The Journey
by Kksaunt1
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO BUTTERFLIES*** Jack and Elizabeth and their five children left Hope Valley for his new assignment. Please go on this journey with me as they navigate their new life and the struggles and joys that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama? I'm hungry."

"I know Caleb. I'm almost done with the fish. You could help me and it would go faster."

Elizabeth was glad Jake had taught her how to clean and cook fish or this trip would be much harder.

"Hey, Sweetie. I found some berries for Maddie and Emmy."

"Thanks, Jack. Can you check on them for me? It still makes me nervous having them sleep over there when I'm here."

Jack put the berries down next to Elizabeth and went to see if his girls were awake. The now four year old Maddie and almost three year old Emmy still loved to sleep next to each other, even in the back of the wagon. He peeked at them but they were still sleeping, nose to nose.

Will, however, and Drew, his twin brother were starting to wake up in the large cradle Jack had designed. They were almost eight months old so they wouldn't fit in a standard cradle and Jack and Elizabeth couldn't bring a crib, so the large cradle would have to do. Will looked up at Daddy, smiling, showing his dimples. "Hey, buddy. Are you waking up?" Drew, not to be left out started squirming, trying to roll over, causing his brother to start whimpering. Jack reached for them and took them over to Elizabeth who was finally done with cooking lunch.

"Mamama!" both boys started jabbering.

"The girls are still sleeping, but I brought these two handsome little boys with me."

"Thanks for checking. Foods done. Caleb, here's your plate."

That night, their third night out in the wilderness, it started raining. Thankfully, up until that point, it hadn't. Jack quickly tried to set up a second tent to extend the first one so they weren't so crowded, but it was dark and storming and he was slipping and sliding everywhere. By the time he finally got the tent up, he was soaked and freezing, despite it being the end of May. He crawled into the now enlarged tent and started removing his soaking wet clothes, when he remembered he had left his dry clothes in the wagon. "Darn it!"

"Jack, language!" Elizabeth reminded him in a loud whisper. Emmy repeated everything and would no doubt be using that in the near future.

Jack squished and sloshed to the wagon, just twenty feet away and grabbed his clothes and then squished and sloshed back to the tent. He crawled inside and took his shirt off, then his shoes and socks. Realizing that her husband was going to completely disrobe in the tent, she held up a blanket shielding Jack from her daughters eyes, in case they turned over.

"Pretty sure you've seen it all before, Sweetheart. No need to cover me." He smiled at her, watching her cheeks turn pink.

"Jack Thornton! There are children in this tent, more specifically two little girls who could wake up at any moment and don't need to see their father… in all his glory." Jack snorted.

"In all his glory? Where did you get that?"

"I don't know! It just came out."

Jack pulled his dry long John's and socks on and sighed, still shivering. "Ok, my glory, is all covered up now, Mrs. Thornton, but I am freezing. Care to snuggle with me to warm me up?" She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "I'll be good, I promise. Children in the tent."

She took her socks off and peeked at the kids, who were thankfully still sleeping. All five of them.

She laid her head down on her rolled up skirt she used as a pillow and lifted the blanket for Jack to crawl underneath. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying to absorb her warmth.

"Jack, you are cold. I can feel your hands through my nightgown."

"Now you know how I feel when you put your ice cold toes on me."

"I hope you don't get sick."

"Me too." Then he gasped as he felt her frigid toes under the legs on his long johns. She giggled.

"That's not going to help warm me up."

Two hours later, she heard Drew let out a cry and quickly picked him up to feed him. He never made it through the night without having to nurse, where Will did. They were twins and had similarities, but their personalities were very different and their looks too. As she unbuttoned her nightgown and fed Drew, she looked at her other children, sleeping, snoring softly. She chuckled to herself as she realized how different her life was going to be from what she had thought, even six weeks before.

They left behind so many people that they loved. They left behind the beautiful home Jack had built for her, the community they had grown to love. They left best friends and acquaintances, mothers and step-fathers, sisters and brothers and nieces. Thankfully, once the stage was able to go from Hope Valley to their new town, it would be just a short two day trip.

Drew finished eating and Elizabeth placed him back in the cradle next to his brother. She carefully slid back under the covers and her husband's arm and attempted to fall asleep.

Jack sighed and pulled her close. "You're so warm," he whispered.

"Are you still cold?"

"If I am, will you warm me up?"

"I thought you promised to be good."

"Come on. Just a little kiss." She pecked his lips. "You think that chicken kiss will warm me up?"

"Chicken kiss? Jack, just go to sleep. You are so silly tonight."

He tilted her chin toward him and kissed her long and slow. She sighed and smiled. "That's how you warm someone up."

"I'll say." She giggled and snuggled into his neck, falling back asleep to the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the tent and Jack snoring in her ear.

"How long, Mama?"

"Caleb, shush. You have been asking that question every ten minutes, all day long. We will be there soon." He folded his arms and pouted. She rolled her eyes and sat back against the side of the wagon. Jack pulled to the side of the road and jumped down.

"Ok, everybody out."

"Jack? We will never get there if we keep stopping every hour."

"Elizabeth, take a look. We are there."

"We are? Oh thank goodness!" She jumped down and looked around. She silently reminded herself not to compare it to Hope Valley, because she would never be satisfied if she did.

"Daddy? Are we really there?"

"Yes, Caleb." Maddie peaked her head out of the back of the wagon and smiled. "Caleb, Bug, why don't you come with me to find the store so we can send a telegram."

"Ok! Daddy help me?" She held her arms out for Jack to help her out of the wagon.

"Me go! Me go!" Emmy yelled.

"No, sweetie. You stay with me and the babies. Daddy will be right back." She sat back down, pouting. Elizabeth was positive she got that little habit from Caleb.

Jack came over and kissed Elizabeth. "I'll be right back. I need directions to where we will be living." He smiled, kissing her again.

She smiled back, knowing that to him, this was a grand adventure and he was excited to have a hand in forming a new town. If she was honest, she was a little excited too and she couldn't wait to write about it. As sick as she was of sitting in the wagon, she climbed back up and tried to keep Emmy and the babies occupied.

"Daddy? Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"The store?"

"Yep! Just across the street. Let's go." Jack picked Maddie up and carried her and grasped Caleb's hand as they crossed. It was a quiet town, or so it seemed. He was glad, because cities and Jack Thornton didn't mix well. He knew it wasn't going to be a city, obviously, but he was still relieved to see it with his own eyes.

"Hello?" Jack said as he walked in the door. There was no one behind the counter.

"One moment!" A voice said from somewhere in the back. After a moment, a young, dark haired woman about Elizabeth's age came into the room, wrapped in an apron and covered in dust. "Good Afternoon. What can I do for you?" She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled.

"I need to send a telegram, please."

"Ok. Let me get my pad and I will be right back." Jack was surprised. He had never met a female telegraph operator before. She came back and realized he was staring at her. "I know, I'm a woman, but I assure you, I know how to send a telegram."

"No, no. Forgive me. Of course you can." Bug was getting heavy so he put her down. "Bug, hold Caleb's hand and both of you, stay here."

"Yes, Daddy," they said in unison.

It was the woman's turn to stare. She tried not to, but the man before her was exceedingly good looking. His eyes were green and he had beautiful long eyelashes. She had yet to see him smile but she suspected it would only add to his charm. She quickly looked away when he looked back at her, her cheeks turning pink.

"What would you like to say, Mr…..?"

"Thornton. Constable Jack Thornton."

"Constable? Just passing through?"

"No, actually. We just moved here." He smiled and she turned pink again, noticing his dimples.

"Welcome. So these are your children?"

"Yes, Caleb and Maddie. Hey, guys, say hi to the nice lady."

"Hi!" Caleb said excitedly. Maddie just smiled, showing her matching dimples.

"Your daughter, sir, is beautiful."

"Thank you, just like her Mother, right Bug?"

"Yes, Daddy. Let's go see Mama."

"In a few minutes." He turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, Miss….?"

"Diana Harris. It's a pleasure, sir."

"Just Jack."

"Ok, Jack. What would you like me to say in your telegram?"

Elizabeth was running out of things to do to keep them busy.

"Mama? Eat?"

Elizabeth reached for the bag that contained their snacks and found the berries and crackers that they had left. "Here you go Em."

"Tank," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

Just as she thought she was going to go crazy from waiting, she heard Caleb's voice. She peeked out and smiled.

"Hi, Mama! We're back."

"I see." Jack pulled back the wagon cover to hop in after the kids.

"Hi."

"Hi, how did it go?"

"Good. Met the woman that owns the store."

"She's pretty Mama."

Elizabeth looked at Caleb and then at Jack. "How pretty, Constable?"

"Ask him. He said it. I didn't notice."

"Sure. I bet she noticed you."

"Doubt it."

"Her cheeks turned pink like yours Mama." Elizabeth laughed.

"That's what I thought."

"Ok, change of subject. As you can see, I bought some supplies that we needed and I know how to get to where we are staying. Now I need you to keep an open mind, Elizabeth."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Is it too small, or infested with mice?"

"Let's go see. It's just down the street."

"Does it not have a roof?"

"Elizabeth, let's go see."

"I got it. It's imaginary."

Caleb laughed and Jack shook his head, jumped out of the back of the wagon, and climbed back up the front.

"Everybody sit down, please," Elizabeth requested. When all kids were sitting, Jack started driving down the street.

Five minutes later, she felt a change in the road. It felt like they were traveling on grass instead of dirt. Then he stopped and hopped down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're home."

"Yay!" Caleb said as he jumped out of the wagon.

"Hold on, Caleb. Stay here for a moment." Jack reached up for Elizabeth. He looked at her as he set her down.

"What are you worried about, Jack?" He turned her toward the smallest house she had ever seen. She wasn't comparing the house to their house in Hope Valley. It really was the smallest house she had ever seen. It was smaller than the row house. She didn't know how they would all fit.

"Don't worry. We'll fit. If not, we'll add on."

Jack climbed into the back and handed her Emmy, then Maddie and then the twins. "Daddy, can I go in?"

"Yes, Caleb. Be careful though." He ran up the steps and pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. He turned the handle and pushed again and it didn't move.

"Daddy, the door is stuck."

"Jack, how long has it been since someone lived here?"

"I'm not sure. A while."

She smirked at him. She figured she could be mad about the whole situation but she was choosing to find it humorous, at this point, for everyone's sake. Also, the fact that Jack was on assignment and they were still together, the whole family, was a relief.

Jack walked up and tried the door with no success. He kicked it, threw all of his weight on it, and almost fell inside as it finally opened. "Got it!"

Elizabeth laughed and followed Jack inside, both twins in her arms, a bit nervous about what the inside would look like, and rightly so. Apparently there was a broken window somewhere because the amount of dust and leaves and twigs that were inside was amazing, and confusing, because she didn't notice very many trees around the house.

"Caleb?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Please look for a broom. We need to clean this floor as soon as possible."

He went in search for a broom as she continued to look around the tiny home. There was one bedroom, and the rest consisted of one large room to serve as kitchen, living room and another bedroom. Whoever had been there before, left a table, that wobbled and three chairs. Nothing else.

She heard Maddie start crying and then Emmy as they ran in the room.

"What's wrong girls?"

"Dead, Mama!"

"What's dead?"

"Its little. Dead." Maddie buried her face in Elizabeth's legs.

"Jack?"

He walked in carrying the cradle, and some other items. "Yes?"

"Maddie says there's something dead in the other room. Could you look for me?"

"Found a broom, Mama."

"Great, can you please start sweeping all of this stuff outside?"

"Do I have to? I want to go explore."

"No exploring until we are cleaned and moved in. Yes, you need to help me."

"Yes, Mama." He started sweeping as she asked.

"Caleb, can I borrow that broom, please?" Jack asked. He took the broom and brought it back a few minutes later.

"What was it?"

"You don't want to know. I'm going to find something to board up the broken window and fix the door."

She cringed as her imagination invented all sorts of disgusting things that could have been dead in the other room.

The rest of the afternoon and evening involved a lot of juggling things and children to get it livable for at least the night. The floors were swept clean, or as clean as they could be, the wobbly table fixed so they could eat supper. The door was finally able to be opened and shut with ease and the two windows that were broken, were boarded up.

Jack and Elizabeth were debating whether or not to put the older kids in the bedroom or themselves but ultimately safety won over privacy and the bedroom became Caleb, Maddie, and Emmy's.

"Night Daddy."

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." All three older kids shared their temporary bed of blankets. All of them tucked in with their teddy bears and "Daddy's light." The flashlight had really become Caleb's a long time before because Jack had bought himself a new one, but to Caleb, it kept him safe and Daddy close by.

Elizabeth put Drew back In the cradle next to Will. She crawled a couple of feet to the pile of blankets that would serve as her and Jack's bed and slipped under the covers.

Jack came in from outside, removed his boots, put a few more logs in the stove, and joined Elizabeth.

"Where were you?"

"I checked on the horses and used the outhouse." She sighed. "What?"

"I need to do that. I'll be back." She stood up, put her shoes on and walked out the door.

After all was said and done, she crawled back into bed, but couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, accidently kicking Jack. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I can't get comfortable."

"Come here for a moment." He kissed her forehead, holding her against his chest. He stroked her hair, and then her arm with his fingertips. "Did you write to anyone yet?"

"I started a letter to my Mother and Jake, but then I got interrupted. It's very difficult to do anything when I have to hold both boys."

"I have some ideas. Tomorrow I will go to the store and order some things, first thing being a crib."

"You have to work tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I do. I will come back at lunch to help you." She nodded, feeling completely overwhelmed and unsure how it was going to work, trapped in the house, with no help and five children.

She sat up and then stood up to go to the kitchen. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm going to make some tea. You go to sleep."

Jack stood up and sat down at the table, gently pulling her to his lap. He held her close, leaning his forehead on her temple. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you."

"That's life, it seems."

"Are you sorry you came with me?"

"Of course not. I just don't know how this is going to work."

"It will be different and difficult and you may want to give up, but…"

"I won't."

"You are strong and capable and I am so thankful you are willing to do this."

"There wasn't another option. I couldn't let you leave for a year." She got up and poured her tea.

"Yes, but there, you had friends and family and our house…"

"None of those things matter if you're not there with me." She sipped her tea and looked out the window. "I thought we would always live in Hope Valley. I can't believe we left."

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and turned her gently toward him, searching her eyes.

"I don't regret it," she whispered.

"Regret what?"

"I know you were going to say something about what I could have had if I hadn't chosen you, but I don't regret it and I never will. I belong with you. I belong wherever you are." She put her hand on his chest, over his heart. "I don't need those things. I just need you."

"You have me, Elizabeth, always."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2- A new life

The first two weeks were so difficult and frustrating that Elizabeth let herself cry as soon as the kids went down for their naps. She didn't do it any other time because she didn't want to worry Jack or upset the kids. So instead of sleeping, which she really needed, she cried and then cleaned.

She looked forward to four o'clock everyday because that's when Jack would come home. The kids were just waking up and he was tired, but he spent the next hour with them while she cooked dinner. He read books, played games, talked about whatever they wanted.

This night however, Jack was late. It was almost five and no sign of him. She was trying not to worry, but he was never late. She pulled the chicken out of the oven and stirred the gravy and mashed the potatoes. Then she heard a wagon. "Caleb? Is that Daddy?"

"Yes! He has two other men with him with wagons and they have lots of stuff." She walked over to the window and looked out.

"What in the world?" She smiled as he jumped down and opened the door. "Jack?"

"Hi, Sweetie. I'm sorry I'm late. Our orders came it at the store, so I helped these men load them and they are going to help me unload."

"Our orders? You ordered all this? How can we afford it? We didn't bring very much money with us."

"Constable? Where do you want this?"

"Travis, put everything here," he said as he pointed to the center of the room.

Elizabeth was waiting for an answer. She knew they hadn't brought enough money for two wagons full of things. "We'll talk about it later, ok?" He kissed her cheek and helped Travis and the other man unload everything.

She looked around and was amazed. A crib, three beds, a rocking chair, two high chairs, a new lamp and enough fabric to make curtains for the windows and more for dresses for the little girls, were among the items now sitting in the middle of their house. "Jack? I don't understand. This is wonderful, but…"

"Elizabeth, I'm starving. Let's eat and then we can talk."

Drew and Will loved their high chairs, banging spoons on them while Elizabeth fed them potatoes and applesauce. "Mamama!"

"Yes, boys. Shhh. I'm right here."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bug?"

"Daddy? Bed for me and Emmy?" She had been looking at the pile of items and noticed the beds.

"Yes, there is a bed for you and Emmy, another one for Caleb, and one for me and Mama."

"Three beds! Wow." He chuckled.

After dinner, Jack put the three mattresses on the floor of the rooms where they belonged. He would build the frames in the next few days. Then he moved the crib in place of the cradle and put the crib mattress in. Everything was ready for everyone to sleep. Elizabeth made the beds with sheets, that he also bought, and a new blanket for each of the beds.

"Jack can you just tell me? How much did all of this cost? I know we didn't bring near enough money with us to buy all of this."

"You're right. I didn't pay for all of this with our money. You're Mother and Jake did."

Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth. "They did? Oh my!"

"Yes, before we left Hope Valley, Jake pulled me aside and gave me money. Alot of money. He told me that he loved being a part of our family and he wanted to take care of us, help us be comfortable here. I started to tell him no, but he insisted. So he told me to buy what we need and keep the rest for emergencies."

Elizabeth sat down at the table and let the tears fall. "I miss them. So much."

"I know you do." He knelt down in front of her and handed her two letters.

"Two letters. Oh, thank goodness. I need this so much. I can't wait to read them."

"Mama? Will you tuck us in?"

"Coming Sweetie."

"I know it's not a featherbed but…."

"Jack, the floor was hard but it was fine. This is better than the floor. We don't need a featherbed."

"No, but, there's nothing like it. We made some beautiful babies in that bed."

"Jack!" she said, blushing.

"You can't deny it."

"Of course not, but the things you say."

"I like to get a reaction, and I always get one."

"All these things we have. They are wonderful, but you know what I miss?"

"Its on its way."

"What?"

"A bathtub. I ordered it at the same time as the rest, but it takes a long time."

"We're getting one? That's wonderful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I miss our baths together." She nudged him in the chest with her elbow. "Ow, what?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"So that was an I love you nudge?"

"Something like that." She finished the dishes and then changed into his favorite nightgown. When she climbed under the covers, he noticed the nightgown and immediately drew her into his arms. "Let's read these."

"Now?"

"Yes, I won't get a chance tomorrow until the kids are asleep. Which one first? Mother's or Abigail's?"

"You choose." He leaned his head on her shoulder and listened as she read excitedly. First Abigail's and then Grace's. He loved seeing her eyes light up and her beautiful lips curve upward into a smile.

This was a good day.

Elizabeth was making lunch for the kids the next day, when she heard a knock on the door. "One moment!"

She walked to the door and opened it. "Hi? Can I help you?" She tried not to show her surprise but the woman at her door had the most beautiful dark brown skin and eyes she had ever seen.

"Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you. I'm Leesa Harris. I live next door, well, down the road a bit." Elizabeth smiled. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Come in, please, Miss Harris. I'm Elizabeth Thornton."

"Actually, Mrs."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mrs. Harris."

"No problem. Just call me Leesa."

"Ok, Leesa. Would you like some tea? Or hot cheese sandwiches?"

"They are my favorite!" Caleb said as he walked in the room. "Hi!" He walked up to Leesa and smiled, working his magic. "I'm Caleb."

"Hi Caleb."

"This is Mrs. Harris. She's our neighbor."

"Hi, Mrs. Harris. Hey, the pretty lady at the store is Diana Harris. Do you know her?"

"Yes, my husband is her brother."

"You're pretty too." Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Caleb, can you please get your sisters? Time to eat." She watched him skip out. "I'm sorry, he likes to say whatever he is thinking, kind of like his father."

"Don't be sorry. He's very sweet."

Elizabeth got up and sliced the sandwiches into squares and brought the plate to the table, along with an extra plate for Leesa.

"Hi, Mama!" Maddie and Emmy ran in with Caleb and climbed into their chairs.

"Leesa, this is Maddie and Emmy."

"My name Bug, Mama."

"Yes, Bug. I'm so glad you remind me."

"Mrs. Thornton, your kids are beautiful."

"Call me Elizabeth and thank you."

Drew and Will started babbling in their crib across the room. Then they both grabbed on to the side of the crib, standing up. "Mamama!"

"Hey boys. Mama's right here."

Elizabeth noticed Leesa gazing at the babies. "Do you have children, Leesa?"

She instinctively wrapped her arm over her stomach and her face turned serious. "No, not yet."

"I'm so sorry I pried. I just saw you looking at the boys and…I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. I try not to let it worry me but…"

"How long have you and Mr. Harris been married?"

"Two years. I've lost three babies. I just stopped thinking it would happen."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed Leesa's hand. "I lost a baby too. Before the twins."

The women talked for the rest of the afternoon, realizing they had a lot in common. Drew loved her and cuddled with her the rest of the day.

Jack walked in at four o'clock as usual. "Hi everyone. Mrs. Harris, it's good to see you."

"Constable, you too."

"I see Drew found a new snuggler."

"Yes, your children are wonderful. Your wife is wonderful." She reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed.

"So are you. I hope you visit often. It's great talking to an adult once in awhile."

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy. Let's go fishing."

"Yay! Can we?"

"Do you mind, Elizabeth?"

"No, of course not. Just don't be gone long. We don't want to eat supper too late."

"Ok, back in an hour." He walked over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you."

"Jack? Who is Leesa's husband?"

"Travis. He helped bring our furniture, remember?"

"Yes, I do. I just didn't put them together."

"Yes, Travis said where they used to live, people weren't happy about them being together. Here, at least they have family so they can be more comfortable."

"Jack, did you ask her to come visit?"

"Does it matter?"

She rolled over to look at him. "No, and thank you. That was very sweet."

"I thought that having a new friend might make things easier."

"It does." She thought about their conversation. "I don't think she can have children, Jack. She's lost three babies."

He kissed her gently. "That's sad."

"It was almost if Drew knew she needed him. He stayed with her for hours."

"Maybe he did." She rolled back over, knowing his arms would be around her soon.

"There's a list on the table for the store. We need some things. Can you get them tomorrow, please?"

"Sure. Or maybe after work, I can stay with the kids and you can go to town?"

"I would love that!" She looked back and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her and they went to sleep.

Elizabeth walked in the store the next afternoon ready to spend some time alone. There were a few people in there, but mostly it was quiet. "Did you need some help, Ma'am?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just picking up some things."

"I'm Diana, if you change your mind."

"Elizabeth Thornton. Thank you."

"Oh, you're Jack's wife! Nice to meet you. Welcome to our town."

"Thank you."

"Elizabeth? Hi there!"

"Leesa! Good to see you. You work here?"

"Yes, just a few days a week. No kids with you?"

"No, Jack is with them."

"Good husband."

"The best."

Elizabeth took her time walking home. She knew Jack would make afternoons like this happen when he could and she loved him for it. "Mama home!" Emmy, Caleb and Maddie yelled when they saw Elizabeth walk in.

"Mamama!" Will said with a dimpled smile.

"Hi guys. Did you have fun with Daddy?" She went over and picked up Will from the crib and gave him kisses.

Jack came in the room. "Hey. I made dinner. Everyone ate but you and me. I thought maybe we could eat together."

"Ok. That sounds nice." She peeked in the crib and saw Drew sleeping. "It might be you, me and Will," who was now resting on her shoulder. "I saw Leesa at the store and I met Diana."

"What did they have to say?"

"Leesa is coming over tomorrow to visit and have tea."

"That's good. I'm so glad you two are friends now. I met her the first week we were here and I had a feeling you would like her."

Jack put her plate down in front of her. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to put him down?" he said, referring to Will.

"No, he's fine. Thank you though." She had become quite adept at doing things with one hand, including eating. Elizabeth looked over at the kids, building something out of their blocks and the new wooden train set Jack had bought, playing together, getting along.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?"

"Just about how much I love all of you. I'm so grateful you're happy and healthy."

"What brought that to mind?"

"I guess when I think about Leesa and Travis and how they lost three children, it reminds me that we are very fortunate."

Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We are." He watched as she put Will in bed and came back to sit with him.

"Thank you for dinner and letting me go to town by myself. I really needed that."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart. You work so hard and I appreciate everything you do."

"Thank you." She turned and hugged him, kissing him softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

The next few weeks passed and Elizabeth got into a routine with everything, including Jack watching the kids once a week so she could go to the store. It did wonders for her state of mind. If she didn't go to the store, she would go visit Leesa at her and Travis' house which was just down the road. This was one of those days. She walked up the steps on their porch and knocked.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you. Come in."

"Hi, Travis. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Got home from work early. Hope you don't mind that I'm here while you ladies visit."

"Of course not."

"You can head to the kitchen. Leesa should be in there getting your tea ready."

"Ok, thank you."

As she walked in the room, she heard sniffling. "Leesa? What's wrong?" She walked over and hugged her.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"That's good, isn't it? Isn't this what you want?"

"Of course, but I don't want to lose another baby. I don't know if I can do it." She held on to Elizabeth, crying into her shoulder.

"I understand your fear, believe me. I was very scared, but maybe this baby will be fine."

Leesa stepped back and dried her tears. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet."

"That's fine. Don't worry. You sit down and I'll get the tea. Rest as much as you can."

"I have to work in the store."

"Talk to Travis. Maybe you shouldn't until after you get past the first few months."

"He doesn't want me to work at all."

"Then why do you?"

"After losing the babies, I find that I can't be alone too long or I get really depressed, because they are all I can think about. Keeping busy at the store helps."

"Well, what if you didn't work at the store but you came to my house everyday?"

"I would love that. I will have to let Diana know."

"I can tell her," Travis said as he walked in the room.

"Listening to our conversation, Sweetheart?" she asked with a smile.

"I was walking by. I'm really happy that you want to take it easier." He walked up to her chair and touched her shoulder.

"I want this baby so badly, Travis. I don't know if I can…."

"Honey, please try not to worry, ok? If you rest like Elizabeth says, it might make a difference ."

Elizabeth stood up and left the room to give them and herself space. It was bringing back painful memories. She remembered how scared she was to be pregnant again. At the time, just thinking of losing another child scared her so much, she thought she might not be able to get through it, just like Leesa.

Travis pulled Leesa gently up from her chair and into his arms. "I love you so much and I always will, you know that?"

"I know."

"I will always be here for you."

"I know, you always have been. Please don't worry, Travis."

"So you can worry, but not me?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know." She smiled, kissed his cheek and went to find Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course. I'm just fine."

"You look upset."

"No, I'm ok. How are you doing?"

"Good. Are you sure you don't mind me being at your house everyday?"

"Of course not. At the very least, Drew will have someone to cuddle with all the time."

"Absolutely. I love that little boy. Such a sweetie. All of your kids are."

"Thank you Aunt Leesa," she said with a wink.

The next morning, Jack got up carefully so he didn't wake Elizabeth, but she woke up anyway. Elizabeth looked at the window. "Jack? Why are you up so early?"

"I need to be to work early."

"I'll make you breakfast."

"No, Honey, go back to sleep."

She stood up and peeked at the boys. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sweetie, you don't have to."

"Don't you want to eat breakfast, with me? Just me?" She smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"That doesn't happen very often."

"Exactly. Biscuits and sausage?"

"With gravy?"

"It won't be as good as Abigail's but she taught me how to make it."

"Sounds great."

Jack lit two candles and then set the table. He thought since it was still dark out, it might be romantic that way. A half hour later, breakfast was almost ready and it smelled so good. Jack poured their coffee and sat down to wait.

"Daddy?"

"Caleb? Why are you up? It's too early."

"I smelled something good." Jack chuckled.

"Yes, you did. Mama's making breakfast."

"Can I have some?" Elizabeth looked over at Jack who shrugged.

"It was a nice thought anyway," she said, quite disappointed.

Jack got up to get a plate for Caleb. "One of these days, Baby, just you and me." He kissed her gently. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3 - Homesick

Leesa slowly walked the half mile to Elizabeth's house. She had been going everyday now for a week and she looked forward to it. The weather was hot but Elizabeth always had cool water to drink when she arrived. Diana hadn't had an issue with her not going to work anymore, which was a relief.

Leesa thought back to when she first met Travis' family about three years before. His uncle Matt had opposed her and Travis' relationship from the beginning. It still wasn't very common for a white man and a black woman to be attracted to each other, let alone fall in love and get married. Matt was a stickler for rules and when someone went against those rules, he let them know he didn't approve. In Travis' case, that meant kicking him out of his house with no money and no where to go.

When Matt did that, Travis met Leesa at night, at her parents house and proposed. She agreed, grabbed the money she had saved and they left town, only a note left behind to ease her parents minds.

Matt was the only parent Travis had known, but he had three sisters and they all lived here, close by and they all accepted them. Leesa had her parents and two brothers. Her brothers were much younger than she was so they didn't have an opinion. Leesa's parents weren't happy that they chose to leave town, but they sent money for the first few months, to help them get on their feet.

Leesa was very grateful for friends such as the Thorntons and hoped they didn't leave anytime soon. She wanted Elizabeth to be at her child's birth and for their children to grow up together.

"Come in, Leesa," Elizabeth yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Good morning everyone."

"Aunt Leesa, I'm glad you're here!" Caleb said as he ran to hug her.

"Why's that, Caleb?"

"I need help with my school work."

"Caleb Thornton! Don't be asking for help now. You can do it on your own."

"Yes, Mama." He sat down at the table and tried. "Mama? I need help. Please?"

Elizabeth walked over and sat down to look at Caleb's work. "Ok, Caleb. You're doing just fine. You only missed one problem."

"Which one?"

"You can figure that out. Only one out of ten is very good. I'm proud of you."

He sat and scowled at the page. "Oh! I see. I think I know which one."

"Good job, Sweetie. After you fix it, you can go play outside if you want."

"Ok, Mama. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Stay close by. No wandering off."

"Ok, I promise."

Elizabeth walked over to the newly arrived couch and sat back down with Leesa and the babies. She took Will from Leesa and started bouncing him up and down on her lap, making him giggle. Drew was snuggling against Leesa's chest like he always did, every so often lifting his head up and smiling at her and his Mama and his brother.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good. I woke up nauseated but I had some dry toast like you suggested and it helped."

"That's good. I remember with Maddie, I was so sick. I was in Hamilton with my parents while Jack was on assignment. I was extremely dizzy, which made me throw up all the time. I couldn't keep anything down. I lost weight and was told I might lose the baby if I didn't get better soon. It was so difficult and frustrating."

"I'm glad you're here and that Maddie is fine."

"Me too." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"How far along are you?"

"About six weeks."

"How early did you lose the other babies? With my miscarriage, I was at thirteen weeks."

"The first two, I was about eight weeks and the third, I was almost twenty weeks."

"Oh, my." A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hoping Leesa wouldn't notice.

Leesa did see it, though. "Elizabeth, thank you for having me over everyday. It's really helping me."

"Of course. I'm glad you're here."

"Mama! Potty!" Maddie ran over to Elizabeth.

"Ok. Let's go. Can you watch Will for me, Leesa?"

"Of course. Come here buddy." Will sat on the couch and snuggled against Leesa's side.

"Emmy, let's go potty too." She held her hand out to her and they went outside to the outhouse.

 **AFTER LUNCH THAT SAME DAY**

"Sweetheart?" Jack said as he walked in the house.

"Honey, I'll be there in a moment." She was putting the kids down for their nap and hadn't expected to hear Jack home so early. "Hey, you're early today."

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could spend the afternoon together."

"That would be nice. Leesa just went home and the kids are asleep. What did you have in mind?" She knew what he had in mind, she could see it in his eyes.

He took his boots off and removed his uniform jacket, hanging it over a chair. He then walked slowly over to her, running his fingertips lightly down her arms to her hands, placing them on his waist. "Hi." He lightly kissed her lips, giving her butterflies. "I missed you today."

"I miss you everyday." She reached up and touched his face and then pulled him in, tasting his lips. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

A couple hours later, Elizabeth woke up and unwrapped herself from Jack's arms, quickly wrapping a robe around herself. She heard the older kids talking and laughing, figuring they would be out any minute. "Jack, wake up. Put this on." She threw his pants to him and handed his shirt to him as he got up.

"What's the hurry?"

"The kids are going to be out here soon."

"So, we took a nap. So did they."

"Yes, well I still wish we had more privacy." She sighed and slipped her skirt on under her robe.

"I agree, this isn't the ideal setup. I could add on to the house, but if we end up leaving after a year, would it be a waste of money?"

Just as she buttoned her shirt, the kids came out of their room. "I don't know. Maybe it would."

Jack touched her arm. "Why is this bothering you now? We have been here for almost two months."

"I don't know." He looked at her, she was clearly flustered.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jack squatted to her level.

"Hey Bug. Did you have a good nap? I did." He looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

She smiled back and blushed, turning to get the twins out of their crib.

"Yes, good Daddy. Miss Gamma." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

"Me too, Bug. Maybe they will come visit soon."

"Yay! Papa too?"

"Maybe. I will send them a telegram tomorrow."

 **THAT SAME NIGHT**

"You've been quiet this afternoon, Sweetheart."

"Just tired I guess," she said as she turned over away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Goodnight, Jack." She pulled his arm around her waist and closed her eyes.

She was feeling claustrophobic for some reason. He was right. They had been here two months and nothing had changed. For some reason, the small house, lack of privacy and lack of family around made her feel uneasy. Maybe she was just homesick.

She waited until she heard his breathing indicate he was asleep and then she went out to the porch and took a deep breath. The stars were out and there was a full moon. She stared up, thinking of her Mother and Jake. They had agreed to stay in their house to keep watch over it. Jake was still building their own home, but it would take awhile.

She wished Julie was here now. She had written a few weeks ago to mention she was pregnant again as was Viola. Elizabeth wished she could be there to meet them when they were born.

She had conflicting feelings. She wanted to be in Hope Valley so badly, but she was beginning to like this place too. It had its charms. One being Leesa, who was such a dear and wonderful friend.

Elizabeth looked up once more, marveling at the many bright, twinkling stars in the sky and then went back inside. She closed the door quietly, peeked in the crib and then slid under the covers next to her husband.

Jack moved up next to her, putting his head on her shoulder. 'Where did you go?" He whispered, half awake.

"Outside."

"Ok." He started snoring again, making her laugh quietly. She turned slightly toward him, kissing his lips.

"Love you."

Jack sent the telegram the next day asking if his Mom and Bill would like to come for a visit. He sent it in the morning and then by afternoon he had his answer.

They would come the very next week. He, however, decided he was going to keep it a surprise from everyone. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

The next week, on the day they expected to arrive, Jack waited by the store. He paced out front, showing his impatience.

"Jack? What's going on, friend?"

"Travis! Hi. My parents are coming today."

"Oh yeah? How long has it been?

"About two months. I'm surprising Elizabeth, well, and everyone else for that matter."

"Jack Thornton!" Jack spun around and smiled.

"Mom, you're here." He walked over to the horse she was riding and helped her off and then enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Its good to see you, Son."

"You too, Ma."

"You look good. Are you happy?"

"Yes, and even more now that you're here."

"Jack," Bill said as he walked up.

"Bill, good to see you."

"You too, Son. Can't wait to see those beautiful grandchildren of mine."

Travis cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. Travis these are my parents, Charlotte and Bill Avery. This is my good friend Travis Harris."

"Good to meet you both." Travis shook their hands.

 **AT THE THORNTONS**

Jack, Charlotte and Bill rode up to the house about ten minutes later, anxious to see everyone.

Elizabeth looked up as the door opened, expecting just Jack but gasped when she saw Charlotte and Bill too. "Oh my goodness!"

"Gamma! Gamma home!" Maddie yelled running up to Charlotte. Caleb ran up to give Papa a hug and Emmy decided she was shy and snuggled up to Leesa who was watching on the couch, holding Drew.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much." Elizabeth fought the tears as she tightly hugged her Mother-in-law.

"Me too, Sweetie. You all look wonderful."

"Mamama!" Will called from the crib. Elizabeth went to go get him but Bill offered, kissing her cheek as he walked by.

Drew sat up from his snuggle with Leesa and smiled at Charlotte, reaching for her.

"Hi, Sweetie." She reached for him.

Charlotte sat down by Leesa. "I'm Charlotte Avery, Jack's Mom."

"Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Avery. I'm Leesa Harris."

"Charlotte's fine. Can I call you Leesa?"

"Yes, of course."

Jack was watching everything, smiling ear to ear. Elizabeth looked at him and realized he had kept a big secret. She walked over to him, took his hand in hers, and led him outside.

"Jack Thornton, how long did you keep this a secret?"

"About a week and it was not easy."

"A whole week?"

"Yes, I sent them a telegram the day after Maddie said she missed them and they responded that day. I knew you were homesick, so I couldn't wait to see your face when they walked in the door. Let me tell you, it was worth the wait."

"Thank you." She stepped close and kissed him. "I love you so much. It was a wonderful surprise, but there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Where are they going to sleep? We don't have a spare room."

"Good point. Um, Caleb can sleep with the girls and Mom and Bill can sleep in Caleb's bed."

"That will work I guess. Small bed though."

"Well they could sleep in our bed and we could sleep in Caleb's. I'm ok with the bed being small. That means I get to sleep really close to you." He pulled her even closer, his forehead against hers, his hands on her waist, their lips a fraction of an inch apart.

"We sleep really close every night."

"Details. Don't take away the excitement of it."

"Oh, sorry," she said laughing.

The door opened and Caleb peeked out. "Mama? It smells like something is burning."

"Oh no! My roast!" She broke away from Jack and ran in the house.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Elizabeth started changing the sheets on her and Jack's bed so Charlotte and Bill could sleep there.

"Honey, I hate for you to give up your bed for us."

"Its ok Mom. We don't mind. The only thing is you will be out here with the babies."

"That's fine. We don't mind that either."

"Will sleeps through the night but Drew wakes up about three in the morning to nurse. I'll try to listen for him."

"Ok, that's just fine."

Elizabeth finished the bed and peeked at the babies. They were asleep, nose to nose, just like Maddie and Emmy.

Charlotte walked to the kitchen and started to heat up water for tea. "Do you want some tea, Elizabeth?"

"Sure. That sounds good." Elizabeth walked over to the table and sat down.

A few moments later Charlotte poured the tea and brought it over to the table. "How are you, Elizabeth? We haven't chatted for a long time."

"I'm good." She smiled, trying to convince herself and Charlotte.

"Homesick?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sweetie, I know you. I can see in your eyes that you are."

"I'm better than I was. I miss everything and everyone so much."

"Leesa seems nice."

"She is wonderful. I'm so grateful to have her as my friend."

"How did you meet?"

"Her husband Travis is Jack's friend. Jack sent her over one day, knowing I was missing all of you. From that first conversation with her, I knew we would always be friends."

"Drew certainly loves her."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, he does. He seemed to sense that she needed him from that first day too."

"Needed him?"

"She has lost three babies in the last two years. She's pregnant now and being with us everyday helps her not to worry about what might happen. Drew cuddles with her and plays and smiles. It keeps her spirits up."

Charlotte nodded. "I imagine life has been hard for her and Travis."

"Yes, people aren't very accepting and then with losing their babies…they just need some good things in life."

"Who better than you and your family to give it to them? You help each other."

"It really helps me that you are here." Elizabeth squeezed her hand. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

Jack walked in the room with Bill. They had been reading the girls and Caleb a bedtime story.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. "How are things going here, Jack?"

"Good. It's a very quiet town. No crime to speak of yet."

"I'm glad. Good place to raise a family?"

"Yes, well, I don't know how long we will be here. The plan was a year."

"So for now, it's a good place to be."

"Yes but it's hard on Elizabeth."

"Charlotte was concerned from her last letter. She seemed homesick."

"Yes, she is. She's missing everyone, missing privacy, just everything in general."

"It helps that you've found friends here. Travis and Leesa seem very nice."

"They are and I'm very grateful, but there's nothing like family and home. I'm not sure she will ever be comfortable here."

"I guess only time will tell."

"Jack, I'm heading to bed." She touched his shoulder.

"I'll be there soon." Jack stood up and hugged Bill. "I'm glad you're here, Bill."

"Me too, Jack."

Jack walked out of the room to join his family. He opened and shut the door quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He took his socks off and his shirt and climbed in next to Elizabeth.

"This bed, Jack. So small." She giggled as she squirmed almost making him roll onto the floor. "Sorry."

"Ok, hang on." He moved so that they were in their normal position and then even closer yet. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very." She moved her head slightly and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Three o'clock came and Elizabeth heard Drew in the other room. She unwrapped Jack from around her and attempted to get up, but Jack rolled and then ended up on the floor with a thump.

He woke up, not knowing what happened. Elizabeth laughed quietly as she got up. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. Maybe you should sleep by the wall."

"Good idea." Elizabeth was still chuckling as she went out to get Drew.

"Hey big boy. Mama's here." She looked over at Charlotte and Bill. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Its fine, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took Drew over to the couch and nursed him until he fell back to sleep. He was getting so big, his dark brown curls growing longer everyday. Will was more outgoing and almost ready to walk. He said Dada the other day and smiles at everyone. Drew would just as soon be carried around and snuggled all day. She gently pulled him away from her and stood up to put him in the crib and then went back to bed.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Morning Sweetheart," Jack said as he kissed her good morning.

"Morning, Love. Hungry?"

"Yes, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon?"

"Ok, good. Hey, Travis and Leesa invited us over tonight for supper and Mom and Bill said they would watch the kids. Wanna go?"

"A night out? Wow, it's been a long time."

"It has."

"Sounds wonderful." He kissed her again, wrapping her tightly in his arms. Elizabeth pulled away slightly. "Jack, Mom and Bill are right over there," she whispered.

"So? They're asleep." He pulled her into another kiss and she decided to relax and enjoy their time as brief as it might be. She wrapped her arms around his back and melted into him, forgetting about everything else until she heard Bill clear his throat. She stepped back, her cheeks turning pink.

"Um sorry. Just wanted to make some coffee."

"Oh, I can do it, Bill." Elizabeth turned away from both Jack and Bill, not able to hide her smile. She would be thinking of that kiss all day.

"Dada," Will called from the crib where both he and Drew were standing.

"Hi, buddy! Are you guys ready to get up?" He picked Will up and laid him down to change his diaper and then handed him to Bill. "Go see Papa while I change Drew."

"Can you say, Dada, Drew? Dada?"

Drew smiled and kicked his legs and then said, "Mama."

"Close." Elizabeth chuckled in the kitchen. He changed him and then went to the kitchen.

"Mamama," Drew said with his arms out. Elizabeth took him and held him on her hip as she finished breakfast.

Charlotte sat up in bed and yawned. "Something smells really good, Elizabeth."

"Breakfast. Almost time to eat." Charlotte wandered into the kitchen and took Drew from her.

"Come here, Drew. I'll hold you." He immediately snuggled into her chest and smiled, his dimples coming out. "You sure look like your Daddy when he was your age."

"Except for the curls?"

"Right. The dimples and his nose and mouth. Even his temperament. Just like Daddy."

"Jack liked to be held all the time?"

"Constantly."

"That explains some things," Elizabeth muttered with a smile.

"So you are going out tonight?"

"Yes," she said with a huge smile. "Thank you for watching the kids. It has been a long time."

"Our pleasure, Sweetie."

Late that afternoon, Elizabeth was getting ready to go out in the kids room when she heard Jack come in the door. She smiled when she heard the older kids cheer that he was home and Will say Dada.

She smoothed her dress and grabbed her shawl and then went out to say goodbye to everyone.

Jack looked up as she walked out. He stood up and smiled as she walked over. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

"Thank you. You look nice too." He kissed her cheek. "Ok, come give us hugs. Daddy and I are leaving."

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"To Aunt Leesa and Uncle Travis' house."

"I want to go! See Aunt Leesa."

"You'll see her tomorrow, Bug." Elizabeth bent down and kissed her. "Be good."

She went and kissed everyone goodnight and then they left for their dinner.

Jack and Elizabeth intentionally left early so they could take their time walking to the Harris house. Jack took her hand and weaved his fingers together with hers. She looked over at him in the light from the moon, smiling.

"What?"

"This is nice. Just you and me."

"Maybe we can continue where we left off this morning." He stopped walking and pulled her close.

"What do you say?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I've been thinking about that kiss all day."

"Me too." He kissed her again. "Let's see if we can make it even better than the one this morning."

"I don't know, that might be hard to beat."

"I'm up for the challenge." She giggled and decided she was too as he leaned in, his hands on her back.

A few hours later, after a wonderful dinner at Leesa and Travis' house, Jack led Elizabeth to town.

"Where are we going, Sweetie?"

"To the jail."

"Did you forget something?"

"No, I just had an idea." They walked into the jail and he took her to the room off the main room. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Jack what are you up to?" knowing full well why he brought her there.

"I thought we could use a little more time."

"Don't we have to get home?" She watched as he lit a candle and then unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, I told Mom and Bill we would be late." A moment later he pulled the covers back as he waited for her to get in.

"I guess it will be nice to have some privacy."

"Honey, I know that things have been rough for you lately. I just want to make sure that even with all of that, that you're happy. "

She put her hand on his cheek. "You make me very happy, Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You've always made me happy. Thank you for everything you do for our family."

"Thank you for all the sacrifices you've had to make."

"As long as we're together, they don't feel like sacrifices. It's just part of our life. I wouldn't want to give up any part of what we've gone through."

"Stronger together."


	4. Chapter 4 - The importance of family

"Leesa, are you ready, Sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm upstairs. One minute!"

She came slowly walking down the stairs, her small belly becoming more pronounced. She had made it to four months and seemed to be fine. She would always worry though until the baby was actually born alive and healthy.

"I'm ready."

"You look lovely," Travis commented, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and took his hand as he led her to their wagon and over to the Thorntons.

AT THE THORNTONS

Caleb was watching out the window for Aunt Leesa and Uncle Travis to arrive. Elizabeth was finishing dinner and Jack was rocking his boys, trying to get them to sleep. "I don't know, Honey, maybe you should feed them."

"No, don't worry about it Jack. It's too late for a nap anyway. Just bring them to me and I'll give them a snack."

He put them in their high chairs. "I'll give them a snack. You have enough to do."

"Thanks, Love." He kissed her cheek and retrieved the applesauce from the icebox. Emmy saw what was going on and decided she was hungry too. "Daddy? I hungry."

"Mama is almost done with dinner."

"No, snack, pease?" she said with a whine in her voice.

"Em? You need to be patient. I'm almost done." Elizabeth had heard whining all day and could not wait until it was bedtime.

Emmy pouted and climbed up on a chair, attempting to grab a biscuit.

"Emma Claire! What has gotten in to you today?" Elizabeth's tone caused Emmy to pull her hand back, but brought on more pouting.

"Em, put the lip away, Sweetie," Jack said, touching her cheek.

"Aunt Leesa is here!" Caleb announced from the window.

Elizabeth stepped away from the stove and sighed. "I just need a few moments of quiet, ok?" She walked in to the bedroom and shut the door, absorbing the dark and the silence as she took a deep breath. Sometimes the small house and five children became too much and she just needed a moment of peace. She loved her children with every bit of herself and she really felt at home in the town, but she needed space.

Leesa knocked and came in quietly. "Are you ok? Jack said you might want to talk."

"Yes, I'm so sorry I wasn't out there when you came in. It has been one of those days."

"Don't apologize, Elizabeth. Everything is fine. What happened today?"

"For some reason, I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Emmy whined all day and the boys are walking around, getting into things and Caleb and Maddie keep bickering over their toys. I just needed a moment."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not. Please stay."

IN THE KITCHEN

"Well, Travis. It looks like it's you and me and all the kids. Are you up for it?"

"Sure. It's good practice."

The twins were starting to get upset in their chairs so Jack picked up Will and handed him to Travis and then picked up Drew. Then he attempted to serve the meal to everyone using his free hand, but he quickly found out that it wasn't as easy as Elizabeth made it seem. "How does Mama do this, Drew?"

"Mamas are born with the instinct and the hips," Elizabeth said with a chuckle as she watched the scene unfolding before her in the kitchen.

"Hips, huh? Is that the secret?" Jack teased. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "You've got nice ones."

"Jack! We have company." Her face turned red and she took Drew from him, shaking her head.

"Its ok Elizabeth. It's just us. My wife has nice hips too."

"Travis! Good grief. Elizabeth and I might just leave you boys here to fend for yourselves, if you don't behave."

"We could handle it, right, Jack?"

"Absolutely."

Elizabeth looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "Let's go." She handed Drew back to Jack and kissed his cheek. She and Leesa stood up and prepared to leave. Elizabeth kissed her kids and then promised to be back by the Drew's three o'clock feeding.

"Three o'clock? You're going to be out there alone in the middle of the night?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled and then left the house.

The moment they left, Elizabeth felt free. "I can't believe we just did that," she said with a laugh. She wrapped her arm through Leesa's and they started walking. It was almost November so there was a chill in the air and the sky was so clear they could see all the stars in the sky. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead. We could go to my house and have dinner."

"Ok, let's go."

AT THE THORNTONS

"Daddy! I need to go potty," Maddie announced after dinner.

"Me too," Emmy said.

"Ok, Caleb, do you need to go?"

"No, I'm fine."

Jack grabbed a flashlight and helped the girls with their coats and shoes and took them outside.

When they came back in, Jack smiled at Travis. He was rocking both boys and they were just about to sleep. "Good job. Better than I did earlier."

"Maybe this Dad thing won't be so bad," Travis whispered.

"Were you worried?"

"I guess, a small part of me wondered if I could do it. I know Leesa will be great, but I wasn't so sure about myself."

"You'll be fine. You can always practice on mine."

"I might do that."

"Daddy? Bed?" Emmy asked with a yawn.

"Yes, sweetie. Let's go get you tucked in. Caleb, Bug, time for bed."

"Want Mama," Emmy whined as he picked her up.

"Mama will be home later. You'll see her in the morning. I'll be back, Travis."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Elizabeth snuck in about midnight. She checked on everyone and then undressed and slid into bed.

"You're home?"

"Yes, go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." She felt his hands slip around her waist. "I meant what I said earlier."

"About what?"

"Your hips." He chuckled.

"Jack Thornton, you better watch what you say in front of people."

"It was just Travis and Leesa."

"You embarrassed me."

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes, you are so beautiful."

"Regardless, those are things you should say to me in private."

"I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He rolled her over so he could see her face.

"Yes, I forgive you." He kissed her slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Honey?"

"What?"

"Is it too much for you here? I mean tonight with everything, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Some days, like today, I just need space. It was the same at home in Hope Valley. Remember when I told you I needed time away?"

"And I thought you meant you weren't happy."

"Yes. I am happy. I just get overwhelmed, so all you need to do is make sure I get time away."

"Ok, I know we have gotten away from your visits to town. Do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Its Saturday. I really was hoping to spend some time with you. You get home early, right?"

"Yes, I work until lunch and then I'll be home. Are you sure you don't want to go to town?"

"I would love to have lunch with you. I can feed the kids early and put them to sleep."

"Ok, lunch dates are fun. Just you and me."

The next day, Elizabeth fed the kids lunch early, as planned. As soon as she got them in to bed, she started setting the table. She put out her lace tablecloth that she only used for special occasions, lit a few candles, and set their plates and utensils out. If it wasn't November, she would have put flowers on the table too. Next, she made the food, heating up chicken from the night before with potatoes and biscuits and then put the butter dish out. She was pretty happy with what she had accomplished. Everything was ready when Jack walked in.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hey. The food's almost ready, Sweetie."

"The table looks nice. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble. I wanted to. We don't get a lot of alone time, so I wanted to make it special for you."

"Well, you did a nice job. I'd be happy with anything, as long as I'm with you." She walked over and kissed him.

"That was very sweet, Constable."

"I feel almost like we're courting again."

"Yeah, I loved those nights you came to the row house for dinner. I was always so nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, maybe excited and nervous. I was so in love with you, but I didn't want to push you or rush you."

"Push me to do what? Propose?"

"Yes. I thought almost every time you came over, that it could be the night, but you waited."

"I did. Sorry I disappointed you."

"No, you never disappointed me. I just wondered why you waited." She turned and finished bringing the food to the table.

He waited by her chair and then pulled it out for her when she was ready. He took the seat across from her and reached for her hand. "Do you still wonder?"

She placed her hand in his. "No, now it doesn't really matter. We've been married five years, we have five beautiful children and I know that you love me and always will. That's enough."

"What if I told you that I waited because I was scared?"

"Of what? You had to know that I loved you."

"Yes, of course, but a part of me wanted to make sure I didn't mess things up. Things with Rosie…"

"I'm not her."

"Of course you're not. I just meant I wanted us to last. I needed to make sure I was ready and you were ready."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "When did you decide we were at that point? I was ready for a long time, but we never talked about any of it."

"When I woke up, after the flood, after being sick. You were there, you had been there the whole time."

"Of course I was. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't let you be alone, if you didn't make it."

" I knew I couldn't keep you waiting anymore. I saw your face, your beautiful, sad, relieved face. I just wanted to be with you, for the rest of my life." He felt a lump in his throat, tears starting to form.

"Jack, are you ok?" She stood up and came over to him. He moved his chair back and pulled her down to his lap. He held her close and fought the tears.

"I'm not sorry that things are the way they are and I'm so grateful for you and our family, but I do regret not asking you sooner. What if I hadn't made it? What if I had died and I had never told you that I loved you again, or made that commitment to you?"

"You always told me that the "What if" game was dangerous. There is no sense in worrying about what could have happened, right?" He nodded, knowing she was right. "Sweetheart, I knew you loved me, even without you saying the words, and if I had lost you that day, no matter if I was your girlfriend, your fiancé, or your wife, I would have missed you terribly, but I would have eventually been ok."

"I love you, Elizabeth." Drew chose that moment to wake up and call for Mama.

"One minute, Drew." She looked at Jack and kissed him, holding him tighter. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Of course. I'm going to go outside for a moment." He stood up, gently putting her on her feet.

She watched him walk outside, wishing their potentially romantic lunch hadn't turned sad, but maybe it had helped Jack sort out his feelings.

"Mama!"

"Shhh. You are going to wake up your brother. I'm here." Drew wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder, apparently wanting to cuddle. "You are such a good hugger, Drew. Just like Daddy."

"Mama," he mumbled, drifting back to sleep, his little fingers tangled in her hair. She walked around for a few moments and then laid him back down.

Jack walked in, his eyes red from crying. "Sweetie? What is it?" She walked over and hugged him.

"Our conversation got me thinking about my Dad and then I remembered that he died about this time of year. Then that made me miss my mom and then I just…"

"Couldn't stop the tears?"

"I'm sorry if I ruined our lunch."

"No, its ok. It's important that we talked, don't you think? Plus we can eat. Kids are still asleep." She grabbed his fingers and pulled him over to the table.

Back in Hope Valley

"Are you sure, Charlotte? It's a big move."

"Bill, of course I'm sure. I need my grandchildren near me. I need Elizabeth. I need Jack."

"What about Tom?"

"Tom is settled here. I'm ready for this, Bill."

"Ok, but I don't think we should travel in the winter."

"Bill, I don't want to wait five more months."

"Charlotte, if we leave now, we could get caught in a blizzard. When we get there, we won't have a place to live. We can't camp for long in the winter."

"Bill, I need to go. I know you don't understand, but please trust me. We don't have much to take. We can get there in a week and worry about everything else when we get there." Bill sighed, looking in his wife's eyes. She was serious.

"Two weeks. We need time to pack and get everything ready."

"Thank you, Bill."

Later that night, Bill walked into their bedroom and climbed under the covers. "Charlotte?"

"Hmm?" she asked, half asleep.

"Why is it so important that we leave so soon?"

She rolled over and looked at him. She was a strong woman, but lately, she felt weak. She needed her son. She needed to be near him to know he was safe. Bill had gotten her through the last four months without him but she missed him terribly.

"Charlotte?"

"Twenty years ago, tomorrow."

"What?"

"Tom, my husband. He died twenty years ago, tomorrow."

"Ok. I don't understand why that means we have to move now."

Charlotte sat up. "Tom was gone for awhile when he got injured. He wasn't the same when he came back. He couldn't walk around, he would drift in and out of consciousness. The day I lost him, I promised I would always take care of my boys. I know they're grown, but I need to keep my promise. If I help take care of Jack's children, in my heart, I'm doing what I promised. If something happens to him, I'll be close by."

"Honey? I don't think anything is going to happen to him. The town they live in is very calm."

"It might though. I need to be there."

"Ok, come here. Let's try to sleep. We will make some lists tomorrow."

She laid down, her head on his chest. "I love you, Bill."

"I love you too, Dear." He understood that somehow, this move was going to ease her mind. She was a strong woman, who up until four years ago, was fiercely independent. Now, with the grandchildren and Jack and Elizabeth so far away, she was showing her vulnerability. He believed that it was possibly scaring her and that moving closer to them, would make her feel strong again. If it truly did that, he would embrace the change in their lives.

Back with the Thorntons

It was the middle of December and Caleb was getting restless. He was turning eight, he was growing like a weed, and he missed having kids his age to play with. He played with his sisters but it wasn't the same. He started acting out, not listening when he was told to do something. Not sharing with his sisters. Yelling, slamming doors. It was a side that Elizabeth and Jack had never seen. They were unprepared for it and didn't know how to handle it.

"I don't know what we can do. We can't make families with children move here."

"Is that really the issue or is it something else?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me."

He had just ran in the bedroom, slamming the door for the third time that day. She had asked him if he would set the table for dinner, something he was normally asked to do. He ignored her question and continued to play with his train. She asked him again and he ignored her again. So she told him to do it or she would take his train away. He stood up and yelled at her that he wasn't going to do it and ran in his room. She picked it up and hid the train in the chest at the end of the bed.

"I'll talk to him." Jack stood still for a moment and thought about what he was going to say and then made his way to the bedroom. He knocked, but there was no answer, so he walked in.

Caleb was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed.

"Caleb, what happened? Why did you yell at Mama?"

He continued sitting, arms crossed, not acknowledging him.

"Caleb, look at me please."

"No." He whispered it, but Jack still heard him.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said no." Jack took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"Ok. Two things, well three. One, don't EVER tell me no. You need to show respect. Two, NEVER yell at your Mother again. Three, do what you are told when we tell you to do it. Got it?"

Caleb sat still, looking down at his legs, not making eye contact.

"Caleb? Got it?" he said a little more forcefully.

"Yes." Jack sat down on the floor in front of Caleb, almost forcing eye contact. He needed to know what was bothering him. This was not the Caleb that was kind and loving and made everyone laugh and smile.

"Hey, buddy. Tell me what's bothering you." Caleb looked at him and the tears started falling. "What is it?" He pulled him off the bed gently and placed him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yes." He continued sobbing, soaking Jack's arm with tears.

"Mama said you miss having kids to play with, your age?"

"Yes. I don't have any friends, Daddy. I want to go home. Please? I miss everybody."

Jack didn't know what to say. He couldn't fix this problem. He had hoped that soon a family would show up with children but, so far, nothing. "I know it's hard not to have friends. I miss my friends too. I miss my family and I miss our house."

"Let's go home. Please?" He was basically begging.

"We can't leave now. My job is here."

"This isn't fair! No one asked me if I wanted to move." He squirmed out of Jack's arms and faced him, arms crossed, ready for a fight.

"Caleb, don't yell at me. You don't make the decisions in this family. Your Mother and I do. We try to do what's best for everyone."

"This place isn't best for me. Don't you care what I think?"

"Yes. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be in here talking to you about it." Jack stood up. "Stay in here until you are ready to apologize to Mama."

Caleb sat on his bed and then rolled on to his side, away from Jack.

Caleb stayed in his room the rest of the night. He didn't come out for dinner. He didn't talk when Jack tucked the girls in. Jack kissed his head and said goodnight but was met with silence.

"Nothing?" Elizabeth asked.

"No."

"Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"No. It's up to him now. He owes you an apology. He will come out when he's ready to do that."

"Jack, what if he…"

"Don't worry. He will. You know Caleb. He hates it when people are sad or upset and he always tries to make it right."

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up when Caleb touched her arm. "Mama?"

She smiled at him. "Yes?" She was so happy to see him.

"Can I stay with you?" He hadn't been in bed with them for a long time. She moved over slightly and lifted the blankets for him to climb in. Once he was settled, his head on her chest, his arms around her waist, he talked. "Mama? I'm really sorry I yelled at you."

"Thank you, Baby."

"I won't do it again."

"Good, I'm glad. You can have your train back in two more days."

"Ok, Mama." He snuggled deeper into her and fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Elizabeth was cleaning up after breakfast when she heard a knock. She figured it was Leesa. "Come in, Leesa," she yelled from the kitchen.

The door opened. "Grandma! Papa!" Caleb yelled and ran over to the visitors.

Elizabeth looked over and gasped. "Oh my!" She walked over and gave them huge hugs. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Us too. It's been a long trip," Bill admitted, sounding tired.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please," they said in unison as they removed their coats and boots.

Leesa walked in a moment later, five months pregnant and as beautiful as ever. "Morning everyone."

"Hey, Leesa. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." She removed her coat and Bill took it from her. "Thank you, Mr. Avery."

"Just call me Bill, Dear." She nodded as she received a hug from Charlotte.

"You look wonderful, Leesa. Have you felt the baby kicking yet?"

"Yes, I did, just last night. It was such a relief."

Elizabeth let the boys out of their high chairs and they ran right over to the visitors. Drew, of course, chose Leesa and snuggled immediately. "Ma." He had started saying that whenever he was in her arms. Elizabeth suspected he was saying mine, like he was claiming her as his.

Will ran up to Charlotte and raised his arms. "Hi, Will. You are such a big boy. I missed you so much."

After lunch, the kids were sleeping so it gave the adults a chance to talk. Leesa was dozing on the couch so Bill, Charlotte and Elizabeth were sipping coffee in the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you're here. How long will you stay?"

"We aren't leaving," Charlotte said with a smile.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth, we moved here."

"Its winter. I mean, where will you stay? You are more than welcome to stay here, but it's already cramped."

"No, Sweetie. We may stay with you for a couple days, but we saw a sign in town about a place above the store. We might do that."

"This is wonderful, but why here? Why leave Hope Valley for this town if you aren't required to?"

"Lots of reasons, but the most important one is to be near family. I need to be with you and Jack and my babies. I love you too much to stay away any longer."

Elizabeth took her hand and smiled. "I'm so happy," Elizabeth began.

"But…..?"

"But, there isn't much here. There isn't even a restaurant in town, a school, or children for that matter. Hope Valley has everything."

"No, Elizabeth," Bill said. "Those are things that aren't necessary. Hope Valley doesn't have you."

"Bill, that is so sweet. I'm still not believing that you are staying. I'm sure it will sink in, eventually."

Jack walked in about dinner time and just about dropped the paperwork he had in his hand. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Charlotte walked over and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, Son. More than you know."

"I missed you too." He wasn't going to burden her with the sadness he had been fighting with for the last month.

Elizabeth smiled from the kitchen. She knew that this would help his depression, just like it helped hers the last time they visited.

He shook Bill's hand and then picked up Emmy who had wandered over to see him. "Hi, Em. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Daddy. Gamma home!"

Elizabeth knew how true that statement was, but Jack didn't. She couldn't wait for them to tell him.

A moment later, Jack walked into the kitchen, kissed the twins in their high chairs and then hugged Elizabeth. "Did you know?"

"No. I was just as surprised as you."

"I really need this now." He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I know you do."

"Daddy!"

"Caleb! How are you?"

"I'm good, even though Mama made me do arithmetic today. Yuck!"

Elizabeth smiled and Jack laughed. "I don't like it either, buddy, but if I had a beautiful schoolteacher like your Mama when I was in school, I might have liked it more."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, blushing.

"Its true. Although, I might have been so distracted that I would have failed anyway." He winked at her.

"Ok, Jack. Why don't you change out of that uniform and come eat dinner. I made Shepherd's pie."

He looked up alarmed.

"My version."


	5. Chapter 5 - Happy but Safe?

Charlotte and Bill stayed with Elizabeth and Jack for two days and then settled above the store in town. Bill, being unemployed, took a position in the store, stocking shelves. Diana was grateful to have a man there, lifting heavy items. Charlotte went to visit Elizabeth and the children in the mornings and came home before dinner.

Bill would usually cook something on their small stove and have it ready when she got there. Their small place was just fine for the two of them. It was two rooms, a tiny kitchen area and just enough room for a small couch and table.

"Bill? Are you here?" Charlotte asked as she came up the stairs and opened the door.

"Of course, dear. Where else would I be?" She walked over and kissed him.

"I missed you today."

"What a coincidence, I missed you too." He smiled, getting another kiss and then stirring their chili.

"That smells good."

"Hopefully it will taste good too. Chili is not my specialty, but at least it's hot and filling."

"Ah, you're a pretty good cook. I've never gone hungry."

"You never will, as long as I'm around."

"For that, I'm grateful." Charlotte sat down at the table.

"Did you have a good day at Elizabeth's?"

"Yes, of course. I'm loving getting to know Leesa more and I love helping with the kids. I feel useful."

"Are you saying you don't feel useful at other times?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Bill walked over and pulled his chair right next to hers, taking her hands.

"Charlotte. I love you. I will always need you."

"I love you too." She touched his face, admiring his distinguished look, his hair, showing more gray at the temples, more tiny lines around the eyes. She did love him, very much. He filled her heart. "Thank you, for moving us here."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I think I do. You gave up your comfortable life in Hope Valley, to bring me here."

"I didn't give up anything. All I need is you, and you're here." He moved in and kissed her. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then, so am I."

AT THE HARRIS HOUSE

Travis and Leesa were sitting on their couch, talking, waiting for a kick from their unborn baby. Leesa was laying back, her legs on his lap, his hands on her tummy.

"Trav, I really feel like this is going to happen."

"I hope so." He rubbed her tummy, smiling when he felt the tiny kick under his hand. She put her hand over his. "I really hope so."

She moved over on the couch and pulled him down next to her. "Come here, Sweetie." He slid down, his chest touching her back, his arms tightly around her. "Thank you for being my husband."

"Thank you for being my wife."

"Travis?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Did Jack say anything to you about leaving? Moving away?"

"No, he hasn't. Did Elizabeth?"

"No, I just know that Mounties move a lot. They've been here six months."

"Yes, but didn't Jack say it would be at least a year?"

"Yes, I just… I don't want them to leave. Elizabeth is like a sister to me. I don't want to lose her."

"I don't think they are going to leave, but if they did, you won't lose her. I'm sure you will keep in touch. Try not to worry, ok?"

She nodded, but in the pit of her stomach, she was uneasy.

AT THE JAIL

The next afternoon, Jack was in the jail tackling the huge pile of paperwork he always had, even though he had seen virtually no crime in the six months he had lived in the town. He heard someone burst in his door so he went around the wall that separated his office from the cell to see what was happening.

"Is anyone here? Please!"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Constable! I need help. Is there a doctor in this town?"

"No, there isn't. Is someone sick?"

"My wife, she's having a baby. Not sick. We need help, please!"

Jack was shocked. Wife? The young man in front of him seemed no more than fifteen or sixteen years old. He had a wife and baby?

"Constable! Can you help me?"

"Yes, take me to your wife." The man ran out of the jail and Jack followed him. They arrived at a broken down wagon and found his wife, in the ending stages of labor, sweating and panting and yelling. They were starting to draw a crowd, so Jack picked her up and they took her back to the jail and laid her in the bedroom. "What's your name, son?"

"Derek. Derek James. This is my wife, Amanda."

Jack knelt next to Amanda. "Amanda, I'm Jack Thornton. I'm the Constable."

"No! I need a doctor. Where's the doctor?"

"We don't have one here. I have some medical training. I have delivered babies before."

She started having another contraction so he told Derek to sit with her for a moment while he sterilized his scissors to cut the cord.

"Mandy, I'm here, baby. Just breathe."

"Derek, I don't know him," she said breathlessly. "I don't want him to see me."

"Mandy, if there was a doctor here, he would be a stranger too. This Jack seems nice. He has delivered babies too."

Jack walked back in the room with a blanket and some towels. "Amanda, I need to check and see how far along you are."

She nodded, turning her head away. She was completely uncomfortable with any man other than Derek seeing her, touching her. She knew she didn't have a choice though, so she allowed him, knowing Derek would never let anyone do anything bad to her.

"Amanda, you are almost ready to have your baby. When you have the next contraction, you need to push, ok?"

"I don't know how. I'm scared." Jack knew at this point that she was definitely young and inexperienced with a lot of things.

"We are going to try. I'm going to see if I can talk you through it." Elizabeth had birthed four babies and he was there each time. He knew how she described what she felt, and he hoped that experience would be beneficial. If it didn't help, he would come up with something else.

"Derek, get in bed behind Amanda, your legs on either side."

"Why?"

"You are going to help her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Derek, trust me. Your wife needs you." He climbed up behind her as Jack asked.

"Ok, now let her grip your hands while she pushes." As if on cue, Amanda started having a contraction.

"Amanda, do you feel pressure?"

"Yes! It hurts so bad."

"Push past it! Give it all you have!" She appeared to be pushing well, but Jack didn't see any movement yet. "Push again, until the contraction eases." She took a deep breath and pushed. Still nothing.

"Amanda, listen. My wife has had four babies. She told me that when you push, pretend like you are going to use the bathroom. Use those same muscles to push the baby out. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, here comes another one."

"Ok, now push! As hard as you can, sweetie." She did and he could see the head.

After an hour of pushing, their baby girl was born. He cut the cord and cleaned her up, wrapping her in a blanket. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, Constable." Derek held out his hand to Jack. Jack shook it and left the room.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Derek, I'm scared."

"About what?"

"We don't have anywhere to go. It's winter and we don't have a home. How is this going to work?"

"We talked about this, remember? I won't let anything happen to either of you. You're safe now."

"Derek, we aren't safe. We don't know anyone here. We can't camp outside with a newborn."

"We know the Constable. Maybe he will let us stay here."

"In a jail?"

"Its better than outside."

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the jail and walked in. Jack looked up and smiled and then walked over to kiss her. "Mom watching the kids?"

"Yeah. I am going to the store. Did you need anything specific?"

Elizabeth looked up when she heard a baby cry. "Is that a baby?"

"I'm so glad I married such a smart woman," he said with a wink.

"Very funny. Of course I know it's a baby. Why do you have a baby here, Constable? Find that second wife to give you the other five kids you want?"

"I guess I deserved that."

"Constable? Something's wrong, the baby won't stop crying." Derek looked frazzled.

"Derek, she's probably hungry. This is my wife, Elizabeth. Let's go see if she will eat."

The three went into the room and Elizabeth gasped. "Oh my! She's so little. May I hold her a moment?"

"Mandy, this is the Constable's wife, Elizabeth." Amanda handed over the tiny screaming bundle and watched in awe as she patiently, gently bounced her daughter and stopped her crying. Amanda, however was completely overwhelmed and started crying herself.

"Sweetie, it's ok. She's hungry. You just need to feed her."

"I don't know how. I don't know how to do any of this."

"I'll help you, ok? You can ask me anything." Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek and left the room, taking Derek with him.

"How do you know that she's hungry?" Elizabeth gave her back to her mother.

"Watch what she does. See how she's moving her tongue in and out of her mouth? She's making little sucking noises? Babies have the instinct to do that as soon as they are born, or shortly after. My babies always liked to suck their fists. That's how you know."

"How do I do it, though? I don't know anything."

"Amanda? How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You will learn what to do. Believe it or not, you have a mother's instinct already. You will know very quickly what to do, based on what she does and how she acts." The baby started fussing again and Elizabeth could see Mandy's anxiety grow. "Ok, stay calm. She will pick up on your feelings too. Just unbutton your shirt so you can feed her." Mandy did as she was told. "Ok, now just put her mouth up to your chest and she'll know what to do." The tiny girl immediately latched on and Mandy smiled, looking relieved. "I'll give you some time."

"No, please stay! I need you." She reached her hand out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat down beside Mandy, holding her hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where are your parents?"

"Why?"

"I don't mean to pry, but you both are very young. If you are sixteen, you and Derek must have been fifteen when you got married?"

"No, we got married about six months ago. I had just turned sixteen."

"Oh. I see."

"Look, maybe I don't need your help after all. I can figure it out."

"Amanda, I'm not judging you. I want to help you. Please don't push me away."

"I'm sorry. I am just so clueless about all of this."

"That's why it's good I'm here."

IN THE OTHER ROOM

"Derek, where are you staying?"

"We've been camping."

"That is out of the question now. The baby would not survive that."

"I don't know."

"Derek, did you and your wife run away?"

"Why? Why does that matter?"

"I'm going to help you, but you need to let me help you."

"All that matters is that we have a warm place to stay and maybe some food. Then we can leave in the morning."

"Derek, your wife needs to recover from childbirth. At least a week. She can't travel and food is not a maybe. Your wife needs to eat so that she can keep feeding your baby."

"Look, I appreciate everything you've done. I think we need to rest now. If you don't mind, we will take a nap here and then I will see about getting a place to sleep. We won't be here long."

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong just now. I want to help you. You can stay here as long as you need. I will make sure someone brings you food three times a day and diapers and clothes will come from my family."

"Its not necessary."

"Derek, you just told me that you have been camping and you need food. Your wife just gave birth and now your daughter needs diapers and clothes. I will leave you alone if you can show me that you can provide all these things right now."

"You know I can't. Look at me! I'm a kid myself. I'm a husband and a father and I have no clue how to be either one. Of course I need help. We have no money. We have nothing."

"You have more than you think. Do you love Amanda?"

"More than anything."

"Do you love your daughter?"

"I don't know how it's possible, but yes, I do."

"Then that's a lot. Love is where everything starts. You will learn everything else."

Elizabeth walked back into the room. "How are they?" Derek asked.

"Just fine. Your daughter ate and now they are both asleep. You might want to rest too." He nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Derek."

After he left the room, Elizabeth walked over and hugged Jack. "Oh my goodness. They are so young."

"Yeah, they are."

"What's their story, Jack?"

"All I know is they need help."

"Good thing we were here."

"Do you have any of the kids clothes that we can give them?"

"Yes, of course. Where are they going to stay?"

"Here, at least for now. Can you talk to the ladies we know and coordinate to make sure they have food everyday?"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"You are wonderful and I love you so much." She kissed him and smiled. "I need to get to work."

Within just a few hours, Elizabeth scheduled with Diana, Bill and Charlotte, Leesa and herself, meals for the James family, clothes and diapers for the baby and a room above the empty building next to the store.

Jack borrowed Travis' wagon and drove home to pick up some items for the baby. He pulled into their yard and Caleb ran out. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mama said there's a baby at the jail."

"Yes there is. I'm home to get the cradle and a blanket and some clothes for her."

"Can I come to town with you? I want to see the baby."

"Sure. Tell Mama and then come to the barn."

"Thanks!" Jack smiled and drove the wagon to the barn.

INSIDE

"Mama, Daddy said I could go see the baby."

"Ok, Sweetie. Dress warm please."

"I will." Caleb ran in to his room and grabbed his teddy bear and then put his coat and hat on. He walked out and put his boots on.

"Caleb, can you give this bag to Daddy? It has diapers and clothes in it."

"Yes Mama. Bye!"

Caleb ran to the barn, his arms full. "Daddy, I have baby stuff."

"Ok, you can put it in the wagon."

"Daddy, won't we need the cradle?"

"No, why?"

"What if Mama has another baby?"

"If she did, I would make another cradle, but we aren't planning on having another baby."

"Why not?"

"Because five children is a lot." Jack picked Caleb up and set him on the wagon seat and then climbed up next to him. "Ready?"

"Yes, I want to see the baby. Is she cute, Daddy?"

"I suppose she is."

"Do you think she will like my teddy bear?"

"Your teddy bear?"

"Yeah. Mama said her family needs things like food and clothes. So I was thinking if they need those things, they probably need toys too."

Jack couldn't stop the tears that came into his eyes. He was so incredibly proud at that moment, he was speechless. He had to pull over because he couldn't see through the tears.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I love you, son, and I am so proud of you. I'm sure she will love your teddy bear."

"Good. I love you too, Daddy."

IN TOWN

When they walked in the jail the baby was screaming, Derek was pacing and Amanda was in tears too.

Caleb, unfazed by the crying, went over to Amanda and peeked at the baby. "Shhhh," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. "What's wrong? Is the baby hungry?"

"No, she just ate."

"Oh, I think I know what's wrong. She needs a new diaper. I'll get you one." Caleb walked out to find Jack. "Daddy, the baby needs a new diaper." Jack handed the bag to Caleb and returned to his conversation with Derek.

"Here you go, Mrs. James."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Caleb Thornton. My Daddy's the Constable."

"Oh and Elizabeth is your Mama?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do this very well."

"I can help. I've watched lots of times. First you gotta unwrap the blanket. Then you put a clean diaper under her bottom."

"Like that?"

"Yep. Then you take the pins out of the old diaper, hold her legs up and clean her real good and put powder on her."

After a moment she had accomplished that pretty well. "Now what?"

"Pull the old diaper out and roll it up so you can wash it later. Now you pin the sides of the new one, but be careful not to poke her legs or your fingers."

"There! Thank you Caleb."

"You're welcome. What's her name?"

"I don't know. We haven't come up with a name."

Jack and Derek strolled in the room. "Well let Caleb know if you need a name, he's come up with some good ones."

"Yeah! I named my brother Andrew but we call him Drew and I named Hannah, right Daddy?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Who's Hannah? Your sister?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, she was."

"Was?"

"Yeah she got sick in Mama's tummy and she died."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Its ok, Amanda. It was a few years ago now," Jack assured her.

"Well Caleb Thornton, got any ideas for this little girls name, since we know you are such an expert?"

"Yup. Megan."

"Megan? What do you think Derek?"

"It's a good name."

The Constable in Jack knew Derek, Amanda, and Megan would be just fine in the jail, but the Father in Jack decided they needed to come home with him, at least until Amanda recovered.

Jack told them that he was taking them home and hoped Elizabeth would be ok with it.

When Jack pulled in, Elizabeth looked out the window and smiled. She hoped Jack had been thinking to bring them home. They were so young and so clueless about a lot of things. She thought this was the best option, even though there wasn't a lot of room.

She opened the door as Jack carried Amanda in the house and Derek followed with the baby. Caleb had the diapers and clothes. "Mama! I named her Megan!"

"Caleb, Shhh. That's exciting, Sweetie, but your brothers are falling asleep."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Jack, why don't you put her in our bed?" He walked over and set her down gently, propping a pillow up behind her back.

"Thank you, Constable."

"Call me Jack."

"Ok, you can call me Mandy."

Derek walked over and handed Megan to Mandy. "Here you go, baby. I'm going to get the cradle."

"Thank you, Derek." He kissed her forehead and walked outside.

"Mama? Baby?" Emmy wondered.

"Yes, let's go see her." Maddie followed behind and climbed up on the bed beside Mandy.

"She's little. What's her name?" Maddie asked.

"Her name is Megan. What's your name?"

"Bug."

"Your name is Bug?"

"Yup."

"Her name is Maddie. Jack nicknamed her Bug when she was a baby and it stuck," Elizabeth explained. "This is Emma."

"They're beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you. So is Megan."

"Thank you and thank you so much for letting us stay with you. We would have been fine in the jail."

"I think that it was better for you to stay here, where you have help."

"There isn't much room. Where will you sleep?"

"I will sleep on the couch on case you need anything. My son Drew wakes up to eat during the night anyway, so this way he will be close by."

"Don't you want to sleep next to Jack?"

"He will be in the kids room. Sometimes it just doesn't work out. He'll live," she said with a wink and Mandy chuckled.

"I will? What am I being deprived of, Sweetheart?" he asked as he walked in the room.

"Oh, just me."

"I think it might be hard to live without you."

"Just at night. You get to snuggle with Caleb. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Mandy laughed again.

"Uh no, he kicks in his sleep. Don't you remember the bruises when he used to sleep between us?"

"I never got any bruises. Just you. Have fun, sweetie."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, kissing Elizabeth goodnight. "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Elizabeth? How long have you and Jack been married?"

"Let's see. This is December so, five and a half years."

"How old is Caleb?"

"Eight." Amanda looked perplexed. "He's adopted and that is a story for tomorrow. You should get some sleep. You will be up feeding Megan every couple hours."

"Thank you again."

"Do you need anything?"

"I would like to not be so sore, but other than that…."

"Yes, you should be feeling better soon, well, in the next week or so."

"That long?"

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, if you think about what labor involves, it's surprising it doesn't take longer to recover."

"I suppose you're right."

"Good night Mandy."

"Night Elizabeth."

Elizabeth reached to turn off the lamp beside the bed as Derek walked in the door.

"Can I get you anything, Derek?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you. I'm just going to try to sleep."

"Ok. I'm right over here if you need anything."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The next morning, everyone was tired. Mandy and Derek were tired because they weren't used to being up three times during the night to take care of a crying baby. Elizabeth was tired because every time Megan cried, Drew and Will woke up wanting her attention. Jack was tired because Caleb kicked him all night long.

"Who wants coffee?"

"Me!" everyone said in unison, prompting a laugh from Elizabeth. Elizabeth poured four cups, giving two to Derek and one to Jack.

"Sweetie? Can you please get the kids up?" she asked Jack.

"Sure." He, however, stayed in his chair, his eyes closed.

"Jack?"

"Oh! Now..ok, I'm going." Elizabeth smiled and then walked over and picked up Will.

"Mama," he mumbled, snuggling her neck.

"Hi, Honey. Are you tired?" Drew stood up reaching for her too.

"Mama?" She was glad she had two arms. She reached in with her free arm and scooped him up.

"Now, boys. Tell me, how am I supposed to make breakfast?" She decided she wouldn't get anything done until they were asleep so she decided to feed them first. She walked into the bedroom as Jack and the kids were walking out. "I'm going to feed the boys and then I'll make breakfast ok?"

"Ok."

She sat down on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt, removing it and then got the boys situated. She didn't feed them at the same time anymore because they had grown so much but she wanted to try. After about ten minutes, they were sleeping so she laid them on the bed while she buttoned her shirt and then carried them out one by one to lay them down in their crib.

Jack had started breakfast while she was in the other room. "Thanks Honey. I can finish while you go change, if you want."

"That's ok, I'm not leaving today."

"No work?"

"No, I left a note on the door of the jail that I would be here, so if someone needed me, they could find me. I'm staying home today."

"That sounds great. I'm glad."

Derek and Mandy were watching everything going on around them, amazed at the craziness of the morning and how Jack and Elizabeth worked together to get everything done.

Mandy was overwhelmed, realizing being so young and married and now a mother, she may have bitten off more than she could chew. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how to take care of a baby or be a wife. When she thought about the life she and Derek ran from, she knew they had to try because they couldn't go back. Not now.

Derek was overwhelmed too but mostly he was learning, watching Jack with his children, watching him interact with Elizabeth. He obviously loved them all very much and Derek decided he would try very hard to be as good at it as Jack was.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You can tell me, you know."

"I'm just scared."

"Me too, but we are safe here, so you don't need to worry."

"What if they find us?"

"They won't. We changed our names. No one will find out," he whispered.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched their daughter eat. "I never thought about being a mother. Especially not now, but I'm glad we have her. She gives me a little bit of hope."

"That can be her middle name. "Megan Hope."

"That's perfect. I love it."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sacrifices

"Derek, do you want to go to town with me?" Jack asked from the kitchen.

"Mandy? Do you mind? I need to see about getting a job."

"Of course not. We will be fine." Mandy reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He walked out the door to wait for Jack.

Derek and Mandy had been staying with the Thorntons for three days and nights and it was getting exhausting but Elizabeth enjoyed teaching Mandy anything she had a question about. This morning she taught her how to make toast and eggs and light the stove. Yesterday it was how to bathe Megan.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mandy?"

"How did you know that Jack was the one you wanted to marry?"

"Probably the same way you knew with Derek."

"What about you though?"

Elizabeth turned and dried her hands. "Well, I knew the first time we danced. He always gets this look in his eyes." She smiled. "It makes my knees weak and I get butterflies in my stomach. He is such a kind man and always treated me with respect. I just knew. That first dance was magical." She reached down and picked up Will who had wandered over. "Hi, Will. Where's your brother?"

"He's here Mama," Caleb announced from the toy area. "He likes my train."

"Thank you Caleb."

Elizabeth sat down at the table with Will. "So what's your love story Mandy? I bet it's a good one."

"No, not like yours."

"I'd love to hear it."

"I need to feed Megan." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Mandy? You're safe here. I won't judge."

"I know. I can't."

Elizabeth thought about what she knew of Mandy and Derek so far, which wasn't a lot. They were young, about sixteen. They had only been married six months, which meant Mandy had been pregnant before they got married. They didn't have money and they didn't share details about where they were from or their families. Elizabeth had a gut feeling they were running away, but why?

Around lunch time, Derek came back ecstatic. "Mandy? I got a job!"

"You did? What is it?"

"There's a new farmer that just moved to town. He needed a ranch hand. So I will be doing that."

"Do you know how to do that?"

"No, but he said he will teach me. This will be good. We can finally have some money to pay for the things we need."

"And move to the place in town?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Elizabeth, we appreciate that so much but we can see how hard this is. You and Jack need your house back." What Mandy meant was, to have each other back. She could see the looks they gave each other when they said goodnight. They missed each other a great deal. Their love was strong and she hoped hers and Derek's would be that way someday.

"Well, at least stay tonight?"

They agreed which made Elizabeth feel a little better about them leaving. The mother in her wanted to protect them, even though she didn't know from what.

THAT AFTERNOON

"Aunt Leesa! You're here!" Caleb announced.

"Yes, Caleb. It's good to see you." He ran up and hugged her.

"Hi Baby!" he said as he kissed her tummy and then ran off to play.

"Hi, Elizabeth." Leesa walked in to the kitchen where Elizabeth and Amanda were having tea. Elizabeth got up and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I feel good."

"I'm so glad. This is Amanda James and Megan."

The ladies talked about their lives, well Elizabeth and Leesa did, and took care of the children for the next few hours until dinner time when Derek walked in with news.

"Elizabeth?"

"Derek? Is Jack with you?"

"No ma'am. He gave me this note to give to you."

"Ok, thank you." She opened it, immediately worried, but calm.

Dear Elizabeth,

I received a telegram calling me out of town. I will be gone by the time you get this. I don't have details, except that I am needed immediately. Derek said he will check on you daily and so will Bill and Mom. I will send a telegram or letter if I can.

I love you and I miss you already,

Jack

Elizabeth sighed and put it in her apron pocket to read later. "Who's hungry?" she asked with a forced smile on her face.

THE NEXT DAY

"Are you sure you are ok with us moving, with Jack away?"

"Oh, yes of course. We will be fine here." Jack had been gone not even twenty four hours and now Mandy and Derek and the baby were moving. It was bittersweet for Elizabeth but she knew it was necessary. They needed to make their own way.

They didn't have much but they loaded their things in a borrowed wagon and drove away soon after.

The house seemed so quiet and empty. Jack was gone, they were gone. It was just Elizabeth and the kids now. Elizabeth decided to make herself busy and change the sheets on her bed, clean the kitchen, and give the kids baths. She was thankful for the tub. It was certainly a luxury that wasn't necessary. When the kids were in bed that night, she turned down the lamps, lit a few candles and took a hot bath herself. She used the bubble bath Jack enjoyed and settled in to read the note again.

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth had not heard a word from Jack and he had been gone a week. Then he just showed up about dinner time, like he always had. "Mama! Daddy's home. He's back!"

"He is? Oh thank goodness!" She was so relieved and happy, it was killing her to wait for him to hop off Sargeant and come in the house. He walked in the door and smiled.

"Hi!"

"Daddy!" All five kids beat her to him. He got down on the floor and gave them all hugs and kisses.

"Did you miss me?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Sweetheart." She laughed as she watched the kids climb all over him.

Will walked over and pointed at Jack. "Dada!" He grinned showing his dimples.

"Yes, are you happy, Will?"

"Dada!"

Jack eventually coerced the kids into going to play so he could finally talk to Elizabeth. He took her hand and walked her into the kitchen area for a small bit of privacy. They stood looking at each other for a moment. "Hi, Honey." His fingers grazed her cheek. "I missed you," he whispered as he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

A few moments later Elizabeth paused to take a breath, her forehead on his. "Please don't ever leave me without saying goodbye. Please."

"I'm sorry. I had to go. Sometimes I can't take the time to come home."

"It would take ten minutes, Jack. Ten minutes and I might not go crazy worrying about you." She stepped back and started to gather things for supper.

Jack looked at her. She was upset and tired. "Honey, please don't be upset."

"Jack, you didn't say goodbye and you didn't send me a telegram. I didn't know if you were hurt or worse. Ten minutes, Jack! That's all." She took off her apron, handed it Jack and walked away.

"Daddy's making dinner." She walked across the room, climbed into bed, and rolled over.

Jack was baffled. One minute they were enjoying saying hello again and the next she was mad because he didn't say goodbye or send a telegram. What was really bothering her? Usually she was understanding about those things.

"Daddy, eat soon?" Emmy asked.

"Hey, Sweetie. Yes, let me make us some supper." He had no idea what she had planned to make but he went for simple and something everyone liked. Hot cheese sandwiches.

During dinner Caleb brought up Elizabeth. "What's wrong with Mama?"

"I think she's tired. We just need to give her time alone so she'll feel better."

"Ok, Daddy."

A few hours later, Emmy, Caleb, Maddie and Will were asleep but Drew wouldn't close his eyes. He wanted to nurse but Jack didn't want to bug Elizabeth so he got up and walked him around, pacing back and forth, bouncing him, humming. Finally he drifted off so Jack put him down.

Jack needed a bath. It had been a few days and he needed to relax. He turned off all the lamps and lit a few candles. After awhile the water was heated and the bubble bath and wine was poured.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. "Sweetie?"

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm going to take a bath. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure." She sat up and unbuttoned her shirt. "What did you make for supper?"

"Cheese sandwiches. Do you want one?"

"I can make it."

"No, I'll do it. You just relax." She changed into her robe and walked to the table to sit. Within minutes it was ready. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He touched her face and bent down, kissing her softly.

He didn't say anything, he just went to get in the bath, pulling the curtain around the tub. She ate her sandwich and joined him.

"Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?" He kissed her temple and stroked her arm with his fingers.

"I already did."

"No, you covered up what is bothering you by getting upset that I didn't send you a telegram."

"Jack. I'm just going to bed."

"Elizabeth, look at me." She sighed and sat back against him, turning her head. "What aren't you telling me? Did you hear from your family?"

"No. No one has written."

"You're worried?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Drew started crying in the crib. "He needs me. Thanks for dinner."

She dried off, threw her robe on, and walked over to Drew picking him up. "Hi, Baby. Hungry?"

"Mama," he whimpered. She sat on the bed and nursed him, kissing his curls, watching his little mouth moving as he drank, his fingers resting on her chest. He looked up at her, smiling, touching her lips. She smiled back, kissing his fingers.

Jack came over and crawled into bed next to her, watching her, her face showing the enormous love in her heart for their son and something else. Maybe a hint of sadness that everyone was growing fast and this stage that she adored so much would be over soon?

Jack continued watching her. "What Jack?"

"Can't I just watch you? You're incredibly beautiful all the time, but right now…"

She looked at him. He had always loved watching her feed their babies.

"Sweetheart? It's not just one thing is it?"

"No," she said as she started to tear up. She stood up and put Drew in his crib. "I've tried, Jack. I really have, but I don't know if I can stay here much longer. I need to go home. I'm sorry. I wanted this to work. I wanted to be happy here." He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

"Elizabeth, we made it half way. Six months is all we have left."

"I can't do it, I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do? Take our children and leave me here?"

"I don't know. I just know I can't do it anymore." She stood up and walked away with a finality in her tone. She had decided and he was pretty sure it would happen soon if he didn't find a way to resolve it.

YET ANOTHER WEEK LATER

He stewed about it for a week. He and Elizabeth didn't mention their conversation during that time for the sake of the children, going on as if everything were fine.

One morning Jack went to see his Mom, hoping for some advice. "Morning Jack."

"Morning Bill. Is Mom upstairs?"

"Yes, is everything ok?"

"No, but it will be. I just need to talk to Mom."

UPSTAIRS

"Jack? Good morning. Wait…what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

He raised his eyebrows, confirming her statement. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. I'll get you some coffee."

After she sat down, he decided to just tell her. "I think Elizabeth's taking the children and going home."

"What? What about you?"

"I can't leave for six more months."

"She's leaving you here? That doesn't sound like her at all. She can't be without you for that long. She goes crazy after two days." She thought for a moment. "Jack you need to talk to her. Those children need you, she needs you."

"I need them." His eyes lit up as he thought of a plan.

"Of course you do."

"Mom, the only thing I can do, if I don't want my family to leave, is to quit."

"Quit? The Mounties?"

"My family is more important to me. If I lose them, I'll have nothing." He walked out and walked to the jail to prepare his letter of resignation.

Later he walked home, prepared for what could be either the end of his career or the possibility of losing his family, neither of which he wanted. It may start a huge fight, they may end up in tears, or they may end up closer than ever.

He took a deep breath and walked in the door, removing his boots and uniform jacket. He took the letter out of his pocket and stared at it. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Bug." He squatted down and hugged her. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Daddy."

"Caleb? Can you take your sisters in to your room and play? I need to talk to Mama."

"Ok, Daddy."

"Jack, it's almost time to eat."

"Dinner can wait a bit. We need to talk." She turned when she heard his tone.

"About what? What's in your hand?" He walked over and handed it to her. "Jack? What is this?" Her eyes got bigger as she kept reading. "What? No! You are not resigning."

"Of course I am. You think I'm going to let you take our five children and leave me? That won't happen as long as I'm alive."

"Jack I wasn't going to leave you. Just this town."

"For six months, Elizabeth! I would not be with you for six months."

"We would find a way to get through it."

"No. I can't be away from my children for six months. It's out of the question!"

"You aren't resigning."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm resigning. I'll send it in the morning."

Neither of them could fall asleep. They tossed and turned, both of them grasping tightly to the stubbornness they felt for the situation.

Elizabeth got up with him at four o'clock. He dressed to leave and grabbed the letter.

"Jack you can't quit. You love your job. You won't be happy if you do this." He walked over and grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes.

"Don't you see, Elizabeth? I love my job, but I love you and our children more. I would give it up to make you happy, in a heartbeat." He kissed her gently. "I don't want you to be unhappy. If you are, we need to do something, but separating the family isn't the answer. It can't ever be the answer."

"Please don't resign," she whispered.

"Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"I wasn't leaving you, I was leaving this place."

"It felt like you were, like you were giving up on us." He grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"Never, I wouldn't do that, I promise." She mumbled into his lips as he kissed her, making her forget everything bad and making her remember everything good, everything they loved about each other, all the promises they had made, including the most important one. The one they always had trouble remembering, because they were human. The one where they promised to work things out together.

Awhile later, they laid in bed, facing each other, arms wrapped around each others waists, her cold toes between his feet, foreheads touching. They had no words. He was afraid to ask if she was still going, even though he was pretty sure she wasn't. She was overwhelmed that he would have given up everything to leave with her, but not entirely surprised.

"No, Jack. I'm not going. I'll stay," she whispered. He chuckled.

"I should have known you would read my mind."

She smiled. "I could see it on your face. Your eyes give you away." She sat up and slipped her robe on. "Always have." He grabbed her arm. "I'm just going to make coffee. Want some?"

"No." She smiled at him again and kissed his soft lips, knowing what he wanted was her.

"Well, I do. I haven't slept at all and the kids will be up very soon."

"Hey," he whispered grabbing her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, more than anything." She sat back down next to him, "I'm so sorry, Jack. That I ever said I was leaving and that you thought I was giving up on us. I'm so sorry." He reached up and caught her tear with his thumb.

"Shhh, Baby. It's ok. I understand now. We will make this work." She nodded and then got up to make coffee.

Jack quickly got dressed in case the kids came out and then walked to the kitchen. Elizabeth handed him a cup and they sat down at the table. "What time do you need to go in today?"

"I'm not. I'm not resigning, but I requested some time off. I'm taking this week. I cleared it with HQ for Bill to handle things."

"Good," she got up and touched his shoulder. "I need to get dressed and feed Will."

After that day, they chose not to speak of it again. Jack decided, however, to be more conscious of how everyone in his family was feeling, if they were happy, or sad. Overwhelmed or stressed. He tried to make sure they all had a little bit of joy everyday.

Elizabeth decided not to hide her feelings, good or bad. To rely on Jack and Bill and Charlotte and not concentrate on missing home. She wanted to try to enjoy the time, because they were together.

Jack also tried his best to make sure he and Elizabeth had time to themselves, whether a bath, an early breakfast or just talking after the kids were asleep. Whatever it was, it gave them time to talk about whatever was on their minds.

This particular day, Jack decided to take everyone to town to see Papa and Grandma. It was warm for February and not snowing so they all piled in the wagon to go to town. Elizabeth sat in back, holding both boys, Caleb was next to her on one side, his arms around Emmy and Maddie on the other side.

"Thank you, Caleb, for helping me. I wish I had an extra set of arms sometimes."

Caleb and Maddie giggled. "You would look funny, Mama. Four arms."

"I know, but it sure would be helpful. Actually, if there were two of me, that would work better."

"Two Mamas?" Emmy asked.

"Yep, I could get so much done. The house would be spotless."

"Um, I think I can only handle one of you, Elizabeth."

"Very funny, Constable." He chuckled.

When they got to the store, Jack helped everyone down and then took Will from Elizabeth.

They all walked through the store, pausing to say hi to Diana.

"The whole Thornton family!" she said in amazement. "Haven't met the twins yet."

"Jack is holding Will and this is Drew," Elizabeth said, patting his back.

"They are so adorable, Elizabeth. How old are they now?"

"Almost seventeen months." Diana held her hands out to Drew.

"Can I hold you?" He snuggled closer to Elizabeth, hiding his eyes in her chest.

"He's the shy one. I bet Will would go to you." Jack walked over and Will immediately held his arms out to Diana.

"Honey, I'm going to take the kids upstairs, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be up in a bit."

UPSTAIRS

"Gamma! Papa! Missed you," Emmy yelled as they walked in.

"Did you now?" Papa asked as he knelt beside Emmy. "How much did you miss us?"

Emmy held her arms out wide. "This much!" Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Love Papa."

"Love you too, Baby."

Caleb and Maddie were at the table with Jack when Charlotte decided to make hot chocolate. "Son, do you want some?"

"Yes, Ma. Thank you."

"Can I help, Gamma?" Maddie asked.

"Of course. Come here." Charlotte picked her up and put her on the counter next to the stove.

"You're almost five aren't you, Bug?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Wow. I remember the day you were born. You were so beautiful, just like your Mama. You make Grandma feel old."

"You're not old, Gamma."

"Thank you, Bug."

"How old are you, Gamma?"

"Forty six."

"Wow." Charlotte chuckled.

"Do you think that sounds old?"

"Yes, but I don't care. I still love you."

"What a relief," Charlotte said, laughing.

Jack and Elizabeth sat at the table in Bill and Charlotte's place listening to the laughter of their kids as they heard a story Bill was reading. Jack moved his chair right next to Elizabeth as she fed Drew under a blanket. Elizabeth slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He lifted her hand to his lips.

"Mama, I want to stay too! Caleb gets to." Maddie came up and stood in front of Elizabeth.

"Maddie, did you ask Papa?"

"No."

"Go see what he says."

"Papa, can I stay too? I'll be good, promise. Please?"

"Of course. Emmy too if she wants."

"Me stay? Yay! Mama, me stay?" Emmy ran over to Elizabeth asking permission.

"Yes, Em. You can stay too."

"Tank you Ma."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

A little later, Elizabeth and Jack were on their way home with two babies instead of five. "Hmmm, wonder what we will possibly find to do with only two children tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's see. A candlelit dinner, bath and a glass of wine. Early to bed. That sounds good to me."

"Me too. Sounds perfect."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Elizabeth fed both babies and changed into her new nightgown and robe. This one was still silk but dark blue with black lace edging, thin straps, and the robe was black silk. It was a bit expensive, but she saw it in a catalog and ordered it before talking herself out of it. After all, she rarely bought herself anything new and Jack would not mind, at all.

"Dinner is ready Sweetheart," Jack said from the kitchen.

"Be right there." She walked out of the shadows that had been created by the candles. Jack looked over and stopped, mesmerized. She could feel his eyes on her, looking, taking her in, causing her to blush.

She was exquisite. Her dark curls over her shoulder, the candles making her skin glow and her eyes twinkle. Her long, beautiful legs visible as the nightgown and robe grazed just above her knees. He couldn't look away.

"Jack, are you ok?" she asked, quietly laughing.

"Um, yeah. You look amazing. Is that new? Well, it must be because I would remember that, believe me." He was babbling, nervously.

"You like it, then?" She smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle and looked up, suddenly shy.

"Yeah. I do. I have a new favorite." He smiled and looked down, realizing he had given himself two forks and given Elizabeth two knives. He quickly switched a fork and knife, hoping she hadn't noticed.

She walked closer and caught his eye. "What's for dinner?" She smelled good too.

"Um, I'm having a hard time remembering right now."

"Yeah? Why's that?" She was standing extremely close to him, not touching, just there.

He shut his eyes for a moment and smiled. "I'm a little distracted. It's your fault too."

"Mine?" She slipped her fingers into his hands.

"You come out here looking like that and you expect me to be able to concentrate on anything?" She laughed. Then she stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

"Why don't we sit? It's smells good."

"Yeah, you do…I mean yes it does." He smirked, shaking his head. He pulled her chair out for her and then sat down at his place. He poured them both a glass of wine and then took her hand. "I'm glad we're able to do this. It's nice."

"Me too."

"I have something for you."

"You do? You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." He pulled a small box out from behind a candle and handed it to her.

"Jack?"

"Open it." She lifted the lid and gasped. She sat speechless for a moment and then looked at him. "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It had to have cost a lot, Jack."

"I saved for the last year, but it doesn't matter. I wanted to get you something that would mean something to you. There's a diamond for each of our kids."

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger with her wedding ring and engagement ring.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. It's wonderful."

"You're wonderful." He gently pulled her to his lap. "I need you to know that I appreciate you and I know that it was difficult to give up everything to come here and then to stay. I also want you to know that as much as I love my job, it will never mean so much that I would choose it over you and our family. Never. You are the most important things in my life and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Love. For everything. I don't mean just the ring. You have always taken care of our family, even when it was just you and me. We have had some rough times, but through it all, I have always known that I could rely on you, and I am very blessed, we are very blessed, to have you." She touched his chin. "I love you," she said as she kissed him. "Very much."

"I think, we should eat later." She smiled and blew out the candle.

"My thoughts exactly."


	7. Chapter 7 - That's Life

Elizabeth woke up and looked at her finger, still amazed at Jack's gift. It was expensive and unnecessary but she loved it and what it meant. She was starving so she got up and went to have a roll leftover from their dinner. She sat down at the table and heard Drew whimper so she took a bite, picked him up, and came back to finish her snack.

"Num num Mama," he whimpered again. He was hungry.

She sat him on the table in front of her. "Do you want a bite of mine?" She gave him a small piece but he shook his head.

"Mama." He just wanted to nurse so she complied, not really minding. She got him settled and got up to get another roll.

"Daddy makes good food, Drew. You'll like it someday." Drew giggled as he watched her eat. "What's so funny?" She tickled his toes prompting him to wiggle and smile.

"I love you, Andrew Michael, to the moon and back." She ran her fingers through his dark curls, watching him drift back to sleep as he ate.

"Hey," Jack said as he joined her at the table.

"Hi."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, just fine. Just feeding Drew. He's almost asleep and then I can go back to sleep too."

"He and Will are so different, aren't they?"

"Yeah." She looked down and kissed his cheek. "I love that one of them is dependent on me still. It makes me feel better, knowing I can still give him what he needs and it will make him happy."

"What do you mean? You make all our children happy. You take very good care of them."

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud I guess."

"Do you mean depending on you to feed them?"

She looked up at him, knowing he knew what she meant. "Yeah. They're growing up. It won't be long and this part of my life will be done." She stood up and put Drew back down next to his brother.

She sat on the couch and covered herself with a blanket, hoping Jack would come over. He did.

"Sweetheart, what are you saying?" He thought he knew but he wanted it to be her idea, not his.

"I'm saying I will miss nursing the boys." He kissed her forehead.

"I know you will."

"I might also be saying that I wouldn't be too upset if we had another baby at some point." He smiled and turned his head to look at her.

"Six kids, Honey? That's a lot."

"Says the man who wanted ten."

"That was before we had five."

"Are you saying you don't want another one, Jack?" She never expected that.

"No, that's not what I mean exactly. I was surprised I guess. I thought we were done, you were done."

"Maybe I am. Let's just see what happens."

A few hours later, Jack got up to make pancakes for breakfast knowing the older kids would be home soon and loved them. He fried up some bacon he got from the pig farmer down the road and toasted some bread.

"Oh my, that smells great, Jack." She saw the stack of pancakes on the plate next to him and grabbed a plate of her own. "So good, Sweetie. Want a bite?" He opened up his mouth and she fed him.

"Not bad," he admitted after he swallowed.

The door opened and the kids, Charlotte, and Bill walked in. "Hi, babies! I missed you," Elizabeth said as she walked over to meet them, kissing everyone's cheeks.

"Um, Elizabeth, Sweetie, aren't you cold?" Charlotte asked, gesturing to her silk nightgown and open robe. Elizabeth's eyes got big and her cheeks turned pink.

She tied her robe closed and laughed. "Sorry. I should have changed."

"You look beautiful," Bill commented.

"Elizabeth, you do look amazing in that. Shoot, if I still looked as good as you, I'd wear that too. No need to apologize. Plus I'm sure Jack loved it." Elizabeth turned even redder and turned her attention to Emmy who was pulling on her hand.

"Hi, Sweetie. Did you have fun with Gamma and Papa?"

"Yes, Mama. Hungry."

"Well Daddy is making pancakes. Why don't you go see him?"

"Ok." The other two were already eating.

"Mom, Bill? Do you want to stay for pancakes?"

"Do I smell bacon?" Bill asked as he went to the kitchen.

"I guess we're staying."

"Good. I'm going to change and grab the boys and then I'll be in."

"Papa!' Will yelled as he and Drew toddled in ahead of Elizabeth.

"William Thomas! Come here big boy," Bill teased as he picked him up. "Want a bite?" He nodded so Bill gave him a bite of pancake.

"Num num," he said as he chewed. Then he leaned over and picked up a piece of bacon off Bill's plate and started chewing on it.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I guess he's hungry. What about you, Drew?"

She put him in his high chair and gave him some pieces of pancake which he proceeded to feed to her more than himself.

Jack finally joined his family at the table. "Oh, you changed, Honey."

She looked at him, turning pink. "Of course I changed. Now, let's change the subject."

"Is that a new ring, Elizabeth?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, Jack gave it to me last night."

"Wow. That is beautiful, Sweetheart."

"I think so too, thank you."

The next few weeks brought a lot of change to the town. It had a name, Harris Town, named after the family who founded the town, Travis and his sisters Diana, Penny, and Leah. A stage began to make a weekly stop and the building that was to become the furniture store was started.

Jack worked later, making rounds at the new construction building at the request of the owner, Harold Davis.

"Constable, nice of you to show up." He said it in a way that implied Jack was late.

"Same time I come every evening, Mr. Davis. Anything wrong?"

"No, can't say that there is."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, but what if something were wrong? You weren't here to stop it."

"Mr. Davis, I do have other things to do. I'm not here solely to keep watch over your building."

"So it seems."

"If that is what you are looking for, I can get you in touch with a security firm. Perhaps you can hire someone."

"If I'm not mistaken, it's your job to prevent crime, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"I, therefore, don't think it's too much to ask for you to make sure your day includes a visit to my construction site, to prevent crime. Do you?"

"Of course not, which is why I do come here. Every night. At this same time. Now, since there doesn't seem to be anything of the criminal nature happening, I am leaving. See you tomorrow, Mr. Davis."

Jack left Mr. Davis every night with tense shoulders and a dread of going back the next day. He figured, the attitude he showed was a result of getting exactly what he wanted, exactly when he wanted it, for years. Jack didn't operate that way and if it was the last thing Jack did as the Constable in Harris Town, he would break Mr. Davis of that expectation.

He walked in the door to his house, tired and tense and needing quiet, but in a house with five children, quiet didn't happen all that often. Elizabeth looked at his face as he walked in and knew he needed space. "Hey. Dinner is almost ready, but why don't you go lay down for awhile?" He nodded, gave her a kiss, and walked into the kids room to lay down.

The kids were waiting at the table for dinner. "Mama? Where's Daddy?" Caleb asked.

"He went to lay down. He's pretty tired."

"Oh. Can I go see him?"

"No, he's resting, and we need to keep our voices down, ok?" She looked at him and his sisters for confirmation that they were listening. They nodded and she smiled. "Thank you."

After an hour, Jack joined his family, feeling better, or at least with more patience.

"Hi, Daddy. Did you take a nap?"

"Yes, Bug. Come here. I need a hug." He picked her up and held her close.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Not as much as I love you, Bug."

"Yes, I love you soooooooo much. To the moon and back."

"That's nice to say. Where did you learn that?"

"Mama said it and I like it."

"Me too." He sat on the couch, keeping her close, listening to Elizabeth talking to the other kids, giving them baths. "Don't you need a bath, Bug?"

"Yes, but its not my turn yet. I'll stay here with you, ok?"

"Yes, please. I like snuggling with my Bug."

"You used to rock me, Daddy."

"Do you remember that?"

"Yes. I liked that."

Jack stood up and walked over to the rocking chair. "Let's rock then." Maddie laid in his arms and looked at his face.

"Daddy, are you sad?"

"No, why?"

"Your eyes look sad. Mama said you're tired, but you look sad."

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm tired, but I had a rough day at work."

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Maybe."

"When you have a bad day, just think about Mama. She makes your eyes happy." He chuckled.

"She makes my heart happy. So do you, Bug. Very happy."

"Bug, time for your bath," Elizabeth said as she walked up to them. "Hi, Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Better."

"See Daddy. Your eyes are happy because Mama is here."

"You're right, Bug. They are." Maddie ran off to take her bath and Elizabeth looked at Jack who was smiling at her. Jack pulled her down for a moment to his lap.

"What did she mean?"

"She said my eyes looked sad. I told her I had a bad day and she said to think about you because you make my eyes happy."

"What did you say to that?"

"I said you make my heart happy."

"That's very sweet." She kissed his lips, lingering for a moment. "I should check on the kids," she said as she kissed him again. "Give me an hour and we can talk, ok?" He nodded and kissed her once more.

Will walked up and touched his knee. "Hi, buddy."

"Up?" He held his arms out so Jack picked him up.

"Are you sleepy?" He nodded, putting his head on his chest. Drew walked up next and wanted up.

"Time to sleep for you too?" He nodded. Jack rocked them for a few moments and then put them in bed.

Caleb, Maddie, and Emmy were in bed a short time later and Jack was dozing on the couch, waiting for Elizabeth.

She sat down carefully, not wanting to wake him up, but he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, do you want to go to bed? We can talk tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm so tired."

"You've been tired a lot lately. Are you feeling ok?"

"Mmhmm." He was falling asleep again.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to bed."

"Ok."

He didn't move, he just started snoring. She covered him with a blanket and went to bed.

At three when she got up to feed Drew, Jack was still on the couch. She sat down in the rocking chair as Jack suddenly sat up, breathing hard. "Jack? What's wrong?" She stood up with Drew and walked over to the couch. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." He sat back and rubbed his face.

"What was it about?"

"Same thing it's always about," he said quietly.

"What do you mean, always? Have you been having a lot of nightmares?"

"Some."

"I'm guessing the reason you didn't tell me was so I wouldn't worry?"

He looked at her, confirming her assumption.

"Sweetie, what are they about?"

"Well, mostly you leaving."

"Leaving? Jack, like when I was going to go home?"

"Yeah, something like that. It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed."

She finished feeding Drew and climbed in next to Jack. "Tell me the truth, ok? Are you still worried that I'm going to leave?" He stared at her face, unsure of what to say.

"Jack? Talk to me."

He sat up and stared out the window. "I know in my heart you won't leave."

"But?"

"I've been thinking about it. All the times I've had nightmares it comes down to being afraid of losing you. It's not logical, because I know you aren't going to choose to leave. Somewhere in my head, I still have that fear and so I have nightmares. Eventually they go away. I just have to deal with them."

"Jack, come here." She held her arms out and he slipped down into them. "I don't know what to say except what you already know. I'm not leaving you. I promise, ok?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He was frustrated when he couldn't fix things and he couldn't fix his fear. He didn't know where it came from, but ever since he was shot four years before, the irrational fear showed up and he didn't know how to handle it.

An hour later, he got up, got dressed and made coffee.

"Sweetie?" He jumped, not expecting her to be there. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Its fine." She looked at him, noticing the dark circles and red eyes of a tired man.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I can't, I have rounds. I'll see you tonight ok?" He walked past her, kissing her cheek and started to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.

"Three things, Sweetheart. One, I love you. Two, please remember not to push me away, like last time. Three, I think you need to come back over here and give me a proper kiss goodbye. I mean, a kiss to the cheek is nice but hardly enough to last me through the day." He smiled and walked closer.

"Three things. One, I love you too. Two, I won't push you away, I need you too much. Three…" He grabbed her face gently with his hands and covered her lips with his, effectively taking her breath away.

"How was that?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Better." She laughed quietly. "Have a good day."

LATER THAT DAY

"Caleb? Aunt Leesa is coming today, but you still need to do your schoolwork."

"Yes, Mama. I will."

"Thank you, and you too Bug. You need to practice your letters."

"Aw, Mama. I know my letters. Why do I have to practice?"

"You know most of them. You need to write slower so that people can read them."

"What people?"

"Me and then when you go to school, your teacher.."

"You aren't my teacher?"

"Yes, now I am, but not always. Come eat your breakfast and then you can get started. Caleb, you too."

Leesa walked in a few minutes later. "Hey everyone."

"Aunt Leesa! Yay!" Everyone ran over to see her. Drew lit up when he saw her, smiling and arms up, begging to cuddle.

"Hi, Drew. Did you miss me?"

He nodded, "Up."

"Hi, you are such a big boy."

Elizabeth and Leesa didn't get a chance to catch up until the kids were napping. "Elizabeth? You seem tired. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. What about you? You have a month left, right?"

"Yes, I'm so happy I've made it this far."

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Only a girls name so far."

"What is it?"

"Olivia."

"That's so pretty. I love that, but what if it's a boy?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling it's a girl."

THAT EVENING

Jack and Travis walked in as the kids were waking up. "Dada!"

"Hi, Will. Do you want out?"

"Ya, dada. Up!"

He picked him up and set him down and then let Drew out too.

"Jack, you're home early," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Yeah, I did my rounds early. Mr. Davis wasn't too happy about that but I wanted to get home."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Can you get the kids up for me, please?"

"Yes, if I get a kiss hello first."

"Well, I'm making dinner, so you'll have to come get it," she said with a smile.

Jack walked over. "Hi, Leesa, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Jack. Thank you."

"Excuse me a moment, while I kiss my beautiful wife." He kissed her gently. "Hi."

"Hi. Did you have a good day?"

"It was fine. We can talk later." He kissed her again and then went to get the kids.

"Has Jack been having bad days lately?"

"Yeah. He has nightmares sometimes and so he doesn't sleep and then Mr. Davis has been quite the customer. Jack usually has more patience, but with little sleep, it's been rough."

Elizabeth picked up Will and Drew and put them in their chairs. "Has he always had nightmares?"

"He gets them periodically since he was shot about four years ago."

"Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"Mama, I'm hungry. Is dinner ready?" Caleb walked in and sat down.

"Not quite, sweetie. Why don't you go play and I'll let you know when it's done."

"Ok."

Elizabeth stirred her stew again and sat down. "Caleb doesn't know. He will start worrying so I'll talk quietly. Jack was sent out of town and he was gone for awhile. Around the time he was supposed to come home, a man walked into the jail and shot him."

"Oh my goodness."

"I was newly pregnant with Emmy and Maddie was little so Charlotte and I went to Union City together. He had two surgeries and he almost died. Eventually they figured out the man's motive and arrested him, but before that, Jack started with the nightmares and for a month, he poured himself into his job and was never home. We started drifting apart. It was so hard, Leesa."

"You made it through."

"Yes, but ever since then he gets them periodically and it's always about losing me or his children. It's hard to see him struggle and not be able to help him." Jack walked in the room.

"Hi, sweetie. Do you want me to set the table?"

"Sure, thank you Jack."

After dinner, the kids were in bed and Leesa and Travis had gone home, so Jack and Elizabeth were chatting on the couch.

"Would you be ok if I went to town tomorrow? I want to check on Mandy and Megan."

"Sure. I can come home a little early and watch the kids."

"Thank you."

"I saw Derek at the farm yesterday when I was on my rounds. He said everything is going well. Megan is getting big and they're figuring things out."

"Good I'm glad." Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" She grabbed his hand and moved closer.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." She sat up and looked at him.

"So, I got a telegram from Mountie Headquarters."

"Should I be scared?"

"No, but we have a decision to make."

"Ok." She was still a bit nervous but she waited.

"They said we have the option to stay here another year or be transferred somewhere else."

"Can you request where they transfer you?"

"Yes, but there's no guarantee we would get it. We could be sent anywhere."

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I want to be with you. I don't care where we are." She slipped her hand into his, leaning back against his shoulder. "Elizabeth, I need to know what you want." She sat up again and stared at their hands. "Honey? Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't know. I guess I do. I know I don't want to start over somewhere else. The kids need stability and I guess I do too, but if you think it's best to move again, then we will go."

"So I guess we stay?"

"I guess we do."


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you. Come in."

"Good to see you too, Mandy. Megan is getting so big! May I hold her?"

"Yes, of course." She handed her over to Elizabeth and they both sat down at the table.

Elizabeth placed the sleeping baby on her chest, taking in her soft, baby smell. Oh, how she loved that smell. Yes, she had two babies already but they were getting older and less dependent on her. There was nothing like this stage and she really wanted to experience it, just one more time.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yes, just fine. How do you like being a mother?"

"Its hard, but I feel important, like what I'm doing counts for something."

"Yes, of course it does. Being a Mother is a wonderful gift. So is being a wife."

"Well, I have a lot to learn in both respects but I'm beginning to see that."

"Does Derek like his job?"

"He does. He's learning a lot and he even told me he wants to have a farm of our own one day."

"That's good. It's good to have a dream, something to work towards."

"Do you have dreams, Elizabeth?"

"I used to, but that's the thing about dreams. They can change."

"What did you used to dream about?"

"I always wanted to be a writer. I even wrote a few short stories about the town we used to live in. I sent them to a few publishers, but nothing ever happened. Then I dreamed of marrying Jack and having a family."

"That certainly came true."

"Yes it did."

"What do you dream of now? I bet you have one."

"I guess I do. I didn't realize it until recently, but I really want to have another baby."

"Does Jack want one?"

"He's always said he wants ten kids. I don't, but one more would be perfect, I think."

Elizabeth walked home a little later, her arms full of groceries from the store. As she walked in the door she heard her family chattering in the living room area.

"Daddy, when's Mama coming home?"

"Soon Caleb."

"I'm home now," she said with a smile.

"Mama, I'm glad you're here!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." She kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen to put everything away.

"Mama, I'll help you."

"Ok, thank you." She had never known Caleb to want to help put away groceries but she wasn't going to turn him down.

She watched him work. Every minute or so he would look at her, almost like he was making sure she hadn't left. When they were done she sat down and pulled him onto her lap. "Hey. How are you Caleb?"

"I'm ok. I'm glad you're here." That was the second time he said that.

"Of course I am. This is where I'm supposed to be."

"Mama, you're not going to leave me, right?" He turned and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Of course not. I'm not going anywhere." She didn't know why he was asking, but it made her concerned.

"Good." He just held on so she cuddled him back.

"Caleb, why did you think I was going to leave?"

"In my dream you left us. You weren't happy and you said you were leaving and not coming back. You were yelling at Daddy."

She pulled him gently away from her neck. "Caleb, look at me Sweetie. I'm not leaving. I love you and your brothers and sisters and your father way too much to walk out on you. I would never do that, ok?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too, so much. Now why don't you go play so I can make supper?"

"Ok."

Jack walked in with the twins a few minutes later, putting them in their chairs. "Hey, did you see Mandy?"

"Yes, I did. She seems to be doing very well."

"Megan too?"

"Yes, Megan too."

"Did you hold her?"

"Yes." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"How was that?"

"Perfect."

He knew his wife and he figured that the moment she met Leesa's baby in a few weeks, she would absolutely know she wanted another baby. However, it seemed she was already at that point.

"What?"

"What?"

"You were staring, Jack. Usually that means you want to say something."

"Just I love you. That's it." He smiled and her butterflies showed up.

"I love you too." He stepped over behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Did Caleb tell you about his bad dream?"

"No, what was it?"

She turned around to face him. "He said I was leaving. I apparently was yelling at you and said I wasn't coming back."

"Poor Caleb."

"He was in here helping me put groceries away and he kept looking at me, like he wanted to make sure I wasn't going anywhere."

"I guess we all fear the same things. Losing the people we love."

"I guess we do. I'm glad that we are all here together."

"Mama!" Drew yelled from his chair.

"Hey Drew. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and raised his arms.

"No, you stay there so I can make dinner."

"Num num, Mama."

"Soon sweetie." She turned around and made dinner while Jack tried to keep all the kids occupied. Before she was finished though, they heard a knock on the door and Travis walked in.

"Jack! Leesa is in labor. Her water broke."

"Ok, I'm coming." Jack jumped up and kissed Elizabeth on his way out the door.

Elizabeth was disappointed. She really wanted to be there.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte is on her way to watch the kids. Leesa really wants you there, so I asked. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh good. Thank you Travis. I'll come as soon as she gets here."

"Mama? Please don't go!" Caleb said panicked.

She knelt down in front of him. "Caleb, Aunt Leesa is having her baby so I'm going to be with her."

"Mama, please don't. I need you here."

She pulled him into her arms and held him for a moment. "Listen sweetie. I'm not leaving you and then not coming back. I promise. Grandma will be here with you and after the baby is born, Daddy and I will come home."

He held on to her and wouldn't let go. So even though he was much too big to carry around, she picked him up and held him as she dished out the food. Charlotte and Bill walked in and saw her carrying Caleb.

"Elizabeth? We're here."

"Good, thank you. Bill, can you take Caleb please?"

"No, Mama! Don't leave me."

"What's going on, Caleb?" Bill asked as he tried to pry him away from Elizabeth.

"No, Papa."

"Caleb, you need to listen to adults when they tell you things. Remember what Daddy said?" Elizabeth reminded.

"Don't say no," he whispered.

"That's right. Now go see Papa and tell him what's wrong." He unwrapped himself from her neck and went to Bill.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I don't want Mama to leave me."

Bill sat down with him at the table as Charlotte fed everyone else. "She'll be back, Caleb. You can stay with me and Grandma."

Elizabeth bent down and kissed Caleb. "I love you. I will see you soon." She didn't want to leave him this way but she knew they would be there for him like she would.

When she got to Leesa's she followed the sound of their voices.

"Hey everyone."

"Elizabeth, thank you for coming."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this. How are you?"

She sat down next to her on the bed and held her hand. "I'm scared but ready to meet her."

"Jack, how far along is she?"

"She's about half way."

"Ok, well, Jack and I will leave you and Travis for a bit. It might be good to rest before you have to push."

Travis came and laid down next to her while Jack and Elizabeth left the room.

"You're doing great, sweetie." He kissed her gently, holding her close.

"Thank you, but I'm so scared, Travis." A contraction started right then and she tried to breathe through it but it hurt so badly.

"Keep breathing sweetie. It will be over before you know it." After a few moments she relaxed into his shoulder, shutting her eyes. "If it's a boy, Leesa, what do you want to name him?" he whispered.

"It's a girl, I can feel it."

"Humor me, Sweetheart."

"Christopher?"

"I was thinking Jack."

"Jack Christopher or Christopher Jack?" Another contraction took her breath and made her moan. "But it's a girl, Olivia Beth."

Jack sat down on the couch with Elizabeth as they waited. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" She looked worried.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He moved so he could hold her closer against his chest. She held on to him as she drifted off, dreaming of a new baby in their life, but not Leesa's, her own. She wanted it so badly, and everyday that passed, her want grew. She'd been dreaming of a new baby girl every night and every time she closed her eyes.

Jack closed his eyes too and before they knew it, Travis ran out to get them. "Its time! She says she feels like pushing!"

An hour later, the sweetest sound Leesa and Travis had ever heard, echoed in the bedroom. Their daughter, Olivia Beth, was crying loudly and was alive and healthy. The unbelievable joy and love they felt when they held her, they were unable to put into words, so they just cried and held each other.

Jack and Elizabeth left them alone to get acquainted. Jack would check on them in an hour and then he and Elizabeth would go home.

They sat down on the couch again, both so happy for their friends, and both thinking about their own children's births and how happy they had been.

"Remember when I had Maddie, Jack? She was so amazing."

"You were amazing. The second I saw you with her, I fell in love with you all over again." He kissed her cheek and then slowly touched her face. "You fill my heart, Elizabeth. I love you so much."

"Jack, that's so sweet," she whispered. "I love you too."

Travis walked out holding Olivia. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I wondered if Elizabeth wanted to hold the baby? Leesa said you would want to."

Elizabeth held her arms out and took the tiny bundle from her father.

"Oh my goodness, she's beautiful, Travis." She put her on her chest, holding her close, feeling complete and comfortable, finding it difficult to hold back her tears. "What's her name?"

"Olivia Beth." That did it. The tears flowed and Elizabeth felt an instant connection to her "niece."

"Leesa wanted you to know how much you mean to her, us. You helped pull her out of a dark place and we are truly grateful, Elizabeth."

"She helped me too, so much. I'm so grateful." She stood up and hugged Travis and kissed Olivia's soft curls. "Auntie Beth loves you sweet girl." She smiled as she started sucking on her tiny fist. "Travis, she's hungry. You might want to take her back to Leesa."

"Ok, thank you. Both of you." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Travis sat down on the bed next to his sleeping wife. He couldn't believe they finally had a child. It had been a long, hard three years of loss and grief. He had pretty much come to terms with never having a child and now, his beautiful daughter was in his arms, alive and healthy. It was unbelievable. "Hi, Livy. I'm your Daddy. Thank you for being born. You've made us very happy." She let out a whimper and then a cry, waking Leesa.

"Trav? Is she hungry?"

"That's what Elizabeth said." Leesa sat up slowly against the headboard and unbuttoned her nightgown.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry?" She laid her down and watched as she latched on, eating with an

amazing strength for such a tiny girl.

"Honey, you did amazing today, I'm so proud of you."

"It was so painful, but so worth it. Look at her, Travis. She's here and she's alive and she's ours." He moved closer and watched his wife and daughter, incredibly grateful to have them.

Elizabeth and Jack walked in the door and were met with silence. It was late and everyone was asleep, including Charlotte and Bill. Jack suggested they let them sleep a little longer while they made some tea and ate dinner. Jack went to the icebox and pulled out the leftover stew to heat up while Elizabeth lit a candle and set the table.

Elizabeth watched as Jack stirred the food, apparently thinking of something good, because he was smiling. "Jack? What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"What about me?" she smiled as she got up and stood next to him.

"Just how beautiful you looked holding the baby. I could tell you were happy and comfortable the moment you touched her." He looked at her, waiting for confirmation.

She nodded. "I was."

"Ever since you had Bug, you touch a baby, holding it close, and your eyes light up. You were meant to be with children, in every way, teaching them or helping them, feeding them or just holding them."

"That's true. I feel like my life has meaning when I'm around them. I've always felt that way, from the moment I became a teacher."

They ate dinner and drank their tea, waiting for Charlotte and Bill to wake up so they could go to bed. Elizabeth heard Drew wake up. "Mama, up."

"Shhh, sweetie. Come here." She took him into the kitchen with her.

"Dada!" He leaned over toward Jack.

"Hi, Drew. What are you doing up?"

"Num num."

"You're hungry?" Drew nodded. Jack sat him on the table and gave him a few spoons full of stew. "Is it good?"

"Num num." He nodded, smiling. He opened his mouth for more and Jack fed him until it was gone.

"Mama?"

"Come here, baby. You need to go back to sleep."

"Mama," he whined as she unbuttoned her shirt to feed him. "Mama."

"Shhh." She stayed in the kitchen while she fed him so she could finish her dinner.

Jack walked in with his sketch pad. She watched as he started drawing. "You're not drawing me, are you?"

"What if I am?"

"Jack, I would rather you didn't."

"Why? You are perfect by candlelight."

"Far from perfect."

"You feeding your son, your hair over your shoulder, the light bouncing off your eyes. Amazing." The whole time he was talking, he never stopped drawing.

"Can I see it?"

"When I'm finished."

They stayed like that for about ten minutes when Charlotte walked in. "Hi, Sweetie." She kissed Elizabeth's temple and walked over to see what Jack was sketching.

"Jack, please don't show her that."

"Why?"

"Its embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing? Honey, she can see you feeding him right now. I'm not drawing anything she can't see or hasn't seen a million times before." She couldn't deny his reasoning, she did, in fact, feed her babies in front of Charlotte all the time. The drawing just seemed more private, somehow, like it should be for just her and Jack.

"I'm going to put Drew in bed."

"Two more minutes, Sweetie. Please?"

Charlotte sat down next to Elizabeth. "Don't be embarrassed. It's a beautiful picture. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Elizabeth shook her head and shrugged.

"So how is Leesa and the baby?"

"Great. It's a girl. She's perfect." Charlotte saw the light in Elizabeth's eyes and knew she wanted another baby.

"What did they name her?"

"Olivia Beth."

"That's a nice name. The Beth part, from you?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm going to wake Bill up so we can head home. You enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you, for watching them. Was Caleb ok once I left?"

"Yes, he's ok. Don't worry."

Two weeks later, Jack noticed Elizabeth sniffling in the kitchen as she made breakfast. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Um, can you get the kids up for me before you leave?"

"Sure." He thought for a moment and walked over, looking in her eyes. He saw sadness and he knew what it was. "You got your monthly?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." He opened his arms and held her. "I'm sorry. It will happen, I know it will."

She pulled away and went back to cooking, wiping her eyes. "Mama!" the twins yelled from their crib.

"I'll get them, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

After breakfast, Jack kissed Elizabeth goodbye and went to work. He did his rounds and then went to the mercantile to find Bill.

"Constable, good morning."

"Morning, Diana. Is Bill around?"

"Yes, he is in the store room if you want to go back there."

"Thanks." Jack wandered into the back room. "Bill?"

"Morning, son. How are you?"

"Good. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure."

"Have you heard who owns the large house next to the furniture store site?"

"No, you mean the two story with the barn out back?"

"Yeah. No one lives there, but it's in good condition."

"Maybe ask Diana or Travis."

"Good idea. Thanks."

A few days later, Jack found Travis at the livery.

"Travis?"

"Jack, what can I do for you?"

"How's Leesa and Livy?"

"Just fine. I think Leesa is planning on seeing Elizabeth today."

"Oh good. That will be good for Elizabeth."

"Leesa too."

"Hey do you happen to know who owns the house by the furniture store?"

"I do."

"You? Why don't you live there?"

"Too big for me. It's empty now and in good condition."

"Would you be willing to sell it to me?"

"Of course. I don't need it and you definitely need a bigger house."

"True. How much?"

"A dollar sounds good to me."

"Travis, be serious."

"I am. It's sitting empty. The way I see it, this way I'm helping a friend and making money."

"I'm paying you more than a dollar."

"Nope, that's the price. Take it or leave it."

Jack took it. He was grateful and excited and couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth. At lunch he went with Travis to see the house. It was bigger inside than he thought it would be. Four bedrooms, a room they could use for the bathtub, a kitchen and living room with a fireplace. The barn was in good condition, perfect for a couple horses and he was thinking a milk cow.

"What do you think, Jack?"

"Its perfect. Thank you Travis."

"You're welcome. When do you want to move?"

"Soon. This weekend?"

"Ok. I'll get some men and wagons together and we'll come Saturday."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"Daddy's home!"

"Thanks, Bug. Can you please help Caleb set the table? Dinner is almost ready."

"Can't he do it?"

"I would like you to help."

"But.."

"No, buts. Please help him Maddie."

She knew when Mama said Maddie, instead of Bug, she meant what she said, so she helped.

"Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Emma Claire, were you good today?"

"Yes." She giggled as he tickled her. "Love Daddy."

"Love you too, baby."

When the kids were in bed later, Jack poured two glasses of wine, took Elizabeth's hand, and led her to the couch. "How was your day, Sweetie?"

"It was fine. Same as always. The kids were good."

"I'm glad." They both took a sip of their wine.

"How was your day?"

"I was hoping you would ask."

"I could tell. You seemed like you had something to tell me during dinner."

"You know that big house next to the furniture store?"

"Yes." She took another sip.

"I bought it."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Travis owned it. He sold it to me."

"How much? We left all of our money in Hope Valley Bank."

"A dollar."

"A dollar?"

"He wouldn't take more. It's officially ours. We're moving Saturday."

"Wow. Ok, well, it has more room."

"Tomorrow, let's go see it. Mom is coming over, right?"

"Yes. She'll be here first thing."

"Ok, so you can come to town and see it. You'll love it. I know you will."


	9. Chapter 9 - Revelations

"We'll be back soon, Mom."

"Ok, take your time."

"Mama? Can I please go too? I haven't been to town in awhile." Caleb was pleading.

Jack hadn't told him about moving, but he needed to feel included too. He nodded at Elizabeth and she smiled.

"Ok, Caleb. Let's go."

"Thank you!" He put on his shoes and coat and the three of them left.

Elizabeth walked next to Jack, slipping her hand in his. Caleb ran ahead, kicking stones, picking up sticks, being eight years old.

"Jack, are you happy?"

"With what?"

"In general."

"Yes, are you?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "This town is growing on me. I still miss Hope Valley but I'm good here."

"I'm glad."

"Daddy! Do you see all those wagons? There's kids too." Jack and Elizabeth looked up to see four wagons pulling in to town. At least one of them had a child as Caleb pointed out. "Come on! Walk faster."

They laughed as he pulled them along with Jack's hand. "Ok Caleb. We're coming."

As they walked up to the first wagon, Caleb saw a girl a little older than him. "Hi! I'm Caleb."

"Hi, I'm Amy." Elizabeth watched Caleb. He was so excited and Amy was adorable. She had straight black hair down her back and green eyes.

Jack walked up to the side of the wagon and greeted the man that had jumped down. "Welcome to Harris Town. I'm Jack and this is my wife, Elizabeth and that's our son Caleb."

"I'm Adam, that's my wife Maggie."

"Mama? Can I go play with Amy?"

"No, sweetie. They just got to town and have to get settled. One day soon you will be able to."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, not today. Daddy and I have a surprise to show you anyway."

"A surprise?"

"Yep. Go say goodbye to Amy and then we'll show you."

They said goodbye to the new family and then made their way to the new house. "Why are we here, Daddy?"

"This is where we are going to live. Let's go inside."

"This is big. Wow." He ran upstairs to check everything out.

Jack watched Elizabeth walk around the kitchen and the living room, touching the counters and the mantle. "Elizabeth? What do you think?"

She turned and walked over to him, smiling. "Its perfect." She wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his neck.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen the rest of it yet."

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Its perfect."

"Good. Let's find Caleb." She nodded and took his hand as they climbed the stairs leading to the bedrooms. They found him in one of the bedrooms, kneeling, looking out the window.

"Can this be my room, Daddy? I really like it."

"Yes, this is yours."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy."

Jack took Elizabeth down to the end of the hall to the largest of the bedrooms. It had two windows on one wall and one on the other and a nice, large closet. "It'll be nice to have our own room again, won't it?" Instead of answering, she kissed him, making him lose all thoughts. After a moment he pulled away, laughing. "I guess that's a yes?"

"I can't wait." She kissed him again, this time making him wish they had come alone.

"Let's finish this later, ok?" She smiled, kissing him once more.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

BACK HOME

Caleb burst in the door. "Grandma, we met a new family in town and we're moving!"

"A new family?"

"Yes, and they have a girl and her name is Amy and she's nine and she's really pretty!"

Everyone laughed. "Are you excited, Caleb?" Jack teased.

"So you're moving?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, Ma. You know the house by the furniture store?"

"That big one with the barn out back?"

"That's the one."

"I have my own room, Grandma. It has a big window and a closet."

"That sounds great, sweetie. I'm glad you had a good day in town."

"I did!"

Maddie and Emmy wandered in to get Caleb. "Caleb, do you want to play with us?" Maddie asked.

"Sure, let's go."

Three days later, Jack took the day off to move. Travis, Adam, Richard, who was Adam's brother, and Bill came to help move the big furniture. Charlotte and Maggie came to help Elizabeth pack but also take care of the children, which included Amy, which delighted Caleb.

"So, Maggie, where are you staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're camping just outside town. Unfortunately, Adam didn't check ahead when he decided to move here to see if there were any houses available."

"Well, I can have Jack check to see if you can live here. It's owned by the Mounties but since we will be living somewhere else, maybe they'll sell it or rent it to you."

"Owned by the Mounties?"

"Yeah, when they stationed Jack here, they let us stay here."

"I didn't know he was a Mountie."

"Yes, and proud of it," she said with a smile.

Maggie frowned and turned back to continue packing up the dishes.

"Maggie? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"Are you sure? If I said something wrong, I certainly didn't mean…."

"No, Elizabeth." She turned and looked at Elizabeth and Charlotte, wondering if she could trust the two women she had just met. "About nine months ago, our oldest daughter, Andrea, ran off. She had met a boy at school and they ran away. We have no idea where they went and no one, not even "the Mounties" could find them."

"How old are they?"

"She had just turned sixteen. He was seventeen. I knew we should have forbid her to see him. Maybe she'd be safe now."

Elizabeth gasped as the realization hit her.

"Forgive me, nothing against your husband, but I honestly don't see what the point of having a Constable in town is, if they can't keep people safe."

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte who had picked up Will and raised her eyebrows. Charlotte mouthed the word "Mandy?" and Elizabeth nodded.

"Mama? Up?" Drew smiled up at Elizabeth, raising his arms.

"Hi, sweet pea."

Elizabeth continued packing with one arm as she held Drew in the other, her mind drifting to Derek and Mandy and Megan. What were the chances of Mandy being Andrea?

"Elizabeth? Sorry we're late. I got Diana to watch Megan so…"

"Andrea!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

That answered Elizabeth's question. Maggie rushed over and hugged her daughter, crying with relief to finally see her daughter alive and well again. Mandy hugged her back, but looked uncomfortable.

"Mandy?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Andrea, why is she calling you Mandy?"

OUTSIDE

"Jack, sorry I'm late. Mandy had to get Diana to watch Megan."

"That's ok, Derek. We're just getting started."

Adam froze when he saw who Jack was talking to. "Henry! Where is my daughter?" he grumbled, lunging for Derek. "Where is Andrea?!" Jack and Travis jumped forward to pull Adam off of Derek.

"Adam? This is Derek. His name isn't Henry. You've got the wrong guy!" Jack was struggling to stay upright as Adam was still fighting to get Derek.

"No! This is Henry Jones. He took my daughter from me and left town. Someone get the Constables. Have them send someone to arrest this boy."

"Adam, I'm a Mountie but I'm not arresting Derek. We need to find out what's going on first."

"I told you!"

"Daddy, please. Let us explain." Mandy came out of the house and walked up to Derek, grabbing his hand.

"Andrea, you stay away from him. He's not good enough for you."

"Daddy, he's my husband. He's Megan's father. I'm not staying away from him."

"You have a baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. She's beautiful and she's three months old, almost four."

A few hours later, Maggie and Adam promised to stay calm so Andrea and Henry would let them meet their granddaughter. After everything was moved to the Thorntons new home, Andrea, Henry, Maggie, Adam and Jack went to see the baby. Henry had insisted Jack be there, to make sure Adam didn't kidnap his wife from him, something he was sure would happen at some point.

"Andrea! She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Mom."

"May I hold her?"

"I don't think so."

"Sweetheart, nothing will happen."

"How do I know you won't take her from me?"

"I'm here, Mandy, I mean Andrea. I won't let that happen," Jack assured her. She looked at Jack and then hesitantly handed her over to Maggie.

Megan smiled at her Grandmother, waving her arms and cooing. "Andie, she's wonderful."

"Thank you." Her mom hadn't called her Andie for a long time and it made her miss her, even though she was in the same room.

Henry sat and watched his wife. He could tell she was wavering a bit and he was worried.

"Jack, come here," he whispered.

Jack walked over to the kitchen area. "Please don't let them take her. She's my wife now. She belongs with me!" Henry was trying to stay quiet, but he couldn't.

"I won't let that happen. I promise. I will stay here as long as you need me."

AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth was trying to get everything unpacked but she kept getting interrupted. Now it was time to make dinner, so she stopped and walked to the kitchen. She took out the fresh bread she had just made and cut slices to make hot cheese sandwiches.

"Mama? Have you seen my pillow? I can't find it anywhere."

"Caleb, I'm making dinner. We will look after we eat. Will you please set the table?"

"Yes, Mama."

Charlotte walked in with the other five kids a few moments later, including Amy. She put the twins in their chairs and the other three sat down.

"What can I help with, dear?"

"You've done a lot. I'm just going to make sandwiches and then I'm going to collapse, I think." She and Charlotte laughed.

"This is a nice house, Elizabeth. It's big."

"Anything is big compared to the other house."

"True. Do you think it's big enough?"

"Well, there's four bedrooms. That's what our house in Hope Valley had and we all fit."

"Yes, but what if you had another baby?" Elizabeth smiled at her.

"I'm not pregnant, Mom."

"No, maybe not yet, but you want to be, don't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I can tell and I know you. I can see the longing in your eyes, when you hold Livy or Megan, or even Will and Drew."

She shrugged. "It hasn't happened yet so maybe I'm done. Maybe my body is done."

"Sweetheart, how old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

"You are so young. How old was Abigail when she had Carrie?"

"Older. You're saying I shouldn't worry."

"Yes, you will get pregnant, I know it." She smiled and hugged her Mother-in-law.

"I hope so." She stepped back and wiped her eyes.

Caleb looked up. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. Are you hungry?" She kissed the top of his head and looked at everyone. "Amy? Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, sandwiches will be ready very soon."

She concentrated on making enough for everyone and cut them into squares and then poured milk for the kids.

"Mom, do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Bill walked in as they were eating. "Elizabeth? Jack wanted me to tell you he is staying at Andrea and Henry's tonight. He will see you tomorrow. Also, Maggie and Adam will pick up Amy after they eat dinner."

"Thank you, Bill. Will you and Mom stay here tonight?"

"Of course, if you want us to."

"I do."

"Ok, then, we will." Now with Jack away for the night and new people in town, Elizabeth felt better having them in the house with her and the children.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Elizabeth was upstairs when she heard the knock on the door. "Amy, Sweetheart? I think your parents are here."

Elizabeth walked downstairs and opened the door. "Adam? Is Maggie with you?" He made her nervous, and almost if Bill could sense it, he walked in the room too and put his hand on her arm to let her know he was there.

"No, she's not."

"Well, come in. Amy should be down in a moment. Would you like some coffee?"

"No ma'am. I won't be staying."

The silence was awkward, but she didn't know what to say so she stood, gripping Bill's arm. Amy walked down shortly after.

"Daddy, I'm ready."

"Ok, let's go."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton, for letting me play with Caleb and for supper."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. I hope you come again soon."

"Can I Daddy?"

"You have your lessons Amy."

"I'm a teacher. If she wants to do her lessons with Caleb and Maddie, she's welcome to come over here," Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but she will learn just fine at home. Let's go, Amy."

After they left, Elizabeth let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank you, Bill. He makes me nervous."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and went back to the living room to put wood in the fireplace. She followed him and sat down on the couch.

"How did you know?"

"I used to be a Mountie. I'm very observant." He winked at her. "Also, when a member of my family, in this case, my daughter, feels threatened, I like to keep them safe."

"I appreciate that."

Charlotte walked in with Will. "Elizabeth? Will won't go to sleep. He keeps asking for you."

"That's weird. Usually it's Drew." She reached up for him. "Hi, buddy. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Num num, Mama."

"Let's go get a snack then. Do you want applesauce?"

"Mama." He snuggled into her chest, wanting to nurse.

"Are you feeling ok?" She felt his head and he felt fine.

"Charlotte, let's go upstairs so Elizabeth can feed Will."

"No, you stay here. Enjoy the fire. I'm going to rock him and go to bed too."

"Let's have some wine, Bill."

"Ok, you get that and I will wait right here." She came back a few moments later with their wine and sat down.

"This is nice. I've missed having a fireplace."

"Me too." He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He looked at her, smiling with his eyes, the way she loved and then kissed her gently. "I love you, Charlotte Avery, and I always will."

"I love you too." She looked at him, reading his face. "What are you worried about?"

"Adam. I don't think that he's a good guy. I mean he's rough around the edges but I get a feeling that maybe there's a reason why his daughter ran away at such a young age."

"Do you think he's abusive?"

"I don't know yet, but I don't want you or Elizabeth alone with the children, without Jack or me, until I know."

"Ok. I understand, but Bill, I can protect us, if I needed to. I'm a good shot."

"No, Charlotte. I'm serious. If something happened to any of you, I couldn't handle it. I need you to promise." He was getting panicked and she knew he meant every word he was saying.

"Bill, it's ok. Yes, I promise." She put her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand into his. "Honey, I've never seen you like this."

"I've never had to worry about so many people I love before."

"You know, every single one of us, including Jack, love you just as much, right?

"I know. I'm very lucky."

UPSTAIRS

Elizabeth put Will in his crib and changed into her nightgown. She sat on the bed, wishing Jack was with her, but she knew that he was keeping a young family safe and Bill was keeping their family safe. It was part of his job and it was important.

Jack lay on the small couch in Henry and Andrea's one room apartment. He was cold and uncomfortable and ached to be holding his wife in his arms. He wanted to kiss his children goodnight and know that they were loved and safe because he was there. Instead, he was struggling to put together why a sixteen year old girl would run away from her parents, get pregnant and then marry her boyfriend that her parents didn't approve of. His first instinct, now that he had met her father, was that he was perhaps overly strict or maybe even abusive. He didn't know if that was true, but he was going to find out.

The next morning, Henry left for work and Jack took Andrea and Meg to stay with Elizabeth.

It was really early, so Jack locked the door, got Andrea and Meg settled on the couch by the warm fire, and then went up to see his family. He peeked in at Maddie and Emmy and smiled. Emmy was facing the wall and Maddie slept next to her, her arm over her, as if protecting her. He pulled their blankets up higher and kissed their cheeks before checking on Caleb. Caleb was sleeping, clutching his flashlight, blankets on the floor. Jack picked them up and covered him.

Satisfied everyone was fine, he walked to the end of the hall and slipped into his own room. The twins were content, nose to nose as usual. Jack changed clothes and slipped under the covers with Elizabeth. She rolled over and smiled without opening her eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"How's Andrea and Megan?"

"Fine. They're downstairs."

"They are?" She started to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Where are you going? Stay here."

"I was going to see if they needed anything."

"Elizabeth, look around."

"At what?"

"Its four in the morning."

"Yes, I know."

"Everyone is sleeping, except us."

"Wow, you're pretty observant, Constable," she teased. "What would I do without your insight?"

"Shush," he said with a laugh. "We are finally alone, in our own room, and you want to go downstairs?"

"Well, I just wanted to…"

"Shhh. Let me see if I can remind you what it's like to have privacy for a change."

Two hours later, Elizabeth and Jack woke to the sound of children laughing and Bill and Charlotte talking, and apparently cooking. Elizabeth didn't want to move. She was comfortable and warm and the twins were still asleep, so she buried her head deeper into Jack's chest and closed her eyes.

"Elizabeth, we need to get up."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. It's six. I need to do my rounds."

"Just stay here."

"I'm two hours late."

"Pretty sure that's your fault, husband." She kissed his chin. "Just stay with me, a little longer."

"I wish I could but I can't." He kissed her forehead and sat up, yawning.

They both dressed, grabbed a twin, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone." Elizabeth slid Drew into his chair and grabbed Will from Jack, putting him down too. She poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Jack, letting her fingers linger on his for a moment, smiling. The look did not go unnoticed by Charlotte.

"Thank you, Honey."

She just smiled and watched everyone eat, occasionally glancing at Jack. His hair was messy and she really wanted to fix it, pretty much wanting an excuse to be close to him.

"I need to go."

"Not hungry?"

"I am, just don't have time. I'll come back after rounds. Love you."

"Love you." She pulled his necklace out and held his wedding ring and then tucked it back in.

"Bye Daddy." Maddie called.

"Bye Bug. Love you guys." He leaned down and kissed Elizabeth.

"See you later."

Bill walked out with him to the door. "Jack, I told your Mom last night, I don't want them alone with the children until this thing with Adam is resolved. I'm staying here today."

"Something is off with him. I can't tell if maybe he is abusive or what."

"Exactly. Would you tell Diana I won't be in today, please?"

"Yes. I'll be back after rounds. I'll chat with Andrea then."

"Ok, bye Son."

"Bye."

Elizabeth concentrated on finishing the unpacking process, followed closely by cleaning the entire house. When Jack walked in the door, she was on her knees scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Sweetheart? Can I talk to you?"

"Can you please take off your boots, Hon? I just cleaned that floor."

"Sorry." He walked back to the door removing his boots and then returned to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched her tirelessly scrubbing, stopping only to brush a curl behind her ear that had escaped her barrette. "Sweetie?"

"Can you talk while I do this?"

"What's the hurry?"

"The kids are all upstairs with Mom and Bill and Megan and Andrea are asleep. This is the only time I have where I won't get interrupted."

"Ok then. I don't know if this will make you happy or make you want to clean more, but we are going to have company next week and they will need to stay with us."

"Who is it?" She stopped, putting her hands on her knees.

"You don't know them."

"Well, why are they staying with us?"

"There's no hotel and we have an extra room."

"Who is it?"

"Two Mounties. My bosses actually. Constables Hunter and Platt."

"Your bosses? Are going to stay here? With us and our five children?"

"Yes."

"Did you warn them?" She chuckled thinking about how two Mounties would handle the noise of five children.

"They know about my family."

"Ok. They're welcome to stay. Why are they coming?" She went back to scrubbing.

"We've been here almost a year, so they are coming to check on my progress. Making sure nothing needs to change."

She nodded and sat back on her heels, satisfied with the result. Next she got up and scrubbed the counters.

"Ok, I guess I'm going to the jail if you're busy."

"Ok, Love. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll be here."

"Hey, Jack."

"Yeah?"

She walked over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth finished the kitchen and started chili and cornbread for dinner. She moved to the upstairs bedrooms. She hung the curtains in the girl's room and hers and Jack's room. Then she swept the floors and made the beds.

She walked into Caleb's room where the kids were with Charlotte and Bill.

"Hi, Mama!"

"Hi, Em."

"Papa reading."

"I see."

"Elizabeth, why don't you sit for a few minutes? You look exhausted."

"I have to make lunch. Who's hungry?"

"Lunch can wait for a little while."

"Mama? Num nums." Drew walked over and raised his arms.

"Let's go eat then. Will? Are you hungry too?"

"Ya." He nodded and ran over to her, taking her hand.

As she turned to walk out the door, she had to let go of Will's hand to brace herself on the wall.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Charlotte and Bill jumped up and walked over to her. Charlotte took Drew and Bill grabbed her waist and helped her sit down.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"What happened?"

"I got lightheaded is all."

"You've been working really hard today. Have you eaten?" Elizabeth thought about it.

"No, I guess not. I had coffee for breakfast."

"Have you had any water?"

"No. I'll go get some now."

"No, ma'am," Bill said "Stay here and rest. I am going to get you some food and water."

"Bill, I'm fine."

"Elizabeth, if you had gotten lightheaded on the stairs while you were carrying the boys, things would not be fine right now. Stay put. I'm going to take care of you."

Elizabeth did as she was told, knowing Bill was right. Things could have ended up badly. She looked over at Charlotte.

"I know what you're thinking, Mom."

"Well, you could be."

"I'm not."


	10. Chapter 10 - No regrets

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom with Charlotte's help. She sat on the bed and sighed.

"Mom, I'm doing just fine. You don't have to worry."

"Sorry, I'm going to worry about you. No getting around it."

"Ok, fine, but please don't tell Jack about this."

"Elizabeth think about how angry he would be if he found out we kept it from him, plus Bill already left to get him."

"Well, I guess there's no getting around it."

AT THE JAIL

"Jack? Are you here?" Bill walked into the jail and looked around.

"Bill, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't want to alarm you…"

"Nothing good starts with that sentence."

"Earlier, when Elizabeth was carrying Drew and leaving Caleb's room, she became lightheaded. She was able to brace herself against the wall but…"

Jack ran out of the jail and down the street to his house. "Elizabeth! Where are you? Mom?"

"Jack, shh. The kids are sleeping." Charlotte came down the stairs.

"Mom, how is she?"

"She is just fine. She's resting." Jack ran up the stairs and down the hall to their room.

"Jack, I'm fine. Don't worry." Elizabeth could see the panic on his face.

"Bill told me…"

"Yes, I was lightheaded, but I had been working all day and I didn't eat or have any water. That's all. I'm feeling fine."

"If you're fine, why are you in bed?" He grabbed her hand between both of his.

"I agree, but your Step-father was pretty concerned, and I don't know if you've ever tried to say no to that man, but I wouldn't suggest it." She smiled, trying to make light of the situation. He stared at her, not seeing the humor. "Jack." She leaned towards him, putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm fine."

"When I heard you were holding Drew and you almost fell, I…well, do you blame me for worrying?"

"No, of course not." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at her again and decided to go talk to Andrea. "I need to talk to Andrea. I'll see you later?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, but you rest and drink lots of water."

"Yes, Constable."

"Elizabeth."

"I will, sorry. You looked so serious, I shouldn't have joked." He started to leave but she stopped him. "Jack, wait sweetie." He turned back and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and walked over to him. "I feel fine now. Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It could have been bad, Elizabeth. What if you had been walking down the stairs with Drew?"

She pulled back slightly and leaned her forehead against his. "Don't play the what if game Jack. That isn't what happened. Are you going to worry about me going up and down the stairs everyday, all day? You'll never get any work done."

He sighed, knowing she had a point. "Promise me you'll rest."

"I already did. Now can you take me downstairs please? I need to use the bathroom."

He tried to pick her up but she insisted on walking. She took his arm and held on as they came down. "Thank you. I'll be fine." He left her at the door to the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Andrea? Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure, Jack."

"How are you today?"

"Fine. Thank you for letting me stay here while Henry is working."

"You are always welcome here and you're safe here."

"I know." He decided to just ask the question he had been wondering about.

"Why did you change your names?"

"It's a long story."

"I would love to hear it."

She looked at Megan, sleeping in her arms. "As a protection I guess."

"What we're you needing protection from?"

"Its not what you're thinking Jack."

"What am I thinking?"

"That he hit me or hurt me in some way."

"He didn't? What about Amy? Or your Mom?"

"No. He is a very strict father. All the time growing up," she paused as Elizabeth walked in the room.

"I'm sorry. I need to eat and drink something. I'll be gone in a moment."

"Please stay, Elizabeth. I owe you an explanation too."

Elizabeth made a sandwich and grabbed a glass of water and sat down next to Jack.

"So, All the time I was growing up, he was very controlling and strict. He never let me go to friends houses, even to work on schoolwork. I never got to do anything. The second I was home from school, he was at work, but I was expected to clean the house and make dinner and then do my homework. I couldn't play outside or even inside until everything was done. When he got home, I had to help him with the barn chores, milking the cow, cleaning stalls. I'm pretty sure he regretted I wasn't a boy. Needless to say, when I met Henry, it was a welcome change, something to look forward to in school."

"How old were you when you met Henry?"

"Fourteen. He was fifteen and somewhat rebellious. We found ways to see each other. He would sneak over to my house after everyone was asleep and take me to the barn. We would stay up late talking and then one night he kissed me. It was nothing I had ever done before, but I knew I loved him and would marry him so I welcomed it. He made me feel loved and wanted, something I didn't feel at home."

"Weren't you scared your parents would find out?" Elizabeth was baffled.

"At first yes, but then, I didn't care anymore. I saw Henry as a way to escape and that's what I wanted."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. He sensed what was coming next.

"After a year, we were getting anxious to leave. It was getting harder to sneak out but one night we managed to get away. He proposed and we got carried away and I ended up pregnant. We had to wait three months to get married because I had to be sixteen to do it without parental consent. We couldn't get married with our real names or they might track us down, so we became Derek and Mandy."

Megan started waking up. "Andrea, may I hold her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." She handed her over and Elizabeth quieted her immediately. She placed her on her chest, gently rocking until she fell back asleep. She smelled so sweet, she couldn't get enough.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, pulling her close. She looked at him, knowing he knew this was what she wanted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Not dizzy anymore?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but when I heard you were dizzy, I remembered something."

"You're not intruding. What did you want to say?"

"My mom, before she got pregnant with Amy, was anemic."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means she didn't have enough iron in her blood. She was dizzy and really tired and she would go for hours without eating because she didn't have much of an appetite. The doctor said that may have been why she couldn't get pregnant right away too. So I was thinking maybe that's why you haven't been feeling well."

"What do you have to do to get better?" Elizabeth was intrigued. This sounded exactly like how she felt.

"You need to eat more things with iron. Like dark green vegetables and beans and tomatoes. Some meat has iron too, like beef."

"Oh wow. I'm going to try that. I've been feeling just like that. Jack what if it helps us have a baby?"

"I hope it does. I just want you to feel better."

Elizabeth felt better already, just knowing what Andrea said. She would start as soon as she could.

THE NEXT WEEK

The next week brought the visit of the Constables. Elizabeth and Charlotte cleaned the guest room and put an extra mattress on the floor. At dinner time, Charlotte went home, taking Maddie and Emmy for the night. Elizabeth didn't want to completely overwhelm Jack's superiors.

She heard the door open and three male voices. She was nervous, but not sure why. Jack assured her that they were not there to judge her or see if she was doing anything wrong, but despite that, she wanted to make a good impression. "Caleb, do I look ok?" She smoothed out her dress and touched her hair.

"You look nervous!"

"Thank you, I mean, do I look ok?"

"You look pretty, Mama."

"Thank you, baby."

"Mama up?" Drew walked over and held her skirt, followed closely by Will. She picked them up, one in each arm and walked into the living room to greet the men.

"Hi, Daddy!" Caleb said excitedly, and perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Hi, buddy. Come here." Caleb walked over, not nervous or afraid. He was very obviously excited to meet more Mounties, just like Daddy.

Elizabeth watched as Caleb talked to them and smiled. She wouldn't be surprised if he followed in Jack's footsteps one day. She put Will down and walked over to Jack.

"Constables, this is my wife Elizabeth and our other two sons, Will and Drew."

"Ma'am." They removed their hats and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen. Please make yourselves at home. If you want to see your room, it's up the stairs, second door on the left."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton," the older one said.

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Very well, I'm Tom Hunter. This is George Platt. Thank you for opening your home to us."

"Its our pleasure. Are you men hungry? I've made dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, well, the kitchen is this way."

LATER THAT EVENING

"Dinner was good, Honey." He sat down next to her on the couch in front of the fire.

"Thank you." She snuggled into his chest and shut her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I've got a little more energy since I started eating differently. I'm sure it will take awhile to get back where I should be, but it's a start."

"No more dizziness?"

"Not in the past few days. I've made sure to let the boys come down the stairs on their own, just in case. It's so cute. They turn around and put their hands on the step and do it backwards. It takes a long time, but at least they're safe."

"Good."

"Jack? How did your meeting go today with Tom and George?"

"So far so good. I showed them the town. They're happy with the progress and lack of crime. I took them to see Adam."

"Why?"

"I'm still not convinced that he's not going to cause trouble. So I figured this might make him nervous a bit. Maybe he'll realize what I'm here for and that I won't allow bad things to go on."

"Maggie doesn't trust the Mounties so maybe he has those same feelings."

"Maybe."

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." She stood up and waited for him. He locked the door and then put his arm around her waist and they walked upstairs together.

At four o'clock, Jack got up and dressed in his uniform.

"Honey? Are you leaving?" He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, go back to sleep. Bill and Mom are coming at seven."

"Why?"

"Bill feels uneasy if you're here by yourself so they're staying when they bring the girls home."

"Ok. You Mounties sure worry a lot." She winked and sat up smiling.

"As far as he is concerned, you're his daughter and he wants to protect you. I'm ok with that since I won't be here."

"Well, I'm just fine, but I'm grateful for both of you."

"Dada!" Drew stood up and pointed at Jack.

"Hey buddy."

"Dada, up." He reached for him smiling. Jack picked him up and snuggled him for a moment. "Mama." Jack walked him over and gave him to Elizabeth.

"Love you, Jack."

"Love you." He kissed her gently. "I'll see you for dinner." She nodded and laid down, snuggling under the blankets with Drew.

Three hours later, Elizabeth, Drew and Will were sleeping in the bed when Caleb crawled under the covers. Then Emmy and Maddie walked in with Charlotte and Bill. "Hi, Mama! We home," Emmy announced. Elizabeth rolled over and smiled.

"Morning girls. I missed you." They climbed up on the bed with everyone else.

"Missed you too Mama, but we had fun at Gamma and Papa's house."

"You did? What was so fun?"

"Gamma bought us dollies." Emmy said proudly.

"She did?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and winked at Charlotte.

"Yup and Gamma burned dinner, but Papa ate it anyway."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Well, that was nice of Papa."

"Then we played games and Papa told us a story and then we went to sleep."

"Well, it sounds like you had a wonderful time."

"Yup!"

"Who wants breakfast?"

"Me!"

"Ok, then after that, schoolwork."

Leesa and Livy stopped by at lunch for a visit. "Aunt Leesa! Yay! Can I hold Livy?"

"Sure Bug. You have to sit down though." Maddie climbed up on the couch and held her arms out for the baby.

Elizabeth sat next to her, willing to hold the baby the second Maddie was done. Drew wandered over to Leesa. "Up, ma." Leesa picked him up, kissing his cheeks.

"I missed you Drew."

"Mama? I want a baby like Livy to live with us."

"You have Will and Drew, Bug."

"No, I mean little."

"Maybe some day, Sweetie. It's takes time."

"How long?"

"If I only I could tell you. Sometimes awhile."

Will walked over and climbed up next to Elizabeth. "Mama?"

"Hi, buddy."

"Mama, Dew?"

"Drew?"

"Ya." He nodded and pointed at his brother cuddling with Leesa.

"He's cuddling with Aunt Leesa."

Will watched for a moment and then climbed onto Leesa's lap too.

"Oh boy. Both of you want to cuddle?"

"Welcome to my world," Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

Livy started to fidget so Elizabeth picked her up from Maddie and held her.

"Mama, I'm going to go play."

"Ok, Bug."

THAT AFTERNOON

Jack walked in and looked at the couch, smiling. Elizabeth was holding Livy and Leesa had both boys on her lap, sleeping soundly. Leesa was dozing too.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi Jack."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Elizabeth got up with Livy and followed Jack in the kitchen.

"So, Tom and George met with me today."

"Oh right! How did that go?"

"Very well, actually. They didn't see any problems with the way I'm handling things here."

"That's great, Honey."

"I have a letter for you."

"You do? From whom?"

"Mom and Jake." He handed her the letter and then leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you today."

"Missed you too." He stared at her, formulating a plan to have the house to themselves in the very near future. She stared back, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. "What are you thinking about, Jack?"

"Oh nothing." He kissed her once more and smiled. "I'm going to go change."

"Ok." She smiled as he walked away. Knowing Jack, they would be getting some time alone soon, but how he would pull it off was going to be interesting.

A week later, the kids were all on their way to Gamma and Papa's to spend the night, even the twins. Elizabeth was baffled that they were completely alone, something they hadn't been since before the twins.

"Its so quiet, sweetie."

"Yeah. It's kinda nice, don't you think?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"It is, but what if Drew needs me? I mean he still likes to nurse in the middle…"

"He will be just fine. Mom and Bill can handle whatever happens. It's only one night."

"They don't have a crib at their place…"

"Honey, please try to relax. We need to be alone. Dinner is almost ready, so let's try to enjoy the evening and forget about everything else." She settled back against his shoulder again and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I will try. I'm just not used to being without the boys."

"I know." He kissed her temple and pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you." Elizabeth's stomach growled and they both heard it, causing them to chuckle.

"Let's go eat, my dear."

Elizabeth was quiet during dinner but happy. She missed the noise she had become accustomed to over the years. She missed the boys calling for her or Drew wanting to cuddle. She missed Emmy and Bug's questions and Caleb's kindness. However, she was very grateful to have time alone with Jack and she wanted to make sure that they had a nice time, so she forced herself to put them out of her mind and focus on her husband.

She stood up and held her hand out to Jack. "Where are we going?" he wondered.

"Living room. We can clean up later." He took her hand and she led him into the living room by the fire. "Dance with me?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder as they started moving. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for being such an amazing wife and mom." She looked into his eyes and immediately teared up.

AT THE AVERY'S

Charlotte paced the room with Drew, trying to get him to sleep. She figured he was missing his Mama and might not sleep very well away from home.

"Mama?" He kept whimpering her name, but kept his head on her shoulder. He was finally relaxing as she kept pacing. After ten more minutes he was finally asleep so she laid him on the bed between Caleb and Maddie. Emmy slept on the couch and Will was in her bed between Bill and herself.

"Finally asleep?" Bill whispered.

"Yes, he's very needy but stubborn, just like Jack was. It's bringing back memories."

Drew sat up and started whimpering. "I'll get him, Charlotte."

"Mama," he said as he started crying.

"Drew, come here." Bill picked him up and brought him to bed. Bill rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back, softly singing to him until he finally shut his eyes. "Let's just keep him here."

"Probably a good idea, or no one will get any sleep."

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth smiled as she laid in Jack's arms. He was softly snoring in her ear, his arm holding her tight against his chest. She remembered their wedding night and how he fell asleep just like this, holding her just this way and had ever since then. It had always felt like he was protecting her and it made her feel safe.

She slipped out of his grasp and put her robe on to go make tea. He opened his eyes and watched her walk out of the room.

She stood at the stove, waiting for the water to heat up, a smile plastered on her face.

"You look happy, Sweetheart," he said as he stood in the doorway watching her.

"I am. Very happy." He walked over and hugged her. "Thank you for tonight, Jack. It was just what I needed, to feel complete again. It's been a long time since I've felt that way."

"About a year?"

"Yeah. About a year." She turned away and poured two cups of tea and they went to sit on the couch by the fire.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I wish I had never brought us here. I never wanted you to be unhappy."

"I'm not sorry."

"I don't understand. You just said you haven't felt complete or happy in a year. A year! How can you not regret coming here?"

"Jack." She took his hand and held it tightly, getting his attention. "Sweetie, I am with you and the children and Mom and Bill are here, and we are healthy and I have Leesa. I have so much and tonight you reminded me of that. It's like I'm finally awake after sleeping for a year."

He knew she had been struggling, and truth be told, so had he, but hearing her say how long it had been, made him very sad. He had promised himself to always make her happy and feel loved a long time before and apparently he hadn't succeeded. How had he failed so miserably? He got up and went outside to think.

She watched him leave the house. She had been trying to tell him it was a good thing, that she was happy, but apparently she had done the opposite. She finished her tea and waited for him. After a half hour, she went outside and found him on the front steps.

"Jack? Are you coming inside?"

"Not right now."

"Will you talk to me? Tell me why you're upset." She sat next to him, her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist.

He sat for a moment and then spoke. "On the day we got engaged, I promised you and myself to always make you happy and to make sure you always know that I love you, but for a whole year, you have been miserable and unhappy and incomplete. You can't get that year back, Elizabeth. It's gone and I failed in my promise. I can't, for the life of me, figure out why you didn't just leave for Hope Valley when you had the chance."

"Ok, hang on. Look at me." He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "You're wrong, Love."

"You said…"

"Let me finish," she said gently. "On the day we got engaged, you promised to try to always make me happy and you did try, but I am also in control of my own happiness. Just because I haven't been, doesn't mean you failed. You do your best and you have always shown me how much you love me. I have never doubted it. What I have been trying to say tonight is thank you. I am happy now. I don't want to change a single thing in our whole relationship because everything we have been through has made us who we are, right now. Who I am right now is a strong, capable wife and mother who is completely in love with her husband. I want us to be together and that is why I didn't go back and I could see how much it would hurt you and the kids."

He smiled at her. "Completely in love with me?" he teased.

"Absolutely , completely." Elizabeth shivered and moved closer.

"Cold?"

"I'm not exactly dressed to be outside." She looked down at her robe and bare legs and laughed.

"Let's go back to bed." They stood up and walked inside.

"Honey, please don't blame yourself. I certainly don't blame you." He nodded. "Sweetheart?" She stopped and pulled him closer. "I'm happy. Do you believe me?" She smiled waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I believe you."

"Are you sure?" He nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I know."

Two months later, Jack walked in the door for dinner, leaning visitors on the porch. He had them stay outside for a moment so he could surprise Elizabeth. It was his anniversary present and he knew it was a good one.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey, Sweetie. Dinner is almost ready. Can you go tell the kids for me?"

"Actually can you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure." She wiped her hands and followed him to the door.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gifts

"Ok, so behind this door is my anniversary present for you." Jack told her.

"But it's not until next week. What if I want to wait?"

"Nope, you can't wait."

"You will have to wait for your present," she advised.

"You are the only present I need."

"Very sweet." She kissed his cheek and heard voices on the porch. "Is there someone out there?"

"Open the door."

She smiled and opened the door. "Oh my goodness! Mother? Jake!"

"Don't forget us," someone said from behind the door. Abigail and Carrie stepped over.

"Abigail! Oh my. I missed you all so much. Come in, please."

Jack stood back and watched Elizabeth greeting everyone. The happiness on her face was the best anniversary present she could give him. He needed nothing else.

He went upstairs to get the kids. He couldn't wait to see their excitement.

He walked into Caleb's room and found all five of them playing with blocks and trains and dolls. "Hi guys!"

"Dada! Bock!" Will yelled, holding up a block.

"I see. Are you having fun?"

"Ya."

"There is somebody downstairs that came to visit. Who wants to go see?"

"Me!" Emmy yelled. The rest of them got excited too and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Gamma! Papa! Aunt Abigail!" Caleb ran over giving them all hugs.

Jack smiled and went into the kitchen to make sure dinner wasn't burning. Elizabeth walked in and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Do you like your present?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes and I'll thank you later, but here's a preview." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just enough to make him want more.

"Was that my gift?" He went to kiss her back but she stepped away teasing him a bit.

"No, you are going to need to wait until our actual anniversary for yours."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Not even a little one." She walked away to go see her guests. Little did he know, that "little one" comment was a hint.

Later, after the kids were in bed, it was decided that Abigail and Carrie would stay in the guest room for the night while Grace and Jake would stay with Charlotte and Bill.

After Carrie fell asleep, Abigail wandered downstairs to chat with Elizabeth by the fire.

"I can't believe you are sitting here with me Abigail. It's been a year."

"I know. I have missed you so much. Letters are fine, but they are not the same as talking to you face to face."

"I agree. There are so many times over the last year that I have needed you, your advice, but I couldn't have it."

"What did you need my advice about?"

"There was a point two weeks after moving here that I was so incredibly homesick, I would cry the second the kids would fall asleep in the afternoon until Jack came home. I was miserable. I wanted to give up but that wasn't an option. Then six months later, I did give up. I told Jack I was going home."

"Elizabeth? You were going to leave Jack?"

"No, just Harris Town."

"You would have taken the children away from him and left, not knowing when you would see him next?"

"I was lost, Abigail. I needed to feel at home somewhere and I didn't feel it here. We were living in a very small house with one bedroom, an outhouse, no privacy. I was claustrophobic and I didn't want to do it anymore."

"You stayed, so what happened?"

"After I told Jack I was leaving, he wrote a letter of resignation."

"He quit?"

"No, but he was going to and then bring me home to Hope Valley."

"That man loves you so much."

"Yes, he does. We fought and made up and decided we would do everything we could to make us happier and comfortable here. Shortly after, he bought this house. It has helped, immensely."

"This is a big house. Must have cost him a lot."

"A dollar."

"What?"

"Our good friend Travis owned it. It was too big for him and his family so he sold it to Jack, insisting on that price."

"Sounds like a wonderful friend."

"Yes, his wife Leesa is one of my dearest friends. I would have been lost without her."

"So I've been replaced?" Abigail teased.

"Never." She smiled and looked at Abigail. "How's Frank?"

"He's great. He had some business to attend to but he will be here in a few days."

"Are you happy, Abigail?"

"Yes, of course. I have no complaints. What about you?"

"I am."

"When are you due?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I can tell." Elizabeth put her hand on her stomach, knowing it wasn't obvious yet. "Not there. I can see a certain look in your eyes. It happened every time you were pregnant. It's only obvious to me, I think, because I know you so well." Elizabeth smiled grabbing Abigail's hand. "Is Jack happy?"

"I didn't tell him yet."

"Why?"

"Its his anniversary present."

"What's my present, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he came down the stairs.

"Nope, six days, Love. Then you'll know."

"Abigail?"

"Oh, no. I'm not telling." She smiled and walked up to Jack. "It's a good one though. Good night. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night Abigail," Elizabeth said, looking at Jack as he walked over. "I see that look on your face, Jack Thornton. You will not convince me to give you your present early."

"A hint. Just a hint."

"No hints. Let's go to bed."

Grace and Jake showed up the next morning for breakfast. "Good morning, Daughter. You look nice this morning." Jake kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jake." She may look ok, but she felt like she could throw up at any moment. It was very hard to keep her nausea away from Jack. She snuck downstairs at three o'clock in the morning, feeding Drew and eating dry toast and drinking water. Then snuck back upstairs to put him in bed and go back to sleep. This morning, the kids asked for eggs, but she couldn't even think about them, or how they looked or smelled. So she made biscuits and sausage gravy, trying to ignore the consistency of the gravy.

"That smells good, Beth. You look pale. Are you ok?"

Elizabeth looked at her mom, pleading with her eyes to not say more, since Jack walked in the room. Grace got the hint and smiled. She looked at the pan, holding her breath and stirring.

"Morning, Honey."

"Hi, Love. Can you stir this for a moment?"

"Sure." She walked out of the room, forcing a normal pace until she was out of sight of the kitchen and then ran to the bathroom to throw up. She hoped Jack hadn't noticed. Miraculously he hadn't so she washed her face and drank some water, returning to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

After breakfast, Jack went to work, oblivious to Elizabeth only eating a dry biscuit and not looking at the gravy in the bowl on the table. Elizabeth set Maddie and Caleb up with their school work and took the twins and Emmy into the living room. She walked in as Jake was kissing her mother goodbye. "Oh sorry." She smiled, so glad they were happy and had found each other.

"I'll see you later, ok?" He touched Grace's face with his fingertips.

"Bye, Papa!" Emmy said as she ran over to him.

"Bye, Em. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Love, Papa." He bent down, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too, sweetie." He kissed Grace once more. "Love you, my dear."

"I love you." He smiled at Elizabeth and walked out the door.

Grace looked at Elizabeth, her eyebrows raised.

"What, Mother?"

Elizabeth picked up Drew and sat down on the couch. He immediately cuddled into her chest and fell asleep while Will played with Emmy.

"Let me see. You were pale, walked and then ran out of the room this morning, barely ate a thing and wouldn't look at the gravy you had prepared."

"All those things were good observations, Mother. You should get Jack to hire you to do detective work."

"Very funny, dear. When are you due?"

"February, but don't tell anyone, especially not Jack."

"Why not? Don't you think he should know?"

"Of course. That's his anniversary present. I'm trying to keep it a secret."

"It might be hard if you keep throwing up."

"Yes, well, we will just take it one day at a time. Five more days is all that's left."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. I've wanted it for awhile now. I'm just glad it's finally happening."

Will wandered over to Grace. "Up?" She picked him up and shortly after, he was asleep too.

"How is your house coming along?"

"Well, it's not."

"Oh, why not?"

"Jack didn't tell you?"

"No, tell me what?"

"We are going to buy your house and land from you. Tom and Julie and the kids are going to move in with us."

"Oh, ok. I wonder why he didn't tell me?"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Jack, why didn't you tell me about Mother and Jake buying our house and land?"

"I didn't want to upset you. It was around the time you had decided to stay here instead of leave and you had been so homesick and unhappy that I thought it was best not to tell you right then. I'm sorry if that was the wrong decision."

She rolled over and looked at him unable to find fault with his logic. "I understand, but it was six months ago."

"It was. Truthfully, I then became afraid if I told you after that, you would still leave."

"I'm such a bad wife. I'm so sorry that I made you worry, Love."

"You are a wonderful wife, Sweetheart." He kissed her temple, pulling her closer. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"So….you really like your present?"

She laughed, knowing what he was asking. "Yep. Thank you. It's wonderful to see them again." She kissed his cheek and rolled away from him, teasing.

"Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Um…you gave me a pretty nice preview in the kitchen, or at least that's what you called it, of how you were going to thank me…"

She chuckled and rolled back toward him. "You liked that, did you?"

"I always like it when you kiss me." He slipped his arm around her waist, ending up dangerously close to her lips.

She looked in his eyes, drowning in them for a moment and then kissed him slowly, softly, slipping her fingers around his neck. "Thank you for my present, Love," she whispered into his lips and then kissed him again. "I hope you like yours."

"I really don't need anything. You didn't have to get me a present."

"I think you'll feel differently once you know what it is."

"All I need is you."

"You have me, always. I promise."

Five days later, Elizabeth woke up, excited to tell her news to Jack so she decided to wake him up the way he always loved. She rolled over toward him and kissed him, but he didn't move. So she kissed him a second time, longer and slower, knowing he would need to breathe at some point. His lips curved around hers and he returned the kiss. "Mmm…morning, Baby."

"Happy Anniversary, Jack."

"It will be for sure if that was any indication."

"Do you want your present?"

"Sure." He figured she would hop out of bed and go grab a gift from its hiding place, but she just stayed there, staring at him.

"Can I have your hand please?"

"Since you asked so nicely." He gave her his hand and she placed it on her tummy.

"Feel that?"

"Your stomach? Yes I can feel that." He wasn't understanding.

"In a few weeks, you will feel more than just my stomach, Daddy." Her face lit up as she waited for him to get what she was saying.

His eyes got bigger and he smiled. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, touching his face. "Yes, are you happy?"

He didn't answer, he just took her in his arms and held her tight. "Another baby. What a wonderful gift."

"Mama! Up?" Drew called from his crib across the room. She started to get up but Jack stopped her.

"I'll get him. You rest."

He brought him over after changing his diaper. Then he did the same with Will.

"Today, my dear Elizabeth, you are not lifting a finger. My other gift to you. Bill is working for me so I will be here all day. First thing, I will set up a bath for you while I cook breakfast."

"No eggs, please, or sausage gravy. I can't even think about it."

"Pancakes it is."

"I'm going to feed Drew while you do that." She unbuttoned her nightgown and nursed Drew as he took Will out of the room. Will had stopped nursing a few months back, but Drew, the little cuddler, was still loving it. Elizabeth did too, but she wanted to have him weaned by February and both boys out of diapers.

After Elizabeth's bath, she dressed and came downstairs to eat something. She needed to eat and drink to ward off the morning sickness. Pancakes sounded good, but the moment the bacon smell wafted towards her, she immediately ran and threw up.

Caleb noticed her dash to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Are you ok? Are you sick?"

"I'm ok, Caleb. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, I did. Can I go fishing with Papa Jake?"

"Sure. I'll give you the day off schoolwork, if you let Bug go too." Maddie loved Papa and she loved fishing, something Elizabeth didn't understand but she knew she would ask to go and she wasn't up to teaching today.

"Ok. Thanks!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and went back upstairs to get away from the bacon. Abigail walked out of the guest room with Carrie as a pale Elizabeth was walking into her own. "Hey, happy anniversary Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Feeling ok?"

"Uh not really. I was going to have pancakes, but he made bacon, and apparently that is another thing I can't tolerate the smell of. It never bothered me before."

"Do you want some toast?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'm just going to stay here, away from the bacon."

"Ok." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Jack brought her dry toast and a glass of water. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her eat, like she would disappear the second he stopped watching. "Where are Em and the twins?"

"Abigail and your Mom are watching them."

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat?" She blushed slightly under his gaze.

"I don't have to, but I like looking at you." She smiled at his flirting.

"You're pretty cute yourself. I'm going to lay down for awhile, if you want to join me." That was the only invitation he needed. He climbed over her legs to his side of the bed and propped himself up on his elbow, smiling. She shook her head, chuckling as she finished her toast, drank her water, and slipped down next to him.

He slipped his arm around her waist from behind, touching her still flat belly. "Honey?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I love you." She put her hand over his, weaving her fingers through his.

"I love you more."

"I have another present for you."

"Another one?"

"Yes, I have a few more up my sleeve before the day is done."

"As much as I can't wait to see them, I'm exhausted and I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to sleep."

"Ok. I'll leave so you can rest."

"No, please stay." She moved back toward his chest, wrapping his arm tighter around her middle. "You make me feel better."

"I'll stay, sure." He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes and before long they were both asleep.

An hour later, Emmy climbed up on the bed and touched Jack's shoulder. "Daddy?" He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Hi, Baby."

"Daddy, Mama sick?"

"A little. She'll be ok though."

"Mama get better?"

"Don't worry Em. Mama will be just fine. I promise." He sat up and pulled her into his arms. She put her head on his chest and stared at Elizabeth.

"Mama get better?" she asked again.

"Shhh..Sweetie. She will be better soon." He didn't even think she knew what being sick meant, but maybe not seeing her around downstairs and now in bed, she knew something wasn't the way it always was.

Elizabeth rolled over and smiled. "Hi."

"Mama! Hold pease." She barely waited until Elizabeth sat up and she was in her arms whimpering. "Mama, no sick. Get better."

"Em, it's ok. You want to know a secret?"

"Yes. Tell." She sat back, smiling, dimples showing, any sign of worry vanished.

"I'm going to have a baby. That's why I'm sick."

"Baby? Like Livy?"

"Yes. When Mama's are going to have a baby, sometimes they get sick."

"Oh." She sat on Elizabeth's lap and thought for a minute. "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where baby?"

"In my tummy. Right here." She put Emmy's hand on her stomach.

"Baby little."

"Yes, very little. So I need to rest and eat so the baby will get bigger."

"Daddy, Mama need food for baby."

"Ok. What should I make her?"

"Um. Don't know. Aunt Abby make."

"Oh, Em? Can you go ask her to make me biscuits?"

"Yes, me help." She scooted off the bed and ran out of the room.

"You know, sweetie, the whole town is going to know you're pregnant very soon, now that you told her."

"I don't care. She isn't worried anymore."

"Very true."

"Aunt Abby!" Emmy yelled as she ran into the living room. Frank had arrived and Charlotte and Bill were there too, along with Grace.

"Yes, Sweetheart? What is it?" Everyone stopped and listened.

"Don't tell." She put her finger up to her lips.

"Ok. Don't tell what?" She knelt down in front of Emmy to listen.

"Mama need food. She sick."

"What does she want?"

"Biscuits. So baby in her tummy get big." Emmy wasn't exactly whispering when she told her secret and so everyone in the room heard.

"Elizabeth's having a baby?" Charlotte asked.

"Gamma! Don't tell." Emmy put her finger to her lips again causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok, I'll make her biscuits, Emmy."

"Tank you, Aunt Abby. Me help?"

"Sure, you can help."

Jack wandered down a while later to find a lot of people in his house. "Hi, everyone."

"Son, congratulations!" Charlotte said as she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks. Let me guess, Emmy told you?"

"Well, she said it was a secret, but everyone was listening."

He shook his head and laughed.

"When is she due?"

"February."

"Is she pretty sick?"

"I'm just fine," she announced as she walked down the stairs. Everyone gave her hugs and offered congratulations. "Just a touch of morning sickness. No eggs, bacon or sausage gravy for a few weeks."

Caleb, Maddie, and Jake walked in with a big string of fish. "Look, Ma! Lots of fish." She looked over and caught a whiff of the fish, causing her to run to the bathroom again.

"Dad? What's wrong with Ma?" Caleb asked, concerned.

"Dad, huh? What happened to Daddy?"

Caleb looked up and shrugged, still looking toward where Elizabeth ran off. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's going to have a baby."

"She is? Yay! I hope it's another boy."

That night, before Jake and Grace left for town, they asked to speak privately with Jack and Elizabeth, so Jack made some tea for everyone and they sat at the table.

Grace took Jake's hand and smiled and then she spoke. "Beth, I wanted to talk to you before now, but only in person. I finally got word from your father's lawyers in Hamilton about settling the estate."

"That took a long time."

"Yes, well, we had to sell the company and the house and finding a buyer for those things was not easy. Charles finally agreed to purchase the company with his father as partner. The house sold shortly after that."

"Well, at least you know the company will be in capable hands."

"Yes, my point is dear, now that the estate is settled, I need to know how you want your inheritance."

"I don't know. Jake, do you have any advice? You were the successful businessman and I'm assuming you know what I should do."

"Yes, I have had some success in the past, but it's not my place."

"I'm asking for your advice. I don't know the first thing about handling money."

"I guess what you need to think about is if you want one large sum of money, all at once, or a monthly allowance. Also, if you want to invest it, or even part of it."

"Jack? What do you think?"

"I guess it depends on how much we are talking about. I don't think we should just stick a large sum of money in one bank, it's kind of risky."

Grace handed them an envelope. "There are some forms in there that break down what you will be receiving."

Elizabeth picked up the envelope, taking out the papers. She read them over and gasped. "I'm assuming that Julie and Viola still need to take their share from this? And you of course?"

"No, Beth. This is your share. They have already received their portion."

"Jack? How is this possible?" She handed the envelope to him so he could see what she was saying.

"Ok, well, I think a monthly allowance would be the way to go. We certainly don't want this much money sitting around."

"There is a form in there for you to sign, Beth, authorizing the lawyers to set up a monthly allowance for you. You can choose how much per month you want to receive and for how long."

"This is unbelievable, Mother."

"Yes, your father always wanted to take care of you and your sisters."

"Well, he certainly is doing that."

"Beth, there's something else."

"What else could there be?"

"The grandchildren. Their education."

"What about it?"

"We are setting up education funds for all of them, including, of course, the four little ones still in Hope Valley and the ones yet to be born. Whatever extent they want schooling, it's covered."

"Oh my! Jack? I can't believe this." Jack took her hand and squeezed.

"That is beyond generous, Mom, Jake. Thank you."

"Its not just us, William made provision in his will for it. We are just making sure it happens."

Elizabeth sat at the table, unbelieving the amount of money left to her and her family. They would be living comfortably for a long time, no matter what happened. No matter where they went.

THAT NIGHT

Elizabeth slipped into her silk dark blue nightgown and robe and went downstairs for a snack. She walked into the kitchen to grab a biscuit that Abigail made earlier. She sliced the now cold biscuit and then added butter to it. She felt good at the moment so she wanted to eat what she could. Jack had walked to town with Jake and Grace. Her guess was he had some final present up his sleeve.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Hi."

She spun around at the voice behind her, taking a bite of the delectable biscuit. "Frank. I was hungry so I'm having a biscuit."

"Yes, Um I was hungry too." He looked down quickly at her gown and then away, his face blushing slightly.

She had not planned on anyone seeing her but Jack. "I'm sorry, Frank. I will take my snack upstairs. Help yourself to whatever we have." She wrapped her robe around her body and started to walk away.

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, Frank."

"You look lovely, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She smiled and then walked upstairs, completely embarrassed.

A few moments later, Jack walked in kitchen. "Hey, Frank."

"Jack."

"Is something wrong?" Frank was eating but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"No, not much."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, I was hungry so I came downstairs to get something to eat and Elizabeth was in here."

"Eating a biscuit? Those are one of few things that don't bother her when she's first pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Frank. You look uncomfortable. What else?"

"Well, I don't think she was expecting me, more than likely she was expecting you. She was wearing her nightgown."

"Frank, relax. It is night."

"Not a usual nightgown. I didn't mean to see her like that. It surprised both of us, I think."

"Dark blue, silk, black lace?"

Frank nodded, looking down.

"Yes, well, it is our anniversary and my favorite so she probably was expecting me. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

"Its fine."

"Frank, it won't be easy, but forget about it. It wasn't a big deal, I'm sure."

"Ok, thanks Jack. I'm going to head up to bed." He shook Jack's hand. "Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks." He smirked at the effect Elizabeth had in that nightgown. He understood, he had been just as enamored with her when he first saw it.

He walked in the bedroom and found Elizabeth rocking Drew to sleep. "Hey."

"Hey, Sweetheart," she whispered back.

"Just saw Frank in the kitchen."

"Yeah?" she asked as she put Drew in the crib with Will.

"He seemed kind of embarrassed."

"Yes, well, he may or may not have seen me in my nightgown." He stepped as close as he could, his feet on either side of hers, his arms around her waist.

"This nightgown?" He moved his fingers around on her back, touching the silk softly.

"Yes, I figured everyone was asleep so you would be the only to see me in it."

"You gave him an eyeful. I think he loved it as much as I did the first time I saw it."

"No, I'm sure he didn't notice." She was keeping Frank's "lovely" comment to herself.

He looked at her like she had sprouted a third arm. "He would have to be blind not to notice how incredibly gorgeous you look."

"Thank you for saying that."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Just telling the truth, Baby."

"So, what did you do in town?" She put her forehead against his neck, pulling him closer.

"I had to pick up something."

"What did you pick up?" She slipped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck with a sigh.

"Your gift."

"Another one?"

"Yeah. I'll show you in the morning."

"It won't be our anniversary tomorrow."

"No but I don't want to go back out to the barn tonight. I have other plans for you."

"Like what?" she teased.

He slipped her robe off her shoulders and laid it on the chair. "Happy sixth Anniversary, Honey."


	12. Chapter 12 - Misunderstandings

"Ma! There's a cow in our barn!" Caleb shouted as he walked in the door the next morning.

"A cow?" Was that Jack's present?

"Yeah. Dad's milking it now."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me." She went back to warming up a biscuit for herself so she wouldn't get too much more nauseated. She took a bite a moment later and drank some water.

Abigail walked in the kitchen right then. "Morning Elizabeth."

"Morning Abigail. Can you move here, please?"

"Well, no, but it's nice to feel needed," she answered with a laugh.

"I don't know what I will do when you leave and I run out of biscuits."

"Oh, so you just need my biscuits? I see."

"You come with the biscuits, so I need you too."

"Last I knew, you made pretty good biscuits yourself."

"Not as good as yours. Yours are flaky, buttery, and good warm or cold. Perfection."

Jack walked in with a large jug of fresh milk. "Morning everyone." He lifted the jug up onto the counter and smiled, apparently proud of himself.

Caleb and his sisters walked into the kitchen.

"Mama! I want to see the cow. Can I name her, please?" Maddie asked.

"Ask Daddy, Bug. It's his cow."

"Mama! Up pease," Emmy asked, her arms up.

"Hi, baby."

"See cow?"

"After you all eat, Daddy can take you."

"Daddy, eat? See cow?" She reached for him. He took her from Elizabeth and kissed her cheeks and neck, tickling her with his whiskers, getting her to giggle. "Daddy! No kisses."

"Did you say more kisses? Ok!" He did it all over again, causing more giggles. "I milked the cow, kids. Who wants some?"

"Me!" they all said.

"Ok, well, I'm going upstairs so you can make breakfast."

"Wait, Elizabeth. I got something for you to try with Drew." She turned around and watched as he filled up a new baby bottle with milk and screwed on the top.

"A bottle?"

"Yeah. We could try it. It might make it easier to wean him. This way I can feed him too, and with fresh milk now, he won't go without."

"I think I'll just feed him myself. Thank you for thinking of him though." She walked away, leaving the bottle in his hand.

Abigail had been watching the conversation and noticed Elizabeth's reaction to Jack's bottle idea.

"Jack, that was very sweet."

"Thanks. Well apparently she doesn't like the idea."

"What made you think of it?"

"She mentioned that she wanted to wean Drew by the time the new baby comes. I thought this would help."

"Maybe she's not ready yet. I know she loves to be the one feeding her babies."

He nodded, unscrewing the bottle and dumping the milk into a glass for Emmy. "Here you go, Sweetie."

"Tank Daddy."

"You're welcome." He poured milk for Caleb and Bug and then started breakfast.

Jack left for work, knowing everyone was in capable hands. Bug named the cow, Spot, because she had black and white spots and Caleb couldn't wait to learn how to milk her.

Elizabeth and the boys came down the stairs together and wandered into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes on a plate for her by the stove. "Abigail? Do you know where Jack is?"

"He went to work and Frank went too."

"Oh. He didn't say goodbye."

"He told me to tell you he'll be back at dinner time."

"Thank you." She lifted Will and Drew into their chairs and cut up pancakes for them.

"Num Num, Mama," Will said, putting a piece in his mouth.

Elizabeth poured herself a glass of milk and watched the boys eating. Will reached toward her glass. "Num?"

"You want to try some?"

"Ya." She slowly tipped the glass up to his mouth and he sipped the warm, fresh milk. "Num," he said again. She gave him another sip.

"Drew, do you want to try?"

"Ya." He took a few sips and liked it too. Since he liked the milk, it would be easier to wean him later. Jack had been right, she just didn't know about the bottle idea.

She finished her milk and put the jug in the icebox.

At lunch, Jack came home to see Elizabeth. He wanted to make sure he hadn't upset her with the bottle idea. He had been thinking of her and making things easier.

He walked into the kitchen and found her making sandwiches for everyone, even Carrie. "Hi everyone."

"Daddy!" Bug and Emmy yelled.

"Hi, girls, not quite so loud, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy." He kissed the tops of their heads as he walked across the room.

He walked up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Hi. You're home early."

"I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes." He kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"Sure. Let me finish this and then Abigail can watch them." She finished the last sandwich as Abigail walked in. "Abigail, can you watch the kids for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course. Take your time."

"Thank you."

He took her hand and led her outside to the porch to sit down. "Jack! This bench. It's beautiful. Did you make it?"

"Yes, it was your anniversary present. The one from last night."

"I thought the cow…"

"Sweetheart, I bought the cow for all of us, but even I know a wife wouldn't necessarily like a cow as a present." He laughed gently.

She felt foolish and slightly embarrassed.

"Elizabeth, I just want you to know that the whole bottle idea with Drew…"

"Was a great one. I think it will work. I'm just not ready to give up nursing him yet."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I will admit, the cow bothered me, and then the bottle on top of that…but not anymore. Thank you for being so considerate as usual."

"Let's say, we will only use the bottle when you're ready, or if you're too sick to nurse him or not here or something. I don't want you to think I'm pushing it on you or anything. I know you love having that time with him." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Ok." She took his fingers in hers and squeezed gently. "I love you, Jack. Thank you for the bench."

"You're welcome. I love you too.." He reached up and touched her face, kissing her softly. "Come with me."

"Where are we going? I should go back…"

"Abigail said to take our time." He took her hand and walked her to the barn. They walked in and Jack shut the door behind them. "I know it's not the most romantic idea to bring you to the barn, but I just wanted to be alone for a moment."

"Or a few moments?" she asked as she walked into his arms, enjoying his hug. "Did I ever tell you you're a good hugger?"

He chuckled. "I am?"

"Yes, you always make me feel safe and wanted and loved. Those things mean so much."

"I hope you know that I will always want you and love you. Always."

"Even when I'm old and gray?" she teased.

"Of course. I have no doubt that you will be even more beautiful with gray hair." He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

"Are you imagining me with gray hair?"

"Maybe."

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think that we should stop talking and you should kiss me."

"As you wish."

Elizabeth and Jack walked out of the barn and said goodbye until dinner. Elizabeth walked into the house knowing she would not be able to stop from smiling the rest of the afternoon. That man could make stealing a few kisses in a barn extremely romantic and leave her missing him the second he was out of sight, even though she would see him in less than four hours.

"Mama, up." Will said walking over whimpering.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"He wanted to go upstairs with Caleb and the girls to play, but I couldn't take him right then. He tried to follow but I stopped him," Abigail explained.

She walked over to the stairs. "Caleb?"

"Yes, Ma?"

"Can you come get Will? He wants to play."

Caleb came down and took Will's hand and went slowly up the stairs.

"Thank you, baby. I need you and Bug to come do schoolwork in one hour, ok?"

"Ok, Ma."

Elizabeth walked in the kitchen to chat with Abigail.

"Um, Elizabeth. You have something in your hair." She walked over and pulled a piece of hay out of her hair. She raised her eyebrows at her and smirked. "Spending time in the barn?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and blushed. "Just a bit."

"I'm a little jealous, Elizabeth. To have ten minutes alone with Frank. We never seem to be on the same schedule."

"Tonight? Leave Carrie with us and go for a walk or something. A moonlit walk all alone is wonderful."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Believe me. If Jack and I didn't create little moments…"

"You wouldn't have five kids with one on the way?"

"Exactly," she admitted with a giggle.

After dinner, Elizabeth announced it was bath time, including Carrie. So when Emmy and Carrie were in the tub, Abigail whisked Frank out the door for some time together.

Frank and Abigail walked quietly for a moment and then she felt his fingers touch hers, giving her goosebumps. She put her other hand on his arm and continued walking.

"This is nice, don't you think, Honey?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah it's a nice night. Not too warm." He looked up at the stars and sighed.

She stopped walking and put her arms around his waist. "It is, but I meant, being alone."

"It doesn't happen often."

"No, it doesn't. I'm grateful that Elizabeth would watch Carrie for a little while."

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I just miss you."

He pulled her closer, so close he could see the moon in her eyes. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you back."

"Where Mama?" Carrie asked as Elizabeth rocked her.

"She went for a walk with Daddy. They'll be back really soon, I promise." Elizabeth could feel little Carrie's tension and uncertainty. She was just about three years old and she didn't know Elizabeth or the house very well. She just knew her Mama wasn't there.

"Want me to try, Sweetie?" Jack knelt down by the chair.

"Sure. Thank you. Carrie, do you want Uncle Jack to rock you?"

"Yes." She reached for him immediately, apparently looking for strength and safety, rather than a mother's comfort. He stood and took her from Elizabeth, safely tucking her head against his neck and wrapping his arm round her. He slowly ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde curls as he rocked, relaxing her so much she fell asleep.

Elizabeth watched, wishing she was the one in his arms. "What?" Jack whispered as he realized she was watching him very intently.

"I just wish you were holding me right now." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Soon, Sweetheart." She bent down and kissed him and then went to bed to wait for him.

Jack heard the door open downstairs so he got up with Carrie and walked to the guest room to put Carrie in bed.

"Hi, Jack," Frank whispered when he walked in the room.

"Hey, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, thank you for watching Carrie."

"Absolutely. She was very good."

"That's good."

A moment later, Jack slipped into bed next to Elizabeth. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked at him, moving over so she could wrap her arms around him, putting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, now I am." He kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter to his chest. She felt silly for being jealous of a three year old but the feeling was very strong.

He put his hand on her stomach. "How's my baby in there?"

"Fine. Getting bigger and stronger everyday."

"Good."

"You were great with Carrie."

"She was pretty tired."

"You knew just how to make her feel safe and that's what she needed. I know how she feels. I need that sometimes too."

"I think we all do."

THE NEXT DAY

"Andie? Are you here?"

"Yes, Henry. I'm here. You're home early from work."

"Yes, I talked to your parents and they want us to go over for dinner. Do you want to go?"

"No, I don't. I don't feel safe with them here, or with Megan."

"They haven't tried anything so far. Let's just go over. I won't let anything bad happen. I promise."

She was pretty sure she would never trust her parents enough to be comfortable. As she had told Jack, her father was never physically abusive, but she still felt threatened and couldn't live with herself if it was her fault Megan was harmed in any way.

She didn't know what had changed in Henry's mind, but last she knew, he didn't trust her father either. "Hey, I would feel better if Jack were there too. Let's go ask."

"I don't want to bother him."

"I'm not going without him."

"Andie, I won't let anything happen."

"They can stop you. They can't stop Jack. I'm sorry, Honey. I only go if Jack goes too."

"I don't understand why you are doing this. I can keep you safe. Why don't you believe that?"

She put Megan in her cradle and walked over to her husband. "Henry. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." He looked at her, obviously hurt.

"I would never have left my parents to marry you if I didn't trust you."

"But…?"

"My father is strong-willed and obstinate and used to getting things his way. He would think nothing of taking Megan and me away from you and I don't want that to happen. I need you and Megan needs you."

Henry sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I understand but don't you think that if we show up at your parents home with Jack, that he would know we still don't trust him and then continue not to trust us? Will he ever give us a chance? Me a chance?"

"I think that I would rather our daughter be safe then worry about what he thinks." He stared at her for a moment and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to ask Jack."

"Thank you." He nodded and walked out the door.

It was dinner time and Elizabeth was exhausted and nauseated. She put the twins in their chairs at the table and then drank a few sips of water, hoping to settle her stomach.

"Sweetie, do you feel ok?"

"No, I'm going to go sit in the bathroom for a bit. Can you watch the kids?"

"Of course." He kissed her temple and watched her leave the room. It was just Jack and the kids. Frank, Abigail , and Carrie went to have dinner with Grace, Jake, Charlotte and Bill at the new restaurant that had just opened.

"Daddy? Can I have some milk, please?" Bug asked.

"Yes. Caleb, Em? Do you want some too?"

"Yes, Dad. Thank you," Caleb replied and Emmy nodded.

"Me!" Will said raising his hands toward Jack.

"Will, you want some? Ok. What about Drew?"

"Ya," he nodded. Jack was certainly glad he bought the cow, with so many growing children and a pregnant wife in the house. He filled everyone's cups but realized it would be tricky to have the twins drink from cups unless he was going to hold them for them. He got up and filled the two bottles he had bought for Drew and gave one to each boy. He hoped Elizabeth wouldn't mind.

The twins had never used a bottle so they were unsure what to do, so Jack put the nipple up to Will's mouth first. "Open your mouth, buddy." When he did, he put the nipple in and Will tested it out. "Here, Will. You hold it." After Will drank some, Jack did the same with Drew and he wasn't as receptive. He was used to Elizabeth.

Jack poured it back into a cup and Drew sipped from that while eating his supper.

Elizabeth sighed and washed after getting sick and went upstairs to change and lay down.

Jack heard a knock at the door so he went to answer it. "Henry, come in."

"Jack, I was wondering if you would be able to come with Andie and me and Megan to her folks house? They invited us for dinner, but she refuses to go unless you come too."

"Did they try something?"

"No, but she doesn't feel safe. So I told her I would ask you. It's ok if you can't. We understand you are very busy."

"Dad!" Caleb called from the kitchen.

"One moment, Caleb," Jack called back. "Normally I could, but Elizabeth's not feeling well and it's just me with the kids. Could you ask Bill to go? He's at the new restaurant."

"Sure. I understand. Have a good night, Jack."

"Henry? Please come see me tomorrow and let me know what happened, ok?" Henry nodded and left.

Jack felt guilty, in a way, for not going with Henry. He had never said no to a request for help before, but he always knew that the time would come where he would need to choose to take care of his family first. He felt confident that Bill could handle the situation because Adam had not shown any signs of being a threat for the last few months.

"Dad!? Can you help please?" Caleb yelled from the kitchen.

Jack walked in and laughed. Apparently leaving five children in the kitchen all alone wasn't the best idea, even for five minutes.

Somehow, Will had climbed out of his chair and now sat on the table, surrounded by spilled milk and food dripping on to the floor. Drew had captured the milk cup and spilled it all over himself. Caleb was trying to move things off the table out of Will's reach, but couldn't move fast enough. Bug and Emmy just sat watching and laughing.

"Ok, everyone stop," he said still laughing. They all looked at him. "What happened?"

"Dad! Will got out of his chair and started knocking things over…"

"Yes, I see. Thank you for trying to help, Caleb." Jack picked up Will from the table and put him on the floor. "Will, stay."

"Will not doggie, Daddy," Emmy said with a giggle.

"You're right, Em, but I don't want him walking around the house dripping all over."

Will picked that moment to bolt out of the room away from Jack. He ran through the living room leaving a trail of milk and crumbs behind him and headed for the stairs. "Will! Come back here!"

Jack caught him on the third step, grateful he was little and slow at climbing stairs. Charlotte walked in the door and laughed, seeing Jack and Will.

"Hey, son. What are you up to?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Bill went to help Henry. He said Elizabeth is sick?"

"Just morning sickness."

"Do you need some help?" She gestured at his son, still making a mess on the floor.

"Mama!" Will said with a grin to Charlotte.

Jack couldn't deny needing help, even though he wanted to handle it himself. "Yes, you take him, and I'll clean up the kitchen."

"Let's heat water for a bath, Will."

"No, Mama! No bat."

"Oh yes, a bath, is what you need."

"Well, Ma, as long as you're giving him a bath, Drew needs one too."

They walked into the kitchen and Charlotte gasped, and then laughed. "How did this happen?"

"Henry knocked on the door. I left them for five minutes and…"

She laughed again, kissing everyone hello. "Caleb? Can you help your Dad clean up please?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Thanks buddy."

Will squirmed in Charlotte's arms as she filled the bucket in the sink. "William! Stop moving please."

Jack snorted. He knew that was not going to happen. The boy had a mind of his own.

"Jack, don't sass."

"I didn't say anything," he said with a laugh.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, Ma."

Caleb giggled as he listened and wiped up the floor.

"What happened in here? Tornado?" Elizabeth said from the doorway.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Mom, why are you here?"

"Long story. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I was thirsty so I came down here. I'm glad I did."

"Your son…" Jack began.

"My son, Constable? Pretty sure he's yours too. Which are you referring to?"

"Will."

"Ah yes, the troublemaker." Will giggled and clapped his hands.

"Mama, up?"

"No, buddy, you stay with Grandma."

"No, bat!"

"Yes, bath."

No one had been paying attention to Drew, but he decided he liked the bottle. He drank it and fell asleep in his chair.

"I see you gave Drew a bottle?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"He didn't really like it when I tried to give it to him. Will did though."

"Well, he likes it now," she said, slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Its too late now, Jack. Let's go give them a bath, Mom."

She picked Drew up and walked away with Charlotte and Will following.

"Em, Bug? Can you go get ready for bed, please?"

"Yes, Daddy. Is Mama mad at you?" Bug asked.

"She might be. I'll fix it, don't worry."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mom?" She was washing Drew's hair and sniffling.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why does it bother you so much that he gave Drew a bottle?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok, but it might help you feel better if you did."

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Mama, can I go potty?"

"Of course, Em."

Elizabeth didn't really want to explain how she felt to Charlotte. Truth was, she was feeling silly about feeling irritated. One bottle was not going to stop Drew from nursing and if it did, maybe it was time to stop anyway.

Emmy left and Elizabeth took Drew from the bath and dried him off. "Let's go get ready for bed, ok baby?"

"Ya, Mama." He cuddled up to her neck and sighed, tangling his little chubby fingers in her hair.

Charlotte finished with Will and found Jack in the kitchen, which was now spotless. "Good job, son. I'm going to go home. Here's Will."

"Thanks for helping, Ma. I appreciate it."

Jack carried Will upstairs to put a diaper on him and put him in bed. After he was dressed, he sat back against the headboard, Will snuggling against his neck. "Dada?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Mama?"

"She will be in soon."

"Dada? Dew?"

"Drew?"

"Ya."

"He's with Mama. Shh. Time to go to sleep."

"Mama?"

"Shhh, Will. Sleep now." He rocked him back and forth until he felt him relax and then put him in his crib.

Elizabeth walked in a few moments later and sat down to rock Drew.

"The kitchen's clean."

"Thank you."

He watched her rock Drew, rubbing his arm, down to his fingers. Drew giggled, touching her lips. She smiled back at him. "Mama," he said. Jack could feel the love between the two of them. It filled the room. Jack knew if Drew could say the words, he would tell her he loved her constantly.

Drew fell asleep so Elizabeth put him in the crib with Will and started to undress, her back turned to Jack.

"Hey," Jack whispered.

"Hey." She turned and he caught a glimpse of a slight bump where her flat tummy used to be.

"Come here." She walked over to him, slipping her shirt off. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her close so she was standing right in front of him. He ran his thumbs across her tummy, giving her goosebumps and then kissed her bare skin. "So beautiful," he whispered.

She looked down at the amazing man in front of her, loving her and the tiny baby inside that they had created together, and her eyes filled with tears. "Jack." He looked up and smiled.

"Its early isn't it? I mean to see the baby."

"No, I've had enough babies that it happens sooner. Plus, you and I are the only ones that can tell. My clothes still keep our secret."

"It's a good secret. The best one I can think of, anyway." He kissed her tummy again.

"Even though your daughter told everyone?"

"My daughter? Pretty sure she's yours too, Mrs. Thornton." He pulled her down on the bed, surprising her. "I'm sorry about the bottle."

She reached up, touching his cheek. "I'm not. If he stops wanting to nurse, then he's ready, even if I'm not. At this point, I think I'm just trying to keep him little."

"Honey, I have watched you feed our babies for years. It's a beautiful thing, but I have never seen more of a connection than the one between you and Drew. I think deep down, you feel you would be losing that connection." She sat up and walked across the room to get her nightgown. "Am I right?"

"Maybe. I'm going to go make some tea. I'll be back in awhile."

He knew he was right. He could see it on her face. "Honey? Please stay."

"No, I'll be back later."

Jack followed her down the stairs. "Jack, please. Why are you down here?"

"We need to talk about this."

"No. There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. Elizabeth, stop." He grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. The tears were falling and he knew what he had said had hit home.

She looked away and leaned against the counter. "Tell me why you're upset."

"No, you tell me. You seem to know everything." She crossed her arms, keeping him at a distance.

"Hey, Sweetie. Give me a break. I know what's wrong because I know you. I've loved you for so long, it feels like forever. I can feel what you're feeling when I look at you." She stepped away again, facing the window. "But I want you to tell me. Just say it."

"Say what? That I don't want to lose my son? He's growing up! They all are growing up and I don't want to lose them."

"Why does the bottle thing upset you?"

"You are taking him away from me before I'm ready. It's not fair, Jack. He needs me now. He's still little. I can still give him what he needs, but you're ruining it!"

Elizabeth knew what she was saying was coming from her raging hormones and may be hurtful, but she couldn't take them back.

He looked at her confirming that he was hurt, but he patiently waited until she was finished yelling to say or do anything.

When he knew she was done, he put his hands on her arms and gently unfolded them, pulling her close. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know why I said those things."

He kissed her cheek and stepped away. "I made you talk, so I should be able to take whatever you would say, but somehow, I think you meant that." He walked out of the room and up the stairs, leaving her alone with her thoughts and tears.


	13. Chapter 13 - Making up

She slipped into bed beside Jack and listened to see if he was asleep. His breathing was even but he was facing away from her, so she couldn't tell for sure.

She wanted to apologize again for what she said downstairs but, deep down, that may have been what she truthfully felt. She never should have said the words out loud, though. She rolled over toward him and moved against his back, her arm around his waist. He moved his hand to cover hers. Whether intentional on his part or habit, she would take it.

He felt her up against his back. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her hand. He was very hurt that she would blame him and say he was ruining her relationship with Drew. He would never intentionally do that. How that thought even crossed her mind, he had no idea. He sat up, grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and went to sleep on the couch.

That was his intention anyway. Neither he, nor Elizabeth slept at all. They tossed and turned, both stewing about the other. He, hurt and angry. She, sad and sorry.

At three o'clock, Drew woke up to eat, like always. Like always, Elizabeth fed him and then when asleep, put him back to bed.

An hour later, Jack sat up, walked upstairs, dressed for work and left for the day.

Two hours later, Elizabeth woke the kids, sending Caleb to milk Spot, and made breakfast. She still couldn't stomach eggs, so she made toast for herself and biscuits with gravy for everyone else, no sausage.

She made tea and sat quietly watching as the kids ate breakfast. Caleb brought the jug of milk in. "Here you go, Ma." She kissed the top of his head and poured milk for all of them.

"Tank, Mama," Emmy said with a smile.

"Welcome, Baby."

"Mama!" Will pointed at the milk.

She forgot the boys. She tried to get him to sip from her cup but he pushed it away, repeatedly.

"Will? I don't know what you want."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Bug."

"Maybe he wants it in a bottle. Daddy gave him one and he liked it. Drew too."

She looked at her daughter, realizing she was right. Will was just independent enough to want to do it himself and Drew would want to do what Will did.

"Ya, Mama." Will nodded. "Ba."

"Bottle?"

"Ya." She got up, knowing her battle against the bottle was lost. She filled both bottles and gave one to each of them. Will immediately grinned and drank his bottle, stopping to eat his biscuits in between sips. Drew looked at her, holding his arms out.

"Mama, up."

She picked him up and cuddled with him as he drank his bottle. He still smiled just as sweetly as he did when he nursed, still reaching up so she could kiss his fingers and giggling when she pretended to bite them. It wasn't quite the same, but she still felt connected. Nothing had been lost.

Now she felt completely horrible about what she said to Jack. The tears started falling and all the kids became worried. Drew sat up, put his finger on her tears and then hugged her. Will looked alarmed as he watched from his chair.

"Ma? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Caleb asked, standing up and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Emmy started crying too and Bug just looked scared.

"Ok, everybody. I'm ok. Don't worry. Let's just say, I wish your Daddy was here so I could talk to him. I wasn't very nice and I need to apologize."

"You nice, Mama," Emmy offered.

"Normally yes, but even Mamas can be naughty."

"I can go get Grandma so you can go see Dad, if you want." She thought about waiting until later, but she didn't want him to stay angry any longer than he had to.

"Ok, Caleb. Now listen. Go straight there, stay on the sidewalk, not in the street. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma."

She straightened the kitchen as she waited for Charlotte to come in the door with Caleb.

"Elizabeth? What's going on? Are you ok?" Charlotte sounded panicked as she walked in.

"Yes of course. What did Caleb tell you?"

"He just said you needed Jack and to come help. I thought you were sick or.. "

"What Caleb should have said was that I need to talk to Jack and then asked if you could come help me by staying with the kids while I go." She looked at her son who just smiled. She shook her head and smiled back.

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Long story. Let's just say.. "

"Mama naughty," Emmy said from the toy area.

Charlotte and Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, and I need to go fix it now. I'll be back soon, Mom."

"Ok, take your time."

Elizabeth walked down the street to the jail and peeked in the window. Jack was sitting in his chair, staring off into space. He wiped a tear from his face and blew his nose.

She walked in and looked at him. "Jack."

"Elizabeth." He sat forward and stared at the paperwork on his desk, instead of her.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"What's the point? You said what you felt. What else is there?"

" Yes I told you what I felt. I didn't want to but once the words were out, I couldn't take them back."

He sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms, the muscles in his face, twitching with anger.

"How could you think that I would ever want to ruin any relationship you had with our kids? Don't you know me at all? Six years, Elizabeth! Married six years and you don't know me! Or maybe I don't know you." He yelled, losing his temper. He never lost his temper, but he had never felt this way or felt the need to be heard before.

"Jack. I understand that you are angry, but that's not what I said."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't." She stepped close to him, resting her hand on his arm. "What I said was I didn't want to lose my son and you were ruining it. I felt like by you giving him the bottle, that meant he didn't need me anymore. I did not say you intentionally were doing that."

"There is no difference. Either way, I tried to help you, tried to make things easier on you by buying the bottles and you claimed I ruined everything. How can you…nevermind. I need to work. The kids need you."

"The kids are fine."

"I need to work, so.."

"Eventually you need to take a break. So I will wait here until that happens." She sat down at his desk and waited. He glared at her and walked into the other room, shutting the door.

An hour later, Jack walked out of the back room, fully expecting Elizabeth to have gone home, but she was still sitting at his desk. "You are so stubborn, Elizabeth."

"As are you, my dear." She smiled at him, but was met with an icy stare. Her smile disappeared as she watched him walk across the room. "Are you ready to talk?"

"I said all I wanted to say."

"Well, are you ready to listen then? I have some things I want to say."

"Fine."

He sat down in his chair and looked at her.

"I was wrong, Sweetie. On so many levels. I was wrong to tell you what I thought, when I knew it would hurt you. I was wrong when I said you ruined my time with Drew. I fed him a bottle, Jack, and he still was the same. I wasn't feeding him myself, but I still gave him what he needed and he still loves me. I love him and all our children so much, I can hardly put it into words." She paused, letting the tears fall. "And you. I love you with all that I have, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me."

He stood up and walked over, kneeling down in front of her chair. He pulled her into his arms and cried with her, until they had no more tears. "Do you forgive me?" He pulled back slightly and kissed her, effectively answering her question. When they separated a few moments later, she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I should go home."

He pulled her down on to the floor with him and leaned back against the desk, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Please stay."

"I left them…"

"With my mom. They are fine. I need you here right now."

"Ok. I'll stay." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you feel the way you did and for yelling. I should never yell at you. No one deserves that."

"Sweetie, you were upset and rightly so. Don't worry about it, ok?"

He nodded and looked at her. She was falling asleep. "Did you sleep last night?"

"No, did you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Let's go take a nap then. This floor is uncomfortable." She smiled and stood up, holding out her hand.

"I need to get back to work."

"You told me to stay with you a few moments ago, so I'm asking you to do the same. I need your arms around me to sleep. One hour and then we both go back to what we need to do." He followed her into the bedroom and locked the door. They both took off their shoes and shirts and crawled in to bed, exhausted. They were asleep within minutes and didn't wake up for three hours.

When Elizabeth woke up, she felt disoriented and took a moment to focus. Then she looked over Jack's shoulder at the clock and gasped. "Jack, wake up, Honey." She struggled to get out from under his arm. "Jack, wake up."

"Maybe you should try something else to wake me up," he said, smiling, pulling her closer.

"We don't have time. It's been four hours since I came here this morning. I need to go home."

"Just stay."

"Nope, let me up, please." He sighed, rolling away from her so she could get up. She buttoned her shirt and put her shoes back on and then leaned down to kiss him quickly. As she went to get up, he grabbed her hand, keeping her there.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. I love you, very much."

"I love you." She kissed him again and walked back home as quick as she could.

OUTSIDE

"Beth! Wait, please." Elizabeth hadn't heard her mother calling for her as she walked home. She was distracted by all that had happened and the need to get home.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"That's ok. Why in such a hurry?"

"I went to see Jack for a few moments and then we fell asleep and now it's been four hours. I'm just headed home, that's all."

"Are you ok? You look exhausted."

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you for asking."

"Can I visit with you now?"

Elizabeth smiled and slipped her arm through her mother's. "Of course. Let's go."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad. Yesterday evening I was sick, but not yet today."

"That's good. What's bothering you, Sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I'm just fine. I messed up, but I just fixed it so everything's fine."

Jack left work as early as he could. He needed to see Elizabeth. Once she left the jail, his mind was on her. He couldn't work or concentrate on anything. He was no longer angry or hurt. Now he just wanted to be with her.

He walked in the door and heard voices in the kitchen. As he made his way there, he realized his mother, Grace, and Leesa were all visiting.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi!" Elizabeth said with a huge smile on her face. She was holding Livy and looked so perfect doing it.

"You're home early, son," Charlotte commented.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He kept his eyes on Elizabeth as he talked.

He walked over and kissed Grace's cheek. "Good to see you, Mom."

"You too, dear."

"Leesa, Livy is getting so big."

"Yeah, I know. Wish I could keep her little forever."

He sat down next to Elizabeth. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Elizabeth handed her over, her fingers brushing his, causing both of them to feel a spark. She smiled at him and rested her hand on his leg, hidden by the table.

Charlotte could see the two of them, the looks they were sharing. She knew enough about the situation to know they had fought, but apparently had worked things out in the four hours Elizabeth had been gone. She also guessed that Jack had hoped to spend time with Elizabeth since he came home early. She had always been amazed at the amount of love they had for each other, and this moment was no exception.

She heard Will yell from upstairs, apparently awake from his nap. "I'll get the boys."

"Thanks, Mom," Elizabeth acknowledged. She leaned closer to Jack, their shoulders now touching.

Grace and Leesa were chatting and Jack really wanted to sneak a kiss, but would she let him? He squeezed her hand to get her attention and when she looked over, he leaned in slightly and looked at her lips and then back at her eyes, asking permission. She smiled slightly and nodded. He looked back at their guests, still involved in their conversation so he did it, twice. That would tide him over until later.

"Mama! Up," Will said as he ran up to her.

"Hi, baby. Come here." She picked him up, kissed his cheeks and held him close. "Did you sleep?"

"Ya, Mama."

"Dada?" He pointed at Jack, confused about him holding another little person.

"Hi buddy. Can you say hi to Livy?"

"No, Dada. Up?" He tried to climb into Jack's arms.

"I'll hold you in a minute. Stay with Mama right now."

Will frowned, maybe a little jealous about sharing his father. "Mama, Dada?" He pointed at him again.

"Will, you stay with me. Daddy is holding Livy." Drew found Leesa so he was happy. Elizabeth got up to make tea, propping Will on her hip. He was going to have to get used to another baby in the house. She was actually surprised he noticed. Normally he wasn't begging to be held.

After dinner, the kids were in bed and Elizabeth was upstairs tucking them in while Jack did the dishes. He was humming to himself so he didn't hear Elizabeth walk in.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey. Kids asleep?"

"Pretty much. Want to take a bath with me?" He smiled, wanting nothing but to spend time with her.

"Sure. I'll finish up here and then I'll heat up the water."

"Ok." She walked over and touched his arm. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Are we ok? I mean after yesterday…I just want to make sure."

He looked over and nodded. "We're ok."

"I'm just so sorry I hurt you. I can't imagine how horrible I must have made you feel." The tears started again.

"Hey, come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Everything is fine, Honey. I'm not upset or hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." He kissed her forehead and held her for a few minutes. She could tell he forgave her, but it may take awhile before she forgave herself.

Thirty minutes later, the bath water was hot and they remembered to lock the door and light a few candles before settling in.

"Are you feeling ok tonight, baby?" He tickled her neck with his lips, wrapping his arms around her tummy. She immediately felt butterflies and smiled.

"Actually yes. Maybe the morning sickness is gone. I'm only about ten weeks but anything is possible, I suppose."

"Secret?"

"What?"

"I hope it's a girl," he whispered.

"Really? Me too. I figured you would want another boy."

"Boys are nice, but having another beautiful daughter would be perfect."

"Have you thought of any names for our beautiful daughter?"

"Yes, I have, actually."

"Like what?"

"Rachel." She nodded, kissing his cheek. "You don't like it? I love it."

"No, I do, Sweetie."

"But?"

"I had another name in mind."

"Ok. What's yours?"

"Carly."

"Carly Thornton. It sounds nice."

"I think so too. I can picture her already." She closed her eyes, weaving her fingers through his. "I've been dreaming about another baby girl for a long time. Ever since we lost her, Jack. I think about her everyday. She would be almost three." He felt her start to shake, knowing she was crying and not knowing how to stop it, so he just sighed and held her tighter.

"I know, Sweetie. I miss her too."

"I just wonder if it will ever get easier."

"I don't know. I just try to concentrate on what we have so I don't get too sad about what we lost."

"I wish it were that simple."

The next day was beautiful. Warm and sunny, perfect weather to be outside.

"Ma?"

"Hey Caleb."

"Can I go fishing?"

"With whom?"

"Papa Jake. They are leaving soon so I want to go before he leaves."

"Ok. Don't be too long. Walk on the sidewalks."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Welcome, Baby."

"Ma?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Baby?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"What does that mean?"

She pulled him down next to her on the couch. "That means it's a word I use to say that I love you."

"Oh." She put her arm around him.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"To me, you will always be the little boy that I was meant to have in my life that I didn't know I needed. I am so glad and so proud that you are mine."

He got up on his knees next to her and then climbed onto her lap like he used to when he cuddled with her. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Baby." She kissed his cheek and let him go. "Remember, Caleb…"

"I know, Ma. Sidewalks and listen to Papa. I will."

The next week, Grace, Jake, Abigail, Frank, and Carrie left to travel back to Hope Valley. Elizabeth missed them the moment they were gone, but Grace and Jake promised to come back in late January so they would be around to meet their newest grandchild.

"Ma? Can Amy come over?"

"Sure, but make sure her parents say yes first."

"Ok. I'll go ask."

Five minutes later, Caleb and Amy ran up to her excited to finally get a chance to play for the afternoon. Adam, Amy's father, didn't allow it often, but getting to know his granddaughter and his oldest daughter better, seemed to have softened him a bit.

"Mrs. Thornton, my Daddy said I can stay for dinner, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, of course. We are happy to have you."

"Thank you!" She had rarely seen her so happy. Usually she was very serious, but Elizabeth suspected, she had a crush on Caleb and maybe vice versa. She smiled as they ran, hand in hand up the sidewalk to their house.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

"Sweetie, I'm back," she announced as she walked in the door.

"Ok, I'm in the kitchen."

"What are you up to, Constable?" She walked up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Making chili and cornbread. I asked Abigail to write down her recipe before she left."

"It smells really good."

"You smell really good," he flirted. She stepped closer and kissed him. He stopped stirring and walked over to the table to sit, pulling her with him. She sat on his lap and gazed into his eyes.

"Hi."

"Shhh." He covered her lips with his, holding her tightly, getting lost in the sweet scent of her lotion and her soft skin. They didn't realize Caleb and Amy had walked in the room.

"Ma?"

Elizabeth turned red and stood up to face the kids. "Yes, Caleb?"

"Can Amy and I go fishing?"

"Not alone, no. If Papa or Grandma goes too, yes."

"Please, Ma?"

"Ask Papa or Grandma. That's the only way."

"Ok, we will go ask."

"Thanks sweetie." They walked out and Elizabeth looked at Jack, laughing.

"I'm going to get the kids. Time for lunch."

Caleb and Amy knocked on Charlotte and Bill's door.

"Come in!"

"Grandma? It's me."

"Hey Caleb. Hi, Amy."

"Hi Mrs. Avery."

"Grandma, is Papa here?"

"No, he isn't. Can I help you?"

"We want to go fishing but Ma said no unless you or Papa go."

"I can go, if you want me to."

"Yes, please. Thank you."

AT THE STREAM

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Caleb."

"Why do Ma and Dad kiss so much?"

Charlotte chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's so great about it?"

"Well, it's a way that grownups show that they care about each other. Your parents love each other very much."

"They must. Every time I walk in a room they're kissing. It's embarrassing."

Amy chuckled as she listened. She never saw her parents kissing or holding hands or touching at all. It was definitely different and refreshing to feel the love that Constable and Mrs. Thornton shared.. She wasn't embarrassed at all. It actually made her want it for herself one day.

"One day, Caleb, you won't feel that way. You will meet a sweet girl and you will want to kiss her."

"Yuck."

AT THE THORNTONS

"Mama? Hold me?"

"Bug? What's wrong?" She picked her up to cuddle her.

"I don't feel good." Elizabeth's heart dropped. She really hoped she wasn't sick. She didn't want everyone else sick, especially herself. She felt her head, not noticing a fever.

"What doesn't feel good?"

"My tummy."

"What did you have to eat?" She didn't answer. "Bug?" She looked down at her face and realized she had fallen asleep.

"Elizabeth, I just found Emmy and Will eating candy upstairs. Where did it come from? There's a lot of wrappers everywhere."

"Must be Caleb's. All I know is, now Bug's tummy ache makes perfect sense."

"Well, I hid the rest of the candy in our room and cleaned up. Drew, Will, and Em are in bed."

"Thank you, Love." He sat next to her on the couch, putting his arm around her.

"I love it when you call me that." She smiled and turned so she could lay against his chest. Maddie was out so Elizabeth figured she would rest her eyes too.

Someone knocked on the door a few moments later. Jack got up and opened it.

"Where's my daughter?" Adam yelled, rushing into the home, pushing Jack aside.

"Adam? Which daughter?"

"Andrea! I went by her apartment and it was empty. Where is she and where is that boy she calls her husband? It will be your fault if something happens to her!"

"Adam, calm down. You can't come into my home, where my children and wife are, and act this way."

"You didn't answer me!" He boomed, his voice echoing.

Elizabeth walked up with a whimpering Maddie in her arms. "What's going on?"

"Where's Andrea?"

"If you would stop yelling, I would appreciate it. You are scaring my daughter."

"Why are neither of you answering my question?"

"Look, Adam," Elizabeth began. "Do you see how you are acting? Why would we help you, when you rush into our home and scare us? No wonder Andie ran away." She glared at him and walked upstairs with Maddie.

"Adam, let's go outside." Jack opened the door for him and they both walked out. Jack sat on the bench while Adam stood towering over him, twisting his hat.

"I can't believe you let your wife speak for you. My wife would never speak to a man that way."

Jack took a moment to think of what he wanted to say. "That is one of the biggest differences between you and I. I don't use my position in the home to force her in any way, or demean her. She has her own mind and she respects those who show her respect."

"That was respect?"

"Actually yes. You deserved much worse. You came into our home, not your home, and scared our daughter. You were disrespectful, not her."

"Do you know where Andrea is, or am I wasting my time coming here?"

"I have an idea where she is, but you must realize, she is not under your control anymore. She's married with a family of her own."

"She will ALWAYS answer to me!"

"I'm afraid you are incorrect. Now if you would kindly leave my porch, I can go check on my family."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter. I knew it was a mistake letting her play with your boy." He said "your boy" with such disdain, Jack couldn't let it pass.

"She isn't here. She is fishing with my boy and my Mother. As soon as they come back, I will bring her home. In the mean time, my boy is perhaps the sweetest, kindest boy I have ever known. She needs someone in her life like that. He makes her happy and she is welcome here anytime. You, however, need to leave. You are officially trespassing. I can arrest you for that."

Jack stood up, crossing his arms. Adam glared and left.


	14. Chapter 14 - Scared

Elizabeth put Maddie in bed. "Mama? Please hold me. I'm scared."

"Its ok Bug. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"No, Mama. Please." She climbed back into Elizabeth's arms and held on tight. Emmy woke up because she heard voices.

Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to stay in bed so she got up and took her into her and Jack's bedroom with Emmy following behind. The twins were waking up so she took them one at a time out of the crib using her free arm.

"Ok, everyone up on the bed. Mama's tired." She sat in the middle and Maddie laid as close as she could. The twins figured out it was fun to jump on the bed and Emmy joined them.

"Mama? My tummy hurts," Maddie complained but Elizabeth didn't hear her because the other kids were being so loud.

"Mama? My tummy!" Maddie sat up and proceeded to throw up all over Elizabeth, herself, and the bed. Then she started crying.

"Ok, everyone stop, please." The boys and Emmy froze in mid jump so they ended up hitting the bed at the same time, making them giggle. "Em, go get Daddy. He's downstairs."

"K, Mama."

"Bug, come here. We need to get our clothes off." She unbuttoned her shirt and carefully slid it off, trying not to make more of a mess than there already was. Next her skirt and Maddie's dress.

Jack and Emmy walked in to find Elizabeth and Maddie unclothed, the blankets off the bed and the twins in their crib, trying to climb out.

"Uh, Sweetheart? What's going on?"

"I threw up, Daddy," Maddie pitifully said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Bug, are you sick?"

"My tummy feels better, now."

"My guess, Madelyn Thornton, is that you ate too much of the candy you found in Caleb's room. Am I right?" Elizabeth said in her scary teacher voice, hands on her hips, which had slightly less of an impact since she wasn't wearing much.

Maddie nodded and giggled. Then Jack started laughing, followed by Emmy. The twins stopped trying to climb out of their crib and looked at them like they were crazy.

"I don't know what you're all laughing at, but it's not funny to me."

"Well, sweetie if you could see yourself, you'd laugh too."

She looked down and smiled. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on. "Is that better?"

"I liked you the other way better," he teased.

"Well, right now, I'm smelling like vomit so I wouldn't get too close. However, I would really appreciate it if you could heat up some bathwater for both Bug and myself."

"Yes, Dear. Emmy, you help."

Elizabeth sat down in the rocking chair and pulled Maddie onto her lap. "Bug? How are you feeling?"

"Better, Mama."

"Good. I don't understand why you thought it would be ok to eat Caleb's candy and then give some to Will and Emmy too. It wasn't yours to eat."

"Caleb lets me eat it when he's here. He shares with me so I shared too."

"Next time, ask first and then eat one piece. Your tummy can't handle so much candy."

"Yes, mama."

"Thank you. Now let's go take a bath."

That night, Elizabeth walked in their bedroom after grabbing a light blanket from downstairs.

Jack opened the windows on the opposite side of the room from the crib and then turned around. "Hi, sweetie. You look tired."

"I am. Thank you putting the kids to bed."

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind that I opened the windows. This room needed to be aired out."

"No its fine. It's a warm night. We probably won't even need this blanket."

Jack sat down on the bed and looked at his pillowcase and groaned. "Missed one." He tossed it on the floor to be washed the next day.

"I'm sorry, Love. I thought I got everything." She sat on the bed and rubbed her neck, yawning.

"Honey, let me do that." He sat behind her and rubbed her neck and her shoulders. "Are you feeling ok tonight?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Can you just hold me?" He did as she asked. He would do anything for her if it made her happy. It made him think about Adam and his demeanor. He had never seen him be abusive or anything but strict. However, the fear he saw in Andrea's eyes, that he would take her and Megan away from Henry, concerned him.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Adam."

"Jack, do you know where Andie is?"

"Yes."

"But you can't tell me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, Mountie business?"

"Not exactly. It's just better that you don't know. If he asks again, you won't have to lie or cover anything up."

"How do you know they're safe?"

"I take them food every other day. They're just fine. I can't tell you anything else."

She trusted him that they were safe, because that was his job. She worried a little about him though.

"Don't worry. I'm careful."

She turned and looked at him, smiling at his mind reading abilities. "I love you." She kissed him goodnight and turned back over, taking his arm and placing it over her tummy.

"I love you too."

OUTSIDE OF TOWN

"Henry? Are you ready to go?" Jack called from the doorway.

"Jack, one moment!" Henry finished putting on his clothes, made sure his hat covered his eyes and kissed Andie goodbye.

"Henry, please be careful." She held on to his shirt with her hands and pleaded with him. "I can't lose you."

"I'm with Jack. He will keep me safe. Please don't worry."

"Henry, after last night, I don't feel safe here without you. What if he comes back?"

"I told him that you left me and I didn't know where you were. I think he believed me. He shouldn't come back, but if he does, you know where the gun is."

"No, Henry, please. I could never shoot anyone. Not even him."

"You won't have to. Just scare him with it."

"Henry? We need to go!" Jack called from downstairs.

"I have to go. Remember don't go to the door. Keep it locked." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Jack watched as Henry came down the stairs, his head low to hide his eyes. "Henry? What's going on?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Jack." As Henry walked by, Jack quickly grabbed the hat from his head.

"Where did that come from?" He gently grabbed his chin, tilting it to the light from the window.

"I'm clumsy. Let's go before I'm late." He rushed past Jack toward the door.

"Did he show up last night?"

"Who?"

"Henry, by now, you know you can trust me. Why not just tell the truth? I'm here to protect you."

"Well, you didn't protect me this time, did you?"

"So, knowing Adam is out here somewhere aware of where you are, you were going to leave your wife and daughter alone, and you weren't going to tell me?"

"She has a gun. If he came back, she could scare him off."

"Henry! Guns are not for scaring people. They can hurt people. Go get her. We are leaving and going somewhere safe."

"I know what guns can do! Don't treat me like a child, Constable. I'm not your son that you can just tell what to do. Just go do your job, I will take care of my family now."

Henry walked out the door leaving Jack inside. "Henry? Look, please get your family. They can stay in town with my Mom and Bill."

"You want them to stay in town? Where he can find them? Stupid idea."

"They are safer in town with someone like my Mom and Bill than out here by themselves. In town, if he tried anything he'd have to get through them first. Bill was a Mountie and my mom can handle anyone."

"Fine. They stay one day. Then what?"

"I'll figure it out. Look, do you want to press charges against him?"

"No."

"Has he hit you before?"

"No. He was just mad because I told him he couldn't take Megan and Andie."

"How did you plan on stopping him?"

"I would die before I would let them go. I would do whatever it took to keep them safe."

Jack understood his statement because he felt the same about his own family, but he also saw a fire in his eyes, convincing him that what he said was true. He actually worried about what Henry would do if it came down to it.

BACK IN TOWN

Jack walked in to his parents apartment. "Mom? Oh! I'm sorry. I should have knocked." Jack stepped back out and shut the door, completely embarrassed and unable to wipe what he had seen from his memory.

Charlotte came to the door a few moments later wrapped in a bathrobe. Bill kissed her goodbye and nodded at Jack. "Later, son. Henry, Andrea. Good to see you."

Jack refused to look at his mother as he spoke. "Um, Mom…can Andie and Megan stay with you?"

"Of course."

"Um, just so you are aware…"

"Jack, look at me."

"Um no. Just so you're aware, Adam is looking for them so please be careful and don't open the door. In fact, keep it locked."

"Andie, you can go in. Jack, we need to talk."

"I need to get Henry to work. I can't stay. Please be careful."

Henry and Jack walked down the stairs, through the store and outside to mount their horses.

"Jack?"

"Bill, later, ok?" He knew what he wanted to speak about, but he couldn't at that moment.

"Jack, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes, there is. She's my mother."

"She's also my wife."

"I'm well aware…"

"Then, what's the problem?"

"No problem. Just need to go, ok?"

Henry started laughing once they left town.

"What's so funny?"

"You. What could possibly have been so embarrassing?"

"Ever walked in on your parents….you know?"

"No. My parents died when I was five."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"You didn't ask."

"I suppose I didn't want to pry. You seem to be a private person."

"Its your job to pry, isn't it?"

"Yes, but as a friend, I don't want to be intrusive."

"Friends, huh?"

"I would like to be your friend, but I want you to trust me first."

"I trust you."

"Henry, you don't trust anyone. Care to share why that might be?"

"With Jack or with the Constable?"

"With Jack, if that makes you more comfortable."

Henry thought as they rode. He knew he had trouble trusting people, but he had good reason in his opinion.

"My parents died when I was five. They were killed by an intruder that broke in our house. He shot them while I hid in the closet. I saw the whole thing. My parents didn't have any brothers or sisters and my grandparents were already gone, so at first I was taken in by the old lady in town who ran the store. Then when I was six, she died. No one else would take me, so the minister in town sent me to the neighboring town that had an orphanage."

"Then what happened?"

"I ran away when I was ten. I figured I could take care of myself better than the people at the orphanage who barely remembered to feed me. I lived on my own, stealing any food I could from people that weren't paying attention. I'd take clothes off people's clotheslines and sleep in any barns I came across." Henry stopped riding and looked at Jack, tears in his eyes. "When I was fourteen, after four years of being alone, a couple took me in. I figured I had nothing to lose. After all, my life couldn't be any worse than what I had already lived through."

"So you finally had a family that cared about you."

"Actually no. The husband decided that I was worthless. Nothing I did was good enough or done correctly. I was useless so he beat me. Everyday, for three years. I would go to school with bruises and broken bones. The teacher looked the other way. Eventually, I ran away from him as well. The time I did though, was with Andie. I had found someone that loved me. I really didn't believe it was possible, but I eventually trusted her and we fell in love and the rest, you already know."

Jack looked at him and thought about his story. Jack realized that he had had it good. Yes, he had lost his father at ten and times were hard after that, but if the worst thing that happened now was seeing his parents expressing the love they felt for each other, he was a very lucky man. It was unfortunate that those images were now burned into his brain, but still lucky.

"Henry, I will do everything I can to keep your family safe. I promise you. I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you want to press charges against Adam for hitting you?"

"No, I just don't want to ever see him again."

"That might be difficult considering your circumstances."

"Not if we leave."

After work, Jack brought Henry back to his Mom and Bill's apartment. He had no clue what to do with them to keep them safe. He wanted to bring them home with him, but didn't want his own family in danger if Adam chose to stop by, now knowing he could be violent.

Jack knocked this time, even though he knew Andie was there too. Bill opened the door and smiled.

"Henry, Jack. Good to see you." They walked in and Jack smelled food cooking.

"What smells so good?"

"Pot roast, potatoes and carrots. My specialty," Bill answered proudly.

Jack's mouth watered at the thought of eating dinner, but he needed to speak with everyone before he could go home.

"Can I speak to all of you for a moment?"

Bill stopped cooking and turned around. Charlotte and Andie stopped chatting. Henry sat down and grabbed his wife's hand, smiling at her.

"First, Ma. Thank you for letting Andie and Megan stay here today."

"It was my pleasure. I love having a baby around and of course Andie."

"Andie, I need to ask you a question. I need a completely truthful answer."

"Of course."

"Has your father ever struck your Mom, your sister or you?"

"Jack, I already told you…"

"Yes, but this is important. The fact that he hit your husband, changes the level of threat I see in him."

Andie snuggled her sleeping daughter tighter against her chest. He could see she was trying to decide what she would say. "Yes, he did. It was a long time ago."

Jack had been confident that would be her answer. "Your Mom?"

"Yes. I remember it clear as day. I was probably ten. I had come home from school and went to the barn to do my chores. I could hear him yelling all the way out there. Mom never yelled and I think that made him more mad. He was telling her that she hadn't cleaned well enough that day. She had missed a rug or something. After he yelled at her for what seemed like forever, there was silence so I decided to go inside. When I got to the house, he rushed out and got on his horse and left. He didn't come back for a few days."

"Was your mom ok?"

"I didn't know at first, but the next morning after he left, she had a black eye. When she rolled up her sleeves, there were bruises on her arms. When I asked what happened, she brushed it off by saying, "Daddy's tired. He didn't mean it." I knew better. From that point on, there was always that fear that I would one day get hurt too."

"And there still is?" Charlotte asked.

"Especially after he hit Henry. I don't want to be anywhere near him. Jack, can you please help us move somewhere else? I can't stay here anymore, not when Megan is in danger."

"Henry mentioned that earlier. It's a big deal, starting over again. I need you both to be sure that that is what you want. I'm going home and I'll be back in the morning. Give me your answer then."

"Ok. Thank you."

Jack walked to the door, churning inside with the heartbreaking stories he had heard. He needed to go see his family, make sure they were safe, and make sure they knew he loved them and would never hurt them.

"Jack, wait, please." His mom walked over to him. "This morning, I'm sorry."

"Ma, there is nothing to apologize for. I was uncomfortable but it doesn't matter anymore. I should have knocked first." He looked at her and smiled. "I love you so much, Ma. Thank you for everything you've done for me, my whole life." He hugged her tightly and wiped a tear from her cheek when he stepped back.

"I love you too, Son."

Bill walked over and shook his hand. "Son, you're a good man. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Pop." He left before he succumbed to tears. Bill would never again be just Bill. Knowing he was proud of him meant the world and something that he hadn't heard in a long time.

The moment Jack walked in his house, he listened for his family. He wanted to hear noise and laughter. He wanted to know everyone was safe and he wanted to hold all of them close and protect them from anything and everything that might cause them harm.

"Daddy, hold me?" Emmy had walked in and looked up. He picked her up and held her close.

"Daddy, you sad?" He hadn't realized he had been crying, but leave it to his observant daughter to notice.

"Not anymore. Now I'm very happy to be home." She kissed his tears and then hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Jack? You're home."

"Yes, Sweetheart. Sorry I'm late." She walked over and noticed his cheeks were damp from tears.

"What's wrong? Is everyone ok?"

"I had a rough day. I can't talk about it, but seeing you, helps a lot." He wrapped his free arm around her, holding her tight. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you more. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, but I want to say hi to the kids first."

"They're upstairs playing in Caleb's room."

"I'll be back soon." He kissed her temple and carried Emmy up the stairs to Caleb's room.

"Hi guys!"

"Daddy! Come play with us, please."

"I'll just watch from up here," he said as he sat on Caleb's bed. He leaned against the headboard and observed his children, playing, occasionally bickering, and laughing.

Drew decided he wanted to sit with Dada so he climbed up and leaned against his stomach. "Dada. Kiss." He crawled over and kissed Jack on the cheek, slobbering all over him, but Jack didn't care. He was grateful that his children loved him and felt comfortable with him. It made him feel that he was doing something right. He couldn't imagine his children being afraid of him, or his wife. To hurt someone that trusted him, was unthinkable.

Elizabeth popped her head in the door, bringing him a plate of food. "Mama? Up!" Drew shouted.

Jack took the plate and pulled her down on the bed with him and Drew, who climbed on her lap.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"I thought you might want to eat here." She could see that whatever had happened during the day, was deeply affecting him and that his family made him feel better.

He couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. "I wish you could tell me what happened."

"Me too." He grabbed her hand and kissed it and then put his head on her shoulder.

After the kids were in bed, Jack made a fire and waited for Elizabeth to join him on the couch. She brought him a glass of wine. "Here you go, Love."

"Thank you." He watched her as she sat down next to him, curling her long legs underneath her, and covering them both with a blanket. Jack frowned and fought his emotions again. "Elizabeth, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Jack, yes of course I know that."

"I just love you so much and I would never want you to be afraid of me."

"Honey, please don't worry about that. I know you love me and I'm not afraid of you at all. Come here." She pulled him into her arms and held him close. "Thank you for not being that type of man, for loving me and our children, and for always protecting us."

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, leaned in to kiss her, but someone pounded on the door.

"Jack!" Bill yelled.

"Pop? What is it? Is Ma ok?"

"Yes." He looked at Elizabeth who had followed Jack to the door. "Honey, I need to borrow your husband."

"Of course. Both of you please be careful." She kissed Jack goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you."

OUTSIDE

"Pop? What's going on?"

"We need to go to Adam and Maggie's. Amy ran over to our place and said her Daddy was dead. She looked at the jail for you, but you weren't there, so she came to get me."

"Adam is dead? How?"

"I don't know. The poor child stopped talking so I came to get you."

They walked up to Adam and Maggie's about five minutes later, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Maggie?" Jack called when he walked in the door.

She was sitting in a chair at the table, staring at nothing. Adam's body was lying next to her on the floor, a cast iron skillet next to his head, which Jack assumed was what had been her weapon of choice.

"Maggie," he said louder. "What happened?"

She turned her head slowly toward him, allowing him to see her black eye that was making itself visible. Her lip was bleeding and he could see bruises starting to appear around her neck. When he got closer, he gently touched her arm, to which she jerked away, wincing.

"Maggie, look at me. It's Jack. I'm not Adam. I'm not going to hurt you."

She said nothing, but allowed him to lead her away from her dead husband to the rocking chair by the fireplace. Once she was settled, Jack took Bill outside for a moment. "Pop, this might be a long night. Can you take Maggie to my house?"

"Jack, I don't think that's wise. She killed her husband."

"Did you see her? It was clearly self defense. You know that I would never send anyone I think is dangerous to stay with Elizabeth and the kids."

Bill knew Jack was probably right, but it made him uneasy. He still did it, though.

Elizabeth waited nervously on the couch for Jack to return. She prayed for his safety and tried to stay calm, rubbing her small tummy. She jumped when she heard another knock on the door. She opened the door to find Bill and an obviously beaten Maggie, struggling to walk.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"It's a long story, Elizabeth. Jack told me to bring her here."

"Of course. Put her here on the couch."

Bill left after a moment and Elizabeth started to take care of Maggie, after locking the door.

"Maggie? It's Elizabeth. Where do you hurt?"

"Don't bother yourself. I'm fine." She attempted to get up, but fell back down, holding her side and wincing.

Elizabeth decided rather than ask, she would concentrate on the visible signs of injury. "I'm going to get a few things to help make you feel better. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth ran upstairs, grabbing a nightgown, a few towels, aspirin, some cotton, and iodine. Then she went to the kitchen to get some warm water to help clean her wounds, particularly her lip. By the time she came back, Caleb had come downstairs and was holding Maggie's hand.

"Ma, what happened to her? She won't tell me."

"Caleb, it's late. You should be sleeping."

"Let me help please? This is Amy's Ma."

"I know, but she might not want too many people helping."

"He can stay. It's fine."

"Ok, for a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ma."

Caleb held Maggie's hand as Elizabeth took care of her lip. "Maggie, do you want any tea?"

"No, thank you. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I haven't been nice to you and after tonight…"

"That is all behind us, and I don't know what happened tonight. Besides, I would never refuse to help someone that needs it."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind, once you find out."

"Caleb, thank you for helping. It's way past your bedtime, though."

"Ma…"

"Caleb listen. Maggie and I need to talk. I also need to help her change. So you need to go upstairs now. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, Ma." He hugged her and then took Maggie's hand again. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, Caleb."

Elizabeth helped her to the bathroom and then started to leave the room, but Maggie stopped her. "Stay. You might as well see what men are capable of." Elizabeth unbuttoned the back of her dress and tried not to gasp at the old and new bruises on her back. She fought with every ounce of strength she could gather to not dissolve into tears. As she peeled her dress off, she noticed more bruises on her arms and up around her neck. "Well?" Maggie asked as she turned around slowly.

"Well, what?"

"No comments? Questions?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Same thing Adam always said and my mother and my father."

"What did they say?"

"That I didn't try hard enough. I must have done something wrong. I deserved what I got."

"I would never say that, because those things are not true. No one deserves to be beaten, ever." She helped her slip the nightgown over her head. "What are you going to do if Adam finds you?"

"That's not likely. I killed him."


	15. Chapter 15 - Questions and Answers

Elizabeth got Maggie settled in their extra bedroom after giving her some aspirin and making her as comfortable as possible. She checked on her kids and then went downstairs to clean up, but instead she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened causing her to dissolve into tears. She heard the key turn in the door and looked up to see Jack walking in.

He looked at his lovely wife, hugging her knees on the couch, crying, and it broke his heart. He removed his shoes and hurried over to her. "Sweetheart? It's ok now. Everyone's safe."

She put her arms tightly around his neck and held on, loving the safety of his arms. "Have you seen Amy? Is she ok?"

"I went over to see if I could help, but she was sleeping. They may bring her over tomorrow." She nodded, burying her face in his neck.

After a few quiet moments, she rubbed her tummy and smiled.

"Did you feel the baby?"

"Yeah. After everything tonight, I needed this."

In the morning, Elizabeth helped Maggie come downstairs to be with the family for breakfast. She sat silently at the table, drinking a cup of coffee while Elizabeth mixed the batter for biscuits.

"Jack said that Charlotte might bring Amy by this morning." Maggie nodded. "Just so you know, it gets crazy around here in the mornings. You might not be used to all the noise."

"It will be fine."

"Ma, what's for breakfast?" Caleb asked as he ran in the room.

"Biscuits and gravy."

"Yum! Can I have an egg too?"

"Yes, but not until you milk Spot. I can hear her mooing out there."

"I'm going." He spun around to leave and saw Maggie. "Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Good morning Caleb. Yes, maybe a little."

"That's good. Well, gotta go."

"Mama? I'm hungry," Bug announced.

"Me hungry too!" Emmy agreed.

"Good thing I'm making you breakfast then. Why don't you sit and say hi to our company?"

The girls climbed up on their chairs and smiled at Maggie. "Hi!" Bug said, showing her dimples.

"You're Amy's Mama, right?"

"Yes, but I forgot your name."

"Bug. This is Emmy."

"Nice to meet you again."

"Does your lip hurt?"

"Maddie," Elizabeth gently scolded. "Not too many questions, ok Baby?"

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry Maggie. Kids are full of questions, especially mine."

"What are they full of?" Jack asked as he came in the kitchen with the twins following him.

"Questions."

"That's true. How are you feeling this morning, Maggie?"

"I've been better."

"Up, Dada!"

"Hey, Drew."

"Dada! Ba."

"Bottle?"

"Ya."

"As soon as Caleb gets back in with the milk, I'll give you one."

Will was "helping" Mama cook so Jack sat down next to Maggie. Drew looked shyly at Maggie and smiled. "Hi," he said, causing her to smile slightly. "Up?"

"You stay with me, buddy."

"No, up?" He pointed at Maggie, obviously wanting her to hold him.

"Its ok, Constable. I don't mind." Jack gently put Drew on her lap, hoping not to cause her too much pain.

"Is he ok? He's quite a handful."

"He's fine." Drew sat still, cuddling into her shoulder. After a moment, she wrapped her arm around him, holding him close, unable to stop her tears.

"Are you in too much pain? I can take him back."

"No, its not that. He doesn't even know me, but he is so sweet. I haven't felt this way in so long." She dried her tears and sighed, closing her eyes.

"What way, Maggie?"

"Loved."

Elizabeth smiled as she brought the bowls of food to the table and put Will in his chair. "Yeah, Drew can seem to sense who needs him. Caleb's like that too."

Caleb brought in the jug full of milk and lifted it onto the counter. "Ba?" Drew asked, knowing what was in the jug. Elizabeth poured the warm, frothy, creamy milk into a bottle for each of the boys.

"Maggie? Would you like some?"

"Sure. It's been a long time since I had fresh milk."

After giving everyone their milk, Elizabeth joined the family and they ate until they were full, something else Maggie hadn't felt in a long time.

Jack walked up to Elizabeth after breakfast while she was cleaning up. "Breakfast was so good, sweetie."

"Thank you. It was good. It's nice to eat something without feeling sick afterward." He smiled.

"My mom is going to come over with Amy this morning and stay for a bit."

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes. Love you." He kissed her gently and rubbed her tummy.

"Love you too, Jack." She held on for a moment before letting him go.

Maggie watched Jack and Elizabeth say goodbye at the sink. He was so kind and loving. She obviously loved him too. It had been a long time since she had felt that feeling with her husband.

"Maggie? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm ok. Thank you." She watched Elizabeth buzz around the kitchen, making everything perfect, humming to herself and every so often smiling, rubbing her tummy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Elizabeth poured herself a cup of tea and sat down.

"How long have you and the Constable been married?"

"Six years this past month."

"But Caleb is eight?"

"He's adopted." She took a sip of her tea and smiled. Maggie sat silently cuddling a very sleepy Drew.

"What is it Maggie? I'm here to listen."

"Nothing. Just thinking, I guess."

"Mama?"

"Amy?" Elizabeth stood up and grabbed Drew, leaving the kitchen so Amy and her Mama could have some time alone.

"Mama? I'm so scared."

"There's no need to be scared anymore. He can't hurt us again. We're safe." She pulled her daughter on to her lap and held her close, ignoring the pain that something so simple caused. She had spent a lot of time ignoring pain lately. She hadn't held or comforted Amy in years, it felt like. Adam thought it would make her tougher if she left her to fend for herself and so she never felt free to do it, until now.

"Things are different now, Amy. We can finally move on and maybe be happy."

"Mama? Are you going to jail?"

"I don't know. It was wrong for your Daddy to hit me, but it was wrong for me to stop him the way I did."

"What if you go to jail? What about me?"

"Don't worry, Sweetie. We will figure it out."

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling today?" Charlotte wondered. She looked exhausted and ready to cry at any moment.

"Just fine." She sat down on the couch, cuddling Drew as he slept.

Charlotte walked over and took her hand to get her attention. "Elizabeth, you look exhausted. Did you sleep well last night?"

"No, not really. With everything with Maggie, I barely slept at all."

"I can take care of things. Why don't you go lay down?"

"I don't want to be alone. I'd rather stay here. Thank you for offering, though."

"Honey, you need to rest, for that baby in there. Take Drew with you so you aren't alone."

Elizabeth knew she was right. She wasn't taking care of herself properly. "Mom, do you mind getting Caleb and Maddie set up with their schoolwork? I don't have the energy today."

"Of course. Now go, sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Elizabeth slept for three hours, Drew right beside her. When she slowly went down the stairs, Drew followed, insisting she let him do it on his own. "Me do, Mama," he said.

She heard Jack's voice in the kitchen and Charlotte sat in the living room with the other kids, including Amy.

"Mom?"

"Hi, dear. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. What's Jack doing home?"

"He's taking a statement from Maggie and Amy."

"Here?"

"Its more private than walking through town to the jail."

"I guess."

Jack walked in with Maggie, a very tearful Maggie, a few moments later. Elizabeth looked up and smiled, glad to see him, even though he was working.

"Hi," she said, hoping for a hug at least.

"Hi, sweetie. Amy, can you come with me?"

"Mama? I don't want to go without you. Please," she begged.

"Amy, it's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of. He's just going to ask a few questions."

"I can go, if it's ok with Dad," Caleb offered.

"That's fine, if Amy is ok with that," Jack agreed.

"I don't care." Amy looked frightened and a friend there was better than nothing.

"Amy, can you tell me what you saw last night?" Amy stared at the Constable with big eyes.

Caleb could tell she was afraid. He reached over and held her hand. "Its ok, Amy. My dad just wants to help you." She squeezed Caleb's hand and started her story.

"I didn't see a lot. I was hiding in my room. I could hear everything though. I always could."

"Always? Did they fight a lot?"

"Every night."

"What did they fight about?"

"Usually he would tell about how she didn't clean well enough, or dinner wasn't ready fast enough, or me."

"You?"

"Yeah. My Dad didn't like Mama to talk to me. He said I needed to learn to take care of myself." Caleb was beginning to regret being in the room. It was hard to hear that any parent could be so mean. "Last night, he had been drinking, Mama said. He did that a lot too. He said that it was her fault Andie left us and she was going to pay."

Jack could see Caleb's facial expression change as he realized what had happened. "Caleb, maybe you should go in the other room."

"No, I'll stay." He squeezed Amy's hand and took a deep breath.

"Then what happened, Amy?"

Her tears couldn't be helped, she tried to fight them but was having a hard time. "I heard my Mama crying and then I heard him yell and then fall. Then it was quiet. I was too afraid to come out because I hate seeing Mama cry. I don't like all the bruises."

"Amy, I know this is hard, but I have one more question. I need you to tell the truth."

"Are you going to put my Mama in jail? I need her. Please don't."

Jack took a breath and decided to pretend Amy was his daughter. What would he do if Maddie was scared? He would pick her up and hold her, but Amy didn't trust him, so he wouldn't push it.

"Sweetie, you don't need to worry about that now. I promise you won't be left by yourself."

Amy nodded, fighting her tears.

"I only have one question left, ok?"

"Ok."

"Did your Dad ever hit you?"

She shut her eyes and nodded. "Yes, but it was my fault! He didn't mean it. I was too loud and he told me to be quiet and I didn't listen. It was my fault!" She was crying really hard at this point, so Jack knelt next to her chair.

"I'm going to tell you something, Amy. I need you to listen, and don't forget." She nodded. "It was not your fault. No one should ever hit a child, or their wife. It's not right. You didn't do anything wrong."

She stared at him, tears staining her cheeks. "Do you believe me?" She nodded. "Ok, I'm done. You can go see your Mama." Amy walked into the living room leaving Caleb and Jack in the kitchen.

Caleb walked over to Jack and climbed up on his lap, leaning against his shoulder. "Dad?"

"Yes, buddy." He wrapped his arms around Caleb.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Are you going to put her Ma in jail?"

"Its not completely up to me."

"Why not? You are the only Constable here."

"I have to follow the law and the direction of my superiors. I'm going to tell them everything but I can't make any promises."

A few minutes later, Caleb went in the living room and asked if Amy wanted to play with him and Maddie and Em. She agreed so they ran upstairs. Elizabeth realized that Jack was still in the kitchen so she walked in and found him at the table, his head in his hands.

"Are you ok, Love?"

"No, not really." He moved his chair back and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. He touched her face with his fingertips, leaning his forehead on her temple. "This is so hard."

"I know it is."

"I think about how much I love you and our children and I can't understand how anyone could do what he did. I just don't get it."

"Me either." She turned her head to kiss him. "I wish you didn't have to go back to work. I want you here."

"I know, but as soon as I write up my reports, I will send them and then I will be home."

"I think that Maggie and Amy should stay here for a few more days. Is that ok?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Ok. I'm going to make lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Sure, but I'll make it, Elizabeth. You need to rest more."

"You talked to Mom?"

"She just said you looked exhausted, so I decided that I need to help you more. Starting with lunch, but you can keep me company if you want."

"Ok, I'll stay here."

"Ok, but you need to get up so I can."

"No, I want to stay right here." She kissed him again and smiled. "You look pretty good in that uniform."

"So I've been told," he said with a wink.

"By whom?"

"You, of course. Who else would I mean?"

"I think any woman with eyes could have that opinion."

"Well, maybe, but yours is the only opinion I care about."

"I'm glad." They just stared at each other for a few moments, both very grateful for the other, not in any hurry to move.

"Mama!" Will yelled as he ran into the room.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mama, eat?" She picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"You're hungry?"

"Ya."

"Daddy will make food for you."

"No, Mama."

"You want me to make food?"

"No." He played with the button on her shirt.

"You want to nurse?"

"Ya, Mama."

"You're a big boy…Daddy can make you food." Elizabeth was surprised. She hadn't nursed Will in like three months, at least. Drew still did once in a while, but not Will. Truthfully, she didn't know how much milk she still had.

"Mama?" He whimpered and leaned against her.

"Ok, Baby." She stood up and switched chairs so Jack could get up and unbuttoned her shirt to feed Will.

Jack stood up and kissed her forehead. "What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

"For being a good mom."

"Thanks, Love."

Two weeks later, Maggie and Amy were still staying with Jack and Elizabeth. She refused to go back to the house she had shared with him. The physical bruises had pretty much healed, but the ones left on her heart, and the doubts and insecurities he made her believe, would take quite a while. Maggie loved the joyful noises that were always present at the Thorntons. She loved getting to know Elizabeth and watching what a real family dealt with everyday. Not with pain and abuse, but normal everyday things.

She also enjoyed getting to know Charlotte, who was blunt, but in a pleasant and accepting way.

"Maggie? Can I ask a question?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure." They were on the couch with Emmy and Drew who had wandered in the room a few minutes before.

"What are your plans, as far as what you might do for work?"

"I don't know. I was married to Adam for a long time and I never worked outside the home, so I'm not really good at anything."

"Nonsense. You are a great cook, almost as good as Abigail back in Hope Valley. How are you with numbers?"

"Numbers?"

"Yeah, you know, bookkeeping?"

"I'm not sure. Adam never let me handle finances. I liked arithmetic when I was in school."

"Hmmm."

"Charlotte? What are you thinking? You have that look on your face."

"What look?" she asked innocently, but with a gleam in her eyes.

"Like you already knew the answer to the questions you were asking because you have a plan."

"Time will tell."

AT THE AVERY APARTMENT

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, Bill?"

"What is this on the table?"

"Now dear, you can see plainly what that is."

"Yes, of course, but why do you have a deed to a house?"

"Well, I think we need to talk about that."

"Yes, please because the house listed here is huge, bigger than Jack's. We can't afford it and why would we need it?"

"Ok, let's sit." She sat down and waited for him to join her. He sat down and looked in her eyes. He saw excitement and trepidation. "Yes, the house is big, but that's good because I want to open a boarding house."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I know it's expensive but I have the money."

"You do?"

"I've been saving for twenty years, ever since Tom died. Every week, no matter what, I would put money aside. Sometimes it was a nickel and sometimes a dollar. Sometimes more, but the point is, I have it."

"Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"Dear, I wasn't hiding it from you. I had been saving for so long, I didn't even think about it. You're not mad, are you?"

"No, just surprised, I guess. I didn't know you wanted to own a boarding house."

"Well, I think it would do well in this town since there is no hotel." She looked at his face, betraying his concern and uncertainty. "You don't think I can do it. Well, thanks for your support Mr. Avery," she said sarcastically.

"Charlotte, please…" She never called him Mr. Avery unless she was really angry.

"Please what? Is it wrong for me to want to do something with myself other than sitting here in this apartment all day long? Is it wrong for me to want to be successful?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Is it wrong for me to want my husbands support?"

"I do support you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She got up to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Charlotte retrieved her money and found Travis at the livery, shoeing a horse.

"Charlotte! Good morning. How are you?"

"Good Travis. Can I speak with you?"

"Yes, of course. What can I help you with?"

"I've decided to buy that house we spoke of."

"Oh, good. I'm glad Mr. Avery is on board."

"No, this is just me. I will own it and take full responsibility for it."

"Are you sure? It's a very large project.."

"Mr. Harris, I assure you I am quite capable of handling this. Are you willing to sell to me? I have the full asking price in cash."

"Yes, of course I will sell to you. I didn't mean to offend you, Charlotte."

"None taken."

"One hundred dollars and the property is yours."

"What? The asking price is much more than that."

"The price just dropped."

"Travis? That isn't necessary. I have enough to pay what you were asking."

"One hundred. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it, but why…?"

"Discount for friends."

AT THE JAIL

"Pop? What are you doing here?" Bill walked in the jail around lunch time.

"I wondered if you have seen your Mother."

"No, not for a few days."

"Ok. Thanks." He turned to leave but Jack stopped him.

"Uh, Pop? Should I be concerned or did you two just have an argument?"

"I wouldn't call it an argument, but no worry necessary. I'll see you later."

Jack was wrapping things up as much as possible so he could go home for lunch. He had started heading home for lunch everyday so he could cook and help with the kids for a few hours to relieve Elizabeth. She was struggling with early pregnancy fatigue and he would be feeling like he was neglecting her if he didn't help more.

Jack got up, locked the door, and walked home. He did wonder if he would find his Mom at home, but Bill would have checked there. When he walked in, he found Elizabeth dozing on the couch with Drew. Leesa walked in the room, Livy on her hip.

"Hi, Jack," she whispered.

"Hi. Where are the kids?" He whispered back.

"Upstairs in Caleb's room."

He walked in the kitchen to start lunch. "Are you hungry? I'm going to make spaghetti."

"Yes, actually. I can make some bread to go with it. Or biscuits?"

"Let's do biscuits."

"Ok." Leesa put Livy in a high chair and washed her hands. She grabbed a bowl and the ingredients she needed, having the batter whipped up in less than five minutes.

"You are pretty fast at that. You should work at the restaurant."

"I don't have time for that, but I have thought about it. I love to bake. When I was a little girl, I wanted to own my own place someday."

"You still could."

"No, being a wife and mother is a full time job in itself. I don't have the time. Dreams change, I guess."

"They do, you're right."

AT THE BOARDING HOUSE

"Charlotte? Please answer me."

She was not in the mood to deal with him right then. It wasn't as if she was hiding from him, she was just making him sweat a bit.

"Charlotte? Didn't you hear me calling you?" She looked up at him from the table in the kitchen of the boarding house, or what would be her boarding house when she opened in a month. The timeline of a month might not seem possible, but she was going to try. She was going to be successful, finally.

"Mr. Avery."

"Stop with the Mr. Avery, dear. I know you are mad but you wouldn't let me explain."

"No need. I can tell how you feel just by looking at you, but it doesn't matter. I'm doing this, without help."

"Charlotte, can we please talk? I really need to say a few things."

She got up and walked around, making a mental list of the repairs needed before opening. She did need someone's help, because she didn't know how to repair a chimney or a roof. There were six bedrooms and all of them needed to be painted and cleaned. She needed a stove and furniture for all the rooms, including a bathtub and toilet.

"Darn it! Will you just stop and look at me?"

She stopped and looked at him, arms crossed. He walked over and stared at his lovely, stubborn wife. "I love your strength and you commitment to do the things you love and to take care of the people you love. I, however, cannot understand why you feel the need to prove yourself. Why, Charlotte?"

"That's not what this is about."

"Isn't it?"

"No, its not. I want to do this because I'm bored and I want to help people."

"You're bored? You have five grandchildren here and me. We don't keep your attention?" She turned away and looked out the window. "Honey? Are you unhappy?"

"I don't know." She did know, she just didn't want to hurt him, and her true feelings just might do that.

"Char, look at me." He only called her that in private, during serious conversations, when he wanted to convey how much he loved her. The way he said it, gave her goosebumps. It made it impossible to stay angry.

"Bill, I need to do this. Please trust me."

"You didn't answer my question, though. Are you unhappy?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Come Home to Me

"I can't answer that."

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything."

"No, I'm sorry." She turned away again and went upstairs to look at the bedrooms.

He followed her upstairs, not intending to let her get away with not sharing her feelings. "Charlotte, please tell me. I'm guessing you aren't happy and you don't want to tell me because you don't want to hurt me."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He stepped close to her, his hands holding her face, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes, I do, because I know you. For almost five years I have loved you, every part of you. You are so strong and courageous and I admire how you raised your sons on your own. I also love that underneath that strong exterior is a sweet, caring, loving woman who would give up everything for the people she cares about." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Char, tell me. I promise I won't be upset."

"I'm lost, Bill. I don't feel needed or important anymore. I feel obsolete. This boarding house is my dream and when you didn't support me, I felt abandoned." Her eyes looked back at him, showing her hurt and he knew he would have to fight for her, because she was close to giving up.

"I don't understand why you would feel that way, Honey."

"Of course you don't. Everything you have done, as a Mountie, as an investigator has all meant something."

"You were a teacher. You made a difference in children's lives and you still do. Your grandchildren love you so much and your boys and their wives, and me. I cannot begin to express how much I need you, how much I long to see you, from the second I leave to go to work. You are far from obsolete and unimportant because I need you so badly. I could not live without you, Char."

"That's very sweet."

"And very true."

She stepped away from him, looking away. "Um, I need to get some things done. I will probably be late." He hadn't noticed, but the sun had descended below the mountains and because there were no candles or lamps yet, the room was quite dark. He watched as she walked away, leaving the room.

He didn't know it, but she was in the next room crying and wondering what was happening. All the things she told him, were entirely truthful and all the things he said, made her feel loved, but she was still looking for some purpose, some reason why she was there. Was it just to be a wife? Or just a mother or grandmother? When had those things, those wonderful things, become not enough for her?

Charlotte worked on her boarding house day and night, coming home for three or four hours to sleep and then going back. After two weeks of hardly seeing his wife, Bill headed to the boarding house one afternoon. He noticed the roof was fixed, the chimney was no longer cracked. When he walked in, she was cleaning the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Charlotte?"

She stopped scrubbing for a moment and then resumed when he didn't say anything else.

"Charlotte, I need you." Her eyes cut to his, questioning. "I need you home. I need you back with me."

"I come home every night, Bill. What else do you need?"

"You don't come home. A shell of Charlotte Avery comes home and sleeps and then leaves again. I need my wife back."

"I plan to open in two weeks, so I have lots to do." She looked around at what she had accomplished so far, hoping it would be enough. It had to be enough.

"You are working yourself to the bone. You have lost weight, you barely sleep enough, I never see you. Your grandchildren ask where Gamma is and I can't tell them the truth."

"Yes you can."

"How can I tell them that their Grandma thinks her boarding house is more important than her family?"

"You take that back. You know that isn't true."

"What do you want me to think?" Before she could answer, he walked away to find Jack. That was his intention, but instead he went home, alone, making himself a sandwich.

Charlotte couldn't believe Bill had said such awful things. Of course she didn't put her boarding house above her family. She hoped they didn't think that about her.

After he ate his sandwich, he walked to Jack and Elizabeth's. He needed to be with them. He needed to cuddle with Drew and give Elizabeth a hug. He needed Caleb to tell him all about his schoolwork. He needed every one of them for something.

When he knocked, Caleb answered the door. "Hi, Papa!"

"Hi, Caleb. Where is everyone?"

"Dad is helping Ma give the little kids baths. I took mine already."

"Good boy."

"Papa, where's Grandma?"

"She couldn't come. Now let's sit down over here and tell me what your Ma is teaching you in school."

"I'm trying to learn the presidents of the United States, but I can't remember the order very well."

"Oh, that could be tricky, I suppose."

"Ma says I will remember them, but there's too many."

"Papa! Yay, Papa's here!" Bug announced as she and Emmy climbed up on his lap. "Where's Gamma? I miss her." He wanted to say he missed her too, but that would start a whole different kind of conversation.

"She's working, but I'm sure she will come by soon." He gently kissed each of his granddaughters foreheads, breathing in the scent of strawberries and lavender bubble bath. "You girls smell really good."

"Daddy says we smell like Mama," Bug informed him.

"I bet he's right."

"Papa, you sad?" Emmy asked, ever the observant one.

"I'm here with you, how could I be sad? You make me very happy."

"Love Papa." She smiled and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug, a much needed hug.

"Love you too Em."

"Pop? Good to see you." Jack walked in the room with both boys behind him, wet curls combed back and night clothes on.

"You too, Son."

"Kids, say goodnight to Papa. It's bedtime."

After many hugs and kisses, Jack and all five kids went upstairs to be tucked in. Elizabeth came downstairs in her nightgown, surprised to see Bill.

"Hi, Bill. I'm sorry I didn't know you were here." She wrapped her robe around her gently rounded and now obvious belly.

"Hi." He stood and looked at her, tearing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You look beautiful, daughter." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"In this? Oh dear. This is a very old robe."

"Not your robe. You. You always have a happy glow when you're pregnant. How far along are you now?"

"Four and a half months. Just about half way there. For me anyway. I always go early."

He wiped his eyes and hugged her. "I love you. Thank you for being my daughter."

"Oh gosh. You know pregnant women have raging hormones and cry over everything, right?" She hugged him back. "I love you too."

"Why is my wife crying, Pop?" Jack teased as he walked down the stairs.

"Hormones and all, right Elizabeth?"

"Yep. Pretty much." She could see it in his eyes that something was bothering him. "I'm making tea, do either of you want any?"

"Yes, I will make it, Elizabeth," Jack offered.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

Charlotte knocked on their door a few moments later. Elizabeth opened the door and smiled. "Mom, please come in." Elizabeth knew from the second she saw Charlotte that whatever was bothering Bill, was affecting her too.

As Charlotte walked in, she caught Bill's eye. Neither of them said anything.

"Um, I was wondering if I could see the kids?"

"Really, Charlotte?" Bill asked, irritated.

"What, Bill? What's wrong now?"

"Its late. They're in bed. Of course you can't see them. Good grief." He stood up, kissed Elizabeth's cheek and walked out the door.

"Mom, do you want tea?"

"No, I don't know why I came. I'm sorry." Elizabeth smiled and grabbed Charlotte's hand placing it on her tummy to feel the baby kick.

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes. I need to go." She turned before Elizabeth got a glimpse of her tears.

"Mom, please stay. I haven't talked to you in a long time."

She turned around and accepted Elizabeth's hand as they walked to the couch. "Tell me about the boarding house. I wish I could help you with it."

"Maggie helps during the day. You need to rest."

"How long before you open?"

"Two weeks, I hope."

"You don't seem very excited about it." Charlotte looked away.

"I think it's a mistake."

"It was your dream, how can you think that?"

"None of it matters. Maybe Travis will buy it back. I've made some improvements."

"Mom, you have put so much work into it already. It would be such a shame to give up now."

"It doesn't matter."

"What's going on? Are you and Bill having problems?"

"I need to go." Elizabeth watched as she walked out just as Jack brought the tea into the room.

"Where did he go?"

"He left once your mom got here."

"Mom's here?"

"She was. Jack there's something seriously wrong with them. I think they're fighting."

"Maybe." He brushed it off but he hadn't seen the way they were.

"I'm not kidding. I have never seen either of them like that. Bill cried when he saw me and your mom did too. Bill was so irritated with her and she wants to sell her boarding house back to Travis. She said none of it matters anymore."

"Well, they'll figure it out."

"Jack Thornton! Do you trust me?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Of course." He chuckled and then decided against laughing.

"Then trust me when I say, the Avery's are having trouble. Your Mom and Pop are depressed."

"Then trust me when I say, I understand but we aren't going to get involved."

"Jack, they…."

"Don't need us to fix whatever it is that's wrong. They love each other, they will figure it out."

"You sure are stubborn, Love."

"Just as stubborn as you, Baby." He mimicked her stance, causing her to giggle.

Bill tossed and turned in his bed. Charlotte still wasn't home, but he refused to worry about her, or at least that's what he attempted. He sat up and decided to go find her. He couldn't take any more. He assumed she stayed at Jack and Elizabeth's but as he walked past the boarding house he noticed a lamp burning. He walked in and found Charlotte sleeping with her head on the table.

"Charlotte? Wake up, Honey." He gently moved her hair behind her ear and touched her cheek.

She woke up slowly and then frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Because my wife didn't come home and I was worried. I need you with me Char."

"I'm staying here."

"You would rather sleep with your head on this table than in our bed, in my arms?"

"At this point, yes."

"Fine. You know, I don't know why I came looking for you. You seem so bent on proving that you're independent. I just have one question. Since when is this crazy dream of yours more important than me and your family? That's not right. You said you felt abandoned when I didn't support your dream. Well, how do you think I feel!?"

TWO WEEKS LATER

It was done. After four weeks of hard, backbreaking work, the boarding house, named The Avery House, was done. Charlotte and Bill were still in the same place they were in before, but she refused to let that dampen the excitement of finally realizing her dream.

"Mom! It's wonderful. You did an amazing job." Elizabeth looked around, so proud of her.

"Thank you, dear."

Charlotte had hired Maggie to be the cook for the boarding house and she and Amy became the first residents, besides Charlotte herself. Maggie also was a great bookkeeper so she would handle that as well.

Charlotte retreated to her room for a moment. She was happy to finally be open, but the enormity of how badly she could fail was always in the back of her mind. She failed Bill, so it was a possibility that she could do the same here.

"Mom? Did you need help with this room?"

"No, thank you, Elizabeth. I was just going to change quickly and I'll be down."

"Wait, this is your room?"

"Yes, I stay here. Have been for about two weeks."

Elizabeth wanted to ask why but Jack told her not to meddle so she wouldn't. "I love you." She hugged her and then left the room.

BACK AT HOME

"Jack, she's staying at the boarding house."

"Maybe she is for the first few days, to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"No, she's been staying there for two weeks."

"Well, I still say, we can't get involved. It's not our business."

"She's your Mother."

"Yes, and that makes no difference. I know they will work it out." She walked over and started washing the supper dishes. "Honey, I will do these."

"Jack, I appreciate you trying to help, but I'm past the phase of my pregnancy where you need to do things for me. I'm at five months and I feel fine. Look, she feels fine too." She grabbed his hand and put it on her tummy. She smiled as she watched his dimples popping, so happy to feel the life they had created.

"I'll never get tired of that." He pulled her into a hug. "I will also never get tired of pampering the mother of my children."

"Fine. Then as long as you're doing things for me, how about heating up some bathwater water for us?" She stood on her toes to kiss his neck, just below the collar, giving him goosebumps.

"Ok. I'll meet you there in a half hour?" asking but not sure he could concentrate on finishing the dishes at that point.

"Ok. I'll go nurse Drew and then I'll see you."

He smiled and then leaned down, kissing her briefly. Then once more for good measure. "Love you."

"Love you back."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Elizabeth slipped her dark blue nightgown on, happy that it still fit, barely, and then her robe. She next went downstairs to light a candle in the bathroom and found Jack filling the tub and pouring bubble bath in.

"Hey."

"Hey. I just have to grab one more bucket. I'll be back in a moment." He looked at her, his eyes roaming. "My favorite." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

She waited for him to finish filling the tub and then they both got settled. She moved back into his chest and sighed. "Thank you, Jack."

He kissed her temple and put his hands on her tummy, hoping to feel the baby move again. "Five months. Not much longer, Sweetie."

"I know, I can't wait to meet her, but I don't want to rush it either." She started thinking about how Bug was five and Emmy was four now and the boys would be two in another month. Even her big boy Caleb would be nine in December. Where had all the time gone? "I wish time didn't go so fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything just goes by and I'm afraid I'll miss something important if I blink. I just wish, we could stop everything and remember to appreciate each other."

"I appreciate you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Oh, but you aren't necessarily talking about us, are you? You're talking about Mom and Pop?"

"I meant everyone, but them included. Maybe if they hadn't forgotten, they wouldn't be separated right now."

"Sweetie, we have no idea what caused them to have trouble. Maybe it was something tiny that got blown out of proportion."

A WEEK LATER

Bill was miserable. He missed Charlotte terribly. He could see her from the store window as she worked in her boarding house, sweeping the front steps everyday, welcoming a new boarder, or just sitting at the table in the kitchen. It took all he had to not march over there and find a way to convince her to come home to him. However, he couldn't wait anymore. "Diana, I'll be back after lunch."

"Ok, Bill."

He removed his apron, hung it on the peg, and walked across the street. He stood at the door to The Avery House, reflecting on the name. She could have named it anything, but she used that. Did it mean anything? He knocked and waited.

Charlotte came to the door with a smile, but as soon as she saw him, it vanished. "Mr. Avery."

"Charlotte, can we talk?"

"I'm busy now." She held on to the door, keeping it open. At least she hadn't slammed it in his face.

"I just need ten minutes. Please, can you spare some time?"

"Fine. Have a seat." She gestured to the parlor area which looked very nice and felt like a home should, comfortable.

He sat on the couch, hoping she would join him there, but she took a seat in the chair across from him, staring at her hands. He watched her, missing everything about her. "Char, will you sit next to me?"

"I'm good here. What did you want to talk about?"

"I need you to come home."

She said nothing. He thought she was silent because she was angry. Truthfully, she was silent because if she looked at him and responded to that invitation, she was in danger of losing it, of caving in. She loved him and missed him terribly, but her stubborn pride kept her from acting on it.

"Please. I don't like that we are living apart. I miss you so much." He walked over and knelt down in front of her, her lips mere inches away. If he thought she would let him, he would be kissing them right now, showing her how much he wanted her and needed her.

He reached up and touched her cheek, trying to catch her eye. "I think you better leave." She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for him. He stood up and looked her in the eye, before walking out.

"I refuse to give up on us, dear. I refuse. I can be just as stubborn as you. I love you." He received no response so he walked back to the store.

Charlotte walked back in the kitchen for more coffee.

"Charlotte, do you want something to eat? It's lunch time and you didn't eat breakfast."

"No thank you, Maggie. I'll have more coffee though."

"Coming up." She poured her a cup and then sat down with her at the table. "Was that Bill at the door?"

"Yep."

"You didn't want to talk to him?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"I suppose."

"Do you still love him?"

"What does that matter?"

"Honestly, after all I went through in twenty years of marriage, and now being alone, I'd give anything to have a husband that loved me as much as Bill loves you. Count your stars, Charlotte. He's a good man. He would never beat you like my husband. Be grateful and remember how you felt when you first married him."

Charlotte thought about what Maggie had said all day. When she attempted to sleep, she couldn't. As much as she fought her feelings for Bill, it wasn't because she didn't feel them, or didn't want to. It was because it had been a habit to ignore them. She couldn't anymore. She did miss him, a lot.

By morning, she was exhausted and ready to see him. She was nervous too, because she had said so many things that she wished she could take back. She looked in the mirror and was shocked at how she looked. She had lost weight, her clothes hung on her tall frame. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks were pale and she had dark shadows under her eyes. She didn't look like herself and it was hard to see. She tried her best to look presentable and went downstairs to the kitchen. Maggie looked up from the table and smiled.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, thank you for what you said to me."

"I was worried that maybe I had been too harsh."

"No, you said what needed to be said. I'm a firm believer on that. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. Oh and take your time. I can handle things here."

"Thank you, Maggie."

Across the street at the store, Charlotte walked in, but she didn't see Bill. "Diana?"

"Charlotte, good to see you! How's business?"

"Kind of slow, but good. I'm sure more people will show up on tomorrow's stage."

"I hope so."

"Um, is Bill here yet?"

"He's still upstairs."

"Do you mind if I talk to him for a few moments?"

"Charlotte, it's your apartment. He isn't coming to work today anyway."

"Oh, why not?"

"He hasn't been working much lately." Diana said the words, her tone suggesting that it was because of what was going on with them.

"Ok, thank you."

She walked up the stairs and knocked, not knowing why, but feeling more comfortable that way. She held her breath as she waited.

Bill got up from the bed slowly, slipping a shirt on, wondering who could be knocking so early.

"Charlotte? Why did you knock?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yes, of course. Please come in." Charlotte looked at Bill's appearance and the untidy apartment. "It's a mess right now."

"Bill, I…" She didn't know where to start.

"Let's sit down." He walked to the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bill, I need to say first that I'm sorry for everything. The things I said were hurtful."

"Honey, we both said things we didn't mean. I'm so sorry for not supporting you the way I should have. It wasn't that I didn't think you could do it."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. I guess a huge part of me loved that you were close by. I didn't want that to change."

"I'm only across the street."

"I didn't say it was logical." He smiled, hoping she would smile back. There was a hint of one. He reached up to touch her cheek. "You look tired, Honey. Tired but lovely." Her eyes softened and filled with tears. "I love you, Char. Please come home."

She moved toward him, wrapping her arms around him, her face against his neck, taking in his scent that she had missed so much. "I love you too. I was hoping you would want me to."

"Of course, this is where you belong."

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me, after what I said." He pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Nothing you could say could ever make me not want you. I promise." She looked down, the tears running down her cheeks. "Char, do you believe me?" She nodded. "Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast."

"Maybe later. Can we talk about a few things first?"

"Ok, yes, we should talk but there's something I've been wanting to do for so long. I can't wait anymore." He leaned in and covered her lips with his, lingering a bit, just enough to satisfy him for a little longer. "I missed you so much," he said as he held her in his arms, finally feeling like his home was complete again.

THAT NIGHT

"Daddy, the ground is hard. I can't sleep."

Brandon Carlin sighed, looking at his six year old son, knowing it would be easiest if he just let him sleep with him, under his blankets. Yes, the ground was hard, but they were used to it.

Nate was missing his Mama and he was extra clingy at night. She had been gone six months but Brandon still missed her everyday, so of course Nate did too.

"Come on Nate. Time to sleep." He lifted his blankets and waited for him to crawl under.

"Daddy, I want to sleep in a real bed, not on the ground."

"Soon buddy. We will be there very soon."

Brandon had made the difficult decision to leave Mason City two weeks before, the town where he had grown up, the town where he had met and married his Sweetheart and Nate's mama, Miriam. He was drowning in horribly sad memories there and he figured, if they moved, it could be a new beginning for them.

He was nervous because he didn't have a job and once he got one, he didn't know what he would do with Nate. He had plenty of money because he had sold his house and business, but money didn't fix everything.

AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth was finishing the kitchen and turning off the lamps and then planned to go to bed.

"Hey," Jack whispered as he stepped up behind her, his hands on her belly, his lips on her ear, making her shiver.

"Hey, yourself," she said with a giggle.

"Almost done?"

She turned around and smiled. "Maybe. What did you need?"

"You." He gently backed her up to the counter and kissed her, making it hard to catch her breath. She pulled away to breathe a moment later.

"Well, that was quite the kiss, Constable. What's going on with you?" He smiled and then kissed her again. "I'm not complaining, but…"

"But what?"

She stared into his eyes and knew. "How long will you be gone?"

"What? How could you possibly know?"

"I can tell. So how long?"

"A week, maybe ten days. I'm actually heading back to Hope Valley."

"Why? What's wrong there? Is everyone ok?"

"Honey, you know I can't talk about it."

"When do you leave?"

"Two days."

She sighed, stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I guess we better make good use of those two days."


	17. Chapter 17 - The kidnapping

Jack left two days later for Hope Valley. He was looking forward to the assignment, because he could see everyone he had been missing. However, he was not looking forward to dealing with the crime that had popped up. According to what the details of his telegram described, which were limited, a child had been kidnapped and the Mountie assigned to Hope Valley had apparently been out of town at the time it happened.

Jack needed to be there as soon as possible, so he left Sargeant in Harris Town and rode the stage. The overnight stay in the meadow the first night of his trip was lonely and quiet. As always, he missed his children and wife, but the silence was almost deafening. The stage driver kept to himself and the only other passenger had gotten off at the town they had just passed. All Jack could hear were frogs and the occasional crickets, along with the fire crackling.

He wrote to Elizabeth, things he didn't want to say in a telegram that Ned and Diana would read. He would also send a telegram, but she mentioned that his letters meant a lot to her, so he obliged.

DEAR ELIZABETH,

Its so quiet out here. We made it halfway to Hope Valley, as expected, and now I'm the only passenger. All I can hear is a few crickets and silence. It's disturbing to some extent. I doubt I will sleep tonight but if I do, I am positive I will dream of you and the kids. You are constantly on my mind and in my heart and that is what gets me through these lonely nights. I miss you.

Kiss the kids for me.

Love you, Baby

Jack

The stage pulled into Hope Valley the next afternoon and Jack felt relief. He had missed this town and all the people in it. He hopped down from the stage, reaching up for the stage driver to hand him his one bag. "Thank you," he said.

"Pleasure, Constable," he responded with a nod.

"Jack Thornton!" He smiled at the voice behind him.

"Abigail Hogan!" She walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you too. How are you?"

"Great. Are you hungry? I've got roast chicken, potatoes and beans. Not to mention biscuits."

"I am, but I need to get to work. I will try to stop by in a few hours."

"Ok." Her eyes betrayed her worry.

"Abigail? You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Of course. In a town this small, a kidnapping is devastating and considering who it was, it's very unsettling."

"I wasn't told that detail yet. Who was it?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Jack, I think you better sit."

"Why? Abigail, please tell me what you know. I will start my investigation with you." She took his hand and pulled him over to the bench.

"Jack, it was little Lee."

"What? Oh my God."

"It happened right in front of the mercantile. Lee had wandered out while Rosemary was inside shopping. When she realized he wasn't standing with her, she walked outside just in time to see a man on a horse riding away with him. She didn't see the man's face but she heard Lee screaming for her as he was taken away. She's not doing well, Jack."

"Constable Parks was out of town at the time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to say, he's pretty much useless. He is always either out of town or passed out drunk in his cell. He's not drunk on duty, but he might as well be."

Unfortunately, as long as he was sober on duty, Jack couldn't say anything about it.

"So, Rosie doesn't know who it was? Can she describe the horse or anything about the man, hair color maybe, or if he had a hat on?"

"I don't know. She won't talk much. She stays at home, taking care of Max and sleeping. Maybe you could get her to talk."

"I will try. Thank you for the information, Abigail. I'm heading to the jail."

"Ok."

Jack walked over to the jail, greeting a few more friends as he went. He walked in to the jail and paused, almost wondering if he had walked in the wrong door. The jail was a complete mess. Piles of paperwork scattered on the desk, a few pieces on the floor. The floors and windows were filthy and the beds in the cells were unmade. "Constable? Is anyone here?"

"Hold your horses!" Jack raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms as the Constable walked in. "What do you want?" The unwashed, disheveled appearance of the man that walked in, matched the jail's condition.

"How about we start with an explanation?" Jack spoke loudly, enough for Constable Parks to snap his head up.

He looked at Jack's uniform, realizing that the man in front of him had more authority than himself and that he most likely was in trouble. Big trouble.

Constable Parks saluted, weakly, but at least he attempted. "Sir, um…"

"Constable Thornton. What's going on in this office?"

"Yes, Sir, well you see…"

"Get it cleaned up, take a bath, shave and I will meet you at Abigail's café in one hour. Bring the reports you have on Lee Coulters kidnapping. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jack shook his head and left the jail. He walked to the mercantile to question Ned and send the letter and telegram to Elizabeth and a telegram to Headquarters.

As he walked in, he almost ran into Grace. "Mom!"

"Jack? Oh my, it's good to see you. How's Elizabeth?" She hugged him tightly for a moment.

"She's good. Everyone's good. How are you?" She nodded and smiled.

"Where are you staying? Please stay with us."

"Thank you, that sounds great. You and Jake and Tom and Julie are all moved in and comfortable?"

"Yes. Very." She looked at him and tried not to cry. "I'm so happy to see you." She hugged him once more and then composed herself.

"I need to send a letter and some telegrams. I may be late tonight, getting in. Where would you like me to sleep?"

"The room where Maddie and Emmy slept is the guest room. We will leave the door unlocked for you."

"Ok, thanks, Mom. I'll see you later."

"Ok, Son." She smiled at him with a look of pride and left the store.

ONE HOUR LATER

Abigail placed Jack's chicken dinner in front of him and smiled as he immediately started eating. "Thanks Abigail."

"Anything for you, Jack."

Twenty minutes later, Constable Parks had not yet arrived and Jack's patience was wearing thin with the man. He waited ten more minutes and looked at his pocket watch, sighing.

"Constable Thornton, I have the reports you asked for." Jack looked up and was surprised. He had shaved, combed his hair and was wearing his uniform.

"Thank you. Have a seat Constable." Jack nodded at the seat across from him and then read over the reports. "Question."

"Sir?"

"Where are your notes from witnesses, like the child's mother? Or people that were in the store?"

"I wasn't aware there were witnesses."

"Did you talk to anyone?"

Constable Parks squirmed in his chair answering Jack's question. "Well, let's get started. You go to the mercantile and I will speak to the child's mother. Meet me back at the jail with your notes and report. We also need to be prepared to leave in the morning."

"Leave, Sir?"

"Yes, to track down the man who kidnapped Lee Coulter."

"Sir, I don't have any intention of pursuing that man."

"Excuse me?" Jack raised his voice, causing the others in the café to turn and look.

"Sir, that man is long gone. It's been five days. We will never find him."

"You listen to me, Constable Parks. That child is our priority, or at least mine. He is in danger and hopefully not dead. If you are unwilling to help in this investigation, consider your job terminated, immediately."

"Sir, with all due respect, this is not your town anymore. You don't call the shots here. I do."

"From what I saw when I walked in the jail, you need to change the way you do things. Learn to take your job seriously, for starters. Oh and I do call the shots here. I'm your superior. I can fire you. Now let's get to work." Jack got up and walked out, anxious to go visit Lee and Rosie.

AT THE COULTERS

Jack knocked when he arrived at their door. He could hear Max crying inside, now around three years old, he thought. No one came to the door. He knocked again but no one attempted to answer the door. He listened once more and then the door opened, a very thin, very plain looking Rosemary looked at him. Her eyes were red and dark, her hair straight and she wore no make up. He had not seen Rosemary ever look like that. All the years he had known her, twenty five of them, she had always been perfectly made up, her hair curled. He barely recognized her.

"Jack? Oh my. Thank you for coming." She barely got the words out before she started sobbing, She stepped back, leaving the room for a moment, trusting Jack to keep track of Max.

Jack shut the door to the house and gasped at the chaos before him. She really had changed.

Max stared up at him, his big blue eyes questioning who he was, looking scared and like he might start crying again. Jack knelt down in front of him slowly and smiled. "Hi, Max. I'm your Uncle Jack." He started whimpering and held his arms out for him to pick him up. "You want up?"

He nodded and begged with another whimper. Jack picked him up and held him close.

"Potty?" a little voice asked in Jack's ear.

"Ok, let's go, buddy." It wasn't really his place but he wasn't going to tell him no. Jack walked down the hall to the bathroom, Max in his arms. After he finished, they washed his hands and Jack and Max went out into the parlor again.

"Wonder where your Mama is, Max?"

"Mama seep lots."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah." Max climbed up on Jack's lap and then wrapped his arms around his neck, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, me seep too."

"Do you want to sleep in your bed?"

"No wif you pease. Stay wif you." Jack was completely ok with it, but still concerned with Rosemary and wondered if she left Max alone often. It didn't seem like her at all, but the woman that answered the door didn't either. This house, completely unkempt, was concerning to him. Where was Lee? Was he working?

Jack settled back on the couch, cuddling a now sleeping Max, and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, Lee was touching his shoulder, waking him up. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Lee? It's good to see you." Max was still asleep so Jack laid him down on the couch and then hugged Lee.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are here."

"I do actually. I'm here to find your son. I will find him."

"Its been almost a week, Jack. It may be too late." Lee wiped his eyes.

"Listen. You can't give up. From what I can see, Rosie may already be at that point, but I will try my hardest to figure this out and find him." Lee stepped away to avoid completely breaking down in front of his best friend.

"I can't help her Jack. I don't know how."

"I remember coming to you with the same concern about Elizabeth. Remember, she was pregnant and scared because she didn't want to lose another baby? I was clueless in what to say to her because all I could say was "You need to believe you are doing all you can." You told me to just be with her. Help her get through it, just like I had when she miscarried."

"Jack, this is different."

"Actually, it's remarkably similar. My advice is the same. Be with her. Take time off work, clean for her, take care of Max. Leave me to worry about Lee."

"She pushed me away, Jack. She doesn't seem to want me anywhere near her."

"In my experience, when they push you away, that's when they want you the most. Don't let her push. Like right now, go see if you can talk to her. If she doesn't want to talk, tell her that's ok and just hold her. She needs you, trust me."

"What about Max?"

"I'll take him to my, well Jake and Mom's, house for the night. Julie can watch him and you can pick him up in the morning. Concentrate on Rosie."

"Ok. Thank you, Jack."

He nodded, hugging him again. "Tell Rosie I will stop by in the morning to get a statement from her."

BACK IN TOWN

Jack walked into the jail with Max and a blanket and a bag of his things in his arms.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Jack stared as Constable Parks drank from a whiskey bottle, his feet up on his desk, slurring his words, still in his uniform.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jack fought to maintain his calmness because of the child in the room. "You are on duty, you cannot drink when you are on duty."

"You're wrong, Consable. I'm off dooty," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you are. You're fired. I'll send a telegram in the morning letting Headquarters know I relieved you of your duty."

AT THE HUNTS HOME, FORMER THORNTON HOMESTEAD

Jack walked in much earlier than he thought he would. He found Jake and Grace on the couch and heard a baby crying in the bedroom.

"Good evening, Mom, Jake."

"Jack, good to see you!" Jake walked over to him, shaking his hand.

"You too Jake. I have Max Coulter here for the night. Lee should be by in the morning to pick him up."

"Hi, Max. How are you?"

"Eat? Hungy."

"Hungry? Ok, let's go get you some food." Jake took him from Jack but Max resisted.

"No, pease. Stay wif him." He pointed at Jack and leaned toward him.

"Ok, Max. I will come too." He took him back and walked in the kitchen.

Jack held Max as he made him food, looking around the kitchen he used to call his own. He didn't realize how much he had missed it until now. However with missing the house, now he missed Elizabeth because every little thing reminded him of her.

Jake watched Jack, making the little boy in his arms dinner. He was comfortable and loving and fatherly. He probably missed his family very much being in the house he built for them. "Missing Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. I missed her the second I left, but now, it's killing me."

"How long do you think this case will take?"

"I don't know. Honestly, now that I don't have any help, it may take a lot longer than the ten days I told Elizabeth."

"Won't Constable Parks help?"

"Nope, I fired him." Jack sat down and watched Max eat his fruit and biscuits and drink his milk. He reminded him of the kids, who were probably in the middle of bath time right now. He hoped and prayed that when he found Lee, he would be alive and unharmed but the longer he waited, the harder it would be to find him and the smaller the chance that he would be alive. It killed him to think about that possibility, imagining how hard it would be on Rosie and Lee, knowing that losing a child was the worst thing he had ever been through.

"Jack, if you would like help, I am willing to go with you. I bet if you ask Jesse or Hickam or Tom, they would go too."

"Like a posse?"

"That's what I was thinking. The more people we have looking…"

"Yes. Yes, good idea Jake. Thank you. Let's talk to Tom and the others at first light and then go."

"Ok, it's a plan." Jake walked out and Jack felt hope for the first time since firing Parks.

AT THE COULTERS

Lee sat on the edge of the bed talking to Rosemary. Rather, she was yelling, but at least she wasn't giving him the silent treatment anymore.

"I don't understand why you let Jack take our son? I need him!"

"Sweetie, he took him to Julie and Tom's house. You can see him in the morning."

"He needs me, Lee."

"He does and so do I."

"Lee Coulter, if you are speaking about what I think you are, you better erase that from your mind! Our son is who knows where because someone KIDNAPPED him. It's been almost a week. How can you be thinking of that now!?"

"Rosemary! Please relax. I wasn't talking about anything other than just getting my wife back. When we lost Lee, I think I lost you too. I need you back."

"I'm here now and I have been the whole time. I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled over away from him.

"I'm talking about this. Have you looked at yourself? You stopped caring about everything. Don't try to deny the fact that you leave Max alone by himself during the day while you lay in here by yourself."

"You make it sound like I don't take care of my son."

"He tells me Rosemary. "Mama seeps lots." He tells me that every night. He begs to be held and is starving by the time I get home, usually wet clean through because no one helped him go potty during the day."

"Lee! He's only three. He has accidents. I feed him when I get up."

"Rosemary, it isn't fair that you neglect him because you blame yourself for what happened to Lee."

"I don't neglect him."

"You do. You neglect him, you neglect me, you neglect the house and you neglect yourself. I know our boy is missing, but we need to take care of each other while we wait for Jack to find him. We can't just give up."

"Lee, please, just leave me alone."

OUTSIDE THE JAIL

The next morning, the sun barely up, Jack, Jake, Tom, Frank, and Jesse left to find Lee Coulter Jr. Lee had come to the jail with a description of the horse the kidnapper was on, the color of his hat and hair and the direction he headed out of town.

Jack prepared the posse for any eventuality, including finding the small boy dead. They were all deputized so any of them could arrest the guy if they needed to and all were armed and willing to use force if necessary.

After the rode for a few hours, Jack suggested they stop for a bit and rest the horses. "Everyone? I was thinking. Since I have been gone for over a year, I'm not aware of all that's happened in the town. Is there anyone with a grudge against Lee or Rosemary? I'm pretty much convinced this had to be someone that knows them."

"Why, Jack?" Tom asked.

"Hope Valley has never had much crime. For someone to come to a town they've never been to and just decide to steal a five year old, would be unlikely. Little kids are a lot of work. Why would someone want to kidnap unless they wanted to teach someone a lesson? It's just my opinion, and I could be wrong, but I don't think I am."

"The only person I can think of Jack who has had a grudge is Gowen, but he's been gone for six months."

"Where did he go, Frank?"

"He moved to Union City with Nora. After he almost got arrested for embezzling from the town funds, he decided to move."

"Why did he have a grudge against Lee?"

"Not Lee. Rosemary."

"Why on earth would that be?"

"Rosemary, being involved with town matters, as always, became good friends with Dottie Ramsey and discovered some things about Gowen that he didn't want revealed. She informed the Constable and got Gowen arrested. Gowen was in jail for a few months and the judge somehow decided that he wasn't guilty. My guess is he paid him off, bribing him in some way. Anyway, Gowen made sure it wasn't a secret how fed up with Rosemary he was."

"Thank you for the info Frank. Alright men, Gowen is suspect number one. Let's find him!"

TWO DAYS LATER

The men rode for two days and camped about a mile from Union City. As they got closer, they had come across two clues. One, a child's shoe. Two, a hat that matched Rosemary's description of the man's that kidnapped Lee. The shoe could have been anyone's, but the hat led Jack to believe they were on the right track and the shoe must be Lee's.

When the men rode into Union City the next day, they decided to split up for a few hours, observing people and then meet back at the Mountie Headquarters to report what they saw. Jack went straight to Headquarters to get more help in finding Lee.

"Constable Thornton! Good to see you again. Wow it's been a long time!"

"Patrick? Yes, it's been about seven years I think. How are Sarah and your son?"

"Doing well. We have two sons and a daughter now."

"That's great." Jack smiled, patting Patrick's shoulder.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Just fine. We live in Harris Town now. I'm the Constable there."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes. We have five with another on the way," he said with a grin.

"Oh my! Sounds like you are a busy man, in more ways than one," Patrick said with a wink.

"Yes, well. I could really use anyone's help that could be spared. We have a lead on a man who kidnapped a child in Hope Valley. We believe he moved here about six months ago with a grudge against the child's mother."

"Ok, let's get some details and we will move."

TWO HOURS LATER

The men met as planned at Mountie Headquarters and reported seeing nothing, except for Jesse. "You will never believe what I saw, Jack."

"Go ahead, Jesse."

"I sat in the park, a few blocks from here. I saw Lee. He wasn't with Gowen or Nora."

"Who was he with?"

"I have no idea. She kept a very close eye on him though. She wouldn't let him wander very far. I wanted to grab him, but I decided to follow them. I saw them walk to a house not far from here. I was careful to make sure she didn't see me."

"Good work Jesse. Are you sure it was Lee?"

"Positive! Clara and I have babysat that kid countless times."

"Ok. We have a few more Mounties to help capture this guy. In thirty minutes, Jesse and I will go with two other Mounties to the house. The rest of you can stay here if you like or maybe go get something to eat. We will meet you back here at five o'clock."

BACK IN HOPE VALLEY, AT THE COULTERS

Lee had taken time off of work as Jack suggested. He cleaned the house, took care of Max and tried to talk to Rosemary. She retreated back into her shell of silence when Lee stayed home all day.

"Mama seep?"

"Yeah. Let's go see her."

"Yay!" Max seemed excited, clapping his hands. Lee figured if Rosemary wouldn't come out of the bedroom to pay attention to her son, they would go to her.

Lee sat down on the bed with Max and waited. When she didn't acknowledge them, he sat Max down next to her on the bed. "Mama? Wake pease!" Lee chuckled at how cute Max was. How can she resist him? "Mama?" Max laid down next to her, his nose almost touching hers, and patted her face. She opened her eyes, startled to see Max so close. "Mama! Hi!"

"Hi." She didn't smile but she didn't ignore him either.

"Mama up?"

"I'm up. Yes." She sat up and leaned against the headboard and then realized Lee was looking at her.

"What Lee?"

"I love you." She just looked at him for a moment.

"I find that hard to believe."

"How can you say that?"

"Not only did I lose our son, but you made it quite clear how horrible of a mother I am, a terrible wife and I can't even clean properly. How could you possibly still love me?" She shook her head and got out of bed.

"No Mama! No go!" Max stood up on the bed and reached for her.

"Rosemary! Stop! Pick up your son."

"Why Lee? He doesn't need me. He has you."

"He does need you. Just pick him up." She was more stubborn than she used to be.

"Fine Lee." She picked up Max and then looked at Lee. "Happy?"

"Now, look at him. Look at his round cheeks, his blond hair, his big blue eyes. Who does he remind you of?"

"Lee. He looks like his brother."

"Yes, and they both look like you. They are beautiful just like you." He walked over and touched her face. "I love you with all of my heart and I love them. I will never stop. I promise you."

"How can you?"

"Because I don't blame you for Lee being kidnapped. Because you are a wonderful Mother and a great wife. Because I know the real Rosemary Coulter, the one under this shell of sadness. It's ok to be happy and still worry about Lee. It's ok to live our lives. Jack will find him. I know it."

"I hope so because I need him so much." She started crying again, but this time she didn't push Lee away. She let him hold her and comfort her. She put Max down for a moment so she could wrap both arms around Lee. She had missed his arms so much. She pulled back just enough to shock him with a very powerful, deep kiss, leaving both of them breathless a few moments later.

"Rosemary…welcome back," he said with a wink. "I missed you."

"Thank you, for loving me and not letting me give up."

"Mama kisses!" Max said, reminding them he was still in the room. Lee chuckled, picking him up. "Me kisses." He kissed Lee's cheek and then reached for Rosemary. "Mama, Love you."

She couldn't help but smile this time. "Love you too, sweetie."

UNION CITY, MOUNTIE HEADQUARTERS

It wasn't as difficult as Jack had thought it would be. Jack, Jesse, and Constables O'Reilly and Wright went to the house Jesse had shown them and ten minutes later, Lee was safe and Henry and Nora Gowen had been arrested. Henry for kidnapping and Nora for aiding in the crime. They hadn't fought it, they admitted to being guilty and went willingly to jail.

Jack sent Frank to send a telegram to Lee and Rosemary and another one to Elizabeth while he finished his reports on the crime.

TWO DAYS LATER, BACK IN HOPE VALLEY

Jack personally delivered Lee back to his parents. He wouldn't have missed the looks on their faces when their son walked through the door. By the time he composed himself, Rosemary had left her son long enough to give Jack a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for bringing our son back to us. I don't know how else to say it, just thank you."

"Protect and Serve, ma'am," he teased.

"Yes, well, Constable. I won't ever forget this."

"Me either."

He watched as the woman he loved many years before, went to the arms of her husband and two sons. He smiled, walked out the door, and strolled happily to the house he built on the hill.


	18. Chapter 18 - Home is Wherever You Are

As Jack walked up to the house he built his beautiful wife about six years before, he thought about the day he brought her to see the land. He had planned on proposing that day, but he wasn't sure she was ready. Looking back, after their conversations about it, he should have recognized she was telling him what she wanted. She wanted to be there in the house he claimed he was building for Rip. He was clueless, but he was glad he came to his senses not too long after that.

He couldn't wait to leave the next day to go home. His arms ached to hold her and he missed his children terribly.

"Hey brother," Julie said from the porch swing where she was holding her newest daughter, Olive. She was three months old and beautiful, just like her older sister and Mother.

"Hey Julie. How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad Lee is safe."

"Yeah, me too." She handed Olive to Jack so she could have a moment to breathe. "Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Is Elizabeth happy?"

"Yeah she is. She wasn't at first and there was a point about nine months ago that she almost took the kids and came back here, but now, she's happy." He watched his sister in law sit there, not smiling. He realized he hadn't seen her smile in quite a while. "Julie, are you happy?"

She looked at Olive and her eyes softened. "I guess so." He looked at her and waited. "No, I'm not."

"Have you talked to Tom?"

"He wouldn't understand."

"You and your sister make the same assumptions about me and Tom, but we understand more than you think."

"We don't talk Jack. Not like we used to." She stood up and looked at the valley and the sunset. "You picked a beautiful place for home."

"I used to think so too."

"You don't think so anymore?"

"I used to think that it mattered. Now I know that wherever Elizabeth and our children are, that's where my home is. It doesn't matter where anymore."

"You are a sweet man, Jack Thornton."

"You are a good mom, Julie. I'm not sure why you aren't happy, but trust me when I say that you need to talk to Tom. Elizabeth and my biggest fights happened when we didn't talk and we assumed we knew what the other felt."

"I bet you can't wait to get home."

"No I can't."

Jack left the next afternoon with letters from Julie, Grace and Abigail and with orders to write back as soon as she could.

When the stage finally pulled into Harris Town, it was all Jack could do to stay inside until it stopped. He saw Elizabeth and Caleb waiting for him by the store, waving as he pulled up.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Buddy! I missed you."

"Missed you too." Jack hugged him and messed up his hair.

"Dad!"

"You know, you shouldn't leave the house without brushing your hair. You never know who you might run in to."

"Very funny." Jack looked up and caught Elizabeth's eye.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"You guys aren't going to kiss are you?"

"I think there's a pretty good possibility," Jack said as he stepped closer. Before he kissed her though, he turned Caleb around so he was facing the other direction. "Now you don't have to watch."

Elizabeth laughed and stepped into Jack's arms and melted into his kiss. They were in public though, so they toned it down a bit for everyone's sake. When they pulled apart, Jack took his bag in one hand and Elizabeth's hand in the other and instantly felt at home. "Come on Caleb. Let's go home."

"Actually, Jack, the kids are at the boarding house with Mom and Bill. Let's go get them, then we can go home."

Caleb walked ahead of them, apparently even embarrassed they were holding hands. "So what's new Caleb, besides the fact that we apparently embarrass you now?"

"Nothing." He stopped walking and turned around. "You only embarrass me when you kiss all the time. I don't understand why you have to do that around me, or out here."

They glanced at each other and then Jack sat down on the steps of the boarding house with Caleb while Elizabeth went inside. "Caleb, I'm sorry that we embarrassed you. We will try not to kiss a lot in public around you. You need to understand something, though."

"What?"

"Your Mom and I love each other very much and there isn't anything wrong with us showing each other how we feel. You may not understand it now, but one day, in a few years, maybe more than a few, you will find someone that you want to be with, that makes you happy, that you miss whenever you're apart, and you will want to show her how you feel."

"Yuck, Dad."

"Yes, well, it won't always be yuck. Trust me," he said with a laugh.

"Was Ma the first girl you kissed?"

"No, she wasn't."

"Who was? Does Ma know?"

"Yes your Ma knows."

"Dad, who?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go see Grandma."

They walked into the parlor of the boarding house and all the kids ran up and said hi, smothering him with kisses. He sat down on the ground with them and realized something. "Hang on everyone. Sweetheart? How many kids do we have again?"

"Five, why?" She laughed at his question.

"Because there are six kids here hugging me and I don't recognize one of them. Something you want to tell me?"

"Daddy," Bug began. "That's Nate." She said it like it was perfectly normal to be hugged by a child he had never met.

"Jack, Nate and his Dad, Brandon are staying here. They just moved to town."

"Hi, Nate. I'm Jack." All of the sudden Nate decided he was shy and ran over to Elizabeth.

She picked him up and put him on her lap. "Its ok, Nate. Jack is my husband."

"He seems to know you pretty well," Jack observed. Then a man he assumed to be Brandon, stepped in the room. Jack stood up to shake his hand. "Hi, Jack Thornton."

"Brandon Carlin. It's good to meet you. Elizabeth told me all about you."

Jack looked at Elizabeth for a second.

"Dada, up?" Will said from the floor. "Eat, Dada?"

"You're hungry?"

"Ya."

"Soon, Will. Let me say hi to Grandma and then we can go home."

BACK AT HOME

Jack went upstairs to change with the twins tagging along. He put them on the bed where they immediately started jumping. "Hey boys, be careful. Don't fall off."

He quickly changed his shirt and pants and sat on the bed. "Dada." Drew came over and hugged him around the neck.

"Hi, Drew. I missed you."

"Dada, Kiss."

Jack kissed his cheeks making him giggle. It felt so good to be home.

After dinner, Jack insisted on doing the dishes so Elizabeth sat at the table, her feet up on the chair next to her, rubbing her belly.

"So this Brandon guy…"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"How long has he been in town?"

"He got here the day after you left. So ten days or so."

"Is he married?"

"His wife died in childbirth. So did the baby."

"What does he do?"

"He said something about running a store where he used to live."

"What kind of store?"

"I don't know, Jack. Maybe you should ask him."

"You seemed to know him pretty well, so I thought…"

"What do you mean?"

"He called you, Elizabeth."

"That's my name."

"Nate seemed really comfortable with you."

"I've been teaching him with our kids. I didn't know it bothered you if I spent time with other children."

"It doesn't, my point is…"

"You're jealous?"

"I don't know what I am. My point was, you seem to know each other well."

"Well, when you figure out what you are, let me know. I don't want to fight with you. In fact that was the exact opposite of what I was hoping we could do, but forget it." She stood up and walked upstairs to go to bed.

He watched her leave, letting out a huge sigh. He didn't want to fight either. Maybe he was a bit jealous but he didn't know anything about the guy and he was already on a first name basis with his wife.

After he shut off all the lamps, he went upstairs. He checked on the girls and Caleb and then walked into his own room. Elizabeth was sitting against the headboard, looking beautiful and irritated. He peeked at the twins and removed his shirt and socks, sliding under the covers. Then he remembered he left the letters on the dresser. He got up and grabbed them and walked over to sit next to Elizabeth.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I just can't believe you wanted to talk about Brandon when we could have been doing other things."

"Ok, I am, was, jealous. That doesn't matter. What matters is I had a rough case and the last thing I wanted to do was fight with you."

"Two things. One, you never have to be jealous, Jack." She leaned forward slipping her arms around his neck. "You are the only one I love with all of my heart and the only one I will ever want to be with. Two, I'm here to listen if you want to tell me what happened in Hope Valley. I'm dying for news."

"So you're not mad?"

She moved closer and kissed him long and slow, answering his question. "Tell me about Hope Valley in the morning?" she whispered.

Elizabeth got up early with him so they could have breakfast together before he went to work. He insisted on cooking so he made her sit at the table. "What are you making me, Love?"

"Abigail made this egg dish while I was there. I thought I would try it."

"Oh, I miss her so much. I miss everyone."

"I forgot. I have three letters for you. Abigail, your mom, and Julie all wrote. They are on the table by the bed."

"You forgot? How do you forget three letters?"

"I was going to give them to you, but you had other things you wanted to do, so…" He smiled and raised his eyebrows at her, making her blush.

"Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not. In fact since we're alone…" He walked over and leaned over her chair capturing her lips in a kiss that made her head spin. When he pulled back, she really wanted to continue but they didn't have time. So she changed the subject.

"Wow, ok. Since we don't have a lot of time for other things, tell me about people in Hope Valley."

"I can tell you about my case, since it's closed."

"Ok." He put the food in the stove to cook and walked over to sit next to her.

"The telegram I received only said "Come immediately because a child has been kidnapped.""

"Oh no!"

"Yeah. I got there and Abigail met me at the stage. She told me who it was and I was immediately shocked and then worried. I never thought it would be someone I knew."

"Who was it?"

"Little Lee."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. To make it worse, the Mountie was useless. I had to fire him."

"Why would anyone want to kidnap little Lee Coulter?"

"Not just anyone, Henry and Nora Gowen."

"What? Why?"

"Gowen had a grudge against Rosemary and decided to take her son. The important thing is, the Gowens are in jail and Lee is safe and back with his parents."

"Oh my goodness, Jack. That is crazy."

"I know. To tell you the truth, it felt really good to arrest Gowen."

Elizabeth laughed and then looked down, rubbing her tummy. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

"I have something to tell you, Jack."

"You're having triplets?"

"Bite your tongue, and Lord help us if that's true," she giggled.

"Um let's see…"

"I've been taking the kids over to the boarding house everyday for lessons. Amy is there and she and Nate both need schooling."

"So you have a class of four? I think that's great."

"Five actually. Em likes to pretend she is going to school too."

"As long as you don't work too hard, I think it's a good thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Does it make you happy?"

"Yes, it does."

"Ok then."

"I was worried you would make me stop."

"Elizabeth I have never once asked you to stop teaching. I never will. It's your decision. I may give my opinion, like telling you to rest if you get tired or not to work too hard, but it's something you love. It makes you happy. I'll never stop you."

"I guess I knew that." He kissed her nose.

"I hope so, Honey." He checked on breakfast. "It looks done. Are you hungry?"

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Everybody ready to go to Grandma's?"

"Yes, Ma. We've been ready," Caleb responded.

"Not all of us were. Now we are." She looked down at the little chain of children that were ready to go. Since they were all big enough to walk, she decided they could all walk there if they held hands. Caleb protested because he was almost nine but the other four didn't have a choice and now that they had been doing the same thing for almost a month, she didn't need to prompt them. They just did it.

Elizabeth led them out the door, holding Bug's hand, who held Will's hand, who held Emmy's hand, who held Drew's. Caleb walked behind them to make sure no one let go and was safe.

Ten minutes later, the group of rosy cheeked Thornton children arrived at the Avery House, ready to learn and see Gamma.

Elizabeth took off everyone's coats and hats and mittens, hanging them in the closet by the door. When she walked in the kitchen, Maggie was making hot cocoa with Drew on her hip and Will had somehow climbed up onto a chair and was talking to Gamma. "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Sweetie. You all have red cheeks this morning. That November air must be chilly."

"Yes, it is."

"Coffee, tea, or hot cocoa, Elizabeth?" Maggie asked from the stove.

"Tea please. I can get it though and Maggie, you don't have to carry Drew around. He's quite the armload."

"I don't mind carrying him around. He's my little buddy. Right, Drew?"

"Ya!"

Elizabeth stood up and got her tea while she waited for Caleb, Em, Bug, Amy, and Nate to appear for lessons.

"Mama?" Drew had left Maggie's arms and walked over to Elizabeth at the table.

"Yes, Baby?"

"Eat? Mama?"

"You ate breakfast, silly boy. I think you can wait until snack time."

"Mama, eat." He patted her chest.

Charlotte chuckled. "You don't nurse him anymore, do you?"

"Only at three in the morning. Not always then. Honestly, I don't know how much milk I have right now."

"Have you tried a bottle?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't want one this morning. I don't have it with me or I would borrow some milk for him." Drew continued to whine. "Shhh. You just cuddle. You don't need me to nurse you."

"Honey, I will go get him his bottle. I'll be right back."

"You don't have to do that, Mom."

"I don't mind."

"Ma, we're ready for school," Caleb announced as they walked in the room.

"Ok, everyone take their seats." Elizabeth taught them as she carried Drew around.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Nate raised his hand.

"Yes, Nate."

"I'm done with my letters. See?"

She walked over as Charlotte walked in with a bottle full of milk for Drew.

"Got it. Come to Gamma, Drew."

"No, Mama." He clung to Elizabeth.

"He's being very clingy. I'll just sit and give him his bottle." Elizabeth sat down at the table with the children, feeding Drew and teaching the older ones. Will was helping Maggie make a cake. Or at least that's what he thought.

By the time Jack came to walk everyone home, Elizabeth was tired and her shoulders and back ached and she was cranky.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" he asked when he noticed her being short with Bug.

"I'm fine Jack. Let's just go, ok?"

He helped her put all the younger kids coats and hats and mittens back on and then they all walked back home. The second they walked in the door, Elizabeth walked upstairs.

"Hey kids? Someone wanna tell me why Mama is upset?"

"Dad, she is just tired. Nothing really happened except she had to carry Drew around all day."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't go to anyone else."

"Ok, thanks Caleb. Can you help me by going to feed and milk Spot and feed Sergeant? I'm going to make dinner."

"Sure Dad."

"Thanks Buddy."

Jack made spaghetti for dinner and made sure everyone was full and then gave everyone baths. Then he put all the kids in bed and started to heat up bath water for Elizabeth while he took her a plate of food.

"Honey? Are you awake?" he asked walking in the bedroom.

"Yes." She sat up against the headboard.

"I brought you dinner and I'm getting a bath ready for you."

"Thanks, Love." She took a few bites as he watched. "So everyone's in bed?"

"Yeah. How was your day?"

"I'm exhausted and my back aches and I just need quiet."

"Your wish is my command." He smiled and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm figured you wanted to be alone."

"You can stay. I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh ok." She finished eating while they talked and then he got her set up with her bath.

"Aren't you going to take a bath too?" she asked as he left the room.

"No, you just enjoy yourself. I'm going to make a fire and you can join me when you're done."

"Ok. Thanks Jack." She kissed him and then locked the door behind him.

About thirty minutes later she walked out to the living room and sat next to Jack. "Hey."

"Hey, you smell good." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You look good too."

"Thanks," she said with a giggle. He reached with his other hand and rubbed her belly. "Jack?" She noticed the way he looked at her, emotional and his eyes shining in the light from the fire.

"Yeah."

"I love you." She put her hand on his face and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for tonight. I really appreciate everything you did."

"Of course."

"Mama?" Elizabeth sat up and saw Bug.

"Hey Bug."

"Mama, Drew's crying."

"Ok, thank you."

"I'll get him Elizabeth."

"Mama can I stay with you?"

"Sure, come here." She held out her arm and wrapped a blanket around her, pulling her close.

"Mama, are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"You sounded mad at me."

"Bug, I'm so sorry. I was tired and cranky. I shouldn't have yelled. Forgive me?" Bug looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok, Mama." Elizabeth took Bug's hand and put it on her swollen tummy.

"Feel that? That's the baby kicking."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels weird. In another month, the baby will be bigger and if it kicks hard enough, it may hurt sometimes."

"Is it a girl?"

"I don't know. We will find out in about two more months."

"I think it's a girl."

"Me too."

Jack came downstairs with Drew. "Honey, he keeps saying eat and Mama. I tried to get him to go back to sleep but he won't."

"He wants to nurse. I don't know why but he's been doing it all day. I might not have anything for him, but I can try."

She got him settled and he immediately went to sleep. Bug was asleep before long too so they all went upstairs to get some rest.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Elizabeth decided she would only teach a few days a week until after the baby was born. She was just too exhausted to do it everyday.

Drew continued being clingy. Elizabeth's theory was he could sense that change was coming and he wasn't going to have as much time with Mama. Good thing was, she was expecting her parents to show up in the next week and they could help with keeping him happy.

Just like they had planned, they showed up one week later, with Julie, Sophie, and Olive.

"Julie! Oh my goodness. I've missed you so much." She hugged her tight.

"Look at you sister. So beautiful, as always, even eight months pregnant."

After more hugs for Jake and Grace, everyone sat down in the living room.

"Where are the kids, Elizabeth?" Grace asked.

"Napping. They should be awake any moment. Does anyone want coffee or tea?"

"I'll take some coffee," Jake said getting up. "But I'll make it. You rest."

"Thank you Jake, but I can still do some things…if it doesn't involve bending over," she said with a chuckle.

"I'll make it, daughter. Stay put." He squeezed her shoulder as he walked by.

"Yes, sir."

"Julie, can I hold Olive?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, please. She gets pretty heavy after awhile." She handed her over to Elizabeth and picked up Sophie.

"Mama? Potty?"

Elizabeth pointed, "Its by the stairs."

Elizabeth handed Olive to Grace so she could go check on the twins. "I'll be back in a few."

She smiled when she walked in her bedroom and the boys were standing up in their crib waiting for her.

"Mama! Up!" they said in unison.

"Hi! Guess who came to see you, boys. Gamma and Papa!"

"Papa?"

"Yeah, let's go see."

"Go," Will said with a nod as she lifted them down.

AN HOUR LATER

Jack walked in the door and heard many voices. He needed to speak with Elizabeth about his latest assignment. She would know the second they got a moment alone, she always did.

Everyone was in the kitchen talking so he slipped upstairs to change out of his uniform and to think. Elizabeth was not going to be happy he was leaving. With her being a month from her due date, she could have the baby at any time. She wouldn't want him to miss the birth and he certainly wouldn't want to either, but he couldn't get out of leaving. He was traveling to Union City to the Gowen's trial and he hoped it would be a short trip.

He took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen to see everyone.

"Daddy! Gamma and Papa is here!" Emmy announced.

"I see." Elizabeth was cooking dinner so he walked up and kissed her cheek before saying hello to everyone else. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey. How was your day?" He paused and looked away.

"Just fine."

Her smile disappeared. He was leaving. She could always tell. This was not when he should be leaving.

"Seriously, Jack? Now!?" Everybody stopped talking when she raised her voice. She took a breath and walked to the living room.

"Uh oh Brother, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I have to go out of town."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Gowen's trial in Union City."

"Hey." He walked into the living room to talk to her.

"Hey." She was sitting, her legs off to the side, under a blanket. She was so beautiful, eight months pregnant with his baby. More beautiful than the day he married her, even upset.

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "I want you to know, I asked if I could just make a statement, or write one, but they told me no, I had to be there in person. I don't want to leave you, not now."

"I know," she whispered. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes, you can." He turned and looked at her. "You are so strong."

"No, not without you." She looked down at her very swollen tummy. "Who will deliver this baby, Jack? No doctor and no nurse and now, no you. I'm so scared something will go wrong."

"Listen. You are surrounded by mothers in this town. Yours, mine, Julie, Maggie, Leesa. Pop was a Mountie. If he needed to, he can do it. Most importantly, you have been through this before. You even had twins. This will be easier than that."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19 - A baby and Communication

Just like Elizabeth predicted, just as in her other pregnancies, she went in to labor one week later, three weeks before her due date, with Jack not there.

It was early in the morning, about the time all the kids were supposed to get up. She felt the first contraction, hoping it was nothing, just the baby kicking her. Ten minutes later, as Will and Drew woke up she felt the second one, radiating from her lower back to the front, around her belly. She sat on the edge of the bed until it passed and then went to get her Mom and Jake.

She knocked on their door and then walked in. "Mother! Jake, wake up."

"Beth? What is it?"

"I'm in labor. Can one of you take the kids to Charlotte and Bill's boarding house and leave them there and then bring Charlotte here? Please hurry!"

"Ok. I'll do it," Jake offered.

"Thank you. Tell the kids to line up like they were going to school. Caleb will help you get them there."

Elizabeth sat down as another pain gripped her body, causing a her to gasp.

"Beth, don't you want to lie down?"

"I need to wait until Drew and Will are downstairs before I go back in there, otherwise, you'll never get Drew to leave me. He's been so clingy. I think he knows something's going on."

After the children were out of the house, Grace helped Elizabeth walk to her room. Her water broke just inside the doorway. "This labor is going fast. I hope Charlotte gets here soon. When she does, can you please go get Leesa for me? Do you remember where she and Travis live?"

"Yes, I do. I'll get her."

"Thank you. Now, can you help me change?"

All four little ones held hands with Papa leading and Caleb in the back, just like always. None of them knew what was going on except Caleb, so it felt just like a visit to Gamma and Papa's house to them.

When the whole bunch walked in with Jake instead of Elizabeth, Charlotte knew what was going on.

"Bill!"

"Yes, Dear." He walked in the room and saw Jake and the kids.

"Bill, can you watch these lovely grandchildren for awhile? I'm going to visit with Elizabeth."

"Yep! Who's hungry?"

Drew pulled on Jake's hand. "Hey buddy."

"Papa up?"

Jake picked him up and held him close. "Mama?" He knew something was different and he didn't like it. "Mama?"

"You'll see her soon. Are you hungry?"

"Mama eat?"

Jake walked into the kitchen with Drew. "Mama eat?"

"He probably wants a bottle, Papa," Caleb informed him.

Maggie walked in and looked around. "Surrounded by boys in this kitchen. What's going on?"

"B-A-B-Y" Bill spelled out.

Maggie raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Mama eat?"

"Hey Drew, want a bottle?" Maggie asked.

"Ya!" He smiled and raised his arms to her. She picked him up, expertly balancing him on her hip while she filled the bottle they now kept there with milk.

"There you go!" He immediately laid down in her arms and drank his bottle, smiling at her between gulps.

Jake and Bill looked at each other, amazed and yet overwhelmed at the same time.

"One of you should probably go get Leesa Harris to visit with Elizabeth," Maggie said softly.

"I'll go," Bill offered. "I'll be back soon." He bolted out the door before anyone could say anything.

Maggie shook her head, amazed at what a bunch of kids could do to a man's confidence.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

"Elizabeth?" Charlotte walked in the room as Elizabeth was in the midst of one of her worst contractions.

"Grace, how's she doing?"

"Good. This labor is going very fast. Her water broke about thirty minutes ago and she's been having contractions every three to four minutes. She wanted me to leave to get Leesa but I don't know if I should."

"Mom, you're here." She lifted her hand to take Charlotte's and smiled.

"Of course I am, Sweetheart. I haven't missed any of my grandchildren's births, I'm not about to start now."

They heard a knock on the door and then Leesa and Bill walked in. She walked over to the other side of the bed and smiled at Elizabeth. "Hey. Are you ready to meet that beautiful baby girl?" Elizabeth smiled and squeezed her hand.

"So ready." Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that rushed down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth," Bill began. "I'm going to check to see how far you are, ok?"

"No need. I can feel the pressure. I'm almost ready to push."

"Ok then ladies. Let's do this. Is someone already sterilizing the scissors?"

"Yes, I'll grab them when it's time," Grace answered.

With the next contraction, Elizabeth pushed hard, squeezing Leesa and Charlotte's hands while Grace and Bill watched her progress. The next few contractions came and went. After about an hour of pushing Bill saw the head. "I can see it, Sweetie. Just a few more pushes."

She refused to think about Jack missing it. She just tried to be grateful that three of her baby's grandparents and Leesa were present.

Another half hour went by and the head was out, and the shoulders, and then with her final excruciating contraction, her daughter was born. Perfect and screaming, right into Bill and Grace's arms.

"It's a girl, Beth. You were right. A girl." All Elizabeth could do was nod and cry. She couldn't form words except in her heart, to thank God for yet another beautiful child.

"What are you going to name her, Beth?" Grace asked.

"Charlotte Grace, but we'll call her Carlie. After both of her grandmothers."

Carlie decided immediately after being handed to her Mama that she was hungry so Elizabeth did what came natural to her and fed her.

Bill walked over and kissed Elizabeth's forehead and smiled. "Congratulations Sweetheart."

"Thanks Pop. Love you."

"Love you back. I'm going to go help Jake and Maggie with the kids. I'll be back after an hour or so to see how you're doing."

"Ok, Hey. Can you send a telegram to Jack and then send Julie over here?"

Bill nodded and left the room.

UNION CITY COURTHOUSE

"Jack Thornton?" the woman handed him a telegram when he raised his hand to indicate he was there.

TO: JACK THORNTON

FROM: BILL AVERY

ELIZABETH HAD BABY. BEAUTIFUL AND HEALTHY GIRL. EVERYONE IS FINE. HURRY HOME.

POP

Jack could hardly contain his excitement. This trial seemed to be taking forever. He was looking forward to hearing Henry Gowen be sentenced but he needed to go home. Hopefully tomorrow he could hop on a stage and be home two days later.

ONE WEEK LATER

Jack jumped out of the stage, almost before it had stopped completely and hugged his Mom. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Sore but just fine, Dear. I'll get your bag, you go meet your daughter."

"Thanks Ma."

He ran down the street, up his front steps, and through his front door. "Daddy! Mama had a baby!"

Emmy ran up to him, eager to tell him, so he knelt down.

"I know, Sweetie. I missed you, Em."

"Love Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Mama?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks!" He stood up and walked in the kitchen. "Honey?"

"Jack," she said with a smile. She was sitting at the table drinking tea while Grace held his daughter. He slowly pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, Honey."

"I missed you." As thrilled as he was to finally hug Elizabeth, he couldn't take his eyes off his daughter that he had yet to hold.

Grace looked at him and smiled, getting up to hand Carlie to him. "Hi, Son. Meet your daughter." He let Elizabeth go with one arm and accepted the tiny bundle from Grace.

"Thanks, Mom." She and Elizabeth watched as his eyes lit up and then filled with tears. Grace then left the room to give them time.

Jack held his wife in one arm and his daughter in the other, hardly knowing what to do. He looked at Carlie, who looked like a miniature version of Elizabeth, and felt like his heart would burst. "She looks just like you, Elizabeth. She's perfect."

"She is." Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's cheek and kissed him softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Sore but good. This one came fast. It was only two hours from the time my water broke until I had her."

"Wow. I'm sorry I missed it, but I'm not surprised that you did so well. I'm proud of you."

"She is a handful already. Fast labor, nursed immediately, wants to eat every two hours on the dot and if I make her wait? Look out because she is loud when she's upset."

Jack chuckled. "How do the kids like her? Em seemed happy."

"Caleb hoped for another brother but seems good. Bug wants to hold her as much as possible. Will doesn't have an opinion and Drew… well let's just say, he isn't happy to not get as much of my attention. Honestly I'm surprised he's not in here begging for me to hold him."

As if on cue, Drew came down the stairs and then ran over to them. "Mama up?" Since Jack had Carlie, she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Dada, bebe?"

"Yes, Daddy is holding the baby."

"Dada, Dew?"

"He will hold you when he's done."

"No, bebe. Dew up."

"Drew, let's find you a snack. Are you hungry?"

"No, Mama."

Carlie started whimpering and making sucking noises. "Drew, come here so Mama can feed Carlie. I'll hold you."

"No, Dew eat." The boy was definitely jealous. Elizabeth put him down, causing him to cry and beg Elizabeth to hold him. She took Carlie and unbuttoned her shirt and sat down.

"Drew, go see Daddy."

"Mama! No bebe..up."

Jack picked him up and took him upstairs to try to distract him. Maybe if he didn't see her feed the baby, he would quiet down. He did eventually.

After Elizabeth was done feeding the baby, she went upstairs to find everyone. Jake was reading a story to Caleb, Bug, Emmy and Will. She went in to her bedroom and found Jack chatting with Drew.

"Mama! Up?" She smiled and put Carlie in her cradle.

"Hi, sweetie. I can hold you now." Jack went over and picked Carlie up.

Drew reached for her and held on tight once he was in her arms.

Elizabeth sat back on the bed against the headboard. She looked at Jack holding his daughter. It reminded her of how he was with Bug almost six years before. Rocking gently, rubbing her back, talking to her quietly.

He noticed her gazing at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking what a great father you are."

"Thanks Sweetie."

She looked down at Drew. He was awake, just holding on to her arms as if she were going to leave him. "Jack, come sit here for a minute with the baby."

He came over and sat next to her against the headboard. "I just want Drew to see that he doesn't need to be jealous. Maybe he just needs to get used to her."

Drew watched Jack hold Carlie. He watched him rub her back and kiss her head. "Drew, who does Daddy have?"

"Bebe."

"Yeah. Do you want to say hi to the baby?"

"No."

"See how Daddy is being nice to the baby? He loves her, just like he loves you." Jack took the hint and kissed Drew's forehead and then the baby's. "See, he gives both of you kisses and he holds her like he holds you."

"Dew eat, Mama? Bebe eat?"

"Yes, I feed the baby just like I used to feed you. The baby is little and Drew is big boy, right?"

"Ya, Dew big."

He put his head back on her shoulder and watched again. Elizabeth switched Drew over to her other arm. "Here, can you hand her to me, please Sweetie?" Now she waited to see what would happen. After a few minutes, Drew reached over and touched Carlie's face.

"Bebe."

"Can you say hi?"

"Hi, bebe," he whispered. She looked at Jack and smiled, relieved.

"Good job, Elizabeth."

AFTER DINNER

Elizabeth was exhausted so she and Grace put the kids to bed while Jake and Jack cleaned up.

"Beth are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, just fine. I'm only tired."

"Ok, just making sure."

Elizabeth walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you for being here. I'm so glad you were with me when I had Carlie."

"Me too."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Bug?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." She smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now go to sleep."

Grace and Elizabeth left the girls room to make sure Caleb had gone to bed. Elizabeth knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Just saying goodnight, Caleb."

"Night Ma, night Grandma."

Jack and Jake came up the stairs as Elizabeth was entering their bedroom. "Night Jake."

"See you tomorrow, Jack."

Jake walked into the guest room locking the door behind him. Grace turned and smiled. "What are you up to Mr. Hunt?"

"Nothing much. Just looking at my lovely wife." He said innocently, kissing her cheek as he walked up to her.

"You locked the door, so you're planning something."

He had a gleam in his eye as he pulled the pins out of her hair, causing her dark brown hair to fall past her shoulders. "I love your hair."

She looked at him, grateful for his kindness and love that were present in everything he did. He never failed to make her feel special and important and she was very appreciative. "I love you, Jake."

THE NEXT MORNING

Julie was sitting in the kitchen holding Carlie as Elizabeth finished the breakfast dishes and started lunch.

"Julie, can I ask you something?"

"Not if it's about Tom."

"Julie, if you are having problems, talking…"

"Jack told me already. That's the issue. Tom and I stopped talking. We haven't had a conversation in months. Every time we try, we fight. So I left."

"You left? As in, he doesn't know where you are?"

"I'm sure he's figured it out by now. Where else would I go?"

"Julie, he could be searching for you."

"Maybe, but he has to know I would come here. If he cares anything at all about me or the girls, he'll show up."

"So this is a test? Julie…"

"Honestly, it may be the only thing that saves us. Your marriage and life are perfect. Mine isn't. "

"Julie, our marriage is not perfect. We fight, but it's usually a result of not communicating."

"I'm done. If he wants to make it work, he will need to take the initiative."

ONE WEEK LATER

Grace and Jake left Harris Town to go home but Julie stayed, planning to work at the boarding house while staying there.

Without telling Elizabeth or Julie, or Charlotte for that matter, Jack had been sending letters and telegrams to Tom and had just found out he was coming to town. He had mixed feelings because Elizabeth wouldn't like that he hadn't told her and neither would the other two ladies. He did, however, miss his brother, so that would be his justification.

Jack met the stage, giving his brother a huge hug. "Tom, good to see you."

"You too, big brother."

"Do you want to go to my house first or the boarding house?"

"I need to see my girls. I'll come visit you later. Thanks for everything, Jack."

"Remember what I told you, Tom. She needs to know you love her. Talk to her but more importantly, listen."

"Got it."

AVERY HOUSE

Tom walked in to the Avery House and heard Olive crying. He removed his coat and boots and went to find her.

"Julie? Are you here?"

"Tom?" Charlotte walked in the room and hugged him.

"Hi, Ma! Good to see you. Where's Julie?"

"She's at Elizabeth and Jack's house."

"Why is Olive not with her?"

"She's only there for a few moments. She'll be right back. Olive and Sophie are with Maggie in the kitchen."

"Who's Maggie?"

"She's the cook and bookkeeper here and a good friend. Go see for yourself. Your daughters are just fine." Tom walked in to the kitchen and smiled.

"Daddy!" Sophie ran over to him.

"Hi, Baby! I missed you so much." He picked her up, kissing her cheeks. "I love you."

"You must be Tom?" Maggie walked over and smiled at him.

"Yes, you're Maggie?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you for taking care of my girls."

"No trouble at all. All the Thornton children are such a joy to be with."

Tom reached for Olive. "Hi, sweetie." He kissed her, holding her close. "You're getting so big."

"Tom, why don't you head over to see Julie?" Charlotte asked. "The girls are fine here for awhile. It will give you a chance to talk."

"Thanks Ma, but I'll stay here for awhile."

"You can't avoid her forever."

"No, I suppose not. I'll take Olive too. She may need to eat soon."

"Tom, she just ate. She's good for a few hours. Just give her to me and go see your wife."

He knew she was right but he was sick of fighting with Julie and he knew that was exactly what would happen. He handed Olive to Grandma and kissed Sophie. "I'll be back soon."

AT THE THORNTONS

Julie stood up with Carlie and opened the door. "Tom? What are you doing here?"

She didn't look pleased to see him. Tom, on the other hand, thought his wife looked as beautiful as ever and couldn't wait to make things better.

"I came to see you."

"Took you long enough."

"I couldn't just leave work, Jules."

"Its freezing outside, come inside so Carlie doesn't get sick."

Tom came in and took off his coat and boots. "Carlie? She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Julie walked in to the kitchen to pour herself tea, leaving Tom alone in the living room.

"Uncle Tom!"

"Hey Caleb, you are so tall. What are your parents feeding you?"

"Are you here to see Aunt Jules? She sure is mad at you."

"Caleb, that is not something you need to bring up, understand?" Elizabeth said as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, Ma. Can I go play now?"

"Thirty minutes, then school for you and Bug. Amy and Nate are coming too."

"Ok, Ma."

"Elizabeth, good to see you."

"You too, Tom. Do you know where Julie is? Carlie should be fed soon."

"She's in the kitchen."

"I'm right here." Carlie was starting to whimper so Elizabeth took her and went upstairs, leaving Julie and Tom alone in awkward silence.

Tom walked up to her, gently grabbing her fingers. "Jules."

She hated when she was mad at him and he said her name like that. It was hard not to jump into his arms and forget about everything that had happened. "Tom, please. We need to talk, about a lot of things."

"I know we do. That's why I'm here. Jack said…"

"Wait, you didn't come here on your own?"

"Well, he mentioned that you were here."

She took her hands out of his grasp and walked back to the kitchen. She should have known he wouldn't have made the effort.

"Julie, why does it matter?"

"Some effort on your part to fight for us, might have been a good gesture."

"Honey, you left me. You took our kids and left, not even leaving a note. That's not fighting for us."

"Why would I stay? We haven't talked or spent any time alone since before Olive was born. You act like I don't even exist. How long did it take to realize I was gone?"

"I was at work. You left while I was gone. Of course I didn't realize right away. I figured you must have gone into town to see Abigail or something."

"Why did you come here?"

"I told you. We need to talk. We can't keep going the way we are or we might not make it."

"Tom, if Jack hadn't told you we were here, would you have come?"

"I don't know." She nodded and left the room, put her coat on and walked back to the boarding house, sobbing, convinced her marriage was in serious trouble.

THE AVERY HOUSE

Julie wiped her eyes as she walked in the door.

"Mama."

"Hi, Soph." She picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Mama, sad?"

"Yes, baby. I'll be ok."

"Julie, did you see Tom?"

"Yes, Charlotte. I saw him."

"Where is he?"

"At Jack's."

"Is he coming soon?"

"I don't know. I'm going to feed Olive and then lay down for a bit. Come on Soph. Time for a nap."

THAT NIGHT AT THE THORNTONS

"Honey, please don't be mad. I just thought he needed to know she was here."

"I'm not mad. I just don't see much of a difference between what you did and when I wanted to help Mom and Pop."

"I guess there isn't much of one. I feel like Tom and Julie can learn from us but Mom and Pop are experienced enough to figure things out for themselves."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. It doesn't matter anymore. It's nice that you are trying to help them."

"They need to talk, Elizabeth."

"I know. I told Julie that. Let's just watch Sophie and Olive for a few hours tomorrow and maybe they can get a chance to fix things."

"Ok. I'm off tomorrow, thanks to Pop, so I will be here to help."

"Great." She put Carlie in her cradle and climbed into bed with a sigh.

"Feeling ok?" He slid up next to her and pulled her close.

"Yep, just fine. Just really tired. Goodnight, Love." She rolled over and closed her eyes without kissing him.

"Hey, don't a get a kiss goodnight?"

"Of course, I'm sorry." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack walked over to the boarding house to offer to watch Olive and Sophie. Julie was nursing Olive under a blanket at the table while eating a piece of toast. She didn't look up when he walked in. Tom was eating leaning against the counter, across the room from Julie. Sophie walked up and smiled at Jack.

"Hi!"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Up pease?"

Jack picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Go wif you?"

"If Mama and Daddy say you can."

"Mama? Go?"

"I'm sorry, Soph. What did you say?"

"Hi Julie. She wants to go home with me. Is that ok?"

"That's fine." She briefly smiled and took a bite of her toast.

"I can take Olive too if you want."

"No, I'll keep her with me. Thank you though."

Jack walked over to Tom. "Hey. I'll bring Sophie back here later tonight ok?"

"Sure."

"Tom, have Mom watch Olive and take Julie somewhere. Go to the restaurant or on a walk or something. Do something before it's too late."

"I'm pretty sure we're already at that point. Thanks for trying though." He took a sip of coffee and left the room.

Jack followed him out of the room. "You're giving up?"

"I think we both did. Somewhere along the way, we lost each other."

"Then you need to find each other again."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Did she say that?"

"Not exactly."

"How do you know? Don't assume you know what she's feeling."

"Jack she won't talk to me. She won't let me touch her. She left me in Hope Valley without leaving a note."

"You need to find out what's wrong. Ask her why she's mad and be willing to listen to whatever it is. Oh, and Sophie can stay with us for as long as you need, right Soph?"

"Yeah, go see baby?"

"Yes, let's go. Give Daddy kisses."


	20. Chapter 20 - A Second Chance

"Julie? Let's go for a walk or something."

"Why?"

"We need to talk, alone. I'm not willing to give up, are you?"

"I thought you already had."

"No, I haven't."

"I'll watch Olive. You go talk," Charlotte mentioned as she walked through the kitchen. She walked over and took the baby from Julie. "Scoot."

"Yes, Ma."

Tom waited for Julie to stand and then they both went to put their coats on. Tom held her coat for her, helping her slide it up onto her shoulders. They were both nervous and tense, not wanting to fight anymore, but not knowing how not to fight, since that was what they were accustomed to doing for so long.

As they walked down the steps and out onto the sidewalk, Julie hesitantly brushed her hand against Tom's. He immediately took her fingers in his, gently leading her on their walk. To Julie, it was reassuring and comforting for him to do that and to Tom, it was good to be able to touch her again, feeling a connection that he thought had been lost.

They walked silently past town to a stream that Jack had told Tom about. The fishing was good, but Tom hoped the quiet serenity of the area might help them stay calm as they spoke.

They sat on a log, meant for fishing in the warmer months, but now it would serve as a place they could come to spend time getting to know each other again. He turned and looked at Julie, noticing the unhappiness that so often showed on her face. "I want you to know that I'm here to listen to whatever you need to say. I want to know what's bothering you. Please tell me."

"I feel like you don't love me anymore. Is there someone else?"

"Of course not. I would never do that. I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"What is it then? Why have you been pulling away?"

"I didn't realize I was. I could say I was tired but I honestly don't know. How long have you felt this way?"

"Since before Olive was born. I thought maybe you didn't want another baby or something. Then after she was born, you seemed to not even want to touch me. Am I that repulsive to you?"

"Oh, Julie. Of course you aren't. I did want Olive, from the moment you told me you were pregnant. As far as you, I love you so much and you are so beautiful. I didn't want to push you into being with me before you were ready. Please forgive me, Sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

"See baby?" Sophie asked.

Elizabeth brought Carlie over to her. "If you sit down, you can hold her if Uncle Jack helps you."

"I sit." Sophie climbed up on the couch with Jack next to her. Elizabeth handed the baby to Jack and then went to clean the kitchen.

"Mama?" Emmy said running into the kitchen. "Mama? Bug won't let me play with her."

"If you don't get along, no one will be playing. You need to be patient. Play with Will and Drew."

"No, I want to play with Bug, but she says I'm too little. It's not fair!"

"Em, come here." Em walked over and Elizabeth picked her up, sitting her on the counter next to the sink. "You can stay with me for awhile. Ok?"

"Ok." Elizabeth gave her a towel so she could dry the spoons and forks she was washing.

"Good job, Sweetie."

"Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome. Do you want to help me start soup for dinner?"

"Ok." She appeared to be thinking about something as she dried a spoon. "Mama? I'm big, right?"

"Well, compared to Carlie or Will and Drew, yes."

"Why did Bug say I was too little? I'm not little."

"I'm not sure why she said that, but you are just the right size for me, Love." Elizabeth kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"Love you, Mama."

"I love you. To the moon and back." She picked her up and held her tight. Then they heard Drew and Will run into the living room and Carlie start crying. "Shh…maybe if we are quiet, no one will find us."

"Silly Mama."

Jack walked in with Carlie, Sophie, Will and Drew. Elizabeth put Emmy down and took Carlie from Jack so she could feed her. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she noticed Jack watching her. She smiled at him, blushing. She knew he loved watching her feed their babies, always had. He held her gaze as he sat down at the table. Just as he was about to say something, Drew begged to eat and they heard Leesa yell "Hello" from the door.

"Aunt Leesa! Yay!" Emmy yelled running out of the room to see her, followed by the twins, not to be left behind. Jack got up to leave the room, touching her shoulder as he left.

The rest of the day was spent taking care of the kids, making lunch and dinner, visiting with Leesa and Maggie who stopped by, and giving baths. Sophie was spending the night with Bug and Emmy because Tom and Julie needed more time, even though things seemed a bit better when they stopped by.

After feeding Carlie, one last time, she climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the busy day. As she drifted off, she could hear the girls giggling in their room and Jack reminding them it was time to sleep. Then she heard Drew whimpering as Jack put him in the crib he still shared with Will, which was now in their own bedroom.

"Lay down, Drew. Time to sleep, buddy."

Jack walked in the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Elizabeth and Carlie were both sleeping, it appeared, so he sat in the rocking chair for a moment.

Elizabeth had heard him come in but he hadn't come to bed. She waited a few more minutes and then she sat up. "Hon? Are you coming to bed?"

"In a minute. Go back to sleep."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." She looked at him and got up. He watched as she came over to sit on his lap.

"Tell me."

"I just miss you."

"I'm right here." Then she figured what he meant. "Oh. So me sitting here, probably isn't helping," she said laughing quietly.

"Not really."

"Sorry." She got up, feeling loved and slipped under the covers to go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Breakfast was made and eaten, Jack left for work and Charlotte came over to see the kids and help Elizabeth. It was laundry day and for the past few months they would work together to get it done, trading laundry for children throughout the day.

"How are you feeling lately, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine. I thought that one more kid wouldn't make that much of a difference in my everyday things, but I am exhausted by the end of the day."

"Honey, give yourself time. It's only been two weeks."

"I know, it seems longer to Jack I suppose." She chuckled at herself for bringing it up to Charlotte.

"Yes, well, he'll survive."

Elizabeth just laughed and then stopped when Jack walked in the door. He stared knowing he had just walked into a conversation about him.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see everyone. Do you want me to make lunch?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Carlie started crying in her cradle so Elizabeth walked in the living room to change her and feed her.

Elizabeth got settled under a blanket when Caleb sat next to her. "Hi, Ma."

"Hi, Caleb. Ready to do your schoolwork?"

"I have a question first."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Can Amy come over for dinner?"

Elizabeth tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. Her little boy was growing up and he seemed to really like Amy. "Of course. She's always welcome."

"Thanks, Ma."

He sat there for another minute. "Anything else?"

"No, I guess I need to do my history homework now."

"Ok, Sweetie. Wait, are you going to go ask her? Maybe she can bring her lessons too."

"Can I?" She nodded and smirked as he put his coat on and ran out of the house.

AT THE STORE

Diana was nervous. Brandon Carlin had just walked in the door, looking as handsome as ever and he had winked at her. He and Nate had been in town for awhile now and she still got so excited whenever she saw him. Now that he winked, she was positive he felt the same way she did. She wished he would invite her to dinner, not to his home, that he recently finished, but to the restaurant.

He walked over and removed his hat. "Good morning, Miss Harris."

"Mr. Carlin. What can I help you with today?"

"First, please call me Brandon."

"Ok, Brandon. You can call me Diana."

"Diana." He smiled, not just with his mouth, with his eyes too. She loved his eyes. They were a beautiful deep brown with tiny specks of gold. They seemed to see right into her, always making her heart beat a bit faster than normal.

"Second?"

"I'm sorry?" He was flustered. Diana Harris was beautiful. From the first time he saw her, he knew he was in trouble. He would always love his late wife, with all of his heart, but he had found that feeling again, as much as he had denied that it was possible or that he even wanted it.

"You said, first, to call you Brandon. So I was wondering what the second thing was."

"Um. I was wondering…" How did she always make him lose his train of thought? Maybe it was her kindness or maybe it was her dark blue, almost black, eyes. He could drown in them.

"Brandon?"

"Yes?"

"You were wondering….?"

He just needed to say it. "Will you go out to supper with me? Tonight?"

"Yes." She didn't wait even a second to agree. "I would love to."

"Good. I will pick you up at six?"

"Yes. I'll see you then." He smiled again, and before he knew what he was doing, or could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smelled as beautiful as she looked. Like lavender and vanilla. He pulled back, maybe a bit too slowly but she seemed just as happy as he was, so he didn't regret it.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Nate, you need to finish your dinner. Hurry, bud."

"Daddy, I'm full."

"Ok, then, get your coat and hat. We need to get you to the boarding house."

"Do I have to go? Can't I go with you?"

"No, Daddy and Miss Diana are going to dinner. You love Mr. Bill. It will be fun."

"Are you gonna marry Miss Diana?"

"We are just going to dinner. Now come on, hurry."

IN DIANA'S ROOM

She fixed her hair for the hundredth time. She had always hated her hair, ever since she could remember. It was, in her opinion, far too straight and far too black. If she curled it, the curls would be gone in twenty minutes, so she gave up trying.

She looked one more time at her reflection in the mirror and headed downstairs, butterflies in her stomach. Then she heard a knock. She smiled and went over to let him in.

"Brandon, come in."

She turned, glancing at the clock. Right on time. It was a little thing, to care about that, but it showed that he cared about her feelings, that her time was as important as his.

"Thank you," he responded, removing his hat and smoothing his blonde, wavy hair. He lost his breath for a moment as he glanced at her. "Diana, you look beautiful."

She smiled, a blush evident on her flawless, pale cheeks. "Thank you. You look very nice too."

"Shall we go?" He helped her with her coat and offered his arm. She nodded, realizing right then, with absolute certainty, she was going to marry Brandon Carlin.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Its time for baths. Caleb, you first. The water is ready for you."

"Thanks Ma." He walked over and hugged her around the waist. His head was almost up to her shoulder.

"Wow, sweetie, you are getting so tall."

"I know. Uncle Tom asked what you and Dad were feeding me."

"He did, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting Amy come over."

"You're welcome, Baby."

He walked away to take his bath and she struggled with tears that wanted to spill onto her cheeks. He had his first crush and he was growing so fast. He was only nine, but he was such a little boy when Jack found him huddled against a tree, four years before, and now, he was so tall. Why couldn't things just stay the way they were?

AFTER DINNER

Brandon got up the nerve to hold Diana's hand as they were just about back to the store. When she slipped her hand into his, his heart beat a little faster and he really hoped his hand wasn't sweaty.

His hand felt strong and comforting around hers. She held his arm with her free hand, not wanting to let him go, loving the feeling of safety and strength that she felt when next to him.

Their conversations before and then tonight had been pleasant and full of details, helping them to get to know each other. She learned he was gentle and caring. She knew he was a wonderful father and he had loved his wife very much. He had owned a store in the town they had lived in, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do now. He was thinking about farming. She respected that he wasn't afraid of trying something new or of hard work.

He learned that she had two sisters and one brother. Their parents had left them with their uncle at a young age and so they had never had contact since. He knew from the way she had treated Nate, that she would be a good mother. She was quiet and yet, gave her opinions if she felt strongly about something. He respected that she wasn't afraid of hard work and that she could take care of herself, because she had, out of necessity.

They arrived at the door to the store way too quickly, in both of their opinions. He kept ahold of her hand, not in any hurry to let her go.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow? At my house?"

"Yes, and Nate?"

"Yes of course."

"What time?"

"Eight?"

"Ok." She smiled as he stepped closer and kissed her forehead and then her cheek, his hands caressing her face.

He wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't want to scare her away, or make her think he was pushing. He didn't want to mess it up because it was going so well. He couldn't lose her. He was very sure, he was going to marry her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Diana walked up to Brandon and Nate's new house, more nervous than the night before. As she knocked, she thought she might fall over.

Nate opened the door. "Miss Diana! Yay. Daddy's cooking." He grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the home.

She looked around the living room, noting that he definitely needed a woman's touch in the decorating. It was a good size but very plain. Nate looked up at her and wiggled his finger for her to bend down.

"Yes, Nate?"

"Are you gonna marry my Daddy?" The question took her by surprise but she tried to show the opposite.

"I'm just here for breakfast. Let's go find your Daddy."

She walked in the large kitchen and found Brandon with an apron, cooking and humming. He hadn't realized she was in the room yet. She stood admiring his strong arms, visible because his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. She noticed a scar on his cheek, about an inch long. She wondered how he had gotten it.

"Daddy, Miss Diana's here."

Brandon jumped at Nate's loud announcement and looked over at her, winking. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't know you were here yet." He wiped his hands and came over, kissing her cheek.

"Don't apologize. I just got here." He nodded. "Do you want help with anything?"

"No, you're our guest. Would you like coffee?"

"Yes please. I can get it. Just tell me where the cups are and the sugar."

"The cups are in the cupboard next to the sink. The sugar is in that canister by the flour." She retrieved two cups and poured coffee for both of them.

"Brandon, do you want sugar?"

"Yes, please." He stirred the eggs, adding cheese, the way Nate loved them. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed comfortable in the kitchen. "Diana? Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." She leaned against the counter next to him, sipping her coffee.

"I know you grew up without your Mom, but I wondered if you learned to cook?"

"True, I didn't have a mom, but my Uncle knew how so he taught me some. Then I learned from my oldest sister too."

"Miss Diana, did your Mama go to heaven like mine?" Nate asked from his chair at the table.

She smiled, trying not to cry at his innocence and the sadness of his loss. "No, sweetie. My Mama just didn't live with me."

Brandon could see the tears in her eyes, making him love her even more.

"Why not?" Nate walked over and raised his arms for her to pick him up. She held him close, unaware of the struggle going on inside Brandon while he watched her, so gentle with his son.

"Sometimes Mamas don't know how to be good Mamas, so they leave, like my Mama."

"You would be a good Mama. I can tell." He wrapped his arms around her neck. She hoped that was true and she hoped that he was her chance to do that. She turned and looked at Brandon who was trying to control his tears, just like her.

"Who's hungry?"

AN HOUR LATER

"That was good, Brandon. Thank you for cooking."

"Thank you for coming over." He took her hand for a moment and squeezed gently. "Nate, go get dressed for school. I'll take you in just a few minutes."

"To Caleb's house?"

"Yes, hurry bud."

"Ok." He ran upstairs leaving Brandon and Diana alone for a moment.

She stood and walked over to her coat, slipping it on. "I can take him if you want. I'd love to see the Thorntons for a bit."

"You don't have to get back to the store?"

"No, not until after lunch. Bill can take care of things."

"Ok, I would appreciate that." He stepped close, lightly grabbing her fingers. "The way you talked with Nate today, it really was amazing. I'm sorry if he asks too many personal questions."

"Brandon, it was fine. Kids ask questions. It makes sense that he wouldn't understand why my mother wouldn't love me, when all he has ever known is love. He's a lucky little boy."

"I'm the lucky one." She looked in his eyes, trying to figure out if he was talking about Nate or her.

"I'm ready, Daddy." Nate ran downstairs and up to them, shirt untucked and hair standing up all over the place.

He knelt down to tuck his shirt in and combed his hair with his fingers. "Miss Diana is going to take you, ok?"

"Ok."

"I will come get you before dinner. Love you, bud."

"Love you back." He grabbed Diana's hand and looked up at them, ready to go.

Brandon kissed her on the cheek and they were on their way.

AT THE THORNTONS

Jack was running late. He had made breakfast, helped get all the kids up and then held Carlie while Elizabeth got dressed. Now he was waiting for Julie to get there to relieve him.

He heard a knock at the door assuming it was his always late sister in law, but instead found Nate and Diana. "Oh, come in. I was expecting Julie."

"Jack, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Diana and Nate."

"Miss Diana ate breakfast with me and Daddy."

"Oh, she did? That's great buddy."

Diana removed her coat and offered to hold Carlie. "I'll take her Jack. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He handed her over to Diana as Elizabeth came in the room. "Hi, Diana. How are you?"

"Just fine. I thought you might like some company this morning, to help out a bit."

"Always can use help. Thank you."

"I need to go, Sweetheart. I'll see you at dinner, ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you are late. Thank you for helping this morning."

"Love you."

"Love you more." He kissed her quickly and touched her cheek before walking out the door.

"Diana, why don't you come in the kitchen while I get the kids started with school?"

"Ok."

About thirty minutes later, Julie showed up to get Sophie and apparently leave. "You said you would help me today. I really was counting on you. I'm still not feeling my best."

"I know but Tom wants to leave tomorrow and we have a lot of things to do before then. Sorry sis."

"Julie this is so typical. Fine, I'll deal with it on my own."

"Don't be like that Elizabeth. I'm sorry."

"Don't be like what? Overwhelmed and angry because once again my dear sister walks away from her responsibilities? Fine. I'm sorry. Have a good trip back." Elizabeth glared and then walked upstairs.

Diana bounced Carlie gently to keep her happy, all the while watching Amy, Caleb, Maddie and Nate work on their lessons. She hadn't intended to overhear Elizabeth and Julie, but she had and she decided she wanted to help Elizabeth herself. Before Julie walked out, Diana caught her. "Julie? Wait!"

"Miss Harris, right?"

"Yes, Diana. Since you can't help Elizabeth, I want to stay. Would you be able to go tell Bill at the store that I won't be coming in?"

"Sure. I'll go do that."

"Thank you, Julie."

Diana walked back in to the kitchen still cradling Carlie who had fallen asleep, despite the noise and commotion.

Elizabeth came back down with Emmy, Will, and Drew to get them a snack. Diana stood at the counter to keep Elizabeth company.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind me staying, but I'd like to help you today."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you're needed at the store, right?"

"Actually Bill can handle things. I asked Julie to let him know I would be staying here."

"I'm sorry you heard everything between me and Julie. I needed her today." Much to Elizabeth's dismay, she started crying.

"You're not feeling well?"

"No, I guess just the normal hormonal stuff that happens when you have a baby. I just needed a bit of help and as usual, Julie was not fulfilling her end of the bargain. I'll be fine."

"Have you talked to Jack about it?"

"No, he has work and if I told him, he would insist on staying home when he should be at work."

"Well, I am just learning about how to rely on someone myself, but from what I have seen, Jack would want to know and would want to help. Maybe he is who you need, not Julie."

"Are you talking about Brandon?" she asked with a smile.

Diana smiled and nodded. "He took me out last night to dinner. It was a wonderful night. Then he had me over for breakfast this morning."

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's really amazing, to fall for someone so quickly, to know for sure that you want to be with that person, forever, after just one dinner? I didn't think it was possible."

Elizabeth smiled and put the biscuits and cheese on the kids plates along with a cup of milk for Emmy.

"Oh, it's possible. I've experienced that. It was absolutely unbelievable and now, six and a half years of marriage later, and six children later, I love him so much I can hardly describe it. Just so real and overwhelming and beautiful." She wiped her eyes and watched her children. "I'm happy that you found that. It's going to be a very good thing."

"It already is." She looked at Nate, with his Dad's wavy blonde hair and apparently his Mother's blue eyes, and realized she was very attached to him already. She already missed Brandon and it had only been about an hour since she had seen him.

AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

Brandon couldn't concentrate. He was in his newly constructed barn, trying to build stalls but all he could think about was Diana. He already hit his thumb with a hammer twice and dropped countless nails on the ground. Now he was searching for a particular piece of wood but he couldn't find it.

"Forget it," he said out loud, laughing at himself. He put his hat back on his head and walked over to the Thorntons.

AT THE THORNTONS

No one heard the knock at the door except Emmy. She opened it slowly and only about an inch.

"Who's there?"

Brandon squatted down to her level. "Hi! I'm Nate's Daddy. Remember me?"

"Yes. Come in." She opened the door for him wider so he could come in. He removed his hat and coat, hanging them on a hook. He listened to the children's voices and Elizabeth answering questions. Then he heard Diana. She laughed and it made him smile. He walked toward the kitchen and his breath caught when he saw her, bouncing and walking with the baby. It seemed to come natural to her and she looked lovely doing it.

Diana could feel someone watching her so she looked over and caught Brandon's eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Excuse me for a moment, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up, saw Brandon and smiled, nodding at her to go.

Diana walked into the living room, putting Carlie in her cradle. "Hi, is it after lunch already?"

"No," he whispered.

She stared at him, waiting for an explanation. He walked closer and held out his hand. "I hit my thumb with a hammer, twice." She smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I dropped like a million nails and I couldn't find the board I wanted." He moved closer still.

"From the sound of it, it's probably good you aren't working right now," she teased.

"All I could think about was you." She nodded and looked deep in his eyes.

"Me too. I missed you." She couldn't believe she had said that out loud, to him.

"I missed you." He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek again, but this time, he kept his lips on her cheek, taking in her scent, vanilla and lavender. When he pulled back, he couldn't help himself, so he leaned down slightly and covered her lips with his own. They were soft and warm and they were kissing him back. She moved her hands to his arms and pulled him closer still. It was perfect, until Carlie started crying, causing the spell to be broken.

"I should pick her up," Diana whispered, still standing extremely close to Brandon. Even though the baby was crying, she couldn't help herself either. She stood on her toes and kissed him again, just for a second and then she stepped away to pick up Carlie.

"Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?"

Diana checked her diaper but it was dry, so she figured she must be hungry. Elizabeth must have figured that too so she walked in the room and took her from Diana. "Hi, Brandon."

"Hi, Elizabeth."

"I'm going to go feed her. Can you watch the kids for a little while?"

"Yes of course."

Diana and Brandon walked into the kitchen to see how things were going. "Daddy! Is it time to go home already?"

"No, buddy. I'm just here for a visit," he said gazing at Diana. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed, letting him know she was glad he was. He squeezed back, smiling.

Drew looked up and smiled at them, showing his dimples. "Hi!"

"Hi, Drew. Was your snack yummy?"

"Ya. Bot?"

"Bot?" She repeated, not knowing what he meant.

Caleb was listening so he jumped in. "Miss Diana, he just wants a bottle of milk."

"Oh, ok." She went to the icebox and took out the pitcher of milk and poured it into the clean bottle that was on the counter. "Here you go, buddy."

He smiled and nodded. "Tank."

"You're welcome."

For the next half hour, Diana stood next to Brandon against the counter. His arm was around her back and she loved it. They chatted as they stood there, never running out of things to say. It was comfortable. When Elizabeth came back in the room, Diana noticed her red puffy eyes and she could tell she was struggling, but trying to hide it.

"Brandon, I need to talk with Elizabeth. Will you stay with the kids?"

He nodded and looked at Elizabeth noticing her eyes as well. He was concerned but loved that Diana noticed and cared enough to find out what's wrong.

Diana took Carlie from Elizabeth and walked with her into the living room, putting her in the cradle. "Elizabeth, come sit with me for a moment."

After they sat Diana looked at Elizabeth. "What is it? Do you want me to get Jack for you?"

She did, more than anything. She just needed him to tell her everything was going to be fine and hold her close, but she didn't want to bother him at work.

"No, he's at work. I'll be fine." Diana didn't know her very well, but she could tell when a woman needed comfort and who better to give it to her than her husband.

"I have an idea. You just fed Carlie so why don't you go for a walk? You need to get away. Go see Charlotte or maybe Jack. Just go and Brandon and I will take care of everyone."

"You don't have to do that, Diana."

"I want to. Trust me, a walk will do you a lot of good." Elizabeth knew she was right. It had been weeks since she had gone out of the house.

"Ok, I'll be back before Carlie needs to eat again. Thank you so much."

Just thinking of getting out, raised her spirits. She took a deep breath of the brisk February air as she stepped out of the door into the sunshine.


	21. Chapter 21 - Struggles and Happiness

Elizabeth put her hands inside the pockets of her coat to keep them warm. She walked toward the store when Jack called to her from the jail.

"Elizabeth?"

She stopped walking and went to him. "Hi."

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"Good observation, Constable," she teased.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to bother you at work. We can talk later." She gave him a brave smile as an unwanted tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her face to quickly wipe it away.

"Honey, come inside. It's freezing out here."

She allowed him to lead her inside, not knowing what she would tell him. She didn't know what was wrong.

He shut the door and looked at her. She looked exhausted and sad. It reminded him of how she was after Emmy was born. She had felt inadequate and overwhelmed. She didn't sleep well, or barely at all. She didn't have much of an appetite or feel like doing anything at all. It was like a depression and last time it went away after a few weeks so he could only hope that would be the case now.

He was not a stranger to depression himself. After being shot, it would reappear a couple times a year and he couldn't predict it or stop it. He just had to live through it.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No. Thank you."

"Tell me what you need, Elizabeth. How can I help you feel better?"

"I just need you. Hold me?"

He nodded and hugged her tightly against his chest. "I love you so much, Sweetheart."

"I know." He pulled back and held her face in his hands, gently.

"Don't forget that, ok?" She nodded, tears streaming down her face. He kissed her salty tears and then her lips, briefly, knowing she needed to be ready for more and she would let him know when she was.

"I need to get back." She hugged him again and then wiped her eyes. "I love you," she whispered as she turned to walk out the door.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Diana and Brandon cooked lunch for themselves and the seven older children. Caleb had suggested hot cheese sandwiches because he knew they all liked them. He helped by pouring milk for all of them and setting the table after they moved all the school things. As they all sat down to eat, Elizabeth walked in the kitchen.

"Mama!" Drew yelled from his chair, flashing her a dimple-filled grin.

"Hi, sweetie." She bent over him and kissed the top of his head.

"Elizabeth, there's plenty of food. I can get you a plate."

"No thanks, Brandon. I'm not hungry."

"Mrs. Thornton?" Amy looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, Amy?"

"I need to go home after lunch. I finished my geography report."

"Good job Sweetie. I can't wait to read it. You always do such a great job."

"Ma, can I walk her home?" Caleb asked.

"Did you finish your report too?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ok, you can walk her home. I know you're going to ask, so yes you can stay for awhile to spend time with Papa."

"Thanks, Ma."

"I want you home before dinner to milk Spot. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma."

As Elizabeth washed dishes, Brandon cuddled Carlie at the table.

The twins and the girls were upstairs taking a nap, while Nate napped on the couch, so the house was quiet.

"Did you have a nice walk, Elizabeth?" Diana stood next to her, drying the dishes.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for staying with the kids."

"Anytime you need help, let me know, ok? Just send Caleb to the store to get me and I would rush right over." Elizabeth nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Hey, why don't you go sleep too? You look exhausted."

"I can't sleep. Thank you though." She decided to make stew for dinner with biscuits and it was a perfect time to make it, since everyone was sleeping.

Diana sat next to Brandon at the table. He looked at her and smiled, grabbing her fingers and kissing them.

Charlotte walked in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone."

Elizabeth looked over and gave her a small smile. "Hi, Mom. Did Jack send you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. I knew the answer anyway." She continued chopping vegetables to keep her hands moving. She could feel Charlotte staring and knew, as always, she couldn't hide anything from her.

"Its just like after Emmy?" Elizabeth looked at her, amazed at her perception skills.

"I suppose."

"Honey, you need to rest."

"No, Mom. I need to keep busy. Why rest if I can't sleep anyway? There's no point."

"You are working yourself too hard. Take a break from teaching until you feel better. Actually send Caleb and Bug over and I will teach them and Amy and Nate."

"Like I said, I need to keep busy. You take away my teaching and what good am I?"

"Elizabeth, you know that isn't what I was trying to do."

Elizabeth walked over and picked up Carlie from Brandon and walked up the stairs to be alone.

Charlotte waited a few moments and then she went upstairs to find Elizabeth. She was in her bedroom nursing Carlie. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she watched her daughter eat greedily.

Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed watching her. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, if I hurt you or made you think you couldn't teach."

Elizabeth shook her head and sobbed. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry I acted that way. You were only trying to help."

Charlotte stood up and put Elizabeth's pillows up against the headboard and then she walked over to her and pulled her gently to the bed. "Sit here and feed her. I'm going to sit next to you and keep you company." Elizabeth took a shuddering breath, listening because she was too exhausted to do anything else. Charlotte put Jack's pillows against the headboard so she could be comfortable too and then she offered her shoulder to Elizabeth. Soon after she leaned against her shoulder, Elizabeth was asleep.

DOWNSTAIRS

"You're so quiet, Dee. Are you ok?" Brandon had decided during one of their earlier conversations that he would call her Dee and she loved it. It was just something special that was between them.

"I'm worried about Elizabeth."

"I know. I wonder if I should go get Jack? I feel like he needs to know."

"I think he does know. She went out earlier and I think she went to see him and after knowing Jack as long as I have, he should be home soon. It was very like him to send Charlotte to help until he gets here. I've never seen a man more devoted to his wife."

"I haven't known them long, but I have to agree with you." Brandon took her hand and stared at it for a moment, admiring her long fingers, that fit perfectly in his. Like they were made for him to hold.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How happy I am that I met you." He smiled and looked at her with love in his eyes. "After my wife died, I didn't think I would ever want to love anyone again. I loved her with all of my heart, Dee. She was a great mother to Nate and she would have been to our daughter too." He paused to control his emotions for a moment. " When I met you, I fought my feelings at first. It had only been six months. Now, I feel ready."

"Brandon, what are you saying?" She gripped his arm, her heart pounding, waiting for his answer.

"I'm saying that I love you." He smiled hesitantly, hoping she would say it back. She was stunned. It wasn't that she didn't already know or that she didn't feel the same. It was just the first time anyone had said those words to her before, other than her older sister. "Dee? Is it too soon? I should have waited."

"No, that's not it. We have known each other for awhile. Four months or so, right?" He nodded. "I knew before you told me. I just have never heard those words directed to me before."

"Never?"

"No. You were the first. I never went out with anyone before you, or kissed anyone before you, or held anyone's hand." She laced their fingers together.

"I'm happy that you said yes."

"So am I." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice startled both of them.

"Hey bud. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah." Brandon picked him up to cuddle with him. He always liked to cuddle after his nap, ever since he was a baby. "Daddy? Are you going to marry Miss Diana?" Nate turned and looked at her with a big smile, his head still on Brandon's shoulder.

"Would you be ok with that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she'd have to say yes first." Brandon winked at her.

"Actually what your father meant to say, Nate, was he would have to ask first."

"Ask her Daddy."

"Patience Nate. It has to be the right time."

"When will it be the right time?"

"I'm not sure, but soon."

Jack walked in a short time later as Diana predicted. Diana, Brandon and Nate left, knowing everything was being left in good hands.

Jack assumed everyone was asleep so he walked in to his bedroom to find Elizabeth asleep next to his Mom and Carlie asleep in Elizabeth's arms. Charlotte put her finger up to her lips and he nodded. He gently took Carlie away, buttoning Elizabeth's blouse before putting the baby in her cradle.

"Thank you, Ma. I'll take care of her now," he whispered.

"Jack, this is worse than with Emmy. Make sure she rests. I'm going to stay and take care of the kids for a while. Maggie has the boarding house covered."

"Thank you." He hugged her tight, conveying how worried he was without actually speaking.

"Just be here. That's all she needs right now. She will be ok."

He undressed and slid under the covers with her.

"Jack?"

"Its ok, go back to sleep." She moved up against him, her head on his chest.

"Hold me, Jack." She opened her eyes for a moment. "I'm scared." He pulled her as close as he could, rubbing her back.

"Why, Sweetheart?"

"I don't like feeling like this. I don't like crying all the time and being exhausted but not sleeping. I want to keep teaching the kids but I can't concentrate. I just want to be happy, but I'm not. I'm so sick of this. And you…"

"What about me?"

"You probably feel neglected too, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm such a horrible wife."

"Hey, listen to me." He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "I am just fine. You are not neglecting me and you are the best wife in the world. I can be patient. You know that."

She put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you for coming home early."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jack brought up a tray of food for Elizabeth. "I brought you dinner in bed, sweetie. Kind of like breakfast in bed, but later."

"Thanks for the clarification, Love. I'm not sure if I could have figured that out."

"No problem." She smiled at him, loving the silly man she had married.

"After dinner, you have a few people that want to see you."

"Ok. I don't really want company but…"

"You'll like this company."

When she was done eating he put the tray down and told her he would be right back. She ran her fingers through her hair and made sure she was all buttoned up for whomever had decided to drop by so late in the evening.

After about five minutes, Jack appeared with all five of the older kids, dressed in their pajamas.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, please." Caleb claimed one side of her, leaning against her arm. "Hi, Baby. I love you."

"I love you, Mama." She kissed his forehead, fighting her tears. Bug and Emmy claimed her other arm and the twins climbed up on her chest and snuggled in.

"Hi, Mama. Kisses." Drew said kissing her chin.

"Don't be sad, Mama," Emmy said when she saw her tears.

"I'm happy sweetie. You all make me so happy."

Carlie started fussing so Jack picked her up and started walking around, bouncing her gently.

"Thank you for coming to see me, but it's time for bed."

"Aww Mama, can't we stay with you?" Emmy asked.

"For a few more minutes. Then bed, ok?"

"Ok."

Carlie had settled so Jack rocked her up on his chest, like he did with all their babies. She watched him for a few moments and then caught his eye. "Love you," she whispered. He winked back at her, relieved she was happier right then.

Charlotte walked in and chuckled at the scene. Elizabeth surrounded on all sides by her children who had started drifting off to sleep, one by one, except for Caleb.

"I'm going to bed, Ma," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Ok, goodnight, Honey."

"Who do you want me to take?" Charlotte asked.

"The twins, I think." Charlotte picked Will and put him down and then came back for Drew. Jack put Carlie down and then carried Em to bed with a barely awake Bug following him.

After all of the kids were gone, she felt empty but satisfied at the same time. They were her life and she was very grateful to have so much love everyday. That's what confused and annoyed her. She had so much love for her family, and yet, she was lost and unhappy to the point of tears so much of the day. How lucky was she, but still feeling inadequate and pointless.

"Just want to say goodnight, Sweetie. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mom." She watched her walk away. "Wait, Mom?"

She poked her head back in the door. Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to Charlotte to give her a hug. "Thank you for your help today. You must have work to do of your own."

"Of course, but you are more important to me than my silly boarding house. If my daughter is needing my help, I will be there."

"Love you."

"Love you more, Dear."

THE NEXT MORNING

It was Saturday so school was not in session. Jack had asked Bill to do his rounds until Monday and Charlotte intended to stay until Elizabeth was feeling better, how ever long it took. Jack insisted that he wait on Elizabeth hand and foot so she went along with it.

Leesa stopped by with the now one year old Livy. She was walking around and getting into things, but also entertaining Elizabeth.

Elizabeth realized that Julie and Tom were leaving today and she didn't want to leave things the way they were. "Mom?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"When is the stage?"

"Noon."

"Would you be able to get word to Julie? That I need to see her?"

"Why not go yourself? Getting out would do you some good. You just fed Carlie so you have time."

"Leesa, I'm sorry. I don't mean to leave now but.."

"Its fine. I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't have much time."

Elizabeth looked down and figured she looked ok so she put her coat on and boots and left to find her sister.

AT THE STORE

Diana was lost in thoughts of Brandon and Nate. Had he really mentioned getting married? Well, Nate brought it up, but he was six years old. If Brandon wanted to, he could have dodged the question.

"Hey Di?" Travis, her brother, had walked in and had apparently been trying to get her attention.

"Hello, Di? Are you ok?" He touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Trav! You scared me half to death."

"I didn't mean to, but you were somewhere else. Must be some place good judging by the smile on your face."

"Yes, well." She couldn't hide it. She was happy.

"Let's see, thinking about Brandon?"

"Don't you worry about that, little brother. What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking that we should have dinner together."

"Who?"

"You and Brandon and Nate come over to our house. How about tonight? I want to get to know the man who stole my sister's heart."

"Who said he stole my heart?"

"Your face. I can see how happy you are. I'm very happy for you too."

"Thanks Trav. I'll ask him when he stops by for lunch."

AT THE AVERY HOUSE

Julie came down into the parlor and found Elizabeth.

"Julie? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for the way I treated you."

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it. Charlotte told me you are having a hard time. I'm sorry I couldn't help you yesterday."

Elizabeth nodded and hugged her sister. "I wish you lived closer to me. I miss you so much and you haven't left yet."

"I promise to visit more often. I'll try to come whenever Mother and Jake do."

"Good." Tom walked in the room with Sophie and Olive.

"Hi, Auntie Beth!" Sophie said looking up at her.

"Hi, Sweetie. I'm going to miss you. You come visit ok?"

She nodded and hugged Elizabeth's neck.

"Jules, are you ready? The stage will be here any second."

"Yes, Tom." She hugged Elizabeth one more time. "I love you. You can come visit me too, you know."

"Yeah, let me just grab my six kids and hop on the stage."

"Just bring Carlie and come. Not for long. Don't you miss Hope Valley?"

"Yes, but this is my home now."

"Jules, the stage is here. Bye Elizabeth. See you soon."

"Bye Tom."

AT THE STORE

"Hey Dee."

"Hey," she said, smiling ear to ear.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Almost, I need to finish stocking these cans and then I will be."

"Can I help?" He had more than one reason for wanting to help. He wanted an excuse to stand next to her but also, the faster her chore was done, the faster they would be able to have lunch together.

"Sure." He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"You look lovely today."

"In this old dress and apron?"

"You look lovely in everything you wear, Dee. Although I do have a favorite."

"Which one?"

"The blue dress you wore to dinner the other night. You looked amazing. It made your eyes look even darker." She blushed and looked at his lips, wishing he would kiss her.

"You're very sweet." He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "Tonight, Brandon."

"What about tonight?

"Travis invited us and Nate over for dinner. Do you want to go?"

"I'll go anywhere with you, Dee."

"Good. Let's go eat lunch."

"I thought you wanted to finish stocking the cans."

"Let's be honest, neither of us are going to get any work done at this point. You are quite the distraction, Mr. Carlin."

"Well, I don't have to stop by everyday…"

"Yes, you do," she said quickly. "You're a welcome distraction." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Um Dee?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you might need your coat?"

"See, distracted. Good thing you reminded me."

A WEEK LATER

Diana was distracted thoroughly for the next week. She decided she was hopeless but laughed at herself because she wasn't going to complain about being happy or deny she was in love.

She saw him everyday, and everyday, she missed him until he came and as soon as he left. It was wonderful and exhausting at the same time.

She smoothed a non-existent wrinkle out of her skirt and brushed her hair while she waited for him and Nate to escort her to the restaurant.

She paced while she waited and then her heart skipped a beat when he knocked at the door. She opened the door and smiled as she looked at her handsome men. "Well, don't you two look nice tonight?"

"Thank you," Brandon responded as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful as usual, Dee. Doesn't she, Nate?"

"Yeah. You're so pretty Miss Diana."

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

She took Brandon's arm and smiled as Nate slipped his tiny hand into hers as they walked.

"Brandon, where are we going? The restaurant is that way."

"It's a surprise, Miss Diana. You'll like it."

"A surprise? Can you give me a hint?"

"No, he can't. He's been sworn to secrecy."

They walked a bit further to his wagon. "Here, I'll help you up." He turned her gently and lifted her into the wagon as if she weighed no more than a feather. Then Brandon climbed up next to her with Nate in the middle. "Ready?"

She nodded and they started riding out of town.

"Miss Diana, I promise, you are going to like it."

"Nate Carlin, don't spoil it," he gently reminded him.

"He's just excited. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything up until now."

"I told him this morning for the reason that he can't keep a secret."

"I can! I've been good."

"Yes you have Nate. I'm sorry."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"That's my secret, Dee." He winked at her and smiled as she nervously squeezed her hands together as they continued to ride.

When they pulled up to his house, she smiled. The glow coming from the windows showed the seemingly dozens of candles he had lit all over the kitchen and living room.

"Brandon?"

He walked around and helped her down from the wagon, his eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement. He took her hand and they followed Nate into the house. Leesa popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Good evening. I'm almost finished and then I'll go."

Diana looked around at the beautiful surroundings and at the faces of Brandon and Nate, who refused any details.

Leesa set the table and finished the dinner preparations a moment later. Her contribution to the evening. She was more than happy to assist.

"Ok, please enjoy yourselves. I'm leaving now."

"Leesa?"

"Have a good night Di." She winked at her and smiled as she closed the door behind herself.

All during dinner, Diana wondered why the candles and secrecy. She could only assume he was going to propose, but he gave nothing away.

Brandon assumed she knew why he went to a lot of trouble for this dinner. He didn't consider it anything but details to show her how he felt about her. She looked so beautiful in the glow of the candles Leesa had set up.

"Daddy? When…?"

"Patience, Nate."

He didn't want to keep her or Nate waiting any longer. "Ok, Nate. Can you get the present for Miss Diana?"

Nate bolted out of his chair and went to the kitchen, coming back with a box wrapped in a ribbon in his hand and a huge smile on his face. He handed her a note, written in his own writing. "Open it, please."

She smiled back at him and began to read.

"Dear Miss Diana,

I love you and so does my Daddy. Will you marry us, please?"

Nate

She gasped and didn't bother to fight her tears. "Nate, I love you and your Daddy so much. Yes, I will marry you. Both of you." She kissed Nate's cheeks and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Does this mean you will be my Mama?"

"Only if you want me to be."

"Yeah. You will be a good one."

She laughed through her tears and finally caught Brandon's eye. "I love you, Brandon, so much."

"I love you too." He opened the box with the ribbon that was still on the table and revealed her ring. It was a beautiful dark blue sapphire with a silver band. "It reminded me of your eyes, so I thought it would be perfect."

"It is perfect. This whole night is perfect." She held out her hand, watching as he slid it on her finger.

"Nate, let me talk to Diana alone for a moment, ok? Can you go get ready for bed?"

"Ok." He smiled at her and then ran upstairs.

Now that they were alone, he had forgotten what he wanted to say. He stood up, pulling her with him.

"So…."

"So…?"

He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her gently. "I know that you already said yes to Nate, but I thought I would ask for me." She nodded as he got down on his knee in front of her.

"I love you, with all of my heart, Dee. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will."

After he kissed her multiple times, he stared at her, smiling. "I think Dee Carlin has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"Its perfect."


	22. Chapter 22 - A new normal

"Sweetie? Can you get a bath ready for me?"

He was hoping she'd say "us", but he told her he'd be patient for her to be ready, and he was always a man of his word.

"Sure. Should be ready in a bit."

She appreciated his patience and understanding the last month as she worked through her depression. She still had her moments, but lately she had been feeling better and she wanted to make it up to him.

She walked into the kitchen in her nightgown and robe that he swore was his favorite and waited for him to notice.

After a few minutes he dried his hands and looked at her, quickly looking away. "Good grief, is she trying to kill me?" he said to himself.

She looked down, wondering if something had changed and maybe he didn't like this particular one anymore. "I thought this was your favorite?"

"Oh, it is."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because if I do, then I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you and then I won't be keeping my word. I always keep my word."

"Maybe I'm wearing this for you, to thank you and to let you know that I'm ready for things to be back to normal."

"Are you sure?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"Jack, look at me." He turned his head and looked, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

"You look amazing." She smiled at him and walked closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He slipped his fingers around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you've had five kids, because, my goodness…"

"Shhh." She giggled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled away several moments later. "Do you want to just forget about the bath?"

"Yeah."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Morning, Mrs. Thornton."

"Morning, Constable. Did you sleep well?" She turned and smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"About as well as you, I assume." Jack checked the room and seeing no children, he kissed her, leaving her unable to think, let alone breathe. She smiled as she recovered.

"I'm making eggs. Do you want some before you leave?"

"I don't have time, but thank you. I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded and then kissed him goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He walked to work, having no intention of waiting until dinner to see her again. He loved seeing her happy again and loved knowing that he had a bit to do with why she was. He would be wearing a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Diana walked to the Thorntons as she did twice a week to help Elizabeth with the kids. She and Elizabeth had grown close the last month and now they were going to finalize her wedding plans.

She knocked and then walked in. "Hello?"

"Hey, Di. Come in," Elizabeth called from the kitchen. When Diana walked in, Elizabeth was teaching Caleb, Amy, Bug, and Nate while nursing Carlie under a blanket draped over her shoulder.

Nate seemed to be concentrating hard on his letters, which she thought he had perfected pretty well. She knelt down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Hi, sweetie. What are you working on?"

"Hi, Mama." He started calling her that the night Brandon had proposed and she loved it. "Doing my letters. Mrs. Thornton says I need to slow down."

"Good job, Nate."

Elizabeth had finished nursing Carlie so Diana grabbed her so she could relax. Diana loved holding Carlie when she had a full tummy and was drowsy. She cuddled up to her neck and sighed and it was a wonderful feeling. She couldn't wait to have one of her own.

"You look pretty comfortable there, Di," Elizabeth commented with a knowing smile. "Thinking about having your own someday?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Jack says I read minds, but in your case, I know that look well. I've felt it many times."

"I hope it happens. Brandon is a great father, I just wonder if he would want another one after what happened."

"You need to talk to him. Don't wait too long."

"Yeah, I know, thank you. I guess I'm just maybe scared of him saying no."

Elizabeth understood why that would be scary but Jack had always wanted children, so she couldn't exactly know how she would handle it herself.

"I know he loves you, Di. He will listen to your feelings."

AT LUNCH TIME

Elizabeth relaxed and let Diana make spaghetti for lunch. As the kids cleaned up their school books and papers from the table, Elizabeth fed Carlie on the couch. Jack walked in the room and smiled. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Jack? You're home early."

"Just for lunch."

"I bet you're hungry, skipping breakfast."

"I am, but I'll wait for you to eat, then I'll join you."

"Missed you today." He sat down, wrapping his arm around her, pulling them close.

"I missed you too." He kissed her forehead and started to aim for her lips when she stopped him.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Did you send Frank a telegram about coming here to marry Di and Brandon?"

"Oh, shoot! I knew I forgot something. I'll do it now."

"Jack, it's in two weeks. You said you would take care of it."

"I'm just kidding. I sent the telegram and he agreed to come."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Abigail is coming too and I wanted to surprise you."

"She is? That's great. Let me go tell Di."

"Tell me what?" Diana had just walked in the room and heard her name.

"Our pastor Frank from Hope Valley is coming to marry you."

"Oh good. Only one more detail to nail down and everything will be ready."

"What detail is that?"

"I want to ask Travis if he'll give me away."

"Are you nervous? I thought he loved Brandon."

"I'm not nervous. I just need to do it."

THAT AFTERNOON

Diana needed to have a conversation with Travis and with Brandon. Since Travis' place was closer to the Thorntons, she and Nate went there first.

"Where we goin Mama?"

"I have to talk to Uncle Travis for a minute. Then we'll go home, ok?"

"Ok." Nate walked contentedly beside Diana, holding her hand.

They walked up to Travis and Leesa's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Di! Come in," Travis said. "Hi, Nate. Did you learn a lot in school today?"

"Yep."

"What did you learn?"

"Um, I learned that Mama wants to have a baby." Her cheeks immediately turned pink.

"Nate! Were you listening to my conversation with Mrs. Thornton?"

"You were in the kitchen with me."

"Yes, but you were supposed to be working on your letters."

"I was." He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. She couldn't stay mad. She wasn't really mad anyway, just embarrassed.

"Well, Di, now that that little secret is out of the bag, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to give me away?"

"Of course I will."

"You will?"

"Did you think I would say no?"

"I suppose not."

"Diana, I am so happy for you. You deserve to have a man like Brandon and a son like Nate. I can see how much you love them."

"I do, very much. Thank you Trav."

"I love you, Di. Hope you have that baby you want," he said with a wink.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Uncle Travis!"

"Bye Nate."

Nate and Diana started walking again. "Mama? Are you mad?"

"No, embarrassed, not mad."

"What does 'barassed mean?"

"Embarrassed means that you told something that was supposed to be private and it made me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. That's why I'm not mad."

"So you still love me then?"

"Of course." She bent down and picked him up, holding him close. "I'll never stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

AFTER DINNER

Diana was sitting on the couch waiting for Brandon to finish saying goodnight to Nate. She knew they should have the baby conversation sooner rather than later, but she didn't know how to bring it up.

"Hey Dee, do you want any coffee or tea?"

"No thanks."

He came over and sat next to her on the couch, grabbing her hand. "You were quiet tonight. Anything wrong?"

"No, not wrong. I just need to talk to you and I'm not sure how to start."

"Are you upset about something or unhappy?"

"No, no. Of course not Sweetie. I'm very happy. I just…we've never really talked about.." She paused and stared at her hands.

"Just say it. You can tell me anything."

She looked in his eyes, full of kindness and love. "I want to have a baby," she blurted.

"Well, we should be married first, don't you think?" he teased.

"You know what I mean. We've never talked about it and I would totally understand if you were not wanting to because of what happened with Miriam but it's something I realized just recently that I want for us."

"I guess I figured it would happen. I'm not going to say that I won't be nervous or scared, but I would love to have a baby with you, Dee."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. You think I would give up the chance to have a daughter as beautiful as you? Not a chance." He leaned closer and kissed her softly. "I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"What if we have all boys?"

He chuckled. "That would be fine too. I think Nate would like brothers."

"What do you want, Mr. Carlin?"

"You. Just you is all I need right now." He caressed her fine, porcelain cheek with his fingertips. "You make me so happy." He kissed her so lovingly she thought she might cry.

Instead, she buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around him tightly, thanking God for the wonderful man holding her.

THE NEXT WEEK

Frank, Abigail and Carrie arrived the next week to spend time with everyone and to prepare for the wedding.

They got a room at the boarding house and spent as much time with Jack and Elizabeth as possible.

"Elizabeth? I think Carlie is hungry."

"Ok, thanks Abigail. Give me one moment." She was just finishing the stew she was making for dinner.

Carlie started crying louder, growing impatient as she waited to be fed. Abigail walked and bounced and shushed but she only wanted what Mama could give her.

After a moment, Elizabeth wiped her hands and took the upset two month old from Abigail.

"Sorry, she's my impatient one. I hate to imagine what she will be like at the twins age." Elizabeth unbuttoned her shirt and settled her quickly, hearing gulps and sighs mixed with an occasional hiccup as she ate.

"Mama?" Drew said as he walked in the room with Leesa. "Mama, bot?"

"How about a snack? Aunt Leesa can make you something."

"Ya," he said excitedly. Leesa put him in his chair and gave him some crackers and cheese.

"Tank," he said sweetly as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Honey."

Leesa sat down and sighed, a tired look in her eyes. "Are you feeling ok, Leesa?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

Leesa sighed again. She shook her head. "I don't know if it's good or not."

"You're scared."

"Yes. I feel different than with Livy. I'm not nauseated or anything. Just tired and late. Kind of how I felt before, with the others."

"Maybe you're just lucky and won't get sick with this one."

"I don't know." She looked at Drew and smiled. He had been clingy with her today and she needed it. Drew looked back at her and grinned, his Daddy's dimples showing just for her.

"Ma," he said, holding his arms out for her to pick him up. Elizabeth still maintained that when he said that, he was claiming her as his. She picked him up and held him close. "Kisses." He kissed her cheek, holding her face with his hands. "Ma."

She smiled and let the tears flow, confusing him. He traced one tear with his little chubby finger and then wrapped his arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Leesa, it will be ok, no matter what happens," Elizabeth said, grabbing her hand. "You can always talk to me, ok?" Leesa nodded and hugged him back and then left the room.

ONE WEEK LATER

It was time and Diana was nervous. Abigail assured her it was just "jitters" and normal, but her stomach was fluttery and her nerves were on edge. She and Brandon had agreed not to see each other on the day of the wedding until she was walking down the aisle, but she needed to see him because he had a calming effect on her. It was nine o'clock in the morning and the wedding was at noon , but she couldn't wait.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you please get Brandon for me?"

"Are you sure? I thought you were not going to see each other…"

"I know, but I need to see him. Just for a moment." Charlotte walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the room he was in.

Brandon answered, shaving cream on his face and neck, a towel on his shoulder. "Charlotte?"

"Hi. Diana wants to see you for a moment."

"I thought…"

"She says just for a moment."

"Ok, I'll be there when I'm done shaving."

Charlotte walked back and told her and then went downstairs to give them privacy.

Diana sat on the bed, waiting, wringing her hands, fighting her emotions.

She turned at the knock on the door and then Brandon walked in. "Dee?"

"Come in." He had his eyes shut. "You can open your eyes." She chuckled.

"I don't want to see your dress yet."

"I'm not in my dress yet. Just my robe." Then she blushed, realizing what she had said.

"Um, are you sure I should open my eyes?"

"Yes, I'm covered, it's ok."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hi." He smiled, walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Doing ok?" He noticed her unshed tears, her worried look.

"Now I am. I just needed to see you." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. I've never been married before, but you have. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Dee, don't worry." He looked her in the eye, her beautiful, dark blue eyes. "Its me. We will take things slow and everything will be fine, ok?" She nodded and smiled, relaxing against his chest.

"You smell really good, sweetie."

He chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "You always smell good. Vanilla and lavender, I think."

"You like that?"

"Always have."

They stood there, wrapped in each others arms, in no hurry to move, but he knew he had some things to take care of. "Dee? I need to go, ok?"

"Why?"

"No questions, you will see later."

"Brandon, what are you up to?"

"No questions." He kissed her quickly and stepped away. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

He left the room and she instantly felt lonely. He always had that effect. Less than three hours and they would be married. She could wait.

He walked back to his room and grabbed the ring box to give to Penny, Dee's sister, the maid of honor, then he made his way to see Charlotte to make sure everything was set for later.

"Yes, Brandon. Maggie is at your house now getting everything set up."

"Ok, thank you."

"You look nervous."

"Nope, just excited. Where's Nate?"

"He's with Travis. They'll be back soon." She looked at him and smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. Maybe I'll take some to Dee too. It might help her nerves."

"I'll take it to her. You stay put." She poured a cup for him and one for Diana.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bug?" She climbed up on his lap and leaned against his chest.

"What does Miss Diana mean when she says Uncle Travis is giving her away?"

"Well, normally, when a woman gets married, her Daddy gives her to her husband to take care of, instead of him. Since Diana's Daddy isn't around, Travis is going to do it."

"Why is he giving her away? He doesn't want her anymore?"

"It doesn't mean that, it just means that Uncle Brandon is going to take care of her now."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bug."

"Please don't give me away. I want you to always take care of me."

His heart melted. He'd always want to take care of her, but he knew, eventually, he would have to do it. "Don't worry. It will be a long time before I need to give you away, Bug."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bug?" Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Come eat breakfast so we can get ready to go soon."

"Ok, Mama." She got up on her knees and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you more, Bug." He watched her run out of the room, dark brown curls bouncing on her shoulders, her bare feet sticking out from under her nightgown. She always liked having bare feet. Even as a baby she had kicked off her socks the second they put them on. She was always going to be his Bug, even when she was thirty and had babies of her own.

TWO HOURS LATER

Elizabeth helped Bug slip on her dress and put a ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her face. She was going with Jack and Elizabeth to the wedding at the boarding house. The rest of the children were staying home with Maggie, Amy, and Bill.

"You look beautiful, Bug." She turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror.

"I look like you, Mama. We have the same hair and our noses look the same too."

"Yep, but you look like Daddy with his mouth and dimples." Elizabeth tickled her, making her smile.

"See? Dimples."

"I told Daddy I didn't want him to give me away. I want him to always take care of me."

"Did you?"

"Yes. Did Papa give you away, Mama?"

"Papa William, yes."

Bug seemed to think for a moment and then turned around. "I'm going downstairs to see Maggie."

"Ok." She smiled and turned to look at her own dress. There was a time she would have bought something new to wear, just because. She hadn't thought about being dressed up in so long, it hadn't occurred to her, but first things first. She needed to feed Carlie once more.

She picked her up from her cradle and untied her robe. "Hey baby girl. Are you hungry?" She was always hungry and growing like crazy. Carlie looked up at her as she ate, her eyes big and watching. "How about you stay little forever? I think that's a good plan."

"Hey," Jack said as he walked in with a package in his hands.

"Hey there. What's that?"

"A present for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. I thought you would like it, something for today."

She stood up, still feeding Carlie and untied the string on the package. "Jack, a dress?"

"Yeah, I had Clara make it and send it with Abigail."

"Its lovely. Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I was just thinking that I hadn't dressed up in a long time."

She finished feeding Carlie, placing her in her cradle, anxious to put the dress on. She slipped it on, over her hips and was amazed. "Perfect," she whispered to herself in the mirror.

"My thoughts exactly," Jack said as he came up behind her. She blushed, looking even more beautiful to him.

"Will you help me with the buttons?"

"What if I said no?"

He moved her hair off her neck, over to the side. She felt his warm lips on her neck, giving her butterflies and goosebumps. "Jack, we need to go soon."

"Why don't we just stay here?" he whispered, still kissing her neck.

She turned around and looked at him. "That sounds good but I want to see Di get married." She stood on her toes to kiss him, but hesitated just before meeting his lips. "Buttons?"

He smiled, quickly kissing her before she turned around again and then did up her buttons like she wanted.

THE AVERY HOUSE PARLOR

Brandon was standing next to Frank in the parlor and Travis, his best man was behind him. Ten minutes is all he needed to wait until his beautiful Dee was going to be his wife and officially Nate's Mama.

"Daddy?" Nate had walked up to him, tugging on his hand.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Soon Daddy?"

"Ten minutes. Yes soon."

Nate stood next to him and held his hand. "Can I stay here?"

"Sure, you can be my best man too. You and Uncle Travis."

"Ok!"

After what felt like an eternity, someone started a phonograph and music began to play. Penny, Diana's older sister, came first and then a pause and then Brandon saw her. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her and Travis walk towards him. Exquisite was the word that came to mind. Her dress was perfect, her veil was perfect, she was perfect and she was his.

When she was finally standing in front of him, he could barely think, but he forced himself to listen to Frank because he wanted to remember every detail. He took her hand in his and she took her other hand and held Nate's so they were in a circle, a family, finally.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to unite not just a man and woman, but a family. As you can see, they already love each other as a family. Brandon told me in one of our conversations that he considered himself extremely lucky. He had loved someone before and lost her but he gained a wonderful son, Nate and then another chance to feel that same love again, with Diana. Not everyone gets that chance but he has and we are here today to share in their happiness."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes as she listened. She gripped Jack's hand tighter, so grateful for him and their family. He looked at her, kissing her forehead. Bug looked at her parents and then climbed up on Jack's lap.

"Who gives this woman to be married into this family?"

"I do," Travis said, stepping forward.

Diana turned and looked at her brother, smiling and then back to Brandon.

"Brandon, do you take Diana to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts you?"

"I do." Brandon kept his eyes focused on Dee, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Diana, do you take Brandon to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts you?"

"I do." Diana looked back at him, barely holding back her tears.

Frank gestured for the rings to be given. Diana had expected a simple silver band but realized that Brandon had spent a lot of money on her ring. The ring he slipped on her finger was a band of alternating diamonds and sapphires, six stones in all. It was so beautiful and unnecessary but because it was from him, it was perfect.

She looked up at him with unbelieving eyes. He just smiled, stepping closer as she slipped his ring on his finger.

"Brandon, Diana, these rings that you have exchanged, represent your vows of unending love for each other. May God bless you and your family with love and happiness for many years. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."


	23. Chapter 23 - Family

Brandon Carlin was the happiest man alive, in his own opinion. He had just married the person he loved more than anything, aside from his son, and she was sleeping right next to him, her head on his chest, her arm across his stomach, because she belonged there. He could stare at her forever, her beautiful skin, perfect lips, gorgeous dark hair and eyes. Even closed, her eyes, with her long dark eyelashes were mesmerizing.

She must have sensed him staring because she opened her eyes and smiled. "What are you doing awake, Sweetie?"

"Watching my beautiful wife sleep. I'll never tire of it." He played with her fingers, twirling her rings around. "You like your ring?"

"I love my ring."

"Are you sure? I could send it back and just get you a plain silver band…"

"Bite your tongue, husband. It's perfect and you're not sending it back. It's going to stay on my finger forever."

She closed her eyes again, listening to his heartbeat in her ear, loving how laying next to him felt new and yet normal already. It was like she had always been there, even though it had only been about twelve hours since their wedding. She slipped back into her peaceful slumber and he continued to watch her, falling deeper in love every minute.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dee stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen in her robe, sipping coffee, thinking about her husband. He was still asleep upstairs, probably because every time she woke up during the night, he was watching her.

"Good morning, Dee," he said as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked positively adorable in the morning. His hair was messy and his shirt was wrinkled and he had bare feet.

"Hi," she said smiling to herself. He reminded her of a larger version of Nate. She put her cup down so she could pour his coffee. "Coffee, sweetie?"

"You seem happy this morning. I wonder why?" he teased, accepting the cup.

"Hmmm…let me think." She walked over and hugged him, kissing him gently. "I can think of a few reasons."

"Name five."

"Five?" She laughed at his quick humor. "Ok, one, I married my best friend and the love of my life yesterday." He smiled.

"Ok, go on. That was a good start."

"Two, my dreams came true at that same time when I finally became a Mama to the second love of my life." She felt her eyes filling with tears. She loved this man and that little boy so much and now they were hers, her husband and her son.

"Three?" He brushed her hair behind her ears and drew her closer, his hands caressing her face.

"I can't think of five. Those are the only reasons that matter to me right now and as long as I have both of you, I'm always going to be happy."

"I love you, Dee Carlin, with all of my heart. Thank you for marrying me." He kissed her forehead and then her cheek. Then he took her cup, set it on the counter and led her back upstairs.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Morning everyone," Jack said as he came into the kitchen.

Caleb walked in from feeding and milking Spot. "Dad, there's a cat in our barn and she has two kittens."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Can I have an old bowl to give her some milk? Please?"

"Elizabeth?"

She smiled and found a small bowl for him to use. "Thanks Ma." He walked outside, back to the barn.

"Cat with kittens? I haven't seen kittens in so long," Elizabeth admitted.

"Well, now you can see them whenever you want." Jack walked over and hugged her. "Good morning, Baby," he whispered in her ear so the children in the room were oblivious.

She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before getting back to making breakfast.

Jack walked over and sat next to Nate. "Hey buddy. How are you this morning?"

"Hi Uncle Jack." He looked sad so Jack picked him up and put him on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Daddy and Mama. Why couldn't I stay with them yesterday?" Jack looked up at Elizabeth and winked, getting a small smile in return.

"Well, after two people get married, they like to spend time together alone."

"Why?"

"Um…Elizabeth? Why don't you answer?"

Caleb walked back in and interrupted. "So they can do all sorts of grown up things like hugging and kissing. That's just what grownups do..it's gross. Trust me."

"Caleb Thornton," Elizabeth said laughing.

"What?" He seemed innocent but he was definitely growing up and picking up his own sense of humor.

"Go wash your hands so we can eat breakfast, ok?"

"Yes, Ma."

AT THE CARLINS

"Honey?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," she yelled.

Brandon came in, his hair still damp from their bath. He smelled so good, like soap and aftershave.

"What are you making?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I'm making pancakes and bacon. Hungry?"

"Yes, very. Is there coffee?"

"Yep. Should be ready in a moment. I'm going to go get dressed."

"I think you should stay in this." He nuzzled her neck and untied her robe, slipping his hands underneath, her silky nightgown tantalizing his senses. "I can't stay in this all day." She couldn't concentrate on her pancakes or anything else for that matter.

"Yes, you can. That's the beauty of being alone, you can do whatever you want." His lips found hers, pulling her mind further into the oblivion they had created. Even though she was completely absorbed in her husband, she started to smell the food burning so she pulled away.

"Now look what you made me do sweetie," she teased. "I guess we'll start over." She threw out the burned pancakes and poured more batter into the pan, determined to concentrate.

THE NEXT DAY

"Ready to go, Honey?"

"Yes, let's go. Do I look ok?" She looked in the mirror one last time and decided no one would be able to tell they had gotten sidetracked a few moments before.

"Perfect as always."

Brandon helped her into the wagon and they were soon on their way to pick up Nate from the Thorntons. Diana looked over at Brandon and then slipped her arm through his. He glanced over and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

About ten minutes later they pulled into the Thorntons yard. Nate ran out to meet them. "Daddy, Mama! You're here!"

"Hey bud! Did you miss us?"

"Yes, Daddy. So much!" He hugged Brandon and then reached for Diana. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Mama."

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun staying here?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be with you and Daddy."

"Well, you can be with us from now on."

Jack walked out and saw them. "Well, if it isn't the Carlin family. Elizabeth wanted me to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner."

Brandon looked at his wife and raised his eyebrows. He really would have rather gone home and put Nate to bed early, made a fire…

Diana looked back and smiled. She would rather go home, put Nate to bed early, open a bottle of wine… Instead she shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, we'll stay," Brandon replied.

AT DINNER

Brandon sat at the table watching everything around them. Dinnertime, well anytime, was a busy time for the Thorntons. The children talked excitedly, Elizabeth and Jack jumped up multiple times to get something for one of them, barely taking time to eat for themselves. It was clearly something they loved.

Brandon squeezed Dee's hand under the table. She looked at him and smiled, squeezing back. He looked around and not a single one of them was watching so he squeezed her hand again and snuck a kiss. She looked surprised but not entirely displeased he had done it.

Elizabeth had caught the quick kiss between the newlyweds. It reminded her of her own first few days of marriage. She and Jack had been inseparable and she was positive that these two would much rather be at home. She looked at Jack, touching his leg under the table. He turned his head to look at her and raised his eyebrows. He put his hand over hers and squeezed gently, imploring her to stop because they had guests. She just laughed quietly to herself.

AFTER DINNER

"I think we'll head home," Brandon announced.

"Ok, thank you for staying."

"Thank you for having us, Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek quickly and shook Jack's hand.

"Nate, are you ready?"

"Yes, Daddy." Nate walked over and hugged Elizabeth's waist. "Bye, Mrs. Thornton."

"Bye Sweetheart. Thank you for staying with us."

"Thank you for taking care of me and letting me play with the kittens."

"You're welcome."

Five minutes later they were piled in the wagon, Nate between his parents on the seat.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Elizabeth what was that during dinner?" Jack was watching Elizabeth wash the dishes. She chuckled.

"I couldn't help it."

"Good thing the table was there."

"Jack, no one would have noticed. Brandon and Di were definitely only paying attention to each other and the kids were all chatting."

Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Kinda sounds like us, huh?"

"That's what I was thinking. Those first few days were amazing."

"The last almost seven years have been amazing."

"They have." She turned around and looked at him. "I'm so grateful."

He touched her cheek lightly and then pulled her into his arms.

She knew the next seven would be just as wonderful.

YES, I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL MAKE UP FOR IT…STAY TUNED FOR SOMETHING UNEXPECTED MY FRIENDS …


	24. Chapter 24

HARRIS TOWN, FIVE YEARS LATER

"Mrs. Thornton? I am so confused. I don't understand how to do fractions."

Elizabeth walked over and knelt beside Nate. "Let me see." She looked at his paper carefully. "Nate, you did just fine. You just forgot to use the lowest common denominator. If you do that, it will be an A."

Nate was relieved. He was not good at math. He loved Geography and History. He could spell as well as Caleb, who was four years older and fourteen now, but Math. Nope. Not his thing.

Elizabeth patted his shoulder and walked back up to her desk at the front of the school room. Five more minutes left of the school day and she could go home. She was hoping there would be a letter from Jack at the store, so she would stop there first.

She looked out at her classroom full of children. Harris Town had grown in the last few years. Many families had come to town with children. Other things had stayed the same.

She looked at her watch and decided it was close enough. "Class dismissed. Don't forget your geography papers are due Monday. Have a good weekend!"

She smiled as the children grabbed their coats and lunch pails and filed out. Except for her five.

"Ma? I'm going to Amy's to do homework. I'll be home in time to milk the cows." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Caleb. His voice had changed in the last year and he was taller than she was. He and Amy were still very close and she had it on good authority that they had kissed. He loved school and wanted to go to college and then join the Mounties, just like she had predicted many years before. She was as proud as any mother could be.

"Ok, Baby. See you later." She watched him walk out and then walked over to Bug, Em, Will and Drew. "Let's go see if there's a letter from Daddy and then we'll go home."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Drew?"

"I miss Daddy."

"Me too, buddy. He should be home soon." Jack had been gone a month. They had been married almost twelve years and it had never gotten easier for him to be away. She still missed him with every piece of herself and ached for his arms to be around her.

They walked, Bug and Emmy ahead of her, skipping, curls bouncing. Drew and Will each holding her hands and chattering about wanting to play with the new kittens in the barn.

They walked into the store a few moments later. "Hey Di. Any letters today?"

"No, I'm sorry Elizabeth. Nothing today." Elizabeth tried to hide her disappointment. "He'll be home soon." Dee walked, waddled, over to her best friend and gave her a hug.

Elizabeth hugged her back and chuckled when she felt a kick from Dee's tummy. "Not long to go?"

"Two weeks and I am so ready. I'm as big as a house, my feet hurt, my ankles are swollen, and I'm sick of using the outhouse every five minutes."

Elizabeth laughed and felt Dee's tummy. Hard as a rock and it looked like it had dropped in the last few days. She was so happy for Dee and Brandon. They had been married five years and had thought maybe they couldn't have children. Then the moment they stopped worrying about it, it happened. Now, Elizabeth wondered if there were two in there, as big as she was.

AT THE AVERY HOUSE

Caleb walked in the door and removed his coat and shoes. "Hey, Papa." Bill looked up from his seat on the couch by the fire.

"Hey, Caleb. Here to study with Amy?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Bill chuckled. He wasn't even going to try to stop him from seeing his girl.

Caleb slid into the chair directly across from Amy. "Hey Ames."

"Hey yourself." She smiled at him. She opened her book and pretended to read about the Civil War but really she was distracted. He made her happy and he made her heart beat faster just by looking at her. When he held her hand, her knees felt shaky and when he kissed her last week, she thought she had lost all ability to think clearly. He was her best friend and she counted on seeing him every day, and if for some reason he didn't stop by, she found herself lonely and depressed.

Caleb moved his feet on either side of hers under the table. He looked up to see her reaction. Her eyes moved up quickly and caught his glance. They both smiled and then looked back at their books as Maggie walked in to the kitchen. "Hey kids."

"Hi, Mama."

"Hi, Maggie."

"Caleb, did you want to stay for dinner?" Maggie asked.

"I can't tonight. I told Ma I'd be home before dinner. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ok, tomorrow it is." He looked up at Amy and smiled.

An hour later, Amy walked Caleb to the door. "See you tomorrow?" she asked quietly. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Night Ames."

"Night, Caleb."

Caleb walked directly home stopping in the barn to milk their two cows. Drew and Will were playing with the two kittens. "Hi, Caleb!"

"Hi Will."

Will held the orange kitten up in the air. "I named this one Pepper."

"Pepper? Why Pepper?"

"Cause Drew named that one Salt!" Drew giggled holding up the brown one.

It made sense to them, so who was he to argue? He guessed the days were over for giving animals obvious names, like the cows, Spot and Blackie.

Bug walked in to the barn. "Boys, Mama said it's time for dinner." Drew and Will gave the kittens back to their Mama and followed their sister inside. Caleb finished milking and went into the house a few moments later.

IN THE KITCHEN

Caleb put the two jugs of milk on the counter and washed his hands in the sink. Then, just like he did every night, he poured seven glasses of milk and put them next to everyone's plate.

Carlie walked in with Livy from the living room. "Mama? Can Livy spend the night? Please?" Leesa and her almost four year old son, Benjamin walked in behind them.

"Hey Leesa. It's ok with me if it's ok with you."

"Its fine. Livy you be a good girl and listen to Auntie Beth."

"Thanks, Mama!" Livy kissed her goodbye and climbed up onto the chair beside Carlie. Caleb grabbed another glass of milk for Livy and then sat down to help serve the stew to his family.

Later, all the kids were in bed and Elizabeth was doing dishes when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, baby," Jack said quietly as she turned around.

"You're home. Thank goodness." She dried her hands, tossed the towel on the counter, and walked directly into Jack's arms. "I missed you, Sweetheart," she whispered between kisses.

"So everyone's in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, Dear. It's ten o'clock at night." She chuckled as she turned off the lamps and walked into the living room to do the same.

She flipped off the last lamp, leaving just the fire to light the room. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch, causing her to giggle. "What are you up to, Constable?"

"Sergeant, baby. Did you forget?" He kissed her neck and then her earlobe, lingering for a moment.

She sighed and then laughed. "Sorry, Sergeant." Neither of them realized Caleb had walked into the room until he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Dad. Welcome home." He laughed at them and then walked into the kitchen, barefoot and shirtless.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed. "I'm going upstairs. Don't be long." She kissed him again, just enough to make him want more and then she walked away.

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bud. Good to see you."

"You too Dad." He took a gulp from his glass of milk and then filled his glass again, emptying the jug.

"Thanks for helping around here while I was gone. I appreciate it." Caleb turned and looked at Jack.

"Of course. You can count on me." Jack looked at his boy. He was amazed at how tall he was, only about three inches shorter than him. His voice was deep. He was no longer the tiny five year old he found huddled up against a tree.

"I know I can."

"Dad? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, not that I know of, but with this latest promotion, moving is always a possibility."

"Moving? From Harris Town?" Caleb's heart felt like it was in his stomach.

"Yeah, but nothing's been mentioned."

"Dad, I can't move." Amy was here and Grandma and Papa.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Don't worry about it yet."

Caleb sighed, drank the last of his milk and put his glass in the sink. Then he walked away, muttering, "Night," under his breath.

Jack flipped the light off again and went upstairs to see Elizabeth.

UPSTAIRS

Elizabeth was sitting against the headboard, waiting. Jack walked in, locked the door, removed his uniform and socks, and slid under the covers next to Elizabeth.

The room was pretty dark, but she could still tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing we need to talk about right now." He pulled her down next to him, slipping his arms around her waist, and kissing her soft lips. "I'm so glad I'm home. I missed you."

"Missed you too."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee as she listened to the kids excitedly telling Jack about everything that had happened in the last month. Even Livy chimed in with a story about Benjamin.

Elizabeth looked at him, his eyes focused on his children, listening to their stories, never tiring of their noise and endless energy. She loved him more than the day they were married. He was kind and strong and he loved her with more intensity than she thought possible.

He looked up at her for a moment and grinned, giving her butterflies, a feeling she had never grown accustomed to in the fourteen years she had known him. It always took her by surprise and yet, it was perfect and she welcomed it. She smiled back and turned to wash the dishes.

AT THE AVERY HOUSE

Caleb walked in, just after lunch, and removed his coat and shoes, like always. He wandered into the kitchen and kissed his Grandma's cheek. "Afternoon, Grandma."

"Hi, Caleb. What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much." He snatched a cookie that Maggie had just taken out of the oven, popping the whole thing into his mouth.

"Caleb Thornton, manners," she said, pretending to scold him.

"Yum, so good," he mumbled with a mouthful of cookie, crumbs spilling out from between his lips.

"You are making a mess. Now get!" Charlotte said, chasing him out of the kitchen. Before he left, he snuck one more and popped it in his mouth.

He sat in the parlor as he waited for Amy to come downstairs. Every Saturday, they went for a walk by the stream, and this day was no exception. In the summer, they would fish too, but right now, being February, it was too cold for that.

He heard footsteps so he got up and turned. "Hi, Ames. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me get the hot chocolate and then we can be on our way." She slipped into the kitchen for a moment as he put his coat and shoes back on. "Ok, I'm ready." He smiled as he helped her on with her coat, untucking her hair, and grabbing the thermos.

They walked for a few moments and as soon as they were out of town, he grabbed her fingers, lacing his through hers. "Dad came home last night," Caleb mentioned.

"Oh, did he? That's good. He was gone awhile."

"A month, I think."

"Mounties, travel a lot, right?"

"Yeah. That kind of life isn't easy, especially for the Mounties family." She nodded. "It takes a strong, independent woman to deal with it." She squeezed his hand.

"Your Ma is definitely those things."

"Yes, she is."

"I don't know if I could do that. Be alone for that long."

Caleb thought as they walked. He wasn't asking her to be ready right then. They were very young and they both had a lot to learn. He knew how he felt but he was not even fifteen yet. He still needed to finish school, go to college and then The Academy. It would be about five more years until he was ready to marry. Would she wait that long? Would it be fair to ask her to?

"Caleb? What's wrong? You seem lost in thought."

"Nothing. We need to talk but not yet."

"Why not yet? We're alone now." They sat down on the log next to the stream, where they sat every Saturday.

"Its just not time yet. Let's talk about something else."

LATER THAT DAY, AT THE AVERY HOUSE

"Hi, kids," Maggie said as they walked in the kitchen from their walk.

"Hi, Mama."

"Maggie, is Papa around?"

"Yeah, I think he's probably in the cellar. I asked him to go get some jars of vegetables for me."

"Thank you." Caleb walked through the back door of the kitchen, down the steps and then through the door to the cellar. "Papa?"

"Yes, Caleb. Come help me with these." He had a box of jarred vegetables in his hands and with his back the way it was, he welcomed the help.

"Can we talk?"

Bill would never turn down his grandson, especially when he looked as concerned as Caleb did right then. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"How do you know when you love someone?" Bill smiled and then put the box down, sensing this conversation might take awhile.

"Do you mean a girl?"

"Yeah," Caleb confirmed, turning and pacing.

"Well, you want to be around them every moment you can, they make your heart beat differently. With your Grandma, I held her hand once, just once, and it was like a spark shot through my arm. I think she felt it too." Caleb nodded as he paced.

"Papa, I love Amy. I have forever."

"I know, son."

"You do? Why didn't you tell me?"

Bill laughed. "That's something you need to figure out on your own." Caleb stopped pacing. "Caleb, have you told her?"

"No. I don't know if it would be fair. I mean, it's going to be a long time before we can get married. I'm going to college and then The Academy. Is it fair to ask her to wait for me? I just don't know."

"Did you talk to your Ma and Dad?"

"No. I didn't."

"Talk to them. They may have some good advice for you."

Caleb stayed for dinner at the boarding house as promised but he was quiet, mulling things over in his head. Amy tried to get his attention during dinner, but he stared at his plate, pushing his food around.

Amy walked him to the door when it was time to leave, trying again. "Hey," she whispered, touching his arm. He looked up at her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey."

"What's going on? You didn't say a word at dinner. You wouldn't look at me either. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about things."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, mostly."

"Me?" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah. Don't worry. All good things." He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at Church?"

"Of course. Save me a seat." He nodded and walked out the door.

A WEEK LATER, THE CARLIN HOUSE

Dee felt funny. She was nauseated and lightheaded. She was trying to ignore the twinges of pain that were attacking her back as she made breakfast. She thought it was just her body getting ready to have the baby, but now she wasn't so sure. She stirred the eggs with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Hi, Dee," Brandon said as he kissed her good morning.

"Hi, Sweetie. Breakfast is almost rea…Oh!" She leaned on the counter as the pain intensified.

"Dee? What's wrong? Is it time?" He was extremely nervous about this birth, ever since he lost Miriam and their daughter in childbirth years before.

"I think so. I don't know." He helped her sit down at the table.

"Have you been having pains a lot?"

"All morning."

"I'm going to get Maggie and Elizabeth for you, ok?" She nodded.

"Take Nate and leave him at Elizabeth's, ok?"

"Where am I going, Mama?" Nate asked as he wandered in the room.

"To the Thorntons."

"Great! Why?"

"Because I'm going to have this baby today, I think."

"Can you make sure it's a boy? I need a brother." He kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to pack his bag in case he was gone overnight.

Brandon and Nate ran to the boarding house, fortunate to find Maggie and Elizabeth having tea.

"Maggie, Elizabeth," he said, out of breath.

"Is it Di?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, she says she's been having pains all morning. Can you both come?"

"Yes, of course. Nate can stay at our house. Jack is there with the kids."

Amy walked in the kitchen after hearing the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Diana is in labor," Maggie told her.

"Can I come?"

"Yes, hurry." Maggie knew Amy was interested in medical things, so she figured it was good experience for her.

Elizabeth walked over to the parlor area and found Bill. "Pop?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Di is in labor, can you head to my house in a few minutes with Nate and send Jack over? I don't know if we'll need him to help, but we may."

"Sure."

"Do you mind watching the kids with Caleb? I know he can handle it but I'd feel better if you were there."

"Yes, I'll stay."

"Thanks, Pop."

AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

It had been ten hours and still no baby. Dee was exhausted and Brandon was out of his mind with worry. Jack checked her progress and she was still at six centimeters. She had been for awhile. "Diana? I think if you stood up and walked around, it might go faster," Jack suggested.

Dee nodded. Jack called Brandon in to help her walk. He looked incredibly scared and nervous.

Elizabeth, Maggie, and Amy left the room to take a breather.

After getting Dee out of bed, Jack came out too. "Honey, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

He walked over and hugged her. "The baby is big, unless there are twins in there. This might take awhile."

"I should go check on the kids, then."

"Pop's there and my guess is Mom is too. They should be fine."

"I want to see them. I'll be back soon." She kissed him goodbye and then left the house.

AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth walked in to the house with the strong urge to hug her children. She just wanted to hold them for a moment. "Hey, Sweetie," Charlotte said when she walked in the living room.

"Hi, Mom. Where are the kids?"

"Bill is reading to them upstairs. Caleb is in the kitchen."

"Thank you." She walked in and saw Caleb reading his history book. "Doing homework, baby?"

"No, I finished that. I'm just reading."

"You're reading history for fun? Who are you and what have you done with Caleb?" she teased.

"Funny, Ma." He watched her stand by the sink, sipping a glass of water. "No baby yet?"

"No. It may be awhile."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you and the kids."

He stood up and walked over to her. "You're worried?" He had always known when she needed him, from the moment he called her Mama for the first time. She felt her eyes start burning as the tears fought their way out. She blinked a few times and looked up at him. Her handsome son, so grown up and yet still so young. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. "I love you, Ma."

"I love you more, to the moon and back, Sweetheart." She kissed his cheek and stepped back to wipe her eyes. "I'm going to go say goodbye to the kids and then head back over. Thanks for the hug."

BACK AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

Eighteen hours and Dee was finally ready to push. Elizabeth sat on one side of the bed and Brandon on the other side. Amy and Jack were down at the end of the bed ready to catch the baby or babies.

"Ok, Di, next contraction, push hard!" Jack encouraged.

"No, I'm so ….tired. I can't…do it."

"Honey," Brandon whispered. "You can do this. I need you to try. Please don't give up." He leaned his head on her cheek, tears flowing. He couldn't lose his family all over again, she had to try.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, trying to hold herself together, to be strong for her friend. "Brandon, get behind her. She is going to need you to help push this baby out. This works, Jack helped me with Maddie and Emmy." Brandon helped her sit forward and then got behind her. He could feel her tense up with the contraction.

"Push Dee!" he urged, feeling her squeezing his hands as hard as she could. He felt her take a breath and then push again, just as hard.

"I can see the head, Miss Diana!" Amy announced.

Dee nodded and rested until the next contraction. "Miss Diana, you can do this. Push harder!"

After a few more pushes the baby was out and screaming as soon as the cord was cut. Jack showed Amy how to clean the baby and tie the string around the cord. He nodded at her.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." She handed him to his parents and then helped Jack tend to Diana.

Jack pointed at Diana, to see if Amy realized what was happening. Amy looked at him and then smiled.

"Miss Diana, are you ready to push again? There's another baby coming."

"What?"

"You're contracting. You need to push!" Dee handed her son to Elizabeth and pushed again. A few moments later they had a daughter as well. She wasn't as big as her brother, but she screamed just as loud.

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the surprise of her own twins over seven years before. She couldn't believe it when Jack had told her to push again. It was twice as wonderful but twice as exhausting.

She looked down at the boy in her arms, feeling the familiar twinge she felt whenever she held a baby. She, however, assumed that since it had been over five years since she had Carlie, that her body was done having babies. She was in her thirties, early, but still the age when it wouldn't be as easy to get pregnant as it had been.

The baby started moving around against Elizabeth's chest so she handed him over to his Mama so she could feed him. "Congratulations, both of you. I'll leave you so you can feed them."

"Wait! How do I feed two at the same time?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Just unbutton your nightgown and they'll do the rest. Brandon can help you." She looked scared and then overwhelmed as the two babies started crying at the same time. "You can do it, Di."

Jack, Amy, and Elizabeth left the room to give them privacy.

Maggie was sleeping on the couch downstairs. "Mama?" Amy said, touching her shoulder.

"Amy? Oh. I fell asleep. Is the baby born yet?"

"Yes! Two babies, Mama. A boy and a girl."

"Twins? Oh my. What a blessing."

BACK IN THE BEDROOM

Dee settled back against Brandon's chest as they watched their babies eat. "You're so quiet, Sweetie. Are you doing ok?"

He sighed and kissed her temple. "Never better. I'm just so amazed. You did such a good job."

"I've never been so tired in my life," she said with a laugh. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"We need to name them, Brandon."

"Since we had a boy name and a girl name picked out, we could just use those."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure she looks like a Ruth. It's a nice name but it doesn't fit her."

"Ok, but I want to use Ethan for him."

"Yes, he's Ethan Carlin for sure. How about Evelyn? We can call her Evie."

"Ethan and Evie. It sounds perfect."

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"We need to get home, Jack. School in a few hours."

"Ok, Amy, do you want to stay here or come home with us? You can sleep in the girls room."

"I'll stay here. I'll see you in school, Mrs. Thornton."

"Ok, Sweetie. Good job today. You'll make a wonderful nurse one day."

"Midwife. That's what I'm going to do."

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth hugged her and then left the house with Jack, pride filling her heart.


	25. Chapter 25 - Love means

"A midwife, Amy?"

"Yes, Mama. After helping today, I made up my mind."

"What kind of schooling is required for that?"

"I don't know. I can ask Mrs. Thornton and when Dr. Turner comes back to town, I will ask him too."

"Honey, I'm proud of you, but don't get your hopes up. We can't afford a lot of extra schooling."

"Yes, Ma'am." She would have to pay for it herself. She could get a job, at the store. Since Miss Diana wasn't going to work for awhile, someone had to fill in.

AT SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY

Caleb nudged Amy with his knee to wake her up. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and he didn't want his mom to see her. "Thanks," she whispered and sat up straighter on the bench.

"Ok, everyone, time for lunch. See you in an hour." The kids grabbed their lunches and coats and headed outside. Amy stayed at her seat, laying her head on her desk.

"Amy? Sweetie? Are you feeling ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm just tired. I'll shut my eyes for awhile if that's ok."

"Sure. I'll wake you up so you can eat something before the others come in."

"Thank you." Amy leaned forward and shut her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes, Amy."

"Do you know how much schooling it takes to be a midwife?"

"No, I'm not sure. I can look into it for you though."

"That would be great, thank you." Amy stood up to find Caleb but he walked back in the door as she was leaving.

"Hey, where were you headed?"

"To find you actually. Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." He helped her with her coat and then grabbed her hand.

Elizabeth watched them walk out, very obviously caring about each other. It made her wonder what would have happened if she had met Jack while they were so young. They would have a different life, that's for sure.

ON THE TRAIL, JUST PAST THE SCHOOL

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Just thinking, I guess."

"About what?"

"School. I decided that I want to be a midwife."

"You would be good at that, I think."

"I hope so. I just don't know how much schooling it takes. Mom told me not to get my hopes up because we can't afford much."

"I can help you. I've been saving…"

"Caleb, I appreciate that but I can't take your money."

"I want to help you. I know you could do it, Ames."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. "Caleb, you're very sweet, but I'm just going to get a job."

"Did you tell your Mom?"

"About the job?"

"Yes."

"No, not yet. I really want this Caleb. I have to convince her somehow."

He cradled her beautiful, delicate face in his hands, kissing her forehead, but really wanting to kiss her lips. "Amy, I want to help. I can come with you to talk to her."

"Ok. Let's wait until your Ma finds out how much schooling I would need." He nodded, leaning his forehead against hers.

"We should get back," he said quietly.

"We have a little more time." She buried her head in his neck, her arms around his waist. "Caleb?"

"What?" She leaned her head back, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"You have been there for me ever since I came to town when we were little kids. For seven years you've been my friend and I really appreciate it. I couldn't have made it without you." He pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so glad I met you, Ames. I was having a hard time too. You helped me a lot."

"What do you mean, you were having a hard time?"

He took her hand and they started walking back towards school. "I started rebelling a little. Yelling, slamming doors, ignoring my parents."

"You, Caleb Thornton? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I was so lonely. We had moved from a town with a lot of kids, to a town where the only kids were my sisters and brothers. I felt lost."

"That's sad."

"I still remember when you came to town and my life suddenly seemed better. You made me happy, Amy, and I appreciate that."

"I guess we needed each other then, just as much as we do now." She squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes, I think so." He definitely needed her. He couldn't imagine life without his best friend, the one he told everything to, the person he loved most.

AFTER DINNER, THE THORNTON HOUSE

Caleb sat in the living room, by the fire, doing his homework when he heard little footsteps coming into the room. "Caleb?"

"Hi, Carlie. What are you doing down here? Isn't Mama tucking you in?"

"I told her I wanted you to do it." She climbed up on the couch next to him and looked at him. "Will you please, Caleb?"

He had a hard time saying no to her. He was apparently her favorite brother, or so she told him. She yawned and snuggled close to him, laying her head on his arm. He figured she could stay with him for a few minutes so he covered her with a blanket and finished studying.

Elizabeth came down later and found them both asleep on the couch. It was warm and they were together, so she covered Caleb, put more wood in the fire and walked back upstairs.

IN THE MORNING

Caleb woke up realizing he was still on the couch and Carlie was still next to him.

"Hi, Caleb," Carlie said as she snuggled closer.

"Hi, Carlie. Looks like we had a slumber party on the couch."

"I'm cold." He covered her with his blanket too and got up to get the fire going.

Jack walked over and sat down, picking up his daughter. "Who is this all covered in blankets?" He started tickling her, causing her to squeal.

"Its me Daddy! Carlie! Please stop!"

"Stop what Carlie?"

"Tickling me!"

"Oh you want me to tickle you?" He started up again.

Caleb chuckled from his seat by the fire. They had all fallen for that trick many times over the years.

"Daddy, please. I need to go potty," she said giggling but slightly annoyed.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll stop."

Carlie got up and ran to go potty and Jack watched Caleb. "Is something bothering you, son?"

"I guess. I'll figure it out though."

"You know, you can always talk to me or your mom, right?"

"I know. Thank you."

Carlie ran back in the room and jumped on Jack causing him to groan. "Hey, you are just asking for the tickle monster to get you, you know that, right?"

"No, Mama says to come eat."

"I guess we better listen to Mama, right?"

"Yup! Let's go," she said pulling his hand.

"Coming, Caleb?" Jack asked.

"I will, in a minute, I need to go milk the cows first."

"I already did."

"Oh sorry. Thank you for doing that."

"Its fine. I didn't mind."

Caleb stood up and followed Jack and Carlie in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

AFTER BREAKFAST

Jack walked over to Elizabeth, kissing her goodbye. "Carlie and I are leaving now. See you later."

"Thanks, Babe. Love you." She kissed Carlie and then went upstairs to check on everyone else.

She walked into the girls room. "Hey, almost ready to leave? Five minutes."

"Yes, Mama," Emmy answered. "I can't get my hair right though."

"Come here, Sweetie." Elizabeth sat on the bed and quickly braided her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Ok, you're set."

"Thanks Mama."

Drew and Will ran in, top speed as usual. "Ready boys?"

"Yes, Mama," they said in unison.

They walked to school, carefully, because there was fresh snow on the ground. Caleb had left early to walk with Amy, as he did every morning. She could see them walking ahead, holding hands and deep in conversation.

"Hi Mrs. Thornton!" Nate said as he ran up.

"Hi! How's your Mama and the twins?"

"Loud! But I'm happy to have a brother and a sister."

Elizabeth chuckled as he grabbed Bug and Emmy and ran ahead.

"Well, I guess it's just us, boys." She looked down at the twins.

"Can we go play, Mama? I see Davie and George! Please?"

"Sure, go ahead." With that, she found herself alone, which was funny, all things considered.

UP AHEAD

"So I'm going to ask Travis about working at the store. I know he needs help since Miss Diana can't work."

"I thought you were going to wait, Ames. What if you can afford school? You wouldn't have to work."

"I know, but I have a feeling it will be a lot of money. If I start saving now, in a year I should have the majority of it."

Caleb sighed but didn't say anything more. He did have an idea though. He would bring it up to his Ma and Dad after dinner.

AFTER DINNER THAT NIGHT

"Ma, can I talk to you and Dad for a moment?"

"Sure sweetie. Let me check on the kids and then I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok," he said nervously. He paced the room, as he did whenever he was nervous and thinking. Jack watched and smiled.

"Caleb? You can relax. You can talk to us about anything."

"I know. Sorry." He sat, but his nervous energy made him tap his fingers on the table. Jack just shook his head, wondering what in the world his boy had on his mind.

Elizabeth came down and started some tea. "Anyone want some tea?"

"No, thanks, Ma." She looked at Caleb, tapping his fingers, bouncing his foot.

"Caleb, what's bothering you?" She sat next to him and grabbed his hand to calm him.

"Ok, it's about Amy."

"I figured," Elizabeth responded. "What about her?"

"She wants to be a midwife."

"Yes, I know. Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes, I do, but her Mom says they won't be able to afford to send her to school."

"Oh. Well, I am waiting on a response to my telegram. I sent it to a professor of mine from when I was in college. I'm having him look into the schooling requirements."

"Thanks, but Amy is pretty much convinced they won't be able to afford whatever it is. She won't let me help her. I offered to give her the money I saved but she refused."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed. Every day, he was baffled at how proud he was of their son.

"So, I had an idea to propose to both of you."

"Go ahead," Jack prompted.

"I know that Grandma and Papa William set up education funds for all of us in the family. What if there was a way to set up a fund, like a scholarship for others? We could call it the William Thatcher scholarship fund. It could be given once a year to the best student. The one that got the best grade and wrote the best essay."

"That's a great idea Caleb. I will talk to your Grandma about it."

"Thanks. I just want Amy to have a chance, Ma. She deserves it as much as anyone."

"You love her, don't you, baby?"

"Yeah. I do." He started tearing up, as badly as he tried to fight it.

"I'm proud of you." She stood up, kissed the top of his head, and went to get her tea.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"As much as I've wanted to, I haven't told Amy that I love her."

"Are you nervous she won't feel the same?"

"No, I'm positive she will."

"Then why not tell her?"

"We're so young and we can't get married for like five more years. I just wonder if it would be fair to tell her, when I know we can't move forward for so long."

Jack thought for a moment. Elizabeth sat next to him and nodded for him to answer. "When I was courting your Ma, I loved her so much, but I waited to tell her, for a long time. I was afraid she didn't love me back and that I wasn't good enough for her."

"I did love him, Caleb. I wished for a long time that we could move forward, faster. Even now, I think about what our lives would be like if we had met when we were younger. It would be different and I don't want different."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, things turn out the way they do and we need to be grateful for how ever that is. If you tell Amy you love her, you are taking a risk that things may need to change in your futures. Your dreams may change."

"But if you don't," Jack continued, "You take the chance that things may change now. They will go slower. You just have to figure out what you want and be prepared for whatever happens."

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" he asked with a sigh.

"Sometimes it is. Other times it just seems that way because you have to be patient."

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Caleb? Are you home?" Elizabeth asked one Saturday afternoon. She figured he was on his walk with Amy, but she tried anyway. "Caleb?" she called up the stairs.

Just silence. She took the letter from her mother and walked to the Avery House, knowing he and Amy would show up there eventually.

"Anybody home?" Elizabeth called as she walked in the door.

"Yes, in the kitchen," Charlotte answered back.

Elizabeth removed her coat and shoes and wandered in. "Hey Mom. How are you today?"

"Great, no kids today?"

"Not right now. Jack took them on a walk by the stream. It's beautiful outside."

"You didn't want to go?"

"No, I went to Leesa's house for tea."

"Its good to have time with a friend."

"Yeah it is. So how is business?"

"Good. We have two boarders right now. They arrived on the stage last week. The woman, Patty, is leaving tomorrow but the older gentleman, Kevin Thomas, is here to stay. Moved from Toronto, I believe he said."

"What brought him here?"

"He didn't say specifically. He is a rancher though. Cattle." Elizabeth nodded and helped herself to a piece of pie and coffee.

"Is he planning on building?"

"I don't know, although I don't know of any vacant houses or farms so that might be his only option."

A few moments later, Amy and Caleb walked in. "Hey kids," Charlotte said with a smile. "Nice walk?"

"Yes, until Dad showed up with the kids," Caleb said, sounding annoyed. Elizabeth chuckled.

"You could have walked with them," she suggested.

"No, that's our place. We walk there every Saturday. Pretty sure Dad knows that."

"Caleb, it's fine. We can talk in the parlor," Amy suggested, squeezing his hand. "Do you want some pie? I made it this morning." She walked over and sliced a piece for him before he could answer.

"Sure."

"Caleb, I got a letter from your Grandma."

"You did? Great!"

"Yeah, she thought it was a good…" She stopped talking because Caleb was shaking his head at her to stop. "We can talk later."

"Ok, thanks, Ma."

He and Amy went in to the parlor to talk and Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte.

"So what's going on that he didn't want you to say out loud?" Charlotte whispered.

"My mother is setting up a scholarship fund for students here. It was Caleb's idea."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, she thought so too."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Caleb wants to help Amy go to school to be a midwife but she may not be able to afford it. This way, if she gets a scholarship, she can go."

"Oh that boy. Such a huge heart." Charlotte smiled, squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"I know."

IN THE PARLOR

"So Caleb…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked between bites of pie. "This is really good."

"Thanks, I mean you're acting funny. You seemed mad because your Dad showed up on our walk and now the letter from your Grandma."

"I like our walks. I just wanted it to be us."

"The letter?"

"I can't tell you yet, but soon."

"Hmmm. Ok." The door flew open just as Caleb was going to put his arm around Amy.

"Seriously?" Amy giggled as Carlie climbed up on the couch between them.

"Hi Caleb!"

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Daddy wants us to stay here because he has to go to work." So much for being alone with Amy.

Jack walked in to find Elizabeth. "Caleb, is your Ma here?"

"In the kitchen."

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I have to go. Right now. There was a bank robbery in the next town. I have to go help."

Elizabeth's stomach dropped as it always did when he left, knowing he was going to be in danger. Caleb and Amy wandered in to see what was going on. "What's going on, Dad?"

"I have to leave. Bank robbery."

"How long?"

"I don't know." He answered Caleb but looked at Elizabeth. He hated leaving. Always had.

"Elizabeth?"

She walked over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for letting me know. Please be careful." He pulled back to kiss her goodbye, well aware of all the children and his mom watching, but not caring.

"Love you," he whispered. He kissed her again and then turned to the kids. "I have to go. Give me hugs and kisses." They rushed forward, except for Caleb of course, who watched from the doorway, squeezing Amy's hand.

Charlotte watched and waited. When they backed up a bit she hugged her son. "Jack, be careful."

"I will. Love you Ma."

Caleb followed Jack to the door. "Dad. Don't worry about us, ok?"

"Ok. Love you bud. Remember, make your choice, but I say don't wait."


	26. Chapter 26 - I Need You

Caleb thought about what Jack meant. Was he telling him to tell her he loved her? Maybe he regretted not telling his Ma sooner so he didn't want him to make the same mistake? So complicated.

"Caleb, what did he mean?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. I know what he was referring to, but.." She looked up at him, questioning. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Want to go for another walk?"

"Yeah."

"Let me go tell Ma." She nodded.

Five minutes later, they were on their way to the stream again. He wasn't going to tell her yet. He just wanted to be with her.

"Are you worried about your Dad?"

"No, not really. Ma is though. She hates it when he leaves."

"I can imagine." She slipped her arm around his waist. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell what?"

"What you and your parents are being so secretive about."

"Not yet. Soon."

"Good thing I'm a patient girl or this would be torture." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

He had a plan coming together in his mind. She turned sixteen in November, a month before he turned fifteen. He was going to use some of the money he had saved to buy her a promise ring. Then he would tell her how he felt. It would be a long eight months, but it would be worth the wait. In the mean time, they would go on as always, best friends, sneaking an occasional kiss now and then.

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth looked up as Travis opened the schoolhouse door. He had a look on his face that showed anxiety and a telegram in his hand. "Um, Elizabeth. You might want to dismiss for recess."

She tried not to show any emotion until the kids were gone. "Class, time for recess." She sat down and took a few deep breaths, praying that someone wasn't dead. Not Jack. No, not him.

When she heard the door shut she looked up at Travis. "Is it Jack?" He nodded. "Travis, please get Caleb." She could feel that she needed some support and he would absolutely give it to her.

Travis walked over to the door and stuck his head outside. "Caleb, please come in." Caleb walked directly toward her, seeing she was going to lose it soon. He stood next to her and held her hand.

"Ma? Is it Dad?"

She opened the envelope and read it, sobbing with relief. At least he was alive. She handed it to Caleb to read and thanked Travis for bringing it.

"I'll bring any news I get immediately." She nodded as he walked out. Caleb pulled her into his arms for a moment.

"He's alive, Ma." She took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Caleb, can you please tell the children that they need to go home? School is done for the day."

"Yes, Ma." A few moments later, Bug, Emmy, Will, Drew and Amy came in with Caleb.

"Mrs. Thornton? Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"No, but I will be. Can you all sit for a minute? I have something to tell you." She waited until they sat down and then she started. "Uncle Travis brought me a telegram. It says that Daddy is hurt. I have to go to the hospital in Union City to be with him."

"Mama! Is Daddy gonna die? Please don't let him die!" Emmy cried.

"Emmy come here, baby. All of you, come here." She held her arms out for them to come closer. "I don't want you to worry about that. Ok? Promise me, you will listen to Grandma and Papa and Caleb. They're in charge while I'm gone. I love you all so much." She kissed all of them, even Caleb and Amy.

"Tell Daddy we love him, ok Mama?" Bug asked.

She nodded and hugged them again. "Let's go see Grandma." They walked over to the door and put their coats on.

When they got to the boarding house, Elizabeth asked them to stay in the parlor with Caleb while she talked with Grandma and Papa.

"Mom? Is Pop around?" She nodded, taking note of Elizabeth's red eyes and expression. Charlotte went upstairs to get him and they came back a few moments later.

"Elizabeth? Is it Jack?"

"Yeah. The telegram says he was shot in the leg, and lost a lot of blood. He had surgery to remove the bullet. I have to go to the Union City Hospital. Can you please stay with the children?"

"Yes, of course. Are you going alone? I think someone should go with you."

"I need you both to stay with the kids. I don't know who I would ask."

"I'll go," Amy offered from the doorway. "If it's ok with you, I'll ask my Mom." Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Yes, that would be nice. We leave tomorrow morning, on the stage."

Amy ran upstairs to talk with Maggie and both of them returned a moment later.

"Elizabeth? Jack is hurt?"

"Hi, Maggie. Yes. I'm going to Union City tomorrow and Amy offered to go with me. I would love it if she could come."

"I don't know…"

"I would pay for her tickets. No worries there." Elizabeth mentioned.

"Please, Mama. I want to help."

"Ok, you better pack." Amy hugged her mother and smiled.

"Mrs. Thornton, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, sweetie." Elizabeth looked at Bill. "Pop would you go see about our tickets at the store? I need to go home and pack."

"Yes, of course." He walked up and hugged her for a moment. "Tell that son of mine that he better get well soon. He's needed here." He winked, kissed her cheek, and left for the store.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Caleb heard a knock on the door, but couldn't fathom who would come so late. He got up off the couch and opened the door. "Ames? It's late."

"I know, I told Mama I needed to see you for a moment. I won't stay."

"What is it?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"I wanted to say goodbye tonight." She stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you, Caleb. So much. I'll miss seeing you and talking to you everyday." He hugged her tighter, his hands running through her silky black hair.

They had seen each other every single day for years and he would miss her very much. He already missed her. "Thank you for going with her. She would never admit it, but she needed someone to go." He stepped back, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Come back soon. I need you here." She needed him too.

"Caleb. I should go." She stepped away but he grabbed her fingers and pulled her back.

"One more thing." He stepped close to her and kissed her cheek and then her lips for a brief moment. She hugged him once more and then walked home, leaving him feeling lonely.

Elizabeth had watched the last moment of their goodbye. She hadn't been intending to but she walked by the open door and heard them talking. "Are you ok, Caleb?"

"I guess I've been better. With Dad and you and now Amy leaving. I've been better." He picked up his book from the couch and walked past her. "I'll see you in the morning, Ma."

"Ok." She sat down on the couch, covering herself with a blanket. It would probably be good for them to be apart, considering where their relationship was heading. They needed to go slower, in her opinion. Kisses could be wonderful but, as she knew well, they could easily turn into more. They were not ready for those things.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth kissed the children goodbye and walked with Caleb and Amy to the stage. When they arrived, Elizabeth hugged Caleb. "Thank you, for being so dependable, Caleb. I wouldn't be able to go if you weren't here to help."

"Ma, tell Dad I love him. Come home soon." She nodded and climbed on the stage, giving them a moment.

"Caleb, write to me," Amy asked, tearfully.

"I will. Thank you for going with her."

"Its my pleasure." She wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled bravely. "I'll see you soon." She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek and then climbed on board.

They rode for an hour before they switched to a train which would take them to Union City. Elizabeth had been quiet for most of the ride, every so often wiping her cheek where a tear had fallen. "Mrs. Thornton? Are you ok? I know you probably don't want to talk to me since I'm just a kid, but I'm a good listener."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I don't see you as just a kid. You can call me Elizabeth when we aren't in school."

"Ok, Elizabeth. Are you scared?"

Elizabeth looked down at her finger. She played with her engagement ring and her wedding ring, but the ring that meant the most was the one with five diamonds. The one he gave her after saving for a whole year. "Do you see this ring, Amy? This ring means so much to me."

"More than the others?"

"Yes. He saved for a whole year," she paused as her voice broke. "He said he wanted to give me one diamond for each baby we had. This was before Carlie. He didn't have to give it to me. It wasn't expected like an engagement ring or a wedding ring. It was just a gift that showed that he loved me and our family." She wiped her cheeks and sighed. "And now to think he might be taken away from me..I can't lose him. I don't know what I would do."

Amy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and held it for the rest of the trip. She didn't know what to say, so she just showed her she was there. When they finally arrived that evening, they decided to find their hotel and then head to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Visiting hours are over."

"Please, I need to see my husband. Sergeant Jack Thornton. He was shot yesterday and had surgery. I need to see him, please."

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are from nine to six. It's seven o'clock. I can't let you in."

Amy spoke up. "Can you at least give us information on his condition?"

The nurse stared at Amy and then pulled his chart. "Yes. It says here he is in serious but stable condition. He lost a lot of blood so he's weak and not fully conscious."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow. Um, do you have his personal items? He wears his ring on a necklace. I was wondering if I could bother you for it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I would give it to you but he refused to let us take it off. He said it was staying with him no matter what."

Elizabeth smiled. "Are you his nurse?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Could you please add this to his necklace? That way he'll know I'm here." She took off her engagement ring, handing it to the nurse.

"Yes ma'am. I'll see that he gets it."

"Thank you."

IN JACK'S ROOM

"Sergeant Thornton?" He heard his name but he couldn't open his eyes. It was so hard and it felt like his leg was on fire. "Sir, how's your pain?" Bad. It was very bad, but he couldn't answer. "Your wife and daughter were here. I'm going to put your wife's ring on your necklace. She wanted it so you would know she's here."

"Elizabeth?" he mumbled and groaned.

"Sergeant? How's your pain?"

"Bad. Where's my wife?"

"She went to the hotel. She'll be here in the morning."

"I want to…" He groaned in pain, he could barely stand it. "Medicine, please."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She brought back a syringe and quickly injected it into his arm. He sighed as it took affect and he could sleep again.

IN THE MORNING

At exactly nine o'clock Elizabeth and Amy entered the hospital. They walked up to the desk and waited. "Can I help you, Ma'am, Miss?"

"My husband, Sergeant Jack Thornton was shot and had surgery. I'm here to see him please."

"Let me show you to the waiting area. The doctor is with him now."

"I would like to see him now. I want to talk to the doctor."

"I suppose, but your daughter cannot come in. Hospital policy doesn't allow children in the room."

"She is almost sixteen, so I would hardly call her a child."

Amy grabbed her arm. "I can wait out here. I don't have to come in." She was there to help Elizabeth, she didn't have to see Jack.

"I don't want to leave you alone out here. It isn't safe."

"Mrs. Thornton, Miss Thornton, come with me. She is still considered a child but I will make an exception."

It secretly gave Amy a thrill to be referred to as a Thornton. Someday it would be true.

They walked quietly down a long hallway to his room. The nurse opened the door and they stepped in.

Elizabeth shut her eyes for a moment. She hated seeing him like that. Helpless, pale, unmoving.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked, grabbing her hand. Elizabeth nodded and reopened her eyes, walking over to the bed.

The doctor looked up from the chart he was holding. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"He is doing better than I thought he would. He is in a lot of pain so we are giving him morphine which causes him to sleep. As of now, no infection at the wounds."

"More than one?"

"Yes, he sustained two gunshots to his left leg. One in the thigh and the other by the knee. We removed both but only time will tell."

"Thank you Doctor."

BACK IN HARRIS TOWN, THE AVERY HOUSE

"Good morning, Maggie."

"Good morning, Mr. Thomas. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please. What are you making for breakfast?"

"Biscuit sandwiches."

"My favorite!"

"I've never made them before, how can they be your favorite?"

He winked at her as she was pouring his coffee. "Anything you cook is my favorite. This coffee, my favorite. Eggs yesterday, favorite. Meatloaf tonight, pretty sure it will be my favorite."

She paused and looked at him. She'd known him all of two weeks and she found him intriguing. She found herself wanting to see him when he was gone and yet fighting the emotion because she didn't know if she could trust him. "So you want meatloaf tonight?"

"Yes. It's my favorite, after all." He smiled and took his coffee to the table to read the newspaper.

She smiled, loving the slight, clean scent of his aftershave that lingered when he walked away. He had kind eyes, with tiny wrinkles in the corners from smiling. His hair was a mixture of black and gray, making him look distinguished. He was older than her, perhaps by about ten years and he was tall, she only came up to his shoulders. His arms were strong and muscular, probably from years of hard work.

"Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast with me?"

"I'll have coffee." He noticed in the past few weeks, she didn't eat breakfast. She just had coffee. He had found himself wanting to spend time with her, but she seemed to keep to herself.

When she brought his breakfast to the table, she brought her coffee and the pot to refill his cup as well.

"I heard that there is some land about a mile outside of town for sale," she mentioned, knowing he was looking for land to start his cattle ranch.

"Really? Do you know who I would speak with about seeing it?"

"I'd imagine Travis Harris. He's most likely in the store these days."

"Thank you for the information."

"Yes, of course."

"I don't know if you want to but, I was going to take a walk after breakfast, if you'd like to join me."

"A walk? Well, I need to finish the dishes and start lunch."

"I'll do them, Maggie," Charlotte said as she walked in the room.

"That's ok, you don't need to, Charlotte."

"I want to, besides it's a beautiful day outside. Warm for early March."

Kevin smiled, his eyes crinkling. "What do you say?"

"Ok, a short walk."

UNION CITY HOSPITAL

Elizabeth sat next to Amy, holding Jack's hand, rubbing her thumbs gently across it, waiting for him to wake up.

"Amy, you must be bored."

"No, Ma'am. I'm fine. This is why I came, to help you."

"I appreciate it." She studied Jack's face, calm, peaceful, handsome. His long eyelashes and beautiful lips still something she admired. If he would just wake up, she could tell him how much she needed him, how much the children needed him. "You miss Caleb?"

"Very much. This is the first time in years we haven't spoken every day. I wish I could hear his voice."

"I know what you mean." She felt Jack's hand tighten in hers. "Jack?" She stood up, leaning over him. His eyes were shut but he was trying to open them. "Honey, it's me. Please wake up."

"Elizabeth?" He whispered weakly.

"Yes, Love. Please open your eyes." She sighed, blinking back tears as he opened them, trying to focus on her.

"Elizabeth…missed you." He showed a hint of a smile, raising his hand to the side of her face. He touched her lips with his thumb, wanting to kiss her but he didn't have the strength. She leaned down and touched her lips to his for a brief moment. He smiled. "Read my mind." She chuckled and held his hand.

"The kids wanted me to tell you they love you and they miss you." He nodded slightly.

"You brought Bug?"

"No. She's at home. She's too young to see you like this."

"The nurse said, you and our daughter were here. Who….did you bring?" He hadn't turned his head so he didn't know Amy was standing on his other side.

"I brought Amy."

"How long have I been asleep?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"They assumed she was my daughter. She will be one day, so rather than having her sit in the waiting room alone, I let them think she was."

He turned his head and smiled at Amy. "I'm surprised Caleb let you out of his sight."

"He knew Elizabeth needed someone. He knew it was important."

Jack shifted slowly in the bed, moaning at the pain. "Honey? Do you need more medicine?"

"Yes, but I want to wait. It makes me sleep and I want to be awake. I need you." He squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why suffer when you could feel better?"

Rather than answer, he grabbed his necklace and played with the rings. "Can you take it off, please?"

She removed the necklace, placing it in his hand. He held up her hand and slipped her ring back on her finger. "That's where it should be."

She took his and put it on his finger. "That's where yours should be too." She fastened his necklace around his neck and kissed him again. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you more."

THAT NIGHT, AT THE HOTEL

Caleb,

We saw your Dad today. He's doing ok. He was shot twice in his left leg and the doctors removed both bullets. He seems to be in a lot of pain so they give him morphine which makes him sleep. Truthfully, it was good to hear his voice and see him awake, but I wonder how your Mom handles this so well? I know if you were the one laying in that bed, injured, pale, sleeping most of the time, I couldn't be so brave.

It's so difficult to be away from you and not hear your voice or feel your hand holding mine. I miss you so much. I can't wait until he is better and we can all come home.

Yours,

Ames

During the night Amy woke to Elizabeth crying. She tried to be so strong, but there was only so much a person could do before they needed to let out their emotions. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what to say, so she just listened to her cry.

When they woke up in the morning, Elizabeth felt awful. Her head hurt, her eyes were red and puffy.

She slept maybe an hour throughout the night. All she could think about was Jack and how she almost lost him and that she still could. How the children needed their father and she needed her husband.

Times like this made her wish he would quit his job. It was so dangerous, and yet, she would never ask that of him because he loved it.

She tried her best to look like nothing was wrong so Amy wouldn't question how she was, but it was pointless. "Elizabeth? How are you doing this morning?"

"Just fine. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Can you show me where to post a letter?"

"Sure, on the way to the hospital, we can post it."

"Thank you." Elizabeth nodded. Amy put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "He is going to be ok."

"You don't know that. I still could lose him."

"What did you tell Emmy before we left? You told her not to worry about that because you wouldn't let that happen."

"I was making sure she didn't get too upset. I don't have any control over whether he dies or not."

"Yes you do. If you stay positive then Mr. Thornton will too. If you give up, he will too."

"Amy, I appreciate what you are trying to say, but…"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry to interrupt but I have never seen two people love each other the way you do. If you go and keep telling him you love him and showing him, he will get stronger. He has you and his children to live for."

"If only it were that simple."

"It is. Let's go see how he is."

TWO WEEKS LATER, UNION CITY HOSPITAL

Elizabeth and Amy walked into Jack's room. He was sitting against his pillows, pushing his food around on his plate. "Good morning, Love," Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Morning," he responded quietly.

"Not hungry?"

"No." He pushed his plate away and leaned back, shutting his eyes.

"I got a letter from Mom and Pop. Do you want to read it?"

"Maybe later." He kept his eyes closed.

Elizabeth was concerned. Jack barely ate, spoke as little as possible and slept a lot. She and he had had enough experience with depression to know that's what was going on. He lost weight and never smiled. She missed his teasing and flirting. He wasn't the same.

The doctors were progressively weaning him off the morphine, so he was in pain. They had also started therapy to regain more strength in his leg. He used crutches to move around the room so at least he wasn't stuck in bed.

"Did the doctor come in this morning?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Same as always. Not ready to go home. Need to exercise it more."

"Well, let's take a walk then."

"Oh, and he said I probably won't ever get full mobility so I can't do my job anymore."

"What? He said that?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to him."

"What's the point, Elizabeth? Being a Mountie is who I am. I don't have that anymore, so I'm officially useless."

They needed to talk alone but first she was going to give the doctor a piece of her mind.

It took her a while to track the doctor down but she finally found him.

"Doctor, I need to speak with you privately please."

"I'm busy right now, Mrs. Thornton. Maybe later."

"No sir. You need to make the time. You're not rushing off to save a life, so I need to speak with you, now please."

"Very well. Make it quick."

"My husband told me you said he was never going to have full mobility so he wouldn't be able to do his job anymore."

"Yes. That's true."

"What kind of doctor are you? He thinks he's useless now. Why would you crush someone like that when you have no idea if that is true?"

"Mrs. Thornton. I do know it's true. From the two gunshot wounds he sustained, he will always have nerve pain and numbness and he will use a cane, for the rest of his life. How many Mounties have you seen that walk around with a cane? He won't be able to run after criminals or ride long distances. I'm sorry, Ma'am, but your husband's life as a Mountie is over."


	27. Chapter 27 - Adjustments

Elizabeth refused to believe that. She needed another doctor's opinion. "We need a second opinion. As far as I'm concerned, stay away from my husband."

She marched to the nurses station and demanded that another doctor be assigned to Jack's case. Her husband was not useless and he would do his job again.

After doing that she went back to his room to find him dozing and Amy sitting in the chair where she left her. "Amy, I really need to talk to my husband. I'm going to take you to our room now, ok?"

"I'm starving. I think I'll just go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Ok, when I'm back, I'll go sit in the waiting room."

"Ok, thank you, sweetie."

After Amy left, Elizabeth sat next to Jack. "Jack. I know you're not sleeping. We need to talk."

"There's nothing left to say."

"Oh, there's lots to say." He shifted in the bed and then swung his legs over. He grabbed his crutches and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just going to stand. I'm sick of being stuck in bed."

"Ok, well, I just want you to know that I found you another doctor."

"What? Why?"

"Because the one you had is clueless. Telling you that you won't get better and can't do your job. What kind of doctor does that?"

"The kind that tells the truth. Elizabeth…"

"No, Jack. We need a second opinion."

"I'm telling you it's a waste of time. Look at me. I can't be a Mountie like this."

"You won't be on crutches forever."

"No, but I'll have a cane and I'll always have numbness and nerve pain. I can't do my job like that."

"Let's just see what the new doctor says."

"I don't need a new doctor. I just need my life back and that seems impossible right now." He sat back down, setting his crutches off to the side. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"Sweetie," she moved to stand in front of him.

"No, Elizabeth. Can you just go? I want to be alone."

"You're pushing me away? Now? This type of thing always happens. We do this to each other when really what we need is to be together."

"I'm just tired." He moved back so he could swing his legs under the covers and lay down.

"No you're not. You're depressed. I've seen it with you before and in myself too. You need to push away the depression. Not me."

"Just go! I'm useless…"

"Jack, stop! You are not useless. Maybe you won't be a Mountie for awhile…"

"Ever." he muttered.

"But did you forget what you do have?"

"Like what?" he grumbled.

"Caleb, Bug, Emmy, Drew, Will, Carlie? Your parents? Travis, Leesa, Brandon, Diana…me?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "You're just making lists. I can't do anything anymore. What kind of father can I be when I can't run and play with my children? What kind of husband..?"

"Stop. You are the best father and just because you can't do everything you could before, doesn't mean everything is hopeless." She looked at him sitting there, dejected and frustrated. "Come here, Jack." She held her arms out.

"Why?"

"I need a hug and a real kiss. It's been a long time and I miss my husband." He tried to hide his laughter but the smile was still there. He stood up and grabbed his crutches, making his way to Elizabeth.

"We kissed yesterday."

"Yes, but Amy was here. She isn't right now."

"She's a good kid. I'm glad Caleb…"

"Shhh. I don't want to talk about them right now." She grabbed his crutches and set them against the bed and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I might fall over."

"You'll be fine. Now kiss me."

He smirked and leaned in. "I don't know if my injury effected my kissing ability…"

"Jack, shush. I'll be the judge of that." He kissed her gently at first and then she decided to take the lead and returned his kiss, leaving his head spinning. When they pulled apart she laughed. "Um yeah, no problem there."

He pulled her tight against his chest and sighed. "I love you, Elizabeth. Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Well, we do have six children. No one would fault you if you couldn't come."

"Seven."

"Well, yes, I guess Amy counts."

"Not Amy."

"What?"

She smiled at him and patted her tummy. "Its been so long since Carlie. I didn't think…I thought I was done. Apparently not." He sat down after hopping to the bed. "I thought you'd be happier."

"I'm just surprised." She walked over and stood in front of him.

"But happy?" She touched his face and kissed his forehead.

"Of course. Are you sick?"

"I've been fortunate to have very mild morning sickness this time." He put his hand on her tummy, noticing the bump.

"I want to go home."

"I know. Probably a few more weeks."

BACK IN HARRIS TOWN

"Caleb? When's Mama and Daddy coming home?" Carlie asked, climbing onto his lap on the couch.

"Soon."

"You always say that."

"I know."

"Will you help me write a letter?"

"Sure. Go get some paper and a pencil." She scampered off and he got an idea.

He walked into the kitchen where the other kids were finishing dinner. "I have an idea guys. Why don't we all write a letter to Mama and Daddy or draw them a picture? Then we can mail it tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Everyone got excited and started talking all at once. Caleb started cleaning the table off to start the dishes, listening to what everyone wanted to say in their letters. He smiled, loving his brothers and sisters excitement and noise. It helped his loneliness from not having his best friend around.

While they worked on their letters, he wrote one to Amy.

DEAR AMES,

I'M SITTING HERE WITH MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS LISTENING TO THEIR CHATTER ABOUT MA AND DAD. I LOVE THEIR NOISE AND I'M SO THANKFUL THAT I'M NOT AN ONLY CHILD. I MISS YOU MORE THAN I KNOW HOW TO SAY, BUT THEY HELP ME NOT BE SO LONELY. I MISS MY BEST FRIEND, HER WAYS OF ALWAYS MAKING ME FEEL BETTER. THE WAY SHE BRUSHES HER HAIR BEHIND HER EARS A MILLION TIMES A DAY, HER BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES. I MISS HER VOICE AND I MISS HOLDING HER HAND. PLEASE COME HOME SOON. I NEED YOU HERE.

I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING THEM HI AND I MISS THEM AND LOVE THEM.

YOURS ALWAYS,

CALEB

TWO WEEKS LATER, UNION CITY HOSPITAL

Jack stood impatiently at the nurses desk next to Elizabeth and Amy, waiting to be officially discharged. He was stir crazy and the thought of riding on a train and stage for the next day made him want to scream, but how else would he get home?

Elizabeth knew he was more than ready to get home, five weeks away, four of which were spent in a hospital. At least he didn't have crutches and the bandages were gone, the wounds healed. Inside though, they would never be the same. They had received a second opinion which unfortunately was identical to the first.

"Good grief. Why is this taking so long?"

"Jack, why don't you go outside? It's beautiful out there. Amy and I will take care of things in here."

"Fine." She watched him hobble away with his cane.

"I'm sorry he's so grumpy, Amy."

"Its ok. He's going through a lot. He'll be happier once we get home."

"I hope so." Elizabeth knew they had a long road ahead of them, but they would get through it together, just like they always did.

ON THE TRAIN

"I need to get up," Jack said struggling to stand in the aisle. He was in pain, but he refused to take more medicine. He had been off morphine for a few weeks but the new pills made him tired and unable to think clearly. He hated that feeling.

It was a long day on the train. He needed to get up every hour or so and it was cramped and dirty and loud. Elizabeth found it hard to watch him struggling but she couldn't do anything to help him.

Amy watched Elizabeth as she slept. She leaned on Jack's shoulder and kept her hand on her tummy, which seemed to be larger than before. She guessed she was pregnant but didn't think it was proper to ask. Another baby would be wonderful for their family. She would be kind of like a sister to the baby. She guessed Caleb would be happy about it.

When they finally got off the train, Jack was relieved. They would be home in an hour. He could finally relax in his own bed and get some peace. That featherbed was calling his name.

As they pulled in to town, Elizabeth saw Charlotte with all the kids. "They're all here! Oh I missed them." She squeezed Jack's hand and kissed his cheek. He gave her a little smile and looked out the window.

Amy saw Caleb and instantly couldn't wait to be in his arms. He looked taller and he had cut his hair. He was so handsome, she could barely stand it.

Bill stepped forward to help Amy and Elizabeth out of the stage. Then Jack stepped forward and suddenly the stage seemed really far off the ground. "Pop, can you help me?"

Bill stepped over and assisted Jack, making sure he was stable before letting go. "Son, you look good."

"Thanks."

Caleb grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her over away from everyone for a moment. "Ames. I missed you." She stepped forward, holding him close, her head barely reaching his shoulder.

"Did you get taller? I barely reach your shoulder."

"Maybe." He kissed her cheek and hugged her again. She looked over at Jack.

"Caleb. He's depressed. I've never seen him like that."

"I have, and it's not easy."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll listen to you. He thinks he's useless because he can't be a Mountie. He needs to know how important he is to your family."

"I'll talk to him."

"Caleb, we're heading home," Elizabeth announced.

"Ok, Ma. I'll be home later." She nodded and walked off with everyone else. "Wanna go for a walk, Ames?"

"Yeah, but I should say hi to my Mom first." She grabbed his hand and they walked to the boarding house.

THE AVERY HOUSE

Amy and Caleb walked in to the kitchen and found Maggie having coffee with an older gentleman at the table. "Mama? I'm home." Maggie looked up and smiled.

"Amy! Oh it's good to see you, Sweetheart." She stood up and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Mama."

"Amy, this is Kevin Thomas. Remember him?"

"Yes, good to see you again, Mr. Thomas."

"You too, Amy."

"Caleb and I are going for a walk. We'll be back soon."

"Ok, sweetie." Maggie sat back down and Amy led Caleb back outside.

ON THE TRAIL

"What are you thinking about, Ames?" He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"You. I'm glad I'm home. A month is along time not to talk to you."

"Too long."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Always."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"You, getting hurt. I don't know if I could handle it, Caleb. I'm not as strong as your Mom."

"The chances that I would get hurt…"

"If there is any chance, it's too high, in my opinion." She stepped away, wiping her eyes. She loved him so much and she couldn't fathom losing him under any circumstance.

"Ames, it is going to be a long time before I'm a Mountie. Why are you worried right now?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. I saw what your Mom went through and I don't think I could do it."

"You won't lose me."

"How can you promise that? You will be in danger every time you leave me to go to work." She knew she was jumping ahead. They weren't married, or engaged, and neither had said I love you yet, but she knew it would happen eventually so she blurted what came to mind.

He was going to wait until November to give her what was in his pocket, but now seemed like the right time. He grabbed her hand and led her to the stream, to their spot. "Ames, you're right, I can't promise that, but I can promise to always be careful and to try my hardest to always come home to you." He pulled the small box out of his pocket causing her to gasp.

"Caleb? Are you…?"

"I'm not proposing, but I am giving you this ring. It's my promise to always love you and to always be there for you."

"You love me?" she whispered as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes, so much. I know we're young, but this ring will hopefully remind you how I feel until it's time for us to move ahead."

"I love you, Caleb Thornton. Thank you for this ring. It's beautiful."

He wrapped her in his arms once again and thanked God she was home and safe and that she loved him back. "I need to get home, Ames."

"Me too."

AT THE AVERY HOUSE

Amy walked in after saying goodbye to Caleb, finding her Mom in the kitchen, still chatting with Mr. Thomas. She watched for a moment and smiled. Kevin liked her, she could tell. The way he smiled at her, touching her arm briefly. He leaned slightly forward, listening intently to what she was saying.

"I'm home. I'm going to go unpack."

"Do you need help, sweetie?"

"No, I'm ok." Maggie hadn't even looked in Amy's direction, but Amy didn't mind. She understood how her Mom was feeling and she wanted to be alone with her thoughts anyway.

THE THORNTONS

Caleb walked in the door and smiled. His siblings were asking Jack questions and telling him all about everything that had happened while he was gone. However, when Caleb saw his face, he could tell something was wrong. He seemed completely overwhelmed.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi, Caleb!" Carlie yelled.

"Why don't you all go upstairs to play for awhile? I'll call you when supper is ready."

Elizabeth smiled when all the kids listened and obeyed immediately, leaving the room. "Wow, good job, Sweetie."

"Ma, can I talk to Dad for a minute?"

"Of course, I'll go start dinner." She kissed Jack's cheek, to which she got no response, and walked to the kitchen.

Caleb sat down next to Jack. "Hey Dad. I'm glad you're home."

"Why?"

"You're my Dad. I'll always need you."

"You don't need my help. You're grown."

"You're wrong. I'm only fourteen. You can still teach me a lot."

"Maybe."

"Dad listen. I'm grateful everyday that you found me by the tree that night. If you hadn't been there, I would probably be dead."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I was five, I was starving, and I was freezing. You saved my life and now I have the best family in the world."

Jack stared at his hands, unable to stop his tears from taking over.

"Please don't give up, Dad. If you don't believe I need you, remember all the kids and Ma. They need you so much."

"Caleb…thank you. I'm very grateful you're my son." Caleb leaned over and hugged Jack, bringing more tears.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, bud. Caleb, can you help me upstairs? I need to lay down."

"Sure, but why don't you sleep down here? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"It would but I really need that bed. I'm sore enough already, this couch would just make it worse."

"Ok, let's go." Caleb helped him stand and then helped him up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Thanks bud."

Jack sighed as he looked at his large comfortable featherbed. "Heavenly," as Elizabeth always said. He needed heavenly right then. He walked over to the dresser and removed a clean shirt and pants to sleep in. Then he attempted to undress and then dress, but almost fell over in the process. He still couldn't place full weight on his leg so it made it harder to do everything, including dress. So he left the pants part and just put the shirt on. Then he sat on the side of the bed, feeling the comfort immediately.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Caleb, where's your Dad?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just helped him upstairs. He's really tired."

"Yeah. More like he's depressed."

"True, but we just need to make sure he knows we need him. He'll be ok, Ma."

"I hope so." She sniffed as she finished dinner.

Caleb kissed his Mom's cheek and went to milk the cows.

Elizabeth put the food on the table and went upstairs to get the kids for dinner. She walked into the boys room. "Hey, are you guys hungry? I made spaghetti."

"Yeah, Mama," Drew and Will answered together. "Let's go. I'll get your sisters."

When she walked into the girls room, she smiled. "Hi, babies. Ready to eat?"

"I'm not a baby, Mama," Bug answered.

"No, but you are always going to be my baby, Bug." She played with her curls. "Can I have a hug, Bug? I missed you."

She walked closer and hugged Elizabeth's waist. "I missed you too, Mama."

"Are you doing ok?"

"Is Daddy gonna be sad forever? I miss him." Elizabeth didn't know how to answer but she had to think of something.

"No, not forever. We just have to be patient and make sure he knows we love him."

"Ok."

"Come on, let's go eat. Emmy, Carlie, hungry?"

"Yes, Mama."

AFTER DINNER

Elizabeth took a plate of food for herself and Jack up to their room. "Sweetie? You awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep." He sat up, groaning as he set himself back against the headboard.

"Are you in pain?"

"Always."

"I can get you medicine."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Hear me out. You said it makes you tired and not able to think clearly. If you take it before bed, it doesn't matter, at least you'll be able to sleep."

"That's true. I guess I'll take some."

"Here, you eat, I'll massage your shoulders, and then I'll get your medicine."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jack, please eat something. You can't take the medicine without food in your stomach."

He knew she wasn't going to give up, so he ate. She massaged his shoulders, relaxing him completely, but his leg was still killing him. "Thanks for the massage."

"Do you want to take a bath? I can get the water ready for you."

"Have Caleb do it. You shouldn't lift the buckets."

"Ok." She slid off the bed and then turned around. He looked up.

"What?"

"I love you, Sweetheart."

"I know."

An hour later, Jack was settled in the bath and Elizabeth had put all the kids to bed. Elizabeth put her nightgown on, a deep purple silk and black lace one. He said it was his favorite.

When she checked on him, he looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, Hon. Ready to get out?"

"Yeah. Ready to sleep, I think."

She handed him a glass and two pills. He took them and then attempted to get up out of the tub, but he couldn't. His arms were not as strong as they had been, due to lack of exercise. "I'll help you."

"No, Elizabeth. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. Can you get Caleb?" As much as he didn't want Caleb to have to help him in this state, he didn't have a choice, so he would ignore his embarrassment and ask him to help.

Caleb came in and helped him stand and then left the room, not saying a word.

"He's a good boy," Elizabeth said. "I guess he's not much of a boy anymore, is he?"

"No, not really." He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his cane. "Nice nightgown," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. You said it was your favorite. It barely fits anymore, but I thought I'd wear it anyway." She rubbed her tummy and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He placed his hand on her waist and kissed her lips, lingering for a moment. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"You're not trouble. It's my job to take care of you. I promised when we said our vows. I will never break those vows."

"I love you, baby." He kissed her again and buried his face in her neck. "I don't deserve you," his voice breaking with emotion.

"Shhh. I love you too."

Caleb knocked on the door. "Hey guys?"

"Yes, Caleb?"

"I wondered if Dad needs help upstairs?"

"Yes, one moment." She dried her tears and his and opened the door. "Thank you, sweetie."

Caleb nodded, noting his mom's and dad's red eyes. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're good. Just tired." Caleb looked at his mom and noticed her tummy, visible in her nightgown. She noticed him looking and smiled. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Good." Elizabeth was surprised at his reaction. "There can never be too many children to love, right?"

"Yes, very true."

THE NEXT MORNING

When Caleb came in from the barn, he placed the milk on the counter and smiled at his brothers and sisters. "Hey, guys. After breakfast, let's give Daddy his present ok?"

Everyone yelled and clapped their hands, excited to give a gift to Daddy.

"You didn't have to give me a gift."

"We want to Daddy, we love you," Bug said, standing to hug him. He hugged her back, once again fighting tears.

"I love you too, Bug." He kissed her cheek and then her forehead. "Do me a favor?"

"Ok, Daddy."

"Stop growing up. You need to stay little forever." She giggled. He couldn't believe his beautiful little Maddie was almost eleven. It seemed like yesterday when she was born, and now, she didn't look like a little girl anymore.

After breakfast, everyone walked to the living room to give Jack his present. Caleb had been working with the kids on what they would say before they gave it to him, since a week before he returned home.

He nodded at Maddie who started. "Daddy, we really missed you when you were gone. We were afraid you might not get better enough to come home."

Then Emmy continued. "Mama told us not to think about it, because she didn't want us to be sad, but we still did. We need you Daddy." Jack took a deep breath and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, trying not to cry.

Will and Drew stepped closer to him. "We wanted to give you something to help you," Will said. "So we had Papa help us make something," Drew continued.

Carlie stepped outside the door and brought it to Jack. "Here you go Daddy. We hope you love it because we love you, so much." She handed the cane to Jack, kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow! A cane. It's so nice everyone."

Carlie stood next to him. "It has our names on it, see? Caleb carved them in there."

"I see, baby. Thank you, so much. I do love it, because it's from all of you."

"There's even more room there at the bottom for other names," Caleb said with a wink.

Elizabeth laughed and looked at Jack, who nodded. "We have a surprise for all of you too."

"What, Mama?" Carlie asked, jumping up and down.

"In a few months, you are going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"We are? Yay! I want a sister," Carlie announced.

Caleb snuck out, just as the house got louder over their parents announcement. He needed to see his best friend.


	28. Chapter 28 - Let's Talk

THE AVERY HOUSE

Caleb walked in the boarding house just as Amy was coming down the stairs. "Hey Ames."

"Hey yourself," she responded, hugging him extra tight.

"We are going to the stream later, all of us. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Good, because you belong there, with us."

She stood on her toes and kissed him quickly. "You're very sweet to me, Caleb."

"Morning, kids," Maggie said as she came down the stairs.

"Morning, Mama. I'm going to the stream with the Thorntons later, ok?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

Amy turned back to Caleb. "Hungry?"

"No, I just ate. Come to our house in an hour, ok?"

"See you then." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." She blushed, putting her hair behind her ears.

IN THE KITCHEN

Amy took a cup and filled it half with coffee and half with milk from Spot. Caleb usually brought half a jug over twice a day since they had two cows and didn't need all the milk.

"Doing ok, Sweetie? You are in another place, I think."

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled, sipping her coffee. Maggie looked at her finger.

"That's a beautiful ring. Did you buy it in Union City?"

"No, Caleb gave it to me. It's a promise ring."

"You're only fifteen."

"I know. That's why it's only a promise ring."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. Maybe Amy and Caleb's relationship was moving a bit too fast. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it though. If Adam were still alive, things would be different, that's for sure.

"I'm going to take a bath then I'm going to go."

"Where?"

"To the stream with the Thorntons, remember?"

"Right. Have a good time."

"I will. Thank you."

AN HOUR LATER, AT THE THORNTONS

"Daddy, we're all going to the stream to fish. You're coming too," Bug said, hugging him.

"I am? I can't walk that far."

"You won't have to. We're taking the wagon."

"Come on, Jack, it'll be fun," Elizabeth said.

"Daddy, please?" He looked at the expression on his daughter and wife's faces.

"Ok, let's go." He tried to get excited for her sake, but the stream was the last place he wanted to be.

"Yay!" She ran outside to her brothers and sisters. "He said yes!"

Jack grabbed a blanket to sit on once they got there and Elizabeth grabbed a large picnic basket and they walked outside.

"Hi, Amy. You're coming too, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I am." Caleb, Amy and Bug climbed up on the wagon's seat leaving Jack, Elizabeth, Emmy, Drew, Will, and Carlie to ride in the back. Jack sat on the end of the wagon, his legs dangling, knowing that was probably the most comfortable way to ride. He couldn't bend his leg well enough to sit further back.

"Daddy?" Drew said, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck from behind.

"Drew you need to sit back. You could fall or get hurt." He may have been a little overprotective, after all Drew was seven, but the last thing he wanted was a hurt child.

"Can't I sit with you, please?"

"Ok, but you need to sit right next to me, and hang on, ok?"

"Yes, Daddy." He sat down, scooted up next to Jack and grabbed his arm. "Is this good?"

"Yes, it's good. I love you buddy. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Daddy."

THE AVERY HOUSE

"Something on your mind, Maggie?" Kevin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't said a word in twenty minutes."

"Oh, well, I guess I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My life. It's certainly different than I thought it would be."

"Mine too."

"Amy's father…"

"Yeah, he died years ago, right?"

"Yeah. About six years or so."

"That must have been hard."

"Yes, but it's not what you're thinking."

"Was he sick?"

"Not sick. He had a bad temper. We have another daughter, Andrea. She ran away at sixteen and got married and pregnant. Adam, my husband, was very controlling."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, many times. One night, he was drunk and he had lost his temper and hit Andrea's husband Henry. Then when he came home, he got angry with me and started hitting me. He'd done the same thing for years so I usually blocked it out while it was happening. He didn't stop there though."

"Maggie, you don't have to tell me this, if it's too hard."

"I think if we are going to have a friendship, of any kind, I need you to know this. Why it's hard for me to trust."

"Ok, go on then." He grabbed her fingers, softly holding them between his hands.

"He started choking me and I couldn't breathe. All I could think of was Amy and I didn't want him to hurt her. So I hit him…over the head…I killed him." She stopped for a moment, checking for a reaction. He stared at her, compassion in his eyes, not judgement. " I understand if you change your mind and don't want to be close to me, but I thought you should know." She lowered her head, hiding the tears that were falling.

"Maggie. You had to do it. He was going to kill you, if you didn't stop him first. He deserved what he got. I'm so sorry you and Amy went through that."

"I care about you Kevin. I just have trouble trusting that you won't hurt me too."

"I understand why you're scared. I would be too. I can tell you, I'm not the type of man to ever hurt a woman or child like that. That doesn't help, I know, but in time though, I hope you'll let me in."

"I want to trust you. You have been a good friend and I've enjoyed getting to know you."

"We'll take our time. There's no rush." She nodded.

"Thank you." She stood up to get the coffee pot.

"Maggie?" He walked over and touched her arm. She turned and looked up, into his beautiful grey eyes, his kind eyes.

"What?"

"You're a brave woman. I respect that you protected your daughter and yourself, and that you were honest with me." She nodded. "Come here." He pulled her gently into his arms, trying to reassure her, showing that a man could care for her and not hurt her. She sighed and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. She realized, with that simple gesture of a hug, that she felt safe, safer than she'd felt in years.

AT THE STREAM

"Mama, come fish with us," Drew and Will asked together.

"Boys, I don't fish. I will cook, but…"

"Please? Daddy won't and Caleb is fishing with Amy."

"Ok, I'll come watch, in a minute."

"Yay!" Drew yelled, running with Will.

"Jack, you won't fish? They really wanted you here today, to spend time with them."

"I just don't feel like it." He sat under a tree, staring into space.

She sat down next to him, leaning against him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. "I love you, Jack. Don't forget that."

"How can I? You tell me all the time," he teased, kissing her ear.

She giggled, turning her head toward him. She gazed at his lips and then kissed him soundly.

She started to get up but he held her tight. "Stay."

"I told the boys I would watch them."

"But, I want to be with you."

"Then come with me." She stood and held out her hands to help him. "It'll be fun. I'll give you another kiss if you do." She smiled as he thought about whether it was worth it or not.

"Ok." He got up, with her help and then she started walking away. "Hey, where's my kiss?"

"Come get it." She looked back and smiled as she left him watching.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered to himself.

THE CARLIN HOUSE

Diana sighed as she laid down, after finally getting the babies to sleep. She shut her eyes and then Nate ran in, slamming the door.

"Mama!"

"Nate Carlin, shush! I finally got the babies to sleep. Please don't slam the door."

"Sorry, Mama."

She saw his face and instantly felt bad for being irritable. "I'm sorry too. What did you need?"

"Daddy wanted me to tell you that Leesa and Travis are coming for dinner."

"Tonight?" The last thing she wanted was company, even if it was family.

"Yes."

"Ok, thank you. Can you tell Daddy to come inside, please?"

"Yes, Mama."

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Brandon was waking her up, telling her Leesa and Travis were there.

"They're here? I look terrible and the house is a mess and I didn't make dinner…"

"Honey, everything is taken care of. Just come say hi."

"Brandon, look at me."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm in my nightgown, I haven't brushed my hair," she started.

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Tell them I'll be out soon."

"Ok."

"Hey," she whispered.

"What?"

She stood up and kissed him. "Thank you, for saying those things. I don't feel very beautiful right now."

"You're lovely, Sweetheart. You're the mother of my children and I love you so much." He kissed her back. "Take your time."

Diana found a dress that fit, one from early in her pregnancy. Then she tied her hair back in a bun and looked in the mirror. It had been six weeks since she had the twins and the dark circles under her eyes revealed the lack of sleep she experienced. She tried to sleep when they did, but it wasn't always possible. She still needed to take care of Nate and clean when she could and cook meals. She was overwhelmed but she loved it at the same time. She and Brandon were married for just over four years before she became pregnant and they had thought it just wasn't going to happen. Now, they were blessed with Ethan and Evie.

AT THE STREAM

"Ames? Can we talk about something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Last night, Ma told me that my grandparents invited me to stay in Hope Valley this summer."

"The whole summer?" She couldn't imagine not seeing Caleb for three months.

"Yeah, after school lets out in June, until September. What do you think?"

"I'll miss you."

"You think I should go?"

"It isn't my decision, Caleb."

"I want to know what you think. Your opinion matters to me." Amy stared down at their hands, his fingers stroking her palm, showing his love without words. She wouldn't be happy with him gone, but she couldn't tell him not to go. "Ames?"

"Caleb, I can't stop you from seeing your family."

"I don't want to leave you for that long."

"But you want to go."

"Yes." She nodded and stood up.

"Sounds like you're going then." She walked away alone.

"Ames? Where are you going?" She needed to think and she didn't want him to see her upset.

ON THE TRAIL

"Amy? You ok?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to her.

"No, but I will be," she sniffed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but you can walk with me if you want." Elizabeth slipped her arm through Amy's and walked silently, knowing she would tell her when she felt like it. It took all of a minute.

"Caleb told me that he wants to go see his grandparents this summer."

"You don't want him to go."

"No, but he wants to, so I'm not going to stop him."

"You know, if you told him you wanted him to stay here, he would."

"I know." Elizabeth looked down at Amy's hand.

"That's a lovely ring, Amy."

"Yeah. I think so too."

"It's a promise ring?" Amy stopped walking and nodded. "A promise ring is very special."

"Yes. He told me that it was to remind me that he promised to love me and be there for me, always."

She sighed. "Why is it so hard to be away from him?"

"He's your best friend and you love him. That's the same with me and Jack. It never gets easier to be apart from the one you love. Even after many years."

"But….?"

"You are both so young and you have a long time before you can marry. Maybe time apart will be a good thing. Don't you think you're moving fast?"

"Yes."

"This could help you slow down."

"I don't know. It just sounds miserable to me." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her, squeezing her gently.

"I wanted to tell you, Amy. I spoke with Dr. Turner yesterday, about your question. He said to become a midwife, you need to do at least one year of college courses and at least a year internship with a doctor, to be certified."

"Did he say how much it would cost, for the college part?"

"No, but I'm still waiting to find out." Amy nodded. Elizabeth guessed that Caleb hadn't told her about the scholarships yet. "Dr. Turner said that this summer you could complete some of your internship with him. It doesn't have to be a whole year all at once."

Amy thought. It would keep her busy while Caleb was gone.

"Amy? I'm due early September. I would like you to be there for the birth and I'll let you know when my doctor appointments are, so you can come."

"Thank you. I would love to."

"Good." Elizabeth slipped her arm back through Amy's and then walked back toward everyone else.

When they got back, Elizabeth walked toward Jack who was back at the tree and Amy went back to Caleb.

Elizabeth sat down next to Jack. "Hey."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey. You're back." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"We should eat soon. It's past lunch time."

"Ok. You go ahead."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm going to take a nap in the wagon. You could join me, if you want."

"I'm hungry and I want to eat with everyone. I think you should stay here."

"Nah, I'm tired. I'll see you in a bit." He got up, bracing himself with the tree to stand and then walked off.

"Everyone, it's time for lunch," she announced.

Elizabeth set out a few more blankets and began to get the food out when the kids came running over.

"Hi, Mama!" the twins said excitedly. "We caught two fishes each!" Will told her.

"Wow! Good job boys. Can't wait to make them for supper. Did Em and Bug catch any?"

"Yep. We are going to have a feast tonight! What's for lunch, I'm starved!"

"Sandwiches and fruit. I brought cookies for later too."

"I love cookies." Drew informed her.

"I know you do."

The rest of the kids trickled in with Caleb and Amy coming last. Elizabeth looked at their faces, glum and frowning.

"Isn't Daddy gonna eat?" Carlie asked, concerned.

"No, he's sleeping."

"Is he going to be sad forever?" She had asked the question before but was obviously still concerned.

"No, babe. Why don't you talk to him later? He needs to know we love him."

Carlie looked over at the wagon. "Can I talk to him now? I'm not hungry anymore."

"He's resting. You can go see him, but don't wake him up."

"K, Mama." Elizabeth watched as Carlie carefully climbed up on the wagon and laid down next to Jack.

Jack felt the wagon move slightly and opened his eyes.

"Hi, Daddy," Carlie whispered.

"Hi, sweet pea."

She scooted close to him and kissed his nose. "I'm sorry you're sad."

"Thank you."

"Why are you sad? You used to be happy."

"I guess it's because I can't do much anymore."

"You mean your Mountie job?"

"Yeah and my job as your Daddy."

"You can't be my Daddy? Why?" She looked like she might cry.

"No, Honey. That's not what I meant. I will always be your Daddy, I just can't play like I used to or take care of you like I used to."

"I don't care about that. I just don't want you to be sad anymore."

"I'll try to be happier ok?"

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." Carlie snuggled up to her Daddy and fell asleep.

LATE THAT NIGHT

Jack was reading in bed , waiting for Elizabeth to come in from tucking the kids in, but he couldn't concentrate. He was restless and his leg ached and he wished everything was the way it used to be.

Elizabeth walked in and looked to see if he was sleeping. "Hey."

"Hey." He swung his legs over and hung his head.

"Are you in pain, sweetie?"

"Yeah and I can't relax." He grabbed his cane and stood up, deciding to go sit downstairs by the fire.

"Do you need help?"

"No, you sleep. I'll go slow."

"Honey, I don't mind…"

"Elizabeth, I said no. I need some quiet. Let me be," he grumbled.

"Fine." He rarely took that tone, but he did seem to get irritated more quickly since his injury. He probably felt like he couldn't do anything alone and she understood how that could get on his nerves.

Jack made his way downstairs, determined not to fall, to make it without anyone's help. As he got closer to the couch, he heard voices on the porch. Probably Caleb and Amy, he thought with a smile. As long as he heard voices, he knew they weren't getting too affectionate and so he wouldn't worry.

ON THE PORCH

"If you tell me to stay here, I will."

"Caleb, I won't do that."

"Why?"

"Because maybe your Ma is right."

"About what?"

"Maybe we're going too fast. Maybe going to Hope Valley will be good for us, to be apart."

He stepped away from her and walked towards the railing. "You feel that way? We're going too fast?"

"I don't know. You said yourself that we can't get married for a long time."

"I know, but three months apart seems like forever. "

"Yeah, but your Ma set up an internship for me with Dr. Turner for the summer. It will go by faster that way. She also wants me to be involved with the birth of her baby." She took his hand. "I'm excited Caleb. This can be my start."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "You'll wait for me, Amy?"

"Wait for you?"

"Yeah, you're not going to go and fall in love with someone else while I'm gone, right?"

"Caleb, I know you must be kidding, so I will play along. As long as you promise not to meet someone and fall in love in Hope Valley, I promise to love only you for the rest of my life."

"Deal," he said with a chuckle.

Jack opened the door for a moment. "Sorry kids. It's getting late. Amy needs to go."

"Ok, sorry Mr. Thornton. Good night, Caleb." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you back."

Jack walked in the door and put another piece of wood on the fire and then lounged on the couch.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't get comfortable. So I came down here."

"Where's Ma?"

"In bed, I imagine."

"Ok, that's strange. I guess, goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Can you turn the lamps off on your way up?"

"Sure, Dad." He walked in the kitchen, baffled. His parents never slept apart unless they were fighting and that didn't happen very often. Usually they made up before it lasted very long.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth made breakfast and ran to get dressed for school. "Five minutes, then we leave, everyone."

"Yes Mama!" she heard from multiple children.

Elizabeth stepped into her room, pausing when she saw Jack, and then started getting ready. The first dress wouldn't button because of her tummy. The second skirt was too tight too. "Shoot!" she cried in frustration. On the third try, she was successful. She would go to the store later and see what she could order in the way of pregnancy clothes.

Jack gazed at his wife, her body showing the life growing inside. The life they created together.

"What Jack?" She looked down at the dress. "Does it look bad? I don't know what else I have to wear. This is so frustrating." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, you look fine. In fact," he said as he slowly walked over to her, "You look beautiful."

"I doubt that."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"No." She looked into his eyes, still unsure.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for last night. Forgive me?"

"Of course." She gave him a small smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly and then back away slightly. "I need to go, or we'll be late for school."

"Ok. I'll see you after." She nodded and left the room.

He heard Elizabeth call for the kids and then all of them ran down the stairs, except Carlie, who was staying with him. "Daddy?" She whispered as she peeked in the door.

"Hi, baby." He smiled at his beautiful little girl, her light brown hair, like his. Her blue eyes, like Elizabeth. She had straight hair, unlike all her siblings who had been blessed with Elizabeth's curls. "You can come in. Do you want to cuddle with me?"

She smiled and climbed up, nodding.

"Good, cause I don't feel like getting up yet."

"Are you happy today, Daddy?" she asked as she leaned against his chest.

"I'm happy you get to stay with me today." She seemed pleased with his response so that's all he offered.

They both fell asleep until Charlotte came and woke them up. "Good morning," she called from downstairs. When she didn't get a response, she came up to find them. "Jack?"

He rolled over and looked at her. "Hi, Ma."

"Hi, Gamma!" Carlie sat up and waved.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you two just now getting up?"

"Yep, we fell asleep. How come you're here?" Carlie asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."

"No, Ma. I can take care of my own daughter," Jack responded, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I know. I can take care of my son too."

"She's five. I'm thirty five."

"I'm aware of how old you are. However lately you've been acting much younger." She gave him a look that conveyed she didn't want anymore sass from him, so he was quiet.

"Carlie, did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, Gamma. Not Daddy though."

"Let's go make him some food, then."

"Don't trouble yourself. I'm not hungry."

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," she said, ignoring his statement.

AT THE SCHOOL

"Ok, class. Before we get started, Caleb wants to tell you about an idea he had." She gestured for him to come up to the front.

He walked up and stood in front of his classmates. "I was thinking, some of us might want to go to college after we graduate or some sort of school but we might not be able to afford it. I spoke with my parents and my grandparents and we have set up a scholarship in my grandfather's name."

Amy was stunned. She was certain he was doing this to help her, but it would help others too.

"What's a scholarship, Caleb?" Nate asked.

"Well, it's a way to help pay for school. The top two graduating students each year, that write an essay and are chosen, will be given one year of college, free."

Amy couldn't help her tears. She stood up and rushed out of the room, needing to be alone.


	29. Chapter 29 - Changes

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton. I just need a moment."

"Ok, sweetie. Take you're time."

Caleb looked up as his mom walked back in. She nodded, conveying everything was fine, so he tried to concentrate on his work again, but he couldn't. He really hoped she wasn't upset, but instead realized he had set it up for her, because he wanted to support her, because he loved her. She meant the world to him and he wanted to give her everything he could so she would be happy.

Amy walked back in, sitting back down next to him, their knees touching. He took that to mean she wasn't angry, so he started to relax and concentrate on his work again.

AT LUNCH

All the kids filed out except for Amy and Caleb. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Caleb."

"For what?" he teased, knowing very well what she meant.

"You are so sweet to me, and I appreciate it."

"I love you and I want you to be able to do whatever you want."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Elizabeth watched from her desk. She had been concerned that Amy would be angry, but obviously she wasn't. They were becoming quite attached to each other and it was sweet to watch. She just wished they weren't moving so fast.

AFTER SCHOOL

Elizabeth took the kids to the boarding house and then walked to the store. "Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hey Travis. How are you today?"

"Just fine. What can I do for you?"

"I need to order some things."

"Ok, like what?"

"Clothes. I need to order a few dresses and skirts, due to my expanding tummy. I got rid of all of my old things after Carlie and now I wish I hadn't."

"Oh Congratulations, Elizabeth! I have an idea though. My sister, Penny? She is a great seamstress. I'm sure you can save money by having her do the work instead of ordering."

"Oh good, but she doesn't live here, does she?"

"Yeah, she and her son, Mark, just moved to town. She could really use the business."

"Great! Where is she staying?"

"Above the store. She's home now if you want to go speak with her."

"Thank you, Travis. I will."

UPSTAIRS

Elizabeth knocked on the door to the apartment. After a moment, the door opened an inch. Elizabeth looked down and saw a little person, she assumed was Mark, staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Is your Mama here?"

"Mark? I told you not to open the door without me," the voice said. "Can I help you?"

Elizabeth smiled at the woman. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thornton. Travis sent me up."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"He said you're a seamstress and I need some work done."

"Oh, ok. Yes, please come in." She opened the door wider and welcomed Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. I haven't completely unpacked yet and I haven't been feeling my best so…"

"Would you like me to come back?"

"No, its ok. I'd be happy to help you."

"I appreciate it. I'm pregnant as you can see, and I got rid of my pregnancy clothes after my youngest was born."

"Yes, well, things happen. Plans change, even if we don't want them to." She turned away from Elizabeth to find her measuring tape and a piece of paper.

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"You could say that. Um, I'm going to measure you so I can get started."

"Mama? I'm hungry," Mark said with a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Just give me a few moments, Mark. I'm helping Mrs. Thornton."

"Its ok, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, yes."

AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth and the kids returned home about an hour later. Jack was laying on the couch with Carlie next to him, asleep.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he whispered when he opened his eyes.

"Hi," she said, coming over to kiss him hello.

"How was your day?"

"Long but good. I'm going to start dinner."

"I already did. There's a roast chicken in the oven."

"Thank you."

"You're a little late."

"Yeah, I went to see about getting some new clothes. I only have a few things that fit me."

"Ok." He had a look on his face, one she couldn't read.

"What, Jack?"

He picked Carlie up and held her and then grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Come sit with me." She sat down and looked at him. "I miss you, Elizabeth. I know I haven't been easy to live with lately, but.." She touch his lips to stop him.

"I miss you too." She looked in his eyes, seeing all that he had been through in the last six weeks. The pain and sadness and frustration. But she could also see his love, even though he didn't show it as often as before. She moved closer, placing her hand on his cheek. She leaned forward, her forehead on his, tears escaping her eyes. "I love you," she whispered as her lips met his, craving his attention.

"Mama! Can we have a snack?" Drew asked as he and Will ran in the room, causing Elizabeth to stop kissing Jack rather abruptly.

"Yes, boys. I'll be there in a moment." They ran out and Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll be right back." She kissed him again, taking the still sleeping Carlie from him. Caleb walked in the door, just in time to see Elizabeth carrying Carlie.

"I'll take her, Ma. I'll put her in bed."

"Thanks, Sweetie." She gave her over to Caleb and then went to see Will and Drew.

"Boys, do you want some milk?"

"And cookies?"

"No, no cookies before dinner. How about some crackers and fruit?"

"Ok," they said together.

She turned and started fixing their snack when she felt Jack step up behind her, his hands on her tummy, his lips on her neck, giving her butterflies. "Jack, I'm trying to do something here.."

"So am I." He sighed, kissing her ear. "I think we should take a bath later," he whispered in her ear. "What do you think?"

She turned and kissed him again, unable to stop herself, even though she was well aware of the boys in the room.

"Mama? Is our snack ready?" She pulled away from Jack, her eyes still focused on him as she spoke.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled and kissed his cheek as she walked past.

IN THE MORNING

Elizabeth woke up, smiling. She and Jack had talked at length the night before about his depression and what he wanted to do, now that he couldn't be a Mountie. They talked about Caleb and Amy and about the new baby. They decided they would stay in Harris Town even though they weren't required to. They had made a nice life there. There were many friends and family, and moving their family of eight back to Hope Valley would take a lot of time and energy that neither of them had.

Jack revealed that he was so scared of not being needed and not having a purpose that he had let it overtake his life. He promised to try to tell her when he was feeling overwhelmed or lost so she could help him through it and she said she would be more patient with him.

"Morning, babe," he whispered, tickling her neck with his lips.

"Morning, Love." She turned over and kissed him. "I'm so happy to see you smile, Sweetheart."

"Thank you for last night, for listening to me. I'm so glad I have you."

"I'm always here." She rubbed her tummy, feeling the long awaited butterflies that the baby made deep inside.

"The baby?" She nodded and snuggled in closer to his chest.

"Don't you need to get up for school?" he asked.

"Its not Saturday?"

"No, sorry babe. It's Tuesday." She groaned, letting out her best whine, modeled after the kids.

"Five more minutes?" She held on tighter, burying her head in his neck. "I could cancel school for today," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Ok, sure. You can stay right here, with me, all day. I'm good with that." Just as he tilted her chin to kiss her, they heard, "Mama? We're hungry."

"Ok, Drew. I'll be down in a moment." She sat up and sighed. "Are you sure it's not Saturday?"

"Yes, Dear. Time to get up."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Jack? You here?" Bill yelled as he walked in the house.

"Yeah, Pop. In the kitchen."

"Jack, I have two telegrams for you."

"Hi, Papa!" Carlie said when he walked in the room.

"Hi, sweetie." Bill picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Don't you look pretty today."

"Thank you, Papa."

Jack sat down and read them. "What do they say, Jack?"

"The first one is my official notice that I'm no longer a Mountie. They say they will send another correspondence about my pay. The second is letting me know they are sending Constable Richards to replace me in the next week."

"Are you ok with this?"

"I don't have a choice. I can't continue my job. That's all there is to it." Jack stood up, tossed the telegrams on the table and walked off.

"Papa, is Daddy mad?"

"Maybe a little. He'll be ok."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Now why on earth would he be mad at you, sweet girl?"

"Because I spilled my milk all over the table. I didn't mean to."

"Carlie Grace, listen. Your Daddy would never be mad at you for that."

"Ok, Papa. I'm gonna go see him. He says that I always make him feel better." Bill chuckled at his youngest granddaughter as she scampered off to find her Daddy.

THE AVERY HOUSE

"Maggie? Are you here?" Kevin asked as he walked in the kitchen. Since she wasn't there, he thought of the cellar. He walked out the door and down the stairs. "Maggie?"

"Kevin! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, can you carry these to the kitchen for me? We had a couple check in today, newlyweds I think, and I promised I would make them dinner, but I was out of vegetables upstairs." She followed him up the stairs to the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner?" Kevin had been staying on his new property most nights, while still keeping his room at the boarding house. "Kevin?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, yes, I'll stay, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." She looked at him, realizing he had never told her what he wanted to talk about. "Kevin?"

"Hm?" He was lost in her eyes for a moment.

"You said you need to talk to me."

"Right. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, would you have dinner with me?"

"Yes, just come by at six and we'll eat dinner."

"No, I mean out. At the restaurant."

"Oh. I would need to let Charlotte know I wouldn't be here to cook for the guests."

"I already asked her, Maggie. She said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, ok." He was acting strangely. Was he just nervous about going out alone with her? They'd had dinner plenty of times, but only at the boarding house. Never out anywhere else. She considered them good friends, so why was he nervous?

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER

Maggie placed the pot roast, potatoes, and green beans on the table for the guests. "Would anyone like coffee?"

"Yes, please," the young Mr. Campbell answered. She poured his coffee.

"Mrs. Campbell? Would you like coffee?"

"Um, no ma'am. Do you have tea?"

"Yes, I will brew some for you." Kevin watched Maggie flit around the kitchen, not taking the time to even take a bite of her own food. She worked harder than any woman he had ever known. That's why he asked her out to dinner, so she wouldn't need to cook for a change, she could be waited on. That and he wanted to be alone with her.

After dinner was done, Maggie washed the dishes and Kevin noticed she still hadn't eaten.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I guess, a bit. I'll eat later."

Kevin stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands out of the soapy water and gently drying them.

Maggie looked up into his kind, beautiful grey eyes and lost her resolve to take things slow. She was attracted to this wonderful man, very attracted. He was gentle and he cared about her, always worrying about her and making sure she took care of herself. She had never had that before.

Kevin stared down at Maggie, still holding her hands. "I'll do the dishes. You eat."

"No, I…"

"Please? You deserve to have someone take care of you for a change."

"But this is my job, Kevin."

"I know, but just humor me."

AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

Diana sighed as she sat down next to her husband on the couch. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"Tired, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. "After this, one baby at a time please."

"Whatever you say, Dee." He chuckled, moving his hand up to her hair, gently running his fingers through it.

"That feels nice," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

One of the babies started crying, it sounded like Evie. "Dee, I think Evie needs you," he whispered in her ear.

"Can you get her please? She's not hungry."

"Ok." He gently moved Dee off of him, laid her down and then ran upstairs to see what was wrong with the baby.

Brandon walked in the room to two crying babies. "Hey guys. Daddy's here." He picked up Evie who was the most upset and then used his other arm to scoop up Ethan. "Shhh," he said as he walked them around the room, bouncing until they quieted. He then sat down in the rocking chair and rocked until they were sleeping again.

He kept rocking, his thoughts moving to his lovely wife. Some days he wondered if the twins and Nate and the house were all too much for her, but she seemed happy even though she was tired. They hadn't had a serious conversation or time alone in the two months since the babies were born and he missed her desperately. He hadn't mentioned anything because it never seemed like the right time and he didn't want to push her, but they needed time together. He would figure something out.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack and Carlie waved goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Hey sweet pea? I'm going to take you to Gamma's today at lunch so I can go see Mama."

"Ok, Daddy." He loved how agreeable she always was, and yet opinionated and stubborn too, just like Elizabeth.

"Thank you," he said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy, you could pick Mama some flowers. There's tons in the meadow."

"Good idea, Carlie. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to leave." He chuckled, not bothering to explain his rhetorical question.

"Thank goodness for that."

A few hours later, Jack and Carlie walked to the meadow briefly, picked flowers, and then they went to the boarding house.

"We're here, Gamma!" Carlie announced when they walked in the door.

"Hi, baby girl. I missed you." Charlotte walked in and kissed Jack and then picked Carlie up. "Good to see you, Jack."

"You too, Ma. I was wondering if I could leave Carlie here while I head to the school?"

"Sure. Wanna help bake cookies?" she asked Carlie.

"Yes!" Carlie said excitedly.

"I'll be back soon. Thanks Ma."

Jack walked slowly to the restaurant to pick up food for them and then walked to the school just in time for lunch. He walked in as Caleb and Amy walked out.

"Hey kids."

"Hey Dad."

"Hi, Mr. Thornton."

Jack shut the door and smiled at his wife. "Hi, Honey."

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Carlie?"

"I knew I forgot something," he teased.

"Very funny."

"I brought lunch for my beautiful wife."

"Thank you! This is a good surprise." She walked up and kissed his cheek.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, Jack. What's the occasion?"

"Because I love you."

She took the picnic basket from his hand, setting it on the seat, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

"Honey, let's sit down." He sat slowly, wincing slightly at the shooting pain he felt. "I got a telegram yesterday, well, two."

"I know."

"You do?"

"You left them on the table. I didn't read them, but since you never told me about them, I figured you didn't want to talk about them."

"The first one confirmed that I was being let go from the Mounties. Apparently, because I was hurt while working, I will get some sort of pay for the rest of my life. Not sure how much yet."

She nodded and took a bite of her lunch. She could tell he was still struggling with not doing what he thought he was meant to do. He once told her it was "my calling" just like teaching was hers. "What did the second one say?"

"That Constable Michael Richards is coming to officially relieve me of my duties and take over."

"Michael Richards. Do you know anything about him?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, we went to the Academy together. He was a great friend and we lost touch when I moved to Hope Valley, or Coal Valley. Haven't talked to him in fourteen years."

"Well, at least you know the town can trust him and we are in good hands."

That fact did help. It would be good to see his friend again.

AVERY HOUSE

Maggie walked down the stairs, her nerves threatening to make her change her mind. She was nervous because the safety of being just friends with Kevin Thomas, was slipping away. Now, with this dinner, their first date, they would be propelled into a different relationship, one that, if it didn't work out, could terminate their friendship. She didn't want to lose him, so this had to work. She took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

"Maggie! You look beautiful tonight," Charlotte said.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. I haven't dated anyone in a very long time. I don't know if I know how to do this anymore."

"Maggie," she said, patting her arm reassuringly. "You and Kevin are good friends already. You know how to be with each other. Just relax and enjoy your evening."

"If I mess this up, I'll lose him." She was getting more scared with every minute that passed.

"You won't. Just see what happens." She nodded at Maggie. "Trust him and yourself to make it work."

Maggie smiled and then jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, touched her hair, making sure it was in place, and then walked to the door.

When she opened it, there he was. More handsome than she had ever seen him. His grey suit, a wonderful contrast to his dark hair. His collar was open on his shirt, giving him a less formal appearance, which relaxed her somehow. He smiled and stared at her.

"Maggie, you look lovely. Perfectly lovely." He stepped forward, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She smiled back, blushing slightly. "Shall we go?" she asked. All of the sudden, her nerves relaxed and she was ready.

He offered his hand for her to hold, which she accepted. As they walked in the cool evening air, she allowed herself to breathe, to just enjoy herself, as Charlotte suggested. They walked past the Thorntons home, waving to Caleb and Amy sitting on the bench on the porch, hand in hand.

"They seem close, yes?" he asked.

"They grew up together. When we came to town, Amy was nine and Caleb was eight. They both needed a friend terribly. Amy, because she had never had a friend really, and Caleb, because there were no other children in town."

"They needed each other."

"Yes, so it seemed inevitable that they would be close. Honestly, I can't think of a better boyfriend for her."

"But….?"

"They are moving fast. Too fast, I fear. I don't want her to end up like Andrea, pregnant at sixteen, forced to marry before she's ready."

"Is it really fair to compare the situations? Andrea and Amy are very different from what you've said."

"I suppose it's not fair."

"Have you spoken to her about your concerns?"

"No. I haven't." He squeezed her hand and looked away, sensing her sadness from his comment.

"Maggie, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I want us to have a good time tonight."

"Me too. Let's just talk about something else."

The rest of the night went well. They spoke of his family, his daughter, Ruby, who passed away when she was a baby and his wife, Helen, who died shortly after, from what he thought was a broken heart. It was over twenty years before and he had never married again.

"I'm sure you have seen other women since then, right?" She didn't know if she really wanted to know, but the question slipped out.

"No. I never did, or even wanted to, until now. I never found anyone that I wanted to get to know." He grabbed her hand again. "Maggie, I'm so grateful for your friendship."

"So am I, Kevin. I was scared that if we moved forward, I would lose you if this didn't work out."

"You will never lose me, Maggie."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Thomas." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight of the room.

"I'm sure of how I feel."

"How's that?" She couldn't believe she had just asked that question. "I'm sorry. That was too forward."

"I don't mind, but I'm going to save the answer for a different night."

"Ok," she said quietly. She was disappointed but she hid it behind her smile.

Later, when they walked home, she realized she wanted him to say how he felt, but she would wait for him to bring it up. When they walked up to the porch of the boarding house she didn't want the evening to end. He stood just outside the door, however, when she walked inside. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I didn't want to assume that would be ok."

She reached for his hand, smiling. "I'll make some peppermint tea," she suggested.

"My favorite," he said, winking.

"Whatever you say, Kev." He sat on the couch in the parlor, by the fire, and waited for her.

Amy walked in while he was waiting. "Mr. Thomas," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Amy. Just getting in?"

"Yes, I ate dinner with Caleb's family."

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, thank you." Maggie walked in with their tea. "Hi, Mama."

"Hi. Are you just getting in?"

"Yes ma'am. Elizabeth said to let you know she will be by tomorrow for tea."

"Thank you." Maggie handed Kevin's tea to him, her fingers brushing his.

"Goodnight, Mama, Mr. Thomas." She could tell they were still on their date and she didn't want to intrude.

"Oh, Amy, you don't have to leave," Kevin offered.

"Its ok. I'm tired anyway. See you in the morning, Mama."

"Ok, sweetie."

Maggie sat down next to Kevin, taking a sip of her tea. She looked at him, realizing he was staring back. "What?"

"You look beautiful sitting there."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, taking another sip. He looked at her as if he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. He just looked and then laced his fingers together with hers. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel? You said you wanted to tell me another time, but I…I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." She started to stand up but he still held her hand.

"I didn't want to go too fast. I promised I would make sure you trusted me first."

"I do. I know you would never do what Adam did." He lifted her hand to his lips, his eyes meeting hers as he kissed her hand gently.

"I wouldn't, ever."

"I know."

"I care, very deeply about you, Maggie. You're my best friend and I want you in my life, always." Her breathing quickened as their eyes remained focused on each other. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes, relieved and happy that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. She wasn't going to lose him, she was sure now. She never thought she would find someone to love, but somehow it had happened.

When she leaned back slightly, he shifted, moving his mouth from her cheek to her soft, warm lips, in the most mesmerizing kiss she had ever experienced. It confused her and thrilled her at the same time. She needed to take a breath, but at the same time, didn't want it to end.

He pulled back slightly and then kissed her again, quickly. "I need to go," he whispered, their faces still mere centimeters apart. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I've been waiting to do that for so long and it was so worth the wait."

"It was," she agreed with a laugh, completely happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	30. Chapter 30 - Making Time

It was Saturday. Elizabeth had some free time so she was headed with Bug to see Di and the twins. Bug and Nate would play and Elizabeth and Di could catch up. It had been much too long.

Bug knocked on the door and they waited. Nate opened the door and smiled. "Hi! Mrs. Thornton, Mama says to go on upstairs. She's feeding the babies."

"Thanks, Nate." He grabbed Bug's hand and they ran off to play in a playhouse Brandon had built for him in a tree, of all things. Elizabeth shut the door and followed the sound of babies crying.

"Di?"

"Elizabeth, come on in." Elizabeth smiled as she watched Di get the twins settled eating, remembering her own difficulties seven years before. "Ok, now that it's quiet, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you?"

"Oh, overwhelmed, tired, missing Brandon." Elizabeth nodded, letting her friend get off her chest whatever she needed to say. "I just feel like there isn't enough of me to go around."

"Believe me, I know what you're feeling."

"Elizabeth, how did you and Jack find time to be alone? I know it's a personal question, so I understand if you don't want to answer."

"Its ok. Just between us, we still find it difficult to find time to be alone. The kids are older but there's six of them." She rubbed her tummy. "Almost seven. With new babies, dependent on you for food every couple of hours, it's harder. You just have to plan time. Jack would have Charlotte and Bill come over right after I fed the babies and then we would leave the house until the next feeding. Take a walk, have desert, go to the jail."

"Wow, a romantic night in jail," she teased.

"It was actually." They both laughed, scaring the babies, making them laugh more.

Elizabeth stayed for a few hours, giving her more hints including a few that Di decided she would implement as soon as possible.

LUNCHTIME AT THE AVERY HOUSE

Maggie turned when she heard footsteps behind her, expecting to see Kevin, but instead it was Charlotte. It had been two weeks since their first date and Kevin came everyday for breakfast, wanting his favorite, which was whatever she made that day. He hadn't shown up today though. She was not wanting to worry, and she couldn't think of why he would be delayed, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Charlotte? Would you mind if I stepped out for lunch?"

"Sure thing. We don't have any guests until tomorrow, so take your time."

"Thank you." Maggie put a basket of food together of Kevin's "favorite" foods and walked out the door. She knew he must be at his new property and it was a long mile walk, but she needed to see him.

Once she arrived and she didn't see him right away, her heart sank. "Kevin?" she called as she walked toward the barn and house he was building. "Kev? Are you here?" She heard pounding, so she walked inside the barn and found him building stalls. She knew he wanted at least four horses, not to mention his herd of cattle and chickens. He was doing a nice job on the barn. It appeared to be almost finished.

"Kevin?" she shouted, trying to be heard above the rhythmic pounding. He finally heard her and turned around.

"Oh, Mags! I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you." He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her cheek.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the barn.

"I don't know a lot about barns, but it seems sturdy."

"Yes, I hope so." He chuckled.

"I missed you for breakfast."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was working on getting these stalls finished and I lost track of time." He looked at her expression and realized what she had felt. "You were worried?" He took the basket out of her hand and set it down. Then he hugged her, completely enveloping her in his arms. "I'm glad you came by. I'm sorry if I worried you."

She sighed, closing her eyes, reveling in his comfort, wrapping her arms tighter around his back. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Is everything ok?" She nodded, just happy to be with him.

Then it hit her. She loved him. Plain and simple. He was the one she longed to see and talk to. He was kind and thoughtful and always made her feel like she was the most important. He was unbelievably handsome, making butterflies appear in her stomach and her cheeks blush whenever he looked at her. What a wonderful thing to experience after all they had both been through in their lives.

"Mags? What are you smiling about?" he asked with a laugh, his fingers touching her cheek.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"That I love you."

"I love you too, Maggie." He said it so easily, like he had just been waiting for her to say it.

"You do?"

"I do. Very much." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Does this mean we don't have to go slow anymore?"

She laughed and looked at him. "Yeah. That's what that means."

"Good. I have something to show you." He took her hand and led her to the layout of the house, which was only walls at this point, but he said he had designed it with her in mind.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I knew that someday, you would live here too and I wanted you to have everything, Mags." He had obviously been in love with her for awhile, because he had been building the house for at least the last two months.

"Did I mention that I love you, Kevin Thomas? Because I do."

"Yeah you mentioned it." He sighed as his lips covered hers for a moment. "Marry me?" he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss slightly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Yes. Of course I will." After another breath-stealing kiss, she suggested they eat the lunch she brought.

He took a small board and made a makeshift table over a couple barrels. "I brought chicken sandwiches."

"Oh, my favorite!"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I also brought strawberries and some chocolate cake for dessert."

"Those are my favorites too! Thank you, Sweetheart." She smiled at him, and watched him eat, catching his eye, loving the tiny wrinkles that formed in the corners when he smiled. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I suppose I'll have a few strawberries."

"Here, have a bite of my sandwich too."

"Are you trying to take care of me, Kevin?"

"That's my job, as your husband, I think. I haven't been one for a very long time, but I'm pretty sure that's how it works."

"I'm not used to that, you know. I do think I'm supposed to take care of you though." She stood up and walked over to him, now the same height as him because he was still sitting. "Thank you, Kev." She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"For what?"

"For making me happy. I didn't know it was possible." She kissed him sweetly, bringing tears to both of their eyes. "I love you."

He held her tightly for a moment. "I love you too."

AN HOUR LATER, THE AVERY HOUSE

"Did you find Kevin?" Charlotte asked as she walked back in the kitchen with her basket.

"Yes. I did." She smiled as she turned to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"You seem really happy, Maggie."

"I am. Is Amy here?"

"No, she went on her walk with Caleb. I bet they will be back soon, though."

"Ok." She really wanted to tell Charlotte about his proposal but she knew she should tell Amy first, so she would wait.

AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

Dee laid down on the couch to close her eyes for a few minutes. She had just fed the twins and put them down for a nap. Then she started a roast for dinner and cleaned the kitchen. Now she would rest.

Brandon walked in a few moments later and smiled when he noticed Dee sleeping on the couch. "So beautiful," he thought to himself. He had just dropped Nate off with Travis and Leesa for the night, hoping to spend some time with Dee. He went into the kitchen to set things up. He put a lace tablecloth out and two candles he would light later. When he finished setting the table, he went to change clothes and check on the babies. The babies were still sleeping soundly, much to his relief, so he changed his clothes and then went down to see Dee.

She sat up and yawned. "Hey, you're up," he mentioned as he walked over to her.

"I thought I heard Ethan."

"They're asleep. You must have been dreaming."

"Where's Nate?"

"I took him to Travis and Leesa's to spend the night."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I thought we needed some time to ourselves tonight."

"Yes, we do." She looked closer at him. "You look nice. Clean shirt, wet hair, aftershave? Any ideas what we should do tonight?"

"Absolutely, starting with a nice, quiet, romantic dinner." He kissed her, slowly, distracting her from anything else she could have been thinking about.

"Um, it's going to be another hour before dinner is ready," she mentioned as she stood up and grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

"The babies are asleep too."

"Mmhmm."

THAT NIGHT, THE AVERY HOUSE

Maggie closed her eyes as she leaned against Kevin's chest. "Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"How long before you finish the house?"

"Probably should be done by fall. Why?"

"Just curious."

"We don't have to wait that long, you know. To get married. We can do it right this second if you want."

"I do, but I have to let Andrea know when it is. I want her here."

"Of course. You let me know what you pick and I will show up."

"You better." She leaned up and kissed his chin. "So if we don't wait, you would be ok with staying here?"

"Anywhere you are, my dear, I will be."

"A month. Andrea should be able to get here by then."

"Sounds perfect. It will be nice to meet her and Henry and the kids."

"I can't wait for them to meet you, Kev."

"I hope they like me."

"Of course they will. What's not to like? You're wonderful."

"Well, I feel like Amy might not like me much."

"She just needs time to get used to the idea of having a father again."

"I think I just need to earn her trust. I don't want to push her if she isn't ready."

THE THORNTON HOUSE

Caleb squeezed Amy's hand as they sat on the bench. She had been really quiet since she came over after supper. "Ames? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You are so quiet."

"My mom told me that she and Kevin are getting married."

"Oh really? That's great." He looked at her face and his excitement dropped. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know. It's fast."

"Mr. Thomas seems nice."

"Yeah."

"Don't you like him?"

"I don't really know him."

"Maybe you should try to talk to him. I don't think your mom would agree to marry him if she didn't trust him."

She nodded and stood up. "It's late. I should go."

"It's not that late."

"I need to go." She didn't want him to figure out what she was really thinking.

"Ames, what's really bothering you? Is it that she is getting married, or that you aren't?" How could he possibly have guessed that?

"We are young, Caleb." So she denied it. She was embarrassed to be jealous of her own mother's happiness.

"True. People get married young all the time, though. If we didn't have plans to go to college, we could get married in a year and a half."

"If our parents let us. I don't think they would, or at least not my Mom. Not after Andrea."

He pulled her into his arms, feeling her relax. "I want you to have everything you want Ames. If you want to be a midwife, I want that for you, because it will make you happy. I do want to marry you, but we need to wait. If we got married sooner, we would regret not going to college and reaching our dreams. I want us to be together and not have any regrets."

"Goodnight Caleb. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ames. You're not mad at me, right?"

"No, of course not." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you back."

THE CARLIN HOUSE, THE NEXT MORNING

Dee sipped her coffee while she stirred the eggs she was making for Brandon. When he walked in he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Morning. You look awfully handsome in that suit this morning."

"Thank you. I need to go get Nate and then head to church. Are you sure you won't come?"

"The babies are still too young. Say hi to everyone for me, ok?"

"I will. Love you." He kissed her goodbye and left, leaving her with his breakfast. She looked at the eggs and sighed. She couldn't stomach eggs when she was first pregnant, and now, they didn't look good at all. She hated to waste them, so she took a few bites and then tossed the rest.

Just as she decided to make herself some toast, Ethan squawked upstairs and then Evie joined in.

She sighed, wishing she could have gone to church if not for the sole purpose of getting some fresh air. "Maybe next week," she muttered to herself.

AT CHURCH

The Thornton family took up two pews all by themselves, even without Caleb, who always sat with Amy.

Elizabeth sat in one pew with a twin on either side of her and Carlie. Jack sat behind them with Bug and Emmy, so he could keep the boys in line by a tap on the shoulder or a flick on the ear if they were too fidgety or noisy. As was always the case, the twins were full of energy which they had trouble harnessing for the short hour that the minister was preaching.

Two minutes into the sermon Jack tapped Will on the shoulder to get him to sit still. He stopped for a few minutes but Drew was next to get the poke on the shoulder.

"Mama?" Carlie whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"What?"

"Potty." Elizabeth gave her a look, indicating that she should have gone before church started. "Please?" She squirmed on Elizabeth's lap, looking uncomfortable. Elizabeth sighed, set Carlie on the floor and walked out the door to the outhouse behind the church. When they came back in, Elizabeth sat down by Bug and Emmy because Jack had moved to sit next to the boys.

She peeked over Jack's shoulder and smiled, seeing Jack's right hand on Drew's knee and his left on Will's.

AFTER CHURCH

They climbed in the wagon to go home instead of heading to the stream for a picnic. "Aren't we going on our picnic, Mama?" Emmy asked.

"No, Em. We are going home."

"But why?"

"Apparently you all need a nap. So, instead of a picnic, we will eat at home and all take a nap."

"That's not fair!" Drew cried.

"Drew, you all fell asleep in church and it was just one hour. What I don't understand is how you all don't fall asleep in school and that is six hours long."

"Church is boring," Drew said.

"Yeah," Will agreed, as if that made everything better.

Will pouted and Drew continued to complain. "Boys, stop! We are going home."

After lunch everyone went upstairs to lay down, even Elizabeth. As she climbed into bed and shut her eyes, Jack slipped in behind her. "Tired, sweetie?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand, wrapping his arm around her tummy. "Love you."

"Love you too." He was quiet for a moment. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to take Bug and the boys fishing later. Do you mind?"

"No, that's fine. I'll take Carlie and Emmy to see your mom and Pop."

SIX WEEKS LATER

The rest of the spring went fast. Before Caleb knew it, the end of May had come and he only had a week before he left for Hope Valley. The closer it got, the more conflicted he felt. He missed his Grandma and Papa Jake and he couldn't wait to go see what had changed in the years since they left, but his heart was hurting when he thought of being without Amy for three months.

"Class dismissed," his Ma announced. "One thing though. Remember, tomorrow is graduation day for Amy, Patrick, and Gavin. We will also hand out the scholarship money to two of them. It's an exciting time in their lives and we will all be on our best behavior, right everyone?"

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton," the children said in unison.

"Ok, thank you. See you all tomorrow."

Elizabeth turned around and cleaned the chalk board, her hand supporting her lower back as she completed the task. She looked down and smiled as she received a strong kick to her side. "Easy in there. Isn't it time for a nap?" She rubbed her side and then turned as she heard footsteps.

"Jake? Oh my goodness. It's wonderful to see you. Is Mother here?"

"Yes, I'm here," she said as she walked in the classroom.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged her parents and burst into tears.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Nothing at all. Just so happy to see you. Both of you. It's been way too long." They hadn't visited in almost a year, even though they wrote letters twice a month, back and forth.

"How's Jack doing?" Grace asked, concern in her voice. Elizabeth had written about his struggles since his injury and how he had good days and bad days.

"Pretty good. He's been helping build a house for Kevin and Maggie. Seems like keeping busy is helping him."

THE THOMAS RANCH

"Jack, can you hand me that hammer?" Kevin asked from part way up the ladder. He was putting shingles on the roof, trying to get it done before the rain came in. It was getting darker by the moment.

Jack reached up, handing him the hammer and then went back to sanding down the front door. It was mind numbing work but it was work. He was grateful for the opportunity to help and the extra money, even though Elizabeth insisted they didn't need it. He felt like he was contributing to the well-being of their family and that was very important to him.

Jack looked up to the sky as a big fat raindrop hit his head. "Kevin, you need to get down. It's going to storm!"

"Only a few more shingles to go," he yelled back.

Next he heard thunder which meant there was also lightning close by. "Kevin, this is dangerous. Please come down. Your new wife doesn't want to lose another husband!"

Kevin looked at Jack and then realized his logic was very true. He and Maggie had married two weeks before with her children and grandchildren in attendance. Since then, they had gone out of town for a week and settled blissfully into newlywed life at the boarding house. He certainly didn't want to put his own life in jeopardy, just because of his stubbornness to finish the roof.

Another flash of lightning and a deafening roar of thunder brought Kevin to the ladder and off the roof in a hurry. He and Jack then rushed to the barn to wait out the storm.

THE AVERY HOUSE

Grace, Jake, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Bill and all the grandkids, except Caleb, were catching up in the parlor. "Where's Caleb, Beth?" Grace asked.

"I think he's with Amy," Elizabeth responded.

"I think he loves her, Gamma," Carlie informed Grace as she climbed up on Papa Jake's lap.

"Is that right, sweet pea?"

"Uh huh. I heard him say it."

"Carlie Grace, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know Mama, but I didn't mean it. I was just walking by them outside the school."

"Ok, as long as you didn't stand there and listen to them."

"No, I didn't, I promise." She laid her head against Jake's chest and yawned. "He said, "I love you, Ames." That's what he calls her, Papa. She said, "I love you back.""

"Ok, Love," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

Right then Caleb and Amy walked in hand in hand. "Hi, Caleb!" Carlie said with excitement.

"Hey Carlie, everyone." Grace stood and hugged Caleb and Amy, tears filling her eyes.

"Caleb Thornton. Look how tall you are!" Her hand lingered on his cheek. "So grown up." She looked at Amy. "You are so beautiful, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hunt," she responded, her cheeks turning pink.

"Nonsense, dear. Call me Grace."

"Yes, Grace." She smiled and squeezed Caleb's hand.

THAT NIGHT, THE PARLOR

Amy snuggled up to Caleb on the couch, enjoying the warmth of his arm around her shoulder and the fire. "What are you thinking, Caleb?"

"Just about my trip."

"Are you packed yet?"

"No, I still have a week." He found himself fighting his emotions, the closer it got to him leaving home.

Grace walked in the room, stopping when she saw the young couple on the couch. "Grandma?" Caleb said, seeing her standing there. "Come sit with us."

"That's ok. I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't. Come sit." He patted the cushion next to him. "I missed you, Grandma."

She sat down and grabbed his arm. "I missed you too. Are you looking forward to our trip to Hope Valley?"

"Yeah." He moved his arm from around Amy's shoulder and grabbed her fingers instead.

"Are you sure you want to stay the whole summer?" She could see his hesitation. "You can be honest."

He looked at her, a serious look on his face. "I'm only sure of one thing."

"What's that, Caleb?"

"That I'm not sure of anything." Grace chuckled, but she understood what he meant.

"That's part of growing up. Wanting one thing but having to do another. Being patient and not rushing things."

"Its so hard." He felt a tear slip free from his eye, so he quickly wiped it away.

"It is, I understand. It's also necessary to get through those things so we can move forward." He nodded. Amy leaned her head against his shoulder, reaching up and wiping another tear from his cheek.

She'd never seen Caleb cry before. He was her strength and had been since she met him. It was unnerving and difficult to see, but it made her love him even more. This summer was going to be very long and very lonely.


	31. Chapter 31 - A Heart Broken

A WEEK LATER

The next day he would leave her. For three long months. Her best friend, the one she loved more deeply than she thought was possible at her young age. What would she do without him, without hearing his voice everyday?

How could she get through her jealousy over her mother and Kevin's new marriage without him to reassure her? She started her internship with the doctor in a few days, but what if she hated it? What if she needed to talk to him about it? He was the one who understood her. Her mom didn't and she was so involved with Kevin that she didn't pay much attention anyway.

All these questions crowded in her head, confusing her and making her anxious. So anxious, she couldn't sleep.

She got up, pulled her robe on, slipped her slippers over her cold toes and walked down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. Warm milk or tea might help.

As she sipped her tea a few moments later, she played with her promise ring, remembering when he gave it to her. She was sure he was proposing, but scared at the same time. Then she was relieved at the same time, knowing marriage was not possible yet.

Then she thought of their goodbyes earlier on his parent's porch. She touched her lips, smiling, remembering his soft kisses, assuring her he loved her and would think of her everyday.

"Amy?" Amy looked up when she heard her name, tears streaming down her face.

"Hi, Charlotte." She wiped her cheeks and stood up to leave.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

She started to nod, but shook her head, staring at her cup.

Charlotte walked over, took her cup and set it down, then opened her arms to hold her. She needed a hug, from her own mother, but Charlotte was like her grandmother so she accepted it. "Is it Caleb?"

She knew Amy was hurting because he was leaving the next day, but she knew it would be good for them to be separated for a bit, even though neither of them understood why.

"Yes," she answered, her voice broken.

"Sweetie, the summer will go fast and then he'll be home before you know it."

She stepped back. "You don't understand." She put her cup in the sink and stared out at the darkness.

"I do. More than you know." She grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the parlor in front of the fire. She stirred the embers and added some wood. "Sit, dear. I have a story to tell you." Amy pulled her knees up and covered herself with a blanket. "Caleb doesn't know this story. Not many do, actually. I was barely older than you when I met Jack's father, Tom. He was a Mountie, much like Jack in personality. Kind, thoughtful, generous, loving. I loved him from the moment our lives crossed paths. My mother didn't support our relationship. She threatened to kick me out if I pursued him or allowed him to call on me."

"Why?"

"She was convinced he wasn't a good man. I was almost sixteen and he was older, with a dangerous job. I think maybe she thought she was losing me to him, when really she was pushing me out the door toward him."

Amy quickly said a prayer of thanks that her situation wasn't as bad as that. At least her mother wasn't like that. "What did you do?"

"For a month, I snuck out to see him late at night, knowing how much she would hate it if she found out. I didn't care though. I loved him very much and he made me feel safe. I knew that if she kicked me out, he would care for me, so the situation didn't seem hopeless because ultimately that's what I wanted anyway."

"Did she find out?"

"Yes, and she kicked me out. So, I gathered my belongings in a bag, and my money sock, and walked out the door, never looking back."

"You never saw her again?"

"No. I wrote to her after Tom and I married but never heard from her again. She died of cancer the next year."

"That's sad."

"Yes, but now I'm getting to the part of my story that applies. I married Tom at sixteen, and

got pregnant pretty much right away. I was alone a lot, Amy. His job took him away from me. He missed so much and I missed him with every piece of myself. However, as much as I missed him, when he came back, it was magical. He was my Tom. My wonderful, loving husband that I never regretted marrying for a moment. He gave me two sons who would have made him proud if he had lived to see them become the incredible men that they are."

"So, you're saying that I should be grateful and patient and that missing him will make me stronger? Those things may be true, but it doesn't help me feel differently. It's still breaking my heart." She still felt horrible pangs of jealousy whenever she saw Kevin and her mother together. She wanted that, and it seemed so far in the distance. She tried to avoid them, not wanting to see the looks they gave each other, or the touches.

"Amy, yes, you will be hurting, and it doesn't seem like it will be a good thing to be apart, but it will be. You must trust me. I know exactly what you're feeling and going through."

"Maybe, but I don't know how I will get through it. Good night Charlotte." She stood up and walked up the steps to her room, knowing sleep wouldn't come.

THE NEXT MORNING

Caleb got up early to milk the cows one last time. Bug would do it while he was gone, but today, it was still his job. After saying goodbye to Amy the night before, he felt more calm about leaving even though his feelings for her were as strong as ever. He slept maybe four hours, thoughts and worries running through his mind.

As he sat down on the bucket to milk Spot, he heard the door open. "Caleb?"

"Over here, Ames." He smiled up at her when she stepped next to him. "Its early."

"I know. I thought you might be in here." She put her hand on his shoulder and watched him work. A while later, he finished with Spot and stood, rubbing his back.

She looked at him and then hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave me, Caleb. I can't do this without you." She surprised herself and him in saying the words out loud. She had never told him not to go. She knew it was his decision and wasn't wanting to make it for him.

He pulled back and rested his hands on her face. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ames. I will write to you.."

"No, its not the same! I need you here. Please, Caleb." She was basically begging him. She was embarrassed that she was being so selfish, but she had to try.

"Ames, Shhh. I need to go. I've made arrangements to go and it's all settled. It will go by fast.."

"No, it won't. You don't believe that. My heart is breaking here, Caleb. I can't sit by and watch my mom and Kevin…maybe I can go with you?"

"Your internship starts tomorrow, Ames. It's your first step toward your dream."

"I don't want it anymore. My dream is with you," she cried, her head on his chest.

"You do want it, Ames. It's important to you, just like being a Mountie is important to me. Those dreams don't just disappear."

"Caleb, I can't do this.."

"Yes you can. You're so strong. If we get through this, when we get through this, we will be able to get through anything. I love you, so much. You believe that, don't you?"

She nodded, tears, rolling down her face. He kissed her, pulling her close. When they stepped apart a moment later, he kissed her forehead and then stepped back to milk Blackie.

"I can't meet you at the stage. I can't say goodbye again," she said as she walked to the door.

"I understand. I don't know if I can either."

She looked back one last time and then walked out the door.

TWO HOURS LATER, AT THE STAGE

Caleb looked around, hoping she would change her mind, but knowing she wouldn't. It was killing him too. She wasn't there. He would just need to go.

"Caleb, it's time, baby," Elizabeth told him. He kissed her cheek and hugged his Dad once more and then joined his grandparents in the stage.

As the stage drove past the boarding house, Amy watched from her window. She put her hand on the glass, hoping he would look up. He looked around, searching, but never saw her.

Eighty seven days. She would see him in eighty seven days. In the mean time, she would fight to focus on her internship and staying clear of her Mother and Kevin.

Amy walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and froze. "Sorry," she blurted as she backed out of the room. So much for staying clear.

"Amy! Don't leave. Please, sweetie," Maggie pleaded.

"I need to go to the store. I'll be back later." She ran out the front door and sat on the porch swing, her emotions rising to the surface, having no intention of going to the store.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Jack walked up and stood in front of her.

"What isn't wrong?"

"Did you and Caleb fight before he left? Is that why you weren't at the stage?"

"No. I couldn't say goodbye again. We did, twice already." Jack, being who he was, sensed that wasn't all that was on her mind.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course. Sorry."

Amy stared off in the distance as Jack sat down, his injured leg straight while his healthy leg pushed the swing gently. "Amy, I don't think I ever thanked you for traveling to Union City with Elizabeth while I was in the hospital."

"You don't need to. I knew Mrs. Thornton needed someone, and Caleb needed to stay here, so.."

"You helped her so much, and that helped me. She is a very strong woman, but she needs support during hard times, just like everyone else."

She caught his meaning. Jack was very good at reading people. "Caleb was my support. Now he's not here." She felt the tears fall, powerless to stop them.

"He's not the only support you have. What about your mom? And Kevin?"

"I can't go to them."

"Of course you can."

"No, Mr. Thornton. I cant. You don't understand. No one does. No one but Caleb."

"Tell me. Elizabeth says I'm a good listener, most of the time." She didn't know why but she just started talking.

"I can't be around them. It's too uncomfortable. I walk in the room and they very obviously don't want me there. They only pay attention to each other. I'm not welcome."

"What does Caleb think?"

"That I'm jealous. That I want what they have and that in my head, I'm the one that should be married."

"Do you agree?" She stood up and leaned against the porch railing.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure, or do you think that deep down you feel guilty because he's right?"

"It doesn't matter because this is my life. I'm stuck here, alone, and the person I love, my best friend, is gone for three months."

"I understand how you feel, except, for the last thirteen years, I've been on the other side, leaving the ones I love to deal with life without me."

"How did you get through it?"

"One day at a time. Each day brought me one day closer to home."

Amy walked up to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Thornton."

"Just remember, sweetie. You're not alone. Talk to your Mom and Kevin. Talk to my Mom or Elizabeth or me. We all love you." She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'll try."

ON THE STAGE

Caleb stared out the window as they drove closer to Hope Valley and farther away from everything and everyone he'd come to love in the past seven years. He had gone from lonely little boy to a tall, lanky teenager in love with his best friend. He felt guilty for leaving her now when he knew that she needed him. Of course, this would be what their life would be like, when he became a Mountie. He'd seen it many times with his parents and yet, through the hard times, their faith and love for each other only grew. That's what he wanted. That's what he would fight for.

"Caleb? Are you doing ok, Sweetheart?" Grace asked, concerned.

"Yes, Grandma. I'm ok," he responded with a forced smile. He wasn't . He was homesick already, but it would get better, wouldn't it?

"So what do you want to do when we get back to Hope Valley?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. It's been seven years since we left. I guess I want to see everything and everyone."

"Abigail made me promise to bring you by for a meal as soon as we get home. She said it had been five years since she has seen you and she misses her little Caleb. I guess she's in for a big surprise," Jake informed him with a chuckle.

"I guess so, Papa." He smiled and then stared out the window.

THAT EVENING, THE THORNTONS HOUSE

Carlie sat at the table and cried. She didn't want to eat.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he picked her up from her chair and set her on his lap.

"I want Caleb. When will he come home, Daddy?"

"It will be quite a while, Carlie. He's staying with Gamma and Papa Jake, remember?"

"Can't he come home? I don't want him to go away." She turned and cried against Jack's shoulder.

"He will be home around the time Mama has the baby and just in time for school to start."

Jack held her close and ate his dinner, offering her a bite, but she turned her head and fell asleep, tears staining her face.

Jack looked around and noticed everyone was quiet and pushing their food around. No one making eye contact. His children and wife were depressed. "Ok, everyone. Let's put the food away and go fishing."

"Its night time, Daddy," Emmy pointed out. "You can't catch fish at night."

"It's the best time, actually. Everything is quiet and fish have to eat supper, don't they?"

Drew giggled, apparently picturing fish eating supper.

"Bug, help me hitch the horses, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy." He looked around and their eyes were lit up, happy to be doing something fun, taking their mind off Caleb being gone.

Elizabeth watched her husband. Apparently he had seen the sadness at the dinner table and instead of being sad himself, he turned it into something fun. The old Jack was back. She had missed him terribly.

Everyone piled in the wagon with blankets and fishing poles and a thermos of hot chocolate. Elizabeth climbed up so she could drive, making Jack nervous, but he couldn't do it, so he sat in the back with the younger kids.

They drove for about ten minutes before they arrived at the stream. All the kids piled out and ran to the stream with their poles. Elizabeth turned around and slowly climbed down, Jack standing behind her in case she slipped. When she was safely on the ground he sighed in relief. "Nervous, Love?" she asked, teasing in her tone. She stepped closer and kissed his cheek.

"A bit. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, thank you for caring that much." She slipped her arms behind his back and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I know. I love you too." She looked at his face and recognized his sadness. "You miss Caleb?"

He nodded. "Its just weird not having him here." He grabbed her fingers and she grabbed a blanket and they walked over to the log by the stream to sit. "I know that next fall he will head to college, wherever that will be and then after that, the Academy, but I'm not ready for him to be all grown up."

"Me either," she sighed, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. He looked at her and grinned. "What, Jack?"

"Wanna fish? I'll let you put the worm on the line," he teased.

"I don't know why you insist on asking me that, when you know I won't touch a worm or that fishing pole."

"Because you give me the reaction I want. You get this look in your eyes and that combined with the sun setting and reflecting off the water, makes you look unbelievably beautiful sitting there."

She smiled and raised her chin to meet his lips in a long, slow kiss. "Mmmm. You taste good, Love. Peppermint. Do you have a lifetime supply of that hidden around the house?"

"You'll never know." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Mama look!" Drew said as he ran up to them. "I caught four so far! Will only caught two."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the fish smell, but smiled. "Good job, baby. Guess we're having fish for breakfast."

He ran back to his spot, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone again. "Oh, Sweetheart. I have a doctor appointment tomorrow morning. Can you stay with the kids?"

"Feeling ok?" He instantly got a worried expression on his face, putting his hand on her tummy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." She covered his hand with hers. "I'm getting older, sweetie. The doctor just wants to keep an eye on things."

"You're still young."

"Thank you, but as far as having babies, I'm on the older side."

"I told Kevin that I would help him on his house. He's working on painting the walls inside."

"Ok, that's fine. Mom and Pop can watch them for an hour."

THAT NIGHT, THE AVERY HOUSE

Amy spent her evening tucked away in her room. She decided she would write to Caleb, getting things off her chest.

Dear Caleb,

You left this morning and I already miss you terribly. I start my internship tomorrow and I am so nervous. I know what you would tell me if you were here. "You will do just fine, Ames." Maybe I will, but you seem to have more confidence in that than I ever will. What if I mess up, Caleb? What if this isn't what I'm supposed to do with my life? What if I'm supposed to just be your wife?

I'm lost here and I'm alone. Your dad told me I'm not alone and to talk to my Mom and Kevin, but he doesn't know how hard that would be for me. You know, Caleb. You know me better than anyone and I can't ask you to help me and hold my hand.

Eighty seven days until you come back to me. I don't know how to get through it, but I will try so hard to be the strong person you say I am.

I love you and I miss you,

Yours always,

Ames

THE NEXT MORNING, THE CLINIC

Amy opened the door to the clinic at eight o'clock, ready to start her first day. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew it would entail hard work, and she had made up her mind to do her best.

Dr. Turner walked in the room and smiled. "Right on time, Amy. That's a good way to start."

"Yes, doctor." She still stood by the door, unsure of what he expected her to do.

"Come in, come in. Let's get started." He handed her a book. It was thick and very heavy.

"Gray's Anatomy?"

"This will teach you all you need to know about human anatomy. A good book to start with if you are looking toward the medical field."

The bell on the door jingled, announcing a patient. "Mrs. Thornton! Come in."

"Hi, Dr. Turner. Hi Amy."

"Elizabeth. Are you sick?"

"No, sweetie. I'm here for the doctor to check me. Dr. Turner, I would like Amy to be fully involved with this pregnancy and birth."

"Its only her first day, Mrs. Thornton."

"Yes, sir, but I think it will be good practice, especially since I'm not aware of any other pregnant women in town right now."

"As you wish. Amy, Mrs. Thornton, let's begin your exam."

A half hour later, Elizabeth sat up on the exam table and buttoned her shirt. She was happy that everything seemed normal and Dr. Turner said the baby's heartbeat was strong and he or she was a good size. She was due September 12, but if her other pregnancies were any indication, she would probably give birth early.

Amy was excited. She had been able to feel Elizabeth's stomach, noticing where the baby's head was, feel it kick under her hand, and hear the heartbeat with the stethoscope. The doctor filled out the patient chart and had her take notes as to normal heartbeat pace, normal weight gain for the mother and how to calculate a due date.

As much as Amy had doubted it, she was positive now that this was her calling. She was meant to be a midwife. She couldn't wait to tell Caleb, even though it wouldn't be face to face.

HOPE VALLEY, LUNCHTIME

Caleb was ready to stretch his legs. He was ready to be home in Hope Valley. It still felt like home anyway, even after seven years. The stage stopped, Grace nudged Jake who was dozing next to her, and Caleb stepped down onto the street. He turned and smiled. It looked larger but the same.

"Caleb? Can you help me?" Grace asked.

"Sorry, Grandma. Yes." He reached up, grabbed her slim waist and lifted her down.

"Thank you, Caleb." She adjusted her dress and touched her hair.

"You look perfect, dear. As usual," Jake mentioned as he stepped down beside her. She blushed at his comment. "I'll wait for the bags, you head over to Abigail's." Grace grabbed Caleb's arm and they headed to lunch.

As they walked in, Abigail looked up but told them to have a seat, not recognizing Caleb at first.

"Caleb Thornton!? Is that you? Oh my goodness. You are a grown man. How did that happen?" She walked over and grabbed his face, kissing both cheeks and then hugging him.

"Aunt Abigail, it's been five years."

"Yes, I know, but I guess I never thought you'd be so grown up. Now I feel old."

"Sorry about that," he said with a laugh.

She shook her head and smiled. "Grace. Welcome home. How is everyone doing in Harris Town?"

"Healthy and happy, Abigail."

"Oh, that's good. I miss all of them so much. I think a visit might be in order. Maybe I'll go back with Caleb at the end of the summer, to meet the newest baby."

"That would be great Aunt Abigail. Ma would love to see you."

"Then it's settled." She looked up as Jake walked in. "Good to see you Jake. I'll get you some lunch."

BACK IN HARRIS TOWN, DINNER TIME

Elizabeth walked downstairs after a nap, expecting to hear children's voices in the kitchen, but it was very silent. The living room was dark too, but when she headed to the kitchen, she noticed a soft glow.

"Jack?" He turned and grinned when she walked in the room.

"Surprise, Sweetie. Happy Anniversary." The room looked beautiful, candles scattered about the room, lace tablecloth with crystal glasses and her china dishes set out. Jack pulled a roast chicken out of the oven and looked at her, waiting.

"I completely forgot," she whispered, covering her mouth as she said the words. "How could I have forgotten something so wonderful? I'm so sorry Jack."

"Its ok, babe. I know things have been crazy with school ending and the pregnancy and Caleb leaving."

"You're so wonderful. This is lovely." She walked over and hugged him. "Happy Anniversary."

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Twelve years, babe. Can you believe it?"

"Yes. Every single moment has been completely wonderful, because you were with me."

"Thank you for putting up with me, Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him gently. "Promise me…you'll never leave me." She leaned her forehead against his neck, enjoying his aftershave.

"I promise."

She sighed, as if she could finally believe him now. "Who has the kids?"

"Mom and Pop. Except for Em. She wanted to have a slumber party with Livy and Benjamin."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. She still felt badly she had forgotten their anniversary, even though Jack had tried his best to make her not feel that way. She stood up, wrapped her robe around her swollen tummy and smiled as the baby kicked.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, sleep in his voice.

"To make breakfast. When do the kids come home?"

"Not sure about Em but the rest, around lunch."

"Ok." She smiled and walked downstairs to make breakfast, knowing he would be down very soon.

As predicted he walked in the kitchen, walked up behind her, and kissed her cheek, not five minutes later. "I can cook if you want, Elizabeth."

"That's ok, Love. I thought since I forgot about our anniversary, I would cook for you since you cooked last night."

"Its fine, Sweetheart. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me. I've always remembered." He could tell she was berating herself over it.

"Hey, why does it bother you so much?" He turned her gently so he could see her face.

"After all that's happened, almost losing you again, I just don't want you to think that I take us for granted." He put his fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"I would never think that. For the last twelve years, you have shown me how much you value what we have over and over again."

"I do, Jack," she whispered. "Our family and you. You all mean more to me than I could ever explain."

"I don't doubt that, Elizabeth. Do you believe me?"

She nodded and turned to start breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I want you to stop worrying and relax. I'm going to cook."

"Jack, I just want to do this, ok? I want to do something for you." He looked at her and saw that she needed to do it, even though he thought it was unnecessary.

"Ok, baby. Biscuits and gravy?" She wiped her eyes and sighed. He kissed her cheek and left to milk the cows.

HOPE VALLEY, THE HUNT HOME

Caleb fixed himself some eggs and poured a glass of milk for breakfast. He wanted to go fishing by his old favorite spot where both of his grandfather's taught him to fish. He also needed to use the time to write to Amy. After he ate, he wrote a note to his grandparents and left the house.

As he walked out the door, down the steps, past the barn, and down the path toward the pond that he held very dear, he could only think of Amy and how badly he wanted to share that special place with her. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to take his peace, but he would fight it. One day, he would bring her there and he knew she would love it as much as he did.

When he finally arrived, he sat under the large oak that provided shade from the sun and the perfect place to say hello to his Love, even if it was only on paper.

DEAR AMES,

I'M MISSING YOU SO BADLY RIGHT NOW, TEARS ARE FIGHTING THEIR WAY DOWN MY CHEEKS. I WISH YOU WERE HERE, SITTING WITH ME UNDER MY TREE. ONE DAY, AMES, YOU WILL BE HERE TOO. I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL SHARE MY LOVE FOR THIS PLACE WITH YOU AS SOON AS I CAN.

THIS POND WAS CLOSE TO WHERE MY PARENTS SHARED THEIR FIRST KISS AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT AND I WANT YOU HERE.

I HOPE THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR INTERNSHIP HELPED YOU TO SEE WHERE YOU BELONG AND WHAT YOUR CALLING IS. YOU ARE SO SWEET AND KIND AND YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR OTHERS. YOU WILL BE A GIFTED MIDWIFE, AMES.

I MISSED YOU AT THE STAGE YESTERDAY. I HOPED YOU WOULD COME ANYWAY, BUT I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DIDN'T. MY HEART WAS BREAKING AS WE DROVE OUT OF TOWN, AND YET, I KNEW THIS WOULD BE GOOD FOR US, AS HARD AS IT IS FOR US TO ACCEPT.

I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU,

ALL MY LOVE,

CALEB


	32. Chapter 32 - Jealousy

The first week of Amy's internship flew by. She learned more than she thought possible from listening to Dr. Turner speak with patients and from reading the anatomy book he gave her. Her brain was like a sponge, soaking up the knowledge as fast as she could take it in.

Amy forced herself not to dwell on missing Caleb during the day. She didn't want anything to distract her, even though he was never completely out of her thoughts.

Everyday she mailed him a letter, detailing what she learned that day, and everyday, she asked Travis if she had received any mail in return, but had received nothing to this point.

Eighty more days. She could be strong, she needed to be, or she would be broken and that would ruin her concentration.

"Travis?"

"Yes! Amy, I have a letter for you. Hope Valley." She closed her eyes, blinking back tears.

"Thank you!" She grabbed it from his hand, replacing it with her newest letter to be sent out, and ran out the door to find a quiet place to read.

She was done at the clinic for the day, so she ran to the stream, anxious to read his words and imagine him writing them. She sat on the log they used to sit on every Saturday to talk, and ripped open the envelope.

She read the letter three times, devouring his words, and then hugged her knees to her chest and succumbed to tears. She loved hearing from him, but she missed him even more than before.

Amy walked to Elizabeth's house after her visit to the stream…she needed to talk to someone, and who better than someone who knew Caleb very well. As she knocked on the door and waited, she stood on the porch and took a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

"Amy!" Carlie exclaimed when she opened the door. "Did you come to play with me? I miss Caleb so much. When does he come home? Are you going to marry him? I hope you do…"

"Carlie Grace, not so many questions, baby girl," Elizabeth said as she walked in the room.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I do miss him, Mama."

"I know you do. We all do." She kissed the top of Carlie's head. "Hi, Amy. I'm glad you're here."

"Hi, Mrs. Thornton."

"I'm not your teacher anymore, sweetie. Call me Elizabeth."

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but I hoped we could talk?"

"You are absolutely not bothering me. Carlie? Can you go play with Emmy for a bit?"

"Yes, Mama."

Elizabeth looked at Amy, realizing how upset she looked. "Let's have some tea, ok?"

Amy nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and pulled out her letter.

"Did you get a letter from Caleb, sweetie?"

"Yes, I did."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but somehow, it made me miss him even more." Elizabeth sat down while she waiting for the water to boil.

"I understand. I felt the same whenever Jack left. It's hard at first, but then, it was a comfort because I knew he was safe."

Amy sat and stared at the letter. "I don't know if I am strong enough to do this."

"To do what?"

"Be with him."

"That sounds familiar," Elizabeth responded. "Jack and I almost broke up because I felt that way."

"You? You are the strongest woman I know. Why would you feel that way?"

"Thank you, but I have my moments of feeling weak, just like you. I was much younger than I am now and I was so scared of losing Jack that I let that get between us. I'm so glad he was patient with me and didn't give up."

"I'm scared, Elizabeth. What if he finds someone else in Hope Valley?"

"Amy, can I give you some advice?"

"Yes, please." She seemed so desperate, Elizabeth grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about what hasn't happened yet. It's dangerous to play that game. Caleb loves you, I can see it."

THAT EVENING, AVERY HOUSE

Amy stayed for dinner at the Thorntons and then wandered back to the boarding house to study. As she walked in, she heard her Mother laugh in the kitchen. She decided she should at least say hi, so she walked to the kitchen. "Mama?"

Maggie and Kevin stepped apart. "Hi, sweetie."

"Nevermind. I need to study."

"Amy! Please stop. I want to talk to you. I miss you." Amy sincerely doubted that to be the case.

"Please, can we sit?"

Amy pulled a chair out and sat, not making eye contact. Maggie and Kevin joined her at the table, immediately joining hands. "I can't do this, I need to go," Amy said suddenly, rushing ought of the room, out the door, and straight back to the Thorntons.

She ran up their steps and knocked. Jack answered the door.

"Amy? What's wrong?" He noted her tear stained cheeks, her red eyes.

"Can I stay here, please? Can I talk to Elizabeth?"

"Amy, come in." Jack opened the door wider, stepping back to let her in.

"Please, I need Elizabeth." She sat on the couch, staring at her hands.

"Ok, I'll get her for you."

Jack walked away to get Elizabeth leaving Amy to her doubts and worries.

When he walked in the bathroom, she was just starting to wash Carlie's hair in the tub. "Honey? Amy is here. She seems really upset and she said she needs you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be."

After about five minutes, Amy began second guessing herself.

"Amy, Sweetie? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she joined her on the couch.

"I can't stay there anymore. I just can't."

"Stay where? The boarding house?"

"Yes. Please Elizabeth."

"Amy, what happened?"

Amy went on to explain her jealousy over Kevin and Maggie's marriage, how she felt left out of everything, and she didn't feel comfortable having a father again.

"Honey, did you tell your Mother all of this?"

"No, I can't tell her. She wouldn't understand."

"I will go with you, but you have to tell her."

"Please, can I just live here? I can stay in Caleb's room and I won't be any trouble, I promise. I could help around here too. With you so close to having the baby and Mr. Thorntons limitations, I could really help."

Elizabeth could use her help and they did have an extra room. "Let's talk to your Ma ok?"

They looked up as someone knocked on the door. "That's probably her," Amy said quietly.

"Hi, Maggie. Come in."

"Is Amy here? I can't find her anywhere."

"Yes, she's here. In the living room." Maggie nodded and went to find her daughter and Elizabeth went to the kitchen.

"Amy Rose! You scared me half to death," Maggie said quietly. "Please don't just leave without telling me where you're going. It's like Andie all over again."

"Mama, I'm not Andie."

"I know."

"I wouldn't ever do the things she did."

"I know, I didn't mean that you were her. I'm sorry I said it that way. You just scared me."

"Honestly, Mama. I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone."

"Amy, I deserve more respect than that."

"I'm sorry, but you hardly even notice I'm around."

"Of course I do."

"No you don't. You and your husband are so wrapped up in each other to notice me at all."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you leave the second you see us. Maybe if you took the time to get to know him, you might want to be around us more."

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't need a father and it's too uncomfortable to be around you."

"What do you mean?" Amy looked at her and left the room, headed to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth I can't do this."

"Did you tell her what you told me?" Elizabeth sighed when she didn't answer. "Let's go talk to her."

They walked in the room, Elizabeth leading Amy by the hand. "Maggie, Amy needs to get some things off her chest."

"Ok. I'm listening."

Elizabeth squeezed her hand, prompting her to speak. "Mama, I don't feel comfortable around you and Kevin."

"You said that, but why?"

Amy couldn't form the words. She was very embarrassed that she was jealous of them.

"It's ok, just tell her," Elizabeth encouraged quietly.

"I miss Caleb and I'm…" She couldn't say it.

"You're jealous?" Maggie guessed.

"Yes. It hurts so much to see someone so happy, when I can't have the same thing. I'm sorry that I feel that way, but I do."

"Honey, you do have the same thing and you have plenty of time to enjoy it."

"He's gone, Mama. He's not here with me."

"No, but he will be. You just have to be patient."

Elizabeth stood up to leave, knowing they were doing just fine now. "Elizabeth, please stay," Amy begged.

"Amy, sweetheart, you are doing just fine now." She kissed the top of her head and left the room.

"Amy, let's go home now. We can talk more there. It's getting late and Elizabeth probably wants to get to bed."

"I can't go, Mama. I'm sorry. I can't live there."

"Sweetie…"

"I'm sorry, but I need space."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I can stay here, in Caleb's room. I can help Elizabeth and Mr. Thornton with whatever they need."

"You can't just invite yourself to stay in someone else's home. Your place is with me and your…with Kevin. You are too young to move away."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"Right now, you are fifteen and belong with me. Let's go."

As far as she was concerned, she was not going to lose another daughter. Maggie decided she was going to try to be more aware of how much affection she and Kevin showed in front of Amy. She didn't want her to be uncomfortable and she didn't want to lose her.

AT THE AVERY HOUSE

"Kev, we need to talk for a minute," Maggie whispered when she walked in their bedroom.

He rolled over and sat up, watching her walk over to him. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, she was at the Thornton's." She sat next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong Mags?" He touched her face briefly, unable to fathom what could be causing her to look so unhappy.

"Kev, she doesn't want to live with us anymore. I'm scared I'm losing her."

"Why doesn't she want to live with us?"

"She's jealous. She said that we make her uncomfortable."

"We can be more careful."

"Yes of course, but I feel like she's overreacting because Caleb is gone."

"Maybe, but I know if you went away for three months, or even three days, I would be lost. Love is a very strong, sometimes frustrating emotion." He smiled, kissing her softly.

"I don't know if she even knows what love is."

"She's young but her heart is big. I've seen her and Caleb together, and I know that what they are feeling is real. You were young when you married Adam, right?"

"Yeah, we saw how that worked out." She stood up and got ready for bed.

"Mags it wasn't because you were young. He was unable to control his temper and unfortunately you and Amy were there."

"I know what happened Kevin."

"Hey, I didn't mean you upset you. I was making a point."

"I know. So was I. I may lose her Kevin, like I lost Andie and I don't know if I can take it again."

"Don't borrow trouble, Sweetheart. They are two different girls."

Kevin walked downstairs the next morning to make coffee. Maggie was still asleep so he took the initiative. He walked in and surprisingly it was already made and Amy was at the table.

"Morning Amy." She looked up and nodded. He sat down across from her after pouring himself a cup.

"I didn't know you liked coffee," he said, attempting to find something in common.

She stood up and poured the rest down the sink, not answering him. "Have a good day, Kevin."

"Amy, wait. Can I speak with you?"

"There's not anything to say."

"I have some things to say. Please sit," he said, patiently. "Look I know what happened with your father…"

"Why are you even talking about him? He was a horrible man and he hurt us deeply."

"I'm making a point here. I know you don't trust me, but I would never hurt you or your mother like he did."

"We did just fine after he died and I don't need a father."

"I don't want to replace anyone. I want to be your friend and earn your trust. I hope you will give me a chance. I love your Mom, with all of my heart." She flinched and stood up.

"I love her too," she whispered as she left the room.

DEAR CALEB,

I wish you were here to tell me everything will be ok. I received your first letter and it made me miss you even more than I did before, and I didn't think that was possible. I talked to your mom and told her that I doubt myself about whether I'm strong enough to be a Mountie wife. She said that she felt the same way once and she was very grateful that your Dad was patient with her and didn't give up.

So I am asking for patience from you and for you not to give up on me. I'm so scared of everything that may happen in the future and I don't know that I will ever be a good wife to you. I don't even know if I am a good girlfriend anymore. I am so lost without you here to assure me that everything is as it should be.

I can't wait to see you. Seventy eight more days, Caleb.

I hope to see that pond with you someday. It sounds perfect and I would love to share it with you.

I love you,

Yours always,

Ames

AT THE THORNTON HOUSE

"Hey, sweetheart, are you getting up for church?" Jack asked, nudging Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to get up."

"I don't feel good, Jack. I think I'm going to stay home this morning."

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm just tired, I think. You can go with the kids if you want."

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't need a doctor?"

"No, I'm just tired, sweetie. I promise. Say hi to everyone for me, ok?"

"I think we will go next week. I don't want to leave you right now."

"Jack…"

"Honey, I'm staying home with you. Please don't fight me on this. I'm worried."

"Ok, in that case, are you coming back to bed?"

"Sure, let me just see if the kids need me." He walked out for a few moments and then came back and undressed, moving up close to her.

"Are they still asleep?"

"Yep."

She rubbed her tummy as the baby kicked her ribs. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Feel this." She put his hand on her side to feel the kicks she was experiencing.

"Oh my goodness. Does that hurt?"

"A little. Not bad though. The baby is getting big and is fighting for room in there. There's only like eight weeks to go, Jack." Jack was silent, absent mindedly rubbing her tummy. "Jack?" She turned and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just grateful."

They laid quietly, enjoying the quiet for a moment and then they heard the door squeak open. Assuming it was Carlie, they waited for her to climb up on the bed, but she didn't. Jack lifted his head and looked.

"Bug?" She walked over and stood beside him. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in here?"

He was confused. She hadn't slept with them in a very long time. He scooted over a bit and lifted the blankets. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be with you."

"Did you have a bad dream?" She didn't answer. "Maddie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He looked down at her. She was crying.

"Let's go downstairs. Mama doesn't feel good and she needs to sleep."

"Can you rock me, Daddy?" She may have been eleven years old, but she would always be his baby girl, his first daughter. He nodded and took her over to the rocking chair, still located in the corner of their bedroom, even though they rarely used it. She sat down on his lap and curled her long legs against him.

"Tell me, Sweetie."

"I don't want to talk about it." She buried her head in his chest and held on. After a while she relaxed and fell asleep, so he put her in bed with Elizabeth and went to fix breakfast for the kids that would soon be up.

The rest of the day, Maddie wouldn't leave his side. They milked the cows and fed Sergeant together and cooked lunch together. She was unusually quiet and always standing right beside him so when he needed to go to the store to check for mail and pick up a few things, she insisted on going too.

As they walked she held his hand, but was quiet, obviously still pondering her dream.

"Bug, was your dream about me?"

"Daddy, I don't want to talk about it." He watched her for a moment and then they took a walk toward the boarding house so they could sit on the porch.

Once they sat on the swing he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Maddie, so much. I hate seeing you so sad. If you talk about it, it might help."

"It won't help. It might make it worse."

He figured the dream had to do with something happening to him so he thought he would coax it out of her. "You know, I used to have bad dreams too."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Can I tell you a story?"

"Yes, please."

"I haven't told you this until now because I didn't think you were old enough, but I think you are now."

He hoped he was right. "When you were little and Mama was pregnant with Em, I was sent to Union City for an assignment. About a month after I arrived, I was told I could go home. I was so happy. I missed you and your Mama so much. The day I was supposed to leave, a man walked into the jail and shot me."

"Why Daddy?"

"It doesn't matter anymore but he thought I was someone else. After that day, after being in the hospital for a long time and recovering, I came home, but I had bad dreams."

"About what? That man?"

"Yes, but it was also about losing you and your Mama. I never could save you in my dreams. I always lost you." He stopped to compose himself, but a tear found its way down his cheek. "The dreams bothered me so much that I couldn't sleep and I worked too much just so I wouldn't have to go to sleep. Your Mama made me tell her what was bothering me. If she hadn't done that, I might still be having those dreams."

"Daddy, I'm glad that dreams aren't real, because I wouldn't want to lose you. I love you too much."

He nodded and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you too, Honey Bug."

Maddie thought for a minute and then leaned her head against his shoulder. "You and Mama were in the house and we were all outside playing. I looked up at the house and it was on fire. Caleb wasn't there and I tried to yell to you and Mama but you couldn't hear me." She started crying again and it broke his heart. "The house burned down and you and Mama couldn't get out…then we didn't have anyone to take care of us." He tightened his hold on her, unable to stop himself from crying with her. "I don't want to be alone! I need you. I'm just a little girl, Daddy. Please don't leave me!"

"Shhh…it's ok, Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Later when they returned home, Jack walked in the kitchen to start dinner but found Elizabeth doing it. "Feeling better, Babe?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Did you talk to Bug?"

"Yeah. She's ok now. She had a bad dream and it scared her."

Elizabeth turned and looked at him. "What was it about?"

"You and I were trapped in our home as it was burning down and we died, leaving the kids all alone."

"Oh my! No wonder she was upset." He nodded, agreeing. She walked over and sat down on his lap, on his good leg. "You're such a great father, Jack."

"I don't know about that, but I try to be."

"You are. Most fathers wouldn't let their eleven year old daughter climb in to bed with them, or rock them, or take the time to find out what they were struggling with. You are willing to do anything for your children. That's amazing, sweetie."

"I would do anything for them or you. I love you all so much."

"I know you would. We all love you back." She stood up and rubbed her lower back, supporting it as she stood to stir the soup she was making.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken soup."

"It smells good. I can take over if you're tired."

"That's ok. I don't mind." He walked over and kissed her.

"Where are the kids?"

"Let's see. Em and Carlie went to the boarding house with your Mom. The twins are out playing with the cats in the barn. Where did Bug go?"

"She wanted to read in her room."

"Ok, well I guess that leaves us all by ourselves for a while, Love. What shall we do?" She winked at him and smiled.

He took her hand and they walked over to the couch. "You are going to rest, and I'll help you." He picked up her legs, laying them in his lap, and started massaging her feet.

She laid back and relaxed against the arm of the couch, shutting her eyes. "That feels amazing."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Love."

"We haven't talked about names yet."

"That's true. I have a name picked out for a boy. You choose the girl."

"I still like Abbie."

"Ok, if it's a girl, Abbie Rose or Abbie Joy?"

"Rose," he responded. "What was your pick for the boy?"

"It's a secret. Not telling."

"Seriously? Elizabeth, you expect me to wait two more months to find out my own son's name?"

"Yes, sorry Love. I have my reasons."

"Silly wife. After twelve years of marriage, you should know that I have ways of convincing you to tell me."

"My lips are sealed, dearest. You should know after twelve years of marriage that I have ways of resisting you." He moved his hands further up her bare legs, continuing his massage, keeping an eye on her face for signs of her resolve weakening. Just as he saw what he needed to see, Drew and Will rushed in, covered in dirt, frogs in their hands.

"William and Andrew Thornton! You take those frogs outside, right now," Elizabeth scolded, trying really hard not to laugh. Their facial expressions changed from excitement to disappointment in a flash.

"Yes, Ma," they said in unison. They ran outside and Elizabeth and Jack laughed.

"Did you ever do that, Jack? Play with those horrible, dirty frogs?"

"Yeah. Boys like dirt. I snuck one into school and put it in a girl's desk."

"Oh my goodness. Did you get in trouble?"

"Eventually."

"Good."

"I had a crush on that girl."

"You had a funny way of showing it. A frog? Did you think she would like that?"

"I don't know. I was ten. I just wanted her to notice me."

"Well, did she?" She repositioned her legs on his lap again, relaxing against the couch.

"Yeah, but Rosemary chased her away."

"Big surprise there," she answered sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you and I had grown up together."

"I know what would have happened, Love."

"What's that?"

"We would have fallen in love and gotten married and been deliriously happy, just like we are now."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You and I were meant to be together, Sweetheart. It's as simple as that."


	33. Chapter 33 - Arrivals

The next six weeks flew by quickly. Caleb was enjoying himself in Hope Valley. He was visiting his pond every night, writing to Amy while he was there and wishing she was with him. It had gotten easier though and he wondered if that was normal and even if she felt the same way.

Every letter he got from her seemed a bit less sad than the one before, so he guessed she was feeling it too. He still wanted her with him. He still loved her with every little bit of his heart. He still wished he could hold her hand and walk through town or hug her or tell her he loved her.

He was bored, however, so he decided to look for a job so he could make some extra money. He walked into the mercantile.

"Caleb, I have a letter for you."

"Thanks Katie, I appreciate it." He pocketed the letter and then looked around. "I was wondering if you had any job openings."

"We do actually. Dad can't work as much because of his back, so we need someone in the mornings to stock shelves and move heavy things."

"I can do that. I can start tomorrow if you would like."

"That would be great. See you then."

BACK IN HARRIS TOWN

Elizabeth, Bug, Emmy, Carlie, and the twins walked to the boarding house to see Charlotte.

"Mama, I'm so tired," Emmy whined, sounding much younger than her almost ten years.

"Sweet pea, we are almost there. Are you feeling ok?"

"My throat hurts, and my head."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. The last thing they needed was a cold running through the family. "Ok, baby. When we get to Gamma's, you can lay down and sleep."

When they walked in the door five minutes later, Emmy climbed up on the sofa and laid down while Elizabeth covered her with a blanket. She kissed her forehead, detecting a slight fever. "Close your eyes, sweetie." She obeyed, coughing as she tried to relax.

Elizabeth wandered into the kitchen. "Hi, sweetie," Charlotte greeted.

"Hey, Mom."

"Carlie says Em is sick?"

"Yeah, I think she is coming down with a cold. She's laying down in the parlor. I hope that's ok."

"Of course. I'll go say hi."

"Ma? I'm going to go read by Em, ok?"

"Sure, Bug." She knew that she was concerned about her sister. In some ways the two were closer than their twin brothers were to each other. They still shared a bed and talked at length every night about whatever had happened in their day. They were best friends, so it didn't surprise her in the least that she was going to go sit with her.

Amy walked down into the kitchen, surprised to see Elizabeth. "Hi, everyone."

"Amy! It's good to see you. I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know. I've been trying to finish my summer internship early. I think I am about two weeks ahead of schedule. Then I can take a couple weeks off before I finish the last nine months of it."

"Wow! Good job. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Everything is easier if I stay busy, so that's what I have been trying to do."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know what you mean." She felt a swift kick to her ribs again, making her wince.

"Is the baby kicking?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah. I swear it's a boy. His kicks hurt sometimes." She grabbed Amy's hand and held it to her rib.

"Feel this. It's his foot, I think."

"From what I have read, he's probably getting into position for birth. You're due in like four weeks, right?"

"Yeah. I usually have the baby about three weeks early. Or at least with all my other babies I did."

"So it makes sense that he would be doing that." She pushed gently on her stomach, prompting another kick. "It's so amazing to feel that. I can't imagine what it feels like having someone moving inside of you."

"It brings things into perspective. If things are going wrong, or you're sad, you think about the life that you are growing, that was made from love and it just makes everything wonderful again."

"That makes sense."

"You are going to have that, Amy. It will happen."

"I know. I have to be patient."

"How many more days until Caleb comes back?"

"Twenty one."

"I figured you would know. Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I think that it has gotten easier to miss him. I'm not as miserable as I was. I've been trying to take your and Jack's advice to just take it one day at a time."

"Good job, sweetie. I know it's hard."

"Mama! Emmy's really sick!" Bug yelled from the parlor. Elizabeth jumped up as quick as she could and walked into the parlor.

"Em? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm so hot, Mama," she said as she coughed. "My throat feels like it's burning."

"We should go home. Can you walk?"

"I can carry her, Elizabeth," Amy offered. She bent down and picked her up and they walked home.

The rest of the afternoon, Amy took care of Emmy, putting cool rags on her forehead and reading to her when she was awake. When her temperature climbed higher she helped her into a cool bath and back out into her bed.

When Jack walked in that night, Elizabeth and Amy were upstairs with the kids.

"Elizabeth?" She hadn't heard him call so he climbed the stairs and found everyone.

"Hey, what's going on, sweetie?"

"Em, is sick, Daddy," Carlie informed him.

"Oh no, poor Em," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "She has a pretty high temperature. Did you get the doctor?"

"No, I think it's just a cold," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Honey, why don't you go lay down? I will take over." Elizabeth looked worn out and not just because she was very pregnant.

"Are you trying to take care of me, Love?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"That's my job. I don't want you to get sick."

"I am pretty tired. I guess I will listen to you." She squeezed his arm and left the room.

"Mr. Thornton, I can watch the kids if you need to do something," Amy offered.

"I should start dinner. Wanna help me Bug?"

"No, I'm going to stay with Em," she responded, still staring at her book.

"I'll help you Daddy," Carlie offered.

"Ok, sweet pea. Let's go."

The next couple days were difficult for Emmy. Her fever stayed high and her cold worsened. Bug stayed with her the whole time, reading and holding her hand while she slept. After the third day of being in bed, Emmy felt well enough to sit on the couch downstairs and eat some soup that Maggie had made for her.

"Em, here's your soup," Bug said, handing her the bowl and spoon.

"Thanks Bug." After she finished, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of being sick. I just want to go outside and play, but Mama won't let me."

"She just wants you to keep getting better. She says not to do too much too soon."

"Do you think she will let me sit on the porch?"

"I don't know, Em. We could ask her."

"Ok." Bug got up and found Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Ma?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"May Em and I sit on the porch?"

"I think that would be fine. It's nice and warm today."

"Thanks Ma." Elizabeth stopped her as she started to run out.

"Oh, Bug?"

"Yes, Ma?"

"Daddy told me about your dream. Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok now."

Elizabeth looked at her gorgeous daughter, with her dimples and dark curly hair. Her pleasant demeanor and quiet personality was very much like Jack and she was starting to look less like a young girl. Elizabeth blinked back her tears. "What's wrong Ma?"

"I love you, Maddie. Thank you for being my daughter." She pulled her close, or as close as her very large tummy would let her, and kissed the top of her head. "You've been wonderful staying with your sister while she was sick. Thank you for doing that."

"She needed me. I need her too."

"I know. That's a good thing, isn't it, baby?"

"Yes, I always have someone to talk to. She's my best friend."

"Yes, well why don't you go take your best friend outside for some fresh air?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bug smiled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Love you, Ma."

Amy stopped by two days later with some clothes and other items in a bag. "Elizabeth?" They had decided she would stay with them until after the baby came so that she wouldn't miss anything.

"In the kitchen," Elizabeth called out.

"Hi, how are you feeling today?"

"As big as a house and tired, but other than that, not too bad."

"What can I help you with?"

"Can you get the kids for me? Lunch is ready. The boys are in the barn and the girls are upstairs."

"Sure thing." Amy went to get the boys first but as she opened the door, she was surprised to find a very handsome, middle aged Mountie at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. I'm looking for Jack Thornton. Is he here?"

"Um, no, he's at work. He should be home soon. His wife Elizabeth is here. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Wife, miss?"

"Yes. Can I get her for you?"

"Yes, please." He was confused. The Jack Thornton he went to The Academy with years before had vowed never to marry, as he himself had.

"Can I help you, Constable?"

"Uh, yes. I'm Michael Richards. I'm the Constable that was assigned to Harris Town a few months back."

"Oh yes, Constable Richards. Please, come in. Jack told me you were coming to replace him, but we were expecting you a long time ago."

"Yes, well I was delayed." He found himself staring at the beautiful and very pregnant woman standing in front of him.

"Constable?"

"Yes, I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you were hungry. I've made lunch."

"Will Jack be here soon?"

"Yes, within an hour or so."

"I don't want to put you out. I can eat lunch in town."

"Nonsense. I've made enough food for everyone. Please stay. Would you like some coffee?"

"Everyone?" he asked just as the twins and Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Mama? What's for lunch? We're starved!" Will said, speaking for Drew.

"Nothing until you wash all that dirt off your hands. Lots of soap please. Then we'll talk lunch."

Amy left the room to get the girls while Elizabeth started the coffee and finished the spaghetti that was on the stove.

"I feel like I should help you with something, Mrs. Thornton. In your condition, should you….?"

"I assure you, Constable Richards, I've been through pregnancy enough times to know what I should or shouldn't do. I appreciate your concern, though."

"All clean," the twins said as they held their hands up to Elizabeth.

"Good job, have a seat and say hi to Constable Richards. He's Daddy's friend."

"Hi!" the twins said together.

"Hi, you can call me Mike."

"Hi, Mike. This is Drew, and I'm Will. You know our Daddy?"

"Yes. We went to school together to be Mounties."

"Oh! Daddy isn't a Mountie anymore. He was shot, in his leg, two times!" Will informed him.

The girls walked in with Amy. Elizabeth saw Mike's eyes grow larger as he realized Jack had a large family. "Constable…" Elizabeth began.

"Mike."

"Mike, this is Amy, a family friend, and Maddie, Emmy, and Carlie. Girls, this is Daddy's friend, Mike."

The girls shyly said hello and sat down to eat. Elizabeth chuckled at what Jack's friend must think of them. To her, everything was as it should be, but from the look on Mike's face, he wasn't expecting Jack to be anything but a single, injured Mountie.

About an hour later, Elizabeth sent the children up to take naps while she and Amy cleaned the kitchen.

"Mama?" Carlie said, coming back in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you need to take a nap."

"Can you tuck me in? Please?" It exhausted Elizabeth to even think about going up the stairs right then.

Amy sensed her hesitation. "How about if I tuck you in, Carlie Bear?"

"Ok! Will you read to me? Or tell me a story about Caleb?"

"A short story," Amy agreed as they walked away.

Elizabeth smiled and then sat across from Mike at the table. She sighed and rubbed her tummy, wincing at the never ending array of kicks she was being subjected to. "So, Mike. I get the feeling you weren't expecting Jack to have six kids, let alone a wife. Am I right?" She smiled to put him at ease.

"You're correct, Mrs. Thornton. Jack always said…"

"If the Mounties wanted him to have a wife, they would have issued him one?" She said in a mocking tone.

He shrugged, smiling. "He told you that?"

"Many times. We almost never got together because of that crazy notion."

"Crazy notion? I still live by that crazy notion, Mrs. Thornton."

"Well, that's your choice, but I like to believe that Jack chose a different path because he knew what he wanted was to be surrounded by family."

"And surrounded he is." It made Mike almost claustrophobic thinking of living with that many people.

They heard the door open and close and then footsteps and Jack's cane clunking against the floor.

"Hi, Sweetheart. Who's horse is in the yard?"

"Mine," Mike said with a laugh and a smile as he got up to greet him. "Good to see you, friend."

"You too, Mike!" He walked closer and hugged him. "We were expecting you months ago. What happened?"

"Long story, but what's important is that I'm here now. Can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure." Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a nap. It was nice meeting you, Mike," Elizabeth said as she walked out of the room.

"Honey, wait." He walked over to Elizabeth and touched her arm. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. This boy of yours is wearing me out with his constant kicking," she said with a wink.

He smiled and then kissed her. "Sleep well."

OUTSIDE ON THE BENCH

"Wow Jack, you surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to never getting married, women are only trouble, and I don't need a family?"

"I hadn't met Elizabeth." It was as simple as that, in his opinion.

"So you're telling me that you met Elizabeth and everything changed? All your dreams went out the window? Granted, she's beautiful…."

"She's absolutely the best thing that's ever happened to me. She is wonderful and without her and my children, I'd have nothing. Dreams change, Mike."

"Mine haven't. I'm about to be promoted and this job is my key to doing just that."

"I hope that you get what you want, but just so you know, sometimes you get what you didn't know you wanted."

Mike chuckled. "Jack Thornton, Father of six." He shook his head.

"Almost seven, any day now."

"Wait, I only met five kids. Amy's not yours, right?"

"No, our oldest is visiting Elizabeth's parents in Hope Valley for the summer before he comes home to finish school."

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen. He'll be fifteen in December." Mike did the math and then was even more confused.

"Caleb's adopted."

HOPE VALLEY

Caleb worked hard at the mercantile, helping Ned and Katie by moving heavy items and stocking shelves. "Caleb? When do you leave to go home?" Ned asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'd like to purchase something before I leave. Can you tell me how long it will take to get here once we order it?"

"Sure. Get that catalog under the counter and show me what you want."

Caleb pointed to what he wanted. Ned raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Should be here in a week."

"I leave as soon as it gets here. Can you order it for me?"

"Yes, of course."

HARRIS TOWN, THE THORNTON HOUSE

Elizabeth was in labor, but she was alone with the children for a few more hours so she tried to ignore it. Amy had gone to the clinic to finish some last minute test and Jack was working, but expected to be home by lunch time. As Elizabeth walked around, she prayed Charlotte or Leesa or Di would stop by. Someone who she could send to get everyone, but no one came and she was getting more anxious.

Bug had been watching her, however. "Ma, is the baby coming?"

"Yes. Please take the kids and run to the boarding house. Send Papa to get Amy and the doctor and Daddy. Then tell Grandma to come. Hurry Maddie!" She nodded and did as she was told.

An hour later, Elizabeth was getting herself into bed after her water had broken and she had changed into a nightgown. Charlotte ran in the house and up the stairs. "Hey there, Honey. How are you doing?"

"What took you so long, Mom? It's been an hour….since Maddie left….I've been alone…" She panted and then took a deep breath to help herself relax.

"It's a long story. I'm here now and everyone else is on their way." Charlotte sat down next to Elizabeth and rubbed her arm. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Like seven minutes. I have a while to go, but my water broke a few minutes ago."

Charlotte nodded. "Have you heard from Caleb?" Elizabeth knew she was just trying to relax her by asking questions and she welcomed the distraction.

"Yeah. There's a letter on the dresser, if you want to read it."

"Is he having a good time there?"

"He is…." She paused to deal with a contraction. "Mom, can you…help me walk…..my back is killing me…." After a few moments, Charlotte helped her stand and then walked her around the room and down the hall and back again.

Jack walked in the house next. He climbed up the stairs as fast as he could, cursing his cane as he climbed. "Hey, baby. How are you?" he said as he saw them walking down the hall.

"I'm great," she said, slightly sarcastically, but mostly true. "I could really use a hug though," she mentioned as he hobbled closer.

Charlotte took the hint and went downstairs to make tea and wait for the others.

Jack wrapped his arm around his wife, bracing himself with his cane in case he needed to support her during a contraction. "I love you, Elizabeth," he breathed into her neck.

"I love you more." She tensed and leaned against him, breathing through her pain.

He rubbed her back and hummed as she breathed. A moment later she relaxed and smiled. "You're so beautiful." As much as she didn't agree with him at that moment, she appreciated that he always made sure to let her know he felt that way. He touched her face and leaned down slightly to capture her lips with his own.

Amy and the doctor walked up the stairs, stopping when they saw the couple embracing. Surprisingly, Amy didn't want to leave and run away with an overwhelming sense of jealousy. She watched briefly, seeing the huge amount of love they had for each other and appreciating that, in time, she would have the same for herself and Caleb. Dr. Turner cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. And Mrs. Thornton, but I was told you were ready to deliver?"

Elizabeth stepped back, slightly embarrassed. "Help me back to bed, Love?" she asked Jack.

After a few moments the doctor determined she was about eight centimeters and almost ready to deliver. Amy soaked in the information he was giving her, feeling every little detail that Elizabeth and the doctor allowed her to experience. She was very excited to be there and very grateful to be a part of the wonderful birth of Caleb's brother or sister.

Jack sat on the bed next to Elizabeth, his arm around her, every so often, whispering in her ear to make her smile or kissing her temple. The more Amy watched, the more she realized what a private, intimate experience having a baby was for a couple. She started feeling like she was an intruder but reminded herself that this was her dream, to help women bring babies into the world and Elizabeth wanted her there.

Elizabeth moaned, tensing and trying to breathe. "Amy…"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I think I'm almost ready to push. Have the doctor show you what's going on."

"Are you sure? I don't have to…"

"You need to see everything to understand your job. It's ok."

Dr. Turner walked in the room. "Dr. Turner, she's ready to push," Amy said quietly.

"Doctor, I want her to do this. Let her do this, please." He nodded and moved off the bed, allowing Amy to sit. He handed her his stethoscope which she put around her neck.

"Amy, what do you see?" the doctor asked.

"I see the head. Elizabeth, on your next contraction, push, ok?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

A moment later, Elizabeth did just that, gripping Jack's hand and taking his strength and channeling it to push. Amy watched closely, amazed at the power needed to push a baby through such a small space.

"Amy, did you notice what happened when Elizabeth stopped pushing?"

"Yes, the head went back up." He nodded. "Elizabeth, you need to push harder." She nodded, knowing this already because of her previous deliveries.

A half hour later, after more pushes and more pain, the baby was born, healthy and screaming. Amy took a deep breath and smiled. The doctor walked her through cutting the cord after tying it off, cleaning the baby, delivering the placenta, watching for excessive bleeding, and then swaddling him and handing him to his parents.

"Congratulations, Jack, Elizabeth," she said through her tears. "It's a boy."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm so proud of you," Elizabeth said as she accepted her new son.

It meant the world to deliver the little boy who would one day be her brother, someone that would bring so much happiness to the family, and to hear those words come from Elizabeth. It cemented the dream of being a midwife further into her mind and heart.

She and the doctor left the room to give them privacy.

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the baby and looked at Jack. "Hi," she whispered.

"A boy. He's beautiful." She nodded and touched Jack's face, gently kissing him.

"Do you want to know what his name is, Daddy?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, please."

"I knew what I would name him ever since I figured out I was pregnant." She gently stroked the baby's cheek as she spoke. "I was on the way to Union City with Amy and I was hoping, praying you were going to be ok. I knew that if it was a boy, no matter what happened, if you were fine, or if I lost you…" She paused to take a breath, letting the tears fall. "I knew I would name him after you. So, Jack, meet your son, Jack Thomas Thornton Jr. " She handed the tiny bundle to his father and smiled, grateful for every blessing she had in her life.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, and then back at his namesake. He had never wanted a son named after himself before. He wanted his sons to be known for their own personalities and have their own identities. Now, however, after hearing how important it was to Elizabeth, he wouldn't want to name him anything else. This was Jack. It fit him perfectly.

The baby started telling them he was hungry so Elizabeth fed him, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder as they marveled once again at the life they had created. Elizabeth unwrapped him as he ate, wanting to see his strong legs that had been kicking her for the last six months. She ran her fingers up and down his tiny legs, touching his toes, then moving to his arms and fingers. Perfect and handsome, just like his father. Just like the twins, he had dark eyelashes and round cheeks, but his hair was light with no trace of a curl. He had Jack's heart shaped lips and her nose. She covered him again so he would stay warm and looked at Jack.

"You doing ok, Love?"

"Never better."

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Elizabeth said.

"Hey there," Charlotte said as she and Bill walked in. "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine. You have a new grandson, Mom," Jack said, smiling.

They came over and peeked at him. "What's his name?" Bill asked.

"Jack Thomas," Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"Perfect. It's fits him," Charlotte whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. "Come on, Bill. Let's go get the kids. They'll want to meet their brother." She walked out the door, wiping her eyes.

Bill kissed Elizabeth's forehead and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Pop."

Five minutes later, the baby finished eating and she burped him up on her shoulder as he fell asleep again, something she wanted desperately herself.

The door opened and the kids filed in. They all climbed up on the bed and looked at the baby.

"Mama? Is it a boy or girl?" Emmy asked.

"It's a boy."

"He's so little. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." She sat forward and handed him to her, showing her how to give his head support.

Carlie was shy, so she snuggled up to Jack, still watching though.

"Well, Drew and Will. Do you like your brother?" Elizabeth asked. Drew moved closer to her.

"What's his name?" he asked quietly.

"His name is Jack."

"Like Daddy?"

"Yep, just like Daddy."

He thought for a moment. "Why is my name Drew?"

"Caleb named you," Elizabeth answered as she pulled him closer.

"He did?" He laid his head on her chest.

"Yes. You were a surprise, buddy." Jack filled in. "We only had Will's name picked out and a girls name. When you came out, we didn't have a name…so Caleb said Andrew."

"Bug, you're being pretty quiet over there," Elizabeth noticed. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." She reached over to the baby and touched his face. "Can I rock him?"

"Yes, you can," Elizabeth whispered, when she realized Carlie and Drew had started falling asleep.

Bug stood up and reached for Baby Jack and then walked very carefully to the rocking chair and sat down. Elizabeth watched as she rocked, her arm protectively around his tiny back. She could see the bond forming between them. Elizabeth touched Jack's arm, pointing at the scene in the corner. He smiled back at her.

"There's something about our oldest holding our youngest," she observed. Will got up from the bed and climbed up on the rocking chair with Bug and Baby Jack. He had been silent since they walked in the room, apparently just needing to absorb everything.

"Bug, can I hold him?" She smiled and put him in Will's arms.

After a minute, Will gave him back and then climbed up next to Drew and Carlie and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34 - I missed you

A week later, Caleb was on his way home accompanied by Abigail and Carrie. They had received a telegram that Elizabeth had given birth to a little boy named Jack. Caleb couldn't wait to hold and meet the little guy, but mostly he wanted to see Amy. Three months had been torture being away from her.

HARRIS TOWN, THE BOARDING HOUSE

Amy looked in the mirror once more, making sure everything was perfect. The stage would pull in any minute and she was nervous. Would he still feel the same after all this time? She certainly did, just a little more calm about it. She felt at ease after finishing her first quarter of the internship and delivering the amazing little Jack.

She heard horses and ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't care that decorum called for a young lady to be proper and not run to see her young man. Apparently, those rules were written by someone who'd never been in love and away from their boyfriend for three months.

She brushed her hair behind her ears and glanced at her promise ring.

Caleb was watching out the window as they pulled in. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, standing in the warm sun, her black hair behind her ears, a smile on her face as she gazed at her promise ring. She was even more beautiful than before he left. "How is it possible?" he whispered to himself.

She was basically jumping up and down in anticipation. "Can't they go any faster?" she muttered, not realizing Jack, Charlotte, Bill, and Carlie were standing next to her, waiting to see him too. Of course they were. They were his family, but deep down she had hoped she was the only one who remembered he was arriving so they could be alone.

"Patience, dear," Charlotte said with a chuckle. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you." She hoped Caleb thought so.

Caleb opened the door to the stage and jumped down. Carlie ran up to him and jumped into his arms, causing everyone to laugh. "I missed you Caleb! I'm so glad you're home. Mama had a baby and they named him Jack, just like Daddy!"

"I know. I missed you too Carlie." Bill stepped up and helped Carrie and Abigail down off the stage since Caleb was occupied.

"Hey Caleb. Welcome home."

"Thanks Papa. Good to see you." Bill pulled him into a quick hug before Charlotte took over. "Hi, Grandma."

"Look how tall you are! Good grief. What was Abigail feeding you?"

"Good food and love. It's magic," Abigail threw in.

Jack walked over to Caleb and smiled. "Its about time you came home, son."

"Hi, Dad. I missed you." He realized he could look Jack in the eye. Apparently he had grown a few inches.

Jack smiled again and pulled him into his arms.

Amy couldn't wait any longer, but she didn't want to interrupt. Just as she was about to speak, Jack stepped back. "Don't wait too long to come see your Ma. She missed you too." Caleb understood that he was giving him some time with Amy, but not too much time.

"Thanks Dad." His gaze left his father and drifted to the beauty that was Amy. "Hi, Ames." He smiled and opened his arms, inviting her to finally get close. She rushed toward him, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tight, not wanting to let him go ever again.

"Caleb, I missed you so much." She couldn't help the tears and she didn't care that Charlotte and Bill were watching or that she was making a spectacle of herself. When she stepped back a few moments later, she just stared up at him, into his bright blue eyes. "Three months is too long," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Walk with me Ames." She nodded and grabbed his hand so they could walk to the stream. It felt so good to hold his hand again. To walk to their spot by the stream and hopefully share a kiss or two. She'd missed his kisses.

He knew he had to get back soon, but nothing would stop him from spending a few minutes alone with his girl. He'd waited so long and all he wanted to do was tell her everything and maybe share a kiss or two.

"Ames, tell me about your summer. Are you doing ok?"

"I am now that you're back." She dropped his hand and put her arm around his waist, prompting him to wrap his long arm around her back, pulling her closer. "It was so hard at first. After you left, I was so lost. I know I wrote you about that but it was almost too much." They arrived at the stream but didn't sit down. "I guess, I've come to rely on you a lot."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he said quietly.

"No, but, because you were always with me, for years, every day, I felt like a part of me was missing."

"I felt the same way." He turned and tucked her hair behind her ears, leaving his hands on her face. "You are so beautiful." She smiled and waited for his lips to meet hers. He leaned down and kissed her gently for a moment. "I love you, Ames." He kissed her again and then pulled her back into his arms.

"You're taller, Caleb." When he seemed confused she laughed. "Your pants are too short and your lips are farther away from mine."

"Well I can get new pants, but as far as my lips, I guess the only option is for you to stand on something." He looked down and helped her step up on the log they used to sit on. "Perfect," he said with teasing smile, leaning slightly forward to kiss her again.

"Thank you for coming home. I missed my best friend." She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I should get back, Ames. I need to see my Mom and my new little brother."

"I know. Let's go. I'll walk you home." She jumped down from the log, feeling much shorter again and grabbed his hand.

A half hour later Amy and Caleb walked into his house. "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"You should be with your family today."

"You're my family, Ames."

"Not yet, but someday I will be." She wiggled her finger at him to come closer.

"What?" he asked as he bent down.

"Nothing, I just couldn't reach you." She laughed and kissed his cheek and then left the house, happier than she had been in months.

Caleb walked into the kitchen looking for his Ma. "Caleb!" Drew and Will yelled, jumping up to hug him.

Bug looked at him from her chair as she ate. He walked over and knelt by her chair. "Hey, Bug. Miss me?"

"I guess." She did but she also felt like he had left her behind.

"I missed you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. I stayed with Grandma and Papa and I remembered all the places where we used to play and our old rooms and I found myself wishing you were with me."

"Really, Caleb?" He nodded and smiled. She reached for him and hugged his neck. "I missed you too."

"Where's Mama?"

"Feeding baby Jack."

"Where's Em?"

"With Mama."

"I'm going to go find them." He stood up and walked up the stairs. He knocked on his parents door.

"Ma? It's Caleb."

"Come in." When he walked in, she laid the baby on the bed and rushed to hug him. "Caleb Thornton. I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me for that long again," she teased, smacking his arm.

"I missed you too." He looked over at the big bed with the tiny baby and Emmy. "Hi, Em."

"Hi, Caleb. I'm glad you're home." She smiled and then stood up on the bed to hug him.

"Me too, Em." He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, making her squeal. He put her down and then picked up baby Jack. "Hi, Jack. I'm your brother." The baby was sleeping and content so he sat down in the rocking chair.

Emmy left the room, so Elizabeth took a seat on the bed to catch up with Caleb.

"Is Amy still here?"

"No, she said I need to spend time with you guys, so she went home."

"Did Amy tell you that she delivered the baby?"

"No, she did?"

"Yes. She did wonderfully. The doctor was right there, but she did it. I was impressed."

Caleb got a look on his face. A cross between love and pride. She had a feeling they would not be waiting five years to get married.

"Why don't you ask her to come over for dinner? She's a part of this family."

"That's what I said."

"Ok, then." Elizabeth walked over to her sons and her heart filled with love. She placed her hand on Caleb's cheek. "I'm glad you're home, baby."

"Me too, Mama." He reached down, putting the baby in his cradle, and then stood up.

"Caleb, your pants are too short. I guess that happens when you grow three inches in one summer."

"Yeah, I'll buy some more at the store tomorrow."

Elizabeth went to the dresser and pulled out some money. "Here, get a few pair."

"Thanks, but I have my own money. I worked at the mercantile while I was in Hope Valley."

"Good, but I still want to help. Maybe buy a few shirts too."

DINNER, THE THORNTON HOUSE

Not only did Amy agree to come to dinner, but so did Abigail and Carrie. Needless to say, Elizabeth was beside herself with happiness in seeing her best friend after five long years.

Caleb and Amy ate little and talked a lot. There were so many people in the kitchen, they headed to the couch. "Ma told me you delivered Jack. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not that big of a deal." She shrugged.

"Ames, it is a huge deal. You are studying to do just that and you did it before you even went to school for it. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"When something good happens to you, that you'll tell me about it. I want to hear about it and be excited with you." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Ok, I promise. I guess with you gone so long, I forgot what it's like for someone to be interested in my feelings."

"Ames, how are things with you and your mom and Kevin? You stopped writing about them like a month ago."

"Do we have to talk about them?"

"I guess not, but I'm here to listen if you want to." What was she waiting for? This was what she had wanted for three months, to have Caleb back so she could talk to him.

"They move into their new house next week," she blurted.

"Have you seen it?"

"No, but my Mom said they added a room for me."

"Of course they did."

"I don't know why you say it like that. We're not a family. Kevin is not my father and I don't want him to be."

"Are you saying you aren't going to live with them?"

"I don't know. I'd rather be alone if that was my only choice."

He didn't know what to say or if anything would help. He loved his family and wanted to be with them. He couldn't understand how she was feeling because he didn't feel that way.

"I wish I knew what to say, Ames."

"Its ok. The only thing that matters is that you're here and I can touch your hand and talk to you and hear your voice. It's so much better than imagining you were with me." She leaned against him, their shoulders touching, their fingers intertwined tightly. "Caleb?" she said after several silent moments.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you back, Ames."

The next week, school resumed for Caleb and his younger siblings, and the rest of the children of Harris Town. Charlotte had agreed to be a substitute teacher until their actual substitute arrived in town.

It was strange for Caleb to not have Amy sitting beside him at their desk. Charlotte assigned a new girl about Caleb's age to sit next to him. "Hi, I'm Hanna Rose Watson," she whispered introducing herself.

"Caleb Thornton," he said with a nod.

"The teacher seems nice."

"She is. She's my Grandma."

"Oh."

The rest of the day, Caleb kept to himself. He didn't want to sit next to some girl who wasn't Amy. He didn't want to be friends, even though she wanted to apparently.

After school, Caleb waited until all the kids left and then approached Charlotte. "Grandma?"

"Hi, Caleb."

"Can I sit somewhere else?"

"You always sit there. You have for years."

"I sat there with Amy."

"True and Amy graduated and Hanna Rose needed a seat."

"I don't want to sit by another girl."

"Nonsense."

"Grandma, please? Put me next to Bug or Nate. Just not next to the new girl."

"Caleb, it's time to go home. I'm tired. I'm not as young as I used to be. We'll talk as we walk, ok?"

He offered his arm and they chatted. "Caleb, why does it bother you so much? You have always made friends easily with any new kid that moved in."

He knew that was true. "I don't know. It's not comfortable."

"Listen, I think I understand, but I want you to give her a chance."

He knew that he wouldn't convince Charlotte. She was as stubborn as always. So he would just have to deal with it.

He walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Caleb," Maggie greeted from the kitchen.

"Hi, Maggie. Is Amy here?"

"No, she's still at the clinic. She should be here soon."

They had plans to study everyday like they had for years. He couldn't wait to see her. He opened his math book and started his homework while he waited, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Caleb, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am."

"Would you like some milk and maybe a snack?"

"Yes, please." Maybe that was it. He was hungry.

She brought him a piece of blackberry pie and his milk. "This pie is amazing, Maggie."

"I can't take the credit. Amy made it."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she's quite the baker."

Kevin walked in and smiled as he walked up to Maggie. "Good afternoon, Mags."

"Hey. Ready to go home?" They had moved into their new house the day before. Amy had gone with them, but not without a fight. She had come to him in tears and angry about the whole thing. He hated seeing her that way and was at a loss over what to do about it.

"Yes, ma'am." He looked at Caleb as they walked out and nodded.

An hour later, Amy walked in. "Caleb, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"That's ok. It gave me a chance to eat two pieces of your blackberry pie," he said with a wink.

She sat down across from him, slipping her shoes off. He smiled and slid his feet toward hers. "Ames? Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. Dr. Turner gave me two more text books to get through by the end of December. They look very difficult."

"You can do it. You're so smart."

"Thank you for saying that. I really do enjoy learning." She looked at his homework. "Math huh?"

"Yeah." He stared at the page so long his eyes blurred.

"Something bothering you?" She nudged him with her foot. "You can tell me." She grabbed his hand across the table.

"There's a new girl at school. Grandma put her next to me."

"Oh, I get it. She's pretty?"

"I don't know."

"Caleb, really? Is she?"

"I barely looked at her." She stared at him, knowing he would tell her eventually. "She's fine, I guess."

"Caleb, it's ok if you think she's pretty. I won't get mad."

"I asked Grandma to pick someone else to sit by me but she said to give her a chance."

"Caleb, you make friends so easily. When I first came to town, I was so grateful you were friendly and easy to talk to."

"I don't want to be friends with her. The only friend I need is you."

"She's new to town. I bet she could use a friend. Why don't the three of us study together?"

The last thing he wanted was someone else there when he and Amy were together. She nudged him with her foot again, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll ask her." She smiled and grabbed his hand again. She was sure there was something he was holding back, she just didn't know what it was yet.

SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

At lunch Caleb sat outside on a tree limb that had fallen during the last wind storm. Hanna Rose was on the steps, alone. He watched her, intrigued. Not because she was pretty, even though she was, but because she looked sad and he hated to see people unhappy. He took a deep breath and stood up. Then he walked over to her, stopping in front of her.

"Hi, Caleb," she said with a half smile. He could see now she had freckles on her nose and a few on her cheeks, which gave her more of a cute quality, than pretty.

"Hi, Hanna Rose."

"Do you want to sit?" she asked, patting the step next to her.

"Sure." He sat down and stretched his legs out so they touched a few steps below where they sat. "So you're new to town, yes?"

"Yeah. We arrived in July. I don't remember seeing you around though."

"I was staying at my grandparents in Hope Valley for the summer."

"Wow, the whole summer?"

"Yeah. Where did you move from?"

"Buxton. My dad died a few months ago and my Mom's cousin lives here. Kevin Thomas. Do you know him?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. I know Kevin. He's my girlfriend's step father. So you and Amy are kind of related."

"Well, Kevin suggested to my Mom that we move here. My mom is going to open a bakery. She even found an empty store to use. We live above it."

"That's the one by the store, I bet."

"Yep, that's it. So your girlfriend's name is Amy?"

"Yeah and she and I study after school each night. She thought maybe you would like to join us."

"Does Amy go to this school?"

"She graduated before summer. She's studying to be a midwife now. Anyway, we study at my grandparents boarding house in town for a few hours, if you'd like to come."

"I will ask my mom and let you know tomorrow at school."

"Ok."

"Want a brownie? Mom made them this morning."

"Sure, thank you."

THE CARLIN HOUSE

"Dee? Are you here?" Brandon called as he walked in the door.

"Of course, Sweetie. Where else would I be?" She walked down the stairs and kissed him hello.

"You're home early. Any particular reason?"

"I just finished getting the cattle in from the back pasture and I wondered if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"We have dinner every night." He smiled, stepping very close to her, so close she could see the specks of gold in his eyes, and smell the earthy smell from working outdoors. She gasped as he slipped his fingers around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"I meant, just you and me, out." He smiled and then kissed her slowly.

"Like a date, Mr. Carlin?"

"Yeah. Trav and Leesa said they would come watch the kids. What do you say?" He kissed her again, this time making sure she would agree.

"Um…" she began, her thoughts fuzzy. "Are you sure you don't want to just stay home?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Nope, let's go out. Get dressed up, have dinner." They turned as they heard a knock on the door.

"Trav and Leesa?"

"And Livy and Benjamin."

"What if I had said no, Brandon?" she asked as she went to the door.

"You wouldn't." She rolled her eyes and smiled as her brother and his family walked in.

"Auntie Di! We here!" Four year old Benjamin announced.

"I see that Benny. I'm glad you're here." She picked him up and kissed his warm cheeks. "Hi, Leesa, thank you for watching the kids. I'll nurse them and they like applesauce, in case they want something else before you put them to bed." Leesa nodded.

"Is Nate upstairs?" Livy asked.

"Yep, go on up."

"Hey Di," Travis said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Trav."

"Dee, we should get ready soon," Brandon gently suggested, knowing it would take awhile to get her out of the house.

Brandon buttoned his dark blue dress shirt, tucking it in while Dee fed the twins. They were pretty big at seven months to feed at the same time, but it really would take forever if she fed them separately. He ran his fingers through his hair and shaved and then used the aftershave that made her want to be as close as possible to him.

He turned and smiled at her. Ethan and Evie were both standing on her lap, giggling and touching her face as she made her cheeks fill with air and then blew it out, their hair flying up. He hated to interrupt but they were never going to leave if he didn't. "Hey, Dee? Why don't I take them while you get ready?"

"Wanna see Daddy?" she asked them. They clapped their hands and smiled. She handed Evie to him first and then Ethan. She caught the scent of his aftershave and almost decided they were staying home for sure and went to send Travis and Leesa home. "Oh my you smell good." He caught the look on her face and smiled, his plan working perfectly. "Can you go downstairs? I need to get ready."

He raised his eyebrows. "Mama is being secretive, babes. Wonder what she's up to?"

He left and she smiled. After five years of marriage, she felt the same toward him as she had when they first married. He drove her crazy, in a good way and he was a wonderful father of three, soon to be four. Only he didn't know it yet. She had managed to hide her growing stomach until now with her usual dress involving a nightgown, most days. Now, she had to kick him out while she dressed. Before, when she first figured it out, she almost didn't believe it, since it had taken four years to conceive the twins. This time, it had taken three months, and now, two months after that, she looked down at her bump, knowing she would tell him tonight, she couldn't put it off any longer.

She jumped, grabbing her robe and holding it in front of herself when he walked in the door. "Brandon, can you give me a few moments? Please?"

"What's going on? Why do I need to leave when you dress?" She sighed and turned.

"I just want a little privacy," she said quietly.

"Sweetie? You don't need to hide from me."

"Might as well tell you now." This wasn't how she wanted to tell him.

"Tell what?" She moved her robe slightly, giving him a glimpse.

"I'm pregnant, Brandon."

"What? You are?"

"Yeah." She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "I didn't believe it at first but…"

"Oh Sweetheart! This is wonderful." He moved forward and hugged her tight.

"Are you sure? I was afraid you wouldn't be happy."

"Dee, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's so soon. The babies are still babies and I don't know if I will be able to nurse another one. Three babies is so much." Her pregnancy hormones took over and tears started falling.

"Shhh. It's ok. We're in this together, Dee. I am happy…so happy."

She was relieved. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled deep into his embrace, taking a deep breath, inhaling his aftershave. "Are you sure we can't just stay here?"

AT THE THORNTONS

A week later, Jack sat in bed, watching Elizabeth feed baby Jack in the light of the moon shining in the window beside her. He was a quiet baby, not crying much unless he was hungry or needed a new diaper. He wasn't needy like Carlie had been, mostly only wanting Elizabeth. He loved Bug, who spent time before she went to bed, rocking him and talking to him. He would turn his head toward her and watch as she talked, like what she was saying was the most important thing in the world.

He still thought Elizabeth was breathtakingly beautiful, and now, bathed in the soft moonlight, she was more than that, if that was possible. He caught her eye and she blushed. She lifted the baby to her shoulder, still continuously rocking, smoothly, gently. She was an amazing mother and wife and their family was very lucky.

As Elizabeth slid into bed, she knew full well what Jack was thinking, but he would need to be patient for a bit longer.

"Di came over today. She had the rare opportunity to leave the house because Brandon said he'd watch the kids."

"Yeah? What's new with the Carlins?"

"She's pregnant."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How old are the twins?"

"Seven, almost eight, months. She's a bit overwhelmed but happy."

"Wow. That's closer than Emmy and Bug."

"Yeah." She leaned over and kissed Jack. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She rolled over, taking his arm and holding it around her waist.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was Friday and so Elizabeth was up early, packing the five school lunches, feeding everyone, including Baby Jack.

Jack walked in, his hair a mess, bare feet, and shirt untucked and unbuttoned. She looked at him and smiled. "No work today?"

"Yeah, I have work, why?" She let her eyes roam up and down, trying to convey her reason for asking.

"Don't worry, wife. I'll be presentable before I leave the house." She chuckled, resuming breakfast making.

Carlie ran in, still in her nightgown too. "Carlie Grace? Why aren't you dressed, sweet pea?"

"Can't I stay in my gown? I don't feel like getting dressed."

"You need to get dressed. We're going to say goodbye to Aunt Abigail today."

"Daddy's not dressed. Is he staying home? Can I stay with him?"

"Daddy is going to get dressed and he has to work."

"Oh."

Caleb walked in, shirt off, hair just as messy as Jack's. "Ok, what's happening? Why is no one getting dressed before breakfast today?"

"Since when do we have to on a Saturday, Ma?" Caleb asked.

"Its Saturday? I thought it was Friday." She thought for a moment. "Jack you don't work on Saturdays."

"Today I do. Brandon needed some help but not until closer to lunchtime."

Bug, holding the baby, Emmy, and the twins all walked in, still in their nightclothes. "So everyone knows it's Saturday, but me?"

"Yeah," they all answered. She figured she must be losing her mind.

"What's everyone doing today?" Elizabeth asked, curious now.

"Amy and I are going fishing," Caleb answered.

"Oh! Can we go Caleb?" Will asked, his voice full of hope.

Caleb looked at Will and Drew and Bug and Emmy all waiting for his answer. "That's fine. Do you want to come Carlie?"

"No, I'll stay with Mama."

"Ok, all of you going fishing, take these lunches. I don't want them to go to waste," Elizabeth instructed.

"Yes, Mama," they all agreed.

"Wait! Did Abigail leave yesterday? I wanted to say goodbye," Elizabeth asked.

"No, sweetie, she was going to but she changed it to today. The stage leaves at noon."


	35. Chapter 35 - Beautiful

"I really thought it was Friday, Abigail. So when everyone came in the kitchen in their nightclothes, I thought I'd gone crazy."

"Elizabeth, don't be too hard on yourself. I remember soon after I had Peter, I was so proud of myself for cleaning the house and taking care of dinner and Peter. When Noah came in to eat dinner, I realized I had completely forgotten to put the food in the oven to cook. It was still sitting on the counter." She patted her hand. "That was with one child. You have considerably more on your mind then I ever did."

"I guess." She shook her head at herself. "I'm just glad my depression didn't return this time. It was so bad with Carlie."

"Yes, let's be thankful for small blessings."

"Mama! The stage is coming. Mr. Bill told me to tell you," Carrie informed her.

"Thank you sweetheart." Abigail stood up and gave Elizabeth a long hug. "We can't wait five years to see each other again."

"I promise. Maybe I'll find a way to visit you next time."

"I hope so. I love you, my dear friend."

"I love you too." She wiped her tears away and stood on the porch of the boarding house waving as the stage drove off.

AT THE STREAM

Caleb and Amy sat together on the log, fishing poles in hand, their shoulders and knees touching. The gentle late summer breezes moved Amy's black, shiny hair, causing it to be loosened from behind her ears. Caleb slowly tucked her hair behind her ears again, smiling and loving just sitting beside her.

"Sorry I had to bring the kids with me today."

"I'm not. I love them like they're my own brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to be alone."

She put her hand on his cheek and leaned toward him, kissing him briefly. She smiled and then put her head on his shoulder. She was perfectly happy spending any time they had, alone or otherwise, with him. She vowed right then, never to take it for granted.

THE THOMAS HOUSE

Amy walked in the door just before supper, hoping Kevin was still out with his animals. "Hi, Amy," Maggie said from the stove, where she was cooking dinner.

"Hi."

"Did you have a nice time fishing?"

"Yeah. I've got to study." She turned to leave the room but Maggie stopped her.

"We need to talk, Amy. Have a seat, please." Amy sat as she was told, but avoided eye contact. "Kevin and I were going to tell you soon, but I'll tell you now."

"Tell what?"

"We're going to have a baby."

Amy was partially surprised, but not entirely. She had read of women who had late in life pregnancies. They needed to rest more than younger pregnant women, but it was manageable.

"What are you thinking, Amy?" Maggie gently probed.

"Nothing."

"I would love your help with this. It's been a long time for me…"

"You don't need me, you haven't needed me for a long time." For some reason, the angry feeling she relentlessly felt when speaking with her mother or Kevin had disappeared. Now her new midwife instincts were kicking in, even though she was trying to deny it.

"I do need you, Amy. I miss you so much."

She looked at her mom, sitting across from her, a hopeful, but tearful look on her face. "I miss you too, Mama."

"This is your brother or sister, sweetie. I need you to be a part of this."

"I'll try." Kevin walked in and looked at the two women in his life. One who he wanted so desperately to get to know, because she was his daughter now and one that he didn't feel worthy enough to love, but who loved him back.

He placed his hand on Maggie's shoulder for a brief moment and then grabbed a glass of iced tea from the icebox.

Amy stood up and walked out, leaving them alone. She didn't feel jealous anymore because Caleb had returned, but she didn't know Kevin. He just moved in on their life and now she was supposed to accept him. She would try.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Dance with me, sweetie," Jack whispered in her ear. They were alone in the living room, with only the light from the fire in the fireplace lighting the room. The kids were asleep, even Baby Jack. He held out his hand, pulling her close. He rested his cheek against hers and slipped his arm around her waist.

Unfortunately, his other hand held his cane instead of being around her as well, but he would take what he could get.

They hadn't danced in a long while, not since before his injury. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I missed this."

"Me too." He kissed her ear. "Will you go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'd love to." She would leave him to worry about the details and she would worry about fitting into her clothes to go out. She hadn't lost all her baby weight in the almost four weeks since Jack was born. She guessed after giving birth to six babies, things might not bounce back so fast, even though they always had before.

Jack could feel her tense up in his arms. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess."

"Ok, well let's just go to bed then."

"We don't have to. I'm sorry. Let's just dance." He stared at her for a moment and than pulled her close again.

Later when they walked upstairs, Elizabeth grabbed her nightgown and left the room. When she came back she put her dress over the rocking chair, checked on the baby, and then slipped in bed beside Jack.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant.

"You're acting strange. Why did you leave the room to change?"

"No reason. Goodnight Love." The only reason he could think of was that she was suddenly self-conscious about her body. He didn't understand why now, though. She hadn't acted that way in the last month and she never had with the other babies.

He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her stomach, just like always, but she tensed again.

"Honey, look at me."

She rolled over and looked at him.

"I think I know what you are thinking. I understand why you feel that way, but you are so beautiful."

"Jack you always say that, but you aren't the one dealing with it."

"I say it because it is true. If you feel differently, its fine, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I know." He removed his arm and rolled over so their backs were facing each other. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable and apparently laying with his arm around her, was making her tense.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth was up and around early. She fed the baby, got dressed and made breakfast before Jack even opened his eyes. She set the table just as the kids filed in. "Morning Mama."

"Morning Bug. Thank you for bringing the baby with you."

"You're welcome. He's my buddy. Right, J.T.?"

"J.T. Huh?"

"Its easier, don't you think? He won't always be a baby, so we can't always call him Baby Jack. Then we wouldn't know if you were calling Daddy or him."

"Very true, Sweetheart."

The morning chores got done and everyone went off to church except Elizabeth and J.T. All the kids started calling him that and Jack thought it was a good idea, so J.T. he became.

When they came home for lunch, Elizabeth was trying to find some dress that she hadn't worn a hundred times that she could fit into, but she wasn't having much success. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm here," she answered from the closet.

"What are you up to?" He leaned against the doorway, gazing at his wife, bare legs, bare feet, silky robe.

"I'm trying, unsuccessfully, to find something to wear tonight." She felt herself on the verge of tears.

"Just wear what you have on."

"My robe?"

"I'm not picky," he said with a grin.

"Yes well, I'd like to be clothed when I go out in public." Even though she felt very far from beautiful, it still brought a certain thrill to know Jack really felt that way about her. She continued to pull dresses from the rack, all of which she knew wouldn't fit over her hips or stomach. "I have nothing. I don't want to go out anymore."

"Sweetheart, Mom and Pop are already coming over to watch the kids."

"Tell Caleb to go tell them not to bother."

"Elizabeth." He put his hands on her arms gently.

"Jack, just tell them. I'm not going out when I have no clothes that will fit me!" Her tears of frustration found their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Her outburst woke J.T. and now he was whimpering in his cradle.

"I'll get him," Jack offered. He had a feeling she would cancel their date but he was hoping she wouldn't.

He walked over to J.T., picked him up, and then sat down. "Hey buddy. Daddy's here."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Charlotte and Bill showed up about dinner time, intending on taking care of the kids even though Jack and Elizabeth were there. Elizabeth walked down in her robe, carrying the baby. "Pop? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my grandchildren. Especially this little guy. May I hold him?"

"Of course." She handed J.T. to Bill and went to find Jack.

"Hi, Hon. Hungry?" Jack asked with a smile.

"No. Didn't you have Caleb tell them we weren't going out?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm going to bed." She sighed and then walked up the stairs.

"Jack, what's going on?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"She's just dealing with some things. She's ok." He eyed the kids and nodded.

Charlotte left the room and went upstairs, not intending to intrude, but fearing that's how Elizabeth would see it.

Charlotte knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi, Mom. I know Jack sent you up here, but I really don't want to talk about it. It's private." It was more embarrassing than private, but it was true she didn't want to talk about it.

"He didn't send me actually, but we don't have to talk. I'll leave you alone." She kissed the top of her head and left the room.

Jack prepared a tray for Elizabeth, knowing she would be hungry eventually. She had to eat for J.T.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Can you carry this up the stairs for me?"

"Sure."

When they got to the door, he took the tray. "Thanks Bud. Can you get the bath water warming for the kids?"

"Sure. Is Ma ok?"

"Yes, she is. Don't worry, ok?"

"Ok."

Jack opened the door and walked in the dark room. "You awake?"

"Yeah." She sat up against the headboard, smoothing her nightgown and covering herself with the blanket.

"I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you though."

"Elizabeth, you need to eat." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

She put the tray on the table and laid back down. "I'm going to try to sleep before the baby needs to eat."

"Elizabeth, I love you, Sweetheart." He touched her face, running his thumb over her lips. Why didn't she believe she was beautiful? She was perfect to him.

He knew at this point, just his words weren't going to convince her. She had to feel beautiful again. He leaned down and kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Night Jack."

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Elizabeth carried J.T. to the door, not sure who was visiting, but grateful to have someone stop by. "Penny? Hi. Come in, please. Mark! Hi, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Mrs. Thornton."

"Call me Elizabeth, please, Penny." J.T. started to fuss so she bounced him as she walked.

"Ok, Elizabeth. We should get started."

"With what?"

"Your fittings."

"My what?"

"If you could tell me what style dress you're wanting, I can sketch it and see what you think."

"You're here to make me a dress?"

"Well, yes. My instructions were to make you anything you want, one dress. Five dresses. A shawl. A nightgown. Whatever you want."

"My husband?"

"Yes ma'am. Should we get started?"

J.T. was still fussing. "Do you mind if I feed him first?"

"Of course. I'll wait however long I need to."

After about thirty minutes, Elizabeth emerged with a sleeping, full baby. "Why don't we go to my bedroom and do this. Mark? Do you want to play with Carlie? She's about your age."

"Yes, ma'am." Little Mark was so timid. Carlie would probably break him of that within five minutes.

"Penny, I don't know a lot about you. Are you older than Travis?"

"Yes, I am five years older than him and three years older than Di."

"Oh, ok."

Penny didn't offer any more info so Elizabeth stopped asking. Penny started measuring Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what style dress do you want?"

"I don't know. I can't fit into any of my dresses yet so…"

"How old is the baby?"

"A month tomorrow."

"And you expected to be in your dresses again so soon?"

"I guess so. I always lose the baby weight right away, but not this time."

"Wow, you are lucky. It took me six months to lose mine after Mark. That being said, I think you look great."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth heard the kids come home from school. "Mama!"

That was Will. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on knowing he would burst through the door at any second. And he did. Along with Drew, Bug and Emmy.

"Mama! We are home."

"Yes, I see Will. Can you guys go do your homework?"

"Mama? Can I rock J.T.?" Bug asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Then you need to go do your homework."

"Elizabeth, we are almost finished. I have an idea for a dress that I think you will like."

"That's great. Thank you so much."

"So, how many children do you and Mr. Thornton have?"

"Seven." She smiled. She never would have predicted that they would have that many when they first got married.

"Oh my. Well you are certainly blessed."

"I am," she agreed. It was very evident and she needed to stop thinking of herself. She was a very, very blessed woman.

"You know what, Penny? I don't need to have any new clothes. I can wear what I have, I'm sure."

"Yes ma'am, but Mr. Thornton already paid me. I was given strict instructions to give you whatever you want or need."

"Ok. So let's do this. One dress for me and one for Bug and Emmy and Carlie."

"That sounds great. I will measure them next."

When all was said and done, all the girls in the house were measured for new dresses and Penny promised they would be done within a week.

Jack walked in to the kitchen after working with Brandon all day, tired, but ready to see his family.

He walked in and smiled, Elizabeth was at the stove stirring something that smelled delicious. Carlie was sitting on the counter jabbering about something and the twins were at the table finishing what appeared to be a spelling list. He sat down at the table and looked at his boys. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Dad," the replied in unison.

"What are you working on?"

"Spelling. Gamma gave us some hard words," Will responded.

"You are doing a good job though."

"Thanks Dad."

Elizabeth turned and looked. "Jack. You're home."

"I am. Whatever you're making smells good."

"Beef stew and biscuits." He nodded.

Elizabeth turned and lifted Carlie down from the counter and then grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him into the living room.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong except that I owe you an apology and a huge thank you."

"For what?"

"The way I've been acting. I've been so selfish and I have been so worried about myself and forgetting how very blessed I am."

"Honey, you're not selfish."

"I have been, but I realized today that none of what I've been worried about is a big deal. I will lose the weight at some point. I guess because I'm older and have had six children, it isn't as easy as it used to be."

"Sweetie, I know this doesn't help and I wish it did, but…"

She put her fingers up to his lips. "I know what you think, and I appreciate you saying it. I'm just not there yet." He nodded and kissed her cheek. "That brings me to my thank you. Sending Penny over here was so incredibly sweet. Thank you for doing that."

"I would do anything for you, you know that."

"I do, even when I don't deserve it."

"You deserve everything."

"Well, I don't deserve you, that's for sure, but regardless, I am very thankful for you and for our family and I will try to always make sure you know that."

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth looked in the mirror. She turned to the side and then looked at the back. Somehow, Penny crafted the perfect dress that hid the spots Elizabeth wanted to hide. "Penny, this is wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth. I'm glad to help."

After she took her girls dresses home, she went to the boarding house.

"Anyone home?" she said as she walked in the door.

She walked in the door, finding Caleb, Amy, and Hanna Rose at the table. "Hey there. Caleb, where's your Grandma?"

"She ran upstairs. She'll be right back."

"Ok, thank you, Sweetie."

Hanna Rose walked over. "Hi, I'm Hanna Rose."

"I'm Elizabeth Thornton, Caleb's mother. Nice to meet you."

"You too, ma'am. I love your dress, by the way."

"Thank you."

Charlotte walked in and smiled. "Sweetheart, you look lovely."

"Thanks, Mom. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

They walked into the parlor. "What is it, dear?"

"Could you maybe come over and watch the kids tonight? I'd like to go to dinner with Jack."

"Absolutely. We will be there. What time?"

"In like an hour?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much. See you soon." Elizabeth walked out and headed home to let Jack know they had a date.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Jack?" she called as she walked in the door.

"Upstairs," he answered back.

She grabbed the girls dresses from the couch and headed upstairs. She took the dresses into the girls room. "Hey there. What are you up to?"

"Hi, Mama. We're just reading stories," Carlie responded. She and Emmy were sitting on Bug's bed, next to Bug who was snuggling with J.T.

"That sounds fun. Where's Daddy?"

"With the boys in their room."

"Ok, thank you. Bug, can I take the baby? I need to feed him. Daddy and I are going out and Gamma and Papa are coming to be with you."

"Sure, Ma."

"Thank you, babe. Hey, girls. Please try on your dresses. We will wear them to church this weekend." She reached for J.T. and then left the room.

She walked to the twin's room and opened the door. Jack looked up and smiled. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Hi. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

"So, wanna go out tonight, Love?"

"Sure. Is this your new dress?"

"Yeah. Does it look ok?" Of course it looked ok, but he would play along.

"Let me see." He took the baby from her and motioned for her to turn around. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Perfect." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy! Look! We got new dresses too. Aren't they pretty?" Carlie asked as she twirled around. He turned and smiled at his beautiful daughters.

"They sure are. In fact, I have an idea. How long before my parents get here to watch the kids?"

"About twenty minutes, why?"

"We should take a family picture." He peeked his head in the twin's room. "Boys? Put on your suits and brush your hair."

"Its not Sunday, Dad. Why?" Drew asked.

"We're going to take a picture." Elizabeth thought it was a great idea. The last family photo only included Jack, herself and Maddie. This was long overdue.

"Girls? Go do your hair and then come downstairs, ok?" she instructed.

J.T. started fussing and whimpering so she went to feed him while everyone else finished getting ready.

Elizabeth watched as Jack changed into his black suit, white shirt, and black tie. He dabbed some cologne on his neck and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow," Elizabeth said quietly.

He turned and smiled. "What?"

"You look really good, Love. Makes me want to just stay in tonight," she said, her cheeks blushing.

He raised his eyebrows again and smirked. "There's a thought."

A few moments later, they heard voices downstairs so they headed down to greet their visitors.

"Wow, I'm feeling under dressed, Bill," Charlotte commented. "You all look wonderful. What's the occasion?"

"Family picture," Jack informed her.

"Caleb's not here, Dad," Bug pointed out.

"He's on the porch with Amy," Charlotte mentioned with a wink. Carlie ran over and peeked out the window.

"Carlie Grace, come here please," Elizabeth said in her teacher voice.

"Mama, they're huggin." She smiled and then looked again.

"Carlie, come on." Elizabeth tried not to smile but it was hard. "You don't need to snoop on your brother."

"Yes I do. Aww..look Mama. He kissed her cheek. It's so romantic."

"Carlie, you are six years old. You don't even know what that means."

"I do!"

She walked over and gently grabbed Carlie's hand to guide her from the window. "Now sit here, and don't move, Carlie. Caleb doesn't need an audience."

"Yes, Mama," she said, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

Caleb walked in a moment later, without Amy. "Caleb, where's Amy?" Jack asked.

"She went home."

"Go get her. We are having a family picture and that includes her, as far as I'm concerned."

"Ok, Dad. I'll be back."

Five minutes later, they walked back in the door. Bill had Jack's camera and everyone was seated or standing by the couch. Jack was next to Elizabeth and J.T., his arm around her shoulder. Carlie sat on Jack's other side and the twins were on Elizabeth's other side. Bug, Emmy, and Caleb took their place behind the couch. Amy looked hesitant to join them.

"Amy, stand beside Caleb, if you would," Bill suggested.

"I thought this was family?"

"It is. That's why you're here, Sweetie," Elizabeth said kindly. "You're family."

"I'm not though. I don't think I should…"

Elizabeth stood up and smiled at Amy. "Amy, you and Caleb are in a relationship. You came all the way to Union City with me and stayed with me and Jack for a month. You come over many times a week and we all love you like you are a part of this family. Please, join us."

Caleb caught her eye and smiled and then held out his hand. She took a deep breath, tucked her hair behind her ears, and grabbed Caleb's hand, joining him behind the couch.

"Ok, everyone hold still," Bill instructed. "One, two, three."


	36. Chapter 36 - Grateful for Second Chances

After the family picture, Caleb and Amy stayed with everyone while Jack and Elizabeth went out.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand as they walked to the restaurant. "The picture was a wonderful idea, love."

"I thought so. I've been wanting to for awhile." He looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

He stopped walking and turned toward her. "You look really nice in your dress, Sweetheart. Are you happy with it?"

"Yes, I am. I actually feel pretty wearing it. It's been a while since I've felt that way." She looked down and stared at their hands.

He slowly kissed her forehead and then her cheek. "You look lovely," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and then, tilting his head, he captured her lips with his.

Before they got too carried away, she pulled back. "Let's eat so we can get home."

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Caleb and Amy sat in front of the fire while everyone else was taking baths. "Ames? What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, tell."

"My Mom is pregnant."

"She is? That's great!" Amy didn't smile. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know how I feel about it. She wants me to help her with the birth and be a part of her doctor appointments."

"Well, isn't that what a midwife does?"

"Yes, Caleb," she said in an irritated tone. "But this is my mother and Kevin's baby. I don't have the same relationship with them that you have with your parents." She stood up. "We aren't the same! Our lives aren't the same!"

"Ames, why are you upset?" She never yelled or even raised her voice to him before.

"Life isn't as simple as you think it is. Your parents have the perfect marriage. Mine didn't. I grew up with an abusive father and it got so bad that my own mother had to kill him to save us. You live here, with your wonderful family and nothing bad ever happens."

"Ames, nothing bad? My father and baby sister died when I was five. I saw my own mother shoot herself because she couldn't handle losing them. I was scared and alone and cold and starving until Jack found me. Yes, my new family is wonderful and I love them, but our lives aren't perfect. Elizabeth lost a baby. Did you know that? Before the twins. I remember how sad she was, her and Jack. Just crying for days and it hurt me too. All I knew is I didn't want them to be sad anymore so I loved them the best I could. My Papa, Grandma Grace's husband, died in a stage coach robbery protecting her. I went to his funeral and saw him put into the ground and watched her cry over him. It wasn't fair, Amy. I was a little kid. I shouldn't have had to deal with all that and neither should you." He stood up and hugged her tight against his chest. "You had a horrible father but he's gone now. You have a second chance to be happy like I did. Don't fight it."

She held on to him, sad for all that he had gone through in his life and grateful that he was there to make her feel loved.

"You deserve to be happy Ames."

"You make me happy, Caleb. I don't need…"

"Maybe you do. Kevin is not like your father was. He will take care of you, if you give him a chance."

"Next month, I turn sixteen. I'm grown. I don't need a father." She stood on her toes to kiss him goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow. It's getting dark, I need to go."

"Ames. I love you."

"I love you back."

THE THOMAS RANCH

Amy opened the door quietly, hoping to slip undetected down the hall to her room but Kevin walked into the room as she shut the door. "Hi, Amy."

"Kevin." All the things that Caleb said ran through her mind.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" Was this how a father was supposed to act? All she had known was a demanding, overwhelming, controlling father. Kevin didn't seem that way.

"Yeah. Caleb's family took a family photo." She wasn't sure why she shared that information, it just came out.

"That's a great idea."

"Well, I should study. Goodnight."

"Night."

It hadn't been a long conversation and really it could be considered small talk, but Kevin was happy. He felt that they had made progress, finally.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Caleb waited for his parents. The conversation with Amy had made him long to talk to them and tell them how much he appreciated them and the second chance they had given him. He knew they would be home soon because J.T. would be hungry so he waited on the couch.

He looked up as he heard them walk in. "Caleb? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the tears on his face. He shook his head and looked down at his hands. A moment later, he stood and hugged both of them. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern etched into her face.

"Yes," he said, wiping his eyes and sitting back down. "Can I talk to you both?"

"Sure, do you mind if I feed your brother while we talk? He's going to be screaming any second."

"Of course."

A few moments later, his brother was settled under a blanket having his meal and his parents were waiting, wondering what could have made Caleb upset enough to cry.

"I just want to say thank you, Dad, for saving my life that night," he paused, his voice breaking. "You gave me a second chance and now I have so much. I'm so grateful." Jack moved over on the couch next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Caleb, we needed you so badly. We had a wonderful family but something was apparently missing until I found you, because you filled a hole in my heart that I didn't know I had."

Elizabeth watched her men crying and started sobbing herself. "Oh, gosh. Both of you crying and now look at me."

"Mama, thank you so much for loving me like I was your own. I needed you so badly and I always will."

She moved closer, wrapping her free arm around his back. "You are my boy, Caleb. You are my son and you always will be." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"Caleb? Did you have an argument with Amy?" She assumed that was what brought the conversation on, but she wasn't sure.

"No, not really, but we did talk and I realized that I needed you both to know how much you mean to me."

"Is something else on your mind?" she wondered.

"No, I think I just need to go to sleep." He stood up and hugged them one more time and then went upstairs.

Elizabeth found herself worried about him, even though he assured her everything was fine. It was so unlike him to be upset enough to cry.

"Don't worry, sweetie. He's ok."

"I think there is something else bothering him, Jack."

"Maybe, but he will tell us if he wants to."

"What if I went up and talked to him?"

"Honey, you can try, but I think he wants to be alone."

"I just have a feeling. Call it me worrying too much or mother's intuition, but I need to try."

"Ok." He knew she would worry about it all night if she didn't try, so he wasn't going to say anything more. "Here, give me J.T. and we will wait here for you."

"I'll be back soon."

Elizabeth walked up to Caleb's door and knocked.

"Come in," he said quietly.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Ma. I figured you would be in." He moved over on his bed so she could sit down.

"You did? What made you figure that?"

"Because I know you. You're worried, right?"

"Yeah. I don't want to push, but I had a feeling something is bothering you and if you want to talk about it, I will listen."

She sat down next to him and waited, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Nothing is really bothering me. I just worry about Amy, I guess."

"Why, sweetie? She seems happy, or at least you make her happy." He hesitated to answer. "I'm sorry if that's too personal. You don't have to answer."

"It's ok. She struggles with her parents. I think she still has a hard time trusting Kevin as a father figure and now that Maggie is pregnant and wants her help, she feels even more like she doesn't want to be involved."

"Maggie is pregnant?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, I guess I have been so worried about things myself with a new baby and everything, I haven't talked to her lately."

"Why have you been worried, Ma?"

"Nothing important."

"If you want to talk about it, I will listen." He smiled and waited.

She kissed his cheek. "You are a silly young man, Caleb Thornton."

"I know."

"I guess I realized that I'm getting older and things aren't the same as you get older."

"Like what?"

"Like losing the weight from the baby."

"Ma, you better not say that you don't like the way you look. You are so beautiful and Dad tells you all the time."

"Thank you, Sweetie. Yes he does tell me, but that doesn't make me feel it. It tells me that he loves me, but I needed time to feel good again, on my own."

"So you got a new dress?"

"Your father got me a new dress."

"Did it help?"

"Well, you know, it some ways it did, but then I realized it didn't matter as much as I thought it did."

He nodded. "You're a great Ma. I hope you don't ever doubt that."

She leaned on his shoulder again. "Just be there for Amy. She needs you, Caleb."

"I need her too."

Elizabeth left Caleb's room and went to change for bed. She was surprised when she walked into the bedroom and found Jack rocking J.T.

"Hey there. I thought you were going to be downstairs waiting."

"He needed a new diaper, so I brought him up here." He kissed his sleeping son and laid him in his cradle.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She said the words but didn't move.

"Ok, me too." He raised one eyebrow when she still didn't move. "Need some help? I'd be more than happy to get those buttons for you."

"Oh, you mean the ones here on the front of my dress? I can handle it, thank you." She smiled and stared at him.

"Want to help me with mine?"

"Jack. I was hoping…"

"Seriously? You want me to leave?"

"Kind of, but it's not the reason you think." He squinted trying to figure her out. "Give me five minutes, then come back in."

"Ok then. Five minutes, Sweetheart." She nodded and smiled as he left the room. She quickly undressed and then slipped into her new nightgown and robe Penny made. White lace, thin straps, ending just above the knee with a white silk robe. She felt beautiful, like a bride, and she knew Jack would be speechless.

She turned to the mirror and smiled, removing the combs that held her curls back and loving the effect as they fell over her shoulders.

She turned when she heard the door open. She was nervous and didn't know why. He still gave her butterflies and she loved it.

He entered and then stared at her. "Elizabeth. Wow."

"You like it?" She knew the answer. It looked like he might fall over, even with his cane to steady him.

"Beautiful seems like such an inadequate term at this point." He sat down on the bed and smiled. She walked over, stood in front of him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at her touch, thoroughly enjoying every moment.

"Well, Mr. Thornton, you in this black tie and white shirt had quite the same effect on me." She slowly pulled on the knot of his tie to loosen it and pulled him close, kissing him silent. "Still need help with those buttons?"

THE NEXT MORNING, THE STORE

Constable Richards walked in to the store to buy coffee. He was completely out and coffee was something he couldn't live without. As he walked in, he almost bumped into a woman and her young son. "Pardon me, ma'am." He removed his hat as the boy stared up at him.

"I'm sorry, Constable." She smiled, making his heart beat faster. He tore his eyes away from her to look at the boy that was still staring at him. He put his hat on the boys head, chuckling as it slipped down over his eyes.

"Hey buddy. My name is Mike." He took the hat off the little guys head and held out his hand to shake.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked at him, giving a hesitant smile. "He's Mark," the woman said. "He doesn't talk much."

"Hi, Mark. What's your name, ma'am?"

"Penny Brier. It's nice to meet you Constable."

"You too, Mrs. Brier."

As a Mountie, his job was to be observant and he had been observing Mrs. Brier and Mark since he arrived in town, two and a half months before. Mark truly didn't talk much and Mrs. Brier was lovely. She had black curly hair, blue eyes and flawless skin. She was serious but she would smile when the occasion called for it. It was a beautiful smile, one that had the ability to pull him in, as much as he tried to fight it.

THE CARLIN HOUSE

Dee got up off the floor, exhausted, and nauseated. She was sick of feeling sick everyday. She had just crossed into her second trimester and still, coffee, eggs, and well, pretty much anything made her throw up. She decided she needed to go see the Doctor, but she needed someone to watch the kids since Brandon was working.

She heard Evie cry from her crib. Dee took a deep breath and sighed, then walked upstairs. By the time she got there, she and Ethan were standing, holding on to the sides of their cribs. "Mamama!" they said, smiling as she walked into the room.

"Hi, babes. Did you have a good nap?"

They held their arms up, begging to be held. "Mamama!"

She bent down, scooping one baby in each arm, ignoring the uneasiness in her stomach. "So who should I get to take care of you little peanuts while I go to the doctor?"

Evie patted her face with her little hands, "Mama." She smiled at her daughter, kissing her forehead. The more she thought about having a third baby, the more overwhelmed she became. The twins wore her out already, she didn't have any idea how she would be able to handle a third.

An hour later, Nate walked in the door from school. "Mama?"

She was in the kitchen feeding the babies mashed sweet potatoes. "In here, Nate," she answered.

"Hi, Mama." He walked over and hugged her and then sat down.

"Nate, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you get Leesa and see if she can watch the babies for me? I need to go to the doctor."

"Are you sick?" he asked with his face full of concern. They hadn't told him she was pregnant yet, but maybe now was the time.

"Yes, but I'm sick because I'm going to have a baby."

"Another one?" He had no idea, but she felt the same way.

"Yes. I need you to please go get Aunt Leesa for me, ok?"

"Ok, Mama." He stood up and hurried out the door.

THE CLINIC

Diana walked in the clinic and found Amy at her desk, pouring over a medical textbook. When the door jingled, Amy looked up. "Miss Diana, how are you? Are you sick?"

"Hi, Amy. I'm not feeling the best. Is Dr. Turner here?"

"Yes, let me get him. You have a seat."

Dr. Turner and Amy walked back in a moment later as Diana was hunched over, taking deep breaths.

"Mrs. Carlin? Amy says you're not feeling well. Is it your stomach?" Dr. Turner knelt down beside her and listened to her heart.

"Yes, I'm having horrible morning sickness."

"Well, come over here and lie down and we'll examine you." He helped her stand and then helped her down on the table. He pressed on her stomach and listened again through his stethoscope to her heart and her abdomen. After a few moments of explaining things to Amy and a more thorough examination, he helped her sit up.

"Mrs. Carlin, I can confirm that you are pregnant, about sixteen weeks. You seem to be dehydrated so that is a concern. I understand it is difficult to keep anything down, but you need to try. Some women find dry toast or crackers and peppermint tea first thing in the morning helps. You need to drink more water as well. Have you been dizzy?"

"When I first figured out I was pregnant, yes I was."

"If you drink more liquids, you shouldn't have that issue. How are Ethan and Evie doing?"

"They're just fine, thank you."

After a few more questions and more advice, Dee set up a follow up appointment in a month for him to check on her.

THAT EVENING

Elizabeth sat up in bed, listening to the frogs outside, and her husband's quiet snore next to her. J.T. slept peacefully on her chest with a full belly. She looked down at him, almost six weeks old, the spitting image of his father. Her heart overflowed with love for him.

"Honey?" Jack mumbled, his hand touching her arm. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm just thinking I guess." She got up and put J.T. in his cradle and came back to bed.

"About what?"

"Visiting Hope Valley. What do you think?" She leaned back against the headboard and waited. He thought and then moved over, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his head on her chest.

"Taking the kids out of school?"

"No, I would take Carlie and J.T. The other kids would stay with you."

"Oh. So you would go without me?"

"I didn't think you could get away because of your helping Kevin on the ranch. I'm sorry, I should have asked." She ran her fingers through his hair as he laid there.

"How long would you be gone?"

"Just a couple weeks. Are you ok with me leaving?"

"You haven't seen your parents in awhile and I'm sure you miss Abigail."

"I do. I miss Julie too."

Jack knew that it would be good for her to go. Julie and Elizabeth hadn't seen each other in over three years so it was past time for a visit. He also knew that Grace hadn't been feeling the best so it would be important to see her as well. He just didn't like the idea of her traveling alone with two small children.

AT THE STORE

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Travis greeted when she walked in the store.

"Hi, Travis."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I need three tickets to Hope Valley, please."

"Oh, taking a trip?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see my sister and my parents. It's been a long time."

"Only three tickets?"

"Yes, I'm taking Carlie and J.T."

"Oh, well, here you go. Three tickets for tomorrow's stage." He thought it was very strange that Jack wasn't going along, and yet they needed someone to look after five other children.

"Jack has to work and the kids have school," she said, reading his face. He nodded and smiled.

"Let him know, Leesa and I would be glad to help if he needs us."

"Thanks Trav."

Kevin walked in as Elizabeth walked out, tipping his hat to her. "Mrs. Thornton."

"Mr. Thomas," she responded with a smile.

Kevin walked up to Travis. "Travis! How are you this morning?"

"Great! What can I help you with?"

"I need to order a few things."


	37. Chapter 37

THE THORNTON HOUSE

"Hey kids?" Everyone kept chatting with each other, not even hearing Elizabeth. "Children?" she said louder. Still no one listened. She shrugged at Jack.

Jack whistled loudly, finally gaining their attention. Seven pairs of eyes, including Elizabeth's, focused on him, questioning. "Mama and I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Daddy?" Emmy asked, curious.

Jack nodded at Elizabeth for her to begin. "Tomorrow, Carlie and J.T. and I are making a trip to Hope Valley."

"I wanna go too!" Emmy said loudly.

"You have school. You can't miss two weeks. I'm sorry Sweetheart."

"That's not fair! I wanna see Gamma and Papa too!" she continued, crossing her arms and pouting, making her seem much younger than her ten years.

"Emmy.." Elizabeth said, her tone suggesting that she let it go.

"No! That's not fair. I should be able to go too."

"Emma, please go to your room. I'll talk to you later." Emmy glared at Elizabeth and stomped off, communicating her disagreement with her mother.

"Mama?" Bug said quietly.

"Yes, Bug?"

"Will you tell Gamma and Papa we miss them, please?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"May I be excused? I want to talk to Em." Bug asked.

"Sure. I'll be up soon."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and smiled. "Daddy is going to need your help, kids. Please be good and do your chores like you always do."

"Yes, Mama," the twins and Caleb responded.

UPSTAIRS

Bug sat down on the bed she and Emmy had shared since the day Daddy brought them home in the little house down the road. "Em?"

"Go away, Bug." Em lay there, facing the wall, sniffling.

"No. I'm staying." Bug picked up her book from the bedside table and settled in. Emma Claire Thornton was her best friend and she loved her more than anything, but she was stubborn and sometimes loud, while Bug was calm, quiet, and easy going. Maybe that's why they got along so well.

Emmy turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't think it's fair that we can't go."

"That's what you said."

"You don't want to go?"

"Of course I do, but we can't. We have school, Em. We can't leave for two weeks. We'll get so far behind."

Em wiped her eyes. "I don't want Mama to leave us."

"It's just for two weeks. Not forever." Bug tried to be the voice of reason in the room.

"What if she goes and decides not to come back? We need her, Bug."

"That won't happen. You know she would never leave us forever. She loves us. We're her babies."

Elizabeth stood in the hall, listening to Bug reason with Emmy. Thank goodness for her children.

She knocked on the door and came in. "Hi, Mama," Bug greeted, while Em lay silent.

"Hey, Bug. Can you help Daddy by rocking J.T.?"

She smiled and stood up. "Yes!" She loved rocking her baby brother. He was her buddy and she would miss him terribly while they were gone.

Elizabeth sat down and looked at her daughter, sad and angry. "Emmy?"

"Mama, please don't leave me." She sat up and climbed into her arms. "What if you don't come back?"

"Sweetheart, I will always come back to you. You're my babies. I could never stay away." She stroked Emmy's dark curls, feeling her relax, finally, after a few minutes. "I need to see my Mama. I miss her and Julie."

Emmy understood that. It had been a long time since Julie and Gamma had visited. If she lived far away from Bug and Mama, she would want to visit them too. Emmy looked up at her Mama. "I love you, Mama. I'm sorry I yelled."

"I love you Em, to the moon and back." She kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Time for your bath, babe."

"Ok, Mama."

LATER

Bug had been rocking J.T. for an hour and it was time for her to go to bed. "Night buddy. I'll miss you." She kissed his head and hugged him close. She gave him to Elizabeth so he could eat and then she left the room.

Jack came in and sat on the bed. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she said smiling at him. "Did you get the baths done?"

"Yeah. Not much to do anymore, except for Carlie. The kids all pretty much handle it themselves."

"Well, just a hint, Love? The boys sometimes skip washing behind their ears and their necks. Not sure why. I like to check them before they actually leave the bathroom."

"Good to know. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just that I'll miss you."

"I know. It's weird to have you be the one that's leaving. I guess I know how you felt all those years."

He didn't really know. Her life wasn't in jeopardy and he knew where she would be and how long she would be away. She had always been kept in the dark because of it being "Mountie Business" and now she was secretly relieved he couldn't do his job anymore.

Jack slipped into bed and waited for her as she rocked J.T. to sleep. "Carlie seemed excited to go tomorrow," Jack mentioned.

"That's good. Are you sure it's ok with you if I go?"

"Of course. You need to see your family."

"I know, I just feel strange." In her heart, she missed her mother and sister and Abigail terribly. She just felt strange being without all of her children and Jack.

She kissed J.T. and gently laid him in his cradle and then disappeared into the closet.

She emerged a few moments later with a trunk. "What are you doing? It's getting late."

She glanced at the clock on the dresser. "Its eight thirty, besides, I need to pack my things and J.T.'s things. I put some of Carlie's things in here earlier." She busied herself carrying baby clothes and her undergarments from the dresser to the trunk.

"You should take that nightgown," he suggested.

"Which one?"

"The dark purple one." She raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"Why would I take that one, Mr. Thornton?"

"It looks amazing on you."

"I only wear that for you, love. No one else needs to see it."

"Maybe you should wear it now," he said, a smirk on his face.

"How will that help me get my packing done?"

"Humor me."

She looked at him and smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "If you insist, Sweetheart." She walked over to the dresser, pulled out the nightgown and left the room to change.

Jack settled back in bed to wait again. J.T. started whimpering so he sang to him, hoping he would go back to sleep, but he didn't. Jack got out of bed and picked him up and realized he was wet so he changed him and sat down in the rocking chair. "Daddy is going to miss you buddy. Don't grow too much while you're away. I don't want to miss it." He kissed his head, inhaling the fresh baby smell and Elizabeth's lotion. "You smell good, Jay, just like Mama."

Elizabeth walked back in and folded the dress she had been wearing, placing it in the trunk. She listened as Jack talked to his namesake, kissing his soft head multiple times, his hand covering his little back as they rocked. He was enamored with his son, as he always had been with all their babies.

Jack's eyes met hers. "What?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head slightly, "I love you."

He put J.T. back down and walked over to Elizabeth, grabbing her hand. "What time is the stage?" he whispered.

"Ten."

"Time for bed. We'll pack in the morning."

AT DAWN

Elizabeth stirred, unable to move because she was trapped under Jack's arm. Carlie opened the door and climbed up on the bed before Elizabeth could stop her. "Hi, Mama," she whispered loudly.

Elizabeth smiled and attempted to cover more of herself but Jack was still stopping her from moving much. "Hi, baby. It's early. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'm not tired. I'm too excited!"

"Shhh. Daddy's sleeping."

"Can I stay here with you?"

"No, not this morning. Why don't you go make sure you have all your things packed? Then I'll get up and make breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, Mama." She sat there for a moment and looked at Elizabeth. "Mama?"

"Yes, Carlie?"

"Why don't you have your nightgown on? Aren't you cold?"

"Ok, scoot. Go check on your clothes."

Carlie scampered out of the room leaving the door open. Jack snorted and then laughed into her hair.

"Jack Thornton! How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." He wrapped his arm tighter around her and kissed her neck.

"Why didn't we lock the door? Of all the mornings for her to walk in. You better hope she doesn't let it slip to anyone else that I'm…not presentable."

"Oh you are perfectly presentable, my dear." He continued kissing her neck until she squirmed away from him. "Hey where are you going?"

She quickly retrieved her nightgown from the floor and slipped it on as she shut the door, locking it.

"Elizabeth, come back to bed," he suggested as she picked up his pants from the floor and set them on the bed.

"Jack I have things to do. I can't stay in bed all morning like we're newlyweds."

"That sounds perfect, actually, don't you think?" He stared at her as she picked up J.T. who was starting to wake.

She laid him on the bed to change him. "Hi, sweet boy. Did you sleep well?" She unwrapped him and kissed his tummy. "Aw, there's that smile." She kissed his cheeks, right where his dimples were. J.T. smiled again and looked up at Elizabeth, kicking his legs and waving his arms. "Are you happy this morning?" She changed his diaper and then picked him up to feed him.

"Elizabeth I know you're embarrassed but…"

"Yes, I am. We need to be careful about locking the door. What if one of the older kids came in?"

Jack laughed and then stopped laughing when she looked up at him. "Sorry. You have a point. We'll be careful." He walked over and touched her face. "You're so serious this morning."

"Yeah. I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"About going home?"

"This is our home now. Hope Valley just feels… far away."

OUTSIDE THE STORE

Three hours later, Elizabeth, Carlie, and J.T. were ready to go. The whole family stood waiting for the stage so they could say goodbye at the last possible moment. Bug held J.T. and Caleb held Carlie.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed getting her attention. "Hey, baby," he whispered.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"I love you." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him yet another kiss goodbye.

"I love you back."

"Say hello to everyone for me."

She nodded. "I will."

The stage rounded the corner so Elizabeth kissed the kids one more time. "Be good. I love you. We'll be back soon, ok?" When she got to Caleb, she touched his cheek.

"Don't worry, Ma. Say hi to Grandma and Papa for me, and Aunt Abigail." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

Elizabeth grabbed J.T. from Bug and accepted Jack's hand to get on the stage.

Bug grabbed Emmy's hand and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Come on Em. Let's go to school."

Caleb and the twins followed their sisters, joined by Amy a moment later. "Bye, Dad," he called with a wave. Jack waved back and then headed to the store and then the jail.

ON THE TRAIL TO SCHOOL

"Two more weeks, Caleb, and I'll be sixteen. I can't wait." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"What happens at sixteen?"

"Nothing much, I'm just looking forward, that's all."

So was he. He had a special present for her and he would be fifteen a month later. This was his last year of school and then both he and Amy would start college. His plans included proposing to her Christmas of the year they started college. She would be seventeen and he would be sixteen.

"Oh, did I tell you I got a job, Ames?" She nudged him and smiled.

"No, where?"

"The store. After school on Fridays and then Saturday and Sunday afternoons." He somehow needed to save for her engagement ring and figured a job would help.

"This may sound selfish, but what about studying together and our walks on the weekend?"

"I know, but I need to save some money, so to do that I had to get a job."

She nodded and let go of his hand. "I have to get to the clinic. See you at the boarding house?" He nodded and kissed her.

"Have a good day, Ames. Love you."

"Love you back."

"Ooooh…Caleb kissed Amy!" Will teased, running fast away from him. Drew giggled and followed, trying to outrun Caleb and his long legs.

Caleb let them think he was chasing them. He really didn't care that they teased him. It wouldn't stop him from doing it, so why care what anyone else thought, especially his seven year old brothers?

THE CLINIC

Amy walked in right on time, something she had always been taught and prided herself in.

"Mama? Are you feeling ok?" Maggie sat in a chair waiting.

"Yes, of course. Just here for a checkup, dear."

"Ok, I will get Dr. Turner." Amy exited the room and returned a few minutes later with the doctor.

Amy stayed back while Dr. Turner got situated and her mother sat on the examining table. "Doctor? Can you make sure Amy takes care of me for this birth?"

"Sure thing. I was just going to suggest it." He motioned for Amy to come closer and handed her the stethoscope from around his neck.

Maggie had asked her to be part of her pregnancy, but she never told her for sure that she would. Now, she felt she had to do it because she brought it up in front of the doctor. Amy hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Have you been feeling ok?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, a little queasy first thing in the morning, but not much. Tired mostly." Amy wrote down her notes on the pad Dr. Turner gave her.

"It says on here you are about eighteen weeks. So that queasiness should go away completely pretty soon." Maggie nodded, watching her daughter ask questions and write down her answers. She was obviously enjoying being in the field she had chosen. "Why don't we get your weight and then I will listen to your heart." Maggie hopped down and walked over to the scale.

"You have gained about four pounds since your last visit six weeks ago. You seem to be right on target."

"Right on target to be big as a house in a few months," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to listen to your heart and then see if I can hear the baby yet." She put her stethoscope in her ears and listened and then documented the pulse. "It might be a bit too early to hear the baby's heartbeat but we can try." She put the end of the stethoscope on her mother's tummy and listened, moving it around for a few moments. "There it is! Do you want to hear, Mama?" Maggie nodded and started crying the moment she heard the fast thump thump thump of the heartbeat.

"Oh my!" she whispered. Amy smiled and documented what she had heard. "Thank you, Sweetie! That was wonderful." She grabbed her and hugged her close.

Amy suggested Maggie come back to see the doctor in another month, being an older mother. Dr. Turner agreed and smiled proudly. After Maggie left, Amy sat down and updated her mother's medical chart. As she was reading through it, she found a bit of information she hadn't known before.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Amy."

"My mother had a miscarriage?"

"Yes, about fourteen years ago."

"I was two years old. I never knew." She could have a sibling right now. A brother or sister just two years younger.

"That's one reason she was so worried about this baby. She is older but she'd lost one before and she didn't want it to happen again," the doctor explained.

All Amy could do was nod. She felt like a horrible child, too stubborn to listen to her mother. She didn't even know her mother was worried. She hadn't even known how far along she was until now. How selfish she had been, right when her mother needed her.

"Amy? Are you ok?" He noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and became concerned.

"I'm ok. I just need a moment."

ON THE STAGE

Elizabeth struggled to keep Carlie on the seat as they bumped and jostled across the land between Harris Town and Hope Valley. "Mama, I gotta go potty," Carlie said.

She closed her eyes. They had made it two hours down the road and Carlie had already needed to go potty once each hour. "Sweetie, we need to think of something else. We can't keep stopping the stage or we will never get there."

"But, Mama. I don't know if I can hold it much longer." Elizabeth looked at her, seeing urgency in her face.

The gentleman who sat in the seat facing them was a kindly old man, very obviously a grandfather. Carlie had instantly taken a liking to him and he was kind enough to yell up to the stage coach driver each time Carlie had voiced her need.

"Honey bun, do you want me to let the driver know?" he asked Carlie.

Carlie looked at Elizabeth. "Yes, please, Mr. Anthony," Elizabeth answered.

He stuck his head out and yelled for the driver to stop. After a few moments they felt the stage slow and then stop. "Thank you," Carlie said sweetly. Elizabeth handed J.T. over to Mr. Anthony because he so graciously held him as they went to do what was needed.

The driver jumped down and lit his cigar. "Thank you for stopping again," Elizabeth said as she walked past him.

"Ma'am," he said with a nod. "Figure it's a good time to stop for lunch, too."

Elizabeth wondered how far they were from the next town that the railroad stopped in. She would ask, because it would be very good if she could get them a first class compartment so the potty would be accessible and then they could get to Hope Valley sooner. She decided after she and Carlie were finished, she would ask.

AT THE JAIL, Harris Town

"Jack! Good to see you," Mike said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Mike."

"What brings you here, today? And where's Carlie?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today. I'm free until three. Carlie and J.T went to Hope Valley with Elizabeth."

"Her parents are still there, yes?"

"Yes, and her sisters and nieces and nephews and her best friend."

"I can see why she would want to go visit."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"But you miss her already don't you?"

"The moment she left."

"You are hopeless, my friend."

"Hopelessly in love, absolutely. I need her to feel complete, Mike. Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Can't say that I have, or plan to, for that matter."

"Yes, well, nether did I. However, I've seen Penny Brier looking your way a few times."

"She's got a cute kid. Mark, I think his name is."

"Yeah, and what do you think of her?"

"She's friendly," Mike admitted, hoping the conversation would end before he admitted how he really felt.

"True." He shook his head at Mike, thinking he himself was the hopeless one. Why would someone not want a wife and children? "Let's go to lunch."

.

ON THE STAGE

An hour after they ate lunch and started driving again, they arrived at a bustling town, St Peter. Elizabeth, Carlie, and J.T. left the stage, trunk and all and made their way to the train depot. A Mountie, Constable River, according to his name plate, watched their trunk while they bought their tickets and waited for the train. Of course, just as they sat down to wait, J.T. decided it was a perfect time to eat, even though there was no privacy. "Carlie? Can you find his blanket for me?"

"Yes, Mama." She rifled through the bag at Elizabeth's feet and handed her a blanket.

"Thank you." Elizabeth draped the blanket over the baby and her shoulder as she unbuttoned her blouse and finally fed J.T. She sighed as she heard him gulping and swallowing after getting so worked up.

"Shhh," she said as she rubbed his back and hummed quietly.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Constable River said as he walked over to her. "The train is due at three o'clock. That's an hour and a half wait."

"Thank you, Constable." She was somewhat grateful for extra time. She needed to send Jack and Jake a telegram and find a snack for Carlie. A while later, after checking that the Constable could continue to watch their trunk, she went to the counter in the depot. "Excuse me," she said quietly.

"Ma'am?" The station master was a extremely thin, tall man, with two missing front teeth and smelled of tobacco.

"I need to send a couple telegrams."

"Yes. I can help you with that." He whipped out his notepad and held his pencil above it, ready to write.

After that was done, the three of them went to the mercantile down the street to get a few snacks for the rest of the trip.

Finally, at three o'clock, they boarded the train, finding their compartment and took a nap in the big bed, all together.

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Amy walked in, hoping to find her mother. "Mama?"

"In the kitchen, Amy."

Amy walked up to her and hugged her from behind as she stood at the sink. "Amy?" She turned around and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy hugged her tightly.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"For what, Honey?" She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to the table to sit.

"For the way I've been treating you and Kevin. You don't deserve it, and I'm so sorry." She covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know you lost a baby, Mama."

"First, sweetie, I appreciate your apology and I think that since you're here, we should talk about some things. Second, you were very young. It never came up until now. I never thought I would have more children."

"Mama, can you tell me about it?"

"It may be hard to hear." Caleb walked in right then and sat down. He looked at both of them and felt like he interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Should I come back?"

"No, Caleb. I don't mind if you hear this story," Maggie said.

Caleb looked at Amy to make sure she felt the same. She nodded and grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers through his and then looked back at Maggie.

"You were two years old, Sweetie. Andrea was older but she was still too young to realize what was happening. We were living in Deer Falls. Your father was being your father but not quite as often. We actually got along part of the time. I figured out I was pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell Adam. I hoped it would help fix some of our issues and make him not drink as much and not raise his hand to me as much."

"Did it?"

"When I told him, he didn't say anything. He left the house and went on a drinking bender for three days. Once he returned he told me that I never should have allowed it to happen. We had little money and now we'd have less."

"Oh, Mama." Amy grabbed her hand too.

"About a month later, he got drunk out in the barn, and when he came in…" Maggie hesitated to finish.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"He told me I hadn't watched dinner close enough and I needed to start over. I told him it wasn't burned. He slapped me across the face and told me not to talk back. So I started over. I gave him his dinner and started to leave the room but he told me to sit next to him. Instead I walked away and started to climb the stairs to go to bed. He ran up ahead of me, yelling not to walk away from him and slapped me again. I fell down the stairs, Amy. I landed hard on my stomach."

"Oh my gosh," Amy whispered. "This was his fault! How could such a monster be my father?"

Caleb wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and pulled her close. He hated to see her hurting and hated to hear such horrible things. However, he needed to support her and she needed him there just as much.

"I'm sorry that things were the way they were, but I'm not sorry I married Adam."

"What? How can you say that after what he did to you for years?"

"If I hadn't married him, I wouldn't have you or Andrea. I will never regret it, Amy."

AT THE THORNTONS

Jack made hot cheese sandwiches for dinner, Bug and Emmy milked Spot and Blackie because Caleb was at the boarding house for dinner, and the twins sat at the table working on spelling lists.

"Abomible? Abonimle?" Drew was having trouble with his words. "Daddy? What's this word?" Drew leaned his head against his hand, frustrated.

Jack walked over and looked. "Sound it out, buddy."

"I'm trying. I can't do this!" He looked on the verge of tears.

Jack sat down next to Drew for a moment. "Drew you are a good reader. You can do it. I'll help, ok?"

Jack pointed at each part of the word. "A-bom-in-a-ble." He smiled at Drew. "You try."

It took a few tries but he got it. "Good job Drew. I'm proud of you."

"What does it mean?"

"It means very bad."

"Oh," he said quietly. "So, why don't they just say that? "Very bad" is a lot easier to say than abominable."

Jack chuckled and got up to finish dinner. "Very true Drew."

"Daddy, we got the milk," Bug announced as they walked in the kitchen.

"Thank you girls. Now go get washed up for dinner."

AFTER DINNER, BOARDING HOUSE

Kevin had taken Maggie home earlier but Amy stayed with Caleb. Now they sat in the parlor, Caleb's arm around her shoulder. He touched her cheek and smiled and then leaned over and kissed her slowly.

"I love you, Ames." She stared at him. After the story her mom had told them, she was so grateful that she found Caleb, someone kind and loving, someone the opposite of her father. For that matter, she was grateful her mom had found Kevin, and she planned to tell him that. "What are you thinking about?" Caleb asked.

"I'm just so grateful for you." She found her eyes filling with tears and then felt them spill over.

Caleb dried her tears with his thumb. "Are you thinking about Adam?"

"Yeah, but mostly just you and Kevin. You gave us a second chance. You both showed me and my mom what a man can be. Kind, thoughtful, loving. It means so much." She buried her face in Caleb's chest, holding him tight. "I don't deserve you, Caleb Thornton, but I'm sure glad I have you."

Caleb was grateful too. For everything in his life, including the beautiful girl sitting next to him that would be his wife one day. How'd he get so lucky?


	38. Chapter 38 - Mama

Elizabeth sat in bed, listening to J.T. and Carlie breathing as they slept. The motion of the train lulled them to sleep shortly after eating dinner. She smiled at them and gently brushed Carlie's hair out of her face. "My babies," she whispered. At almost thirty five years old, Elizabeth knew her child bearing years were mostly behind her, although stranger things had been known to happen. Abigail had been almost forty when she had Carrie and now Maggie at forty one was pregnant.

She would be perfectly happy and content with her babies and her life if she didn't have more. She giggled thinking of Jack wanting ten children when they were engaged. Seven was close to ten.

DEAR JACK,

I'M SITTING HERE ON THE TRAIN, LISTENING TO OUR BABIES SLEEP. I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR THEM AND OUR WHOLE FAMILY. YOU ARE ALL IN MY HEART AND I MISS YOU TERRIBLY.

WE SHOULD ARRIVE IN HOPE VALLEY IN THE MORNING. I'M SO GLAD WE SWITCHED TO A TRAIN INSTEAD OF THE STAGE. THIS IS MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE FOR ALL OF US.

I'M VERY WORRIED ABOUT MOTHER. I HOPE THAT WHATEVER IS AILING HER, WILL DISAPPEAR SOON. I WISH YOU WERE WITH ME FOR SUPPORT, BUT I KNOW I'M IN YOUR THOUGHTS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE IN MINE, AND THAT BRINGS ME COMFORT, MY LOVE.

I WILL WRITE AGAIN SOON.

KISS THE KIDS FOR ME.

LOVE YOU,

ELIZABETH

HARRIS TOWN, THOMAS RANCH

Kevin looked up from the couch as Amy walked in. "Hi, Amy."

"Hi," she said quietly. She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. "Can I talk to you, Kevin?"

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?" She stared at her hands and took a deep breath. "You can tell me anything." He placed his hand on her shoulder and waited.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way when you've been nothing but kind. Please forgive me," she said through her tears.

He stood up and held his arms out. "Amy, come here, Sweetheart." She stood up and walked into his arms. "Of course I forgive you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad." He sighed, unable to hold back his own tears.

"I'm so proud of you. Have I told you that? You are so smart and kind. You will make such a good midwife when it's time."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my daughter. When I lost my child before, she was just a baby but I loved her very much and then my wife died too. I was very sad and I never thought I would have a family of my own again. Your mother and you…I'm just so grateful." He hugged her tightly and then stepped back to wipe his eyes.

"Dad? When Caleb and I get married, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"I have to give you away? I just got you," he said with a wink. She smiled back at him. "Of course I will. Just not too soon, all right?"

"Not too soon," she assured him.

Amy went to bed happy that night. She finally felt content and happy with Kevin as her father. Her conscience was clear because she had apologized to both of her parents and they had forgiven her. A huge weight was now off her shoulders and it felt wonderful.

AT THE THORNTONS

Jack struggled to sleep that night. No baby in the cradle, no wife in his arms. It was too quiet.

He got up, put his clothes on and checked on the kids. The boys were sleeping in their room. When he checked on Bug and Emmy, it occurred to him that Carlie's bed was empty so he went over and pulled back the covers and slid in. His feet hung over the edge but other than that, he was good. Not as lonely.

The next morning Bug woke up and looked over at Carlie's bed and giggled. Then she tapped Em's shoulder and pointed. "Daddy?" Bug whispered.

"Hm?" he responded, mostly still asleep.

"Why are you in here?"

"Hm? What?" He sat up, confused for a moment.

"Why are you in Carlie's bed?" Bug wondered.

"I didn't want you to be scared."

"Why would we be scared?" Bug looked at Emmy. Emmy shrugged.

"I don't know, Bug." He rubbed his eyes and looked at them, staring back at him.

"Daddy? Were you scared?" Emmy asked.

"Me? No." He could see they were not believing him. "It was too quiet in my room."

"It was louder in here?"

"With you two monkeys snoring in your bed, absolutely."

They both gasped and put their hands on their hips, just like Elizabeth. "We don't snore!" they said in unison.

"Someone was snoring in here. Pretty sure it was you two." He pointed at them, waiting for a reaction.

They both lunged at him and dissolved in a pile of giggles as he tickled them.

"Ah yes, noise," he thought to himself.

"Daddy, you're too big for Carlie's bed. You need to sleep in your own room."

"Is that right, Em?" He tickled her again. "What if I want to sleep in here?"

"You need to be a big boy and sleep in your own bed," she said in her best Mama voice.

He loved his girls. He could never live without them. Of course he loved his boys, but the relationship he enjoyed with his girls was something he hoped he would always have. He laid back on Carlie's pillow with Emmy on one side and Bug on the other, tucked safely in his arms. "I love you both, you know that, right?"

They both reached up and kissed his cheek. "We love you too, Daddy. To the moon and back," Bug said.

ON THE TRAIN, CLOSE TO HOPE VALLEY

"Mama? Are we almost there?"

"Yes, baby. Just a bit longer." She sat down on the bed and tried to feed J.T. but he didn't seem to want to eat. "What's wrong, Honey? Aren't you hungry?" He formed his mouth into a pout and started crying. She felt his head but he didn't feel hot. She laid him on the bed and moved his legs and rubbed his tummy, thinking he had a tummy ache or gas. He continued to cry so she picked him up and tried to feed him again. After a few moments, he gave in and ate, gulping and swallowing as if he was starving.

"What's wrong with J.T.?"

"Nothing. He was just being stubborn, I think. He's ok now." Carlie cuddled up and watched her brother eat.

"Did you used to feed me like that, Mama?"

"Yes, I did and boy did you like to eat. You acted just like he did if I made you wait."

"I was stubborn, Mama?"

"Oh yes, and still are, my love." She smiled and kissed Carlie's nose.

"When I get married, I'm going to have lots of babies, just like you, Mama."

"Oh yeah? How many?"

"I think ten." Elizabeth laughed. Like father, like daughter, she thought to herself. Then she began to imagine, if each of her children had ten children of their own, she would have seventy grandchildren.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"What?"

"You will be very busy, Sweetheart."

HARRIS TOWN

Mike walked in to the store, hoping to see Penny. He knew she worked there twice a week when she wasn't busy with her own business.

He smiled, seeing her sitting at the counter, Mark coloring next to her. His heart pounded as he walked closer, about to take Jack's advice.

All of the sudden his foot hit the corner of a shelf causing dozens of cans of peaches to spill onto the floor. He closed his eyes and groaned. Penny walked over and chuckled as she knelt down to help him pick up the cans. "Having a good day, Constable?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Good." After they finished picking up the cans he stood and offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted it, looking in his eyes, still holding his hand long after she was standing on her feet.

"Mrs. Brier?"

"Penny, please, Constable."

"Mike, please, Penny." He reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Um yes. I wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I would love to."

He stared at her, admiring her gorgeous blue eyes and smile. He hadn't wanted it to happen and he had vowed it never would, but he'd started to fall for a woman. Penny Brier. "Tomorrow? I'll pick you up at six?"

She nodded. Mark ran up to them and stared, like Mike was his hero. "Hey Mark. Good to see you, buddy." Mark smiled at him, taking his Mama's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Penny."

"Yes, tomorrow," she agreed.

HOPE VALLEY

Elizabeth felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous but she wasn't exactly sure why. She loved Hope Valley and her parents and sisters and their families, not to mention Abigail were there.

"Mama? Are you coming?" Carlie pulled on her hand.

"Yes, baby." They stepped off on to the train platform and immediately she saw Jake. "Jake!" she said, waving and smiling. "Let's go see Papa, Carlie."

"Where is he, Mama?"

She walked up to Jake and hugged him. "Its good to see you, daughter," Jake said, emotion flooding his voice.

"You too."

Jake knelt down and smiled at Carlie. "Hi, Honey. I missed you." Carlie smiled shyly but then immediately hugged his neck.

"Hi, Papa."

He stood up, Carlie now in his arms. "Shall we go see Gamma?" Carlie nodded.

"How is Mother, Jake?"

His face grew serious, almost sad. "She'll be glad to see you, Beth." He hadn't answered her question and that worried her immensely. Maybe he didn't want to say anything in front of Carlie.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the wagon with the trunk in the back. "Jake?"

"We need to talk, Sweetheart, but not now," he said quietly, nodding to Carlie. She nodded and shifted J.T. to her shoulder.

The twenty minute drive from the depot, through town, and then to the house felt as if it took forever.

When Elizabeth saw the house, she immediately burst into tears. It had been eight years since they left and it still brought feelings of comfort, hope, and love to her heart.

"Mama? Are you ok?"

"Yes, baby. I've just missed being here. Daddy built this, did I tell you that?"

"He did? The barn too?"

"Yes, the barn too."

"Are there cows, Papa?"

"There's one cow, yes."

"What's her name?"

"Daisy."

"That's a good name, I think."

"Your cousin, Olive, named her."

"Olive and Sophie and Beth and Michael are my cousins, right Mama?" Carlie asked.

"That's right. Only Sophie and Olive live here though."

"Beth and Michael live with Auntie Vi and Uncle Mike, right?"

"Yes, baby."

Jake pulled into the yard and hopped down to help everyone out of the wagon.

"Elizabeth!" Julie yelled, coming out of the house.

"Julie!" The sisters hugged for the first time in three years and, of course, started crying. "I missed you so much." She smiled down at Julie's swollen stomach and Julie smiled at her youngest nephew.

"Elizabeth, he looks exactly like Jack."

"Yeah, he does. I guess him name fits him then." She touched Julie's tummy, receiving a strong kick from her own niece or nephew. "Two more months?"

"Seven weeks. I think it's a boy." Julie hugged Elizabeth again and then they joined hands as they walked into the house.

"Julie, how's Mother?"

Julie looked away. "Jake didn't tell you?"

"No because Carlie was there. She's not here right now. What's going on?"

Carlie burst through the door interrupting. "Mama! I saw Daisy! She looks just like Spot and I fed her some hay. Papa says she gives the yummiest milk but I told him that Spot does."

Elizabeth gazed down at her daughter and sighed. "Try to be a little quieter, dear one. Gamma is resting."

"Oh. Sorry Mama."

IN THE MASTER BEDROOM

Jake wandered in to the bedroom he and Grace shared. The room was dark and cool, the way the doctor said would be most comfortable.

He sat down gently on the bed and took her hand. "Jake?" Grace said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, my dear. I'm with you now."

"Is Beth here?"

"She is. She brought Carlie and J.T."

"I want to see them."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes, of course. I haven't seen my daughter or granddaughter in months and I've never met J.T. Please bring them in." He helped her sit against the headboard and then kissed her forehead.

"Grace, I haven't told her yet."

"Jake, please bring her in here." He nodded and then went to get her.

Elizabeth came in alone, however, needing to talk to her parents. She noticed the dark room and the cool temperature. "Mama?" she said quietly.

"Beth, come here, Sweetheart." Grace held her arms out and Elizabeth gladly fell into them as she sat on the bed. "I've missed you, my beautiful Beth." Elizabeth felt just as comforted now as she had back when she was a child and her mother held her. "Where are the children? I want to meet my grandson."

"I think we need to talk first, don't we?" she asked.

Grace looked at Jake and he nodded and then sat on the bed with them. "You know I haven't been feeling well, for a while now."

"Yes, have you spoken to the doctor?"

"Yes, Sweetheart." Jake grabbed Grace's hand and shut his eyes. "The doctor says it's my heart. The medicine isn't helping like it used to."

"Did he give you new medicine?"

"No. The medicines won't work, sweetie."

"What do you mean? There has to be something else that he can do." Elizabeth was starting to get anxious.

"The medicines are making me sick. They are hurting my other organs. My kidneys and my liver are shutting down."

"So how is the doctor going to help you?"

"There's nothing he can do, Beth."

"No, Mama! What are you saying? He's just going to let you die?"

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Carlie looked up when Elizabeth yelled. "Is Mama ok? She sounds mad."

"She'll be ok, Carlie. She's just talking to Gamma and Papa about something."

"Is Gamma sick, Auntie Julie?"

"Why do you ask, sweetie?"

"She didn't come out of her room yet and I heard Papa say she was in bed."

"Gamma isn't feeling well. I bet she'll be happy to see you though." Carlie leaned against Julie's arm and put her little hands on Julie's tummy.

"I used to feel J.T. kick Mama's tummy when he was in there."

"Did you?"

"Yup." She giggled when she felt a kick to her hand. "Is it a boy, Auntie Julie?"

"I think so, but we won't know for a few more weeks."

Julie moved J.T. up to her shoulder and sighed, loving the feel of holding a small baby. When they have a full tummy and then curl up against you, all warm and cuddly..it was the best thing in the world. To have someone need you, love you unconditionally…that's what motherhood meant to her. She was in charge of someone else, to help them learn and grow. She couldn't wait to meet the little one growing inside of her, to see if he looked like Tom, or resembled her. To learn about his personality…if he was strong willed like Olive, or easy going like Sophie.

Elizabeth rushed out into the living room, trying to regain control of her emotions. Carlie panicked.

"Mama! What's wrong?" She ran over and hugged her, the only thing she knew to do. Elizabeth accepted the hug and returned it, not speaking, just letting her tears run down her face. "Mama? Don't cry."

Elizabeth couldn't help but cry. The doctor had given up on her mother and it sounded like her mother and Jake had done the same.

"Beth," Julie said quietly. "Its ok."

"How can you say that Julie?" Elizabeth almost shouted. "Its not going to be ok."

"Beth, she's ok with it. She's not suffering. She's here with family."

Elizabeth looked down at Carlie and sighed. "Honey, can you go see what Sophie is up to?"

"She's taking a nap, Mama. I don't wanna take a nap."

Jake walked out into the room. "Come on, sweet pea. Let's go see if we can find those kittens in the barn."

"Can I, Mama?"

"Yes. Put your coat on and listen to Papa."

"I will."

She waited until they left the house before she spoke again. "Julie, I am not ok with Mother giving up. She's still young and has so much to live for."

"Regardless if she's young or not, her body isn't allowing her to do anything but lay in bed."

Elizabeth felt like she was the only one who cared whether her mother lived or died. What had happened to her family? She wished Jack was with her. She needed him so badly.

HARRIS TOWN, NEXT MORNING

"Jack! Wait, please," Travis said, rushing after him. "There's a telegram for you."

"Oh, Trav, thank you." He took the telegram, noticing it was from Elizabeth. "How are Leesa and the kids?"

"Just fine. How are you doing without Elizabeth being home?"

"I miss her, but the kids keep me busy."

"I bet."

"Sometime soon, you and Leesa and the kids should come for dinner."

"Ok, sounds good. Let me know when."

"Will do. I'm heading to the school now. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Jack!" Travis headed back to the store and Jack read the telegram as he walked.

TO: JACK THORNTON

FROM: ELIZABETH THORNTON, HOPE VALLEY

JACK,

MOTHER IS VERY ILL . DOC SAYS NOTHING CAN BE DONE. SHE HAS GIVEN UP. I NEED YOU. PLEASE COME IF YOU CAN.

LEAVE KIDS WITH MOM AND POP

LOVE YOU

ELIZABETH

Jack walked faster toward the school to let the children know he was leaving. "Daddy!" Em yelled when she saw him getting close.

"Hi, Em. Where are your brothers and Bug?"

"They're inside. Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to all of you." She nodded and ran inside to get her siblings.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Daddy, why do you have to go too?" Drew asked.

"Mama needs me."

"Who's gonna watch us?"

"Gamma and Papa. They will stay here with you."

Caleb sat back and watched as Jack tried to explain why without really saying what was happening. There had to be a reason he was leaving.

"Listen, everyone. I will come home as soon as I can, but I need your promises that you will try to keep things going here while I'm away."

They stared at him, looking a bit scared. Caleb noticed he said "I'll come home" not "We'll come home." He guessed that meant that Elizabeth might have to stay longer than she had planned.

"Hey, guys," Caleb said quietly. "Let's cooperate and help so Daddy knows he doesn't have to worry, ok?" They looked at him and then nodded. "We'll be fine Dad. I'll take care of things, just like before."

"Thanks, son. I know you will."

The younger kids went to do their homework, leaving Caleb and Jack alone.

"Its Grandma, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It seems the doctor says there's nothing he can do to help. I'm sorry that I need to leave you guys."

"Ma needs you. We understand. When do you go?"

"First stage tomorrow and then I'll board a train to get there quicker."

"Ok. I'm going to see Amy to do homework. I'll be back soon."

PENNY'S APARTMENT

Mark had gone home with Uncle Travis for the night so she could go out with Mike. He had surprised her with his invitation but she had hoped she wasn't misreading his interest. She hadn't been on a date since a long time before, since she had courted her husband. Ex-husband.

She never wanted to feel close to another man again, but Mike had made her rethink that decision. She didn't know a lot about him, except he didn't like to talk about himself. In fact, she didn't talk about herself a lot either. For all she knew, this date could be a disaster if neither of them wanted to share.

She sighed and fingered her dark curls as she pulled them back with a barrette behind her ears. She added light pink lipstick and her Opal necklace, the one thing she still had of her mother's, and walked out the door and directly into Mike.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mike." She looked at him closely. She had never seen him in anything but his uniform, but there he stood, dressed in a dark navy suit and crisp white shirt and he smelled terrific. She almost told him so, but she stopped herself.

"Penny, you look good…I mean…beautiful." His tongue didn't seem to want to help him form coherent sentences. You look good? She wasn't a steak.

She smiled at his uneasiness. She had never been called beautiful, and honestly, she would describe herself as very plain if asked. The only thing she liked about her appearance was her hair. Black and shiny with uniform curls. She used to hate it and always loved her sister Diana's straight black hair.

"Thank you. You look very nice too. I've never seen you in anything but your uniform."

Mike knew she had no clue how beautiful she was. Her dark curls, her amazing blue eyes, perfect skin. Good grief, and when she smiled, he could hardly think of anything but kissing her. "I don't normally wear a suit, except for special occasions."

"Are you saying this is a special occasion?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

She slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."


	39. Chapter 39 - Family Support

Jack woke up early the next morning. The stage was at nine, so he got up at six to pack his bag and cook breakfast for the kids and his parents.

Caleb milked the cows at six every morning, so he was up and around too. "Morning Dad," he said quietly as he walked past his room and down the stairs, two at a time. Jack shook his head. He used to have that much energy. Of course Jack was over twenty years older.

Jack finished packing, dressed, and had breakfast made by quarter to seven. The first to join him was Bill and Charlotte and then the kids trailed in.

"Hey guys. Why aren't you dressed? School starts soon."

"Dad, it's Saturday," Bug informed him. Jack laughed. He had done the same exact thing that Elizabeth had before.

"Right. I guess it's easy to lose track when you have things on your mind, huh?"

The twins sat on either side of him, sad looks on their faces. "Drew, Will? What's going on?"

"We don't want you to go," Will said, speaking for both of them.

"I know, but remember, Mama needs me and…"

"What about us?! We need you."

"Will, I need your cooperation here. I don't want to leave you but…"

"You're going to anyway," he said, finishing Jack's sentence.

"Will, be respectful," he admonished. Will sat back and frowned.

"Sorry, Dad."

Jack didn't want to tell the kids Gamma was sick, but they didn't understand why he had to go. "Listen, all of you." The kids turned their heads and looked at him. "Gamma is really sick and Mama needs me there to support her. All of you will be perfectly fine with Papa and Gamma here. Please be good and listen to them and Caleb. I need to know you will be fine so I don't worry while I'm there."

"Is Gamma gonna die?!" Em wailed.

He picked her up and put her on his lap. "Em, I don't want you to worry, ok?"

"I already am."

Bill and Charlotte sat silently as their very capable son dealt with his children. Bill smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Papa?" Drew got up and stood next to Bill.

"Yes, Drew?" A tear fell down his cheek. Bill picked him up and held him. "What are you upset about?"

"I don't want Gamma to die."

"She's sick, buddy, but we don't know if that's going to happen."

After explaining again what was going to happen, Jack decided it was a good idea to write Gamma and Mama letters to let them know how much they loved them.

An hour after that, Jack walked to town, six letters in his bag, including one from Charlotte and Bill.

AT PENNY'S

Penny was working on pregnancy clothes for Maggie Thomas when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Penny." He smiled and removed his hat.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He stepped in and waved at Mark who was eating breakfast at the table. Mark waved back and then went back to eating his eggs.

"Did you eat breakfast, Mike?"

"No, I don't eat breakfast usually."

"Breakfast gives your brain and your body energy to get through the day. You should always eat breakfast."

"Never have. My brain is ok, I think," he said with a wink.

"Mama's eggs are the bestest," Mark informed him.

Mike looked at Penny and raised his eyebrows. "Do you think I should try them, Mark?"

He nodded. "Ok, then, I guess I will." Penny retrieved the eggs, butter, cheese, and bread and started cooking.

As he waited, Mike watched Mark. He ate his eggs as if they would disappear. He certainly had an appetite for such a little guy.

"Do you need help with anything, Penny?"

"No. Thank you, though, I'm almost done." Five minutes later, he had toast and eggs in front of him along with a cup of coffee.

He took a bite of his eggs and then a piece of toast. "You're right, Mark. Your Mama's eggs are the best."

"So what brings you here this morning, Mike?" She sat down and resumed her sewing, secretly proud that he was enjoying her cooking.

"I just wanted to see you," he said sheepishly.

Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled that smile that lit up her face. "That's nice of you to say."

Penny would be lying if she said she hadn't been hoping he would stop by. Their date the night before had been great. He was a gentleman and she enjoyed his company very much.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go out again?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"I would like that."

He smiled and then finished his breakfast. "Thank you for breakfast."

She stood and walked him to the door. He stared down at her and smiled. "See you soon." He squeezed her hand and then left.

AT THE STREAM

Caleb and Amy sat together on the log by the stream. Caleb didn't have as much time as normal to be with Amy. He had to work at the store. "Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom and Dad are having a birthday dinner for me at our house on Friday. They said I could invite you. Do you want to come?"

"I'll be there. I'll let Travis know I can't work that night."

"Good, it wouldn't be the same without you." He nudged her with his knee and smiled.

"I'm so glad you and Kevin are getting closer."

"I asked him if he would walk me down the aisle when we get married," she said quietly.

Caleb smiled and kissed her cheek. "What did he say?"

"He said he just got me, why would he want to give me away?"

"I know I wouldn't."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours forever."

"Promise?" He was teasing, but deep down he needed to hear her say it.

"I promise." She touched his face and kissed him. "I'll never leave you."

He kissed her back and hugged her tight. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you."

THE NEXT MORNING, HOPE VALLEY

Jack stepped off the train and looked around. His leg was stiff and painful, but he was ready to push through it to be with Elizabeth.

"Mountie Jack?"

He looked over at the girl who said his name, his former nickname. "Emily? It can't be you, you were ten when I saw you last."

She walked over. "Now, I'm eighteen."

"Oh my goodness." He hugged her tightly. "You sure know how to make a guy feel old, don't you?"

"Sweetheart? We need to get home." A young man came over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Jack? This is my husband Chad Parks."

"Husband? Oh my goodness. I really do feel old now. You can't be married. You're still ten years old."

Emily laughed. "Chad, this is my school teacher's husband, Jack. He was the Constable here. Their family left town for a new posting about eight years ago."

"Its nice to meet you Jack. I'm sorry sweetie, we really need to get home."

"Ok. It was good to see you, Jack."

"You too, Emily."

Jack looked up and waved. Jake was there to take him home. Jake climbed down and hugged Jack.

"Jack, I'm glad you're here."

"Jake, are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. Honestly at first, I was angry. Now, I just need to make sure that I make the most of every moment we have together."

"That's good advice. Everyone should do that."

THE HUNT HOME

About twenty minutes later, Jack and Jake arrived home. "Jack, just so you know, Elizabeth is taking this very hard."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. I didn't want to leave the kids, but Elizabeth needs my support right now."

The door opened and Elizabeth stepped out, J.T. in her arms. "Hi," he said as he walked over to her.

She tried not to, but the moment he was close, she let the tears fall. "Honey, it's ok," he whispered.

"No, its not ok. It won't ever be ok to lose my mother." He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. J.T. started squirming between them.

"Here, I'll take him," Jake offered. Elizabeth handed him over.

"Thank you, Jake." She returned to his arms and held on tight. "I can't lose her. I need my mother, Jack."

"Elizabeth, how is she doing?"

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "She stays in a cold, dark bedroom all day. She's so calm about this. Like she's just given up."

"Remember years ago when she had fainting spells and we traveled to Hamilton?"

"Yes, of course."

"Didn't it end up being her medicine?"

"Yes, Charles brought in another doctor and he figured it out. She needed different medicine and then she was fine."

"Has she seen another doctor?"

"No, but that's a great idea. I need to send a telegram."

Tom walked out of the house. "Hey, Jack! Good to see you, big brother."

"Hi, Tom. Are you headed to town?"

"No, "Good to see you, Tom?""

"Sorry. It is good to see you, of course."

"That's better. Yes, I'm going to town."

"Can you send a telegram for Elizabeth?"

"Sure. Just write it down and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Tom," Elizabeth said as she ran in the house.

THAT AFTERNOON

Jack knocked on his old bedroom door. "Come in."

Jack walked in, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Mom?"

"Jack? Come here, son." She held out her arms to him.

He walked over, set his cane against the nightstand and leaned into his Mother-in-law's embrace.

"I didn't think I would see you again," she whispered. "I'm so glad I was wrong." She touched his cheek.

"Me too." He looked at her, pale, thin, sad. This wasn't the Grace he knew. When she was in Harris Town six months before, she was full of life and love. He wondered what had been the cause of such a drastic change. "Mom? What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What caused this change in you?"

"The medicine I took for years…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't think that's it. You changed. You were so full of life. Tell me."

"The doctor…"

"No, I'm sorry. I can tell it's more. Mom, I think there's something you aren't saying."

It took all Grace had in her to deny what was really wrong. Yes, the doctor said the medicine wasn't helping, but underneath it all, she was depressed. Beyond depressed, actually.

Grace turned her head and refused to make eye contact.

"Please, Mom, don't give up. Whatever is wrong, remember that we all love you."

THAT EVENING

Elizabeth rolled over to snuggle up to Jack but his spot was empty and cold, so he'd been gone awhile.

She looked over at the fireplace, but he wasn't there. She stepped into her slippers and robe and checked on J.T. He would be up soon to eat, so she picked him up and went to find Jack.

She found him in the living room, on the couch, staring at the fire. "Honey?" She touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry. I thought you heard me."

He looked up and smiled. "No, I might have been asleep." He rubbed his eyes and then covered all three of them with a blanket. As if on cue, J.T. stirred, rooting around for his food.

"Ok, buddy, hang on." She got him settled and then looked at Jack. "Are you ok, Love?"

"Sure," he said, not convincing her.

She looked at him and then leaned over to kiss him. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to your Mom."

"I know. What did she say?" Elizabeth played with Jack's fingers as he stared at the fire.

"Nothing that we don't already know."

"But….?"

"I think something else is wrong. She won't tell me though."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know. I'm going to figure it out though."

Elizabeth looked down at J.T. who was still eagerly eating, with his eyes shut tight. She hoped he would have the chance to know his Grandma but the way things were going, it might not happen.

"Daddy?" a tired, quiet voice said in the darkness. Carlie walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey there. What are you doing up, honey?"

"I want you."

"Me? Why would you want me when you could have Mama?" he teased.

"Cause you're strong and you make me feel safe."

"Is that right?" He picked her up and held her close. "Well, why don't you stay right here with me then?"

She snuggled into his chest and he covered her with the blanket.

Elizabeth giggled before she could stop herself. "What?" he asked her, curious.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"All those nights we spent, right here. This is a perfect spot, with the fire and this comfortable couch."

"I don't know how many times we got interrupted by one of the kids, or your mom, or Julie." He smiled at the memories.

"Remember when Caleb used to sleep between us?" she asked.

"Yes! The longest two months of my life. And now, he's in his last year of school, taller than me, and in love with his best friend."

"Wow, we're old, aren't we?" she asked.

"Speaking of that, I ran into Emily today, and her husband. Good grief."

"Emily Montgomery? She's married?" Elizabeth asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Emily Parks now. She's eighteen, Sweetheart. Eighteen."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

Elizabeth moved J.T. to her shoulder and adjusted her nightgown. "Let's go to bed, Love. I'm tired."

"Ok. I'll meet you there. I'll just put Carlie in bed first."

HARRIS TOWN

Mike knocked on Penny's door, the third morning in a row. She made breakfast for him, which he ate because it tasted wonderful.

Mike looked down in surprise as Mark opened the door. "Mark! Good morning."

Mark smiled and waved. "Mark, let Mike in and close the door. It's freezing outside." November was upon them and that brought snow and wind and dreary, gray skies.

"Hi, Mike. Your food is almost done. Hope you like pancakes and bacon."

"I'm sure I will." He walked over and sniffed the food she was cooking.

"Have you ever had pancakes?"

"Maybe when I was little like Mark. I don't remember."

"Well, it's good to try new things," she said, looking up, smiling at him.

He leaned down and hesitated, not sure how she would feel about him kissing her. She looked up at him, her eyes traveling to his lips. "Why did you stop?" she whispered.

"I wasn't sure how…"

"You expect me to believe you've never kissed a girl before, Constable?" She smirked at him, waiting for a response.

"That's not what I meant, but you didn't let me finish."

"I knew what you meant. I like a man who finishes what he starts," she flirted. She was basically telling him, giving him permission to kiss her. Why was he hesitating?

"Mama?" Mark stepped between them. "Eat?"

"Ok, baby. Give me just a moment."

Mike sighed as the moment was lost. He had hesitated. He was not a man who typically hesitated with his job and all, but when it came to women, he wasn't experienced and he found himself unsure, a lot.

"Mike?"

"Huh?" He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Breakfast is ready. Let's eat." He nodded and joined them at the table.

AT THE THORNTONS

"Bill, have you heard from Jack or Elizabeth?"

"No, but it has only been a couple days."

"I know, but I'm worried."

Bill held her close. "Honey, why are you worried?"

"I guess all the talk about dying makes me think."

He knew what she meant. He had been thinking about it too. Grace was around the same age as them, so if it could happen to her…

"I guess we just need to be thankful we are healthy and strong. Let's try not to worry until we hear something, ok?"

"I'll try. I'm headed to the boarding house for a bit. Love you, Bill."

"Love you, dear."

THAT NIGHT, AT THE THOMAS RANCH

Maggie was cooking Amy's birthday dinner and Amy was setting the table. "Mama, that smells so good."

"Your favorite, dear." Amy sighed. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy. Apple pie and ice cream for dessert. Her mouth watered just thinking about it.

Amy heard a knock on the door, knowing it must be Caleb. She opened the door. "Hi. Nice suit."

"Thank you," he said back. "You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek and stepped in the house.

"Happy Birthday."

"It is now that you're here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Caleb's here, Mama."

"Hi, Caleb."

"Hi, Maggie." He looked at the table. "This looks nice. Is it going to be just the four of us?"

"Yeah." She lit the candles in the centerpiece and smiled. "Ok, table is set."

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

Amy grabbed his hand and took him to the back porch. The sun was just setting and the sky was full of orange and pink and red. "Oh wow. Look at that," she whispered as she leaned on the railing. Caleb stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on his chest and placed her hands on top of his. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek and held her tighter.

A few moments later, Maggie let them know dinner was ready so they walked in and sat down.

"Where's Dad?" Amy asked.

"He will be here in a moment." Amy looked down.

"There are four more plates here. Is someone else coming?" Maggie smiled but didn't answer.

Amy looked up when the door opened. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetie. We have more guests for dinner." He looked back and Henry, Andrea, Megan and little Robert walked in.

"Andie! Oh my goodness. What are you doing here?"

"We're here for your birthday, of course." The sisters hugged and then Maggie joined, hugging her grandchildren.

"Look at you, Mom. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, about halfway there." She rubbed her tummy and smiled up again Kevin.

"Well, why don't we sit down for dinner before it gets cold?" Kevin suggested.

The evening went smoothly and Amy had a wonderful dinner with her family and Caleb. They all gathered in the living room by the fireplace afterward.

"Amy," Andie began. "We have a present for you."

"You do? You didn't need to do that."

"I think that we did. You mean so much to me and I want to show you how proud I am." She handed her a package. Amy looked at Caleb who was sitting next to her on the couch. He nodded, smiling.

She gasped when she opened it. "Oh, my goodness. Andie this is amazing."

"It's a bag to keep your medical supplies in." Amy wiped her tears away and stood to hug her sister and brother-in-law.

"Thank you." She rubbed her hand over the leather bag, imagining the many years of use it would get.

"Our turn," Kevin said, stepping forward.

"Dad, you have given me so much already."

"Its your birthday, sweetie. We wanted to get this for you."

"Don't let him fool you, Amy, the idea was his." She smiled and slipped her arm through his.

Amy opened the box and then cried again. "A stethoscope?"

"Do you like it?" Kevin asked.

Amy stood up and hugged him. "I love it. It's wonderful. Thank you so much."

"I have one more present for you, but it won't get here until tomorrow," Kevin mentioned.

"Dad, this is a lot more than I deserve."

"No its not. You are my daughter and you deserve everything." Amy looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Caleb walked up to her and took her hand. "I have something."

"You do? Caleb you didn't need to get me anything. Just having you here is enough."

Andie smiled at her baby sister, not a baby anymore. Kevin sat next to Maggie and they watched the young couple with interest.

"I saw this in Hope Valley and I knew I had to get it for you." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked up at him and back down. She opened the small box and smiled. "Its beautiful."

"So are you." He took the silver double heart necklace and separated the clasp. "Can you turn?" She turned and lifted her long black hair. "The double heart is supposed to show how our hearts are connected to each other. I hope you like it."

She turned and wiped away her tears. "I love it. You are so thoughtful. Thank you." She hugged his waist and without any thought to all of her family watching, she tilted her head back for him to kiss her. He didn't hesitate.

"I love you, Ames."

"I love you, too."


	40. Chapter 40 - Emotions

Amy heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she answered.

"Hey little sister."

"Hi, Andie."

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure." She patted the bed next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with this," she said, pointing at her promise ring.

"What about it?"

"I feel like I blinked and you grew up, falling in love and everything."

"You knew about me and Caleb when you came here for Mom and Dad's wedding."

"Yes, but I suppose I was concerned with them. Tonight, all eyes were on you."

"I suppose they were." She absentmindedly played with her necklace.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"I guess so, or you wouldn't have let him kiss you in front of all of us. So when will you be getting married?"

"After I'm done with college and he's done at The Academy."

"That's how many years?"

"Four or so." She stared at her ring. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Its difficult. Believe me. Just be careful."

"I will. We will." Amy appreciated her advice but she had no intention of getting into trouble like Andie did.

HOPE VALLEY, A WEEK LATER

Jack met the doctor from Hamilton at the train station. "Jack Thornton," he said, offering his hand.

The doctor shook it, nodding. "Dr. Tom Wright."

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Wright. My mother-in-law has been ill for some time now."

"Yes. What was the doctors diagnosis?"

"He told her that her medicine wasn't working and it was damaging her liver and kidneys. Honestly, I don't think that's the worst thing happening."

"What theory do you have Mr. Thornton?"

"I think she is, among other things, depressed."

"Melancholia?"

"Severe."

"Why do you believe that?"

"I've struggled with my own depression over the years. I recognize the symptoms as clearly as if it were happening to me."

"Well, let's go see my patient."

"Before we do, I have a plan."

AT THE HUNT HOME

Jack and Dr. Wright entered the home and all was quiet. No baby crying, or kids running around.

"They must be sleeping," Jack suggested.

Jake entered the room as Jack and the doctor took a seat. "Jake, how's Mom?"

"About the same, I'm afraid."

"Well, this is Tom Wright, the doctor from Hamilton."

Jake walked over and shook Tom's hand. "I appreciate you making such a long trip. I hope that it won't prove to be a waste of your time."

"If Jack's hunch is correct, things should improve relatively shortly."

Jake looked at Jack for an explanation.

"Jake, I believe Mom's depressed."

"Forgive me, but that is obvious. Of course she is. The poor woman has been handed a death sentence."

"True, but before that. Did you notice her acting strangely? Withdrawing from family, from you?" Jack inquired.

Jake thought about it, but he didn't have to think very hard. "Yes. She did act strangely about the time we came back from visiting you in Harris Town."

"What happened?"

"Seeing her grandchildren growing up so fast. Seeing you recovered from yet another near death experience. Plus, she just passed the anniversary of Williams death right before that." He looked at his hands. "I'm afraid I wasn't very understanding about her feelings over William. We ended up disagreeing and she kicked me out."

"Are you serious?" Jack asked, completely shocked.

"Unfortunately yes. Fortunately, I saw the error of my ways shortly after and she was gracious enough to forgive me."

"So, all of those things put together, along with the doctors diagnosis, I guess we all can see why she is depressed," Jack said quietly.

"Yes," Jake agreed. "So how do we snap her out of it?"

"That dark, cold room isn't helping things," Jack mentioned.

"The doctor suggested those things to make her comfortable until…"

"Let me examine Mrs. Hunt and then we'll go from there," the doctor suggested.

PENNY'S APARTMENT

Penny opened the door when she heard a knock. "Mike, come in. Lunch is almost ready."

"Thank you. Tomorrow, I will take you out for lunch."

"No need. I don't mind cooking." she said with a smile.

"Can I at least bring dessert?"

"Let's say, dinner tomorrow night, I'll cook and you bring dessert."

"Deal. Will Mark be joining us?"

"No, I'll have Travis watch him."

She stared up at Mike for a moment, forgetting what she was going to say.

"Penny?"

"Sorry. I hope you like roast beef sandwiches."

"I'm sure I will."

"Before we met, did you eat anything? At all?" She chuckled and touched his arm. "Eggs, pancakes, spaghetti, chicken soup, roast beef sandwiches. All things I've made that you claim not to have had before."

He stepped closer and brushed her dark curls behind her ear. "I'll clarify.

Anything you make for me..it's like the first time I've eaten it. You are a great cook and the effort you put into it, makes it taste even better." He moved his hands to her arms and stepped even closer.

She was sure he was finally going to kiss her, but he hesitated, again. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered.

"Mom! I'm awake," Mark informed her.

"I see. It's time for lunch." She slipped past Mike, touching his hand lightly as she walked by.

If she could reach his lips without letting him know what she was doing, she would gladly kiss him first. But as it was, she was just over five feet and he was much taller. Maybe he would decide to make a move at their dinner the following night.

HOPE VALLEY, THE HUNT HOME

Elizabeth paced in the living room, holding a sleepy J.T., waiting for any word from the doctor. It had been an hour since he and Jake went in.

"Elizabeth, Honey. Please sit. You are driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry. I just want to know what's wrong with her, for sure."

"Pacing helps that?"

"Yes." She smirked at Jack. "You should try it."

"What you need is something to take your mind off it."

"Like what?" As she walked by, he grabbed her hand.

"Come here," he said gently, as he pulled her down with him on the couch.

"Jack," she began, but she was quickly silenced by his lips covering hers and his hand in her hair, pulling her close. He was right. He was definitely a distraction that she needed right then. As he pulled away, she stopped him. "Why are you stopping?" She leaned forward and kissed him back, quickly. "Please, I need this right now."

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed, breathing. "I know, but the doctor is ready to talk to us."

"Oh!" She had completely missed the door opening and Jake and the doctor joining them. Her cheeks turned pink and she turned to look at them. "Doctor?"

"Mrs. Thornton, the doctor was right that her medicine was doing her more harm than good. However, there is a new medicine that she can take that will stabilize her."

"She's not going to die?"

"Not anytime soon. I have enough of this medicine for a week. I will go into town and order more. In the mean time. What she needs is to be around her family and to get fresh air, regularly. Bring her out here and give her grandchildren to her. That would help her mood immensely."

Elizabeth handed J.T. to Jack and then popped up and hugged . "Thank you!"

"Honestly, thank your husband. If he hadn't noticed the underlying problem, she might not have recovered."

IN THE MASTER BEDROOM

Jake convinced Grace to sit on the couch to have dinner. He helped her put her robe on and then picked her up, as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Jake, I can walk."

"Let me take care of you, my love." He kissed her gently and smiled.

"Ok, if you put it that way, I won't object."

"Good." A moment later, he laid her on the couch, adjusting her pillows and a blanket over her legs.

"You don't need to fuss," she started to say, until she saw his face. "Sorry."

He sat down next to her legs and took her hand. "Just this morning, I thought I was going to lose you. Now that I know I'm not…" He stopped talking to control his emotions, but it didn't work.

"Jake, come here." She leaned forward and hugged him, feeling him cry in her arms, which was almost her undoing.

"I love you so much, Grace."

"Not as much as I love you." She kissed him and then hugged him again.

"Gamma!" Carlie said excitedly as she ran into the room. She noticed their tears and fell silent.

"Sweet pea. How are you tonight?" Jake asked.

She climbed up on his lap and curled against his chest. "Ok. Are you better, Gamma?"

"No, but I will be soon. Now give me a hug, my sweet girl." Carlie snuggled up to Grace and stayed there until she fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING, HARRIS TOWN

Amy watched as Kevin saddled her new horse, Cherry. She wasn't sure why she was named that, seeing as how she was the most beautiful light tan color, with dark brown mane and tail. She still couldn't believe he bought her a horse. He said that it would help her get from here to there. It was quicker than walking if she was on the way to deliver a baby. She had to agree, however, she had never ridden before.

Amy stroked Cherry's neck, trying to get acquainted with the gentle creature. Her mother had bought her a split skirt, for riding purposes. She felt strange in anything other than a dress, but it made sense.

Amy looked around to see if Caleb had shown up yet. It was Saturday and he had to work in the afternoon, but this morning, he said he wanted to spend time with her.

"Do you want to try to sit in the saddle?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know."

"No need to be scared, sweetie. We'll take it slow. I'll be right here."

"Ok." She accepted his hand as she walked over. Once she was facing the horse he put his hands on her waist.

"Ok, put your foot in the stirrup and then hang on to the horn. Now pull yourself up into the saddle." She tried, but it was easier said than done. "Ok, try again, and I'll help you." She tried again and he lifted her at the same time that she pushed off the ground, successfully placing her in the saddle.

"Whoa, it's scary up here," she said, almost dizzy.

"You'll get used to it."

"Ames?" Caleb called from outside the barn.

"In here, Caleb," she called.

He walked in and smiled. "So, this is Cherry?" He patted the horses rump and then looked up at her. "Doesn't look like any cherry I've ever seen."

"Me either, but she's beautiful." Amy patted her neck and smiled. "Caleb, do you ride?"

"I haven't since I rode Dad's horse back in Hope Valley, when I was little."

"Do you want to?" Kevin asked. "Harry over there would be a good one for you."

"I think maybe I'll just watch for a bit," he answered.

"Honey, do you want to try walking around?" Kevin asked.

"Um, sure." She swallowed nervously and gripped the horn. He handed her the reins and then led them out of the barn and around the corral.

After a good hour of walking around, Amy felt more comfortable with the horse, but her legs and rear said otherwise. "Dad, I think I'm frozen. How about hot chocolate?"

"You and Caleb go ahead. I have some work to do."

THAT AFTERNOON, THE JAIL

Mike paced in his office, half dressed for his dinner with Penny. He had just received a telegram. He needed to go to Deer Falls for an assignment. He had to leave pretty much right away to make it when he was expected, meaning he couldn't have dinner with Penny. He sighed and changed into his uniform.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on her door. "Hey, you're early. Dinner isn't ready yet." She looked at his face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't have dinner tonight."

"That's ok. Maybe tomorrow?"

"No, what I mean is, I have to leave town for awhile on assignment."

"Oh, ok. You have to go now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was looking forward to this."

"So was I. Duty calls, right?" She was disappointed, but she didn't have a choice but to accept it.

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded and watched him leave. She had hoped for a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Something to show her he cared about her.

She looked around and felt lonely. Mark was at Travis' house and now Mike was gone and she had a pot roast in the oven, apparently to eat all by herself.

She figured she could go pick Mark up, maybe spend time with her brother, but maybe time alone would be a good thing.

Mike rode off, kicking himself for not kissing her goodbye, or at least hugging her. The truth was, the time apart might help him figure out his feelings for Penny. He knew that he cared for her but he was clueless when it came to women. He wanted to kiss her, but it scared him at the same time. He had always refused to get involved with women because of his vow, which he was starting to believe was indeed "a crazy notion," as Elizabeth Thornton had put it.

He found himself wanting to see her everyday. He wanted to hear what her day was like and find out what she would cook for him next. Mark was a quiet little guy, but he had worked his way into Mike's heart, right along with his mother.

HOPE VALLEY

The next few days were dedicated to getting Grace to the point where she was past her depression, or at least most of the way. Viola and her two children, Beth and Michael, along with Sophie, Olive, Carlie and J.T., spent a lot of time with Grace, doing their best to make Gamma better. It seemed to lift her spirits enough where she joined the families for dinner at the table.

"Gamma, want some peas?" Carlie asked, her dimples popping out. "They're my favorite!"

"Sure, Sweetie." She took the bowl from her granddaughter and placed a spoonful on her plate. She was trying her best to be happy, but the sadness kept pulling on her.

"Mother, are you ok?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine, dear."

Grace looked around at her big family, grateful for the six grandchildren that were present but missing the five who weren't there. "Mom?" Jack asked, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Do you think Charlotte would bring the rest of my grandchildren here? I need them with me."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and shrugged. "I suppose they can come, but they can't miss too much school."

Three days later, Charlotte and the other five Thornton children arrived in Hope Valley. Jack met them at the train station with Jake and a wagon. "Daddy!" Em yelled as she got off the train and ran right to him.

"Hi, Em! I missed you." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Charlotte walked over with the twins and Caleb and Bug.

Bug walked up and hugged him. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Bug. Did you like the train ride?"

"Sure, it was fine." He looked down at her. She appeared upset and exhausted.

"Bug? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and left him to go greet Papa Jake. Jack looked up at his Mom and Caleb. "What's going on with Bug?"

"She's been pretty emotional ever since you left. She is getting to that age, Jack."

"What age?"

"She's eleven, right?"

"Yeah. I guess eleven and a half."

"She's about the age when things start changing. Her body, her hormones…"

"No, she's too young. Isn't she?" Jack didn't know if he could handle his little honey bug turning into a young woman. She was still a little girl. He looked over and watched her for a moment. She was tall and thin, but now he noticed not quite as thin. She was definitely a little different and he had missed it.

"No, son. She's growing up and just like most girls her age, she is emotional."

Caleb remembered how Amy changed around twelve years old. He only noticed because he was with her every day. It seemed like overnight, she became less of a little girl, when really it had been gradual. Now she was lovely and beautiful and he loved her more everyday. It was hard to believe his baby sister was at that point.

Bug and Emmy walked over. "Dad, can we go see Mom now?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

Jack watched Bug as they rode home in the back of the wagon. She sat against the side of the wagon, her knees pulled up to her chest, watching the scenery. "Bug, do you remember any of this?"

"It seems familiar, but not really." She had been around four when they left.

Maddie sat, watching. She, for some reason, felt like crying, all the time. She didn't know why, but Dad calling her Bug, drove her nuts. She wanted to see her mother so badly and just rock J.T. That's it. She wasn't used to the feelings she was having. Normally nothing made her upset. She liked to be agreeable, but now, she just wanted to yell at something. She wouldn't, but she wanted to.

"Bug?"

"Dad, can you just call me Maddie, please? I'm not a little kid." In truth, she was a little kid, but she didn't want to be.

She looked at her dad and could see the question in his eyes, the pain she had caused. "Sure, Maddie." He looked away and she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

He was the last person she wanted to hurt, but it was like she couldn't control her mouth. She had blurted out the words before she knew what was happening. "What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself.

Emmy scooted closer and looked at her, wordlessly asking what was going on. Maddie just shrugged. She didn't know, how could she explain it to Em?

Charlotte looked back at Jack and patted his shoulder. Her poor son was in for a wild ride with Maddie and Emmy so close in age.

AT THE HUNT HOUSE

Caleb hopped out of the back and helped Charlotte down from the her seat.

"Thanks, Caleb."

"Welcome, Grandma."

Maddie ran for the house to find Elizabeth. Jack walked to the barn with Jake to tend to the horses.

"You ok, Jack?" Jake asked as they brushed down the horses.

"Sure." He wasn't but he didn't know if he could chat without crying so he didn't say anything more.

"Maddie is growing up fast, yes?"

"Seems so."

"Its hard. I remember when my daughter started changing, around twelve, all I wanted was for it to stop. I didn't want her to grow up. Now, I look back and wish I had just spent more time with her. If I had known I would lose her, I would have changed a lot of what our relationship was."

Jack nodded and wiped his eyes and then continued brushing the horse.

"Be patient with her. I'm pretty sure, knowing how close you two are, she will apologize in no time."

IN THE HOUSE

Elizabeth watched as all six of her older children crowded around Gamma, talking all at once, hugging her. Grace seemed happy too. That's what mattered.

"Honey?" Charlotte walked over and stood by Elizabeth.

"Hi, Mom. It's good to see you."

"Hi. How's Grace?"

"A lot better I think. She still seems off, but I think having everyone here will help."

"Maybe help you too?"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess depression runs in our blood." She sipped her tea and continued watching.

"Have you noticed anything different about Bug lately?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"She is moody and emotional. I'm thinking she is about the age where she will start making some big changes."

"I guess she is."

J.T. started crying in his cradle. "I'll get him," Bug said excitedly.

She picked him up and held him close. "Hi, buddy. Oh, I missed you." She sat in the chair next to his cradle and talked. He turned his head toward her and smiled. She smiled back and touched his cheek. "You are so cute. Mom, he smiled at me," she told Elizabeth.

"I saw. He missed you."

"I'm going to go change him and rock him."

"Ok, he is going to be hungry soon, just so you know."

"Ok."

THE PORCH

Elizabeth brought a blanket out to the porch swing so she could talk to Jack.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." He patted the swing and looked up at her.

She sat down and then covered their laps with the blanket. "Are you cold?"

"Not any more." He put his arm around her, kissing her temple.

"Mom told me what happened with Bug." He raised his eyebrows and stared out in the distance. "She's always going to be your little girl, Sweetheart."

"Apparently not."

"She loves you so much. She always has and always will." She grabbed his hand. "Sweetie, girls grow up and when they do, they have lots of emotions going through their minds, that somehow have to come out. Usually, it comes out in anger or tears. At least it did with me."

He kissed her softly. "I don't know if I can handle her being anything but Bug."

"Well, she needs your love and patience and you are the most loving, patient man I know. I know you can do it." He touched her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"If you say so."

THAT NIGHT, IN THE LIVING ROOM

Elizabeth waited on the couch for Maddie to join her. She had been spending most of the day with J.T. and now, Elizabeth thought they should have a chat.

She walked in and sat down next to Elizabeth, but stared at the fire, like Jack did when he was thinking.

"Maddie? What happened earlier, with your Dad?"

"Nothing."

"I think something happened. Are you upset with him?"

"No."

"Your Dad loves you, Sweetheart."

"I know." She stayed quiet for a moment and then…it was as if a dam inside of her burst. "I don't understand what's wrong with me! I just feel like crying or yelling and that's not me. I'm not like that. I'm not me anymore."

Elizabeth pulled her close. "Maddie, you are just growing up."

"I don't want to if it means feeling like someone else."

"Well, sweetie, you can't stop yourself from growing up, but you can use patience and kindness when you talk to other people."

"Like Dad?"

"Yes and me and your brothers and sisters."

"Why is this happening now?"

"This is the same age I was when I started to change into a woman from a young girl."

"It was?" She curled up next to Elizabeth and put her head on Elizabeth's chest.

"Yes, and I remember how hard it was. Your Aunt Julie made me so mad." She ran her fingers thru her dark curls, relaxing her.

"Will made me mad on the train. He wouldn't leave me alone. I just wanted to read." Elizabeth looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "I should have been patient?"

"Yes, love."

"This is hard. Things just pop out of my mouth before I can stop them."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bug, Maddie, whoever you are."

"Love you too, Mama."

Jack walked into the room and smiled. "How are my girls?"

"Good, Dad." She held out her hand for him to sit down next to her. She moved over next to him instead. "Dad?"

"Yes, Maddie?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't very kind earlier. I didn't mean to get upset."

"That's ok. I guess I knew I couldn't call you Bug forever."

"You can call me Bug if you want."

"Sweetie, you're growing up and that's a name I gave you when you were a baby. I don't need to call you that."

"Mom says I can't stop growing up."

"She's right. It happens to all of us. If you didn't grow up, you wouldn't be able to fall in love and get married."

"And have babies, like J.T.?"

"Yep."

"I want to fall in love and get married and have babies."

"Well then, my love, you must grow up. I'll try to be patient too."

"Ok, Daddy."


	41. Chapter 41 - Home

IN THE GUEST ROOM

"Elizabeth? When do you think you might be ready to go home?"

"I'm ready. I think Mother is doing fine and the kids need to get back to school."

He changed J.T.'s diaper and then handed him to Elizabeth to feed. "Why don't we go in to Abigail's tomorrow for breakfast and then we can buy the train tickets?"

"Ok, just you and me for breakfast?"

"Well, no. Lee and Rosie and Max and Little Lee will be there too so I told them we would bring the kids."

"Oh. Ok. It will be good to see them."

"You seem disappointed."

"I guess I was hoping we might spend some time together, just us."

"Oh, well, how about we go out to dinner after we get home?"

"Sure. That sounds nice."

A few moments later, Jack put J.T. back in his cradle and carefully stepped over Will and Drew as he made his way over to bed. "It will be nice to have our own room again."

They had been there a week and a half and the house overflowed. Carlie, Maddie, and Emmy slept in their old room, Caleb in his, and then Jack and Elizabeth and all the younger boys slept in the guest room. All the rooms were filled, even the addition Jack had added on for Grace many years before.

Elizabeth agreed with her husband, and yet, she loved being with her parents and Julie again. It was bittersweet thinking about leaving but she looked forward to her own home and seeing her friends.

HOPE VALLEY, PENNY'S APARTMENT

Penny sat at her breakfast table, sipping coffee and thinking about the handsome Mountie she missed. His brown eyes, thick brown, wavy hair and distracting smile were all she could think about since he left. She also missed his quiet, nervousness around her and the way he could make Mark smile.

"Mama? Where's Mike?" he asked her every day. He apparently missed the man as much as she did. She hoped he was safe and would come soon.

Two years before, Mark had been too young to verbalize that he wondered where his father was when he left them. The tiny two year old seemed to miss Derek Brier, but Penny refused to. She resumed her life as if nothing had happened, as if her husband of five years hadn't betrayed her with her best friend. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being sad or angry. She would just raise Mark the only way she could. Alone.

BETWEEN DEER FALLS AND HARRIS TOWN

Mike rode hard to get home. All he could think about was his Penny. When she had become "his Penny" he wasn't entirely sure, but he couldn't wait to see her and Mark.

The whole time he was gone, her smile, her serious but caring nature, her dark blue eyes, were what he thought about. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and finally kiss her. He knew she wanted him to. He just needed to go against his nature and stop hesitating.

ON THE TRAIN, BETWEEN HOPE VALLEY AND HARRIS TOWN

"Dad? How long before we're home?"

Jack sighed. Five of his children had been asking him that same question for hours. They were stuck in one first class compartment, seven children and three adults. Not the ideal way to travel, but at least it was better than coach.

"It is time for school work, right Sweetheart?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, now who can tell me how many states there are in the United States of America?"

Maddie said, "Forty eight," without even looking up from her novel.

"Very good. Who is the President of the United States now?"

"Woodrow Wilson," she answered again.

"Good, Maddie. Ok, Em, in what year was the declaration of independence adopted?"

"Um, 1776?"

"Yes. Will, who was the first person to sign it?"

"John Hancock?"

"Yes, buddy. Drew? How many presidents have there been?"

"28."

"Good job! All of you did very well. Let's do spelling." She passed J.T. to Charlotte and handed paper and pencils to the kids. "Maddie, please put your book down, sweetie. We need to do spelling tests now."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to," Elizabeth answered patiently.

"I can spell. I don't understand why I need to practice."

"So you know all of the words there are?"

Maddie looked up at her mother, a defiant look on her face. "No."

"Right. So put down your book and get ready for the test, please."

Maddie sighed and set her book down. "Fine."

Jack was surprised at Maddie's attitude and yet, not entirely. The girl was moody, definitely and seemed to want to push the boundaries that she had always been happy with.

THE NEXT MORNING, HARRIS TOWN

Mike rode into town about dawn. He headed to the jail to cleanup and change so he would be presentable when he went to Penny's for breakfast. Thirty short minutes later, he walked over, climbed her outside steps and knocked on her door.

When Penny opened the door and moment later, she gasped. "Mike, you're home."

"Yes. Just rode into town. It's good to see you." That was an understatement.

"Are you hungry?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Yes, but first, I need you to know that I missed you. So much." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He was home.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his back. "I missed you too."

"You did? I'm sorry I didn't say more before I left. I should have held you then. I kicked myself for not saying how I felt." She loosened her hold and looked up at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Scared."

"Why? I don't bite." She winked and then smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I'm not very good with saying what I feel, especially to women."

"Just say it. Take a chance, Constable. It might be worth it."

"I think I might be falling in love with you," he finally blurted.

"I know I'm falling in love with you," she whispered.

"Mom! I'm up." She laughed. Once again, interrupted just before Mike could kiss her.

"Yes, Mark. Look who's here."

She stepped back and turned to the kitchen so she could start biscuits and sausage gravy, a meal he would say he had not had before, even though he probably had.

"Mike!" Mark walked up to him and waved.

Mike knelt on the floor and held out his arms, taking a chance that the shy boy might hug him. Mark ran right to him. "You home?"

"I'm home buddy."

"Missed you, Mike."

"I missed you too, and your Mama."

Mark ran over to Penny. "Mama, Mike's home."

Penny looked over at Mike and smiled. "Come here."

Mike walked over to her. "What?"

She moved forward, looking up at him. "Mark, why don't you go get your new train to show Mike."

He scampered off leaving them alone for a moment. "Mike, now is your chance. He will be back in just a minute."

"Chance for what?"

"Seriously? Kiss me." She put her hands on his chest and waited.

He leaned down and the moment his lips met hers, the world stopped. Nothing else mattered but that moment. He moved his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer.

A moment later Mark ran back in and the spell was broken, but their hearts would never be the same again.

"Told you I don't bite," she said with a laugh.

"No, but you sure kiss well."

"Yeah?" Her cheeks turned pink at his statement.

"I mean, I haven't kissed very many women, but when I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest, I'm guessing that was a good kiss."

"That may be a good indication." She wasn't going to say anything, but the fact that her hands were shaking and her lips were tingling, clinched it for her. "Ever had biscuits and gravy?"

THE TRAIN

Elizabeth sat on the bed, the only quiet spot in the car, trying to nurse J.T. but he seemed to be just as sick of traveling as the rest of them. Ten people in one train car, regardless of the fact it was first class, was too much.

"Maddie?"

She poked her head in the doorway. "Yes, Mom?" Apparently her bad mood had passed.

"Can you see if you can relax J.T. for me? I just need a moment."

"Sure, Mom." She walked in and took him from Elizabeth. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong? Not hungry?"

J.T.'s bottom lip stuck out in a pout that usually indicated he was about to cry.

Elizabeth left the room to find Jack. She needed a hug. Maybe a kiss or three wouldn't hurt either.

Jack looked up as she walked out, patting the cushion next to him. She didn't hesitate. "Did he eat?"

"No." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "How long before we're home?"

"You sound like one of the kids."

"I know. Humor me."

"As best as I can tell, about an hour. Why?"

"I really need space. I'm getting a bit claustrophobic in here."

He kissed her forehead and looked around. "I can't imagine why."

The train would be reaching St. Peter soon and that meant they all needed to get off the train. That also meant, only some of them could go home that day because not everyone would fit in a stage coach. They had decided that Elizabeth, Charlotte, Caleb, J.T., Carlie, and Will would head home on the stage. Jack and the other three kids would be home the next day.

"Mama?" Carlie said as she walked up.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Will you hold me?" Elizabeth reached out and picked her up.

"Carlie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just missed you." Elizabeth thought about it and her daughter was right, she hadn't spent much time with her in the last few days. "I can't wait to get home."

Everyone in the car agreed wholeheartedly.

THE THOMAS RANCH

Amy was glad it was Saturday. Caleb was coming home and she couldn't wait to see him. She'd been practicing with Cherry and she almost felt confident enough to ride her in to town to meet him. Almost. She would walk because it was snowy but she was getting there.

"Mom? I'm headed to meet the stage," she called up the stairs.

"Ok, sweetie. Tell Caleb, hi."

"I will." She grabbed her coat and gloves and ran out the door. The mile long walk in the cold December wind took forever. She arrived at the station just as the stage was pulling up. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw him in the window. She waved and smiled.

As soon as the stage stopped he hopped out and then helped Charlotte down. "Thank you, Caleb."

"You're welcome, Grandma." Next he took J.T. from Elizabeth and then offered his hand to her.

Finally after everyone was down, he walked over to her, still holding J.T. It was something about the young man she loved holding a baby that stirred something inside of her.

"Hi, Ames." He smiled and then hugged her with his free arm.

"Hi." She held on as they walked to the boarding house for hot chocolate. "I missed you."

When they got in the boarding house, they went straight to the couch by the fire place. "Caleb, can I hold him?" Caleb handed the sleeping baby over to her and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You look good holding him," he whispered.

"So did you." She looked up and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. He had missed her so much while he was gone. It was getting hard to imagine how they would make it being apart for a couple years. He needed to learn to be more patient. "Oh! Caleb, Happy Birthday. It's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thank you for remembering, but it's not a big deal." His family hadn't mentioned anything. He didn't fault them for it because they had been worried about Grandma and not everyone was even home yet.

"I think it is. You're important to me and you helped me celebrate my birthday."

"I know, but I'm not worried about it."

"I'm going to go give J.T. to Elizabeth. He needs a diaper change."

"Ok."

Amy walked into the kitchen. "Charlotte? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Do you or Elizabeth have any plans to celebrate Caleb's birthday tonight?"

"Oh no! How did we forget?"

"Well, you guys weren't here. He wouldn't expect anything but I think we should maybe have dinner or something."

"Let's do it tomorrow," Charlotte suggested. "Then Jack and everyone else will be back."

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Amy, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Maggie were working on Caleb's birthday dinner all afternoon. Amy made four of his favorite blackberry pies and Charlotte worked with Maggie and Elizabeth to make enough food for the family. They made two turkeys, which Travis had hunted just for the occasion, potatoes, green beans, carrots and four loaves of bread with fresh butter. It smelled like thanksgiving at the Thornton house.

Jack, Maddie, Em, and Drew walked in from the stage about an hour before dinner.

"Wow, what smells so good?" Jack asked.

"Caleb's birthday dinner," Carlie informed them from the table. "Daddy, I'm making him a card, see?"

"Good job, Sweetie. He will love it." He kissed her cheek and then went to say hello to Elizabeth. "Hi, baby." Elizabeth turned her head and smiled.

"Hi, love." He kissed her briefly and then hugged her.

"You want to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I do. I can't wait."

"I'll watch the kids," Amy offered.

Elizabeth looked at Jack. He nodded. "Ok, Amy. Be here by seven?"

"Ok, I will."

Thirty minutes later, Bill walked in with Caleb. The whole family, including Amy, yelled "Happy Birthday," when they walked in.

Caleb smiled and gave everyone a hug. "Thank you everybody. This wasn't necessary."

"Of course it is," Charlotte said, kissing his cheek. "Now come into the kitchen."

"Caleb!" Carlie said, tugging on his hand.

"Yes, Carlie?" He knelt down and smiled as she hugged his neck.

"I made you somethin."

"You did?"

"Yup." She handed him her card. "I love you." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I love you back." He opened the card and chuckled.

DERE CALEB

HAPPY BIRTHDAY. YOU ARE MY FAVRIT BROTHER. DONT TELL DREW AND WILL

LOVE YOU

CARLIE

The spelling wasn't perfect and some of the letters were backwards, but it showed how she felt about him and that's what meant the most.

"Mama helped me with the hard words," she whispered.

"Thank you. This is a great gift, I'll keep it forever."

She hugged him again and smiled, satisfied with his response to her card.

Amy just about cried at how adorable Caleb was with Carlie, and if she hadn't been before, she would have fallen head over heels in love, right then.

Everyone sat down at the table, squeezed in tightly around it because of the extra bodies. Elizabeth walked in with J.T. and sat down next to Jack.

After Bill said the blessing, Bill and Jack each carved a turkey, dishing out the meat as they went. Caleb watched as everyone talked and laughed, enjoying their food. He loved every single person at that table and he was determined never to take it for granted.

Amy grabbed his hand. "Not hungry?"

"Yes, I am. I was just taking it all in."

"Will you walk me home later?"

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and started eating.

After dinner, Charlotte handed him a package. "From me and Papa."

"Thank you, Grandma." He untied the ribbon and opened the box. It was a fountain pen, inkwell, and a stack of paper. He looked up at her, questioning.

"For when you go off to college and the Academy. I want to hear from you. Unlike your father, who hardly wrote a word." She winked at Jack and Caleb.

Caleb hugged both Charlotte and Bill. "I'll write. Don't worry." He would be writing to Amy already and Elizabeth, so of course one more letter wouldn't be too hard.

"Just so you know, son," Jack started, "I'm not the best letter writer. I either forget or run out of time."

"I don't agree," Charlotte said. "He seemed to write just fine once he met Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled as she burped J.T. She enjoyed being the reason why Jack remembered to write.

"Kitchen's clean," Amy announced.

"Oh! Amy, I could have helped you clean up," Elizabeth said.

"No worries. I am glad to help." Amy caught Caleb's eye and motioned toward the door.

"I'm going to walk Amy home before it gets much later," Caleb informed them.

Once they were all bundled up, they headed out into the swirling snow and wind. Neither of them noticed, however. They were just grateful to be together. Caleb wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Thank you, Ames."

"For what?"

"For putting this dinner together. You didn't have to do that."

"Caleb," she stopped walking and turned toward him. "I love you and I wanted to do this. You deserved it."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and then wrapped his arm around her, resuming their walk. He thought about the next week, Christmas. Then his mind traveled a year into the future when he would finally propose. It felt like forever away, but he knew the time would go fast.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, curious.

"Us."

"What about us?"

He hesitated a bit. He didn't want to tell her exactly what he thought just yet but it was important because it concerned their future life together. "About our future, I guess."

"It seems like forever away," she admitted.

"I keep telling myself that it will go fast."

"But it feels like it's going slow?"

"Yes, exactly." He sighed and kissed her temple.

When they finally got to the ranch, she pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's for you. Don't read it until you get home." She stood on her toes and put her hands on his face. "Happy Birthday, Caleb." She kissed him sweetly and then again for good measure. "See you tomorrow."

Caleb walked back home, realizing the weather was quickly turning into a blizzard. He fought against the wind, keeping his head down, but still paying attention so that he wouldn't get lost.

The lantern he carried gave very little help in the dark, blinding snow.

His free hand stayed shoved tightly in his pocket, grasping the envelope Amy had handed him.

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

Bill came in with Maddie from checking the cows in the barn. "Jack, is Caleb back yet?"

"No, but he walked Amy home so he may be a while. Why?"

"Jack, I'm going to look for him. It's a blizzard out there!"

"I'm going too!" Charlotte offered as she walked over, pulled her boots and coat and gloves on, and kissed Maddie.

Jack felt helpless and worried. He couldn't go out in weather like that, or walk a mile or more to get him.

"Jack," Bill said, walking closer. "I will find him. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Pop." He knew chances were better if Pop and Mom were out looking, so he resigned himself to staying home and pretending not to worry.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the room.

"Caleb's lost, Mama," Maddie informed her.

"What? How can he be lost?"

"It's a blizzard," Jack said quietly as he sat on the couch.

Elizabeth ran to the window and looked out. "Oh my…"

SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE THOMAS RANCH AND THE THORNTON HOME

Caleb trudged on, but by that point, he couldn't feel his toes anymore and he had no clue if he was even going the right direction. He kept his hand in his pocket, still clutching Amy's envelope, giving him more motivation to keep going.

He looked up and thought he saw a light through the snow, but it could have been just his imagination. He kept walking toward the light, hoping it was someplace warm. He keep pushing, lifting his numb feet, which felt as if they weighed one hundred pounds each.

"Please, God, give me strength," he prayed.

Charlotte and Bill walked, arms linked, shouting Caleb's name every few moments. "Bill! I'm frozen!" Charlotte yelled over the wind.

Bill wrapped his arm around his wife, giving her as much body heat as he could.

Bill kept moving, being pulled along by some invisible force. He had to find Caleb. They would try Amy's house first, hoping he decided to stay there instead of walk home.

About an hour after they started, they miraculously arrived at the Thomas Ranch. Bill pounded on the door and yelled, "Kevin! Maggie!"

When Kevin opened the door and pulled them inside. "Bill, Charlotte! What are you doing outside in this?"

"Caleb? Is he here?" Charlotte asked, breathlessly.

"No, he brought Amy home over an hour ago. Almost two, now. He's not home?"

Amy walked in the room and looked at the snow covered figures in the foyer.

"What's happening?" panic evident in her voice. It had to be Caleb. She could feel it.

"Honey, did Caleb say he was going right home?" Kevin asked her.

"He didn't say. Why? Where is he, Bill? Charlotte?" She grabbed Kevin's arm and squeezed.

"Amy, we don't know," Charlotte answered quietly.

"What do you mean? He should have been home over an hour ago."

Kevin kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go look too. You and Charlotte stay here with your Mom."

Amy panicked. "No! Dad, I need to help. Please let me help. I love him!"

"I know you do, but you need to be safe. He would want you to be safe." Kevin looked at Charlotte, asking her to help.

"Amy, I'm freezing. Do you have any coffee, sweetie?"

Amy looked at Kevin and then Charlotte. "Yes, of course." She turned back to Kevin. "Dad, when you find him, tell him I love him."

"I will."


	42. Chapter 42 - Waiting

Caleb somehow climbed the steps of the house he found without feeling them. He knocked on the door, gasping at the pain it caused to his hand.

"Caleb! Are you ok? Come inside and get warm." Brandon helped him remove his frozen clothing, including his socks and then wrapped him in a blanket, sitting him in front of the fire.

Caleb's teeth were chattering and his feet and hands were burning, which he knew was a good sign.

"I'll get you some tea." Brandon ran off to the kitchen and poured the tea Dee had brewed earlier into a cup.

He handed it to Caleb and then ran upstairs to find something for him to wear. "Dee? Are you awake, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Caleb is downstairs. He was caught in the blizzard and he's in rough shape." Dee sat up and paused for a moment before getting out of bed.

She put her robe on and then followed Brandon downstairs.

Caleb was now laying on the couch shivering uncontrollably. "Caleb? I brought you some clothes." Brandon helped him sit up and then dressed him in long johns and heavy wool socks.

"Here are more blankets," Dee offered. She wrapped them around his shoulders and then helped him sip the tea. "You need to drink this, to help you get warm."

"Sorrry….for ttthe….tttrouble…." he stuttered as his teeth chattered.

"Hush now…you just get warm," Dee instructed. Brandon threw a couple more pieces of kindling on the fire and watched Dee care for Caleb.

Dee felt his forehead, it was still cold, but not frozen. "No, Caleb. Don't sleep. Wait until you are warm."

"So….ttttired." He closed his eyes and she patted his face.

"Brandon, help me please. Maybe walk him around?"

AT THE THOMAS RANCH

Amy paced as Charlotte watched. He had to be ok. They were going to find him and he would be ok. That was what she told herself as she paced.

"Amy? Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Sweetie," Charlotte pleaded. "You've been pacing for thirty five minutes. Come have some tea."

"No thank you." She looked up when Maggie walked in the room. "Mama."

"What's going on?"

"Caleb…he left here but…he didn't make it home. Oh, Mama! I'm so scared. What if he doesn't…I mean, what if …"

"Amy, they will find him. We have to have faith."

Amy sat at the table but popped back up when the front door opened. "Caleb!"

She ran into the foyer but didn't see him. "Dad? Where is he?"

"We couldn't find him. It's horrible out there. We are going to take a break and warm up and then start again." Amy hurried to the closet to get her coat. "Amy! No! You can't go out there." Kevin grabbed her arms gently.

"I need to find him. I can't lose him, Dad. Please!"

"Amy listen! Honey, he probably made it to one of the neighbors houses down the way. He will be ok, but I will not let you risk your own life to find him."

She relented, falling into his arms. He stroked her hair until she relaxed. "I need him, Dad. I know that I am meant to be with him. I'm supposed to be Amy Thornton. I am supposed to grow old with him and we are supposed to be happy. You have to find him!"

AT THE THORNTONS

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the couch in their living room, J.T. in his cradle next to them. They didn't say anything, they just held onto each other for support and strength. Elizabeth curled up next to him, her fingers intertwined with his and her head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed as the tears rolled down her face. "Please help them find our son, please. I need him here. It's too soon to lose him. Please, I'm asking for strength and hope because right now, I have neither." She repeated the same words over and over in her mind until she fell asleep.

Jack held on to Elizabeth's hand, pulling strength from her. He was lost and fearing the worst with every minute that passed. He wasn't ready to lose his son. He hated that he wasn't out there searching. It was his son, not Bill's and not his Mom's!

AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

Dee was satisfied with Caleb's temperature so she allowed him to go to sleep. Caleb shut his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep. He dreamed of Amy and their wedding day, but the dream then turned into a nightmare when, for some reason, she never showed up in the church. He could hear her saying that she was coming but he couldn't find her. "Amy!" he shouted in his sleep. He sat up and looked around, forgetting where he was.

"Caleb! It's ok. You're safe. Amy is safe." Brandon stayed with him, reassuring him every time he woke up yelling her name.

AT THE THOMAS RANCH

Amy stayed in the living room so she would be close when the men came home. She couldn't sleep so she thought about him and the day they first met. She remembered how he instantly made her feel welcome and loved, even when she felt alone. Then she thought of their first kiss.

They had gone fishing on a Saturday afternoon like always. She was fifteen and he was fourteen. They had known each other for almost six years and had spent almost every day together. She had a major crush on her best friend. He was tall, adorable, with blond hair and blue eyes and he made her feel special, like she mattered.

As they sat there on their log by the stream, she kept sneaking glances at him. He didn't seem to notice she was looking at him. "Caleb? You're quiet today."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just thinking." He looked at her and then returned his attention to the quiet stream.

What she hadn't known was that he was trying to work up his courage to kiss her. He was completely nervous and worried that she wouldn't want him to. What he didn't know was that she wanted him to just as badly.

"Ames?" He turned so that he was facing her.

She turned toward him and smiled, scooting closer on the log. "Yes?"

The breezes blew her hair in her face causing him, almost involuntarily, to tuck her hair back behind her ears. Instead of moving his hands, they remained on her face, and his eyes traveled to her lips and then back to her eyes. He then leaned toward her and softly pressed his lips to hers for a very brief moment.

She placed her hand on his which was still touching her cheek, her eyes still closed. "Was that ok?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Maybe you should try it again though," she said boldly.

Her eyes opened and caught his grin. She grinned back, her hand still holding his. He leaned forward and kissed her again, his soft lips caressing hers a bit longer this time. "Better?"

"Yeah, so amazing," she whispered into his shoulder.

No, it wasn't a crush. She knew she loved him at that moment.

PRESENT DAY

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, it was morning and the front door opened, cold, snowy air blowing into the room. "Dad?"

"Hey, sweetie." She walked over to him, looking around.

"Did you find him? Where's Bill?"

"We did. He's at Brandon and Diana's house." She smiled and leapt into his arms.

"Thank you! Is Bill with him?"

"Yeah." Amy looked up at Kevin's face.

"Dad? Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love some." He started peeling off his coats and gloves and hat. Then he sat on the couch by the fire.

A few moments later he was dozing when she brought his coffee in. "Dad?"

"Hey," he mumbled.

"I need to see him."

"I figured you would. Listen, I don't want you going alone. Take Cherry and let Charlotte ride Storm and then you can go."

She kissed his cheek and handed him his cup. "I love you, Dad."

An hour later, they were on their way to the Carlin's. Thankfully, the storm appeared to have stopped so they were able to see where they were going.

Amy knocked on their door, anxiously.

Dee opened the door and smiled. "He's in the living room, ladies."

Amy walked to the living room and smiled. "Hey."

"Ames. Come here." He stood and held his arms out for her and she walked right into them.

"Are you ok? I was so scared!"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I'm ok. You don't need to worry."

"I thought you…." She started crying into his chest.

"Shhh," he whispered gently. "Everything is ok now."

She looked up into his handsome face and smiled through her tears. "I love you so much."

He looked back at her and dried her tears. "I love you too. You're not going to leave me at the altar are you?"

"What? Of course not. Caleb Thornton you are stuck with me forever."

"Good. I had this dream over and over again and every time, you never showed up and I couldn't find you."

"Well, you won't ever have to worry about that."

He touched her cheek with his fingertips and smiled.

"What, Caleb?"

"Will you…"

"Caleb!" Charlotte said as she and Bill walked in interrupting them.

"Hi, Grandma." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks.

"Are you ok? You had me worried, my boy."

"I'm fine, Grandma. Do my parents know I'm ok?"

"No, so we should leave soon. They have to be going crazy."

Caleb was disappointed he couldn't ask Amy the question that he wanted to ask her. Amy was curious what he would have said, had Charlotte not walked in. It was almost like he was going to propose. She looked at him as they all prepared to go outside again. He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt the envelope. He pulled it out and smiled.

"You didn't read it yet?" Amy asked him.

"No, with everything that happened, I forgot. I'll read it when we get to my house."

Caleb hugged Diana and shook Brandon's hand, very grateful they took him in. "Thank you, both of you."

"Of course. Now you take care of yourself, Caleb."

He nodded and the four travelers made their way to the Thorntons. Caleb and Amy rode Cherry and Bill and Charlotte shared Storm.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived. Bill took the horses to the barn and everyone else walked in the house. "Caleb!" Carlie yelled as she hurled herself at him. "You aren't lost anymore? I'm so happy. I was very scared!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the kids walked in and everyone started asking questions all at once. He smiled, grateful for his loving family. He looked up and found Elizabeth staring at him, tears rolling down her face.

"Everyone? Wait a minute ok?" He stood up and walked over to her. "Mama?"

She put her hands on his face and kissed his cheek. "Caleb." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried and he let her, holding her tight. When she pulled back she wiped her eyes and cheeks. "Caleb, you need to go see your father. He's upstairs."

He looked confused, but he nodded and went up to see him. "Dad?" He knocked and then walked in.

"Dad?" Jack sat there on the bed, his shoulders shaking with emotion. "I'm home now." He walked over and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Dad?"

Jack looked up. "Caleb?" He stood and hugged him.

"Dad? What is it?" He pulled back and looked at his son. So grown up but he would always be that little boy he saved in the woods that night.

"I was so worried. I didn't want to lose you and all I could do was sit back and wait for someone else to do my job and find you."

"Dad, you need to know that whether it was you or someone else that found me, it doesn't change anything. You will always be my Dad. You know that, right?"

Jack stared at him. He knew it, but he wasn't any less frustrated that he couldn't help.

"You helped by staying here with Ma and the kids. They needed you last night."

"Yeah, but you needed me too and I wasn't there."

"Dad, I knew that you loved me and that when I came home, you would be here waiting. That was enough for me."

Jack pulled him into another hug. "You're a good boy, Caleb Thornton. How did I get so lucky?"

Caleb took a moment to change clothes and read Amy's note.

DEAR CALEB,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT WHAT TO GIVE YOU. I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF MONEY SO I COULDN'T BUY YOU ANYTHING. SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU ALREADY HAVE.

I'M GIVING YOU MY HEART, COMPLETELY. IT HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BELONG TO YOU, CALEB THORNTON. PLEASE ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT AND TAKE IT WITH YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE FOR COLLEGE.

I BELIEVE THAT YOU AND I WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER. I CAN'T WAIT TO BE ON THAT JOURNEY WITH YOU.

ALL MY LOVE,

AMES

Caleb jumped up and ran downstairs to find Amy. She was in the kitchen, sipping coffee with Elizabeth and Charlotte. Amy looked up as he walked in. "Caleb?" He had a funny look on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He held out his hand and she stood up and walked out of the room with him.

"Caleb? You're acting funny. Did you read my note?"

"Yeah, I did." They walked into the living room but the kids were playing a game.

"There are too many people in this house."

"Let's go to the porch then," she suggested.

"I got a better idea. Here, put your coat and shoes on." They took a few moments to get all bundled up and then stepped outside the door.

He led her to the barn and then shut the door. "Caleb?" Bill popped out from behind Spot whom he was milking.

"Papa? Are you almost finished?"

"Patience Caleb. You know this would go a lot faster if you would milk Blackie there."

"Yes, sir." He looked at Amy and sighed. He grabbed a bucket and stool and milked the cow as requested. Amy stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

Finally he finished and then grabbed her hand. "Papa, I need to talk to Amy so we are headed to the boarding house."

"No, you guys talk in here. I'll head inside."

The moment Bill left, Caleb immediately clammed up, forgetting how he wanted to start.

"Caleb?" She stepped forward and looked in his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Remember the day we met, Ames?"

"Of course." She chuckled and stepped into his arms. "That was a good day. You made me feel welcome here."

"That was the day you had my heart, Ames. I needed a friend so badly and all of the sudden you were there. I remember running to Grandma all excited and telling her that there was a new family in town and they have a girl named Amy and she's nine and she's really pretty."

"You did not." Her cheeks turned pink.

"I did. I loved you in my own way right then and now…"

"Now what?" she prompted.

"Your letter. It made me rethink what I had planned." Her heart dropped. Maybe she had been to forward? "My plan was to propose to you next Christmas, a year from now."

"You still can. I didn't mean to mess up your plans. I'm sorry, Caleb."

"No, that's not what I mean. Let me start again." He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Amy, I wouldn't have imagined six and a half years ago that I would be doing this right now, in a barn of all places, but I can't wait four more years to be your husband. I don't want to wait that long. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She hadn't hesitated more than a second.

"Yes?"

"Did you think I would say no?" she teased.

"No, I mean…I hoped you would agree." He smiled at her, and then bent down to kiss her waiting lips. He pulled back a moment later and held her close.

"Caleb, when? We need to figure it out before we tell our parents. They need to know we have a plan."

"Well, I figured after your year of school and my first year of college. So the summer after next, and I want to marry you in Hope Valley, by the pond, under the tree."

"Eighteen more months and we will be married," she whispered. "It sounds perfect."

"When I go back to finish college, that fall, we will find a place to live close by the college."

She nodded, "And I can find work as a midwife so we can save some money."

"I am saving for a ring, but I don't have enough yet."

"I have a ring. This one, is all I need." They both looked down at her promise ring. Caleb slid it off her right hand and placed it on her left hand and then kissed her again.

"I love you, Caleb."

"I love you, more."

They walked back to the house, hand in hand. They paused before going inside and then took a collective deep breath.

"Ready?"

She nodded and followed him inside. They removed their coats and shoes and then went in search for everyone. It sounded like they were all in the kitchen.

They stood in the doorway and watched for a moment. Amy loved the chaos and happiness that being a part of the Thornton family brought. "Everyone?" Caleb said, but no one turned to look. "Hey guys!" he yelled louder. That did the trick. Everyone, all the kids, his parents, and his grandparents looked at them. "We have news." Elizabeth looked at Jack and raised her eyebrows. "I asked Amy if she would marry me."

"And I said yes." Amy smiled and laughed when all the kids rushed at them, hugging them and asking questions.

"Does this mean, you'll be my sister, Amy?" Carlie yelled.

"Yes, it does. Is that ok?"

"Yup!"

After a few moments, Elizabeth asked if the kids would go to their rooms so the grownups could talk.

"Does anyone want coffee?"

After she poured coffee for those who wanted it, Elizabeth joined Jack, Charlotte, Bill, Amy, and Caleb at the table. No one spoke for a minute. Caleb was beginning to worry.

Jack looked up and smiled. "So what's your plan?" he asked them.

Caleb squeezed Amy's hand and started. "We don't want to wait four years to get married. So our plan is to get married the summer after next in Hope Valley by the pond. Amy will be finished with her schooling and I will have one year of college left. We will find a place to live by my college so we'll be together."

"It sounds like you have a start," Jack said.

"What did we miss?" Caleb wondered.

"What happens if you get pregnant right away?" Elizabeth asked them.

"Then we'll have a baby."

"Are you ready to be parents? It's a lot of responsibility and money to care for a child."

"The way you ask it, Ma, sounds like you don't think we are," Caleb responded.

"Not at all. I'm just giving you more to think about."

"Can I say something?" Amy asked.

"Of course."

"Look, I know we are young, but even if right now, we aren't ready to be parents, when the time comes, we will be ready. The wedding is eighteen months away and even if I got pregnant right away, we wouldn't have a baby for almost an entire year past that. We love each other, we want to do this, and we need your support."

"Of course you have our support, Amy," Jack stated. "We knew this would happen, I guess you took us by surprise. That's all."

An hour later, Caleb and Amy left with the horses to go tell her parents. Caleb was nervous. He knew her parents, but he wasn't sure what their reaction would be.

They took care of the horses first, making sure they were fed and watered. Amy watched Caleb. "Hey, nervous?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm beyond nervous, actually."

"Caleb, I'm with you. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Why was she so confident? He took a deep breath and allowed her to lead him into the house.

Kevin walked in to the foyer as they were removing their coats and shoes.

"Caleb, good to see you. Feeling ok after last night?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I want to thank you for helping to find me. It means a lot."

"Truthfully, I know how Amy feels about you, so by extension you are a part of this family too. I had to help."

"Thank you, sir. May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, let's go into my study." Caleb nodded, feeling Amy's hand squeeze his as he walked away.

They sat down in two leather chairs by the fireplace. Caleb was even more nervous now that they were alone. "Now then, what is it you would like to talk about?" Kevin had a hunch, but it was better that the young man just came out and said it.

"Um, I would like to speak about Amy, if I may?"

"Yes, of course. What about her?"

"Well, sir, as you know, she and I care about each other."

"Yes, I am aware."

"With everything that happened last night, and everything she and I have been through in our lives, we realize that life is short."

"Yes, I can agree with that. It isn't always easy."

"No, its not. Well, sir, the reason I asked to speak with you about Amy is because I want to ask for your blessing. We want to be married, sir."

Kevin sat forward, his elbows on his knees. "Forgive me for being blunt, Caleb, but how do you plan on supporting my daughter at the age of fifteen?"

"That's a fair question, sir."

"Just call me, Kevin."

"Yes, sir, I mean, Kevin. We don't plan to marry now. We will wait until she is finished with school, the summer after next. I plan to get a part time job, and she plans on working as a midwife until I finish my last year of college."

"Eighteen months. That's reasonable. Then what?"

"After college?"

"Yes, after college. What are your plans?"

"I will be going to The Academy to become a Mountie."

"How long is that course?"

"Two years." Kevin nodded.

"During those two years, what happens to Amy?"

"There are houses for rent in Regina, close to The Academy. We will live there."

"Being a Mountie, it's very admirable."

"My father, is one of the most honorable men I know. I consider myself lucky to be following in his footsteps."

Kevin sat back and thought for a moment. "Caleb, you love my daughter?"

"With all of my heart, Kevin."

"Do you know what happened with her father?"

"Yes, I know and I need you to know that I will never harm her in any way. I just want to make her happy."

"Well, then you have our blessing."


	43. Chapter 43 - Growing Pains

FOUR MONTHS LATER

It was April, springtime in Harris Town. News had come in February announcing Julie and Tom's new baby girl, Pearl. Now, Diana Carlin and Maggie Thomas, due within days of each other, were keeping Amy and the doctor on their toes.

Amy was finishing up her internship at the clinic and Caleb was going to graduate in May.

J.T. was eating more solid foods, crawling, and sitting up on his own. The twins, Will and Drew were nine, Maddie was about to turn twelve, Emmy would be eleven at the end of the summer, and Carlie just turned seven.

Caleb worked more evenings at the store to save money for his and Amy's future. Amy worked in the evenings helping Hanna Rose and her mother, Sandy, bake for the next morning at the bakery. Apparently the blackberry pies Amy made, were a hit, and not just with Caleb.

Mike Richards and Penny Brier were now engaged and getting married in September. Mark had really come out of his shell and he already called Mike, Daddy.

This particular afternoon, Amy decided to visit Caleb at the store before she went to work at the bakery.

She opened the door causing Caleb to look up from his stool when it jingled.

"Hey, Ames."

"Hi." She came over to him and kissed his cheek.

"On your way to work?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you for a moment." She stepped to the opposite side of the counter, pretending to look at a catalog.

"Ok. I'm all ears." He put the inventory list down on the counter and looked at her.

"Oh, ok. Well, I want to invite you to dinner tomorrow at our house."

"I get off work at six, so how about seven?"

"Ok, that's good." She walked closer and looked down.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No." She shook her head and smiled.

"Ames?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his stool, so she was standing between his knees. "You can tell me."

"I miss you, Caleb." They were both so busy that they didn't study together anymore because of their work schedules. Even their Saturday walks had been pushed back more than they wanted.

"I miss you too." He moved his hands to her waist and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Caleb, I don't want to get you in trouble. What if Travis walks in?"

"He won't. No one else is here."

"What about a customer?" He leaned even closer and brushed his lips against hers.

"You worry too much," he said with a smirk and another kiss.

"Its so much easier to kiss you when you're sitting down," she mumbled against his lips.

"You're right, I get a crick in my neck whenever I kiss you," he said with a laugh.

She pushed back slightly. "Very funny." She hugged him tight again and then stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow at dinner?"

"I'll be there, promise."

"Love you," she said as she opened the door.

"Love you too."

AT PENNY'S APARTMENT

"Mama? When's Daddy coming?"

"Should be here any minute, bud. Why don't you go watch for him out the window?"

"Ok!" He ran to the window by the door and watched for Daddy and his red coat.

Penny smiled and looked down again at her ring. It was a sapphire in a silver setting. He said it matched her eyes so he knew it was meant for her when he saw it.

She was amazed at how much she loved him. She had no idea how much until he was away and she couldn't see him.

"Daddy's home, Mama!"

"Ok, open the door then." She smiled, brushed her hair with her fingers, and walked toward the door.

"Daddy! You're home!"

"Hey Mark." He picked him up and hugged him, never taking his eyes off Penny.

"Hi, honey," she said quietly, a grin lighting up her face.

"Hi." He put Mark down and walked over to her. "How was your day?"

"Good. I worked on a few orders for baby clothes for Di and Maggie and I started my wedding dress."

"Oh, wedding dress huh? Who are you marrying again?"

"Just some guy I met in the store a few months back." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure he's a good guy? I mean if you have only known him a few months…"

"Mark likes him, so I think I'm safe." He nodded and then kissed her, long and slow. "He's a good kisser too. It's the mark of a good husband in my book. Oh, and last, but not least..he looks amazing in his uniform."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I love you, Penny Brier."

"I love you too."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mamama," J.T. babbled from his crib.

Jack lifted his head and laughed. "What's funny?" Elizabeth wondered.

"He's laying there, grabbing both feet and staring at us, saying Mama. I find it pretty funny."

Elizabeth sat up. "Hi, baby," she whispered, waving at him.

"Mama!" He grinned at her, his dimples popping.

"He's so adorable. Just like you, Jack."

He pulled her back down next to him. "How adorable?"

"Oh, you still give me butterflies."

He leaned up on his elbow and smiled. "Butterflies are a good thing, right?" She moved over next to him and kissed his chin and then his soft lips.

"Oh yeah, very good." She sat up again and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She then picked up her babbling son and kissed his face all over. "Mama," he giggled. She changed his diaper and then walked over to the rocking chair to feed him.

"Hey, feed him over here, babe."

She turned, handed the baby to Jack, and climbed over his legs to her side of the bed. Jack watched as she untied her robe, giving him the feeling equal to butterflies, in his opinion. "Mamama!" J.T. whimpered, knowing what was coming his way.

"Ok, buddy." She reached for him and got him settled. J.T. reached up with his chubby fingers and waited for her kisses.

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered.

"Yes, love?"

They looked up when they heard loud knocking on their door. Elizabeth grabbed the blanket and covered herself. "Come in."

Emmy ran in. "Mama! Maddie needs you."

"Ok, tell her I'll be right there."

"No, Mama! I'm sorry. She needs you now." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"I can help," Jack suggested.

"Maddie said, just Mama." Elizabeth stood up, and held her robe together with her free hand.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom. She doesn't feel good."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and knocked on the door. "Maddie?"

"Mama? Come in, please!" Elizabeth handed J.T. to Emmy. "Em, can you give him the applesauce in the icebox for me?"

"Yes, Mama." She walked off with J.T. and Elizabeth went in to the bathroom.

Maddie was sitting on the floor, crying. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Mama! My stomach hurts."

"Can you show me where?" She rubbed her abdomen.

"I'm scared. I'm…."

"You're what?"

"I'm bleeding," she whispered. Elizabeth smiled and sat down next to her.

"Sweetie, remember back in Hope Valley, that conversation we had about growing up?"

"Yes, I've been trying to be nicer."

"You have been doing better. My point, though, is that's what's happening. You're growing up."

"I don't understand."

"Why don't I heat up some bathwater for you and then we can talk. I'll explain everything."

"Ok."

AN HOUR LATER

Elizabeth got Maddie settled in bed with a hot water bottle for her cramps and her book. "Just rest, babe. You'll feel better soon."

"Thanks, Ma."

Elizabeth smiled as she walked out and back to her room. Jack had fallen asleep, with J.T. on his chest and Emmy next to him. Elizabeth dressed and then went downstairs to make breakfast.

When she walked in the kitchen, she found pancakes waiting for her and the dishes done. "Hmm." It had to have been Caleb.

"Morning, Ma." Caleb kissed her cheek and poured himself a glass of fresh milk.

"Morning, baby. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. You seemed busy with Maddie."

"I was. Did everyone else eat?"

"Yeah, but not Dad."

"Oh, so I should save him some food?" she teased.

"Probably. Well, I'm heading to church. The twins are going with me."

"Ok, thank you."

"Then, we are going fishing. Do you think Maddie would want to come?"

"Probably not today."

"Is she ok?"

"Yep, she'll be fine."

Jack walked in with J.T. and Emmy a few minutes later. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlie must still be sleeping. The boys went to church, and Maddie is in bed."

"Is she sick?"

"No. Um, Emmy, can you go wake Carlie up for me?"

"Sure, Mama."

Jack waited and then asked again. "What's up with Maddie?"

"Remember in Hope Valley? How we talked with her about growing up?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, brace yourself, my love. Your little honey bug is a woman now."

"What?" His face lost its color.

"Yep. We knew it was going to happen, didn't we?"

"Yeah. She has changed recently. Doesn't look so little anymore." He watched J.T. chewing on his fist and drooling all over. "Should I talk to her?"

"Uh, no. Let her come to you. It can be embarrassing."

AFTER CHURCH

Caleb squeezed Amy's hand. "Hey, the boys and I are going fishing. Wanna come?"

"I wish I could. I have to work."

"Oh ok." Caleb couldn't hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had to work until six so I told them I would too."

"Its fine. I told Travis I couldn't work today. I didn't think you had to, so I was hoping to spend some time together."

"Amy, we're leaving. Are you ready?" Hanna Rose came up and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She looked back at Caleb as they walked toward town. "Wait, I need to do something." She walked back to Caleb and grabbed his hand. "Caleb." He looked at her, the same disappointment on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She stood on her toes and kissed him twice. "Meet me at the bakery at six. We'll walk to my house together, ok?"

"Sure. Have a good day."

Caleb smiled as she walked away and then decided to enjoy his time with the twins.

AT SANDY'S BAKERY

Amy kept herself busy baking brownies while Hanna Rose chatted about the new boy, David Jenkins who just moved to town. He was apparently seventeen and moved with his Dad from San Francisco.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" She felt bad she hadn't been listening one hundred percent to what her friend was saying.

"I said I wondered if you and Caleb might want to go out to dinner with David and me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll ask him." Amy was having a hard enough time getting time with Caleb now, she didn't really want to share him with Hanna Rose and David.

"You seem pretty distracted today."

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I miss Caleb, I guess."

"Miss him? Don't you see him everyday?"

"No, not anymore. That's why I miss him."

"If you miss him now, what happens when he goes to college in Union City and you go to Vancouver?"

"I don't know." She knew it would be hard, but they could do it. And then, nine months later, they would get married and have forever to be together.

Caleb showed up at five thirty, a bit early, but he hoped she could get off early.

"Hey, Caleb."

"Hey, Hanna Rose."

"I'll get Amy for you."

"I'm early so if she's not ready, that's ok."

Hanna Rose disappeared into the back room and Amy walked in. "Hi!" she said, a smile lighting up her face.

"These are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers he just picked.

"Oh, Caleb. That's very sweet. Thank you." She smiled and then kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. I'm early though, so if you aren't finished…"

"No, I'm done. I was done about three hours ago."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was a bit distracted."

"By what?"

She smiled as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "You."

"Me? I wasn't here."

"You don't have to be here for me to be distracted by you."

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"Caleb? I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Maybe it's ok that we don't spend as much time together."

"I don't agree."

"Well, I mean, this fall we will both be in college, meeting new people, far away from each other. I won't be able to just leave at lunch and walk down the street to see you."

"You're planning on meeting someone else?"

"Out of that whole thing, that's the part you're focusing on? Caleb, I didn't mean what you're thinking."

"What did you mean?" Caleb could hear the irritation in his voice, but there wasn't any way to take it back.

"Look, my point is, we won't be together, so maybe missing each other now, isn't a bad thing. It's preparing us for college."

"Well, if you feel like that, maybe I'll just go home." He pulled his hand out of her grasp and stepped back.

"Hey, that's not what I want."

Caleb shook his head and left her standing on the road, alone. As soon as he walked away, he knew he had made a few big mistakes. One, he left her alone without an explanation. Two, he didn't really listen to what she was saying. He didn't understand what had caused him to act so childish, but he couldn't take it back.

When he walked in the door at home, Jack saw the look on his face and knew he wasn't happy.

"Caleb?"

"I'm going to bed." It didn't matter that it was six o'clock in the evening, he needed to be alone.

An hour later, he heard a knock on his door. "Caleb?" Elizabeth walked in. She sat next to him on his bed and felt his forehead. "Feeling ok, babe?"

"Yes, Ma," he snipped, moving his head away from her hand.

"Ok, fine. Nevermind then. Just know, I don't deserve that tone when I'm just showing concern." She gave him "the look" and walked out of his room.

Now he had two women to apologize to. He sighed and put his pillow over his head.

The next morning, he got up to feed the cows before breakfast. He hadn't slept much, stewing over the previous evening and his need to apologize. He knew that neither Amy nor his mother deserved the way he had acted toward them.

He also knew that he wouldn't get a chance to talk with Amy until the middle of the week when their schedules allowed them to. So at least, he would fix things with Elizabeth and feel a little bit better.

About thirty minutes later, he brought two jugs of warm, frothy milk into the kitchen and began the process of pouring it into eight glasses.

Then he set the table and started eggs and toast for everyone. As he was finishing, everyone started trickling in. "Morning Caleb," Jack greeted. Elizabeth smiled as she set J.T. in his high chair and pinned a towel around his neck.

"Ma, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead." She grabbed the chilled applesauce from the icebox and sat next to J.T. She chuckled as she watched J.T. get excited about the food she was stirring. "Are you ready, buddy?" He started hitting the table and kicking his feet.

Jack looked at Caleb and then all the kids walking in. "Elizabeth, I'll feed Jay and you go talk to Caleb."

"Ok." Caleb put the bowls of eggs and plate of toast on the table and walked into the living room with her.

Elizabeth stood in the living room and watched Caleb pace. "Honey, just tell me."

"I just want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. I had a bad afternoon and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"Caleb, what should I say? It wasn't a big deal and I forgive you."

"Ok."

"My guess is, your fiancé might need a bit more of an apology." She winked at him.

"How did you…?"

"I'm your Mother. I know everything." She laughed. "Just don't wait too long."

"I won't have time to see her until Wednesday after work."

"Make time." She walked away.

She made it sound so simple. He looked at the clock. She was already at the clinic. He still had an hour before school.

He ran upstairs and dressed in record time and then ran as fast as he could to the clinic, making a very quick stop in a nearby field.

He entered the clinic, well aware it was a place of business and he would need to take only a moment of her time. He didn't see Amy, but Dr. Turner was there at his desk. He peered over the tops of his glasses and smirked. "Good morning, Mr. Thornton. Are we feeling well?"

"Hey Doc. I was wondering if I could speak with Amy for a few minutes?"

"I think that can be arranged, but it's not up to me."

"Its not? I mean, since she works here, for you, I thought you would be the one to ask."

"True, my boy. That makes sense, however, she doesn't come in every day anymore. She is almost finished with her internship."

"Oh. Ok."

"I do believe you will find her at the bakery about now."

He bolted out the door, leaving it wide open, and ran down the street to the bakery.

Amy was in the back, kneading dough for the bread they needed. "Amy, good grief. Who's face are you pretending that dough is?" Hanna Rose chuckled at her joke, but Amy didn't. She did, however, start pretending it was Caleb, for a split second.

The door bell jingled. "Customer," Amy mumbled.

Hanna Rose stepped out front. "Good morning. What can I get for you?" By Hanna Rose's greeting, she assumed it was a customer, so she kept kneading.

Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a hand, holding a daisy, popped up in front of her.

She turned and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Caleb."

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to you for a minute, ok?"

"I'm busy right now." She wiped a tear and then turned back to her bread. When she had arrived at work that morning, she had every intention of staying mad at him. Now, with him there, looking adorable and apologetic, she didn't think she had it in her.

"I have time. I'll wait," he informed her. He walked over next to her and leaned against the counter.

She looked at him, somehow avoided smiling at him, and put the dough in a bread pan to cook.

He held out the daisy and raised his eyebrows. "I love daisies," she said quietly.

"I know." He handed it to her and took her hand. "Amy." Her eyes met his in a question. He never called her Amy. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have left you alone like that and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about what you were saying."

"No, you shouldn't have. Caleb the last thing I would ever want is to meet someone else."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't doubt that you love me. I guess, initially, it hurt that you thought it was ok that we didn't have as much time together."

"I didn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you. Is that really what you thought?"

"Yeah."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. Caleb, I don't ever want to be away from you. I want to spend every moment with you. My only thought was that it was hard, but it's helping us to see what's going to happen when we are apart."

He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her arms. "Its going to be so hard to be away from you. I don't know how I'll get through it."

"I know."

"As for right now, I'm not happy to only see you twice a week. We need to make time for each other."

"Like showing up at my work with my favorite flower?"

"Yeah, or maybe eating lunch together."

"Or walking me home after work?"

"Or sneaking a kiss whenever possible." He stepped forward, his arms around her waist.

"I like that idea the best," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What was that?"

"A kiss."

"Um no. I'm pretty sure when making up with your fiancé, the rule is you must kiss her lips so she doesn't mistake you for her cousin."

"If you insist." If she had had any thought that he was her cousin before, the kiss that followed cleared that up perfectly.


	44. Chapter 44 - Moving Forward

"Amy!" Maggie called through the door to her room. A moment later Amy opened the door.

"Mama?"

"I'm in labor, sweetie."

Amy ran back in her room for her bag and supplies. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes." Right then she doubled over and groaned. Amy dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her mother, supporting her weight as she breathed.

"Breathe deep and slow, Mama."

After the contraction, she helped her to her and Kevin's room. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to get Dr. Turner."

"How long ago?"

"About ten minutes."

"Why did he wait so long?"

"I don't know. Oh my this hurts."

She put another pillow behind her mother's back and then sat down. "I think I should check you."

"Do what you need to do." Maggie laid back against the pillows and sighed. After a few moments, Amy said, "Mom, you are about seven or eight centimeters."

"That's close."

"Yes it is. I hope Dad gets here soon." She refused to get overwhelmed. This was no longer her mother, this was Maggie Thomas, her patient.

Maggie contracted for the next half hour as they waited and Amy tried to distract her. "What do you want, boy or girl?"

"I don't really care either way, but Kevin really wants a girl. He even picked out a name."

"What's that?"

"Sara Renee."

"That's a pretty name. What if it's a boy?"

She paused for another contraction. "I like Zachary Kevin. Oh! Honey, I think I need to push."

Amy jumped up and checked her again. "Ok, Mama. You are ready. I can see the head." After a few pushes, Maggie pushed the baby out like she had done it a million times. Amy looked down at the tiny girl in her arms. Her sister. "It's a girl, Mama. Congratulations!"

Kevin rushed in with the doctor about ten minutes later. Maggie sat up against the headboard holding the baby. "Hey. You had the baby already? I missed it? I'm so sorry!"

"Kev, come meet our daughter."

"Sara?" Maggie nodded as he sat down next to her and took the baby. "She's beautiful."

"She is and Amy delivered her."

"From what I can see, she did a perfect job," Dr. Turner confirmed.

"Mom made it look easy. I hardly had to do anything."

Dr. Turner nodded toward the living room to give them a bit of privacy.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry I missed it. I wanted to be here so badly."

"Don't worry. I know you did." Sara started sucking on her fist. "Better give her to me. She's hungry now."

Kevin handed her over and watched his new daughter eat greedily until she fell asleep.

"Kev, why the tears?" She reached up and dried his cheek.

"I love you so much and I feel so blessed right now." He leaned down and kissed her and then Sara's forehead.

"I love you too, honey."

The next few weeks brought a baby girl, Katie, for Brandon and Di and graduation for Caleb and Hanna Rose.

Caleb and Amy decided to spend the summer together as much as possible considering they would be separated starting the end of August. In order for that to happen, they both worked afternoons only, so the rest of the days and weekends were free.

"I had a nice time." she whispered. They were outside on the porch at Caleb's house.

"Yeah. Today was good." They had gone fishing and had a picnic by the stream. They talked about everything including the fact that they would be happy with as many children as they were blessed with. Caleb loved being part of a big family and Amy wanted that for their own children.

"One year, Caleb. One year and we will be married."

"June 15th."

"Mmhmm." She smiled and buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I need to go. I'll see you for breakfast at my house?"

"I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He smiled when she looked up at him. "I love you."

"Love you."

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Jack sat on the couch in the living room, playing with J.T. and tossing him in the air.

"Jack Thornton, your son is never going to wind down if you don't keep him calm."

"Yes ma'am. Well, Jay," he kissed his forehead, "Mama says we need to stop. What do you think?"

J.T. giggled and clapped his hands and then kissed Jack, slobbering all over his cheek. Elizabeth smiled and snuggled up next to her boys.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I forgot to tell you about a conversation I had with Carlie on the train to Hope Valley."

"What was it about?"

"She said she wanted to have lots of babies, just like me. I asked her how many and she said ten."

"That's how many I wanted."

"I know, like father like daughter."

"Well, we got pretty close."

"Yeah. Well, we are going to be a bit closer."

Jack stopped playing with J.T. and stared at her. She nodded, a grin on her face.

"Are you sure, babe?"

"I'm positive. I've had enough babies to know for sure. Don't you think?" After a few moments Jack still hadn't talked. "Honey? I thought I would get a different reaction."

"Sorry. You just surprised me, that's all." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm happy, I promise."

She figured he was happy, but was still baffled at his lack of enthusiasm. Every other time she had said she was pregnant, he could barely contain his excitement.

"As far as I can tell, I'm due in March. Think you could at least pretend to be excited by then?" She took J.T. from him and walked upstairs to feed him.

"Elizabeth!"

Caleb walked in the room, having heard the last bit of their conversation. "Dad? Should I pretend I didn't hear that?"

"That may be best for now. Goodnight."

"Wait, Dad? Shouldn't you give her time?"

"After thirteen years of marriage, I've learned that sometimes letting her stew about something stupid I've done, will only make it worse."

UPSTAIRS

"Babe?" Elizabeth looked up at him as he walked in and then looked back at J.T.

"I thought you would be more excited. I mean, I get it. Eight kids is a lot but I just thought you'd be like all the other times."

He went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Honey, once we have seven kids, one more doesn't suddenly make a lot. I'm sorry I didn't react differently."

"I can't make you feel anything different than you do." She put J.T. up on her shoulder.

"What happens if both babies need something at the same time?" he blurted, walking over to her.

"Then I'll take one and you take the other."

"What if you are busy or you aren't here?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and then put J.T. in his crib. Now she understood.

"Jack, first, I need you to know that our children, all eight of them, have the best man in the world as their father." She slipped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Second, you and I are a team and we get through everything together, no matter what, right?"

"Yes."

"So why worry about what may never happen? If I'm not here, Maddie and Emmy can help you with anything. However, you are more than capable of taking care of two babies at once, regardless of what you may see as a limitation." He looked at her, knowing she was right and loving that she had so much confidence in him. "Do you believe those things, love?"

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me." He buried his face in her hair and then kissed her neck. "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton and this baby. I hope you never doubt that."

"I didn't doubt it, I just didn't understand." She stared up into his beautiful eyes. "I hope she has your eyes, like Maddie."

"I would love another daughter."

They turned at a knock on their door. "Come in," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Mama?"

"Hey, Maddie. What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight." Elizabeth walked over to hug her daughter.

Next she went up to Jack. "Night, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, Honey bug."

"Can I ask you both something?" Maddie wondered.

"Always, babe," Elizabeth said, pulling her to the bed.

"I went to Amy's today, with Grandma."

"I know. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I held Sara. I really like her, Mama, and you know I love J.T."

"I know. You are Jay's favorite," Jack informed her.

"Maggie wondered if I would be able to go over to her house everyday and take care of Sara. She saw how much I loved her and it would give her a chance to bake for the bakery."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. He nodded. "Ok, but only if you promise to help me when it comes time for your new little brother or sister."

"Are you sure? I mean my chores will come first here, I promise, and it's only for the sum…wait. Are you gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah, in March."

"That's great! I'm so excited!"

She ran out of the room and Jack locked the door behind her. "So, I was thinking, maybe we should celebrate."

Elizabeth giggled as he walked over and removed her robe. "Sounds perfect."

Caleb and Amy enjoyed their summer together. They saw each other everyday, went fishing and for walks, and ate at each other's houses.

In August, the night before Caleb left for Union City, Caleb arranged to "borrow" the kitchen at the boarding house so he could make dinner for Amy. Charlotte only agreed as long as she and Bill could remain upstairs, for propriety's sake.

He wasn't a great cook, but he had learned things over the years from his mom, dad, and Maggie. He was pretty good at roast chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and rolls. So that's what he made.

Once the food was cooking, he set the table, with his mom's lace tablecloth, china from the boarding house and a handful of candles, creating just the atmosphere he wanted. As a final touch, he placed a vase of daisies in the center of the table.

He ran upstairs to change with fifteen minutes to spare.

Amy rode Cherry to the boarding house, excited to spend the evening with her fiancé and yet, saddened because he was leaving the next morning. She refused to let it ruin their evening, however.

She arrived at The Avery House and tied Cherry to the post out front. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushed the wrinkles from the skirt of her dark blue dress, and climbed the porch steps. As she walked in, Caleb was coming downstairs into the living room.

Caleb took her in as he approached. She looked amazing. "Ames, you look so beautiful." He kissed her hello and smiled.

She smiled back. "I always loved this suit, Caleb," she said, running her fingers along his lapels. She tugged gently, pulling him down so she could kiss him. He took the cue and leaned down, allowing her to take the reins. She kissed his cheeks and then moved to his lips, her arms reaching around his neck to keep him as close as possible. "I love you," she whispered when she stepped back.

She would miss everything about him but she wouldn't ask him to stay this time. They had planned to be separated and she knew it was necessary, for their future, to go ahead as planned. The one thing that was a comfort, was that Christmas was only four months away.

Caleb looked into her eyes, knowing what she was feeling because he felt the same. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head and held on, reluctant to let her go.

"Caleb? Are you alright?"

"Sure. We should probably eat. Everything is done." He stepped away and wiped his eyes as he left her.

"Oh, Caleb. This is beautiful," she commented as she fingered the lace cloth and eyed the daisies.

Caleb was not only struggling with being away from Amy, but it was everything all at once. His family, his large chaotic family, was extremely important to him and he couldn't imagine being without them from now on. Yes, he would be visiting, but he was moving on and he was starting to doubt if he was ready. He would be getting married, to his Amy, within the next year, but were they too young?

"Hey," Amy whispered as she held his arm. She looked at the wonderful meal he prepared and smiled. "This looks delicious."

He looked back at her and then left the room, walking out the front door, taking deep breaths and fighting his emotions. He held on to the porch railing for support but it wasn't enough.

Amy gave him a few moments and then joined him. "Caleb." He looked at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can tell me anything, you know." He didn't want to hurt her, so he refused. She took his hand and held it tight. "Let's take a walk."

After they walked down the street to the path leading away from town, she looked up at him. "I'd love to know what made you upset. I will be your wife in less than a year. We are supposed to share everything."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Caleb Thornton, are you breaking up with me?" She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not."

"Then anything else you say, I can deal with."

He smiled at her. "You look pretty cute standing there like that." She looked down and smiled.

"Come on, if you aren't going to tell me, I'll guess, ok?"

"Sure." He offered his arm and they started walking again.

"You are going to miss your family?"

"So much. They mean everything to me." He felt his eyes start to burn.

"Of course they do." They arrived at the stream and sat on the log. She turned toward him and took his hand in hers. "You're scared."

"Yeah. The thought of….I just don't know…"

"You aren't sure If you're ready?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you and I'm scared too." She kissed his cheek and snuggled against his shoulder. "My mom said it's normal to be scared, but it's all part of growing up. Just think, ten more months and we'll be married."

Caleb closed his eyes as tears burned his eyes again. "What if I'm not a good husband, like you deserve?"

"You will be."

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because you are the most loving, considerate, kind-hearted person I know. Because you love your family and you're easy to talk to. Because your Dad is a great role model for you and I know you look up to him. Because you're Caleb Thornton, and that's enough for me. I don't expect perfection, love."

He didn't bother to hold back his tears at that point. "Amy, thank you for being my best friend. I don't know how I'll get by without you."

She pulled him up and they started walking back. "You'll never be without me. I gave you my heart, remember?"

THE NEXT MORNING

Amy was helping Elizabeth make breakfast, while toting J.T. on her hip. "Egg!"

J.T. learned a new word and now everything had to be an egg.

"Mama will make you eggs soon, Jay," Elizabeth told him with a smile. She was in the end of her first trimester and feeling great. Just like with J.T. she had a very mild case of morning sickness so she was able to do everything normally.

"Egg!" he said again, clapping and smiling, making Amy giggle.

He was starting to get heavy so she put him in his high chair and pinned a towel around his neck.

Amy looked up and smiled. "Hey," she said quietly.

Caleb had walked in to eat his last breakfast with the family until Christmas.

"Hi," he said, walking over to kiss her good morning.

He looked very serious. "Ready to go?" she wondered.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sat down and watched as the room filled with people, including Bill and Charlotte.

Caleb fought his tears the whole meal, watching and taking in the chatter of the family.

"Caleb?" Carlie touched his arm.

"Hi, Carlie." She had tears on her face and her lips formed a pout. He picked her up and hugged her.

"I don't want you to leave me. Please don't go!" She wrapped herself around his neck and waist.

"I know, but I have to."

"Why?"

"I have to go to school, just like you are going to go to school next week."

"Why can't you go to school here?"

"Because I am going to be a Mountie like Daddy. I need to go to a big school to do that."

"Oh." She leaned against him and sighed, apparently accepting of his reasoning.

An hour later, everyone stood by the stage to say goodbye to him.

"I'll miss you, baby," Elizabeth told him as she kissed his cheeks and held him one last time.

"I'll miss you too, Ma. I'll be back at Christmas and I'll write, I promise."

Next was Jack. "I'm so proud of you, son. Come home soon."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"Love you back."

Maddie stepped forward and hugged him. "Bye, Caleb."

"Bye Maddie." He held her for an extra second and then kissed her cheek.

He gave hugs to everyone else and then grabbed Amy's hand. "I'll see you at Christmas." She nodded, a brave smile on her face.

"Love you, Ames."

She touched his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Remember, you have my heart. I love you too." He kissed her once more and climbed up into the stage.

Amy fingered her double heart necklace as she watched the stage disappear around the bend. As soon as she couldn't see it anymore, she and Maddie walked to the ranch to pack her things for her own trip to college, the following day.


	45. Chapter 45 - Starting a New Chapter

Amy's train pulled into the station in Vancouver. It had been a very long two day trip. Her neck was stiff, her bottom was numb, and she ached to be on steady ground again. She swore she could taste the smoke from the train and her skin felt grimy.

"Charlotte? We're here." She nudged her awake.

"Oh, Amy. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

Kevin and Maggie didn't feel comfortable with Amy traveling to Vancouver alone, so Charlotte volunteered, hoping to see her aunt for a few days while she was there.

As the train pulled to a stop, Charlotte and Amy stood and stretched their backs. Amy grabbed her satchel from under the bench and slowly exited the train.

Thirty minutes later, they had secured a ride to The Triple Rose Boarding House where Amy would be rooming for the year. "How are you feeling, dear?"Charlotte asked, observing how quiet Amy had been.

"Nervous, I guess. I've never liked big cities."

"Well, I'm with you today and tomorrow you get to start classes. No need to worry. In fact, why don't we walk to the college after we get cleaned up and rest a bit?"

"And eat? I'm starving!"

"Yes, of course. I'm hungry myself."

The driver took them to the Triple Rose, which was about three blocks from the college. Charlotte paid the driver and they made their way up the front steps. "Welcome, welcome!" an older woman exclaimed from the porch swing. "You must be one of our lovely boarders. Are you Amy? You look like an Amy. Well come in, my dear, and I will show you to your room." As they entered the large building, the older woman gasped. "Oh, I've neglected to introduce myself. I'm Ruth Darcy. Just call me Ruthie, dear, everyone does. Oh, and you must be her mother? Well, it's nice to meet you as well. Will you be spending the night here?"

"Actually, I'm more like her grandmother. I'm Charlotte Avery." Charlotte smiled and shook Ruthie's hand. "Do you have room for me to stay here? If not, I can find a room at a hotel."

"Nonsense, Mrs. Avery. We have plenty of room for tonight. Tomorrow will be another story because the rest of my student boarders arrive. Now, come on, ladies, let's head upstairs."

Ruthie led them to the third floor. "Now, Miss Amy, this room is yours. Here's your key. Now you are fortunate to have your own room because you arrived early. The other girls, with the exception of one other, will share. It pays to be early!"

Amy put the key in the lock and smiled. It was perfect. The walls were a lovely shade of blue which matched the flowers on the quilt. The bed was made of a dark wood and the dresser and desk matched. The desk sat facing a large window with breezy, white curtains. There was a lovely lamp on the desk and one next to the bed, as well, that matched. "This is perfect Mrs. Darcy."

"Thank you dear, but please call me Ruthie. Now, Mrs. Avery, your room is just next door. Here is your key. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Charlotte smiled at Amy who had started unpacking her bags. "Still nervous, Amy?"

"No, not really. Thank you for coming with me, Charlotte."

"Now, I meant what I told Ruthie earlier. I'm basically your grandmother. So why don't you call me Grandma."

"Ok, thank you for coming with me, Grandma." Amy smiled and hugged Charlotte.

"You are most welcome."

The rest of the morning was spent unpacking Amy's trunk which had finally been delivered from the station, and exploring the boarding house. Amy was finding herself excited and happy to be starting the new chapter in her life.

"Who's hungry?" Ruthie asked as she brought a tray of pie, cookies, and tea into the parlor.

"I'm starving, " Amy admitted.

"Well, good thing I have food. Help yourself Miss Amy. Mrs. Avery would you like tea?"

"Yes, please."

"Miss Amy. That is a lovely ring you have on."

"Thank you, Ruthie." Her cheeks turned a light pink as she thought of Caleb.

"What's your young man's name?"

"Caleb Thornton."

"While you are here in Vancouver, what is Caleb doing?"

"He is in college in Union City. He's studying to be a Mountie."

"I can tell you're proud of him."

"I am."

"When are you getting married?"

"June 15th in Hope Valley."

Ruthie smiled and nodded. She looked down at her thin gold band on her left hand, missing her late husband, Carl. He had been gone for six months and she missed him as if it had only been a day. The love of her life, the father of her children. She doubted she would ever stop missing him.

"Ruthie? Are you ok?" Amy asked. Ruthie looked so sad and was staring at her ring. She assumed she was missing someone special.

"Oh yes, I will be some day." She wiped her eyes and sighed. "Now tell me how you met Caleb."

That was the beginning of a lovely relationship between Amy and Ruthie. Ruthie represented the family element that Amy was missing being so far from home. She loved the woman, loved her rambling, loved her happy attitude, and loved the way she cared for everyone she met.

MILES AWAY, UNION CITY

Caleb and his roommate, Derek, were on their way to their first class. Derek was going to be a Mountie as well, so their paths were sure to cross over the next few years. The first class was Algebra. Caleb had no clue why he would need to know how to solve equations as a Mountie, but it was a required course, so he dealt with it.

After Algebra, Caleb was going to his Biology course, which he was actually looking forward to. He knew that Amy would be taking it too, so it made him feel closer to her, somehow.

"Caleb!" Derek called after him as he left the biology class. "Hey, we're going out to dinner. Wanna come?"

"Who's we?"

"It would be you, me, Teresa, and Anna." Caleb heard Derek talk about Teresa so he figured they were together. Anna, he could only suppose, was to keep him company.

"No, thanks. I'm going back to the room to study." The last thing he wanted was to meet anyone new, particularly a girl, who might pose an issue with Amy.

"Come on, man. Anna is really nice."

"I'm sure she is, but I told you about my fiancé, Amy."

"Yeah? So does that mean you can't go out and have fun?"

"It doesn't, but it does mean that I'm not going to risk my relationship with Amy just to meet some girl."

"Man, she's beautiful. Anna is Teresa's best friend and it might feel awkward if she's there without having someone she can talk to."

"Amy is the only beautiful girl I need. Have a great night." Caleb walked away, wondering if Derek would still be his friend by morning.

BACK IN HARRIS TOWN

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled, so he would hear her upstairs.

Jack jumped at her scream and climbed the stairs as fast as he could.

"Elizabeth?" He ran into their room and stopped as he saw her laying on the bed, holding her stomach. "What's wrong?" His stomach dropped as she started crying.

"I'm cramping, Jack. Please, get the doctor!" He kissed her temple and went down the stairs, careful to stay on his feet.

"Maddie!"

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Run to the doctor. Tell him Mama is in pain and she's pregnant. Tell him to hurry!"

"Yes, Dad." She handed J.T. to him and ran out the door.

Jack went to the kitchen. "Em?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I need you to get Papa and Gamma. Tell them to hurry."

"Ok!" She ran out the door and he walked upstairs with J.T. to be with Elizabeth.

He put J.T. in the crib and sat next to Elizabeth on the bed. "Are you bleeding?"

"Just a little. Jack, I'm so scared. I can't lose another baby."

He laid down next to her and held her, praying. He didn't think he could do it again, either, but he needed to stay strong.

He felt her relax against him as he rubbed her arm with his fingertips. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his waist and sighed.

"Mamama," J.T. babbled. He was standing and watching them.

"Hi, baby. Mama is ok," she said soothingly.

Ten minutes later, Maddie showed up with Dr. Turner. "Mama? The doctor is here."

"Thank you."

"Elizabeth? Maddie said you are in pain?"

"Yes, but it's starting to feel better now."

"Mumum," J.T. said when he saw Maddie. He raised his hands for her to pick him up.

"Hi, buddy. Let's go have a snack." He clapped and hugged her neck when she picked him up.

The doctor listened to her tummy with his stethoscope and then pushed gently on her abdomen. "Any bleeding?"

"Just a few spots. Not very much."

"Jack can you get her some water?" Jack walked out of the room and came back a few moments later with a glass for her.

After a thorough examination, the doctor sat next to her and took her hand. "Elizabeth.."

"I can't lose this baby. I've done it before and I can't handle that," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I need you to listen. You aren't losing the baby..yet. I need you to stay on strict bed rest for at least a month to prevent it. I can't guarantee it won't still happen, but staying in bed will be a good start."

Elizabeth nodded as a tear ran down her face. "I'll make sure she rests, doc," Jack assured him.

"I will come see you each week to check on you. After a month, we will see what's happening."

Charlotte walked in. "Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"Hi, Mom. Yes, I'm ok. I thought I was losing the baby." Charlotte looked at them and the doctor.

"But you aren't, right?"

"No, but she has to be on bed rest," Jack responded.

"Do you want me to stay here for a while? I can help you with the kids, Jack."

"Yes, please, Mom. Thank you."

Jack walked the doctor out and thanked him.

"You're welcome, Jack. Elizabeth mentioned a previous miscarriage?"

"Yeah, almost ten years ago. Before the twins. It was rough."

"How far along was she?"

"I think, thirteen weeks. She had felt the baby move the night before and then, the next morning.."

"She's past that point now, and chances are, she will be ok, but she needs to rest. She is older and she has had a lot of babies, so it may take more rest than normal to keep that baby safe."

"I understand. Thank you again, doc."

Jack sat on the porch after the doctor left, praying, thanking God for helping Elizabeth and the baby. He remembered the horrible sadness he felt when they lost Hanna. He remembered how he and Elizabeth struggled to move past it and then ultimately said goodbye to their child. As a result, their marriage was stronger and they appreciated what they did have instead of dwelling on what they had lost.

He still thought about her. How old she would be, what she would look like. He wondered what her personality would have been like. How much he loved her, even without meeting her.

He sighed and wiped his cheeks. "Dad!" Will yelled as he came out of the barn.

"Hey Will."

"Dad, Drew and I found new kittens in the barn."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, there's four!"

"That's great buddy. When you help Drew milk Blackie and Spot, make sure you give the Mama cat cream."

"We will."

"Will!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here," he said, his arms open. Will walked up and hugged him. "I love you buddy. Don't ever forget, ok?"

"I won't. Love you too." He looked at his dad and noticed his red eyes. "Dad? Is somebody sick?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You were crying and the doctor was here."

"Mama wasn't feeling well, but she's ok. She has to stay in bed for a few weeks so the baby will be safe."

"Oh. I'm gonna go see her."

"Ok, but don't wake her if she is sleeping."

UPSTAIRS

Will walked in his parents room, as quiet as he could. "Mama," he whispered.

"Baby, come here," she whispered back, holding her hand out. She patted the bed next to her and waited for him to climb up.

"Are you, ok, Mama?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. Actually I just felt it move." It was such a relief to feel the butterflies that she burst into tears when it happened.

"Can I feel?"

"Its too little right now. In a few weeks you can." She wrapped her arm around him and kissed his forehead. "I love you, William Thomas. To the moon and back."

He snuggled into her chest and sighed. "I love you too."

That night, Jack and Charlotte took care of everything, cooking dinner, giving the kids baths, and getting them ready for bed. Jack carried J.T. into their bedroom and put him in his crib.

"Mamama!" J.T. Cried.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard. "Jack, I'll take him. He wants to nurse." Jack picked him back up and watched Elizabeth dutifully feeding their son.

Jack went over to the dresser and removed Elizabeth's nightgown and set it on the bed between them and then removed his own clothing.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"I'm good. No more cramping or bleeding."

"Good," he said, his voice cracking.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "Everything is ok. I even felt her move a few hours ago." That did it. The relief he felt after hearing that the baby moved caused him to lose control of his emotions. "Oh, love. Come here." She held her hand out and waited for him to scoot close so she could hold him. "Shhh. It's ok." She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was thinking about her, Elizabeth. She would be ten years old now."

"I know. I think about her everyday."

"When I thought you were….I panicked. I don't know if I could handle losing another child."

He moved closer, leaning against her shoulder. J.T. looked up and patted his face, giggling. He sat up and smiled. "Dada!"

"Hey buddy," Jack said, kissing his cheeks.

They looked up when they heard a knock. Jack slid under the covers and said, "Come in."

The twins, Maddie, Emmy, and Carlie walked in and climbed on the bed. Charlotte was close behind.

"Mama? Can we have a sleepover?" Carlie asked.

"I don't know. That's a lot of work."

"No, I mean tonight, with you. We want to sleep in here." Carlie looked at her siblings and they nodded.

"Sure. Daddy can make a fire and you all can sleep on the floor. Go get your pillows and blankets."

They all smiled and ran out of the room. "I'm going to bed, my loves," Charlotte said, kissing Elizabeth, Jack, and J.T.

"Night, Ma," Jack said as she walked out. He hopped out of bed, put his long johns on and then built a fire.

Elizabeth realized she needed to put her nightgown on but the kids had started coming in. "Ok, everyone. Can you guys close your eyes and turn around? I need to change for bed too."

Carlie giggled but they all did it, as requested. Jack put J.T. in his crib and climbed over the bed to assist Elizabeth. After she had her clothes off and nightgown on, he folded them and put them in the drawer and then climbed back to his side of the bed.

"Ok, I'm done," she announced. "Come say goodnight." Everyone came over and gave hugs and kisses to her and then went around to Jack and did the same.

After a few moments, everyone was settled and the lamps were out, leaving only the light from the fireplace.

"Mumumum," J.T. said, seeing Maddie.

"Go to sleep, buddy," Maddie told him.

"Mumum." He reached his hand through the wooden bars in his crib. Maddie touched his hand and he giggled.

Elizabeth sighed, kissed Jack, and rolled over on her side, grabbing Jack's arm and wrapping it around her middle.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, babe."

A WEEK LATER

Elizabeth was going stir crazy. She read her favorite books, she made a list of what meals Jack, Charlotte, and Maddie could make, and she wrote letters to Abigail, Julie, her parents, and Caleb.

Jack walked in one morning, after making sure the kids, including Carlie, were off to school. "Hey, love."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Bored." She smiled and grabbed his fingers. "Come here."

"Elizabeth, you know we can't…"

"I know, but we can kiss a little, right?" She pulled him closer.

"Um no. That would be dangerous."

"Kissing is not going to be dangerous to the baby."

"I was talking about to me."

She laughed. "Ok, fine. Just come take a nap then."

He looked at her, knowing what she was up to, but choosing not to stop her. He climbed over her legs and settled himself behind her, his arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "Goodnight."

She turned over so that she was facing him. "Jack," she whispered.

"Shhh. Time to sleep." Elizabeth moved closer, until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"Did I ever tell you, that I love your lips?" She kissed him softly, making his lips tingle.

"I believe you've mentioned it a time or two." He smiled, but kept his eyes shut.

"I love them. They're shaped like a heart." She kissed him again, teasing him.

"Honey…" he warned.

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Where's J.T.?"

"With my mom at the boarding house." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows to him and smirked. "I can see you have no intention of sleeping, so I'm going to go clean the kitchen."

"No, please. Stay. I don't want to be alone."

He stared into her eyes and lost his good intentions. He leaned forward and kissed her, careful to respect the boundaries they needed to stay safe.

Charlotte walked in at that moment with J.T.

"Mamama!"

Elizabeth rolled away from Jack and sat up. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, he won't stop asking for you."

"That's ok. Come here buddy." She took him from Charlotte and held him close.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mama," he whimpered, impatient for her comfort.

Charlotte smiled. "I think I will stay at the boarding house tonight, if that's ok?"

"Of course, Ma. Thank you for helping."

Jack got up and hugged her and then followed her downstairs. "I miss my husband," she admitted.

"Its good you're going home then."

"Yeah. Sweetie, it's not my place, but you need to be careful with her right now."

"I'm aware of that. I would never do anything to harm her or the baby. As much as you miss Pop, that's how much I miss Elizabeth." Jack smirked. "She's very persuasive."

"Oh boy," Charlotte said with a laugh and a kiss to Jack's reddened cheek. "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you back."

UNION CITY, A WEEK LATER

Caleb sat at his desk and started his letters. He needed to send three. One to his mother, one to his grandmother, and one to Ames. He'd received letters from each of them so it was his turn. He opened Amy's letter and re-read it.

DEAR CALEB,

I'M SITTING IN MY ROOM AT MY DESK. THE LARGE WINDOW IN FRONT OF ME GIVES ME A VIEW OF THE POND BEHIND THE BOARDING HOUSE. IT REMINDS ME OF HOW YOU DESCRIBED THE POND IN HOPE VALLEY WHERE WE WILL BE MARRIED. PEACEFUL, BEAUTIFUL, PERFECT. SOUNDS LIKE THE BEST PLACE TO BEGIN OUR LIFE TOGETHER.

I MISS YOU CALEB AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS.

I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING YOUR CLASSES. I THINK ABOUT YOU EVERY TIME I STUDY, PICTURING YOU SITTING ACROSS FROM ME, STUDYING TOO.

I'LL SEE YOU SOON, MY LOVE,

AMES

Caleb smiled and picked up his pen.

DEAR AMES,

HOW ARE YOU DOING, REALLY? PERSONALLY, MY HEART FEELS INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU NEXT TO ME EVERYDAY. I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND AND KNOW THAT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SHOULD BE.

THEN, I TELL MYSELF THAT IT IS. WE NEED TO GET THROUGH THIS TO GET TO THE NEXT STAGE, SO I'LL BE PATIENT, BUT KNOW THAT I AM COUNTING THE DAYS UNTIL I SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE AGAIN.

ALL MY LOVE,

CALEB

A WEEK LATER

Amy took her newest letters from Caleb and her mom to the pond out back, along with her Anatomy book. It was still quite warm for mid September so she was taking advantage of it.

Carrie, one of her fellow residents and classmates walked up to her. "Hey, whatcha up to?"

"Hey Carrie. I'm going to read some letters and study. Anatomy is easy but it's a lot of work."

"Well, there is a group of us who study every afternoon at Roy's, the coffee shop on Third street. You are more than welcome to come with us."

"I might just do that."

Amy looked down at her hand and admired how the sun made her diamond glisten. "Tell me about him."

"Caleb?"

"Whoever it is that occupies your thoughts and put that smile on your face just now." Amy's cheeks turned pink.

"Caleb….he's my best friend. He's adorable and tall. I only just come up to his shoulder. He is so kind and he loves his family. I love him and I miss him so much."

"Where is he right now?"

"In college, Union City. He's going to be a Mountie, like his father."

"And that ring?"

"Initially, it was a promise ring, but now it's my engagement ring. We're getting married June 15th."

"Married? How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen in November."

"I can't imagine getting married at seventeen. I'm nineteen and I still can't imagine it."

"Maybe you haven't found the right person yet."


	46. Chapter 46 - The Perfect Day

Penny woke up to sun streaming into her window. Today was perfect. It had to be. She was marrying Mike Richards and she wanted everything to go as she had planned. The wedding was at noon and her sister Di and sister in law Leesa were coming over to help her prepare.

She smiled as she opened her curtains and looked out into the late summer morning and then stepped away to make coffee.

As she made coffee, she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was Di but it wasn't.

"Mike? What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to see me yet." She needed all the good luck she could get, after the disaster of her first marriage.

He stepped in, shut the door, and pulled her close. "I needed to see you."

She sighed into his chest, slightly annoyed that he showed up, but glad at the same time. He pulled back slightly and then bent down, kissing her breathless. "Mmm. Um…Mike. My sister will be here soon…I don't think we should be here alone."

Before he could respond, Di knocked and walked in. "Oh! Mike! What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving. You ladies don't actually believe in this good luck, bad luck stuff, do you?" Penny raised her eyebrows, confirming she did. "Pen, there is no reason to believe that anything bad will happen."

She hadn't told him about her first husband. He had no idea what a jerk she had picked last time, or how he had betrayed her, or that she was afraid it would happen again.

"Honey? What are you afraid of?" He kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

She knew she should tell him, but the last thing she wanted was Derek Brier, or the thought of him, to ruin the best day of their lives.

Di watched them and could see her sister's hesitation. It seemed like she was still living in the past and that Mike perhaps didn't know what the past entailed.

"Nothing," Penny answered. "You should go. I need to get ready." She stepped away, but he grabbed her hand.

"I love you. You know that."

"Of course," she said, pasting on a smile. "I love you too." He stared at her, as if trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "What?"

"I wish you'd tell me."

"Tell what?"

"Whatever it is that's making you nervous or upset."

"Not now. I can't right now." She smiled, squeezed his hand, and walked out of the room.

Mike looked at Di. "What's going on Di?"

"Its not my place. Just give her time."

Mike left and Di went to find Penny.

"Pen? Can I come in?"

"Of course." Penny stood, looking at her dress. She had spent many hours perfecting the lace and satin lining.

"It's an amazing dress. You outdid yourself."

"I wanted it perfect."

"Mike will be speechless."

Penny smiled and turned to her sister. "I love you, Di. Thank you for being here." Di walked over and hugged her sister.

"I wouldn't miss it. You are my best friend and I love you."

"We have to stick together, right?"

"When all we have is each other, that's absolutely true."

TWO HOURS LATER

Penny sighed, looking one last time in the mirror. Di had done an amazing job with her hair and Leesa helped with her makeup. Penny had made her own dress, of course, and she was happy with the result.

"Penny, it's time," Travis called from her living room.

"Ok, hold your horses little brother, I'm coming. Besides, it's normal for a bride to be a bit late."

"Fine, but I promised the good Constable that I would get you to the church on time." She stepped out of her room and Travis' eyes misted. "Good grief. You look beautiful, Pen."

"Thank you, Trav." She blushed and took his arm as they left her apartment.

As they arrived at the church, Penny's butterflies arrived, fluttering madly inside of her. She paused and placed her hand on her stomach to calm them.

"Mike is perfect for you. Don't worry."

She looked up at her little brother and smiled. "I love you, Trav. Thank you for giving me away." She kissed his cheek and then turned, ready to go.

AN HOUR LATER

Penny and Mike sat at the table in their apartment, eating lunch. They decided against a reception so they could leave on their honeymoon on the afternoon stage.

"So…" Mike said with a grin.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I made a reservation at the hotel in Deer Falls starting tonight. I've stayed there before and I think you'll really like it."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled at her husband. Her husband. "What's it like?" She stood up and walked over to sit on his lap.

"There's a lake behind the hotel, perfect for picnics or just a nice walk. The lady who owns it promised me the best room."

"You look pretty cute in this uniform, husband."

"I've never seen you look more lovely." He kissed her slowly, his arms holding her tight against his chest.

"I need to change so we can leave. The stage…." He silenced her with another kiss. In reality, they had thirty minutes until the stage, but he didn't care if they missed it. They would catch the next one. "Can you help me with the buttons?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

The newlyweds arrived in Deer Falls the next afternoon. Mike carried their bags through the front door of the hotel, which more resembled a house, and Penny followed behind, taking in the beautiful surroundings.

"Well, Constable, a little late aren't we?" Mrs. Tipple commented with a wink.

"Yes, ma'am. We got delayed, but I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Penny."

Penny stepped forward and gasped. "Penny? What's wrong?"

"Penny? Oh my, you look….oh my." The older lady sat abruptly in her chair, pale and shaking.

"Do you know each other?" He looked at the two women, baffled at their

reactions.

"I….I…don't…" Penny started to fall but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mrs. Tipple! How do you know my wife?" He placed her in a chair, standing next to her, making sure she didn't pass out.

"Penny, is my daughter."

"No! You are not my mother anymore. You stopped being my mother when you left us." The hatred that came out in his wife's voice surprised Mike, to say the least.

"Mrs. Tipple, can I have our room key, please? We need to go lay down."

"I can't stay here, Mike. I won't be under the same roof as this woman." Penny picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Mike looked at Mrs. Tipple and then followed Penny out the door.

He looked around, not finding anything but a few squirrels and a deer down the road. He wandered behind the hotel and found her, sitting on a bench, her head in her hands. He'd never seen her cry and it broke his heart.

He sat down and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. It's ok, Sweetheart."

"No, Mike. It's not ok. She left us. She and my father left us with our Uncle and never came back."

"Do you know why?"

"It doesn't matter why. What kind of parents do that?" He didn't know what to say. He just sighed and held her hand. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here."

"Pen, there's no where else to stay in Deer Falls."

"Then let's go to Buxton."

"We can't, until tomorrow on the next stage."

"Where do you stay when you work around here?"

"In the meadow, or here. We can't spend our honeymoon in the meadow. This room is perfect. It has a bathroom and a claw foot tub. The bed is huge and it's a featherbed."

"Sweetie, I'm not staying here. I will gladly sleep in the meadow."

Twenty minutes later, Mike and Penny were settled in their "perfect room." He had spoken with Mrs. Tipple, who he now knew as Renee, and she promised to leave for the night so Penny would be more comfortable.

Penny grabbed her robe and went to take a bath, lighting half a dozen candles in the bathroom and drawing the curtains. Mike debated whether to let Penny relax alone or to try to talk to her. He stood up, knocked on the door, and peeked his head in. She was standing at the sink, twisting her beautiful hair up above her neck so it would stay dry.

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ok?"

"Sure. I'm going to try to ignore the fact that I'm staying under her roof and try to enjoy myself."

"Enjoy ourselves? This is our honeymoon after all."

"Of course." She untied her robe and smiled. "Wanna join me?"

Once they were settled, he decided to approach the topic gently. "Honey?"

"What?"

"I don't know everything about you yet…"

"Mike? Can we just concentrate on us and forget about her, please? Tomorrow we can leave town and I'll never have to see her again."

"Don't you want to know why she left?"

"No. Don't you think if she thought I should know that detail, she would have told me by now?"

"She knew you lived in Harris Town?"

"No."

"How could she tell you?"

"I needed her, Mike. The whole time I was growing up, when my marriage….she wasn't there. I could never leave Mark with someone else to raise. How could she leave four children?"

She stood up, wrapped herself in a towel, and left the room. Mike did the same, finding her watching the sunset out the large picture window. "Beautiful," he whispered, stepping up behind her.

"Yes, it is." She placed her arms over his, snuggling back against his chest.

"I wasn't talking about the sunset," he said as he kissed her neck.

She turned and looked up at him. She loved him so very much and it wasn't fair that they had to deal with Renee Harris Tipple while they were supposed to be enjoying each other. That being said, she figured now was the best time to get her and Derek off her chest.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I think we should." She changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed beside him a few moments later.

"Ok, so I feel like if we have any hope of having a good time on our honeymoon, I need to tell you about my ex-husband and about Renee and my father." Mike nodded and then listened.

THE NEXT MORNING

Penny woke up, wrapped in Mike's arms, where she belonged. She turned over and watched him sleep. He didn't snore, which she was grateful for. He did have the habit of needing to keep her close. Could it be a habit, after only two nights together?

She smiled and snuggled into his neck, feeling his hand slip tighter around her waist. "Morning, Pen," he whispered, tickling her neck with his lips.

"Morning, sweetie."

Their conversation the night before had been good. He felt like there weren't any secrets anymore and she felt a weight had been taken from her shoulders. She had to remind herself that she had someone to rely on now. She didn't need to tackle everything on her own anymore.

He had convinced her to give Renee a chance to explain. He had pointed out that it would help her heal from the pain and help her forgive. He also told her that he would be holding her hand the whole time, supporting her.

She touched his face, her fingertips grazing his cheeks and lips. "You're so amazing, how'd I get so lucky?" She wasn't feeling inadequate, just amazed that he loved her, wanted her, out of anyone he could have met.

He kissed her and smiled. "I never wanted to get married. I even vowed to myself and Jack that I wouldn't put a woman I loved through the difficulties of the life of a Mountie. When I met Jack again after many years and saw how happy he was with his family, at first I thought he was crazy, but then, I met you and Mark. Everything changed. I didn't know it, but I had had a hole in my life and you filled it." He kissed her again. "You mean everything to me, and I need you to know, I will never betray you like Derek did. Never."

"I know that now. It was hard for me to trust my heart to someone again."

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it."

An hour later, Penny and Mike made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Renee was there, making pancakes and bacon, a pot of coffee on the stove.

"Something smells good, Renee," Mike observed.

"Yes, Constable. Breakfast is almost ready. If you and your bride would like to sit down, I will bring it over shortly."

"I'll help," Penny offered, surprising herself as well as Renee.

"Nonsense, dear, you are my guests. I will serve you. Thank you though."

Penny nodded and joined Mike at the table. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm proud of you," he whispered. "I know it's hard." She kissed him and smiled.

"I love you, Michael Richards."

Renee caught the sweet kiss between her daughter and the Constable. It made her happy, but broke her heart a little bit because she didn't even know Penny anymore. She didn't know any of her children. She didn't know if she had grandchildren or if the four of them were living in the same town. She was so grateful that Penny was happy but she had a huge need to be her mother, and not just Renee Tipple.

Renee covered her mouth, her tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." She walked out of the room and sobbed. Why had she let things turn out this way?

Penny watched her run out. She didn't know if she was strong enough but she had the urge to follow her and get to the bottom of everything.

"I have to go," Penny told Mike and ran out of the room.

She found her in the parlor, crying on the couch. "Renee?" She raised her eyes and looked at Penny.

Penny sat down, fighting the urge to grab her mother's hand. She needed to know a few things first before she could take that step.

"I need you to know something, Penny."

"Ok."

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of you and your brother and sisters. I missed you so much."

"Why? Why did you leave us? We needed you!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did. You could have stayed. I won't ever understand it. I could never leave my child."

Renee watched her daughter's anger build. She needed to explain. "Penny, you didn't know this about your father, but he had gotten himself into some trouble. He liked to gamble, poker to be specific. He didn't know when to stop. One day, he came home and told me we were leaving town. He apparently owed someone over a thousand dollars. He couldn't pay them, so he said we needed to leave or we would be in danger."

"He owed money, said we needed to leave, but you left without us?"

"He said it was the only way to keep you safe. He said I needed to give you up. I didn't want to. You were my babies." The tears started flowing again. "When you have a child, you will understand how much it hurt me."

"I do have a child and I could never give him up!"

"If he was in danger? If he could die, you would keep him?"

"I would find a way."

"There wasn't another way."

"Where is my father, Renee?"

"He was killed about ten years ago. We ran from town, leaving you with your Uncle Matt. We moved from town to town, always looking behind us, hoping they wouldn't find us. One day, they did. They broke into our home and took him from me. The next day, I found him, in our barn, dead."

"Why is your last name Tipple?"

"I remarried a wonderful man, Tom. He reminds me of your Constable. Tall, handsome, kind eyes. He makes me happy. Are you and your brother and sisters happy?"

"Yes, we are. It hasn't been easy but we finally are."

"You have a little boy?"

"Yes, his name is Mark. He's five years old."

"Tell me about everyone. Is Mark my only grandchild?"

Penny debated whether to tell Renee about everyone. Did she deserve to know? In the end, Penny knew she wasn't completely at fault for everything in the past and she did deserve to know her family.

"No, Travis and his wife Leesa, have two. A boy Benjamin and a girl Olivia. Di married Brandon and they have Nate, Ethan, Evie, and Katie. We all live in Harris Town and Leah lives in Buxton. She's not married."

There were so many questions unanswered. For the rest of the trip, Penny, Mike, and Renee got to know each other, and promised to keep in touch and visit each other as often as they could.

VANCOUVER, TWO MONTHS LATER

Amy was in the kitchen with Ruthie, chuckling at her story while she made tea for them. Ruthie was her best friend, aside from Caleb. She loved sitting in front of the fire in the parlor, chatting and asking her advice. She was the closest thing she had to a grandmother.

"Amy, dear, are you ok?" She had caught her daydreaming.

"Yes, of course. You were talking about Carl and the kids."

"Yes, where was I? Oh, ok, so my sweet husband lifted my son out of the tree where he had climbed…."

Amy listened as she sipped her tea. She imagined Caleb doing the same things Carl had for their children. She missed him so much it hurt. One more month and it would be Christmas and they would be going home.

"Amy? Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes, tomorrow, actually." She smiled, even though she was fighting sadness.

Again, her family was back home and Caleb was in Union City, so she didn't want to think about her birthday.

Ruthie planned to make a special dinner for Amy the next night. The other girls in the Triple Rose wanted to help so while Amy was studying, they would pull everything together.

UNION CITY

Caleb hopped on the train that night so he would arrive in Vancouver by morning. He was going to surprise Amy. He couldn't wait to see her face.

He had been planning the surprise since summer. He knew her birthday was on a Saturday, so he would travel Friday night and not have to leave for Union City until Sunday, midday.

VANCOUVER

Amy woke up and looked out the window. The sun was shining, which would help pull her out of her sadness. She dressed, tying half her hair back with a ribbon, and smiled at her reflection.

Seventeen was a good age. At seventeen her mother was married and pregnant with Andie. At seventeen, she herself would be married and possibly pregnant as well. What a thought! Being Caleb's wife was what she wanted more than anything and in seven more months, she would be.

She walked down the stairs, taking a deep breath and savoring the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls.

"Happy Birthday Amy!" Ruthie said, seemingly excited.

"Thank you, Ruthie." She poured herself half a cup of milk and added half a cup of coffee to it.

"What are your plans today, dear?"

"I need to study and write to Caleb. I'm late in sending his letter. I also need to run to the general store to get a few items."

"Make sure you are back for supper."

"I will be," she assured her.

Amy grabbed her Biology book, a blanket, and her pen and paper. She left the boarding house and walked to the bench behind it, next to the pond.

DEAR CALEB,

I'M SITTING BY THE POND, MISSING HOME, MISSING YOU. ONE MORE MONTH AND IT WILL BE CHRISTMAS. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU.

I'M NOT SURE IF YOU REMEMBER, BUT I'M SEVENTEEN TODAY. IT MAY SEEM SILLY, BUT I FEEL OLDER. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I WILL BE YOUR WIFE THIS YEAR, OR MAYBE BECAUSE I AM IN COLLEGE, BUT EITHER WAY, I FEEL IT.

RUTHIE TOLD ME A STORY ABOUT CARL YESTERDAY AND I IMAGINED YOU DOING THE SAME THING, RESCUING OUR SON FROM A TREE THAT HE HAD CLIMBED AND CONSOLING HIM BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED. YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A WONDERFUL FATHER, I KNOW IT. I HOPE I WILL BE A GOOD MOTHER TO OUR BABIES.

I THINK RUTHIE IS PLANNING SOMETHING FOR MY BIRTHDAY. THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT WONDERFUL WOMAN. SHE HELPS ME NOT MISS HOME QUITE SO MUCH.

I LOVE YOU, SEE YOU SOON.

AMES

Caleb's train arrived in Vancouver around lunch time. He made his way to the Triple Rose. He had sent a telegram to Ruthie, asking for a favor, a room to stay in or an idea of where he could stay.

When he arrived, Ruthie hugged him like she knew him. "Caleb, such a handsome young man," she said, patting his face. "Your Amy will sure be surprised." She took him to the front room and got a key. "Second floor, room 2."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"So polite," she smiled, shaking her head. "Call me Ruthie."

He climbed the stairs to find his room and change his clothes. He needed a bath, but as long as he could wash his face and smell less like the train, he'd be happy.

He changed and then walked to the window. The pond, just as she described it. He had hoped she would be sitting on the bench but she wasn't. He was so desperate to see her and yet, the plan was to wait until dinner. A knock startled him.

He opened the door to Ruthie. "Ruthie?"

"Are you hungry? I bet you are, traveling all night. I have some soup and I can make you a sandwich. Roast beef from last night would be good."

"Whatever you have is fine, but I'd really just like to see Amy."

"I can imagine, but she isn't here right now. She ran to the store. Why don't you come downstairs and eat while you wait?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. He had no choice but to follow. She sat him down at the table and served potato soup, fresh bread with butter, and a glass of milk.

It was delicious and he was about to ask for a second serving when the door opened and shut. Amy walked in, not noticing him, and poured herself a cup of tea. He grinned at his beautiful fiancé as she sipped. A moment later, she turned and saw him, nearly dropping her cup. "Caleb," she whispered.

"Hi, Ames." He stood up and opened his arms and she ran to him. "Happy Birthday."

"I can't believe you're here." She looked up at him, her eyes begging for a kiss. He obliged, pulling her as close as possible.

"I missed you so much," he said quietly. "I couldn't wait until Christmas."

She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head on his chest. "How long will you be here?"

"I have to leave Sunday."

"Did you meet Ruthie?" He nodded.

"Yes, I did. I can see why you love her so much."

Ruthie walked in and smiled at the couple. "I assure you, the feeling is mutual, Caleb. Your Amy is the granddaughter I never had."

"That's very sweet, thank you Ruthie."

"Just speaking the truth. Now, there are some rules while you are both staying under my roof," she said, pointing her finger at them. "You have a ten o'clock curfew, for one. No need to be up later than that. Also, you are on different floors, so no problems with propriety. Just to make sure though, no walking to each other's rooms. You need to say goodnight down here, where I can walk in at anytime. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison.

"Very well. Now, show him that pond of yours dearie, but be back by five for dinner."

"Thanks, Ruthie." She kissed her cheek and pulled Caleb outside.

They walked out the door and started down the steps but Amy stopped him.

"Wait," she said with a smile. He turned back so he was a step below hers. "Perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. "I missed you, Sweetie."

"Sweetie? Hmm."

"Don't like it?"

"I feel like an old married couple."

"Oh, what about, my love?" She smiled, kissing him gently, pulling him even closer.

"Yeah, that's good. My love, is good," he said returning her kiss.

"What will you call me?"

"I call you Ames," he answered.

"True." She walked down the steps and grabbed his hand, leading him behind the house.

"My dad calls my mom baby, or babe."

"What about just honey?" she suggested.

"Now I really feel like an old married couple."

"We will be soon." She squeezed his hand. "I can't wait to marry my best friend," she told him.

"Me either."


	47. Chapter 47 - Making Plans

Elizabeth busied herself in the kitchen making Christmas dinner. Jack consented to her making dinner if she promised to have his mom, Maggie, and Maddie help her and she sat down for most of it. The doctor cleared her from bed rest two months before, but told her she would need to rest more often, listening to her body if she was tired.

"What smells so good?"

Elizabeth looked up and gasped. "Caleb! You're home?" She stood up and walked over to her son.

"Hi, Mama." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, holding him tight.

"I'm so happy you're home. Now sit here next to me and tell me about school." He sat down as requested.

Maddie walked over and hugged his neck from behind. "Hi, Caleb."

"Maddie! Is that you? Where's my kid sister?" he teased.

"Its me." Her cheeks turned pink and she went back to peeling potatoes.

"Caleb, how is everything?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just fine. Classes are hard but I'm doing well."

"Of course you are. You've always done well."

Caleb heard a baby cry in the living room but J.T. was in the kitchen with them. He stood up and went to investigate. He walked in and found Sara sitting up in a cradle, sucking her fist. "Hey, pretty girl. Are you lonely?" He reached for her and she raised her arms to him. He walked around with her, snuggling her close to his chest and before he knew it, she was asleep again. He walked back in the kitchen with her and sat down.

"Thank you, Caleb. That was such a big help," Maggie said.

"You're welcome. She was just lonely."

Amy walked in with Kevin and Jack. "Afternoon everyone," she greeted, but her eyes never left Caleb.

"Amy!" Maggie said as she walked over to her daughter, flour all over her hands.

"I'm glad you're home, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom. So am I." Caleb stood and hugged her with his remaining arm, kissing her quickly. Kevin reached for his baby girl leaving Caleb free to hug her properly. "Hi."

"Hi, babe," he whispered in her ear, suddenly feeling like his father.

Amy leaned back and chuckled. "Ames is fine."

Jack walked over to greet Elizabeth who was, against his better judgement, stirring a pot at the stove. "Elizabeth, I wish you would sit and relax."

"Sweetheart, that's all I've been doing. I just got up to stir the gravy. If you'd like, you can take over and I'll go visit with Caleb and Amy who seemed to have disappeared."

The impatience in her voice made him back off a bit. "Jack," she said quietly. He looked at her, waiting. "Thank you for worrying, but you don't have to."

"I only do it because I love you and this baby so much." He put his hands on her tummy and smiled when he was rewarded with a kick.

"We love you too."

In the barn, Caleb gently backed Amy up against the door, kissing her, making her lose her thoughts.

"Caleb, what's gotten in to you?" she asked a few moments later.

He looked up and smiled. "Tradition."

"It's a tradition to kiss me like a crazy person in the barn?" she asked him, mostly teasing.

"Mistletoe is the tradition, but I'm happy to start a new one." He kissed her again, making her giggle.

"Who put mistletoe in here?"

"I'm guessing my father. He tends to put it in weird spots. One year, as the story goes, he hung it above their bed and poof, twins."

"Really? Magical stuff, that mistletoe."

"Exactly." He snuck one more kiss and led her out of the barn and back to the house to sit by the fire.

"Caleb? Can you watch J.T. for me please? I need to get this meal done and he is not helping."

"Sure Ma," he agreed, taking the squirmy toddler from her. "Hey Jay, come see me and Ames."

"Mama! Num num," he whimpered.

"Ma, he's hungry."

"No, I just fed him. He's just tired. Try rocking him, he'll probably sleep."

"I'll take him, love," Amy offered.

He handed him over and watched as she smoothly rocked by the fire, humming a lullaby. J.T. fought it at first, raising his head and flirting with Amy, but after a few minutes, he gave in, finally resting on her chest, tucked under her chin.

Caleb realized right then, that it was a good thing they were getting married in six months, because the family he wanted couldn't come soon enough. He had just fallen in love with his lovely fiancé all over again.

His eyes met hers and held on, not wavering. "Come sit by me, Ames," he whispered. She stood up, her arms wrapped around her soon to be baby brother, and walked over to join Caleb. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you, Caleb."

"I can't wait to marry you." He touched her face and smiled.

"Soon, my love."

Dinner was perfect. Both families, including Charlotte and Bill, crowded into the kitchen. Jack, Bill, Kevin, and Caleb all ate standing at the counter while the women and children shared the table.

Caleb watched and loved the noise, as usual. Jack and Bill brought food and drinks as needed and Kevin smiled and held his beloved Sara in his arms.

"Dadada," Sara said, snuggling with her Daddy.

"Is Frank Hogan going to marry you?" Charlotte asked Amy.

"I hope so. Caleb is going to ask him."

"It makes the most sense, I think."

Maggie watched her daughter's eyes light up when talking about her wedding and then watched Caleb watch her. So young, but so much in love. She knew they would have a good life and that reassured her.

"Amy, I talked to Penny Richards about making your dress," Maggie said. "She wants you to stop by and go over what you want so she can get started."

"Oh, thank you, Mom. I guess there are a lot of details I need to think of."

"We should make a list," Elizabeth suggested.

That's what they did. That night, they nailed down almost every detail. Amy decided to ask Ruthie to stand up with her at the wedding and Caleb was going to ask Jack. Amy was headed to see Penny the next day, and when she came home in April, she would have a fitting and then a final one in early June before they left for Hope Valley.

Caleb and Amy decided to stay in Hope Valley after their wedding to take some time before heading to Union City for Caleb's last year of college.

KITCHEN, THAT NIGHT

Caleb and Jack cleaned the kitchen after everyone left so Elizabeth could go to bed early. "Dad?"

"Yeah, bud? What's up?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my best man?" Jack stopped wiping the counters and smiled.

"Of course I will. Are you sure you want your old Dad to do it?"

"You're the only one I would want. The way I look at it, I would never have met Amy if you hadn't found me that night and taken me home."

Jack put the towel on the counter and looked at his son. "Caleb, don't ever change. Stay this way forever. You are the most amazing son and you will be a wonderful husband and a great dad one day." He hugged him tightly and sighed.

"I am honored to be your best man."

"Thanks Dad."

THE RICHARDS' APARTMENT, NEXT DAY

Amy walked up to their door and knocked. After a moment, the door opened.

"Hi," a little boy said.

"Hi, I'm here to see your Mama. I'm Amy."

"Ok." He shut the door and she could hear him running away.

Constable Richards opened the door. "Sorry about that. Come in, Penny will be with you shortly."

"I'm here," Penny said adjusting her clothing and hair. "Sorry, I'm not my best this morning."

The Constable bent down to hug the little boy and then kissed his wife. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you," Penny responded back. "Be safe."

Amy walked further into the room, taking note of the small apartment.

"Excuse my mess. I haven't been feeling well so I haven't cleaned as much as I should."

"I can come tomorrow, if it's better for you."

"No, it won't be any better for a few more weeks. I just found out I'm pregnant."

"Oh! Congratulations Mrs. Richards."

"Thank you, but call me Penny." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Now, your mother told me you're getting married in June. Congratulations to you too!"

"Thank you. I'm excited."

"I bet you are. Any ideas on what you want your dress to look like?"

"I have a few."

A WEEK LATER, BACK IN VANCOUVER

Amy stepped off the train and walked through the snow and wind to the Triple Rose. As good as it had been to be home in Harris Town, she had missed the boarding house and dear Ruthie.

"Amy dear! Oh thank goodness you're home. I missed you so much. Come inside out of this cold and I'll make you a cup of coffee, just the way you like it. Now, give me your coat and come in the kitchen."

Amy just smiled and let Ruthie ramble. She had missed her craziness.

"Did you spend time with that handsome Caleb?"

"Yes, of course. We planned our wedding."

"That's wonderful."

"Ruthie, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You are my best friend, aside from Caleb. I was wondering if you would stand up for me at my wedding?"

"Me dear? Are you sure you want an old lady up there with you?"

"There's no one else I would want. Please say yes, Ruthie."

"Of course, I will." Amy smiled and then hugged Ruthie.

"Thank you!"

HARRIS TOWN, THORNTON HOUSE, MID JANUARY

Elizabeth smiled when the baby kicked, waking her up. She reached behind her back for Jack's hand and placed it on her tummy.

"Morning," he mumbled into her neck.

"Hi," she whispered, not wanting J.T. to wake up, just yet. She wanted quiet for a bit longer.

"Mama Dada!" he yelled. She sighed. So much for quiet. She sat up to go

get him, but Jack stopped her.

"I'll get him."

"Dada!" he yelled, clapping his hands, grinning.

"Hey Jay. Let's change your diaper and go eat breakfast. Mama needs to sleep."

"Mama!"

"Its ok, maybe if I keep him with me, he'll lay down for a bit longer."

Jack changed him and handed him over. "I'll make breakfast and be back soon."

Elizabeth turned on her side and laid J.T. down next to her. He smiled at her and giggled.

"What's so funny, little man?"

He reached up and patted her face. "Mama." He started playing with the buttons on her nightgown.

She sat up and unbuttoned her top so she could nurse him, which was becoming increasingly difficult with her expanding tummy. He really didn't nurse anymore except first thing in the morning and right before bed so Elizabeth tried to make it a special time for them.

"Ma?" Maddie said, peeking her head in.

"Yes, babe. Come in."

J.T. sat up when he heard "Me Me" come in, as he called her. He wiggled his fingers at her, grinning as big as he could. "Me Me!" Elizabeth covered herself and smiled.

"You look pretty today, sweetie," Elizabeth noted. Maddie had French braided her hair and wore her new dress that Penny had just made for her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

Elizabeth, observant as she was, suspected Nate Carlin was the reason Maddie had taken some extra care that morning. They were the same age, within a few months, and good friends, just like Caleb and Amy had been.

J.T. stood up and walked over to Maddie, attacking her with a giggly hug. "Hi, buddy." She hugged him back and kissed his cheeks.

"Me Me," he mumbled, snuggling up to her.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Not really." Elizabeth could tell she had something on her mind, but she'd let her ask.

"Ok, well, can you take J.T. downstairs for me and feed him some eggs?"

"Egg! Ya!" J.T. said grinning.

Elizabeth wandered down to the kitchen awhile later to say goodbye to the kids as they left for school.

"Morning, Elizabeth. I made eggs and toast, would you like some?"

"Yes, please," she answered. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down by J.T. "Is everyone ready for school? It's almost time to leave."

"Yes, Ma," Maddie responded. She finished braiding Carlie's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Mama," Carlie said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Carlie. Have a good day."

The twins and Em came over and kissed her too and then everyone left, except Jack.

"Honey, you're quiet this morning," Elizabeth observed.

"Just thinking, I guess."

"About anything in particular?"

"No, I mean, just everything is changing."

"Change can be good."

"Yeah, or it can be hard," he said quietly.

"What are you referring to?"

"I want to do something, make a change."

"Ok, like what?"

"Kevin mentioned taking on a partner."

"On his ranch?"

"Yeah. I want to do it. It would mean a lot of changes though. He offered me a piece of land. We would build a house and move there."

"Let's do it."

Jack looked stunned. He thought she would hate the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, completely. It's not like we are moving far and it would be nice to have a new house. I support this, Jack. I want you to be happy."

"Its too cold to start building now, but come spring, we'll start and hopefully by fall we will move. Are you really sure?"

"Yes, let's do it."

Jack was excited. The land Kevin offered was perfect. It was ten acres and it had a pond next to where they would build the house. It was a fair price and the contract he had drawn up was very clear. The Thomas family were family, or would be come June, so it felt right.

Elizabeth saw the excitement in Jack's eyes when she agreed. She missed that. Finally he would feel like he was a part of something big and important again. A new house would be great and being closer to Maggie would be a wonderful perk.

That afternoon, Jack made arrangements at the bank for money to be transferred to Kevin to purchase the land and then he signed his contract. T & T Acres was officially up and running.

Over the next few days, Jack made up plans for the new house.

"Honey? I need to know what you think." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her to the living room.

"Think about what, love?"

"The new house." He rolled out the plans and pointed out various things. Five bedrooms on the second floor, all a good size because the girls shared and the boys shared. The bathroom on the first floor, with bathtub, sink, and toilet. The kitchen had space for a large dining table with room for everyone. "I put a fireplace in the living room and our room too."

"Looks perfect, Jack. Five bedrooms though?"

"Well, one for us, one for the girls, one for the boys, and two guest rooms. If Caleb and Amy visit, or family from Hope Valley, we want to have room."

"Makes sense. I guess you thought of everything."

"Maybe. If you think of anything missing though, let me know."

"Oh! I thought of something." She grabbed the pencil and proceeded to write something down on the plans.

She smiled and handed him the pencil. He laughed when he looked at what she had written, "FB."

"How could I forget something so important?" he teased. "Must have a featherbed."

"It's a necessity."

UNION CITY

Caleb studied hard but he was getting a little overwhelmed. He spent time by himself every day after school studying. His friends invited him out but he always declined. Now, he realized he needed to relax and maybe have a little fun.

Derek walked in the door one evening. "Hey, Caleb. We are going to the theatre to see a play tonight. You, me, Teresa, and Anna. Before you say no, Anna knows about Amy so no pressure."

"Ok, let's go."

Caleb dressed up and left his room, twenty minutes later, ready for time with his friends.

After that night, the four got together a few nights a week to study. It was exactly what Caleb needed. It helped him not feel so lonely.

Before he realized it, he had forgotten about Valentines Day and hadn't written to Amy in about three weeks.

He needed to use his evening to write to her, but he needed to study and already agreed to meet the group downtown.

VANCOUVER

Amy tried to ignore the fact that she hadn't received a letter from Caleb in almost a month and that Valentines Day had come and gone with no word. She had expected to see him, even though they hadn't made plans. She fought her emotions by concentrating on her classes, but even that wasn't working.

"Amy, dear? No word yet?" Ruthie knew about Amy's concerns and she tried to take her mind off it as much as she could.

"No, nothing. I don't understand."

"Maybe you should go see him."

"My parents would kill me if I traveled that far alone."

"I didn't say you should go alone. I'll go with you."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. We can go Friday night and come back Sunday. The boarding house can run itself for a few days." Amy thought for a moment. She needed to know what was happening with Caleb. She didn't want to be angry at him before he explained and more than that, she missed him terribly.

"Let's go. I need to see him."

SATURDAY MORNING, UNION CITY

Amy and Ruthie checked in at the hotel and then Amy asked for directions to Caleb's dormitory. While Ruthie napped, Amy made her way to see Caleb.

She found it with little trouble and knocked on his door. To her surprise, a girl about her own age opened the door. "Hi," the girl said, flashing a beautiful smile. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Caleb, but I must have the wrong room. I'm sorry…" She started to walk away but the girl stopped her.

"Wait. You have the right room. I'm Teresa. Are you Amy?"


	48. Chapter 48 - Trust

A very strong, uneasy feeling took over Amy. What was this girl doing in Caleb's room? Who was she?

"Hey, are you Amy?" Teresa asked again.

"Um yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Teresa."

"I know but why are you in Caleb's room?" She figured, she might as well just ask her.

"Who's at the door?" Caleb yelled from inside.

"Do you want to come in?" Teresa asked, not answering her question. Amy stepped in, her heart beating extremely fast. She wanted to believe the best about Caleb but it was becoming harder with every minute that passed.

Caleb didn't look up at first. He was on the floor sitting next to another pretty girl, laughing and looking at a book. A guy, she thought must be his roommate, Derek, was there as well.

"You have a visitor, Caleb," Teresa informed him. He looked up and his smile disappeared, knowing how it must look to Amy.

"Ames? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe this was a mistake." She turned to walk away, embarrassed and angry, but Caleb jumped up.

"Ames? Don't go. We need to talk."

She looked at the people in the room, everyone staring at them. "I came at a bad time. I'll just go."

"Amy," he said quietly, grabbing her hand. "Please, talk to me."

"I guess I understand why I haven't heard from you in a month. You seem busy."

"Time just got away. I kept meaning to write."

"Yeah. She's pretty," she said, knowing she sounded jealous, but powerless to take it back.

Caleb looked at his friends and back at Amy. "Guys, I'll be back later." He grabbed his coat and ushered her down the hall to the living area. Thankfully, no one was there. "We can talk here or go out. Which would you like?"

"I don't care."

They stayed. She kept her coat on and stayed in a chair across from Caleb.

"Teresa?" she asked.

"Derek's girlfriend."

"The other girl? The blonde, pretty one?" She didn't want to hear it, but she needed to know.

"Teresa's best friend."

"You seemed close."

"No, not like you're thinking. I made it very clear from the beginning that I'm marrying you and I wasn't interested in anything but a friendship."

"Why haven't you written? Caleb, you know how this looks, right?"

He stood up, grabbed her hand, and guided her to the couch, right next to him. He looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Honey, I love you. Only you. I honestly lost track of time. That's all." He touched her face, her beautiful, perfect face. "I'm sorry."

She did trust him. He had never given her any cause not to and she knew he loved her. "Caleb, I miss you so much." Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She tilted her chin up slightly and kissed him, lingering, not wanting to let go. She was so relieved that he hadn't chosen someone else.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered as he held her in his arms. "I missed you too."

"I liked that you called me honey." She smiled, kissing him again.

"It just felt right. It fits you." He stood up and offered his hand. "I want you to meet Anna. I've told her all about you."

"You have?"

"I talk about you constantly." She smiled at that and grabbed his hand as he led her to his room.

THREE WEEKS LATER, HARRIS TOWN

Elizabeth went into labor at Maggie's house, in the middle of the day, while the husbands were working and the kids were at school. Before even one contraction, her water broke all over the kitchen floor.

"Maggie, can you ring the bell?"

"What?"

"My water just broke. Can you call the men in to go get the doctor and Charlotte?"

"Oh! Ok." Maggie ran out the side door and rang the bell that hung there.

Elizabeth walked around the kitchen, keeping herself calm so she didn't frighten J.T. or Sara.

"Hi, Mama!" J.T. said with a wave as she walked by.

"Hi, baby." She smiled and kissed his head as she walked by.

Ten minutes later, Kevin ran in to see why the bell had been ringing. "Elizabeth's in labor. Can you go get the doctor and Bill and Charlotte, please?"

Elizabeth bent over, cringing with the strong contraction that had shot across her abdomen. Maggie stood next to her, rubbing her back, watching as Kevin ran to the barn and then rode out on Storm, not two minutes later.

The door opened as Jack walked in. "Hey, Sweetie." She smiled up at him.

"Hi."

"Jack, take her to the room, second on the left down the hall. I'll watch the babies."

"Thank you, Maggie," Elizabeth said as he walked her out of the room.

"Well, this is new," Jack teased. "Sick of giving birth at home so might as well do it at Maggie's?"

"Very funny," she said, patting his face.

"Ready for this?"

"Yes. I have been for awhile." She rubbed her tummy, taking a few deep breaths. "I can't wait to meet her or him."

Maggie knocked and walked in. "I found my nightgown from when I was about nine months pregnant. Thought you might be more comfortable in it."

"Thank you so much." She walked back out and Jack helped her into the nightgown and then into bed.

A few hours later, Charlotte and Maddie walked in while the rest of the kids went home with Bill.

"Me Me!" J.T. yelled when she walked in the room and picked him up.

"Hi, buddy. Are you being a good boy for Maggie?"

"Ya," he said as he nodded. "Mama?"

"Mama is having a baby. You're going to be a big brother!" He clapped like he was excited, even though he had no clue what she meant.

She smiled and snuggled him. He started to doze so she gave him to Charlotte so she could go see her mom.

She knocked and peeked her head in. "Mama?"

"Hi, Maddie." She motioned for her to come in.

"You look tired, Ma. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." She grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed with her and Jack. A contraction took her breath away for a moment, shooting from her back to her stomach and then down her legs.

Maddie watched, worried. This was the first time Maddie had ever been in the room toward the end of Elizabeth's labor. It was a bit scary.

"Don't worry, baby. This is normal." Maddie nodded and snuggled up to Elizabeth's side.

After another few hours of contracting, Elizabeth told the doctor she was ready to push. He checked her and agreed.

Maddie sat up. "I want to stay. Please?" Elizabeth looked at Jack and they both nodded.

"You hold my arm, Maddie, and Daddy has my other hand."

Maddie sat up more, determined to see whatever was about to happen. With the next contraction the doctor told her to push. She pushed hard, through the pain and then again.

"Good, Elizabeth. Do it again on the next one." She nodded and waited.

Maddie watched as her mom strained and moaned and pushed as hard as she could.

"The head's out," the doctor said quietly. "Get ready to meet your baby," he said with a smile.

She pushed once more and the baby was out, crying and pink.

"Maddie, do you want to tell your parents what it is?" Maddie stood up and looked at her tiny sibling.

"It's a girl!" she yelled. "Mama, you did it! It's a girl."

Abbie Joy Thornton was beautiful. She looked like Maddie and Emmy with their dark brown curls, tanned skin, and blue eyes. Maddie was excited to have another sister and to have been a part of her birth. Jack, of course, fell in love with his fourth daughter just like he had with his first three.

Elizabeth slept peacefully beside him as he cuddled Abbie on his chest, his hand protectively across her tiny back.

Maddie and J.T. slept in the next room in case J.T. insisted on having Mama, although he was doing well.

Abbie started making noises and moving around on Jack's chest, searching. "Hang on, Sweetheart. Daddy can't give you what you need." He kissed her head. "Elizabeth, Abbie needs to eat."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok." She sat up and winced, sore as expected. She unbuttoned her nightgown and reached for her daughter. "Hi, Abbie Joy. Hungry, Sweetheart?"

Abbie let out a squawk answering her question and then stopped as soon as she got what she needed. Elizabeth reached for Jack, kissing him softly. "Happy, Daddy?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Always."

The door opened and Maddie and J.T. walked in. "Hi," Maddie said. "Sorry, but he heard the baby and then wanted you."

"Mama, mama!" J.T. whimpered. Maddie lifted him up on the bed. "Mama?" He pointed, a confused look on his face. He saw someone else in his spot.

Jack took his hand and pulled him onto his lap. "Hi, Jay. This is Abbie." He took J.T.'s hand and placed it on Abbie. "Wanna give Abbie a kiss?"

"No, Mama?" He looked up at Elizabeth and pouted.

"Maddie, this reminds me of you when Em was born. You refused to touch her and didn't want to share me," Elizabeth said with a smile. "After a while, I nursed you at the same time that I nursed her and you started to like her."

"I did that? I was jealous?"

"Yes, but you grew out of it and he will too."

J.T. watched and whimpered. When Abbie was done eating, Elizabeth handed her to Maddie and picked up J.T. "Mama," he said, cuddling up to her, as close as possible.

"Hi, Sweetheart. Thank you for being patient."

TWO WEEKS LATER, VANCOUVER

Amy packed her things for her trip home. She was excited. Not only because she was going home, but because Caleb was going home too and because she would be trying on her wedding dress.

"Amy, dear? The car is ready to take you to the train."

"Be right down!" She smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Ok, now, have a wonderful time and I'll see you in a week, right?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." She hugged her friend and walked out the door.

Amy enjoyed her ride home, reading her books and daydreaming about her wedding day.

The day flew by and before she knew it, she was switching to a stage and then she was home.

She stepped down off the stage with Bill's assistance. "Thank you, Mr. Avery."

"Welcome home, Amy. Just call me Papa. After all, you'll be my granddaughter soon enough."

"Thank you, Papa." She kissed his cheek.

"Amy!"

Amy spun around and smiled. "Hi, Dad!" She hugged Kevin, holding on for a moment.

"I missed you, Sweetie."

"I missed you too."

"Cherry is waiting over there for you. I figured it would be faster to get around."

"Yes, it will. Is Caleb here yet?"

"Yes, he's at home, I believe visiting his new baby sister."

"Oh! I need to go. Love you, Dad. Can you take my bag home, please?"

"Sure, now go on." She smiled and greeted her horse and then rode off to the Thorntons.

About two minutes later, she put her horse in their barn and walked up their steps. As she was about to knock, the door opened. "Hey, honey."

"Hi." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight.

"How was your trip?" he asked, but then kissed her without giving her a chance to respond.

"Mmmm..Um Caleb, how is your new sister?" He leaned down and kissed her again so she gave up and just let him, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

Jack cleared his throat behind them, grinning. "So…I see you're home, Amy. Good to see you."

She smiled, her face turning pink. "Thank you, Jack."

Caleb grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Come meet Abbie. She's beautiful," Caleb told her.

Two hours later, Amy knocked on Penny's door. Again, little Mark answered the door. "Hi!" he said leaving the door wide open.

"Penny? It's Amy."

"Hi, Amy. Come in. I'll be right there."

Penny walked in a moment later with her dress. "Oh! Penny, it's perfect."

"Its getting there. We just need to put it on so that I can make alterations."

The dress was amazing. Perfectly white lace covering it from shoulder to floor, over white satin. The neckline was square and it had an empire waist accentuated with a white satin sash.

When she tried it on, Penny fastened the tiny pearl buttons lining the middle of her back. "I am so happy. Penny this is perfect." She saw herself in the mirror and immediately teared up. A bride. She was a bride, or would be very soon. Caleb's wife. Amy Thornton.

"I think I need to take it up about a half inch, but, otherwise, it's good."

"Perfect," she repeated.

It was perfect. Amy finished her year at the top of her class and earned her certificate as a midwife. Caleb also finished high in his class and had one year left.

June 1, both returned to Harris Town to pack their remaining possessions and to finalize certain details of their wedding. On June 3, Caleb, Amy, Maddie, and Emmy traveled to Hope Valley. A few days later, Elizabeth, Charlotte, J.T., and Abbie took a stage and then on June 8, a week before the wedding, Jack, Carlie, Bill, and the twins arrived. Amy's parents traveled to Vancouver first to meet with Ruthie and then the three of them arrived.

One afternoon, Caleb took Amy to the pond near where his parents first kissed, where he fished many hours as a child, where they were going to be married in five more days.

"Caleb, it's beautiful!"

He nodded, brushing her hair behind her ears. "I've wanted you to see this for so long."

"I can see why. This is the perfect spot."

"Five days, Ames. I can't wait."

She sighed and leaned into his chest. "Me either. It feels like it's taken forever to get here."

"I talked to Abigail. She said we can stay above the café after the wedding."

"Oh, good. I was wondering where we would go."

"Since no one else stays there, we'll have privacy."

"We're staying for a month, right?"

"Yes, and then we will head to Harris Town for about a week and then to Union City."

"Caleb, in Union City, where will we live?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Dad has friends at Mountie HQ and they are looking for us. They'll let us know as soon as they can."

She nodded and put her head on his chest again. "I'm worried, Caleb. What if we can't find anything?"

"Trust me, honey. I'll take care of you now. I will never let us be homeless."

She saw the determination in his face and heard it in his voice. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and took his fingers in hers. "Let's go see Pastor Hogan. We don't want to be late."

THAT EVENING

Elizabeth and Jack took advantage of the rare quiet in the overflowing house and stepped out to the porch swing. "Its good to be back," Jack whispered.

"It is," she agreed as she snuggled up to him. "Do you ever regret leaving here?"

"No, not for a moment. I do miss it here, because this is where I met you and where we started our family, but I don't regret it." She nodded, slipping her fingers between his. "Do you regret it, babe?"

"No, not at all. I'm glad we live where we do. Caleb wouldn't have met Amy if we hadn't gone."

"That's true." He touched her chin lightly to get her attention. "I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her nose and then moved to her lips for a moment.

"I love you too."

Maddie walked out with J.T. and Abbie, both crying. "Mama? Abbie is hungry and J.T. wants you too."

Elizabeth smiled. "So much for quiet, huh?" She grabbed Abbie and Jack grabbed J.T.

Once Abbie was eating, Maddie went back in, leaving them to rock in the warmth of the summer evening.

The next few days flew by in preparation for the wedding. Amy moved her things to the rooms above the café on Friday, the day before the event. She sat on the bed looking around, grateful for the kindness of friends and family. She stared at her wedding dress, imagining walking down the aisle on Kevin's arm, seeing Caleb waiting for her, a smile on his face.

She looked up when she heard a knock. "Come in," she called.

Ruthie walked in. "Ruthie! It's so good to see you." She rushed over and hugged her friend.

"Hi, Amy, dear. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good."

"I thought maybe we could chat."

Amy nodded and led her to the edge of the bed. "What did you want to chat about?"

"Carl."

"Carl? Ok. What about him?"

"I didn't tell you about when we got married. I was your age and he was a few years older. My parents didn't approve of the marriage, but I went ahead anyway."

"Did they ever accept him?"

"No, they didn't."

"I'm so lucky," Amy mentioned.

"Yes, I believe you are."

"I'm nervous," Amy blurted.

"I thought you might be."

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's…I don't know." She stood up and walked over to her dress, gently stroking the material. "Everything is working out. We have plans, but what if they don't go the way we want?"

"Do you trust Caleb?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I can see how much he loves you. He will take care of you." Amy nodded, knowing she was right. "Over the years, I've learned to just accept whatever happens. Plans change, whether you want them to or not. It's important that you realize that because it will make it easier to adapt."

"Thank you, Ruthie." She sat down again, her cheeks blushing.

"Nervous about something else?"

"Yeah. Were you?"

"Of course. I don't think there is a bride in the history of brides that wasn't a bit nervous about the unknown. Just trust him and everything will be fine."

THE NEXT DAY

The wedding was at noon so Amy got up early to bathe and start getting ready. As she was coming out of the bathroom, she heard someone whisper. "Hey."

"Caleb? You aren't supposed to be here."

"I know, I'll go, but I just wanted to tell you good morning." He grinned, his eyes taking her in.

"Good morning." She adjusted her robe and blushed. "Now, kiss me, and then get."

He walked up close, backing her against the wall. "You look beautiful this morning, Ames."

"Thank you." He stepped even closer and gazed into her blue eyes.

"You smell good," he whispered as he closed the space and kissed her, taking her breath and her thoughts, leaving her slightly disoriented. It wasn't a harsh, demanding kiss. It was slow and filled with meaning, and she didn't want it to end. She wrapped her arms up around his back and pulled herself even closer, if that was possible. He tasted like peppermint and her mouth felt warm and insistent against his own. Then, all too soon, he pulled back. "We'll, uh….finish this later," he said, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you." She watched him leave, her hand against her chest, trying to calm herself.

Ruthie, Charlotte, and Maggie walked in at that moment. "Good morning," they said in unison. They looked at her pink cheeks and her breathing and chuckled.

"I'm guessing that grandson of mine stopped by?" Charlotte teased.

"Yes, but I didn't ask him to. He just came to say good morning."

"And maybe say some other things too?"

"I'm thinking there wasn't a whole lot of talking going on," Ruthie contributed.

"Ok, let's go upstairs now," Amy suggested, leading the way.

THE HUNT HOME

Caleb walked in the door to a living room full of people. "There you are!" Jack announced. "How's Amy this morning?"

He looked at his Dad, his Mom, his grandparents, his siblings and his aunt and uncle and smiled. "Good morning everyone. Any breakfast left? On second thought, I'll just go see for myself." He walked away to the kitchen with Jack hot on his heels.

"Caleb, have a seat. I'll make you something." He turned to look at his dad.

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Look, I'm sorry I embarrassed you in there. I shouldn't have done that."

"Its fine. To answer your question, Amy is perfect this morning." His cheeks turned pink.

"You know, on our wedding day, your mom came to see me at the jail, at like six in the morning."

"Mom did?"

"Yeah, she said she missed me."

"I probably shouldn't have gone over there this morning…"

"But you missed her? I totally get it."

"She looked so beautiful…" He didn't add the "in her robe" part.

"I bet she did."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Caleb stood up and hugged Jack. "I hope I can be a good father like you one day."

"I love you, bud. I have no doubt you will be great."

"I will try so hard. I don't want to fail her. She means everything."

"Just remember to always show her how you feel. Telling her is ok, but showing her is what will mean the most."

"I'll remember that."

AT THE POND

Caleb stood next to his father, both dressed in dark blue suits, white shirts and dark blue ties. Pastor Hogan greeted the guests and then went to stand next to Caleb.

Little Carrie Hogan, whom Caleb remembered was around ten, played the wedding song on her violin as Carlie and Emmy walked up the aisle sprinkling flower petals on the ground. Next came Maddie, beautiful in her dark blue dress, carrying a bouquet of white daisies. Finally Ruthie, the matron of honor, walked up and stood at the front. Carrie stopped for a moment. Everyone in the audience stood and gasped. Caleb looked up and he stopped breathing. There she was, his gorgeous fiancé, standing next to Kevin, her white dress a contrast to his dark suit and her black hair, now curled and falling past her shoulders. She looked exquisite and he planned to tell her that.

"Ready, sweetie?" Kevin asked her.

"More than ready." She caught Caleb's eye and held it as they walked, in perfect time to the violin. He smiled, making her feel like she was the only person in the world, in his world.

When they arrived at the front, Kevin kissed her cheek and took her hand, placing it in Caleb's. "Take care of my baby girl," he told him.

"I will, I promise."

Kevin took his seat next to Maggie and Sara in the audience. He felt like he just got her, it was so hard to give her away.

Maggie grabbed his hand, kissing his cheek. "I know," she told him.

Elizabeth sniffed in the audience, cuddling Abbie. Abigail had J.T. who was sleeping. She looked at all of her children, all eight of her wonderful, amazing children and said a prayer right then of extreme thankfulness and love.

Caleb and Amy joined hands and listened to Frank.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in front of God and many witnesses to celebrate the love of Caleb and Amy. Their love started as a friendship and as we all know, friendship is the basis of many strong marriages.

In the conversations we have had, I learned of the love they feel for each other and of the kindness and compassion they both have for each other and everyone they meet. These qualities are something we should all strive to have in our dealings with others.

Caleb and Amy come here today asking you to support them in their new life together and want to thank you for sharing this special occasion with them."

Frank paused for a moment. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Kevin stood, gripping Maggie's hand. "Her mother and I do," he responded proudly.

Amy smiled at him and then turned back to Caleb. "Caleb, do you take Amy to be your wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death parts you?"

"I do," he agreed.

"Amy, do you take Caleb, to be your husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts you?"

"I do," she agreed.

"And now the rings?"

Ruthie and Jack handed Frank the gold bands. Frank held out his hand for them to take the rings. "Amy, Caleb, by placing these rings on each other's hands, it signifies the unending vow and solemn promise you are making here before God and your families."

Caleb slipped the ring on Amy's finger and grinned at her. "I love you," he mouthed. She put his ring on his finger and said, "I love you."

"I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Caleb."

He didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around his new wife and kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart and she returned his kisses.


	49. Chapter 49 - Worries

Amy rolled over and smiled at Caleb. Her husband. Her kind, loving, wonderful husband.

It had been about twenty four hours since they said their vows and she felt as if she was walking on a cloud, or laying on one.

She touched his cheek lightly, admiring his handsome face. His soft, warm lips, his long eyelashes. She was even in love with his blonde hair.

He opened his eyes and stared back. "Morning, my beautiful wife."

She raised her head to look at the clock. "Afternoon actually." She snuggled up to his chest. "Would you maybe go downstairs and bring me some food?"

"Why don't we go together?"

"Caleb, it sounds like there's a hundred people down there. I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Why not? It's our families."

"I'm just uncomfortable with seeing them right now."

"We just got married, Honey. They know what married people do."

"Please? I'll make it worth your while," she said, kissing his neck, just behind his ear.

"Ok. I'll be right back." He jumped out of bed, threw his clothes on, and ran downstairs in his bare feet.

She giggled and rolled over to his pillow.

DOWNSTAIRS

Caleb walked into the kitchen, feeling under dressed and on display. Why were there so many people in the café on a Sunday?

"Morning Caleb," Charlotte said as she sipped her coffee.

"Hi, Grandma." He looked at the table and saw a stack of pancakes and a plate of sausage on a tray.

He walked over and retrieved two coffee cups, trying to avoid the stares.

"Ok, everyone. Can I get your attention?" It didn't take much. They were already staring. "Abigail, is the café open today?"

"No, Caleb. Not until tomorrow."

"Well, then, I'm going to ask you all, actually beg you all, to please go so that I can get back to my wife."

He stared at them, both of his grandmothers, his aunt Julie, Uncle Tom, their children, and Abigail.

"If you don't think you can give us privacy, we can catch a stage to Buxton and get a room there…."

"Nonsense. We're sorry Caleb," Charlotte said, ushering everyone out. "Let's go, everyone."

Before she left, Abigail turned to him. "There is a nice stew and biscuits for dinner. Just heat it up." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going now."

He smiled, poured coffee, grabbed the tray, and went upstairs.

A WEEK LATER

Amy walked to the Hunt house. Elizabeth had invited her to have tea with her and both grandmothers before they left for home.

She knocked on the door and waited. Carlie opened the door. "Hi, Amy! Come in."

"Hey Carlie."

"Daddy said we are going fishing! All of us kids except for J.T. and Abbie cause they're too little."

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah. Well, see ya!" Carlie ran off and Amy made her way to the kitchen.

"Hi, everyone," she said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her. "Hi, sweetie. I'm glad you're here."

Grace, Charlotte, and J.T. were at the table. She kissed J.T.'s head and sat next to Charlotte.

"How's everything, Amy?" Charlotte asked.

"Good, Grandma. It's wonderful actually," she replied, her cheeks turning pink.

"That's good to hear. Where is Caleb today?"

"He is going fishing with Jack and the kids. He will stop by later to say goodbye to all of you."

Grace grabbed her hand gently. "Amy, I know we don't know each other very well, but I want to say welcome to the family. You make Caleb happy and I can see he makes you happy too."

"He does, thank you, Grace."

"You might as well call me Grandma too, if you'd like."

"I would like that, Grandma. I brought cookies. Chocolate walnut."

"That sounds great," Jack said as he stepped in the room and swiped a cookie.

"Those are not for you, Mr. Thornton," Elizabeth said as he took a big bite and kissed her on the cheek.

"So good, Amy. Can you teach Elizabeth how to make these?"

"Sure, I'll give her the recipe."

A baby cried in the bedroom. "Is that Abbie?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I think she's hungry," Jack mentioned.

"I'll get her for you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Amy." She wandered back to one of the guest rooms and found a fussy Abbie in her cradle.

"Hey there, sweet girl. Are you hungry?" She picked her up but decided she needed a new diaper first. Once that was done, she was much happier so she sat down to rock her.

A few moments later, Elizabeth walked in. "Hey, she seems happier now."

"She was wet."

Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed and watched Amy with Abbie. "Are you excited to be a midwife, Amy?"

"Yes, very. I hope to find a clinic in Union City with a position open."

"That would be good. How do you feel about living in the city?"

"I'll get used to it, but really, as long as I'm with Caleb, it doesn't matter where we are."

"That's a good attitude to have. Being a Mountie wife can be challenging anyway, but if you aren't willing to make changes, it's almost impossible."

"I figure, I can be a midwife anywhere we go."

"Yes, there are always babies being born."

"Elizabeth, I just want to say, thank you."

"For what?"

"For Caleb. I'm so grateful to you and Jack for raising him the way you did." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "He's wonderful and a lot of it has to do with you and Jack, so thank you."

Elizabeth walked over and placed Abbie back in her cradle and then pulled Amy to her feet. "Amy Thornton, you are an exceptional woman. You bring happiness to Caleb and I'm so thankful you are in his life. Thank you for being my daughter."

Amy wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "I love you, Mom." Elizabeth sighed and wiped her own tears. "Can I call you Mom?"

"Yes, please do."

The tea went well and everyone else had fun fishing. Caleb and the kids came in about the time dinner was being made.

Elizabeth was tackling a large roast and Amy was working on the potatoes and beans. Grace decided to make biscuits as well.

"Me Me!" J.T. yelled when Maddie walked in. She walked over and kissed him.

"Hi, Jay. Missed you."

"Up Me Me!" She picked him up and took him in the other room.

"Ma!" Will and Drew shouted as they walked in the door. "We caught so many fish. Look!"

They lifted up their bucket to show her. "Wow boys. Guess what's for breakfast?"

"Fish?"

"Yep. Have Papa Jake help you clean them, please."

"Ok!"

Caleb walked up behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Hi," she responded. She continued snapping beans in half and then changed her mind. She turned and hugged him, kissing him gently.

"Did you have a good day, Ames?"

"Yes, I did. Did you have fun fishing?"

"Yeah, I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go on a picnic and go fishing," he suggested.

Caleb hopped up on the counter so he could talk to Amy while she cooked.

"Caleb? Have you heard anything from the Mounties about a place to live?"

Elizabeth tried to ignore the conversation but she was in the same room.

"No, Honey. I'm sure we will soon. Don't worry." Amy nodded and put the potatoes in the boiling water.

"What if they don't find anything?"

Elizabeth placed the roast in the oven and went to the other room to give them privacy.

Caleb took her hands and pulled her over, in front of him so she was standing between his knees. He touched her cheek and kissed her. "I won't let that happen, Ames. I promised you I would take care of everything."

"I know, but you can't control whether there is a place for us or not."

"Tomorrow, I will do some inquiring on my own and I will send a telegram to Mountie HQ."

She nodded and placed the beans in another pot.

"Dad wants us to stay for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

"I would much rather be with just you, but it's their last night here.."

"Its fine. We'll stay."

He hopped down off the counter and pulled her out onto the porch. "Let's sit here for awhile." The sun was setting so it was a good time to sit and spend time alone. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Ames, are you happy? I mean, do I make you happy?"

"Of course, Caleb. I'm just worrying for nothing." He stared at her and smiled.

"I hate to see you worry. Let me do the worrying."

She turned toward him and kissed his cheek. "That's very sweet, love. I have a feeling I will be worrying a lot over the years, but I'll try to let you do it."

THAT NIGHT, ABOVE ABIGAIL'S

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

"What if…" Amy began.

"You're worrying again."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Any sentence that starts with "What if" means you're worrying."

"I mean this in the most loving way possible, Caleb. Shush."

"Ok then. What were you going to say?"

"I want to work for Abigail while we are here."

"Why?" He sat up and looked at her.

"If there aren't any open positions for a midwife in Union City, it would be good to have money saved, right?"

"Ames, sit up for a moment." She did as he asked. He reached over to the side table and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Ok, so let's talk about this. How much money do you have saved right now?"

"I have about ten dollars. Its not a lot but I didn't earn anything as an intern."

"Ok, I have about a hundred saved."

"One hundred dollars? Sweetheart, how did you save that much?"

"Its taken a few years. Now, I have no idea how much renting a house or apartment will be in the city. Mom said that here in Hope Valley, it cost her two dollars a month for the row house."

"Ok, so we can probably assume it will be double that, right?" she asked.

"Ok, yes. We should also assume that food will be more than it is here too. We should go to the mercantile and price some things and figure out how much we need to budget for food."

"I can do that. I'm good at budgeting and you hate math."

"Very true, but I think we should go together. This is a partnership, right?"

"Yes, and once we figure out that we will need to save more, I can work for Abigail?"

"If it's necessary and you want to, then yes." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, love. I want to contribute until you have a position after the Academy."

"Or until we have a baby." He put the paper back on the table.

She laid back down. "I may be crazy, but I want it to be sooner than later."

He laid down too, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Whenever it happens, it will be perfect."

THE HUNT HOUSE

Elizabeth sat up against the headboard and fed Abbie and J.T. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He put his book down and looked at her.

"I heard Caleb and Amy talking in the kitchen."

"Sweetheart! What do you tell the children about eavesdropping?" he said in mock horror.

"I wasn't….really. I was in the same room. Anyway, Amy is worried they won't find a place to live in Union City."

"What did Caleb say?"

"He said not to worry. He would figure it out."

"Makes sense."

"Isn't there anything you can do to help?"

"I sent a telegram to Mountie HQ already."

"Yes, but…"

"I would love to help more, but he is the man of his own house now. I don't think we should get involved."

"Maybe just give them money? As a gift?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Elizabeth."

"It would be a gift, a wedding gift. They can't turn that down, can they?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Jack, can you take Abbie?" He gently removed her from his wife's chest and snuggled her as she curled into a ball.

Elizabeth stood up and placed J.T. in the crib and then reached for Abbie. Jack was still cuddling her. "Can't we just keep her with us? I love it when she's like this, full tummy and curled up in a ball."

"Wouldn't you rather be holding me?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"I want both."

Elizabeth relented and slid in beside him, putting her head on his chest, right next to Abbie. "Love you, Jack."

"Love you more," he whispered, kissing his daughter's soft head.

"Hey," she whispered to him. "Don't I get a kiss too?"

He smiled and carefully kissed Elizabeth's forehead so he didn't disturb Abbie. She stood up, reached for Abbie and placed her in the cradle. "I thought we were going to keep her with us?"

The kids, other than the two youngest, were scattered throughout the house, and not in the room with them. She climbed back into bed and reached for Jack.

"Now, how about that kiss, love?" He smiled and moved next to her.

"Feeling left out?"

"Not any more." She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, long and slow. "Now that's a kiss goodnight."

AT THE TRAIN DEPOT

Caleb and Amy dragged themselves out of bed in time to say goodbye to everyone again. As much as Caleb loved the idea of moving forward with his life and being married, he was still going to miss his parents and siblings terribly.

Jack and Elizabeth took Caleb and Amy off to the side for a moment.

Jack handed Caleb an envelope. "Caleb, Amy, this is something we want to give you. It's a wedding present. Something to get you started."

Caleb looked at Jack and Elizabeth. "You don't need to…..I mean, we appreciate everything…we want to make our own way." He started to hand the envelope back but Jack stopped him.

"If you won't keep it for yourselves, keep it for your children someday."

"Dad, I…" Amy squeezed his hand. He looked at her and then back to the envelope and his parents. "Thank you. We appreciate it." Jack shook his hand and then pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Caleb. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Elizabeth hugged Amy. "I love you, both of you," she said tearfully, moving on to Caleb.

"We love you too, Mom."

Jack moved toward Amy. "Bye, Amy. Take care of my boy."

"I will, promise." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Dad." He looked at her and smiled, a tear in his eye.

Amy and Caleb stood, hand in hand, watching the family leave. Amy would say goodbye to her parents and sister the next day.

They walked to the mercantile to check out prices of food, soap, and other items. When they were finished, Caleb went to Abigail's to get food for their picnic and Amy ran an errand.

"What kind of errand, Ames?"

"I just need to talk to Clara for a moment." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek and then walked away, a suspicious look on her face.

Even acting suspicious, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met and he was over the moon that she'd agreed to be his wife.

CLARA'S SHOP

The door bell jingled announcing Amy's arrival. "Good morning," Clara greeted.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Amy Thornton. I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Oh! Amy, it's so nice to meet you. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was thinking, I could use a new nightgown. Could you possibly make one for me? I don't have a lot of money, but I would really love something special."

"Good news is, I just made a nightgown and I bet it's your size. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please."

Clara walked in her back room for a moment and can back out with a small bundle in her arms. "Here you go. What do you think?"

Amy held up the short nightgown. She had never worn anything like it before, but it was sure to render Caleb speechless. "Its perfect." It was a deep blue silky material with black lace trim around the top and bottom. "Do you by any chance have a robe that matches?"

"No, but I could make one and have it ready by tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I only have a little money. Why don't I just take the nightgown for now?"

"Actually, I'm running a special. Purchase a nightgown and get the robe for free."

Amy grinned at her. "You are? What a coincidence."

"Yes, I suppose you came in at the right time. Come back tomorrow and I'll have both ready for you."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thank you Clara."

"You're welcome, Amy."

When she walked out, she ran right in to Caleb. "Hey," she said, a blush on her cheeks.

"What are you up to, Ames?" He noticed her pretty pink cheeks, making him curious.

"Nothing much, let's go on our picnic." She grabbed his hand and started walking. "What smells so wonderful?"

"Pot roast, warm bread, and cherry pie."

"Oh my…I can hardly wait to get to the pond."

"So are you keeping a secret, honey?"

"Yeah, but it's a good one. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope." She smiled up at him and kept walking.

They arrived at the pond, setting up their picnic under the large oak tree. "Its beautiful here. I'm glad we have this place in our memories," she mentioned.

"We will have to come back and visit again." She nodded and leaned back against the tree.

"Are we going home for Christmas, Caleb?"

"Absolutely, I think, wherever we are, we need to always go home for Christmas."

All of the sudden, Caleb noticed Amy's expression fall. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We need to go to the Hogan's tonight. I need to say goodbye to my parents."

"Of course we are. I would never want you to miss that."

Amy wiped a stray tear and sighed. "I'm scared Caleb."

He moved closer and pulled her into his arms. "Scared of what?"

"The things I don't know. We are on our own now. Just us. Our families are far away and we are fending for ourselves."

"It is a little scary, but even though we are on our own, we have each other. We'll figure things out."

"I'm so grateful I have you." He hugged her closer, wanting her to feel safe and to always remember he loved her.

He felt her relax against his chest and soon they were both asleep.


	50. Chapter 50 - Together

Maddie sat on the floor of their compartment on the train, reading Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austin was becoming one of her favorite authors. She loved love, and Pride and Prejudice was a great love story and the ending was the best.

Maddie herself had a big crush on the cutest boy in town, Nate Carlin, who happened to be her best friend and who happened to only think of her as his friend. She wanted that to change and she would even go so far as to say she knew she would marry him someday, but not for awhile. She had plans. She wanted to help her Grandma run the boarding house.

Since it was summer, she would have some free time and she wanted to spend some of it at The Avery House and the rest with Nate.

"Me Me! Up?"

"Come here, Jay. I'll read to you."

"Ya!" He toddled over and climbed on her lap for a story.

Within ten minutes he had fallen asleep so she decided to put him in bed with Abbie. She walked in to the bedroom area and found her mom asleep in the bed with Abbie. She carefully placed J.T. next to Abbie and then put a pillow beside him so he wouldn't roll out.

"Me Me," he whined.

"Shhh. Sleep."

"No, Me Me," he said again. She sat down and held his hand but he wanted to be held so she laid down and put her arm around him and fell asleep too.

HOPE VALLEY

Caleb and Amy dressed for dinner at the Hogan's. "Caleb? Can you get my buttons, please?" She had successfully buttoned all but three and she couldn't quite reach. He walked over and started undoing the buttons instead. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Helping you," he said innocently.

"You are helping me undress…how are we supposed to get to dinner on time?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," he admitted. She turned and smiled at him.

"Mmhmm. Well, we need to go to dinner and say goodbye to my parents. Then you can help me any way you want."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Promise?"

"Absolutely." He leaned down and kissed her, softly teasing her lips with his own.

"Sweetie, please help me with my buttons," she mumbled as his mouth became more insistent.

"Let's just be a little late," he suggested.

LATER AT THE HOGAN'S

"An hour, Caleb. How do we explain why we are an hour late?"

They knocked on the door and waited. "Just tell them we thought dinner was later?"

She sighed and pasted on a smile as the door opened. "Sorry we're late," they said in unison.

Abigail smirked. "That's ok. Come in, you two."

Amy's cheeks turned pink and she wanted to melt into the floor. She could tell Abigail knew why they were late and it was completely embarrassing.

To make matters worse, they walked into the kitchen and everyone was sitting there waiting. "You waited? Oh my. You didn't need to wait." Amy was mortified.

Maggie and Kevin had the same knowing look on their faces that Abigail had. Amy sat down with Caleb next to her. She sipped her water and avoided eye contact.

Thankfully Sara started crying in the living room so Amy went to get her. Abigail followed after she set out the food. "Amy? Doing ok?"

"I guess. I'm just…."

"A bit embarrassed?"

"Not just a bit. I'm so sorry you waited for us." She snuggled Sara and inhaled her baby smell.

"Let me tell you something ok?"

"Sure."

"You and Caleb are newlyweds. Being late to dinner is expected sometimes. Honestly, I'm surprised you said yes to coming."

"My parents leave tomorrow. I want to say goodbye."

"You could say goodbye at the train. Either way, we are so glad you're here. Don't worry about anything else." Amy nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went well. Around nine o'clock, Caleb decided it was time to go so they said goodbye.

"I love you, Mom. We will see you in a few weeks before we head to the city."

"Ok, sweetie. I'm glad you're happy."

"I am. He's wonderful." She hugged her again and kissed Sara.

Kevin pulled Amy in for a hug, holding her tight for a moment. "I love you, honey."

"I love you. Thank you for giving me away."

"It was hard you know. I didn't have you long enough."

"Dad, I'm always going to be your daughter."

"I know." He kissed her cheek and wiped his eyes.

Caleb stood back and watched Amy say goodbye to her parents. She was being strong and he was proud of her. He knew, later, she would need him to be her comfort.

Kevin walked up to Caleb and shook his hand. "When you asked for our blessing in marrying Amy, I was very impressed. I am so proud of both of you. I know you will take care of each other."

"We will. I promise, sir."

Kevin hugged him and handed him an envelope. "You'll need it at some point. I'm struggling with giving Amy away. Use this to take care of her, please."

Caleb hesitated and then agreed.

A few moments later, they walked back to Abigail's. As they walked up, Ned Yost approached. "Caleb, Mrs. Thornton! I have a telegram." Caleb took it, seeing it was from Union City.

"Thank you, Ned."

They went upstairs and changed for bed. Amy was hoping the telegram had good news.

She sat against the headboard and waited for Caleb who had decided they needed hot chocolate at the last minute. When he finally walked in, she took note that he had put marshmallows in the toasty drink.

"Marshmallows? Yum." She took a sip and sighed. "Thank you."

He nodded and smiled. "Thought we needed something sweet."

She picked up the three envelopes. One from each of their parents and then the telegram. "Nervous, Ames?"

"Yeah."

"Might as well open it," he told her. She tore open the envelope.

TO: MR AND MRS CALEB THORNTON

FROM : CONSTABLE PATRICK O'REILLY, UNION CITY

NO HOUSES FOR RENT CURRENTLY. YOU ARE WELCOME TO STAY WITH MY FAMILY. WE HAVE AN EXTRA ROOM. FIFTY CENTS A WEEK WOULD BE SUFFICIENT.

LET US KNOW. SARAH WOULD LOVE COMPANY

PATRICK

Caleb looked at his wife who had started tearing up. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yes. I'm so relieved."

"Me too. You'll like Patrick and Sarah. Dad's known him for about fifteen years."

They opened the envelopes from their parents and were shocked at how generous their gifts were. Added with their own money, they now had quite a nest egg to start their new life.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON, HARRIS TOWN

Elizabeth, Jack, Carlie, J.T. and Abbie arrived home, leaving Charlotte, Bill, and the rest of the children to come the following day. "Its good to be home," Elizabeth mentioned as they walked in the door.

"Yes, it is. Why don't you go relax and Carlie and I will make dinner."

"Ok. That sounds great. Come on Jay, come with Mama," she said, holding her hand out to him. He grabbed her finger and toddled along with her.

"Mama? Num nums…"

"Go find Daddy. He'll give you a snack."

"Ya!" She chuckled as he clumsily ran out of the room. She could hear him telling Jack "Dada! Num nums."

She sat down and nursed Abbie, enjoying the quiet.

Jack put J.T. in his high chair and gave him a biscuit they had left from lunch. Then he realized they didn't have anything in the house to eat. "Carlie, want to go to the store with me?"

"Ok. I'll go tell Mama."

Ten minutes later, he and Carlie were walking to the store. "What do you want for dinner, honey?"

"Um….spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ok, that sounds good. Thanks for coming with me."

"Welcome, Daddy." She took his hand and skipped alongside him. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"When is Caleb coming home?"

They had had this conversation before, but he knew she was struggling with losing her favorite brother. "Well, this isn't his home anymore. He lives with Amy, remember?"

"Yes, but he'll come back and see me, right?"

"Of course. They will be here in a couple weeks and then they will go to Union City."

"Will they be home for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure, baby. I hope so."

"Me too."

THREE WEEKS LATER

Caleb and Amy arrived in Harris Town early on a Saturday morning. Bill met them at the stage and helped them carry their bags to the boarding house.

"Thanks Papa," Amy said, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Glad to help. I think Grandma made up your old room for you."

"Ok, thank you." They climbed the stairs to the third floor, liking that there would be more privacy than the other rooms.

Caleb started unpacking. They would be staying for about two weeks and then they needed to get to the city. "I've never seen your room…it's pretty nice."

"That's because it wasn't proper for you to see it before."

"I suppose. I like the idea of being in here. It still feels like I'm doing something I'm not supposed to."

She chuckled. "Let's get unpacked and go visit our families."

"I think I want to take a nap first." He hopped on the bed and patted the bed next to him. "Feeling sleepy?"

"Not really." She raised her eyebrow at him and hid the nightgown she had from Clara. She was saving it for tonight.

"Ames, just an hour."

"Ok." She slipped into her normal nightgown and climbed under the covers, moving up close to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

TWO HOURS LATER

They woke up, almost forgetting where they were for a moment. They heard a knock on the door. Caleb stood up and slipped his shirt on.

"Grandma?"

"Hi, I just wanted you to know, I made breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Thank you. We'll be down soon."

"Ok."

Caleb looked back and Amy had fallen asleep again. He decided to let her sleep and go join his grandparents for breakfast.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning Caleb. It's good to see you." Charlotte walked over and hugged him. "Where's Amy?"

"She's asleep. I'll take her some food later."

"Is she feeling ok?"

"Yeah, it was a long trip, especially riding coach and then the stage." Charlotte nodded and set his bacon and eggs down in front of him. "Thanks Grandma."

Maddie walked in and saw Caleb. "Caleb! You're here!" She ran over and hugged him. "I missed you."

"You did? I missed you too." He hugged her back and then let her go. She walked over to the hooks on the wall, taking an apron and tying it around her waist. Caleb noticed she wasn't as thin as she used to be. She still was, but she was curvier. Well, she was thirteen, not so much a little girl anymore.

She caught him staring. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. So why are you here so early?"

"I'm helping Grandma and Papa run the boarding house this summer."

"You are? Don't you want to hang out and go fishing?"

"With whom? You left me and Emmy doesn't really like to fish. I'd rather read or…." her voiced trailed off. She wasn't going to say she'd rather be with Nate.

"Is that what you think? I left you, Maddie?"

"I guess. I don't know." She turned and started washing the breakfast dishes.

"Maddie?" He was standing next to her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. That surprised him, she wasn't a crier. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, it's just…" She sniffed and looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're here." She walked away to wipe the table and counter.

Ever since Caleb had visited Hope Valley a few years before, she felt like he was leaving her behind. He seemed to grow up and move on and she didn't. She knew it was the way it was supposed to be, but it didn't make her miss him any less.

Caleb walked over and took the rag out of her hands and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Maddie." She hugged him tighter for a moment and then stepped away.

"Its fine. I know it's how it's supposed to be."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to feel bad about it. I'm sure you won't be far behind."

"What do you mean?"

"You're thirteen and beautiful. It won't be too long and I'm sure you're going to find someone you want to marry too."

"I alrea….nevermind." She felt her cheeks get hot.

"Nate, right? I thought you might like him."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Caleb Thornton." She figured she might as well deny it.

"I think I do. I fell in love with my best friend too."

"I'm not in love."

"Give yourself time."

"He doesn't think of me that way."

"How do you know?"

"He just doesn't act like he does."

AT THE CARLIN HOUSE

Nate looked in the mirror one last time, combing his hair again. He looked ok, in his own opinion, but what would Maddie think? Maddie was his best friend and he had a big crush on her. He tried to play it off like he didn't, but he did. She was beautiful. Her dark curly hair and lightly tanned skin were perfect and she was just who he wanted to be with all the time.

He loved that she was quiet and she loved to read. He also knew that she had a strong personality when it came to things that were important to her, like her family. He wanted to be that important to her.

"Ma, I'm going fishing."

"Ok, Nate. Don't be late for dinner."

"Ok, I wont."

Nate walked to the Thorntons house to get Maddie before heading to the pond. Jack opened the door.

"Hey, Nate. How are you?"

"Hi Mr. Thornton. I came to see Maddie."

"Oh, she's at the boarding house today."

"I forgot. Thank you." He was disappointed but maybe he could stay at the boarding house and then go fishing afterward.

He walked into the boarding house and straight to the kitchen. "Anyone home?"

Charlotte and Maddie were baking cookies and pie. "Hi, Nate," Maddie said quietly, her cheeks turning pink. Her heart beat just a bit faster when he was standing there.

"Hi, Maddie. After you get done here, wanna go fishing?"

"I can't. I won't be done here until five and then we are having a family dinner with Caleb and Amy."

"Oh. Ok." Charlotte saw the disappointment on their faces.

"Why don't you come over for dinner, Nate?"

Nate caught Maddie's eye. "I can ask my mom." Maddie smiled, showing her adorable dimples. They gave him goosebumps. He smiled back.

"Want a sugar cookie?" Maddie held up the plate in front of him.

"My favorite," he mentioned.

"I know." She pressed her lips together and looked down, blushing again.

"Got any milk?"

"Sure." Maddie turned and pulled the milk from the icebox and poured him a glass.

"Thanks Maddie." She nodded and smiled again.

Dee said Nate could have dinner at the Thorntons so he changed his clothes and went downstairs.

"You look nice, sweetie," Dee mentioned as he came into the room.

"Thank you." He was wearing a white dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned and his black dress pants.

"Say hi to everyone for me, especially Maddie," she said with a wink as she kissed his cheek.

"I will, Ma. I'll be home early."

"Ok."

He walked over to the Thorntons, his palms sweaty. He was nervous. He'd eaten with the family probably a dozen times, so why did he feel like he was going to throw up?

He knocked and Carlie opened the door. "Hi, Nate!"

"Hey, Carlie."

"Maddie is in the kitchen."

"Thank you." He followed her in to the kitchen. Maddie was stirring a pot of something and laughing at something Emmy was telling her. He couldn't stop watching her. She was so adorable. She turned and caught his eye.

"Hi, Nate. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. Thank you for having me." She looked at him, her heart beating really fast. He looked so cute. She wondered what it would be like to hold his hand.

As the evening progressed, everyone trickled in to the kitchen to sit at the table. Maddie sat next to Em and on her other side was Nate. They sat and listened to Caleb and Amy's story about staying with the O'Reilly family.

Maddie looked over at Nate out of the corner of her eye and he was looking back. She felt his hand touch hers and it gave her goosebumps. His pinky moved over hers, curling around it gently. She immediately felt her cheeks grow hot causing her to look away.

Caleb caught her eye and winked. Did he know? Could he tell they were holding pinkies? She smiled back at him and then looked at Nate. He was sitting there like he hadn't just made her day and made her heart almost leap out of her chest. How did he pretend like that?

"Me Me!" J.T. Shouted.

"Jay, Shhh. I'm right here."

"Me Me!" He held his arms out so Jack took him and handed him over to Maddie, his eyes drifting to Nate's and her hands and then to Maddie's eyes. He smiled and then sat back down. J.T. snuggled against her and closed his eyes. She kept her arms wrapped around her baby brother for a few moments and then once he was asleep, she dropped her right hand again, hoping Nate would hold it. After a moment, she felt his hand slide gently over hers and his fingers slip in between hers. It was wonderful. She had never felt so happy before.

Just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. Elizabeth stood up to start clearing and she knew she was expected to help so she squeezed his hand and then let go, her hand instantly feeling empty and sad.

She handed J.T. to Em and cleared dishes. When she got to Nate, she looked down at him, meeting his eyes. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, thank you." He winked and her stomach did a weird fluttering thing, almost like a flock of butterflies had taken up residence in there. What an amazing feeling. If he only knew what he was doing to her.

Maddie was busy doing dishes when Caleb and Amy had to leave and then Nate shortly after. He walked over and stood next to her at the sink. As much as she wanted him to, she hoped he wouldn't do something crazy like kiss her cheek. Her mom was right there!

"I have to go, Maddie. Thank you for inviting me." Grandma had actually invited him, but who was she to argue?

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came." He very quickly touched her hand and then disappeared.

She didn't understand all these feelings she was having, but right now, she was extremely happy, excited, and sad, all at the same time. She wanted him there, right now and she was relieved that she now knew that he liked her just as much as she liked him.

"Maddie?" Elizabeth nudged her with her elbow. "Maddie?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. What did you say?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Why don't you go up to bed? I can finish."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll go find Em."

Maddie and Emmy waited until their dad had tucked Carlie in and she was asleep before they talked.

"Maddie!" Em whispered loudly.

"Shh!"

"I'm sorry, but did you just hold hands with Nate? In front of everyone?"

"Yes," she said, with a huge smile on her face, resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to squeal.

"What was it like?"

"It was amazing." She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up the feeling of his hand in hers again. It didn't take much. "At first, he just held my pinky. But after Jay went to sleep, he held my hand, like my whole hand, his fingers between mine and everything. I honestly thought I was going to faint."

Em moved over and put her head on Maddie's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm confused though."

"About what? I thought this was what you wanted."

"It was..is. I just…I don't know. The moment he left, I felt sad. I didn't want him to go. The happiness and sadness all at the same time is pretty overwhelming."

"Will you see him tomorrow?"

"I hope so. If I don't, I might just go crazy."


	51. Chapter 51 - Boys and Girls

AT THE BOARDING HOUSE

Caleb and Amy returned to the boarding house after the family dinner. Caleb made hot chocolate for them again and Amy said she was headed upstairs to change. He walked in the room and she was still in the bathroom so he changed as well.

A few moments later, the door opened and then shut. "Happy Anniversary, Caleb," Amy said quietly.

He turned and his jaw dropped. "You look….I mean. Amazing." He could only stare.

"This is what I was working on with Clara. Do you like it, honey?"

He nodded and stared again and then grabbed her hands. "Anniversary?"

"Yeah. It's July 15th. We've been married a month today."

"Its been a great month."

"It has." She dropped his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, sweetie."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you." His hands cradled her face as he kissed her lips. "You look so beautiful." He kissed her again and again, making it hard for her to catch her breath, but she didn't care. Not even breathing would get in the way of showing her husband how much she loved him.

THE THORNTONS

"Jack? What's going on? You haven't said a word since dinner."

"Maddie."

"What about her?"

"Did you see Nate? He was holding her hand!"

"I know."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No, not really. They have a crush on each other. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"She's too young."

"To have a crush? My first crush, I was ten I believe. How old were you?"

"Ten."

"Honey, she's thirteen."

"I know how old she is. I don't like it." He rolled away from her, his back toward her.

Elizabeth decided to let it go. They would talk more in the morning. She kissed Abbie's head and got up to put her in her cradle. "Can you give her to me, please? I need her with me."

His baby girl, Maddie, wasn't a baby anymore but Abbie was, and he wanted to hold on as long as possible.

Elizabeth brought Abbie over and handed her to Jack. She sat on the side of the bed next to him.

He looked up at Elizabeth. "Its all your fault, you know."

"What is?"

"Its your fault she's so beautiful. Of course Nate likes her."

She smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure, Maddie being beautiful is your fault too. You're kinda cute yourself."

"Just kinda cute?"

"Well, no, but I don't want you to get a big head." She stood up and kissed him and then returned to her side of the bed.

"I feel like I'm losing her, Elizabeth." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She moved up close to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"You're supposed to say, "No, Jack. You are not losing her. She'll always live with us.""

"I don't think lying to you is what you want. You aren't losing her, but she is growing up. Sooner or later, we have to let that happen."

He looked at his sleeping Abbie and kissed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep. "I just love them so much. They fill my heart."

"I know, mine too. They'll always be in our hearts, babe, no matter who they marry or where they go."

THE NEXT DAY

The next day, Maddie went to work at the boarding house again. She was hoping Nate would stop by but he didn't. In fact, she didn't see him until Saturday when he stopped by her house to take her fishing.

"Hi, Maddie."

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Wanna go fishing?"

"I can't. I'm watching the babies while Mama's at the store."

"Oh, ok." He was disappointed. "Maddie, can we go tomorrow?"

"You can come with us on our picnic after church. We can fish then." He nodded. As he was leaving, she grabbed his fingers. "Nate? I'm sorry I can't go."

"Its ok. I just…." He wanted to spend time with just her.

"Just what?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He squeezed her fingers and smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye, Nate."

She watched him go, her fingers still feeling the warmth of his hand. She couldn't wait for the picnic.

THE AVERY HOUSE

Mike Richards ran through the door and into the kitchen at the boarding house that afternoon. "Constable? What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Penny, she's in labor. I heard there was a midwife staying here. The doctor's out of town."

"Yes, my granddaughter, Amy. I'll get her for you."

"Granddaughter? How old is she? Does she know how to do this?"

"Constable, forgive me for saying so, but aren't you also trained to birth babies? And yes, she's a midwife. She's personally delivered my grandson and her own sister, and assisted in a few others. She can do this."

"Ok, well, I guess you should get her then." He nervously paced as she ran upstairs to get Amy.

Not five minutes later, Amy and Mike were on their way down the street to the apartment.

Amy could sense his tension, but she was calm. "Mr. Richards? If you would like someone to help, go get Jack, my father in law. He's delivered babies, even his own twins."

"No, its ok. I trust you." Amy smirked but kept walking up the stairs. She knew he didn't, but she trusted herself.

When they walked in, she could hear Penny moan in the bedroom. "Hi, Penny," she greeted with a smile.

"Amy! I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Why don't I check you and see where you're at?" Penny nodded. Amy asked Mike to sit by Penny's head and hold her hand. When he did Amy checked.

"Penny, you're almost there. How long have you been in labor?"

"Since this morning. I wasn't sure that's what it was. It wasn't all that painful but then my water broke and I told him to go get you."

She breathed through the next contraction and leaned into Mike's shoulder. "Honey? Are you ok?"

Mike smiled at her. "Sure." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I'm going to go sterilize my scissors and get some towels. You both relax for a bit."

"Shouldn't you be in here?" Mike asked.

"I will be but I need to prepare a bit. If something happens, come get me."

Two hours later, Samuel Michael Richards was born, healthy and crying. Amy decided to sleep on their couch so she could check on them periodically throughout the night.

Mike was overwhelmed with emotions. He had been scared and happy and anxious, all in the span of a few hours. Now, he had two sons and it was unbelievable.

THE AVERY HOUSE

Caleb woke up early Sunday and his wife was still gone. He had slept very little, worrying and pacing. You would have thought his wife was the one having the baby. He had gotten used to sleeping with someone next to him and with her gone, he couldn't relax.

He closed his eyes again, hoping she'd be home soon.

A few moments later, she was. She opened the door and walked in, set her bags down, undressed, and slipped into bed.

"You're home. Thank goodness." He moved over in the bed and pulled her to his chest. "How did it go?"

"Just fine. It was a boy, Samuel."

"Oh that's good." He was already dozing again, his chin on her head.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I want a baby."

His eyes popped open and looked into hers. "It will happen. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I just wanted you to know." As he slept, holding her tightly against his chest, she daydreamed. For all she knew, she could be pregnant already. She knew she needed to have patience but after holding Samuel, her need and want for a baby had taken over her thoughts.

She had held him, taking in his soft, soapy smell after she bathed him. Holding his tiny body against her own, had awakened feelings she didn't know she had. Now, motherhood couldn't come fast enough.

AT THE STREAM

Maddie helped Elizabeth set out the food for their picnic, but she was distracted by Nate, sitting not five feet away with her brothers and dad.

"Maddie? Can you get J.T. for me? I hear him crying in the wagon."

She walked over to the wagon to get her brother. "Me Me," he whimpered.

"Hi, buddy. I'm here." She picked him up and cuddled him. "What's wrong?"

"Me Me." He put his head on her shoulder and played with her hair, grasping it in his chubby fingers.

She smiled and walked back to the tree and their food preparation. "Are you hungry, Jay?"

"Ya. Egg."

"No eggs, but we have a biscuit. Do you want a biscuit?"

"Ya." She sat down, with J.T. on her lap, and gave him a biscuit. "Mmmm…num nums." He smiled, bouncing on her lap, watching the kids play around him.

To her delight, Nate sat down next to her and smiled. "Hi," he said quietly.

J.T. turned and waved at him. "Hi."

"Hi Jay." J.T. handed him what was left of his crumbled biscuit. "You want me to have it?"

"Ya. Nums." Maddie chuckled at her brother. He was such a good boy and she loved him very much.

"After lunch, we can go fishing," she suggested.

"Or we could take a walk."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Do what?" Jack asked as he wedged himself between the two of them.

Nate moved over a bit but didn't act any differently.

"I asked Maddie to go for a walk with me, Mr. Thornton."

"Oh, ok, if Emmy goes with you."

"But Dad," Maddie protested. Jack looked at her, silencing her. "Fine, Em can go." She wasn't going to argue with her dad.

Elizabeth watched the interaction quietly. Jack was perhaps overreacting a bit, but he was her father.

THAT AFTERNOON, THORNTON HOUSE

Maddie and Emmy walked in the door at home after their walk with Nate. Emmy stopped in the living room and sat next to Jack on the couch and Maddie kept walking. She walked in to the kitchen and tied an apron around her waist.

"Me Me!" J.T. greeted from his high chair.

"Hi, buddy." She kissed the top of his head and started peeling potatoes for supper.

"You're home, Maddie." Elizabeth walked in the room with Abbie.

"Yes, Mama." She didn't look up, just kept peeling.

"You ok?"

"Sure."

"Did you have a nice time with Nate?"

"Yes." She had had a nice time but Nate seemed different. He didn't hold her hand at all. He just talked to her and Em and then they walked home. "Nate invited me to eat dinner at his house tomorrow night. Would that be ok?"

"Would what be ok?" Jack asked as he wandered in the room with Em.

"Nate invited me to eat dinner at his house tomorrow night."

"If you take Emmy, sure."

"She wasn't invited."

"Maddie, that wasn't kind," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not being unkind. Em was right there when he asked. He only asked me."

"Em goes or you don't," Jack insisted.

"Why? I don't understand."

"Because I said so. That should be enough."

Maddie and Jack stared at each other for a long minute and then Maddie turned and finished the potatoes. She didn't speak again through dinner or as she did the dishes.

Jack walked in the kitchen as she finished. "Maddie?" She turned, but didn't speak. "Thank you for cleaning up."

She nodded, crossing her arms. She stared at him again and started to walk out and then changed her mind. "Why don't you trust me?" she blurted, a little more emotion-filled than she intended.

"I do trust you."

"Do you? Why after years of being friends with Nate and going fishing alone and walking alone do we now need Em with us?"

"I feel better if she's with you."

"Why?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, the way he looked at you." Her cheeks turned pink. "You're thirteen."

"Yes, I am."

"You're too young to be alone with a boy."

"I've been alone with him before now, since we were six years old, Dad."

"Things changed since then."

"I am still Maddie. I've never given you a reason not to trust me, Dad. It hurts that you don't." She turned, hiding her tears.

"I do trust you."

"It feels like you don't." She looked away from him again. "Can I go to bed, please?"

"Of course." He watched her walk away. "I love you, Maddie."

"Night Dad."

He turned out the light in the kitchen and stewed over the fact that his daughter thought he didn't trust her and for the first time since she could speak, she hadn't said, "I love you too, Daddy."

GIRLS ROOM

"What's wrong, Maddie? You're mad at Dad?"

"Not mad."

"I'm sorry he made me go with you."

"I'm not, you're my best friend. I'm sorry if I made you think I don't want you with me. I love you, Em." She scooted over and wrapped her arm through Emmy's.

"I love you too, Maddie." They laid together for awhile, silent, but not sleeping.

"You really like Nate, don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Has he kissed you?"

"No."

"You want him to, don't you?"

"I wouldn't stop him," she said with a giggle.

"Maddie!" she whispered loudly, giggling too.

"I wouldn't. My heart beats so fast when he holds my hand, I'd probably faint if he kissed me."

They giggled again and then heard a knock on their door. They looked over as Elizabeth walked in.

"Hi, Mama," they said in unison.

"Time to sleep, girls." She kissed their foreheads. "Love you both."

"To the moon and back," they replied.

She put her hand on Maddie's face. "He loves you so much, Maddie. He doesn't want you to grow up and leave him behind." All of the sudden, she understood him.

"I need to see him, is he sleeping?"

"No, he's awake." Maddie crawled out of bed and went to her parents room. She knocked on the door and waited.

He opened the door. "Maddie?"

"Daddy, I love you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. He held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, baby. So much. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I don't trust you."

"I don't understand why you always let Caleb go with Amy alone but I am not allowed to."

He sighed and took her into the bedroom. They walked to the rocking chair and he pulled her onto his lap. "Boys are different, Sweetheart."

"Yes, I know how it works."

"No, what I mean is, in my heart, you will always be my Bug. My baby girl that I want to protect from anything bad and keep with me forever. Boys don't need their fathers protection as much."

"You think I'm leaving you behind," she said quietly.

He stared at her and smiled. "In a way, you are."

"No, Daddy. I'm always going to be with you, in your heart, no matter where I go." He knew that was true.

"You really like Nate?"

She nodded, not ready to say the words out loud to her father.

"Listen, things can happen fast, between boys and girls."

"I know, Mama talked to me. I know I'm not ready for those things yet."

"Even though you aren't ready…"

"Daddy, you can trust me. I don't want to do anything but hold his hand and be with him."

She sat up and looked at him. "No kissing?" he asked.

"No, Dad."

"You don't want to take your sister?"

"No. We'll be with his parents. Em doesn't need to come."

"Ok, but you need to be home by eight o'clock."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, cutting off his air, but he didn't care. "Thank you."

She jumped off his lap and ran out of the room, happy as can be. That's what he wanted anyway.

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Amy was downstairs making tea, to hopefully settle her stomach. Ever since dinner, she hadn't felt well. As she sipped the steaming liquid, she sat on the sofa in the parlor. She was glad they were the only guests in the place because she was dressed in her new robe from Clara which wasn't exactly modest enough for others to see.

"Honey? Can't you sleep?" Caleb sat down next to her.

"I don't feel well. I'm hoping the tea will help." He nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

She handed him the cup and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. He waited a moment and went to find her. She sat on the edge of the tub, looking sicker than before.

"Should I get a doctor?"

"He's out of town. Besides, I'm sure it's just something I ate."

"I would be sick too, though." He had a point.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked from the doorway. "Amy, sweetie, are you sick?"

"Yeah. My stomach is upset."

"You've been married a month now, yes?"

"Yes, why?"

"When are you due for your monthly?"

"I'm a couple days late but that's normal for me."

"You know as well as I do, Amy, you could be late for another reason."

"I don't know, Grandma." She knew it was possible, but she almost didn't believe it.

"Time will tell."

THE NEXT MORNING

Amy felt better so she decided it must have been related to food or something. She was a bit disappointed but she would accept it and move on. She sat up and stretched.

"Ames, you should rest. Come back to bed." He grabbed her hand and gently tugged.

"I can't. I'm going to my parents, remember? I'm going to ride Cherry for a bit. Are you sure you don't want to go too? We could ride the property and maybe take a swim. There's a pond, you know."

"That's true. Right by where my dad is building their house."

"Yeah. Wanna go? It could be like a date." She smiled at him, hoping he would go.

"Sure. We can take a picnic."

"Don't forget swimming clothes."

"What time do we need to be there?"

"We have a while."

"Good." He pulled her down on the bed. "Come back to bed."

"I don't want to be late, Caleb Thornton," she said, her hand on his chest. She tried to stay serious but she couldn't do it when he was laying there all kissable and cute. "Maybe a little late is ok."

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Maddie finished cleaning the kitchen and started out the door to the cellar to get vegetables for soup when Nate walked in.

"Hey, Maddie."

"Hi. Dad said I can go tonight but I need to be home by eight."

"Ok, good."

They stared at each other for a moment and then she smiled. "I need to get vegetables from the cellar."

"I can help."

"Ok, sure." He walked over and held the door for her and then followed her downstairs.

"Can you get that box for me, Nate?"

He walked over and grabbed the small box and then held it as she filled it with jars of tomatoes, beans, and corn.

He then followed her back upstairs and put the box on the counter. "Hi, you two," Charlotte said as she put the big soup pot on the stove.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hi, Mrs. Avery," Nate said politely. "I'm gonna go. Dinner is at six, Maddie."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

.


	52. Chapter 52 - Young love

THE CARLIN HOUSE

Maddie sat next to Nate at dinner. Mrs. Carlin served roast pork with green beans, mashed potatoes, and biscuits. Every two seconds, she or Mr. Carlin jumped up to get something for Ethan or Evie or themselves. They weren't really paying attention to Maddie or Nate.

Nate moved his chair, slightly to the left, so he could easily grab Maddie's hand without anyone noticing. At this point, his left hand was holding Maddie's right hand, their fingers intertwined, while they continued eating. Every so often, Nate would squeeze her hand and smile, making her heart leap in her chest and beat uncontrollably.

"Nate?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Did you hear about the dance?"

"No, what dance?"

"Travis and Leesa decided to start a tradition for the summer. It will be at the end of August, right before school starts. It's called the "Sweethearts Dance."

"Oh. Sounds nice." Maddie watched his face. He didn't seem very excited about it, at all. She squeezed his hand to get his attention but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'm helping him build the dance floor and thought you'd like to help."

"Maybe." Brandon looked at Nate, then Maddie, then looked at his wife who shrugged at him.

"Well, I think it sounds fun," Maddie said. Nate let go of her hand and got up to get more milk.

After that, the dinner stayed awkward and Nate didn't hold her hand again.

When it came time for her to leave, he didn't walk her to the door either.

Maddie was confused and sad. The evening hadn't gone as planned.

"Goodnight, Nate."

"Night." He didn't even look up at her.

After she left, Brandon took the twins in for a bath leaving Nate to help Dee with dishes. "Nate, what happened tonight?"

"Nothing." He scraped their plates and handed them to her to wash.

"Something did. The moment your Dad mentioned the Sweethearts Dance, you stopped talking and you barely paid attention to Maddie."

"I don't want to talk about it, Ma."

"You owe her an explanation, don't you think? Did you see her face when she left?"

"Ma…"

"Nate, don't you like Maddie?"

"Yes, Ma. I more than like Maddie. That's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"I can't dance. I'm not going to ask the girl that I….I'm not going to ask her and make a fool of myself."

Dee watched him walk away. He more than liked a girl? Was that possible? Then she thought about it. He would be fourteen in two weeks. It was definitely possible.

She was going to teach him to dance and then insist he explain things to Maddie.

THE THORNTONS

Maddie walked in right on time. Jack was waiting in the living room, J.T. asleep next to him on the couch.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a nice time?"

"I guess. Goodnight, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." That was strange, he thought. He was expecting her to walk in, all smiles. He picked up J.T. and followed her. "Maddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dad. I'm just tired."

He watched her climb the stairs and he knew it wasn't just that she was tired. He climbed the stairs to put J.T. in his crib and check on everyone else. A quick check of the twins showed they were building a tower of some sort out of blocks and other toys they had accumulated over the years. He decided not to knock on the girls room because Maddie was most likely changing, so he made his way over to his own bedroom and walked in.

Elizabeth looked up as Jack walked in and placed J.T. in his crib. "Maddie home?"

"Yeah, she's acting funny."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have thought she would come home and be all smiles. She walked in and I could tell something's wrong."

"Well, she's a thirteen year old girl. She and Nate probably had a falling out or something."

"Maybe. Maybe you should talk to her."

"I could, but I think I'll let her talk to Em first and see what happens. Sometimes a girl needs her best friend, more than she needs her mother."

GIRLS ROOM

"Em, I don't understand. What changed?"

"I don't know. It seems strange. Maybe he's scared."

"Scared of what? Dancing?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how."

"Maybe."

"Boys like girls to think they know how to do everything. At least Will and Drew do."

"Em! I bet you're right. It's that simple. I'll just tell him that I don't care that he doesn't know how to dance."

"I don't think you should. You might embarrass him. I think just give him time."

Maddie thought maybe Em had a point, but it would be hard to wait.

THE AVERY HOUSE

Maddie was making cookies, chocolate walnut, when Nate stopped by. She took it as a good sign that he didn't stay away.

"Morning."

"Hi," he greeted.

"The first batch will be ready in about five minutes."

"Ok." He still seemed different.

"Nate, what's going on?" She needed to know.

"What do you mean?"

"I really like you and I thought you liked me too, but if I'm wrong…."

"You're not wrong." She let out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why are you acting like you don't?"

"I can't….I mean I don't know…."

"You can't dance?"

He stared at her, a little relieved she figured it out and a little embarrassed. "No."

"I don't care. We can go and just sit and talk." She grabbed his hand and stepped close. "I just like being with you."

"I like that too." He didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming urge to know what it felt like to kiss her.

She saw him looking at her lips and it made her nervous. Was he going to kiss her? She told her dad no kissing, but she wanted to know what it was like.

He grabbed her other hand and stepped closer. "Maddie I…"

"Good morning, Maddie, Nate," Bill said, causing them to step apart and Maddie's cheeks to turn pink.

"I need to go. See ya later," Nate said as he bolted out of the room and out the front door.

"So, Maddie…."

"Papa, please don't tell dad. We didn't do anything, but he'll never let me see him again. I need to see him, Papa."

"You really like Nate, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I won't say anything." She threw her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Papa."

Bill held his granddaughter close, stroking her curls. "I can't figure out how I can have a granddaughter old enough to like a boy and want to kiss a boy. How is that possible?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Papa."

"Maddie, promise me something."

"I'll try."

"No kissing. It can make things move faster than you would want."

"You sound like Dad."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Sweetheart."

"I know." She loved him for it.

"Can you promise me, please?"

"I can promise that I'll be careful." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. She hugged him again and went to check her cookies.

A WEEK LATER

Caleb and Amy packed up their things and got ready to leave. The train could finally come all the way to Harris Town. It had been a work in progress and now it was finally done. The depot was a new building just outside of town.

As they waited to board, the families were all present, offering hugs and crying tears.

"We'll be back at Christmas," Caleb assured everyone.

"Amy, make sure you write, please? I want to know how everything is going," Elizabeth told her.

"I will, Mom. Don't worry." She hugged her and then walked over to her own parents.

A few moments later, they heard "All Aboard." Caleb took her hand and led her to the platform, turning to wave one last time and then climbing aboard.

AN HOUR LATER

As they rode across the meadow, toward their new life, they were silent, both contemplating their future, hoping and praying nothing would separate them until they were old and gray.

Amy took her head off her husbands shoulder to kiss his cheek and smile. "I love you, Caleb Thornton."

"I love you, Ames."

"Thank you for loving me."

He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. "I didn't have any choice but to love you. When I met you, I knew. You would be mine forever."

WELL FRIENDS, ONCE AGAIN, WE COME TO A BEND IN THE ROAD.

IT'S TIME TO CONCENTRATE ON A FEW CHARACTERS WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE.

FIRST, LET'S FOLLOW CALEB AND AMY THORNTON AS THEY START THEIR LIFE AS NEWLYWEDS IN UNION CITY.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 1 OF "MINE FOREVER"

DON'T WORRY, I WILL STILL HAVE PARTS WITH JACK AND ELIZABETH AND FAMILY, INCLUDING MADDIE AND NATE AND CHARLOTTE AND BILL, BUT LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE CITY.

#HEARTIESHUGS

KKSAUNT1 (AKA JESS)


End file.
